Sentimientos Encontrados
by Hinikuna
Summary: Después de años Mew Ichigo esta de vuelta y la amenaza de una nueva especie alienigena pende sobre su cabeza. Kish parece estar de su lado esta vez, ¿pero es su palabra suficiente para confiar en él? Algo está claro: el retorno de Kish a la vida de Ichigo fue solo el comienzo. Secuela de: Lo que no pude ver.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 _La tierra debajo de mis pies estaba muerta._

 _No necesitaba que nadie me lo dijera, ni que me lo demostraran. Yo misma podía sentirlo en la forma en se resquebrajaba debajo de mi peso. En la manera en que se deshacía fácilmente como si no pudiera soportarme por más tiempo. Perdía su fuerza y su poder, poco a poco, pero a una velocidad alarmante, y aquel pensamiento me entristeció en lo más profundo del alma porque supe que muy pronto ya no habría nada que intentar salvar. Muy pronto solo estaría el vacío._

 _Dejándome llevar por un deseo que no estaba segura de donde provenía, me arrodillé sobre el suelo y llevé hacia mí un puñado de tierra, la cual se deslizó entre mis dedos como si fuera agua. En su lugar, un líquido oscuro, espeso y putrefacto quedó como advertencia de algo que ya sabía con certeza…_

 _No había forma de salvar este lugar. No sin un milagro, y no había ninguno en el futuro cercano. No para nosotros, al menos._

 _De repente escuché un sonido ensordecedor, como un trueno pero directamente sobre el suelo cerca de donde yo estaba, seguido de un temblor que me dejó tambaleante sobre mis pies. A lo lejos, la tierra se abrió en dos, lo supe como si estuviera presenciando el quiebre justo entre mis pies. Lo sentí en algún sitio en mi corazón._

 _No estaba segura que yacía debajo de una tierra moribunda, pero de lo que estaba segura era que no tenía curiosidad por averiguarlo. Dándome la vuelta comencé a correr de forma desesperada, porque había un sitio al que necesitaba llegar, un lugar con personas a quienes debía ver, a quienes necesitaba mantener a salvo a toda costa…_

 _Pero mis pies se sentían como plomo, y se hundían en la tierra como si esta quisiera tragarme entera. Primero mis piernas, luego mis caderas, mi torso, mis brazos, hasta que grité de puro terror sabiendo que taparía mi boca y ya no podría gritar más. Intenté pelear, salir, huir…pero fue inútil. La tierra me llamaba, me arrastraba hacia su centro, me obligaba a ser una más con ella, y perdí por completo mi fuerza ante su voluntad._

 _Debajo de mis pies, a mi alrededor, sobre mí…la tierra estaba muerta. Pero eso no quería decir que no quisiera ser devuelta a la vida. Costara lo que costara._

* * *

Desperté con un sobresalto sobre la cama, respirando trabajosamente como si hubiera estado ahogándome entre las sábanas. De no estar completamente segura de la existencia del colchón a mi espalda o de la almohada bajo mi cabeza, habría pensado que acababa de salir de debajo del agua luego de haber estado un buen rato sin aire.

 _O bajo tierra,_ pensé, y temblé sin poder evitarlo.

Ser sepultada viva nunca había sido de mis más grandes miedos. Nunca le había dado demasiado pensamiento, o simplemente creído que no sería posible que algo así me pasase nunca como para preocuparme mucho por ello. Después de tal pesadilla, sin embargo, ahogarme en tierra firme había escalado varias posiciones en mi lista de ''muertes a evitar''. No es que la muerte no fuera un hecho absolutamente terrorífico de por sí, pero ya que no podía evitarse eternamente, la manera de morir sí que podía hacer una gran diferencia para una persona. En especial cuando una mera pesadilla al respecto podía dejarme con un sudor frío corriendo por mi espalda.

Temblé de nuevo, y me estiré para encender la lámpara junto a la cama, no queriendo pensar cuanto necesitaba encender una luz para eliminar la opresiva oscuridad de la habitación.

\- Ahhh, no, ¡¿Por qué?! – lloriqueó una voz femenina en cuanto encendí la luz.

Por poco me viene otro sobresalto por la sorpresa de no estar sola, pero entonces reconocí la voz ligeramente chillona de Mint, y de repente recordé que no había ido a dormirme sola, o en mi propia casa.

\- Lo siento – murmuré, y después hablé en un tono un poco más alto cuando recordé que los padres de Mint estaban de viaje y no había necesidad de hacer silencio por nadie más– olvidé por un momento en donde estaba.

Con la luz encendida, no me perdí ni una sola arruga en la frente de Mint cuando se dio vuelta sobre su cama para fulminarme con la mirada.

\- Bueno, tenlo en cuenta la próxima vez que te quedes en mi casa, casi me dejas ciega.

Rodé los ojos, porque Mint podía ser demasiado exagerada cuando lo intentaba con todo su esfuerzo, pero sabía que no estaba verdaderamente enojada conmigo. Puede que ella fuera una chiquilla vaga y malcriada la mayor parte del tiempo, y que me hiciera enfadarme en el trabajo, pero debajo de todo eso, tenía un buen corazón. No me habría permitido ocultarme en su casa la última semana de no ser así.

Aún me sonaba un poco extraño ser compañera de cuarto con Mint. No era ni por lejos la primera persona con la que hubiera decidido compartir vivienda, porque nuestras personalidades eran simplemente demasiado diferentes como para no pelearnos por la más mínima cosa. Pero circunstancias más allá de mi control me habían llevado a darme cuenta de que no podía quedarme en mi casa por un tiempo, o arriesgaría a que tarde o temprano se revelara el secreto de las Mew a mis padres, a mis vecinos, o directamente a todo el barrio. Después de todo, una semana atrás había desaparecido tres días sin dejar rastro (contra mi voluntad, debo aclarar), y solo el hecho de que tenía buenas amigas que habían mentido a mis padres sobre mi paradero había evitado que ellos llamaran a la policía y crearan un lío mucho más grande. Además, tenía cierta especie alienígena persiguiéndome los talones, lo cual instantáneamente convertía mi día en uno considerablemente más complicado.

Las Mew sabíamos por experiencia que el escondernos todo el tiempo y el mentir sobre quiénes éramos en verdad era un trabajo casi tan arduo como el combate al que habíamos estado sometidas en nuestra joven adolescencia. Pero también sabíamos que valía la pena el esfuerzo si eso significaba garantizar la seguridad de nuestras familias, y no poner en peligro a personas curiosas que no comprendieran lo suficiente sobre la situación. Por lo cual hacía una semana (y tras volver semi sana y salva de mi más reciente aventura) había decidido, por el bien de la humanidad, mentir a mis padres sobre un gran examen de la escuela para el cual necesitaba de la tutoría de Mint o reprobaría el año. El hecho de que no fuera la mejor estudiante durante mi vida escolar había convencido lo suficiente a mis padres como para no hacerme demasiadas preguntas. Aunque demasiado rápido para mi gusto, pero al menos me había salido con la mía.

 _¿Pero cuánto tiempo más puedo alargar esto?,_ me pregunté.

Siete largos días habían pasado desde que pisaba mi propia casa. Quería desesperadamente pasar por mi cuarto, abrir mi armario y agarrar más ropa de la que había tomado en un primer momento. Quería mi shampoo, y mi cepillo de pelo, y todas las demás tonterías personales que no extrañaría ni por un segundo si las tuviera conmigo. Pero lo cierto es que no las tenía ni podía ir a buscarlas, porque no quería que cierta especie alienígena supiera de la existencia de mis padres, o de su conexión conmigo, y pudiera utilizarlos contra mí.

Por el momento, no estaba segura de poder protegerme ni siquiera a mí misma, y no quería arriesgar la seguridad de mis padres por ir en busca de un maldito cepillo de pelo, o de mis pantuflas rosas. Creía poder aguantar unos días más hasta que supiera mejor a lo que me enfrentaba, y como derrotarlo…o al menos, eso me había estado diciendo todos los días.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Mint, con voz cansada.

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca.

\- 6:30 – contesté.

\- Bien, aún hay tiempo de dormir – masculló ella antes de estirarse y apagar la luz de la lámpara – hazme el favor de no seguir perturbando mis preciadas horas de sueño.

\- Sí, sí, lo siento.

Me recosté de nuevo contra mi almohada y me quedé mirando la oscuridad, incitando a un nuevo sueño a que viniera y me llevara lejos. Mint a mi lado ya respiraba profundamente, dormida otra vez, pero por más que lo intenté, no conseguí seguir su ejemplo. Con solo pestañear, me volvía a encontrar atrapada dentro de esa pesadilla, a ver y sentir esa oscuridad cerrándose sobre mí e intentando ahogarme.

Dios, se había sentido todo tan…real.

Podía recordar a la perfección la asfixia, el sabor a tierra en la parte de atrás de mi garganta, la oscuridad cerniéndose poco a poco sobre mí hasta que no pude ver nada más, y la desesperación por mover mi inútil cuerpo de una trampa mortal. Lejos de haberse sentido como una película en la que yo simplemente era la espectadora, en este caso me había parecido estar viviendo la experiencia en carne propia. Casi como si yo misma hubiera pasado por algo así antes, como si fuera un recuerdo vívido que había dejado atrás sin darme cuenta.

 _Pero eso no tiene sentido,_ pensé, intentando sin éxito aclararme la cabeza.

Jamás me había encontrado en una situación similar en toda mi vida, porque de haberlo vivido en el pasado lo sabría, ¿no es verdad? De haber estado en algún sitio en tal estado de descomposición, lo recordaría, ¿no es cierto? Pero entonces, ¿cómo había logrado mi mente evocar tales sensaciones de terror tan reales sin yo misma haberlo vivido antes? ¿De dónde había sacado material para una pesadilla que me hiciera sentir de esa manera? ¿Por qué me enfrascaba en la idea de que había sido un recuerdo y no un mero sueño?

Para mi alivio, la pesadilla ya estaba comenzando a evaporarse, y con ella, todos los detalles sobre aquel lugar en específico, o sobre la situación por la que había pasado. Ya no estaba segura si había presenciado un día o una noche dentro de mi sueño, o de qué color había sido el suelo debajo de mí, o que tipo de sonido había causado tal destrucción. La información se estaba yendo de mi cabeza con impresionante rapidez, y siendo sincera así lo prefería, para volver a dormir tranquila, sin tantas preguntas en mi cabeza.

De la tierra hundiéndose bajo mis pies, sin embargo, no creía ser capaz de olvidármelo nunca.

Me levanté de un salto, porque necesitaba sentir la cálida alfombra bajo mis pies para saber que el suelo no se derrumbaría sorpresivamente debajo de mí. O mejor aún, las frías baldosas del baño.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Mint con el ruido de mis pisadas y de no golpear los dedos de mis pies contra ningún mueble, hice mi camino hasta el pequeño baño en el pasillo. Encendí la luz, y abrí la canilla del lavabo. Me lavé el rostro una y otra vez, consciente del sudor que se había acumulado en mi frente y en mi nuca. Cuando me sentí fresca de nuevo, subí la cabeza y me miré al espejo.

Estaba un poco pálida, y mis rizos rojos ligeramente húmedos por sudor, pero aparte de eso no había nada más en mi cuerpo que pudiera llamarme la atención. Nada como tierra húmeda o líquidos oscuros de dudosa procedencia.

 _Tonta, ¿y por qué pasaría eso?_

Después de todo, solo había sido un mal sueño. Nada más.

Bostecé y me dije que tendría que continuar durmiendo porque tenía que ir a la escuela dentro de poco más de una hora, y de tarde tenía entrenamiento, por lo que sería un día bastante largo. Así que decidida a olvidarme por completo de la pesadilla y mis muy reales problemas, apagué la luz del baño y me dirigí al cuarto nuevamente. Me recosté sobre la cama y tapé mi cuerpo con la sábana a pesar del calor.

Dos minutos después volví a encender la lámpara.

\- ¿Puedes decidirte de una vez? – la pregunta de Mint estaba cargada de frustración.

\- Quiero desayunar, ¿qué tal tú?

Ella sacó la cabeza de debajo de la almohada y me miró como si le estuviera hablando sin sentido.

\- Estos últimos días tuve que prácticamente tirarte fuera de la cama para levantarte, ¿y ahora me dices que quieres despertarte una hora y media antes de ir a la escuela para desayunar?

\- Madrugar no viene mal – contesté con una sonrisa – más tiempo para desayunar.

Me puse de pie de un salto y salí de la habitación.

Mint probablemente sospechaba que algo me había molestado o perturbado lo suficiente como para no poder o querer volver a dormir, y sus ojos me incitaban a que se lo confesara. Normalmente, le hubiera contado sobre mi estúpida pesadilla, ella me habría dicho algún comentario muy poco reconfortante y nos habríamos olvidado del tema. Casi que podía ver la conversación desarrollándose completamente en mi cabeza, y sin embargo, no dije nada al respecto.

No estaba segura por qué, pero no quería contarle a Mint sobre mi pesadilla. De alguna forma parecía muy… personal, y sentía que ella no me entendería del todo, que no lo podría explicar de la misma manera en que yo lo había experimentado por mí misma. Por alguna razón, sentía que a ella no le correspondía saberlo, como un secreto que debía guardar.

Aún sumida en mis pensamientos, bajé las escaleras de la casa hasta llegar a la cocina y solo entonces, noté que Mint me había seguido.

\- Hay masa para hacer panqueques – dijo ella, sentándose en la mesa del comedor cruzada de piernas como la señorita de clase alta que era – yo quiero dos.

Me apoyé con la cadera sobre la encimera y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- ¿Esa es tu forma de pedirme que cocine para ti? – pregunté con una ceja arqueada - Porque no escuché un ''por favor'' en aquella frase.

\- No es un pedido, es la recompensa que me merezco por haber cortado mis horas de sueño embellecedor. Y estoy siendo amable.

\- Sí, derrochas dulzura – mascullé.

Me di la vuelta hacia la encimera y comencé a abrir estantes en busca de lo que necesitaba. Como siempre, en una casa tan grande como la de Mint, había demasiadas cosas que no estaba segura ni para que servían. Las ignoré mientras sacaba lo que necesitaba.

\- También puedes hacerme un té – agregó ella.

\- ¿Algo más, ama y señora del universo?

\- No, con eso está bien.

Acto seguido, Mint se dispuso a leer una revista de modas que estaba sobre la mesa, mientras yo ponía a calentar agua para hacer su maldito té.

En un día normal, la habría mandado a volar por ser una vaga y darme órdenes estúpidas como si fuera su sirvienta, pero estaba lo suficientemente distraída como para no tener ganas de discutirle, así que me dediqué a cocinar e ignorar todo lo que no tuviera que ver con la masa de panqueques frente a mí.

\- ¿Vas a verte con tu novio hoy? – preguntó Mint casualmente a mi espalda.

\- Sí, probablemente por la noche.

 _Si es que no me quedo dormida,_ pensé mientras servía el agua ya caliente sobre una taza junto con una de las bolsas de té preferidas de Mint. Últimamente tenía tantas cosas que hacer durante el día, que llegaba la noche y estaba demasiado agotada como para siquiera parecer un ser útil y activamente sociable. Más bien, me asemejaba a un perro viejo cansado de la vida. Ya iban dos citas con Masaya en las que me terminaba quedando dormida en el sofá viendo una película nada más quince minutos empezada, y para cuando me despertaba, me encontraba tapada con una manta en el mismo sillón, pero esta vez sola.

Bueno, nunca dije que tenía buen material de novia, y ciertamente, el hecho de tener una amenaza sobre mi cabeza no mejoraba mucho las cosas, aunque ayudaba mucho que mi novio fuera tan increíblemente comprensivo. Jamás se había enojado conmigo por cancelar nuestras salidas, o por no estarle dando la atención que claramente debía darle a una pareja. Ya habíamos pasado por una situación similar en el pasado cuando recién me había convertido en Mew, y sabía que para él no debía ser nada agradable el tener que prácticamente compartirme con el resto del planeta.

Desafortunadamente, no había otra opción por el momento. La última vez, la pausa en mi vida había durado más de un año en el que me había dedicado a tiempo completo a ser superheroína, y por fortuna él se había mantenido fiel y a mi lado porque me amaba y confiaba en mí lo suficiente como para no dejar que mi trabajo se interpusiera entre los dos. Sabía que nuestra relación era lo suficientemente fuerte como para pasar por esto una segunda vez, de eso no había duda, solo esperaba que ahora la pausa fuera más corta.

En cuanto el desayuno estuvo listo (o al menos lo suficientemente comestible para mi estomago vacío) nos serví uno a cada una y me dirigí a la mesa. Tuve que hacer un segundo viaje para llevar la maldita taza de té de Mint hacia ella.

\- Se te quemaron un poco, ¿no? – preguntó ella, al instante, mientras cortaba una esquina de su panqueque.

La miré sin decir nada y preferí comunicar mi frustración hacia su persona con una muy clara mirada. Lo entendió sin problemas.

\- Bien, bien, lo siento – dijo ella, mientras se paraba e iba hacia la despensa y traía consigo azúcar para su té – agradezco tu precario intento de desayuno.

\- ¿Precario? Que sepas que mis panqueques son excelentes.

Para demostrar mi punto, corté una esquina del mío y lo llevé a mi boca, haciendo una demostración de comerlo con gusto. Sin embargo, tuve que refrenar la mueca de disgusto ante el sabor a quemado que embargó mi lengua. Tan solo necesité darle vuelta sobre el plato para darme cuenta de que el lado inferior estaba bastante más que ''un poco quemado''.

\- Bueno, generalmente los hago bien – rectifiqué, echando una buena cantidad de miel sobre mi comida, porque aún pensaba comérmela.

\- Eso es porque últimamente estas distraída.

Me encogí de hombros, sin realmente responder a su comentario. Sabía a donde Mint quería llegar y debía decir que no era una conversación que estaba muy deseosa por tener. La había venido evitando toda la semana, y esperaba poder hacerlo un tiempillo más. Sin embargo, Mint no era el tipo de persona que se echaba para atrás.

\- Sabes que en algún momento vas a tener que contárnoslo, ¿no es verdad? – soltó ella de repente.

\- ¿Contar qué? – pregunté, haciéndome la tonta.

Mi mirada aún estaba concentrada en el plato frente a mí, pero pude sentir con bastante precisión los ojos azules de Mint sobre mi persona, mirándome con una mezcla de sarcasmo y frustración.

\- Sabes lo qué.

Suspiré y dejé el panqueque por la mitad. Subí la cabeza hasta poder ver a Mint a la cara, pero algo en su expresión tan fija me intimidó un poco, como si me estuviera sacando respuestas a sus preguntas directamente por la gestualidad de mi rostro, y no me gustó sentirme tan transparente, u observada.

Me levanté casi de un salto y me dirigí a la pileta con los platos para ponerme a lavar todo.

\- Ya sabes la historia, Mint – dije y aunque no estaba siendo del todo sincera, tampoco estaba mintiendo de forma descarada - se la he contado a todo el equipo varias veces, no sé que más estás esperando que te cuente...

\- Oh, por favor, has estado actuando extraño desde que volviste de aquella isla, y no me vengas a decir que sé toda la historia porque claramente estás ocultando algo, Ichigo.

\- No estoy ocultando nada…

\- Entonces no te molestaría explicármelo una vez más, ¿no?

Ya frustrada por su inquisición, dejé los platos y me di la vuelta para enfrentar a mi compañera de equipo. Si Mint quería escuchar la historia de nuevo, se la contaría malditamente de nuevo:

\- Como bien sabes...porque estuviste ahí para verlo... los alienígenas volvieron a aparecer en Tokyo hace una semana, y todas, yo incluida, pensábamos que estaban de vuelta para eliminar a la humanidad, o algo similar, ya sabes…como la última vez. ¡Pero todo lo contrario! parece que esta vez vinieron a advertirnos de una nueva alienigena (con el nombre Saya si no me equivoco) que se contenta con capturarme específicamente a mí para estudiar la deformidad de mi ADN, y vengarse porque su prometido psicópata tuvo sentimientos obsesivos por mí tres años atrás, lo cual no tiene ningún sentido... ¿recuerdas todo eso no?

Ella asintió, y yo seguí sin perder el tono mordaz en mi voz:

\- Bien, lo siguiente que pasó fue que uno de esos alienígenas parte del séquito de Saya, atacó a Kish y causó que involuntariamente se teletransportara, y yo estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la pelea como terminar accidentalmente yendo a caballito a una isla desierta en el medio de la nada. Allí pasé tres días de incomodidad, dolor, fiebre e increíble furia hasta que por fin Kish estuvo lo suficientemente fuerte como para traernos de vuelta a la civilización. ¿Contenta?

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y elevó una ceja. Me miró con una pregunta muy clara, pero yo simplemente me dejé apoyar contra la encimera y también crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho, imitando su postura, e intentando no dejare amedrantar.

Nos quedamos en ese enfrentamiento de miradas por unos segundos, cada una esperando a que la otra se rindiera. Por lo general, a quien le sucedía eso era a mí, pero aquel día no estaba para dejarle ganar. Al final, Mint suspiró y bajó los brazos.

\- Sé que eso no es toda la historia, Ichigo – me dijo, con voz suave, pero aún así decidida a saber.

Lancé los brazos al aire en señal de exasperación, y volví a darme vuelta hacia los platos.

\- No sé qué más quieres que te diga, Mint.

Eso era una mentira.

Sabía lo que ella quería que le dijera, o al menos, sabía de qué laguna en mi historia estaba hablando. El problema es que yo no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo, no todavía al menos. No cuando aún no me había hecho la cabeza todavía al respecto. Me habría gustado que por una vez en su vida, Mint viera que yo no quería hablar del asunto o que bien no importaba lo suficiente como para tuviera que contárselo. No estaba segura si ella estaba desconfiando de mí, o si simplemente su curiosidad era demasiado grande, pero el hecho es que mi amiga parecía incapaz de dejar el tema a un lado.

Sin importar cuantas veces evadía su pregunta, ella seguía preguntando, y cada vez, sus avances se hacían más difíciles de hacerme la tonta al contestar.

Mint caminó hasta ponerse a mi lado y mirarme a la cara antes de preguntar muy directamente:

\- ¿Sabes lo que quiero que me digas? Quiero que me digas que diablos pudo haber sucedido durante tres días sin posibilidad de comunicación o ayuda, entre tú y un alienígena que en el pasado estuvo visiblemente posesivo hacia ti. ¿Es nuestro aliado ahora? ¿Nuestro amigo? ¿Enemigo más que nunca? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Cómo diablos entra él en la cuestión de un nuevo ataque a la humanidad? ¿Podemos malditamente confiar en él y su especie o no?

 _Diablos, Mint._

No quería responder a ninguna de esas preguntas, no quería ni siquiera escucharlas en voz alta, porque ya tenerlas en mi cabeza era bastante malo de por sí. Me apabullaban día y noche, y ni siquiera a mí misma podía ser capaz de darme una respuesta satisfactoria.

Lo cierto es que…no tenía ni idea quien era Kish.

Al menos, no la nueva versión de él.

Tres años atrás el alienígena de cabello verde se había aparecido en la tierra con la sola intención de apoderarse de nuestro planeta y eliminar a la humanidad, forzándonos a mí y a otras cuatro inocentes chicas de la escuela y preparatoria a pelear en una guerra aparentemente eterna contra su especie. En el medio de todo aquel lío, el muy infeliz había decidido que sería buena idea generar una insana obsesión por mí, que por poco me lleva a ser secuestrada más de una vez, para ser llevada a dios-sabe-donde a jugar a la casita.

En ese momento, y considerando su posesividad, habría podido responder perfectamente a las preguntas de Mint con un muy rotundo: '' ¡No! No es, ni será jamás nuestro aliado!'' porque él nunca me había dado ninguna oportunidad de pensar lo contrario. Demasiadas veces me había aterrorizado a mi tierna edad de 14 años, por poco arruinado por completo mi relación con Masaya, y casi asesinado, como para poder pensar en él como un posible aliado en algún futuro.

Claro, después de entregarle el Mew Aqua y volver a su planeta, me había dado la impresión de que Kish más o menos había hecho las paces con el hecho de que nunca estaríamos juntos, lo cual me había dejado bastante tranquila de ya no tener a un acosador detrás de mí. Pero aún así, jamás había creído que mi opinión sobre él podría cambiar.

¿Hoy en día, tres años más tarde? Ya no estaba tan segura.

El mismo alienígena parecía un ser completamente diferente: más crecido, más fuerte, aparentemente más maduro, y sin sentimientos de obsesión enfermiza por mí. Me había salvado la vida más de una vez en nuestra aventura en la isla, y había prometido que su vuelta en la Tierra era con el objetivo de advertirme del peligro inminente y poder así protegerme. ¿Cómo esa persona podía ser la misma que tres años atrás había intentado matarme más de una vez? ¿Podía alguien cambiar tan extremadamente de mentalidad en el curso de unos años? ¿Podía Kish ser algo más que un enemigo? No me sentía preparada para discutir sobre él con mis amigas cuando yo misma tenía tantas dudas que podían poner en peligro a todo el equipo si me equivocaba.

No estaba preparada para esa responsabilidad sobre mis hombros todavía.

\- Todavía no sé como entra él en la cuestión, Mint – respondí, lo más sinceramente que lo había hecho en toda la semana.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos significa eso? Si va a haber un nuevo enemigo atacando a la humanidad…

\- No a la humanidad, solo a mí – le recordé, en un intento por desviar la conversación hacia otro tema.

\- Lo que sea…tú eres parte de la humanidad así que es lo mismo a que si nos atacaran a cualquiera de nosotras. Tenemos que saber cómo prepararnos, como protegernos. Necesitamos saber si podemos confiar en los ciniclones, o si de lo contrario…

\- No lo sé, Mint – la corté yo.

Ella hizo una pausa, y cuando volvió a hablar, fue de manera cortante:

\- ¿Tres días dependiendo el uno del otro y no lo sabes?

 _No, la verdad es que no,_ y peor aún, no quería ponérmelo a analizar porque me terminaría confundiendo de nuevo, como me había pasado en esos tres malditos días. Había aterrizado en la isla con un sentimiento de odio tan grande hacia Kish, tan segura de que iba a partirle la cara en la primera oportunidad que se me diera...y de alguna forma había terminado unas meras 72 horas después confiando en él, abrazada a él...e incluso besándolo.

 _Un desliz,_ me dije rápidamente, intentando que mis pensamientos no se vieran reflejados en mi rostro esta vez, porque este era exactamente un detalle que no estaba para nada interesada que mi equipo supiera.

Aquel... beso no había sido más que un accidente, un error de cálculo, un momento de necesidad estúpida que se había terminado demasiado rápido como para que fuera algo verdaderamente importante como para preocuparme...pero aún así había ocurrido, yo había dejado que pasara y eso probaba que mi mente no estaba en el lugar correcto con respecto a él. Significaba que lo había dejado acercarse demasiado, que podía hacerme cambiar de opinión muy fácilmente y probablemente manipularme sin que yo me diera cuenta. Y no estaba segura de que él se mereciera mi confianza todavía.

Todo lo que sabía era que su presencia siempre había demostrado ser una espiral de descontrol sobre mi vida, lo estuviera él intentando o fuera meramente por accidente. Solo tenía que mirar la situación actual (la cual era cien por ciento su culpa) para darme cuenta. Una vez más, me encontraba a mí misma con el pendiente sobre mi cuello, y no como mera decoración, sino con la intención de ser utilizado llegado el caso de un ataque alienígena. El cual, últimamente parecía más y más probable considerando la llegada de su novia…o más bien, futura esposa, intentando matarme. Esta vez, la amenaza quizás no iba dirigida para toda la Tierra, pero tenía mi nombre escrito por todos lados, y requería que estuviera alerta todo el tiempo si no quería terminar asesinada por la furia de una mujer celosa.

 _Gracias de nuevo, Kish._

Uno pensaría que la probabilidad de un ataque alienígena sobre la Tierra sería llevada a cabo por los mismos seres que ya lo habían hecho en el pasado, y por alguna buena razón al menos, como el hecho de querer salvar a su propia especie de la extinción, o algo así.

Pero no. Ahora el objetivo de la nueva alienígena en la Tierra, Saya, era encontrarme a mí, específicamente a mí, Ichigo Mamomiya. Kish me había dicho que ella quería estudiar mi ADN, y probablemente torturarme en el proceso, pero por lo que había escuchado de la historia, me parecía claro que Saya buscaba descargar su furia en el hecho de no poder canalizar correctamente sus sentimientos de celos. Quizás ella pensara que Kish todavía tenía sentimientos por mí, o quizás supiera que ya no los tenía y simplemente le enfurecía el hecho de que en algún momento había sentido algo por alguien más aparte de ella. Fuera cual fuera la razón de su furia, yo era su punto de enfoque, y por ende la misión ''capturar a Ichigo'', debía tener su atractivo para ella.

Quizás él no había orquestado el ataque, pero indirectamente era su responsabilidad, y era suficiente para mí como para hacerme dudar hacia quien tenía lealtad: su novia, o la chica que lo rechazó años atrás. De alguna forma me parecía que estaba bastante claro hacia que lado se inclinaría la balanza.

\- No puedo poner las manos en el fuego y asegurarte de que él es nuestro aliado, Mint.

\- No te pido eso, pero ¿ni siquiera puedes darme tu opinión acerca de él ahora?

 _Es más difícil de lo que parece._

Mi opinión sobre Kish había escalado varias posiciones desde que lo había vuelto a ver, de eso, sin duda, pero ¿tres días en una isla a su lado podían eliminar un año entero de desconfianza y enemistad?

En el momento había parecido que sí, que una alianza podía ser no solo necesaria, sino que absolutamente posible. Pero ahora que había pasado una semana, y que había podido descansar y aclararme la cabeza, estaba comenzando a dudar de mi resolución. ¿Estaba él de mi lado al cien por ciento? ¿Qué pasaría en el caso de que fuera forzado a elegir un bando? Yo no podía competir contra la mujer con la que él planeaba casarse. Nunca querría competir tampoco, porque ser el foco de atención de Kish, siempre era algo peligroso. La experiencia dictaba que cuanto menos atención me diera, más segura estaría.

Pero entonces, ¿en dónde me dejaba eso? Recibir atención de Kish era una receta para el desastre, y sin embargo, ser ignorada por él, significaba que era más propenso a ponerse del lado de su novia y olvidar por qué tenía importancia alguna el ayudar a salvar mi vida. En cualquiera de los dos casos, parecía que yo salía perdiendo, y maldita sea, estarme cuidando las espaldas de él era exactamente lo que no necesitaba en este momento.

Esta última semana no había habido ataque alguno, ni una aparición suya, y suponía que Kish había estado igual o más ocupado que yo cuidando de sus heridas como para buscarme o siquiera explicarme su plan de acción (si es que tenía alguno). Sin embargo, no podía evitar que su silencio fuera una pregunta constante en mi cabeza. ¿No saber noticia de él significaba que la alianza que habíamos compartido sobre la isla ya no significaba nada? ¿Era más inteligente arriesgarme a confiar en él, o todo lo que dijera de ahora en más sería un truco en un plan complejo para complacer a su futura esposa?

¿Cómo podía explicar todo esto a Mint o al resto de las Mew?

La respuesta era simple: no podía. Me había manejado para explicar más o menos bien quien era Saya y que buscaba en la Tierra, pero de ahí a ponerme a defender o atacar a Kish, mi resolución se volvía dudosa. Él era demasiado volátil, demasiado espontaneo, demasiado…apasionado, y un mentiroso experto como para tomar su palabra como la pura verdad.

No había sido capaz de explicar a las Mew lo que había sucedido en la isla entre Kish y yo, el tipo de extraña relación que habíamos cultivado porque ni yo misma lo entendía. Francamente, hay días en que ni siquiera quería entenderlo.

\- No, Mint, lo siento pero no sé que más decirte - dije con un suspiro, dando el tema por terminado.

Ella cerró los labios en una fina línea, claramente molesta de que no había sido capaz de sonsacarme la información que buscaba. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada se dirigió a su cuarto. Nuestro cuarto, en realidad, ya que lo estábamos compartiéndolo mientras la amenaza aún estaba pendiente sobre mi cabeza (y su cuarto de huespedes estaba siendo arreglado mientras sus padres seguían de viaje).

\- Ya es tarde, tenemos que ir a la escuela – anunció ella sobre su hombro con indiferencia.

Yo suspiré, ya imaginándome como se desarrollaría el resto del día con Mint dedicándome sus famosas miradas de desdén cada vez que osara a preguntarle la más mínima cosa. Nada más acababa de levantarme y parecía que ya estaba tan cansada como para volverme a dormir. Tuve que refrenar el deseo de volverme a la cama.

Estaba a punto de seguir a Mint para ir a cambiarme a mi uniforme, cuando de repente tuve un sensación muy extraña, como de una corriente de aire en mi nuca, y los pelos de los brazos se me pararon de punta. Reconociendo mi instinto casi infalible por la presencia de peligro, supe que había algo a mi espalda, y no queriendo ser tomada por sorpresa tome mi pendiente en una mano fuertemente, lista para usarla. Me giré sobre el suelo, agachándome como un gato a punto de atacar, y abrí la boca para dejar salir las palabras que sacarían a la luz la versión más poderosa de mí.

Sin embargo, no logré decir nada. Una mano pálida me tapó la boca, y otra me sostuvo de la muñeca, deteniendo el ataque que había estado por lanzar. Tardé un par de segundos hasta notar las familiares orejas puntiagudas, el pelo verde y los ojos dorados. Cuando lo hice, cuando su nombre se registró en mi cerebro cansado, abrí los ojos como platos y quise preguntarle qué diablos hacía allí en la cocina de Mint.

Kish debió haber visto la pregunta en mis ojos, porque en un susurro respondió:

\- No hay tiempo.

Y al final no pude preguntar nada porque su mano me sostuvo con fuerza de la muñeca, y antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañear nos habíamos teletransportado. Parecía que tener un día normal de secundaria estaba lejos de mis planes.

* * *

 **Primer capítulo de ''Sentimientos Encontrados''! Espero que les guste y les agradezco cualquier comentario :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Fue cuestión de un pestañeo. En un instante estaba de pie en la cocina de Mint lavando platos sucios llenos de masa de panqueque, y en el siguiente, me encontraba en lo que parecía un…un…

\- ¡¿Adonde diablos me trajiste?! – le grité a Kish apenas aterrizamos, porque no podía siquiera empezar identificar en qué lugar habíamos ido a parar.

Agregué un manotazo a su brazo junto con mi pregunta para que supiera que no apreciaba la forma en la que había decidido aparecerse de improvisto en mi vida. Otra vez. Lunes por las mañanas definitivamente no eran un buen momento para encontrarse a un problema andante como Kish, y menos que menos sin aviso.

Él hizo una mueca de dolor y se frotó el brazo en un gesto exagerado designado a molestarme, pero a mí no me movió ni un pelo. Solo esperaba que detrás de la broma hubiera verdadero dolor, o sería obligada a repetirme con un poco más de fuerza.

\- Siempre tan violenta, gatita, y yo que solo…

Lo corté antes de que el final de aquella frase, fuera la que fuera, me hiciera más propensa a ponerme violenta. Respiré hondo antes de decir:

\- Te lo juro por dios, Kish, si no me dices que diablos hacemos aquí en los próximos diez segundos, voy a enloquecer.

\- ¿Así que esta eres tú estando calmada? – preguntó en broma, y con un guiño agregó – Entonces no quiero ni imaginarte con el periodo…

Sí, definitivamente el muy maldito necesitaba que lo golpeara más fuerte.

Llevé mi brazo hacia atrás, tomando impulso para asestar un golpe que con un poco de suerte dejaría un agujero con la forma de su cuerpo en la pared. Demasiado dibujito animado de los 90, lo sé, pero una chica podía soñar.

Sin embargo, él detuvo mi puño cuando iba en una trayectoria directa hacia su cara.

\- Lo siento, lo siento – dijo riendo – no pude resistirme.

\- Que coincidencia, yo tampoco.

Y le di una patada que lo dejó retorciéndose en el suelo, sujetándose el estomago, y probablemente intentando no vomitar. No puedo decir que no lo disfruté, hacía bastante tiempo que le debía aquella patada.

Kish masculló lo que probablemente sería una palabrota en su propio idioma, y yo hice mi mejor intento por no reírme, porque suponía que burlarme del dolor de otra persona no estaba del todo bien visto. En cambio, me agaché a su lado y con voz muy calmada pregunte:

\- ¿Algún otro chiste más?

\- No, ya terminé – contestó, un poco sin aliento.

\- Bien, ¿puedes decirme entonces adonde me trajiste?

Él dio un par de bocanadas de aire, y cuando se recuperó lo suficiente como para pretender que no estaba sufriendo de dolor, se puso de pie nuevamente, y con una sonrisa que intentaba parecer inocente, pero yo sabía que no lo era, por fin contestó a mi pregunta:

\- Ichigo, quiero darte la bienvenida al cuartel general de los ciniclones.

\- ¿Disculpa? – pregunté, sin comprender lo que acababa de escuchar.

Como respuesta, Kish simplemente abrió los brazos, señalando la habitación extraña a nuestro alrededor, y esta vez observé con mayor detenimiento.

El sitio era espacioso, de paredes plateadas, techo alto y sin muchos muebles o decoraciones de ningún tipo, simplemente una mesa con diseño novedoso en su centro, y una pantalla de gran tamaño sobre una de las paredes. Parecía el salón de una casa, aunque con un aspecto más impersonal, más frío, como si no fuera un lugar designado a que personas vivieran allí, y por más vueltas que di alrededor de mi eje, no conseguí ver una puerta o una ventana por las cuales escapar en caso de necesitar una rápida retirada. Parecía que el modo de entrada y salida, era mediante la teletransportación, lo cual tenía sentido si aquella era la base de seres capaces de trasladarse con el simple pensamiento, pero yo claramente no podía hacerlo, lo cual me ponía en desigualdad de condiciones.

El pensamiento encendió un par de alarmas en mi cabeza que me pusieron ligeramente en guardia, aunque intenté que no se notara mientras paseaba por la habitación y la inspeccionaba hasta el más mínimo detalle.

A pesar de que técnicamente Kish ya no era mi enemigo (o al menos, me había venido probando lo contrario en la última semana al no atacar nuestro planeta sorpresivamente) no me sentía demasiado cómoda estando en un sitio extraño, al cual nunca había ido antes, y por sobre todo, sin tener posibilidad de largarme lo más rápido posible si lo necesitaba. Ser desconfiada era parte de ser Mew, especialmente luego de la cantidad de peleas que había tenido contra los ciniclones en el pasado. Pero la ligera claustrofobia, creo que venía de la parte de mi ADN entremezclada con un gato, y ciertamente no me gustaba las cuatro paredes cerrándose a mi alrededor.

Alianza o no alianza, en aquel momento me encontraba en la boca del lobo, y no estaba muy segura de cómo debía actuar o sentirme al respecto.

\- ¡Espera, no te he mostrado la mejor parte! – anunció Kish de repente.

Él flotó hacia un extremo de la habitación, donde abrió un compartimiento en la pared aparentemente lisa, y tocó un par de botones. Acto seguido, las paredes se retrajeron, como unas simples cortinas, y detrás se reveló la imagen más increíble que había visto en toda mi vida.

Tuve que frotarme los ojos porque no podía creer lo que estaba viendo frente a mí. Mi cerebro no podía aceptar, que justo allí, detrás de lo que parecía un simple vidrio, estaba mi propio planeta, pero visto desde arriba…muy desde arriba.

\- Esto…esto…que…estamos… - balbuceé como una tonta, causando que Kish volviera a reírse, pero esta vez sí que no me importó. Apenas noté el sonido.

\- Ajá – contestó él, flotando hasta quedar a mi lado – estamos en el espacio.

 _No, no puede ser,_ me dije, _tiene que ser un truco._

No podía estar viendo la imagen que millones de personas alrededor del mundo probablemente matarían por ver, pero solo un porcentaje muy pequeño lograban experimentarlo de primera mano. Millones de personas extremadamente más inteligentes que yo, que entrenan durante años para poder viajar al espacio y ver nuestro mundo en toda su grandeza y belleza… ¿y yo me había aparecido más rápido que un latido y en pijama?

De haberlo sabido, quizás me habría vestido un poco más, pero ciertamente era algo que no me había esperado ver aquel día. Escuela, Café Mew y la casa de Mint… el espacio de exterior visto desde una nave espacial alienígena definitivamente no había estado en mi lista.

\- ¿Por qué…? – empecé a preguntar, y probé de nuevo cuando me di cuenta de que no podía terminar la pregunta - ¿por qué estamos en el espacio?

Kish me miró con confusión.

\- ¿Qué pregunta es esa, Ichigo? Por supuesto que estamos en el espacio, ¿Dónde pensabas que estaría el cuartel general de una especie alienígena?

 _Bueno, tiene razón,_ pensé, aunque eso no hizo que comprendiera mejor la situación, o que me pareciera menos alocada. _Estoy en el espacio…_

Definitivamente era demasiado temprano en la mañana para lidiar con una de las situaciones más extrañas que había vivido en mi vida, y eso que había pasado por unos cuantos momentos a lo largo de mi adolescencia que estaba segura que si se lo comentaba a mis padres o compañeros de clase, me internarían en un psiquiátrico por creerme loca. Había pasado por el descubrimiento de ser una Mew, por varias transformaciones a un gato, y peleado contra incontables monstruos quimeras que nadie se imaginaría nunca que podrían existir.

Pero esto, estar literalmente afuera de mi mundo... superaba cualquiera de esos momentos, y dejaba mi cerebro como un huevo frito.

Me giré hacia Kish (muy probablemente para preguntarle nuevamente si en verdad estábamos en una nave espacial) y vi que estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en el aire en el centro de la habitación, mirándome expectante, y con una gran sonrisa.

Una vez más desde que lo había vuelto a ver después de tanto tiempo, me pregunté cual sería la edad de Kish. Sabía que él no contaba los años al igual que lo hacíamos los humanos, pero siempre había considerado que su edad estaba bastante cerca de la mía. Sin embargo, había ciertas situaciones en las que me hacía dudar, como cuando sonreía de aquella manera infantil que lo hacía parecer de repente mucho más pequeño y travieso.

 _O cuando no sonríe en absoluto, y sus ojos parecer arder con algo más..._

No estuve segura de donde salió aquel pensamiento, pero llevó consigo un tren de imágenes que no fui capaz de parar. Imágenes muy completamente diferentes de este Kish sonriente y travieso, y que me mostraban una versión de él más adulta, y quien de repente me parecía mucho mayor y maduro que mis 17 años. Imágenes que yo misma había visto en la isla y vivido en carne propia.

\- ¿Pasa algo, gatita? - preguntó, y el muy maldito sonrió con suficiencia como si...supiera. Sus ojos dorados danzaban con una pregunta, y yo peleé para no sonrojarme porque había olvidado lo intensa que podía volverse su mirada.

De repente, y afortunadamente para mí, recordé que esta no era ninguna visita social, ni tampoco un sueño del que me iba a despertar tranquilamente en mi cama, y me dije a mí misma que tenía que dejar estúpidos pensamientos a un lado. Yo estaba allí por una razón, una que probablemente se entrelazaba con todo el lío de su futura esposa queriendo matarme, y si él tenía finalmente nueva información para darme, fuera positiva o negativa, necesitaba saberla.

Me acerqué un poco hacia él e intenté no mirar por las ventanas para no distraerme con…el espacio exterior. _Diablos, que locura._

Kish palmeó un par de veces la mesa a su lado, posiblemente para que yo también me sentara, ya que no había silla alguna en aquella habitación, y yo no podía flotar a su lado en el aire.

\- Prefiero estar de pie – dije, cruzándome de brazos, en parte porque estaba molesta, en parte porque no tenía puesto un sostén y allí dentro hacía un poco de frío.

Kish llevó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, en un gesto que le había hecho hacer infinidad de veces durante el año en que definitivamente fuimos enemigos, y se había creído la gran cosa en lo que va de villanos. Parecía que era su posición cómoda.

\- Siempre tan desconfiada – me dijo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si no estuviera de acuerdo con mi decisión.

\- Bueno, disculpa pero me pongo así cuando me secuestran sin razón aparente.

 _Más de una vez,_ agregué en mi cabeza.

\- No te secuestré, necesitaba hablar contigo – contestó él, en lo que me pareció un tono sincero, pero con Kish nunca podía estar segura - te llevaré de vuelta apenas terminemos, lo prometo.

\- ¿Y no podías decirme eso en vez de teletransportarme sin decirme nada?

Los viajes a través del espacio definitivamente no eran mi pasatiempo favorito, y a pesar de lo útil que debía ser como método de transporte, luego de nuestra experiencia en la isla, había decidido no volver a experimentar otro salto en un futuro cercano.

Especialmente luego de todo el asunto de que la habilidad de teletransportación de Kish había hecho cortocircuito durante esos tres días y casi causado que nos desintegráramos en el aire como moléculas al vacío. Ninguno de los dos recordaba demasiado sobre aquel episodio en particular, solamente quedaba un recuerdo de un pasaje de tiempo indefinido y una confusión muy grande sobre quienes éramos, o hacia donde íbamos. Si algo nos quedaba claro, sin embargo, era que no buscábamos repetirlo por ninguna razón. Nos había costado lo suficiente volver a ser nosotros mismos como para que no diera absoluto terror la posibilidad de haber fallado.

Sabía que Kish ya se había curado de las heridas del arma de Saya en la última semana, por lo que su habilidad había vuelto a estar al 100 por ciento, sin embargo, yo prefería evitar ser teletransportada hasta nuevo aviso.

Claramente a Kish no le había llegado mi comunicado.

\- Te lo dije, no tuve tiempo – argumentó él.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunté, finalmente acercándome más hacia él para poder hablar frente a frente - ¿Por qué no tuviste tiempo? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿De qué tienes que hablarme?

\- Bien, bien, directo al punto, me gusta – contestó él, y a pesar de que su tono fue uno travieso, enseguida se puso serio – Saya planea un ataque contra ti.

Saya (mejor conocida como la prometida psicópata del chico frente a mí) era una alienígena de una especie diferente a la de Kish, curiosa por realizar experimentos científicos extraños sobre seres interesantes como yo, y descendiente de una larga cadena de guerreros. Ah, y aparentemente compartía ADN animal al igual que yo, aunque ella de nacimiento. Desafortunadamente, no sabía mucho más sobre la persona que estaba intentando matarme porque la única vez que habíamos estado cara a cara, yo había estado lo suficientemente ocupada dándole una paliza a su prometido como para poder verla correctamente. O siquiera darme cuenta que estaba allí.

En aquel momento solo había logrado vislumbrar una serie de figuras cubiertas por un manto oscuro, como sombras a plena luz del día, bajo las cuales no pude ver ninguna facción en particular. Me la había intentado imaginar en mi cabeza un par de veces, porque encontraba que ponerle rostro a quien actualmente estaba arruinando mi vida, me ayudaba a canalizar mi enojo más productivamente. Pero por más que lo había intentado, no había sido capaz de ver nada en mi cabeza que me ayudara a imaginármela. Después de todo, los únicos alienígenas que había conocido eran los ciniclones, y sabía que ella no se parecía ellos, y probablemente tampoco a los seres humanos. Así que por el momento, su rostro en mis pensamientos se mantenía escondido tras un gran signo de pregunta.

Sus intenciones, por el contrario, no eran tan ambiguas.

\- Eso ya lo sabíamos – le dije, molesta de que me hubiera sacado en pijama por un fragmento de información tan obvio – está difícil que quiera matarme sin lanzar un ataque contra mí.

\- No quiere matarte, quiere…

\- Estudiar mi ADN y torturarme – le interrumpí, completando su frase – sí, sí, lo sé, pero eso no mejora las cosas. Además, creo que si termina matándome, para ella sería un bonus.

\- Lo sé – respondió él, con un tono repentinamente…triste.

Me habría gustado no oír la decepción en su tono de voz, o no ver la sombra que le cruzó la mirada antes de que la bajara al suelo y evitara mirarme completamente. Me habría gustado pretender que Kish no experimentaba el mismo espectro de emociones que yo, y por lo tanto, no tendría por qué sentirme culpable por haber hecho un comentario.

¡Un comentario que estaba en todo mi derecho de hacer y del cual yo tenía la completa razón! Pero diablos, me daba un pequeño ramalazo de culpa, porque lo quisiera ver o no, él se culpaba a sí mismo por traerme el problema directamente a mi planeta, y por primera vez desde que nos conocíamos, estaba intentando ayudarme.

Después de todo, él no tenía exactamente la culpa por la guerra que se me venía encima. Podía considerarlo indirectamente responsable por no haber eliminado todo dato de mí en cuanto volvió a su planeta natal para que su prometida no tuviera oportunidad de conocer mi existencia, y por supuesto si él no se hubiera obsesionado conmigo, también habría ayudado a mejorar mis posibilidades. Pero más allá de eso, no podía culparlo, porque mi verdadero enemigo orquestando mi muerte era Saya, no Kish.

Podía pelear contra él, y darle un par de golpes cuando se pasaba de listo, o discutirle hasta que me quedara sin voz porque me hacía enojar su forma de ser. Pero verlo así, tan decaído por un mínimo comentario mío, y sin una respuesta de su parte con la cual seguir discutiendo, no me hacía sentir bien, no nos ayudaba a ninguno de los dos, y me hacía sentir un poco cruel.

 _A pesar de que tengo razón…_ me dije silenciosamente, pero suponía que no tenía porque seguir recordándoselo a Kish.

Fui a abrir la boca para disculparme, pero entonces él subió la cabeza de nuevo, y cuando me miró a los ojos, supe que había escondido aquella sombra que había visto pasar, y su tono de voz ya no fue triste:

\- No te preocupes, te ayudaré a salir de esto.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunté, y aunque de verdad lo intenté, no conseguí que mi voz no se escuchara tan derrotada.

Me senté sobre la mesa porque no creía que los pies me aguantaran más mi peso.

\- Bueno, para empezar: voy a averiguar y advertirte de los futuros ataques contra tu vida, como el de hoy.

\- ¿Hoy? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Por eso te saqué de la casa tan rápido. Me enteré que un ataque venía hacia ti hoy, y procure llevarte lejos – contestó él, con una sonrisa como si todo estuviera bien.

Me puse de pie tan rápido que por poco me caigo al suelo. Kish pareció alarmado, y fue a decirme algo pero yo le corté acercándome a él y sujetándolo de la camiseta con toda mi fuerza.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que me sacaste de la casa porque había un ataque dirigido hacia mí? – sabía que estaba repitiendo sus palabras pero necesitaba estar segura de lo que estaba oyendo - ¿Estás completamente seguro?

\- Sí – contestó él dubitativo - ¿no lo tendría que haber hecho?

Sentí que el corazón me latía como una maquinaria defectuosa, y la cabeza me dio vueltas hasta que me sentí tan mareada que vi oscuridad detrás de mis ojos. Mi garganta estaba repentinamente seca, pero de alguna forma logré decir:

\- Llévame de vuelta.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Llévame de vuelta ahora mismo! ¡Mint está en la casa!

Kish me miró con confusión, y luego con alarma cuando registró la seriedad de mis palabras. Sin advertencia alguna, me tomó de los brazos, y un instante después nos encontramos nuevamente en la cocina de Mint.

Me solté de su agarre enseguida, y di vueltas a mi alrededor, medio enloquecida de preocupación y esperando ver un desastre de muebles rotos, gravilla y fuego por todas partes. Pero al parecer la cocina y comedor de Mint estaban tan intactos como los había dejado en mi partida, ya que no había un solo indicio de que un ataque había sucedido en ningún momento.

 _Al menos ninguno en esta parte de la casa en particular,_ pensé.

\- ¡Mint! – grité, mientras salía corriendo escaleras arriba.

Fui de dos en dos por los escalones hasta llegar a su dormitorio y abrí la puerta con el impulso suficiente como para que se golpeara contra la pared desde el interior. Mint me habría gritado por posiblemente dejar una marca en su precioso empapelado azulado, pero Mint no estaba en la habitación para gritarme.

El dormitorio estaba vacío. Intacto, sin desorden o destrozos, pero vacío de igual forma, y comencé a desesperarme un poco, a pesar de los obvios indicios de que no había habido lucha en este lugar. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca y noté que aún era demasiado temprano como para que ella hubiera salido para la escuela. Además, su mochila aún seguía en el suelo, y el uniforme sobre su cama aún sin hacer. ¿Pero entonces donde estaba ella?

\- Ichigo – me llamó Kish apenas me alcanzó en el dormitorio.

Yo me giré hacia él, roja de furia y si es que él pensaba decirme algo, no me enteré, porque le corté para preguntarle en un tono cortante:

\- ¿Qué ataque planeaba Saya contra mí?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Hice un sonido de exasperación porque cada segundo que Kish tardara en darme la información que necesitaba eran menos oportunidades para Mint de salir viva de cual fuera la situación en la que estaba metida.

\- Me refiero a que planeaba hacerme ella. ¿Arrojar una bomba en la casa? ¿Enfrentarse conmigo mano a mano? ¿Llevarme a su guarida contra mi voluntad?

\- No conozco los detalles de su operación, pero…

\- ¿No lo sabes? Me dijiste que tenías información.

\- Sí, pero lo descubrí hace unos minutos, y no tuve tiempo de…

\- ¡¿Entonces de que diablos ibas a salvarme?! – grité.

No esperé su respuesta. Me di la vuelta por la habitación, buscando mi celular en algún sitio en el desorden de mi ropa por el suelo y sobre el escritorio. Tiré al piso libros, y abrí cajones, cerrándolos de vuelta de un portazo.

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué nunca podía encontrar mi maldito teléfono cuando lo necesitaba?

\- Ichigo – me habló Kish nuevamente, pero esta vez con un tono cauteloso, como si se estuviera enfrentando a una bestia salvaje, y puede que en ese momento fuera así porque no me sentía del todo civilizada – sea lo que sea que Saya planeaba, obviamente no lo llevó a cabo…

\- Claro, y como siempre, tu palabra me deja mucho más tranquila – respondí de forma seca.

Fue un golpe bajo, lo sabía, pero en aquel momento no me sentía con la capacidad de sentirme culpable por él, no cuando su negligencia podía haber posiblemente causado un ataque a la vida de mi amiga.

Si es que a Kish le dolió u ofendió mi comentario de alguna manera, ciertamente no lo dejó entrever. Su tono fue tan calmado como antes:

\- No te pido que tomes mi palabra, pero velo por ti misma, Ichigo. No hubo ningún ataque en esta casa.

\- ¡¿Y si fue secuestrada?! – le grité – ¡¿Y si se la llevaron como fui llevada yo sin siquiera una pista?!

\- Es tu compañera de equipo desde hace años y es fuerte. No la habrían llevado sin una buena pelea de su parte.

No contesté, porque sabía que él tenía un punto a su favor, pero eso no mejoraba exactamente las cosas o me hacía sentir menos intranquila. No estaba segura de las habilidades de Saya o de su séquito de alienígenas, bien podían ser extremadamente poderosos y capaces de manejar a una sola Mew. Por más fuerte que Mint fuera, no sabía de las habilidades o debilidades de sus enemigos… o más bien, de mis enemigos, que yo acababa de tirarle dentro de la seguridad de su propia casa.

Eventualmente encontré mi teléfono debajo de un libro de matemática, y con rapidez marqué el número de mi amiga, pero este sonó y sonó, y sonó… hasta irse directamente a la contestadora. Probé de nuevo, y con cada nuevo pitido, mi ansiedad crecía cada vez más, hasta que se hizo tan insoportable que fue incómoda dentro de mi propio cuerpo, y tuve que dejarla salir. Exploté.

\- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! – grité a Kish, apuntándolo con un dedo.

\- Ichigo, todo va a estar bien – respondió él, levantando sus brazos en el aire en señal de rendición – te ayudaré a encontrar a tu amiga, solo tenemos que…

\- ¡No! Tú y yo no tenemos que hacer nada, la encontraré por mi cuenta.

Guardé mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pijama y di zancadas hasta el otro extremo de la habitación en busca de mis zapatos. Con furia empecé a ponérmelos, sin molestarme en desatar los cordones antes de hacerlo.

\- Ichigo, espera, sé razonable...

¿Y no era eso exactamente lo que necesitaba? Que el psicópata obsesivo me pidiera a mí que me calmara.

\- ¡¿Razonable?! – grité, y de un salto me puse de pie y lo enfrenté de nuevo, haciendo que retrocediera un par de pasos - A mi amiga puede haberle pasado algo horrible, ¿y me pides que sea razonable? He estado toda la semana sin saber una sola palabra de ti, mi supuesto aliado, mirándome las espaldas todo el tiempo en caso de que alguien a quien nunca he visto en mi vida venga a atacarme, ¿y tú me pides que sea razonable?

Él me miró con una mezcla entre sorpresa y preocupación, y supe que todo lo que le estaba diciendo en mi arranque de histeria debía de estarle golpeando alguna fibra sensible. En algún rincón de mi cabeza sabía que esta discusión estúpida no estaba ayudando, y que debería estar saliendo de la casa en busca de Mint, pero tenía tanto enojo adentro, tanta frustración, que no estaba segura de poder detenerme.

\- No fue mi intención poner en peligro a Mint, ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba contigo, solo quería...

\- ¿Ayudarme? - terminé la frase por él, aunque mi tono fue mucho más burlón y seco que el suyo - Si este es tu concepto de ayuda, prefiero que no me des nada.

Él fue a abrir la boca para contestarme algo, pero sinceramente, nada que pudiera decirme me interesaba demasiado, porque nada arreglaría las cosas.

\- No puedes simplemente aparecerte en mi vida cada vez que a ti te conviene y darla vuelta de esta manera, Kish, porque somos todos los demás que no tenemos nada que ver quienes salimos heridos.

\- Al menos deja que yo…

\- ¡No! – lo frené - No me interesa que te aparezcas sin advertencia y lleves a cabo un plan del cual nunca te molestaste en consultar conmigo, y luego vuelvas a desaparecer sin dar señal de vida. No me interesa depositar mi confianza en alguien que no toma o respeta mi opinión y puede poner en peligro mi vida o la de mis seres queridos por el simple hecho de que haces lo que te plazca. No eres un buen compañero, Kish, y si fuera mi vida solamente en peligro, lo podría ignorar, pero comprometes la seguridad de mis amigas, y eso no lo puedo aceptar.

Él se quedo callado, mirándome con sorpresa, quizás no entendiendo del todo mi arrebato de furia cuando él solamente planeaba ayudarme. Pero no podía dejarle hacer eso a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, no cuando todo lo que tocaba parecía caerse a pedazos.

\- Encontraré la manera de salvarme a mí misma – le dije, decidida, y un poco dolida, porque sinceramente, había querido confiar en él - no voy a necesitar más de tu ayuda, lo siento pero no me sirves.

A pesar de lo adulto que Kish se había puesto en los últimos años, a pesar de la obvia fortaleza que había generado en ese anteriormente menudo cuerpo, y a pesar de la superioridad que había visto en su mirada dorada incontables veces…de repente y a pesar de todo eso, lo noté vulnerable ante mí. Como a un niño pequeño quien solo buscaba hacer las cosas bien.

Vi rechazo en sus ojos, en un pozo profundo que jamás había notado en su mirada, en la manera en que sus hombros se fueron ligeramente hacia adelante como si quisiera hacerse más pequeño hasta desaparecer del planeta. Vi su actitud derrotada, y lo sentí como un vacío en mi propio pecho, como si alguien hubiera estrujado mi corazón en un puño y exprimido hasta sacarle todo lo que tenía.

Me quedé sin aliento, mirándolo y comprendiendo que acababa de lastimarlo tan terriblemente como nadie lo podría hacer nunca, porque por alguna razón, a Kish siempre le había importado lo que yo pensara de él. Y por alguna razón, alguna extraña maldita razón…podía empatizar. Podía sentir su dolor por ser rechazado, por haberse convertido en alguien a quien los demás no solo no necesitaban, pero incluso empeoraba las cosas. Podía sentir su soledad, su angustia y frustración, como si fueran mis propios sentimientos y estos me estuvieran carcomiendo por dentro, llenándolo todo hasta que un dolor de cabeza martilleaba mis sienes y todo lo que podía pensar era…

 _No me necesita…_

\- ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?!

Ambos nos giramos la voz chillona que había hablado, y yo por poco me caigo al suelo de puro alivio.

\- ¡Mint! – exclamé con demasiada felicidad, y corrí hasta ella para abrazarla – estaba tan preocupada.

\- Si, las duchas sueles ser muy peligrosas – dijo ella de forma sarcástica.

Solo entonces noté la toalla a su alrededor y el pelo mojado contra su cara. Me alejé un paso, teniendo que verla de pies a cabeza para realmente comprender que ella estaba ahí y que no me lo estaba imaginando.

 _Ducha,_ me dije, sin poder creer como no había pensado esa posibilidad. En mi defensa había estado demasiado preocupada y puede que ligeramente histérica como para recordar lo grande que era la casa de Mint y lo fácilmente que uno podía no escuchar gritos si se estaba en un cuarto lo suficientemente lejos.

\- Te llamé – le comenté entonces, mostrando mi celular - ¿no lo has oído?

\- No lo debo haber escuchado por la ducha, ¿necesitabas algo? – preguntó ella, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo - ¿y puedes explicarme que hace él aquí?

Entonces recordé que no estábamos solas en la habitación, y que había cierto alienígena a quien le había acusado de haber sido participe en el asesinato de mi amiga. La amiga que actualmente estaba de pie y hablando conmigo en toalla.

A mi entender, el hecho de que Mint estuviera bien y que el ataque no se hubiera efectuado, no cambiaba mucho las cosas en relación a mi alianza con Kish, ya que fácilmente el final a esta historia podía haber transcurrido de manera muy distinta. Habíamos tenido suerte, Saya se había retractado por alguna razón, y Mint estaba bien… ¿pero por cuánto tiempo podía seguir pretendiendo que tenía todo bajo control? ¿Cuánto tiempo podía ignorar el hecho de que yo no sabía nada de mi enemigo, y ella sabía todo de mí? Yo estaba en desventaja, y Kish, lejos de darme la información que requería, prefería venir y teletransportarme sin explicaciones, como si sacarme de una situación peligrosa puntual arreglara las cosas.

En este caso, puede que estuviéramos a salvo, pero aquello era temporal. Saya vendría a por más, y lo sabía. Lo que casi había ocurrido esta mañana me había dejado demasiado nerviosa como para hacer concesiones de ningún tipo. De nada me servía tener un tiro al aire como Kish haciendo lo que se le antojaba o le parecía correcto para ayudarme y sin incluirme en las decisiones. Si no me veía como una compañera…entonces que no me viera en absoluto.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero Kish se adelantó para decir:

\- No te preocupes, ya me iba.

Me miró una última vez, y todo aquel dolor que me pareció haber visto unos instantes antes, se escondió detrás de una máscara de seriedad que no dejó entrever nada. Sin una palabra más, se teletransportó, y un vacío muy extraño llenó la habitación.

Y me molesté.

Me molesté porque el viejo Kish me habría peleado porque él había tenido razón al final, y porque me habría sonreído con suficiencia, o guiñado el ojo con picardía, o recibido algún gesto pervertido de su parte que me hiciera saber que no acababa de romper en pedazos algo en su interior.

Me molesté porque la vieja Ichigo no le habría importado en lo más mínimo si él se iba triste u ofendido luego del desastre que había causado en mi estado emocional. Él se había merecido mi histeria, mis palabras de enojo, e incluso mi rechazo a su ayuda, pero era yo quien se sentía culpable por mantenerlo al margen y tratarlo como el mismo enemigo que había sido en el pasado, a pesar de que ya no lo era.

Me molesté porque me di cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, de lo diferentes que éramos ahora y como a pesar de ello, seguíamos siendo niños incapaces de trabajar juntos. Tenía muchas razones irracionales para estar molesta.

\- ¿Me vas a explicar por fin que pasa entre ustedes dos?

La miré sorprendida, porque por poco me había olvidado que Mint estaba allí. ¿Y no era su pregunta muy fácil y a la vez muy difícil de contestar ahora mismo?

\- Absolutamente nada – contesté.

Me quité los zapatos de un puntapié, y me dirigí hasta el baño para darme mi propia ducha.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2! Espero que les guste, y si pueden dejen algún comentario :) Muchas gracias!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Bum.

El golpe reverberó por la habitación una sola vez cuando golpeé la bolsa de boxeo y la cadena que la sostenía al techo hizo un ligero tintineo cuando se balanceó en el aire frente a mí, pero apenas lo escuché por el sonido de mi propia respiración agitada. Frené un instante, y me quité el sudor de la frente antes de dar un nuevo golpe.

Mechas rojas de mi pelo fueron hacia adelante, oscureciendo ligeramente mi visión, pero no me molesté demasiado en quitarlas del camino más allá de soplar para que no me taparan los ojos. Había intentado atarme el pelo, pero había descubierto que en mi apuro por salir de la casa de Mint aquella mañana, me había olvidado de traerme un broche. Había encontrado un lazo rojo entre los bolsillos de mi ropa con el cual había improvisado un torniquete en mi pelo, pero probó ser insuficiente apenas me metí de lleno en mi entrenamiento, y lo descarté a un lado.

Bum.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos golpes había asestado a lo que fuera que tenían en su interior las bolsas de boxeo, y mis brazos estaban empezando a notar el esfuerzo de mantenerlos alzados tanto rato seguido, pero no estaba dispuesta a tomar un descanso todavía. Sabía que no me serviría de nada por el momento.

Las últimas dos veces que había intentado frenar y descansar, me había encontrado a mi misma demasiado ansiosa como para sentarme más de 30 segundos seguidos sin salir disparada de mi asiento para continuar con mi entrenamiento. Nunca había sido una loca del ejercicio, ni tampoco adicta a mantenerme en forma, todo lo contrario, mis compañeras habían tenido que prácticamente obligarme día a día a entrenar para que nuestro pequeño grupo se hiciera más fuerte.

Odiaba entrenar, pero actualmente tenía demasiada energía acumulada, demasiada ansiedad que quemar, y en el momento en que intentaba relajarme, mi mente se iba por una tangente sin quererlo, hasta eventualmente llegar a Saya, a Kish, y a la amenaza de muerte sobre mi cabeza. Temas que me generarían una ulcera si los seguía teniendo tan presente como ahora.

Bum.

El sonido de los golpes me ayudaba a enfocarme en algo en específico, y el cansancio en mi cuerpo me permitía no pensar en nada más que aquella bolsa y mi puño conectando con ella. Una y otra vez. Golpe tras golpe tras golpe, hasta que pudiera hacerme creer a mí misma que no quedaba en el mundo nada más allá que esto: yo y mi bolsa de boxeo.

Mientras fuera capaz de descargar mi energía, canalizarla en algo productivo que posiblemente pudiera mantenerme viva en caso de que Saya me encontrara uno de estos días, menos probabilidades tendría yo de caer en el arranque nervioso que estaba segura que mi cuerpo estaba al borde de caer. Por más nerviosa, ansiosa o furiosa que malditamente quisiera sentirme (¡porque la amenaza estaba sobre mi cabeza y sobre la de nadie más!) sabía que no podía darme el lujo de expresarme abiertamente. No al menos, si quería mantener el respeto de mi equipo.

Siempre había sido muy efusiva, espontánea y bastante gritona, eso no había cambiado con el tiempo, pero en los temas que tenían que ver con las Mew o la supervivencia de la Tierra, había aprendido muy temprano en el juego a mostrarme más confiada, incluso si no lo sentía verdaderamente. Mostrar debilidad ante un alienígena podía significar perder una batalla, perder terreno, o incluso salir herida. Mostrar debilidad ante una Mew, significaba descender la moral del equipo, la confianza de mis compañeras dispuesta en mí y posiblemente la fuerza que generábamos en nuestra unión.

Así que no…no podía mostrarme preocupada, asustada o desmoralizada ahora, cuando nuevamente me encontraba a mi misma de vuelta en las andanzas de ser una Mew, y con el papel de líder recayendo sobre mis hombros. No podía darme el lujo de que los sentimientos se me notaran tan claramente en mi rostro, o en mis expresiones corporales, o en mis palabras. No podía permitirme a mí misma caer en el miedo de fallar, y arrastrar a mi equipo conmigo hasta que todas estuviéramos tan inútiles como yo me sentía.

Lo quisiera o no, la Tierra necesitaba heroínas, y si yo no me sentía acorde al papel, entonces…mala suerte, porque ya lo tenía y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo. Mi mejor opción era afrontarlo, idear un plan, y terminar con la amenaza lo más pronto posible. Solo entonces quizás mi vida podría volver a ser lo que había sido antes de convertirme en Mew.

 _Buenas épocas,_ rememoré, y volví a dar un nuevo golpe.

Un sonido diferente cortó el silencio de la habitación y me puso inmediatamente en guardia. Tomé mi pendiente y miré hacia la única entrada al pequeño gimnasio por debajo del Café Mew.

\- ¿Ichigo?

Una voz llamó mi nombre un piso más arriba, donde se encontraba el café, y me relajé al reconocerla como la voz de Masaya. Entre todas las personas que podrían haberme sorprendido, sin duda lo prefería a él, y me apuré a subir al piso de arriba.

Me lo encontré dando vueltas por el café, llamándome, y confundido al ver que no parecía haber vida alguna en el pequeño local. Reí, y supongo que fue el sonido de mi risa lo que llevó su mirada directamente a la mía. Sonrió entonces, y se acercó hacia mí.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Ichigo? – me preguntó él, envolviéndome en un abrazo tan cálido que por un momento me hizo olvidarme de mi ansiedad – no te veo hace días.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento – contesté, abrazándolo de vuelta.

Ni me molesté en explicar lo que me había mantenido ocupada en los últimos días. Masaya tenía experiencia en temas Mew y probablemente podía escribir un libro con mis excusas de salvar al mundo, o entrenar para salvar al mundo…o estudiar para un examen de matemática. Por supuesto algunas de las cosas que me habían sucedido últimamente eran nuevas tanto para él como para mí, y ante territorio desconocido prefería quedarme callada antes de arruinar un buen rato a solas con mi novio.

\- No te disculpes, haces lo que tienes que hacer.

¿Cómo había logrado conseguir enamorar a la persona más absolutamente comprensiva del mundo? No estaba segura, pero era como un respiro hondo en mis pulmones, como agua fría sobre una fea quemadura.

Sonreí lo más genuinamente que lo había hecho en toda la semana.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté, cuando me alejé de su abrazo – No me malentiendas, me encanta la compañía pero hoy no me esperaba ver a nadie.

\- No te vi en la escuela, y me preocupé. Mint me dijo donde podrías estar. ¿Paso algo hoy?

Suspiré.

 _¿Qué no pasó hoy?_

Una vez más en lo que iba de la última semana me encontré ante la gran encrucijada de decidir exactamente que decirle a Masaya sobre toda la situación. No me gustaba el hecho de ocultar información a la persona con la que supuestamente debía ser completamente sincera, y la idea de mentir me hacia un nudo al estómago. ¿Pero que podía decirle cuando yo misma tenía tan poca información?

Masaya sabía lo suficiente de mi pasado como Mew, de la obsesión de Kish por mí, y de mi más reciente escapadita de pesadilla en una isla desierta en alguna parte del mundo, como para que pudiera comprender la situación por lo que yo estaba pasando actualmente, y puede que incluso pudiera ayudarme a crear algún asomo de estrategia en mi batalla personal contra Saya. Estaba bastante segura que él incluso preferiría saber lo que ocurría en mi vida, tanto las cosas malas como las buenas.

El problema es que yo no estaba tan segura de querer que él supiera todo. A fin de cuentas, una cosa era saber que la tierra había sido atacada en el pasado y yo había sido parte de un grupo con el deber de protegerla, otra cosa totalmente distinta era saber que la nueva amenaza estaba únicamente sobre la cabeza de su novia. Una cosa era saber que un chiquillo alienígena extraño había tenido una obsesión un tanto insana por mí tres años atrás, y otra muy diferente era venir a enterarse de que la prometida del mismo chiquillo buscaba matarme por esa misma obsesión.

Una cosa era recordar a Kish como mi enemigo mortal, otra cosa muy diferente era venirse a enterar que él buscaba ser mi aliado…y que probablemente yo lo necesitaba. Masaya no era del tipo celoso, pero aún así le desagradaba Kish tanto como a mí, y no sabía cuál podía llegar a ser su opinión sobre cierta alianza que se había llevado a cabo en esos tres días de mi ausencia. O del hecho de que yo la hubiera roto en mil pedazos esa misma mañana.

 _Por ser apresurada e histérica, además._

La idea de casi haberle costado la vida a Mint unas meras horas atrás me había puesto demasiado nerviosa, y sabía que había terminado quemando por completo un puente que no estaba segura que hubiera sido inteligente haber destruido todavía. Luego de un rato había logrado calmarme y entendido que Kish había buscado salvar mi vida en un acto espontáneo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que su falta de comunicación conmigo podía haber terminado en un completo desastre. Y simplemente no podía darme el lujo de compartir una alianza con alguien que solo estuviera interesado en salvarme a mí.

Mis amigas, mi familia, y cualquier otra persona inocente que pudiera verse metida en el medio, eran igualmente importantes para mí, y yo tenía la responsabilidad de mantener a todo el mundo a salvo.

Sin presión, ¿verdad?

Las Mew sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, y las conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaban preparadas para el reto, pero ¿cuál era la necesidad de incluir a Masaya en las locuras de mi día a día? ¿No podía ahorrarle todo aquello que me gustaría que alguien me ahorrara a mí? ¿No podía simplemente a él dejarlo afuera del peligro y de la incertidumbre?

A diferencia de mí, Masaya tenía el potencial de tener una vida normal, de ir a la escuela y hacerse voluntario en todos los grupos ambientalistas que quisiera, y aplicar a buenas universidades y conseguir un buen trabajo que disfrutara de hacer por el resto de su vida, ¿así que porque no dejarle aprovecharlo? Incluso si él quisiera de todo corazón ayudarme a pelear contra los alienígenas, ¿debía permitírselo? ¿No era mejor intentar ahorrarle el mal trago por el que yo estaba pasando?

Por más comprensivo que fuera, no estaba segura que a Masaya fuera a sentarle bien el hecho de que esa misma mañana había estado en el cuartel general de los ciniclones, o que me habían teletransportado sin mi consentimiento, o que un ataque por poco había caído tanto sobre Mint como sobre mí.

 _No,_ me dije, _no puedo decirle todo esto y seguir pretendiendo que todo está bien._ La transparencia y total honestidad eran pilares fuertes y buenos que buscaba en mi relación con Masaya…pero no estaba segura cuanto me servirían ahora cuando mi vida corría peligro, y posiblemente el destino de otros estuviera también en riesgo. No podía dejar que el miedo que había sentido en la boca del estomago por Mint fuera a repetirse con Masaya. Era más seguro que él tuviera la menor información posible, y eso era todo.

Sonreí lo más genuinamente posible que pude antes de responder:

\- Nada que no pueda manejar.

Y antes de que él pudiera agregar otra pregunta a mi muy vaga respuesta, me subí de puntas de pie para besarle. Sus brazos me rodearon en su lugar familiar alrededor de mi cintura, y los míos encontraron su sitio en sus hombros. Por un rato, olvidé por completo de la situación y supuse que él también porque no volvió a sacar el tema.

\- Lo siento, debo estar toda sudada – dije, en cuanto nos separamos por aire.

\- ¿Por qué estás sudada?

\- Estaba entrenando abajo.

Masaya miró a algún lugar detrás de mí y luego frunció el ceño.

\- En todos los años desde que vengo aquí nunca me enteré de la existencia de algo debajo del café.

\- Lo hay – reí – no puedo creer que nunca te lo enseñé.

Tomé su mano y comencé a caminar en la dirección por donde había venido. Nos guié a ambos pasando la cocina hasta llegar a un pequeño pasillo con escaleras que iban hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Encendí una pequeña luz para iluminar las escaleras.

Masaya miró hacia abajo con una pregunta en sus ojos.

\- ¿Segura que está bien que yo esté aquí? – preguntó Masaya en cuanto lo arrastré escaleras abajo - ¿no está la base de las Mew aquí o algo así?

Le dediqué una mirada de sospecha burlona sobre mi hombro.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Piensas robar nuestros secretos y vendérselos al mejor postor?

\- ¡Claro que no! – respondió él con verdadera sorpresa – jamás haría…

\- Lo sé, lo sé, es solo una broma – reí.

 _Puede que Shirogane se enoje si se entera que dejé entrar a alguien fuera de las Mew aquí, pero…lo que no conoce no puede herirlo,_ pensé.

Llegamos al subsuelo del café, y nos recibió un pasillo largo con una sola luz en el techo. Seguimos caminando hasta la última puerta sobre la derecha, y nos adentramos en el pequeño gimnasio. No era más espacioso que un comedor en una casa promedio, pero el lugar alcanzaba para unas sesiones de prácticas para nuestro grupo. Más allá que la bolsa de boxeo en la esquina de la sala, un par de colchonetas en el suelo, y un armario sobre el que dejar nuestras pertenencias, no habían más muebles u objetos en la sala, pero no necesitábamos más que eso.

Después de todo, no era un sitio en el cual pasar el rato con amigos o pareja, era un sitio en el cual aprender a tirar o recibir un buen golpe.

\- Entonces aquí es donde entrenan las Mew– dijo Masaya mirando a su alrededor con verdadero asombro a pesar de lo poco impresionante del lugar.

\- ¿Te imaginabas otra cosa?

Me dirigí hasta el armario y tomé un par de vendas dentro de un cajón. Comencé a enrollarme una sobre la muñeca.

\- No me imaginaba ningún sitio en particular, siendo sincero – contestó él, dando una vuelta completa hasta llegar a verme nuevamente – por mucho tiempo incluso creí que no necesitaban entrenar.

\- ¿Creías que no lo necesitábamos? ¿Cómo íbamos a proteger la Tierra entonces? – pregunté, riéndome un poco.

\- Creía que todo su poder venía de los pendientes.

Terminé de enrollar la segunda venda y me dirigí nuevamente hacia el saco de boxeo, lista para tirar unos golpes (y alardear un poco en el proceso).

\- Técnicamente sí – contesté tras golpear un par de veces rápidamente el saco frente a mí - pero incluso las superheroínas con magia propia debemos fortalecernos de vez en cuando.

No había dudas de que nuestros pendientes nos conferían una serie de grandes habilidades de las cuales otros solamente soñarían con poseer, como fuerza bruta, reflejos más agudos, rapidez, e incluso un instinto animal que había probado ser más que ventajoso en batalla. Era ridículamente sencillo sentirse extremadamente poderoso tras una de nuestras transformaciones, porque la cantidad de poder que corría por nuestras venas era verdaderamente asombrosa.

Pero muy temprano en el juego nos habíamos dado cuenta que de nada nos serviría la fuerza, los reflejos o incluso la adrenalina, si no sabíamos cómo utilizarlas correctamente, y nuestro poder no podía guiarnos a ser las experimentadas guerreras que debíamos ser para proteger la Tierra. No, eso venía debía venir de parte nuestra, de nuestro entrenamiento personal y una comprensión de las capacidades de nuestros propios cuerpos.

Ciertamente recibir todo aquel poder envuelto en un extenso conocimiento de batalla hubiera hecho nuestro trabajo más fácil y nuestras vidas adolescentes más sencillas, pero aquel no era el escenario que nos había tocado.

 _Sin dolor no hay ganancia, ¿no es eso lo que dicen?_

\- Lo sé, lo sé – respondió Masaya - es solo que el hecho de saber que entrenas como cualquier otra persona te hace parecer más…

Él se quedó callado entonces, y dejó su frase sin terminar. Yo no necesité que lo hiciera, de todos modos. No se necesitaba ser un genio para comprender adonde había ido a parar aquella frase, y porqué no quería terminarla. Di un golpe más, esta vez ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza.

\- ¿Humana? – terminé por él en un susurro.

\- No quise decir eso.

 _No, claro que no,_ pensé. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no me haría pasar un mal trago a propósito.

Bum.

\- Descuida, lo sé.

Masaya era demasiado bueno como para hacerme sentir mal adrede sobre algo que yo no podría cambiar de mí aunque lo intentara con todas mis fuerzas. Siempre había sido generoso, y empático conmigo. Me había amado desde el principio, incluso luego de haberse enterado de mi transformación a Mew, y jamás se había burlado de mí, recriminado o hecho sentir diferente por ser lo que yo era.

Y por diferente, quería decir: entidad no humana.

Bum. Bum.

Asociarme a mí misma con términos así no era ninguna sorpresa para mí, especialmente considerando que hacía 3 años desde que mi ADN había sido modificado, y ya había tenido mi dulce tiempo para hacerme a la idea de que poseía tanto habilidades como debilidades completamente diferentes a los de cualquier persona normal. De verdad. Lo sabía. Perfectamente…

 _¿Pero entonces porque me molesta escuchárselo decir?_

Bum.

Hice una pausa y pretendí arreglarme las vendas para tener algo que hacer y que Masaya no viera la demasiada honesta expresión en mi cara. Supongo que mi pequeña actuación no fue muy buena porque escuché su voz calmada y reconfortante un instante después.

\- Eres humana, Ichigo – me habló él, por fortuna detrás de mí - algunas de tus habilidades son más… especiales que las de los demás, es todo.

No estaba tan segura que así fuera, pero de todos modos, quería dejar el tema a un lado. Aquel no era mi mejor día, y claramente el intento de asesinato de aquella mañana estaba comenzando a afectarme si un tema tan tonto como aquel me molestaba tanto.

\- Si, supongo que sí – contesté de forma vaga - pero aún así las personas especiales también debemos entrenar, somos mortales a fin de cuentas.

Escuché un suspiro detrás de mí.

\- Lo sé.

Su tono fue más claro que su respuesta, con un mensaje oculto, pero al mismo tiempo extremadamente claro que parecía decir:

 _No me lo recuerdes._

Y por supuesto, ¿Quién querría ser recordado una y otra vez que su pareja ponía en peligro su vida, y él no podía hacer nada para ayudar? Me arrepentí de haber hablado en absoluto porque el peligro en mi día a día era exactamente el tema que había estado deseando evitar. Después de todo, ¿no había estado intentado hacía no más de 10 minutos ahorrarle a Masaya mis numerosos problemas y complicaciones? ¿Adonde había ido a parar mi resolución?

 _Hora de cambiar de tema,_ decidí.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que ya tuve suficiente por hoy – dije, dándome vuelta hacia él y sonriendo de una manera que esperaba pareciera honesta - ¿Qué dices si vamos al cine?

Él me miró con extrañeza.

\- ¿Segura que no quieres quedarte un rato más? Parece que estas con toda la energía para seguir.

Él tenía razón, y siempre había sido bueno en ver cuando yo no estaba siendo del todo sincera conmigo misma. Sentía que tenía demasiada energía acumulada recorriendo mis venas como para detenerme, y sabía que podía sacar unas horas más de entrenamiento productivo antes de verdaderamente comenzar a cansarme. Mi objetivo del día, a fin de cuentas, había sido fortalecerme, cansarme, y llegar de vuelta a casa de Mint lo suficientemente agotada como para dormir toda la noche, sin pesadillas y sin ansiedad por cocinar panqueques a las 6 de la mañana.

Verdaderamente no quería hablar con nadie, no quería discusiones tontas surgiendo porque yo estaba lo suficientemente estresada como para que temas tontos de repente cobraran una importancia que no tenían. Y más importante, no quería dejar de entrenar, por miedo a darme cuenta de lo poco preparada que estaba realmente para una futura batalla. Todo mi cuerpo quería quedarse allí, con la bolsa de boxeo y mis vendas, sin ningún sonido más que mi respiración en el aire.

 _Pero no puedo seguir haciendo esto…_

No podía seguir dejando mi vida completamente a un lado, y a todas las personas en ella a favor de algo más, por más noble que fuera la causa. Sí, las Mew y la Tierra y todos los malditos alienígenas eran la prioridad, lo habían sido desde el momento en que me había transformado, y lo serían hasta que ya no hubiera amenaza con la cual pelear. Pero mientras tanto, mientras el pendiente estuviera alrededor de mi cuello por necesidad y no por estética, no podía darme el lujo de seguir ahuyentando a las personas que quería, o muy pronto ya no tendría más una vida que llamar la mía.

Muy pronto Mew Ichigo consumiría a Ichigo, ¿y luego con que me quedaría?

\- Descuida – me encontré a mí misma diciendo, mientras me desenredaba las vendas de las muñecas – ya entrené bastante por hoy. Vayamos a algún lugar divertido.

\- De acuerdo – contestó él, aunque no del todo convencido, pero decidió seguirme la corriente de todas formas – vamos al cine, ¿entonces?

\- Sí, ¿hay alguna buena película?

\- Déjame revisar.

Mientras Masaya sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo y se ponía a buscar los horarios de las películas, guardé las vendas en el armario, y me peiné rápidamente con los dedos para no parecer tan poco presentable. Una ducha hubiera sido excelente, pero no quería esperar más tiempo. De repente tenía ganas de salir de allí dentro, y jugar a ser una adolescente normal. Al menos por un rato.

\- Hay una que empieza en 20 minutos, creo que es una comedia, ¿te parece bien?

\- Sí, está bien.

Ya no estaba al tanto de las películas nuevas que salían, y para ese día específicamente, me daba igual lo que fuéramos a ver con tal de realizar una actividad mínimamente normal. Después de todo, Masaya se merecía una novia con quien hacer todas esas cosas de pareja para las que yo parecía nunca tener tiempo de hacer. Sabía que lo hacía feliz, y me gustaba hacerlo feliz. Ademas, no podía hacerme mal robar un ratito de tiempo y dedicarlo a mí misma por una vez, ¿no es verdad?

Masaya me sonrió con la calidez de siempre, y le devolví la sonrisa con más soltura que antes. Le tomé del brazo cuando llegué a su lado, y le di un nuevo beso antes de que nos encamináramos escaleras arriba. Apagué la luz a nuestra salida y cerré la puerta del café a nuestras espaldas.

* * *

 _Clavé una rodilla en el suelo y agaché la cabeza, porque el ser frente a mí se merecía el respeto que en todos mis años de aprendizaje no había sabido dedicarle a ninguna otra criatura. A pesar de las palabras que podía sentir a punto de escapar de mi boca, esperé en silencio porque sabía que mi amo apreciaría mi silencio más que un arranque de impaciencia._

 _No estuve equivocada._

 _La criatura incorpórea frente a mí habló con su gran voz profunda:_

 _\- Has estado efectuando un gran trabajo, mi soldado._

 _Agradecí tener la cabeza baja para que no me viese sonreír, y resistí el impulso de hinchar el pecho de orgullo. Cuando hablé, mi voz fue controlada y estable, a pesar de mi emoción por recibir palabras afectuosas de mi amo._

 _\- Solo cumplo mi deber, mi señor – contesté, lo más humildemente que me fue posible._

 _\- ¿Y lo seguirás cumpliendo tan arduamente, no es verdad?_

 _\- Lo que sea que usted quiera, mi_ _señor...n_ _ómbrelo y lo cumpliré._

 _Mi amo hizo una pausa entonces, y comencé a impacientarme. La rodilla sobre el suelo duro ya me estaba resultando dolorosa, y quería ponerme de pie de una vez. Pero no me digné a hacerlo hasta ser permitido salir de mi posición._

 _Entonces mi amo habló por fin, y yo olvidé mi incomodidad:_

 _\- Tengo una misión para ti._

* * *

Desperté de un sobresalto sobre la cama, y confundida sobre la hora o como había llegado hasta allí. El despertador sobre la mesa de luz me dio a entender que era demasiado temprano como para empezar a prepararme para la escuela, o incluso para ponerme a cocinar un desayuno chamuscado e incomestible. Me maldije a mí misma por tener otra noche sin dormir, porque aquello era lo último que necesitaba tras la semana ajetreada que había tenido.

Una miradita a mi izquierda me demostró que por fortuna, esta vez mi pesadilla no parecía haber despertado a Mint, y ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama.

 _Mejor así,_ me dije. No tenía ganas de lidiar con nadie por el momento.

Un vistazo a mi cuerpo me mostró que llevaba puesta ropa de gimnasia, en vez de mi usual pijama rosa, y entre la confusión y el cansancio, por fin recordé como me había pasado el día entrenando, luego salido al cine con Masaya, para finalmente volver a casa de Mint agotada. Mi intención había sido tomar una ducha antes de meterme bajo las sábanas, pero ni siquiera me había quitado los zapatos antes de quedarme dormida sobre el acolchado. Suponía que había decidido ducharme en la mañana, si es que mi cerebro había llegado a conjurar un pensamiento tan complejo para mi estado tan cansado. Pero lo dudaba.

Consideré ponerme de pie y dirigirme al baño a darme la tan necesitada ducha, pero me encontré a mi misma sin energías de reserva como para realizar una tarea tan simple. Sin importarme el rezongo que me llevaría de Mint a la mañana siguiente, dejé caer nuevamente mi cabeza sobre la almohada, y supuse que se vendría una noche más de insomnio, pero por fortuna me volví a quedar dormida antes de ponerme a pensar demasiado en pesadillas sin sentido.

* * *

 **Wow, no puedo creer que pasaron casi dos meses desde mi última actualización! De verdad perdón por mi extrema tardanza, no fue mi intención. Estuve últimamente muy ocupada con muchas cosas y de verdad no tuve cuando sentarme a escribir. Mi intención había sido subir un capítulo por lo menos cada dos o tres semanas pero se me fue demasiado el tiempo esta vez, y me disculpo por eso.**

 **Otra cosa, sé que este capítulo no es demasiado emocionante ni suceden demasiadas cosas, pero es a propósito porque quería dejar que la historia se construyera un poco más antes de avanzar hacia el conflicto principal, espero que les siga gustando, y agradezco cualquier comentario y/o critica. M** **uchas gracias por leer, y prometo intentar apurarme más la próxima vez!**

Dayome-chan Dragneel **y** GioChris **\- Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para dejarme comentarios a esta historia! De verdad me hace demasiado feliz leer sus opiniones y espero les siga gustando lo que se viene :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Desperté con la sensación de ser un pez fuera del agua… lo cual no era una mala analogía considerando que Mint acababa de tirarme todo el contenido de un vaso de agua fría en la cara. Decir que mi mañana había comenzado con el pie izquierdo era poca cosa.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos…?! – grité, mientras me sentaba sobre las sábanas empapadas e intentaba quitarme mechones de pelo pegados a mi mejilla - ¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces, Mint?!

Miré a mi compañera de cuarto con verdadera furia, pero como usualmente sucedía en nuestros intercambios, la chica no parecía interesada en mi situación emocional, o el mero hecho de haberme despertado de una manera tan cruel en una mañana invernal. El hecho de que mi ADN estuviera entremezclado con un gato hacía que la situación fuera aún peor, porque parte de mí desagradaba el agua. Podía manejarla más que bien para bañarme o meterme al mar, pero ser tomada por sorpresa me irritaba muchísimo y me ponía en alerta, como si hubiera un peligro cerca.

Mientras tanto Mint se cruzaba de brazos, en su perfecto uniforme planchado y estilizado, y su cabello recogido en su usual peinado elegante. Ella me miraba con una ceja alzada, como esperando que le agradeciera por haber intentando ahogarme sobre la cama.

 _Ni siquiera hizo el intento por esconder el arma homicida_ , pensé, mirando el vaso en su mano y considerando tirárselo por la cabeza.

\- ¿Querías ahorrarme la ducha de la mañana? – pregunté con sorna, mientras me ponía de pie y comenzaba a escurrir mi camiseta de pijama - para la próxima, prefiero el método usual.

Mint ignoró por completo mi pregunta, y me sonrió de una manera que solo podía categorizarse como burlona.

\- Parece que la bella durmiente se levantó con un carácter especial el día de hoy – replicó ella.

\- ¿Qué esperabas después de que me despertaras así?

Ella bufó y rodó los ojos.

\- Si otra de las 100 maneras de despertar a una persona normal hubieran servido, créeme que no habría recurrido a esto.

Dejé que siguiera hablando mientras yo me quitaba el pijama por la cabeza. El frío de la mañana me dejó temblando un poco, y me refugié en su cama y con sus frazadas azuladas para evitar congelarme. Mint observó mis movimientos, y entrecerró los ojos, ahora sí casi tan enojada como yo.

\- Si mojas mis sábanas, me lo pagaras caro – advirtió ella, su pie empezando a pisar rápidamente sobre el suelo.

\- Es solo agua – repliqué – además, te lo tienes merecido.

\- No, es lo que intento decirte. Fue imposible despertarte hoy, Ichigo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Mi alarma siempre me despierta.

Mint se estiró y tomó mi celular de la mesa de luz, arrojándolo sin advertencia alguna hasta mí. Yo lo atrapé en vuelo, y estaba a punto de mandarla al diablo cuando noté la pantalla del aparato en mis manos.

Tenía 18 alarmas programadas que habían sonado sin cesar cada diez minutos, y que de alguna forma me había manejado para ignorar toda la mañana. Por lo general, la segunda o la tercera eran suficientes para despertarme completamente y yo apagaba el resto para que no siguieran sonando y molestando. Pero ahora se habían disparado todas, y yo no las había oído.

Miré con extrañeza mi celular, y chequé el volumen.

\- No es el celular, Ichigo. Yo escuché tu alarma, los vecinos seguramente la escucharon también…solo tú parecías un cuerpo muerto sobre la cama cuando ni siquiera reaccionaste.

Una nueva alarma comenzó a sonar, y yo salté por la sorpresa porque su ruido era bastante alto y molesto. La apagué con un desliz de mi dedo y todas las demás que pudieran surgir.

\- Y eso no es todo – agregó Mint, haciéndome volver a mirarla – te grité, te golpeé, encendí música a todo volumen, incluso llegué a amenazarte con tirar toda tu ropa a la basura porque creí que estabas fingiendo. ¿Desde cuándo duermes tan profundo?

Me encogí de hombros y conté hasta tres antes de salir del calor y comodidad de la cama de Mint. Según el reloj de mi celular, no tenía mucho tiempo para poder andarlo perdiendo en charlas. Lo quisiera o no, tenía que empezar a aprontarme para la escuela o me pondrían una falta, y bien sabía yo que no podía jugármela con otra más en mi expediente.

\- He tenido unas…noches un poco malas últimamente – respondí a Mint, dirigiéndome hacia el baño - es posible que fuera eso.

Ella no dijo nada por unos segundos. Yo aproveché para pasarme una toalla por el pelo. No tenía tiempo de lavármelo pero al menos me lo secaría para no enfermarme.

 _Ahora lo voy a tener inflado todo el día._ El pensamiento me puso de mal humor.

\- Bueno, y… ¿han terminado tus…noches malas? – preguntó ella de forma cautelosa, en cuanto me quité la toalla.

Yo la miré a través del espejo, y comencé a peinarme para deshacerme de los nudos en mi cabello. No la miré cuando respondí:

\- Espero que sí.

No ofrecí más respuesta porque la verdad es que no sabía cómo explicarme del todo bien, ni siquiera a mí misma. Ya iba casi una semana entera teniendo sueños extraños casi todas las noches, y me dejaban tan cansada al día siguiente como si hubiera visto una película en la que no me permitieran dormirme o alejarme. Como si tuviera que verla hasta el final. Al despertar me olvidaba de la mayor parte de los sucesos, pero siempre me quedaba con esa sensación de cansancio en mi cuerpo, de haber estado en cualquier otro sitio menos descansando sobre una cama.

Algunas veces esos sueños eran pesadillas en todo el sentido de la palabra, con monstruos de distintos tipos que no siempre llegaba a vislumbrar del todo bien, pero que de todas formas me aterrorizaban como si los pudiera ver en el mundo real. Otras veces no había casi elementos visuales, y solamente podía sentir ciertas cosas, ciertos sentimientos o incluso dolores físicos, y comprender que había una historia detrás de ellos, pero por alguna razón se me escapaba la trama principal. Y era terriblemente frustrante, porque la mayoría de las veces (por no decir siempre) despertaba por la mañana confundida, sabiendo que había olvidado parte de la información importante, pero sin poder acceder a ella.

Algunas veces quería saberlo, me encontraba a mí misma intentando recordar fragmentos, intentando completar piezas de un puzzle que alguien había tirado dentro de mi cabeza sin un orden específico, y sin una imagen con la cual guiarme. Algunas veces necesitaba saber que era todo aquello que estaba viendo, y por qué…

Otras veces, lo evitaba a toda costa y me decía a mí misma que no era nada importante, que estaba viviendo una época lo suficientemente estresante en mi último año de preparatoria, y haciendo malabares con mi tiempo libre para enfrentarme a una raza alienígena de la que no sabía nada. Y tenía sentido, o al menos, eso me parecía.

 _A fin de cuentas al menos, no son más que sueños,_ me dije, terminando de desenredar los últimos nudos, _y los sueños no pueden lastimarme._

Sabía que por su propia personalidad curiosa, Mint se estaría muriendo de ganas por saber lo que me pasaba, pero explicarle todo esto a mi amiga sabía que sería innecesario, no me aliviaría o ayudaría en absoluto y sería estúpido incluso. Las pesadillas se irían por sí solas en algún momento.

 _Una vez que la amenaza alienígena regrese a su planeta, todo volverá a la normalidad,_ me dije. Noté como había comenzado a repetir aquella frase para mí misma varias veces en las últimas 2 semanas desde que había vuelto de la isla, y supuse que se convertiría en mi nuevo mantra.

\- Bien, si no tienes nada más que agregar… - anunció Mint, atrayendo mi vista hacia ella a través del espejo otra vez.

Ella me miró con expectación, esperando que yo por fin soltara la lengua, pero yo simplemente abrí la boca para meterme el cepillo de dientes y comenzar a cepillarme. Ella frunció los labios y se dio la vuelta en una actitud molesta.

\- Yo voy saliendo entonces, pero apúrate o llegaras tarde.

Resoplé con el cepillo de dientes todavía en mi boca. Escupí sobre el lavabo y respondí con burla:

\- Llegaré en hora, mamá.

\- Más te vale…no nos sirve de nada si nuestra líder tiene detención por llegar tarde a clase y eso nos evita entrenar – dijo ella, retirándose sin mirarme – y no olvides de llevarte a Masha.

Me despedí de Mint y escuché la puerta de abajo cerrarse unos instantes después. Me di vuelta hacia el espejo nuevamente y me miré el rostro. No puedo decir que me alegraba ver la imagen que este me devolvía. Tenía grandes ojeras alrededor de los ojos, y desafortunadamente, estaba demasiado atrasada como para poder maquillarme y disimularlo.

 _Parece que hoy toca ir como la novia de Frankenstein,_ pensé, pero el pensamiento no me dio gracia.

A toda velocidad me vestí, perdiendo el equilibrio un par de veces al intentar ponerme un zapato y la camisa de la escuela al mismo tiempo. Tomé mis libros, arrastrándolos con una pasada de mi mano al interior de mi mochila, y llevé conmigo una botella de jugo y un par de galletas para comer rápidamente en el camino. A último segundo, metí también a Masha en mi mochila, y me até el pelo aún húmedo sobre la cabeza para que no me chorreara por la espalda.

Arranqué a correr enseguida por las calles secundarias que sabía eran un atajo hasta la escuela desde la casa de Mint. Terminé mis galletas en el camino, y tomé mi jugo en cuanto me detuve en un semáforo en rojo, pero apenas se cambió a verde, salí despedida nuevamente, ignorando las miradas de los transeúntes. Tiré los restos de mi desayuno en una papelera cercana.

Al mirar el reloj sobre mi muñeca vi que tenía todavía unos minutos para llegar a tiempo, y no estaba tan lejos. Si corría y no hacía paradas, era posible que llegara bien…

Pero por supuesto yo no tengo ese tipo de suerte.

\- ¡Alien, Alien!

 _¡Diablos, ¿ahora?!_

A pesar de que parte de mí no quería más que seguir corriendo hacia la escuela y evitar la falta que seguramente me pondrían si frenaba a ver que diablos había visto Masha, fui forzada a detenerme y ponerme en guardia, como la malditamente buena heroína que era.

 _Definitivamente me tendrían que empezar a pagar por hacer esto._

Observé a mi alrededor con ojo crítico, lista para transformarme en Mew ante la menor indicación de peligro, pero no conseguí ver nada. La calle estaba vacía, y no parecía haber ciniclones u otras criaturas encapuchadas desconocidas.

Sin embargo, Masha no solía equivocarse.

\- ¿Dónde están los alien, Masha?

Pero el pequeño aparatito rosa no respondió a mi pregunta. No de la forma que esperaba al menos. En vez de contestar con una dirección específica, simplemente comenzó a flotar y girar sobre su eje gritando esa maldita palabra una y otra vez:

\- ¡Alien, Alien!

Y entonces lo vi, justo sobre mí y descendiendo desde el cielo con la naturalidad de quien posee la habilidad de levitar. La figura estaba a contra luz, por lo que yo solo podía identificar levemente una silueta que nada me daba a entender de su anatomía, ni tampoco de su intención hacia mi persona.

Una alarma se disparo en mi cabeza, y tomé mi pendiente entre mis dedos con fuerza. Si aquel era un ciniclon, supuestamente no tenía nada que temer porque su raza ya no tenía razones para enfrentarse a nosotras. Sin embargo, si aquella era Saya o alguno de sus secuaces, era posible que estuviera a punto de vérmelas con el enfrentamiento que había estado temiendo durante las últimas dos semanas.

Temiendo…pero al mismo tiempo esperando con ansias, porque la posibilidad de un futuro ataque sin previo aviso me había mantenido demasiado alerta y ansiosa como para vivir mi vida con tranquilidad. Me di cuenta que ya no podía más de la espera, de la incertidumbre, del no saber nada de mi enemigo, ni de cuando decidiría atacarme. Ya estaba harta de prepararme y cuidarme las espaldas, de saltar ante cualquier mínimo sonido porque quizás sería un ataque contra mí.

 _Quiero esta pelea,_ decidí, _y la quiero ahora._

Mejor terminar con el problema de una vez por todas, ¿no es verdad?

Cuando la figura estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, decidí que ya había esperado lo suficiente, y di un salto hasta quedar a su altura. Impulsé mi pierna hacia atrás, pronta para dar una patada, pero entonces la figura se detuvo y levantó sus brazos en señal de rendición.

\- ¡Espera, soy yo, soy yo! – gritó una voz chillona, masculina y solo ligeramente rasposa, producto de haber entrado hace poco a la pubertad.

\- ¿Tart?

La figura se movió de sitio, y al hacerlo, el sol dejó de reflejar contra su cuerpo, y pude ver la cara sorprendida del joven ciniclon. Detuve mi ataque y volví al suelo con delicadeza antes de guardar mi pendiente nuevamente entre mis ropas.

Parecía que aquella no era mi pelea. Debía estar feliz por tener al menos un día más de prórroga, pero al contrario, me encontré molesta y con demasiada energía que de repente no tenía donde quemar.

\- ¡Diablos, Tart! Te podría haber lastimado – le dije, con mis manos a la cintura como una madre preocupada.

No se me pasó desapercibido el hecho de que él y yo habíamos peleado incontables veces en aquel año que habíamos sido enemigos, y lastimarnos mutuamente había sido un bonus, no una preocupación.

 _Extraño como se dan vuelta las cosas,_ pensé.

Tart pareció un poco avergonzado, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a que lo regañaran comúnmente. Intentó inflar el pecho y dejar pasar la situación como si no le molestara. Fue un poco tierno.

\- ¡Y yo podría haberte lastimado a ti! – dijo entonces, con una mirada desafiante, casi retándome a que le probara lo contrario.

Me aguanté la sonrisa que podía sentir a punto de abrirse paso por mi cara, y relajé mi posición de ataque.

\- No lo dudo – respondí – pero, sea lo que sea que has venido a decirme, ¿puedes hacerlo mientras caminamos a mi escuela? No quiero llegar tarde.

\- ¿No se pondrán nerviosos tus queridos humanos si te ven hablando con un extraterrestre que flota?

\- Mm, buen punto.

Dejé caer de mi hombro la mochila y abrí el cierre. Empecé a remover el interior hasta que di con una chaqueta con capucha y se la tiré a Tart, quien la agarró al vuelo. Observó mi chaqueta rosa con un gatito con suspicacia y una indiscutible mirada de asco, y luego me miró a mí.

\- No esperaras que me ponga esto, ¿no es cierto?

\- Estoy llegando tarde, Tart – contesté de forma firme – o bien te lo pones y caminas rápido conmigo, o me buscas otro día.

\- No, otro día yo no…

\- Ahí tienes tu respuesta entonces – le corté.

Sin esperar a que me siguiera discutiendo sobre lo femenina que era mi ropa, o como no lo atraparían muerto usando algo así, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar a ritmo rápido hacia la escuela nuevamente. Escuché una maldición detrás de mí, y enseguida tuve un muy malhumorado ciniclon vestido de rosa siguiéndome a buen paso. La capucha tapaba a la perfección sus orejas puntiagudas.

\- Las cosas que hago por ti y tu equipo – refunfuñó.

\- Y te lo agradecemos – dije, esta vez sin poder contener la sonrisa - ¿Qué me has venido a decir, Tart?

La frustración por estar utilizando una prenda femenina se le pasó de repente, y dio paso a una voz baja, y no tan firme como me habría esperado:

\- Deberías volver a hacer las paces con Kish.

Luego de esa información, ambos llegamos a un semáforo en rojo y por fortuna pude detenerme y mirar al joven alienigena a los ojos con sospecha.

\- Primero que nada: no estoy en ninguna guerra con Kish para que necesitemos hacer las paces – dije, y me guardé para mí misma el hecho de que tampoco estábamos en los mejores términos, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo – segundo: ¿Kish te mandó a que me dijeras esto?

\- No, no – respondió él enseguida – fue mi idea venir. Él no sabe nada de esto.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué viniste por tu cuenta?

Tart entonces eligió aquel momento para mirar hacia otro lado, cualquier sitio menos a mi rostro, y cuando la luz volvió a cambiar a verde, ambos regresamos al ritmo rápido que nos habíamos adentrado previamente. Yo lo miré de reojo, pero no quise presionar su respuesta.

\- Solo creo que no es inteligente – respondió él, un poco bajo, pero aún así lo escuche.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Kish? No es ninguna sorpresa.

A Tart no le pareció muy divertida mi broma, pero al menos volvió a mirarme.

\- ¡No! Que él no te esté ayudando. No me parece inteligente que te deje sola lidiando con toda la situación.

Suspiré.

No estaba segura de querer hablar de esto. Después de todo, me había manejado para hacerme la tonta y dar vueltas alrededor del tema con Mint durante dos semanas completas (viviendo en su casa y todo), exclusivamente porque me desagradaba la situación y lo que implicaba.

No quería ponerme a hablar de Kish, ni de alianzas, ni de planes, ni de alienígenas, pero suponía que no podía evitar el tema para siempre, y de alguna forma, sincerarme con el pequeño ciniclon no me parecía tan horrible, ni tan improductivo. No estaba segura de que lado podría estar él, pero no venía mal tantear el terreno, ver donde había depositado su lealtad.

\- Mira, admito que sería una ventaja que Kish me ayudara a enfrentarme a Saya, a saber sus debilidades, y cualquier otra información importante que él pudiera darme – contesté – pero fui yo quien le pedí que no me diera más su ayuda.

\- Entonces eres tú quien no es inteligente.

 _Probablemente,_ pensé.

\- Kish y yo no somos amigos, Tart. Siempre fuimos enemigos, y las pocas veces que intentamos trabajar juntos terminamos peleándonos a muerte porque la verdad es que al final del día, ninguno de los dos confía plenamente en el otro.

\- Confiaron entre ustedes cuando estaban en aquella isla, ¿no?

Dudé que responder, porque el tono de Tart había sido uno un tanto esperanzador, como un niño intentando racionalizar con sus padres para que vuelvan a estar juntos en vez de divorciarse. Una analogía extraña, y seguramente Tart se enojaría por ser considerado un niño, quizás porque ahora estaba más grande y maduro, pero no podía dejar de verlo así ante mis ojos.

\- Sí, si lo hicimos – contesté al fin – pero no es lo mismo, Tart. Allá fue…un caos, y no tuvimos otra opción porque solo éramos nosotros dos contra el resto del mundo.

\- Ahora tienes a tu equipo, ¿eso es lo que dices?

 _Y también me tengo a mí misma,_ pensé.

Antes de haber sido teletransportada accidentalmente a aquella isla, había estado viviendo mi vida normal adolescente, sin enfrentamientos, sin peligro, sin una masiva responsabilidad sobre mis hombros. Había estado feliz y sin preocupaciones, hasta que el destino del mundo había vuelto a caer sobre mí y mi grupo con un familiar chillido de ''Alien, Alien!'' y a pesar de que no había querido, me había vuelto a ver a mí misma en las andanzas de ser una superheroína.

Sin embargo, rápidamente me había dado cuenta de que me había vuelto lenta en batalla, predecible y débil. Toda mi experiencia como Mew y guerrera, parecía haberla perdido luego de dos años de silencio, y la verdad es que había dependido de Kish más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, o jamás habría salido viva de allí.

Pero ahora ya no era así. Estaba entrenando de nuevo, lentamente ganando resistencia y fuerza, volviendo a recordar distintos movimientos de ataque y defensa que podrían significar ganar o perder una batalla. No era ninguna super guerrera, pero estaba volviéndome más efectiva y fuerte de lo que había sido nunca, sobrepasando incluso a la versión de mí 3 años atrás.

Puede que todavía me sirviera estar en buenos términos con Kish, pero no era ninguna debilucha, ni necesitaba de su idea de protección, o de sus intentos de planificación a medio hacer. Ahora mismo, sentía que podía contar conmigo misma, incluso si me diera miedo la posibilidad de estar sola en batalla. Y eso cambiaba radicalmente las cosas.

\- Si – respondí de cualquier forma – aquí estoy en mi territorio, tengo la tecnología que necesito, tengo compañeras y tengo el suficiente poder para enfrentarme a quien sea que venga a buscarme.

\- Pero no conoces a Saya – insistió Tart – no sabes de lo que ella es capaz. Kish puede ayudarte, él puede…

\- Ayudarla a ella.

Tart detuvo por completo su caminata, y yo también lo hice, a pesar de que ahora sin lugar a dudas iba a llegar tarde a la escuela, pero no me importó lo suficiente como para seguir.

Acababa de dejar salir el pensamiento que más me había estado preocupando en las últimas dos semanas, el mismo que me había estado callando ante todos a mi alrededor, y necesitaba conocer su reacción, saber la respuesta que Tart pudiera darme.

\- ¡Pero eres tonta, ¿o qué?! – preguntó él, como si acabara de preguntar la estupidez más grande del mundo – Kish no va a ayudar a Saya.

\- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué no se situaría en mi contra para ayudarla a ella a vencerme?

Mi pregunta había sonado más…dolida de lo que había pensado que saldría, y me pregunté si aquella duda tendría más peso en mi cabeza de lo que yo pensaba.

Tart rodó los ojos y fue su turno de poner las manos en sus caderas y mirarme como una madre regañona.

\- Porque eres tú, Ichigo.

\- ¿Yo? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido - ¿Y quién diablos soy yo al lado de su prometida?

Debí haber tocado una fibra sensible en ese entonces, porque Tart explotó como si tuviera un botón en su interior que desencadenara una bomba.

\- ¡Porque tú eres quien…!

Pero entonces él se calló de golpe, y de ser posible pareció enfurecerse aún más. Murmuró una palabrota y pareció morderse la lengua. Pateó una piedra en el camino hacia la otra calle y se acomodó las orejas dentro de la capucha. Yo pestañeé, confundida ante su arrebato.

\- Quien… ¿qué? – pregunté al ver que no terminaba la frase.

\- Quien él prometió ayudar – respondió al fin, aunque un poco reticente.

Yo lo miré con sospecha nuevamente, y él evitó mirarme. Sin previo aviso volvió a caminar nuevamente, y aceleró el paso incluso más que yo, como si ahora quisiera dejarme atrás. Algo en su respuesta no me había sonado del todo cierto, como si hubiera estado a punto de soltar la lengua y contarme algo completamente diferente. Algo que quizás él no tuviera derecho a contarme, ni yo a saber.

\- ¿Él prometió ayudarme? – pregunté con lentitud - ¿eso tiene alguna importancia más grande de la que yo entiendo?

\- Para los ciniclones, las promesas no se dan fácilmente, y nunca si uno no cree poder cumplirla - respondió él, sin dejar de caminar - créeme, si Kish te prometió ayuda, no te la quitará tan fácilmente, incluso por Saya.

Asentí, pensativa.

Suponía que dentro de todas las características de la cultura de un ciniclon típico que había visto en los últimos años, la habilidad de cumplir promesas sin importar lo que pasara era bastante admirable, pero no estaba segura que para mí tuviera el mismo peso o la misma importancia que para Tart.

\- Comprendo eso, pero…no puedo estar segura, Tart. ¿Cómo sé que Kish no va a entregarme en bandeja de plata cuando soy un problema en la relación con su pareja?

Otra mirada furiosa en mi dirección.

\- Diablos, ¿tengo que explicártelo de nuevo? ¡El no rompería una promesa!

\- Bien, quizás sea parte de tu cultura, pero aquí los humanos muchas veces mentimos y rompemos promesas como si no significaran nada. No puedo pretender que no existe la posibilidad. Puedo estar en paz con Kish…pero no puedo trabajar con él y al mismo tiempo estarme cuidando las espaldas.

Estábamos lo suficientemente cerca de la escuela como para poder verla un par de cuadras más adelante. Un flujo de alumnos parecía estar entrando por las puertas y según mi reloj, tenía unos dos minutos antes de que sonara el timbre. Apuré el paso, y Tart me siguió de cerca, hablando más rápido:

\- ¿Y cuál es la alternativa entonces? Enfrentarte a Saya por ti sola, eso es estúpido, incluso para ti.

\- Puede que lo sea, pero no veo otra opción – contesté.

Otra palabrota.

\- Diablos, eres tan terca como él.

Ya quedaba una sola cuadra, y estaría entrando al edificio. Por más interesante y reveladora que fuera aquella conversación, necesitaba empezar el día relativamente en hora o mi profesora me regañaría.

\- Tart, lo siento, pero tengo que…

\- ¿Puedes al menos considerar hablar con él? – me cortó.

Suspire, y me detuve. Vi a lo lejos las puertas de la escuela cerrándose y el timbre sonando a la distancia.

 _Estuve tan cerca…_

\- ¿Tú que ganas en todo esto? – pregunté de sopetón - ¿por qué es tan importante para ti que él me ayude?

\- ¡Porque no quiero verte morir, tonta! – gritó él en respuesta, con la cara roja.

Yo me quedé sorprendida, mirando al pequeño alienígena frente a mí y notando lo avergonzado que probablemente se sentía por haber revelado lo que seguramente él consideraba una debilidad. Admitir sentimientos siempre lo era.

Sabía que Tart tenía un cierto afecto con Pudding por tener edades similares y una personalidad más bien juguetona e infantil. Pero nunca hubiera esperado que compartiera alguna especie de emoción positiva hacia el resto de nuestro equipo. Era una sorpresa, sin duda, pero no una mala.

\- Tart… - comencé a decir, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea como terminaría aquella frase.

\- No te pido que te alíes al él – me cortó él enseguida - pero quizás si hablan y resuelven sus estúpidos problemas puedan empezar a confiar un poco más…

Su frase descendió hasta desaparecer en un susurro, y sus mejillas estaban rojas de vergüenza y probablemente frustración. Uno de sus pies daba vueltas una roca en el suelo, y una de sus manos quitaba un hilillo de mi chaqueta. Nunca lo había visto así: tan…perdido, como si quisiera pedir algo que no tuviera derecho a querer. Me llegó un poco demasiado cerca al corazón.

Suspiré.

\- Está bien, dile que me busque.

La cara del ciniclon se iluminó, y yo no pude evitar sonreír un poquito en consecuencia. Era más niño de lo que le gustaría admitir, sin lugar a dudas.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, cuando salga de la escuela a las 3, dile que me busque y…hablaremos. ¿Está bien?

Él asintió y sonrió abiertamente antes de quitarse la chaqueta de un tirón, tirármela y salir flotando.

\- Hazme el favor, y quema ese pedazo de tela espantoso – dijo, antes de desaparecer con una mueca.

Yo guardé el ''pedazo de tela espantoso'' en mi mochila y troté hasta el edificio, ahora con las puertas cerradas. Mi profesora claramente me regañó frente a toda la clase. Yo asentí una y otra vez manteniendo mi cabeza baja, y disculpándome en los momentos correctos, pero aparte de eso no dije más nada.

Me senté en mi taburete e intenté prestar atención a la clase de historia, pero me encontré a mi misma quedándome dormida dos minutos después.

* * *

 _Estaba a gran altura, mirando el suelo, y con el viento sacudiéndome el pelo contra mi rostro. Tenía un importante propósito, uno que el propio amo había dispuesto solo para mí, y sabía que debería estar realizando en aquel momento porque nadie más sería capaz de hacerlo._

 _Sin embargo, me vi distraída, porque allá a lo lejos, a ras del suelo en la gran y confusa ciudad en la que había aterrizado, algo había picado mi curiosidad lo suficiente como para hacer que me desviara levemente de mi propósito. Algo… o más bien alguien._

 _Un ser, (femenino creía) que no podía ver del todo bien, ya que su imagen estaba distorsionada por la perspectiva y la altura, pero podía notar que era joven e inocente, todo lo contrario a mí. A su lado una pequeña maquinilla rosa no dejaba de gritar una palabra en particular una y otra vez, mientras la chica fruncía el ceño en confusión. Yo reí ante su reacción, deleitándome en el hecho de poder verla cuando ella todavía no me había visto a mí, ni me había identificado como amenaza._

 _Pero decidí en ese momento que ella me vería, que sabría quien era yo._

 _Sí, mi propósito sin lugar a dudas era importante, y mi amo no debía ser puesto en espera, pero a fin de cuentas, estaba aburrida, y una diversión de vez en cuando no venía mal. Además, esa chica…esa chica de apariencia tan débil y frágil, sabía que escondía un gran poder en su interior, lo podía sentir incluso a gran altura, y me pregunté si enfrentándomela en batalla lograría ver una fracción de aquel poder._

 _Me pregunté qué pasaría si de repente la atacaba._

 _Sonreí abiertamente, lista para el reto, y me dejé caer desde lo alto, cayendo en picado justo hacia ella, preparada para enfrentarla con todo mi poder, y observar su respuesta. Pero durante la caída, ella de repente se dio vuelta hacia mí, y un par de ojos marrones se abrieron imposiblemente grandes, y su boca se abrió en un grito, y entonces cambié de opinión completamente porque ni un golpe, ni una estocada de mi arma serían suficientes para mí._

 _Mi ataque sorpresa terminó siendo un beso justo sobre su boca, y su sabor fue a fresa…_

* * *

Desperté con un grito, y me puse de pie tan rápido que casi doy vuelta el taburete. Toda la clase me miraba, y la profesora estaba con la boca abierta, con un marcador abierto sobre su mano con el que se había dispuesto a escribir algo en el pizarrón, pero al parecer yo la había interrumpido antes de poder empezar.

 _¿Acabo de ver lo que creo que acabo de ver?,_ me pregunté, y miré a mi alrededor, como si esperara que la respuesta viniera de alguno de mis compañeros, pero por supuesto no era el caso. El silencio me abrumó, y abrí la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera.

\- Yo… eh… - comencé a decir, para intentar salvaguardar la situación, pero ninguna respuesta coherente salió de mi boca – lo siento.

\- Está bien, Ichigo…pero quizás sea mejor que te dirijas a la enfermería – dijo mi profesora con voz cautelosa, como si tuviera miedo que yo me fuera a desmayar allí mismo – pareces un poco pálida.

Asentí sin decir nada, y me dirigí fuera del salón de clase como una zombi, no muy consciente de hacia adonde me dirigía pero definitivamente no hacia la enfermería. No podría explicar a otro ser humano lo que me había sucedido en ese salón de clase ni aunque la vida me fuera en ello.

Nada más encontrarme en un pasillo vacío, me dejé caer contra la pared y mis rodillas se doblaron, haciéndome deslizar al suelo.

 _Bueno…recapitulemos,_ pensé, y a pesar de que sentí mi cerebro muy lento, intenté reconstruir los elementos que había logrado ver en mi muy visual y claro sueño, antes de que desaparecieran de mi cabeza.

Para empezar, me había visto a mí misma en una… ¿misión? Sí, algo así se había sentido. No estaba segura de que misión se trataba, pero definitivamente se había sentido…importante, como si no tuviera tiempo que perder, y quizás alguien incluso dependiera de mí. Pero me había visto de repente distraída con una…chica, y algo en ella me había cautivado lo suficiente como para… ¿Querer atacarla? ¿Y besarla repentinamente?

!¿Pero que diablos?!

Aquello era demasiado extraño, incluso para mi vida. Un sueño tan loco, con tan poco sentido, por lo general debía ser razón de risa y no de un ataque como el que me había dado en clase al despertar de sopetón. Debería ser capaz de reírme de mis propios sueños, de olvidármelos y no darles importancia alguna. Pero en este caso no podía hacerlo porque estaba bastante segura que aquel no había sido ningún sueño…

Había sido un recuerdo.

Y por extraño que suene, no era un recuerdo mío, al menos no desde aquella perspectiva, porque yo, Ichigo Momomiya, sabía que había sido la chica con grandes ojos marrones ese día, con la maquinilla rosa que chillaba y con los labios sabor a fresa. Y si mi memoria no me fallaba, el que había descendido desde la altura a reclamar mi primer beso...había sido Kish.

¿Por qué entonces había soñado con un recuerdo de hacía tres años desde su punto de vista? No tenía la menor idea. Lo que sí tenía eran muchas preguntas, y cierto alienígena de ojos amarillos me debía respuestas.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo prometo escenas de acción, y posiblemente respuestas a algunas preguntas :)**

 **Espero que les guste y agradezco comentarios! Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron en capítulos anteriores!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Me pasé el resto del día intentando no volver a quedarme dormida, lo cual fue más difícil de lo que pensé que sería, incluso con un par de tazas de café en mi sistema. Prácticamente vagué por los pasillos como un fantasma, y di mi mejor actuación de ''estoy bien'' cuando casi todos los profesores me preguntaron en el correr del día si algo me ocurría.

¡Claro que algo me ocurría! Pero existía el pequeño detalle de no poder decírselo a nadie o me comprarían un ticket de ida al manicomio más cercano. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días una estudiante tenía visiones en la clase de matemáticas. Dudaba que el consejero estudiantil tuviera algún consejo para mí.

Así que pretendí estar cansada por haber estudiado demasiado la noche anterior, tomé café hasta que por fin me sentí como un ser humano vagamente consciente, y evité responder muchas preguntas porque mi cerebro andaba tan lento, que algunas veces no estaba segura ni de lo que decía. La verdad es que no recordaba otro momento en mi vida en que me hubiera sentido tan absolutamente cansada. Aquellas pesadillas que había estado teniendo casi cada noche desde hacía una semana, estaban agotando mi energía, llevándose gota tras gota hasta que sabía que en algún momento me vería forzada a dormir, pero no quería hacerlo. No quería seguir viendo…lo que sea que estaba viendo sin tener elección alguna.

Estaba empezando a considerar seriamente la posibilidad (por más loca que fuera) de que aquellos no fueran simplemente malos sueños los que me azotaban, sino momentos de la vida de otra persona, que por alguna razón yo estaba viviendo en carne propia. No un mero recuerdo visto como una película en la que yo era un espectador al margen, porque dentro de todo aquello podría haber sido un poco más sencillo de comprender o manejar.

Lo que yo sentía era la experiencia real de una situación que le había ocurrido a alguien más. Estaba viviendo el recuerdo como si yo fuera esa persona en cuestión. Una especie de…teletransportación, tal y como Kish lo hacía todo el tiempo, pero en el tiempo en vez del espacio.

Y en otro cuerpo.

Si es que algo de todo aquello tenía sentido.

Siendo totalmente sincera, no comprendía la situación del todo bien, porque nunca había escuchado de otra persona que le ocurriera algo similar. Chicas preadolescentes salvando el mundo, alienígenas intentando apoderarse de la Tierra, y monstruos quimeras, claro, cosa de todos los días. Acceder a las experiencias pasadas de otra persona era un tema completamente diferente del que yo no estaba familiarizada.

Pero esperaba que Kish si lo estuviera…después de todo, eran sus recuerdos.

¿Extraño que yo supiera eso, no? Y sin embargo, estaba mortalmente segura de aquel hecho luego de haber tenido aquel último sueño, porque yo también podía recordar ese día en cuestión y con demasiada claridad como para olvidar los detalles importantes en mi primer encuentro con Kish.

Yo había estado allí tres años atrás, yo había sido la chica inocente con gran poder, y labios sabor a fresa. Él había sido el chico que había descendido del cielo, quien había mostrado toda intención de atacarme solamente para robar mi primer beso. Estaba segura de que aquel era un recuerdo porque yo lo había vivido tres años atrás pero desde mi propio lugar, con mis propios pensamientos en mi cabeza. Hoy sin embargo, lo había vuelto a vivir, pero esta vez desde los ojos de Kish.

 _De todas las personas en el mundo con las que podría estar soñando, y me pongo a soñar con él,_ me dije, sin poder creérmelo.

Al principio, cuando los sueños habían sido más abstractos y poco claros, podría haber continuado creyendo que mi subconsciente era demasiado creativo, o que había estado viendo demasiadas películas últimamente, o estresada por un ataque inminente de Saya. Pero ahora no podía hacerme la tonta, no después de haberme visto a mi misma a través de los ojos de alguien más, no después de haber escuchado pensamientos que demasiadas veces cierto alienígena había compartido conmigo en voz alta.

La posesividad y la arrogancia habían sido claros sentimientos que me habían embargado en el sueño y considerado completamente lógicos, pero estando ahora despierta encontraba que me disgustaban completamente. No se trataba simplemente de los pensamientos que habían transcurrido por su… ¿o mi?...cabeza, sino la certeza profunda e indiscutible de que allí había un cazador, y una presa. La situación se volvía verdaderamente repugnante al considerar que la presa era yo misma.

 _Necesito otro café,_ pensé.

Pero más que cafeína necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba saber qué diablos le pasaba a mi cabeza para que viera situaciones en la vida de Kish sin ningún tipo de control por mi parte. ¿Era este algún nuevo truco alienígena del que no estaba familiarizada? ¿Estaba haciendo esto él a propósito? ¿Por qué diablos me dejaría ver etapas de su vida?

Y más importante aún, la pregunta que más miedo me daba considerar era: ¿podía él ver etapas de mi vida?

Él no había dicho dicho ni una sola palabra ni dado a entender que le estuviera sucediendo algo ni remotamente parecido a lo que me estaba sucediendo a mí, y podía admitir que sería extremadamente raro que de repente ambos nos viéramos afligidos por el mismo problema. Por el contrario, no podía negar que mi propia experiencia había comenzado de súbito, sin razón aparente y sobre alguien tan poco cercano a mi vida (pero igualmente caótico y capaz de ponerme de los nervios) como Kish. Si aquella situación tuviera un asomo de lógica, quizás no gastaría mi tiempo en preguntarme si a él le estaba sucediendo algo similar, porque claramente no tenía ninguna razón para creerlo.

Y sin embargo, me lo estaba preguntando, y estaba entrando en pánico a pesar de no saber la respuesta todavía, porque solo pensar en la posibilidad ya daba miedo. Si Kish podía entrar en contacto con mis recuerdos, no solo me dejaba en un sitio extremadamente incómodo y vulnerable, sino absolutamente peligroso, porque no sabía cómo, pero estaba segura que él podría encontrar algo en mi memoria que utilizar en mi contra.

Y eso no podía permitirlo, no con mi enemiga de su lado capaz de pescar información importante sobre mí y mis seres queridos directamente de la cabeza de su prometido. No le dejaría a Saya esa ventaja.

Intenté prestar un mínimo de atención a mis clases, pero me encontraba tan distraída con todas aquellas preguntas volando por mi cabeza, que al final desistí. Necesitaba que terminara el día de una vez por todas para ponerme en marcha con mi búsqueda de la verdad.

Para mi sorpresa, el resto del día transcurrió con normalidad y sin obstáculos de por medio. Con mi suerte, habría creído que alguno de mis profesores me saltaría con un examen sorpresa, o quizás Masha comenzaría a gritar ''Alien! Alien!'' dentro de mi mochila, o Masaya se daría cuenta que no estaba en mi mejor condición y me haría muchas preguntas difíciles de contestar. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, mis profesores mayoritariamente enseñaron lo que debían enseñar sin esperar mayor participación de mi parte más que en el momento en que grité ''presente'' cuando nombraron mi nombre en la lista. Masha se mantuvo callado, y Masaya no apareció por mi salón, lo cual fue un poquito decepcionante pero más que nada un alivio porque significaba que no tenía que mentirle sobre algo más.

Para cuando tocó la campana, ya estaba agotada mental y físicamente, pero sabía que estaba en camino de conseguir respuestas importantes, y eso me animó un poco. Recogí mis cosas, y caminé rápido hacia la entrada de la escuela. Mientras mis compañeros se iban a sus casas, yo me quedé de pie en un lugar visible, viendo hacia todos lados por una señal de Kish (no totalmente segura de que este fuera a aparecer).

No tardé en ver su figura pálida, contrastando con su ropa de batalla oscura y pelo verde, medio escondido detrás de un árbol, pero lo suficientemente visible como para que yo pudiera verlo.

Fiel a su palabra, Tart había arreglado una reunión entre los dos, supuestamente para que pudiéramos hacer las paces y volver a ser aliados en la nueva guerra que se avecinaba. Sin embargo, yo tenía otro tema que sacar a colación, antes que cualquier posibilidad de alianza.

Kish me hizo un gesto con su mano y se escondió un poco más detrás del árbol mientras yo me acercaba a su posición. Comenzó a hablar incluso antes de que yo le alcanzara.

\- Escuché que Tart te acorraló esta mañana, quiero que sepas que yo no le…

\- Sí, sí, está bien – le corté cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para poder mantener una conversación - ¿Cómo has estado últimamente?

Él pareció desconcertado ante mi pregunta, y ¿Cómo culparlo? ¿Cuándo yo le había preguntado a Kish como estaba? Me di cuenta que quizás aquella no había sido la mejor forma de entrar al tema.

Cuando él contestó fue un tanto inseguro de su respuesta.

\- Ah…bien… supongo. ¿Qué tal tú?

\- Teniendo algunos problemas para dormir, en realidad – respondí, quizás un tanto cortante - ¿te ha pasado?

Observé fijamente sus reacciones, porque no quería que se me pasara ni un solo detalle, pero si Kish entendió a que me estaba refiriendo, ciertamente no transmitió aquel conocimiento en su rostro.

\- Ah…que lástima – respondió él, un poco dubitativo, pero aún así me pareció que sincero – ¿si me ha pasado dormir mal alguna vez? Claro, sí.

Bueno aquella conversación se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un encuentro social (y uno bastante vago de por sí), y yo no tenía tiempo ni ganas de convertirme en un ser sociable. Tenía que guiar la conversación hacia la información que a mí me interesaba obtener porque Kish claramente no estaba captando mis indirectas.

O quizás yo no estaba siendo lo suficientemente clara, y simplemente necesitara preguntar lo que tenía en la cabeza, y listo. Problema resuelto.

 _¿Pero cuál es exactamente mi pregunta?_

 _¿Has estado implantando recuerdos que no son míos en mi cabeza?_

De alguna manera no me parecía el lugar más claro para empezar. Me encontré a mi misma frustrándome, porque más allá de lo segura de mi misma que pudiera estar, no tenía forma de dar pruebas a todo lo que había estado viendo, y allí parada en silencioso enojo me sentí como una tonta.

Kish frunció el ceño y habló:

\- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que me miras tan fijo?

\- No estaba haciendo eso.

\- Me mirabas como si quisieras taladrar un agujero entre mis ojos.

Bufé, y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. Miré hacia otro lado antes de confesar:

\- Es que tengo algo que preguntar y no sé cómo hacerlo.

\- ¿Algo que preguntarme? ¿A mí? Tengo curiosidad ahora – anunció él, e incluso sin verlo, noté la sonrisa pícara en su tono de voz – Anda dime, gatita, ¿Qué es?

 _Como me gustaría tener a alguien más con quien hablar de eso,_ pensé, pero desafortunadamente, dudaba que mi equipo o Shirogane pudieran ayudarme en este caso. Dudaba que incluso me creyeran cuando a mí me costaba creerlo. Además, si los sueños eran suyos tenía que saberlo.

Suspiré, y descrucé los brazos.

 _Solo pregunta_ , me dije y volví a mirar a Kish a los ojos.

\- ¿Has estado…viendo cosas extrañas? – pregunté.

\- ¿Cosas extrañas? – repitió él lentamente.

\- Sí.

Él lo consideró durante un instante.

\- Vi un perro haciendo yoga con su amo en un parque – respondió con total certeza, y una sonrisa al recordar algo divertido – eso es raro, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!

\- ¿No es raro?

\- No…bueno sí, pero no me refiero a algo así.

\- ¿Y a que te refieres entonces?

\- A cosas… que quizás no verías en la…realidad.

Kish pestañeó un par de veces, y me miró como si tuvieran que internarme. Irónico que el chico más desequilibrado y obsesivo que conocía me mirara a mí de esa manera, como si yo fuera la que se le habían saltado un par de tornillos.

Suponía que eso debía hablar bastante mal de mi estado psíquico actual.

\- Escucha, Ichigo… creo que estas un poco cansada, quizás sea mejor que hagamos esto otro día.

\- ¡Estoy cansada sí! - exploté, y luego bajé el tono de voz porque no tenía energía ni ganas de generar otra discusión - estoy cansada porque he estado teniendo lo que yo creía que eran pesadillas cada noche, pero estoy empezando a creer que no lo son en absoluto, y no sé cómo detenerlas. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

No, por la expresión en su rostro, podía ver que no entendía, y parte de mí se sintió un poco decepcionada que al ver que él no comprendía mi alborotado tren de pensamientos a la misma velocidad que yo lo estaba expulsando de mi boca. Sin embargo parte de mí se sentía absolutamente aliviada. Si Kish no tenía idea de lo que yo estaba hablando, significaba que a él no le había estado sucediendo lo mismo que a mí, y por ende no había estado teniendo ningún recuerdo sobre mi vida.

Al menos no todavía.

Mis propios sueños habían comenzado de súbito alrededor de una semana atrás, y habían ido escalando en intensidad. Al principio habían sido fácilmente ignorables y me habían ocurrido solo una vez por noche como mucho. Pero ahora cada vez que me dormía aunque fuera una siesta de media hora ya veía una escena diferente. ¿A Kish le pasaría algo parecido con el tiempo?

La verdad esperaba que no. Esperaba que fuera una locura solo mía y que pudiera arreglarse fácilmente, pero para eso necesitaba ser más clara.

\- ¿Qué pueden ser si no son pesadillas entonces? – preguntó Kish, interesado, y más abierto a escucharme de lo que otra persona probablemente estaría.

Respiré hondo, y solté el aire de golpe.

\- Recuerdos – respondí, con un susurro, y de alguna forma la confesión se sintió demasiado íntima – creo que son recuerdos.

\- ¿De algo en particular? – preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

\- No de algo…de alguien.

Él me miró sin entender y con razón. Había tenido en la punta de la lengua mi respuesta, a punto de decirle que eran suyos los recuerdos que veía en mi cabeza, pero me había encontrado como una cobarde volviéndome para atrás a los mensajes crípticos.

Odiaba saber que estaba ''conectada'' de cierta manera con Kish, cuando mi ideal sería no tener absolutamente nada que ver con él. No quería saber etapas de su vida, no quería nueva información sobre él, y no quería tener que ponerme en un lugar vulnerable para encontrar una solución a este problema. Había creído que quería respuestas a mis preguntas, pero aparentemente lo que quería era evitar el tema como una tonta hasta que él lo averiguara por su cuenta y se hiciera cargo de la situación. Yo aparentemente no quería lidiar con esto.

Para ser una persona tan impulsiva, sí que sabía dar infinidad de vueltas alrededor de un tema con tal de evitarlo el mayor tiempo posible.

\- Básicamente durante mis sueños estoy…viendo y… sintiendo cosas que no son mías - terminé diciendo.

Vi a Kish tensarse ligeramente, y sus ojos perdieron la chispa de diversión que habían mantenido desde que habíamos empezado a hablar.

\- ¿Qué tipo de cosas has sentido? – preguntó él con total seriedad.

Una alarma sonó en mi cabeza ante el tono de su voz, y aunque todavía no sabía el por qué, su pregunta me sonó un poco sospechosa, un poco demasiado específica. Me dio la sensación de que repentinamente Kish comprendía de lo que yo estaba hablando y no estaba segura si aquello era algo bueno o algo malo.

\- Depende del sueño – respondí y con cautela pregunté - ¿tú has estado sintiendo cosas? ¿Quizás que tampoco sean tuyas?

Él abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese instante, el silencio de la tarde fue cortado por un muy familiar chillido que estaba comenzando a asociar con picos de estrés. Desde dentro de mi mochila, la palabra ''Alien!'' no se vio casi amortiguada por mis libros y otras chucherías, y los dos pudimos escuchar a la perfección el sonido y comprender lo que aquello implicaba.

Un nuevo ataque se había llevado a cabo o estaba en proceso de suceder, y si Kish estaba allí conmigo, significaba que él no era el responsable. Parecía que Saya se había puesto manos a la obra de una vez por todas.

 _Terminemos con esto,_ decidí.

\- ¿Sabes donde es el ataque? – pregunté, dando por olvidada nuestra conversación. Al menos por el momento.

\- No lo sé…no he podido averiguar nueva información últimamente.

Vi culpabilidad cruzar su rostro al no tener otra respuesta para darme, y yo asentí sin responder nada. No podía quejarme porque yo había sido quien le había pedido, o más bien, demandado a gritos, que dejara de ofrecerme su ayuda así que este resultado no era inesperado en absoluto (aunque sí un poco decepcionante debía admitir). Me hubiera gustado tener un sobreaviso.

Pero la vida no siempre es tan sencilla para una Mew.

Tomé mi celular y mandé un solo mensaje a las otras cuatro personas que necesitaba en la misión que teníamos por delante. El mensaje se envió con éxito y enseguida tuve cuatro positivas respuestas.

 _Ahora solo queda saber donde…_

Apenas tuve el tiempo suficiente de averiguar hacia donde debía dirigirme, cuando una gran explosión sonó a mi espalda, y la tierra reverberó bajo mis pies. Perdí el equilibrio y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por el brazo de Kish que me tomó fuertemente. Lo miré a los ojos por un instante, preguntándome que tan involucrado podría estar él ahora luego de una semana entera desde que le había gritado que se largara de mi vista.

¿Habría cambiado de bando ya? ¿Era confiable su palabra? ¿Era una completa tonta por haberle dado a Kish información sobre mí?

En sus ojos vi repentina traición, y me soltó rápidamente antes de mirarme seriamente a los ojos y responder de forma intensa:

\- No tuve nada que ver en esto, Ichigo, y estoy diciendo la verdad.

Y no sé malditamente por qué… pero le creí. Le creí tan fervientemente como si hubiera confiado en él toda la vida. Lo cual no tenía sentido, pero ¿que cosa tenía sentido en mi vida últimamente?

Quizás fue la ferocidad que podía ver tras sus ojos amarillos, un eco de la frustración que yo misma había sentido algunas veces en las ocasiones en que alguien no creía en mi palabra. La frustración de saber que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero aún así no me creían.

 _¿Es eso?,_ pensé, _¿estoy viendo una prueba de su sinceridad? ¿O solo quiero volver a confiar en él bajo cualquier excusa?_

Dentro de mi mochila, Masha seguía sonando, y repentinamente la decisión vino a mí con una certeza que no estuve segura de donde provenía, solo que era cierta.

\- Te creo – respondí.

Él asintió, un poco sorprendido, pero enmascarándolo, y relajó de nuevo sus hombros. Yo dejé caer mi mochila al suelo, y abrí el cierre, dejando que Masha saliera disparado hacia afuera.

Ahora su chillido era más agudo, más desesperado, y enseguida comenzó a flotar en dirección al lugar donde probablemente el caos se estaba desarrollando, hacia donde la explosión se había escuchado, y donde una columna de humo se elevaba.

 _Al menos las demás no tendrán dificultad en localizar el lugar,_ pensé sombríamente.

No quería ni imaginarme qué tipo de daño una alienígena de la cual no sabía nada sobre sus habilidades podía estar causando en mi ciudad, pero lo que sí podía imaginarme, era la golpiza que yo le daría en consecuencia. Nadie se metía con mi mundo.

\- Tengo que irme – anuncié rápidamente y comencé a correr detrás de Masha.

Unos segundos después, sentí la presencia de Kish a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- Voy contigo – respondió él simplemente corriendo a la par.

\- No necesito…

\- Mi ayuda, lo sé, pero no importa, la tienes de todos modos. Prometí protegerte, ¿recuerdas?

 _También prometiste irte,_ señalé en la comodidad del interior de mi cabeza, pero no lo compartí en voz alta. Continué corriendo, y él a mi lado, me siguió paso a paso. Tuve el repentino pensamiento de que para ser una criatura capaz de movilizarse solo con el pensamiento en una milésima de segundo, estaba bastante en forma.

\- Kish, no creo…

\- No voy a meterme en tu camino – interrumpió él – ni hacerme cargo de la situación por ti. Tú mandas, Ichigo, dime que necesitas que haga y lo haré.

Lo miré mientras corría, y aunque tendría que haber desconfiado de sus palabras como el gran mentiroso que sabía que podía ser si se lo proponía, me encontré a mí misma creyendo en él. Otra vez.

 _Pero ¿qué diablos me está pasando hoy?_ ¿De repente me había convertido en un maldito detector de mentiras andante?

Quizás fuera estúpido de mi parte, pero me di cuenta que aún quería ser su aliada en esta guerra, aún quería un compañero capaz de ayudarme, y estaba más dispuesta de lo que había pensado a darle una segunda oportunidad a cambio de información sobre Saya que él pudiera proveerme.

Si algo necesitaba en esta guerra más que poderes especiales, era información con la cual fortalecerme y saber contra qué diablos me estaba enfrentando. Necesitaba saber las debilidades y fortalezas de Saya, y yo no podía conseguir nada de eso por mi cuenta. Lo quisiera ver o no, Kish podía protegerme mientras yo encontraba la manera de hacer que su querida prometida y su séquito de encapuchados se largaran malditamente de mi planeta. ¿Ameritaba ese resultado volver a confiar plenamente en Kish y restablecer la alianza?

No estaba segura, pero podía vivir con un período de prueba.

\- Está bien – respondí, sorprendiéndolo – puedes ayudarme, pero no así. Vas a atraer mucha atención y no podemos dejar que los humanos te vean.

Habíamos pasado un par de personas que nos habían mirado con sorpresa mientras corríamos, y con confusión al ver que mi compañero tenía orejas puntiagudas y cabello verdoso. Suponía que habíamos pasado tan rápidamente por su lado que seguramente lo habían considerado un chico raro en disfraz, pero no podíamos seguir atrayendo atención a nosotros de esta manera o pondríamos en peligro a mucha gente.

Además, no sabía qué tipo de desastre podía estar ocurriendo en mi ciudad, y aquella corrida se estaba haciendo muy lenta para mi gusto.

Frené y Kish también se detuvo. Miré hacia ambos lados y cuando comprobé que no había personas a nuestro alrededor, pegué un salto y tomé a Masha del cielo, el cual aún seguía flotando y chillando.

\- Teletransportanos a ambos – le dije a Kish, y estiré la mano hacia adelante – así ganaremos tiempo.

Él miró mi mano y luego mi rostro. Pareció dubitativo por un instante y creí que no lo haría, pero entonces borró por completo la expresión de duda en su rostro, y cuando tomó mi mano fue con decisión.

\- No sé con qué vamos a encontrarnos cuando lleguemos allí - me comentó, con un ligero apretón - pero estoy preparado para el reto.

\- Yo también lo estoy – respondí, y extrañamente, me sentí absolutamente tranquila con mi respuesta.

Kish sonrió, y sin previo aviso, convocó cual fuera el poder que le permitía viajar rápidamente entre el espacio, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya no estábamos en la calle afuera de mi escuela.

Estábamos metidos en el centro del caos.

* * *

Lo primero que identifiqué fue calor, el cual rápidamente comprendí que provenía de una gran columna de fuego frente a nosotros. Por un instante me quedé estupefacta, mirando las llamas danzar salvajemente, y escuchando los gritos desesperados a mi alrededor, todo sin poder mover un solo músculo de mi cuerpo en reacción.

Fue Kish quien me sacó de mi ensimismamiento al empujarme hacia un lado y evitar así que un trozo masivo de cemento se me viniera justo sobre la cabeza.

Golpeé el suelo con fuerza, y el peso de Kish cayó sobre el mio, sacándome el aliento ligeramente, pero apenas me di cuenta, porque estaba muy ocupada mirando el sitio donde había estado de pie solo un segundo atrás. Tragué saliva ante la posibilidad de haber sido aplastada como un bicho, y agradecí a Kish en un murmuro.

\- De nada, gatita.

Nos pusimos de pie, y solo entonces comprendí adonde habíamos ido a parar.

Diablos, era un centro comercial. Uno de los lugares más densamente poblados que se me podía ocurrir para llevar a cabo un combate, lo cual significaba que una gran cantidad de personas estaban por ahí ahora, siendo heridos, o intentando escapar por sus vidas. Al menos los ciniclones por lo general habían decidido atacar en lugares más apartados en el pasado. Por supuesto no había sido a propósito, porque nada les habría importado menos que la vida humana, pero había sido más sencillo de manejar para nosotras. Esto, por otro lado, era un completo desastre, y no estaba segura como abordar la situación.

A mi alrededor la gente gritaba y corría hacia las salidas más cercanas, con sus cuerpos llenos de cenizas y tapándose la boca para evitar el humo. Todo el mundo estaba tan asustado, que nadie siquiera pareció notar al alienígena a mi lado flotando a unos pies del suelo, o la pequenia maquinilla rosa dando vueltas entre las nubes de humo. De todos modos, me di la vuelta hacia Kish y grité sobre el ruido general de la masa de gente:

\- ¡Busca a Saya y no dejes que te vean! ¡Voy a intentar alejar de aquí a la gente!

Kish dudó, y pareció a punto de protestar porque claramente dejarme allí entre medio de un incendio quizás no era la mejor alternativa, hasta yo podía verlo, pero no había tiempo para un mejor plan.

\- Me dijiste que harías lo que te pidiera, ¿recuerdas? – le interrumpí – necesito que localices a Saya, y si está causando más daño que la detengas. Sea como sea.

El ''sea como sea'' no estaba segura que le fuera a sentar del todo bien a Kish, o siquiera que estuviera de acuerdo con el hecho de herir (de gravedad si era necesario) a su prometida. Había prometido ayudarme, pero al mismo tiempo dudaba que permitiera caer un gran daño sobre su querida prometida. Yo, sin embargo, estaba comenzando a creer que no tendría ningún problema si eso pasaba.

 _¿Como alguien puede estar con otra persona que causa tanta destrucción?,_ pensé en quizás la centésima vez desde que había descubierto la existencia de Saya. Suponía que no debía parecerme tan extraño considerando que el novio era Kish, pero aún así me costaba entenderlo.

Una viga del techo cayó inesperadamente hacia el suelo haciendo un gran estruendo, y yo volví al presente con un salto. Estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo, tenía que empezar a moverme.

Kish aún no parecía del todo convencido con mi plan, pero decidí que no tenía tiempo que perder convenciendolo, y simplemente me di vuelta y comencé a correr en dirección contraria a la que las demás personas corrían.

\- ¡Ten cuidado! – le escuché gritar a mi espalda, y yo hice un gesto con mi mano con el pulgar hacia arriba, pero al estarle dando la espalda, no llegué a ver si me vio.

No llegué a dar ni diez pasos antes de que una columna cayera casi sobre mí mientras corría, y yo me alejé de un salto fuera del camino, aunque sí me comí una nube de polvo que me dejó tosiendo. Me alegré de ver que al menos mis muy poderosos reflejos parecían estar afinándose otra vez, incluso en mi forma humana. Con tantas personas a mi alrededor, no podía darme el lujo de transformarme todavía, lo cual me dejaba en demasiada desventaja.

Las Mew no habíamos sido un secreto siempre, los civiles nos habían llegado a vislumbrar y conocer en el pasado, pero habíamos desaparecido exitosamente hacía ya años, y estaba segura que nadie nos quería de vuelta. Nuestra presencia había significado problemas de una magnitud que el ser humano común y corriente les cuesta comprender o asimilar, y por lo general, cuando alguien no comprende algo, le teme, o peor, lo quiere eliminar. Ninguna de nosotras deseaba ser un objeto de estudio, o causar miedo en las personas, por lo que nuestra identidad, incluso ahora, debía mantenerse oculta para evitar que se supiera sobre una amenaza sobrenatural.

 _Si es que no lo saben ya,_ me dije, mirando a mi alrededor entre el desastre. No estaba segura si Saya se había dejado mostrar o no, pero claramente este era un ataque que causaría revuelo en la sociedad, y una gran necesidad de respuestas. Respuestas que yo no estaba segura que alguien pudiera dar, ni siquiera nosotras.

Saya debía irse, en secreto preferiblemente, pero me la llevaría fuera de mi planeta pateando y gritando si era necesario.

Un grito a mi lado llamó mi atención y al mirar a mi izquierda vi la familiar cabellera verde de Lettuce, quien estaba guiando a una madre con dos niños hacia una salida cercana. Mint estaba a su lado, moviendo escombros con brazos y piernas. Noté que su cabello estaba desaliñado, su maquillaje corrido por el sudor y el polvo, y probablemente algunas de sus uñas se habían roto al mover los grandes trozos de cemento.

Fue la imagen menos ''Mint'' que había visto en mi vida, y al mismo la que más me alegraba de ver.

Cuando la madre y los niños estuvieron a salvo, Mint se dio la vuelta y su mirada aterrizó en la mía. Tontamente creí que me daría un reporte de la situación (dado que yo era la líder) pero solamente puso las manos en la cintura y comentó:

\- ¡Pero miren quien se dignó a venir! Llegas tarde.

Puse los ojos en blanco y troté hacia ella y Lettuce.

\- ¡Que bueno que estas aquí, Ichigo! – exclamó Lettuce pasándose la mano por la frente y esparciendo ceniza por su rostro- necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir. ¡Esto es un desastre!

\- Lo es – respondí - ¿tienen idea qué pasó exactamente? Solo logré ver una explosión desde mi escuela.

\- No lo sabemos – dijo Mint – pero vi un par de gente rara vestida con capas negras dando vueltas. Todo esto me huele a raza alienígena.

 _A mi también,_ concordé.

\- ¿Dónde están Zakuro y Pudding?

\- En camino – respondió Lettuce, moviéndose hacia un lado cuando un pedazo del suelo colapsó bajo su pie – espero que logren entrar antes de que se llene de policías.

¡Diablos! No había considerado aquella posibilidad. La destrucción era lo suficientemente grande como para que llamaran la atención de las autoridades. En muy poco tiempo, el lugar se llenaría de bomberos, policías y la prensa. Si es que Saya y su séquito estaban allí todavía (lo cual era extremadamente posible considerando que me estaban buscando a mí) teníamos que encontrarlos y detenerlos antes de que fueran vistos.

\- Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer – les dije a mis amigas, atrayendo su atención a mí – nuestra prioridad es ayudar a los civiles. Demos unas vueltas y cercioremosnos de que todo el mundo haya salido a salvo, una vez que lo comprobemos, iremos en busca de los responsables.

\- ¿Qué pasa si me los encuentro por el camino? – preguntó Mint, con un brillo especialmente malicioso en los ojos – ¿puedo hacer que deseen nunca haber nacido?

\- Por más que apoye el sentimiento, no – respondí – no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, y somos más fuertes en grupo. Ven a alguno de ellos, llamamos a las demás, ¿entendido?

Podía ver que Mint tenía demasiada ira acumulada como para estar de acuerdo con mi plan, y la entendía perfectamente. Yo también tenía deseos de darles su merecido a las criaturas que se creían capaces de destrozar nuestro planeta. Si yo fuera ella, también querría irme en un plan de vendetta por mi cuenta, pero no podía permitir que Mint se dejara llevar por el enojo y cometiera errores. Los errores a veces podían costar la vida.

La especie de Saya, fuera lo que fuera, tenían armas que nos dejarían a cualquiera de nosotras tiradas en el suelo en convulsiones, o peor aún, muertas. Por más que quisiera tirarme directamente a la boca del lobo, la cautela era necesaria en este caso.

\- Mint – la llamé, y cuando ella me miró agregué – salva a cuantas más personas puedas, luego ellos pagaran.

Ella asintió, decidida, y tanto ella como Lettuce salieron disparadas en direcciones contrarias. Un piso más abajo noté a una chiquilla con cabello rubio y a otra con cabello violáceo y largo. Ambas corrían hacia el centro del peligro. Cuando las llamé por sus nombres, ambas se detuvieron y me miraron. Yo tomé impulso, y corrí hasta saltar desde el piso dos (o quizás tres, no estaba segura) hasta donde estaban ellas.

Pudding me abrazó y Zakuro me dedicó una afirmación con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Rápidamente les informé del plan, y un instante después, nos separamos. Nuevamente me vi sola en el medio del destrozo, y deseé que mi poder viniera incluido con una varilla mágica para arreglar este tipo de desastres. Desgraciadamente, mi poder no funcionaba así.

 _Algún día_ , me dije, _algún día no estaré encargada de ningún desastre…_

Me di la vuelta, preparada para ayudar a cualquier inocente que no hubiera logrado salir a tiempo, pero no fue a un ser humano con quien me encontré apenas giré sobre mis pies.

Al otro lado del centro comercial, una figura oscura tapada con una capa y una capucha que no me permitía ver nada de sus facciones, estaba de pie silenciosamente. Y me miraba. No tenía evidencia de ello, pero estaba segura que lo hacía, y tuve que suprimir el temblor que me recorrió la espalda en respuesta.

En su mano tenía un látigo, también negro y aparentemente simple, pero el cual pareció cobrar vida y brillar con electricidad en el momento en que aquel ser lo hizo golpear contra el suelo en una actitud que claramente se traducía como amenaza.

De repente no necesité que Kish encontrara a Saya…parecía que yo la había encontrado por mi cuenta.

* * *

 **De nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar, espero que les esté gustando y agradezco todos los comentarios que me dejaron en los capítulos anteriores!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde el momento en que fui informada de la existencia de Saya. Dos semanas intensas, molestas y absolutamente irritantes de estarme preguntando a mí misma constantemente cuando una extraña a quien yo no le había hecho nunca nada, decidiría que hoy era el día en que por fin me atacaría para secuestrarme o directamente destruirme. Dos malditas semanas de silencio, pero con una clara amenaza sobre mi cabeza que no había podido sacarme de encima o pretender que no era real.

Dos semanas… ¿y de repente hoy era el día elegido? ¿Por qué ahora se decidía aparecer? ¿Se había levantado aquella mañana con la firme decisión de atacar mi planeta de una vez por todas? ¿Por qué este preciso instante fue seleccionado entre tantos otros para llevar a cabo cuales fueran sus planes? ¿Habían sido dos semanas su tiempo límite?

Porque ciertamente yo había encontrado mi propio límite hacía días, y ya estaba harta de la espera.

Teniendo a la alienígena en cuestión frente a mí, tapada de arriba abajo tras una cortina negra como la noche y con un látigo centelleante en su mano, uno pensaría que yo estaría asustada o cautelosa aunque fuera, porque la amenaza frente a mí era tan intimidante como misteriosa, y no tenía ni una maldita idea como diablos me enfrentaría o ganaría una batalla contra ella. Todo lo que sabía de mi enemiga, era que tenía un arma lo suficientemente poderosa a su disposición como para dejar a Kish fuera de combate por varios días, y eso era en el cuerpo de un ciniclon, el cual ya había comprobado que curaba mucho más rápido y eficientemente que un cuerpo humano. ¿Quién sabía lo que me haría a mí su latigazo?

Cualquier otra persona estaría asustada…pero yo me sentí furiosa.

¿Quién diablos se creía que era ella para aparecerse en mi planeta y lastimar a inocentes que nada tenían que ver en esta guerra entre ella y yo? ¿Qué derecho tenía para destruir, corromper y amenazarme a mí en mi propio territorio? Si se creía que este era mi primer rodeo con alienígenas, estaba muy equivocada, y yo estaba más que dispuesta a hacérselo saber. Patearía su estúpido trasero de vuelta a su planeta antes de que supiera lo que le había pasado.

 _Pero no todavía,_ susurró una voz en mi cabeza a modo de freno, y a pesar de que mi instinto me gritaba que fuera de una vez por todas hacia adelante para dar el primer golpe, me forcé a mi misma a detenerme y analizar la situación.

Le había dado órdenes directas a mi equipo de no tomar parte en ningún enfrentamiento si se encontraban por sí solas, y no necesitaba mirar a mi alrededor para darme cuenta que ahora mismo me encontraba mano a mano con mi enemiga. Mis compañeras no estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para cuidarme las espaldas, y lo más probable era que estuvieran ayudando a civiles a ponerse a salvo, totalmente ignorantes del hecho de que yo acababa de meterme prácticamente en la boca del lobo.

Salvar inocentes era exactamente lo que yo debía estar haciendo en aquel momento, la tarea importante que debería estar cumpliendo de no haberme encontrado con Saya en mi camino. Sin embargo, no me animé a dar la espalda a la figura encapuchada. Ese látigo en su mano me dejó anclada en mi sitio, sin pestañear y sopesando alternativas.

Claramente Saya estaba en busca de un enfrentamiento, probablemente incluso había esperado a que yo me hubiese alejado lo suficiente de mi equipo para acabar conmigo sin molestos testigos o problemas adicionales, pero lo extraño del caso, es que ni siquiera su séquito parecía estar con ella cuidándole las espaldas, lo cual hubiera sido una clara ventaja a su favor. ¿Era Saya lo suficientemente orgullosa como para no pedir refuerzos a pesar de que los tenía a disposición? ¿O estaban sus compañeros alienígenas mirándonos desde las sombras y el derrumbe, esperando el momento indicado para asestar un golpe que yo no vería hasta que fuera demasiado tarde?

¿Era esta una pelea de uno contra uno, o me estaba metiendo en una trampa?

Miré a mi alrededor con el rabillo del ojo, intentando no parecer distraída o preocupada, y no noté otras personas a mi alrededor, humano o alienígena. Mi sentido del olfato y oído estaban comprometidos por el desastre que se estaba desarrollando allí dentro, por lo que no podría asegurarlo del todo, pero me parecía que estábamos solas. De todos modos, a pesar de la poca información que poseía de Saya, me parecía más probable que quisiera destruirme ella misma sin ayuda alguna. Más gloria en aquel caso, ¿no?

 _¡Pero si se cree que será sencillo acabar conmigo, le demostraré lo absolutamente equivocada que está!,_ me dije con una seguridad que no estaba segura que estuviera del todo fundamentada. Aún me encontraba un poco oxidada en cuanto a habilidad, y por lo que me había contado Kish, sabía que ella probablemente me sobrepasaba, pero no me faltaba concentración, poder sobrehumano o dedicación en batalla, y esas eran cosas de las que estaba orgullosa.

Además, alguien tenía que hacerle pagar a ella, (y a toda su especie alienígena indeterminada) por el desastre cometido en el centro comercial y por las vidas inocentes a las cuales había lastimado, y esa persona perfectamente podía ser yo. Es más, debía ser yo.

Quería ser yo.

 _No seas impulsiva,_ me recordé rápidamente, _pide refuerzos._

Aunque no me apetecía retrasar aquella pelea más tiempo, me encontré a mí misma tomando lenta y cautelosamente mi celular del bolsillo para llamar a mis amigas, intentando no alertar demasiado a la alienígena frente a mí. Sin embargo, más rápido de lo que me pareció posible, aquel látigo centelleó contra el suelo antes de que golpeara el teléfono en mi mano y este saliera disparado hacia quien sabía dónde.

\- ¡Ey, ¿qué diablos?! – grité sin poder contenerme - ¡¿tienes idea cuánto cuesta uno de esos?!

Un dolor intenso se extendió por la mano que había estado sosteniendo mi teléfono, y la sacudí distraídamente, intentando que no se notara demasiado el dolor en mi expresión. Supe que me dejaría una quemadura antes de siquiera ver la línea roja que quedó marcada sobre mi piel, lo cual me dio una razón más para evitar ese maldito látigo costara lo que costara.

Si ella entendió mi idioma ciertamente no me lo dejó saber, lo cual disminuía bastante la posibilidad de llegar a un acuerdo verbal entre nosotras. No es que yo lo quisiera, sin embargo…por una vez, prefería llevar la situación a un plano físico. A mi entender, ella lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

Saya volvió a atraer su látigo hacia ella, el cual hizo centellear una vez más contra el suelo de forma amenazadora, y pareció incluso más brillante e intimidante que antes, posiblemente porque ahora sabía de primera mano cuanto dolía su contacto. Pero no fue su látigo lo que llamó mi atención, fue su cuerpo, el cual incluso cubierto de pies a cabeza (si es que su especie tenían pies o cabeza, ¿Quién sabía lo que habría bajo esa capa?) noté la forma en que se tensaba ligeramente, y parecía echarse hacia adelante en preparación.

 _Me está retando,_ decidí, y de repente comprendí que no había más tiempo para pedir refuerzos, porque Saya no me concedería tal gentileza, y si no podía alejarme con seguridad de ella sin salir herida en el segundo en que le diera la espalda, entonces solo quedaba una opción posible: aceptar el reto.

Parecía que el tiempo se me había acabado.

Tomé mi pendiente sobre mi cuello con fuerza entre mis dedos, sintiendo aquel poder que venía a mí voluntariamente y el cual jamás me había fallado en el pasado. Esperaba que tampoco lo hiciera esta vez. Antes de que ella pudiera usar su maldito látigo de nuevo, grité a todo pulmón las palabras que unas semanas atrás habría querido no decir nunca más, pero ahora mismo, las adoré:

\- ¡Mew Mew Metamorfosis!

Esta vez no me sentí como ninguna tonta mientras el traje de Mew remplazaba mi uniforme escolar, ni me quedó incómoda la falda o el corsé sobre mi pecho. Todo lo contrario, me sentí extremadamente poderosa, como si un botón de encendido hubiera sido presionado en algún sitio en mi interior luego de haber estado apagado durante mucho tiempo, y de repente me pareció haber conjurado la cantidad de energía que había estado necesitando estas últimas semanas. Con electricidad corriendo por mis venas, haciéndome sentir más viva de lo que había estado nunca, yo también me puse en posición de ataque.

Aquel era mi poder, mi ventaja contra Saya, mi mejor ficha en el juego…y diablos que la usaría bien.

Antes de que su látigo pudiera hacer otra demostración de poder, me agazapé sobre el suelo y di un salto en el aire (tan alto y grácil que dejaría orgulloso a todo gato en el mundo), cayendo en el preciso sitio en el que el cuerpo de Saya había estado solo un instante antes. No me dio tiempo de mirar a mi alrededor para encontrarla, sin embargo, porque un sonido a mi espalda me alertó y sin pensarlo dos veces volví a saltar, esta vez aterrizando en una especie de entrepiso creado por el derrumbe del edificio. Me di cuenta que había evitado su latigazo por una milésima de segundo.

Bueno, Saya era rápida, eso había quedado más que claro. Anoté aquel pequeño dato nuevo sobre mi enemiga en un bloc de notas en mi cabeza para tenerlo en cuenta para futuros enfrentamientos.

 _Si es que no termino con ella hoy y ahora…_ me dije, lo cual señalaría una gran mejora considerando lo que había sido mi última semana, pero algo me decía que Saya no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Después de todo, la mayoría de los humanos por lo general apenas si podían vislumbrarme cuando estaba en mi forma Mew y moviéndome a alta velocidad. Ella no solo había logrado verme, sino que también alejarse lo suficiente y atacarme por la espalda, todo sin que yo me percatara hasta el último segundo. Mis reflejos me habían salvado por un pelo, y eso no me dejaba muy tranquila porque o yo estaba más oxidada de lo que creía, o hacía mucho tiempo que no me enfrentaba a alguien que me igualara en habilidad.

Su figura oscura se dio vuelta hacia mí, mirándome desde el suelo y me pareció que muy probablemente había ira en la expresión de su rostro tras de la capucha. Deseé poder quitársela de una vez por todas, y al menos ver la cara de la persona que quería acabar conmigo, ¿era justo no? Sin embargo, no tuve ni tiempo de considerar aquella posibilidad, porque más rápido de lo que pude ver, su látigo volvió a chasquear contra el suelo y a dirigirse hacia mí, pero yo estaba preparada y di dos vueltas hacia atrás, dejándome efectivamente fuera de su alcance. Y sin quererlo, también dejándola a ella fuera de mi línea de visión.

Mierda, no era bueno perderla de vista.

Con cuidado y lentamente me acerqué sobre el borde e intenté buscarla con la mirada antes de que ella me viera, pero nuevamente había perdido su rastro. Por el polvo en el aire me estaba costando volver a encontrar una maldita capa oscura causando caos.

¡Diablos! ¿Cómo podía moverse tan rápido?

 _La especie de Saya tiene ADN mezclado de animal…_

Se me vino a la mente las palabras de Kish (dichas no más que dos semanas atrás, pero ahora mismo aquel tiempo parecía una eternidad a mi espalda) sobre la naturaleza un tanto violenta de su prometida, y me pregunté qué tipos de malditos animales extraños podrían existir en una sociedad alienígena como la suya tan distinta a la mía.

Mis habilidades eran buenas, sin lugar a dudas, pero no dejaban de ser las ventajas de un gato salvaje. Si el ADN de Saya estaba entremezclado con el de algún animal cuyas habilidades eran desconocidas, pelear contra ella sería como enfrentarme a un monstruo quimera especialmente fuerte mientras yo permanecía en forma humana. ¿Era ella más poderosa que yo? ¿Podía desparecer de un lugar a otro como un ciniclón? ¿Era simplemente rápida al correr? ¿O había allí algún poder extra del que yo no estaba enterada y tampoco podía imaginármelo?

Las dudas eran demasiado grandes y deseé tener a Kish allí mismo para estrujarle el cuello por no haberme preparado más apropiadamente para este enfrentamiento.

 _Podría haberme dado datos útiles y él muy tonto…_

Pero el pensamiento quedó incompleto en mi cabeza porque mi cuerpo de repente se preparó para una acción espontánea. Volví a saltar antes de que comprendiera la orden que mi cerebro le había dado a mi cuerpo, y esta vez no estuve segura si escuché un sonido a mi espalda, si había olido su esencia o si simplemente la paranoia me estaba ganando. Fuera cual fuera la razón, evité lo que podría haber sido un feo latigazo contra mi espalda, pero lo recibí en el brazo en su lugar.

\- ¡Diablos, como duele! – grité, sosteniéndome el brazo casi a la altura del hombro, pero sin atreverme a mirar que tan fea era la herida. Me ardía lo suficiente como para pensar que me había quitado capas de piel de un solo golpe.

La forma oscura frente a mí no hizo comentario alguno, y no se detuvo a admirar la herida que acababa de hacerme, sino que levantó su brazo y se preparó para atacar nuevamente.

 _Ahora me toca a mí,_ decidí.

A corta distancia se le notó mucho más difícil manejar el látigo porque intentó darme otro golpe enseguida cuando yo todavía estaba distraída, y fue lo suficientemente lento como para que yo pudiera esquivarlo. Sin embargo, lo esquivé acercándome en vez de alejándome. Ella se vio confundida ante mi sorpresivo acercamiento, y perdió unos preciosos segundos de momentum en los cuales aproveché para dar un salto directamente hacia ella y arañar el lugar donde me pareció que estaría su torso. Un chillido muy parecido a una exclamación de sorpresa o dolor escapó del algún lugar bajo la capa.

\- No es tan divertido cuando estás en el otro extremo, ¿eh?

Como respuesta ella masculló una sarta de palabrería en un idioma extraño que jamás había oído hablar nadie, ni había encontrado ningún otro que se le pareciera sobre la Tierra, pero por el tono, supuse que acababa de ser insultada en su lengua natal.

\- Igualmente – respondí, y volví a acercarme rápidamente para asestar otro golpe.

Ella se agachó, y recibí lo que me pareció que era una patada en mi estómago. Me doblé al medio, sosteniéndome el abdomen, porque aquel golpe había sido más doloroso de lo que pensaba que sería, pero me forcé a mi misma a que no se me aflojaran las rodillas. En ese pequeño intervalo, Saya había aprovechado para alejarse de mí lo suficiente como para poder blandir su látigo cómodamente otra vez. Sin perder tiempo, volvió a hacerlo cobrar vida con una luz brillante y a enviar el otro extremo hacia mí, pero para ese entonces yo me había recuperado y dado varios saltos hacia atrás, tomando la suficiente altura y distancia como para estar lo bastante lejos de esa maldita arma, y al mismo tiempo poder ver toda la extensión del centro comercial debajo.

A lo lejos, pude ver a mis amigas ocupadas, ya no ayudando a trasladar civiles (asumía que habían puesto a todos a salvo para ese entonces), sino que luchando al igual que yo contra figuras encapuchadas entre medio del polvo, fuego y gravilla cayendo por doquier. Pude ver que estaban cansadas, maltrechas y alguna que otra llevaba un marca roja sobre un muslo o brazo, pero al menos, a diferencia de mí, mi equipo estaba unido y se apoyaban entre sí en batalla.

Más allá de las puertas del centro comercial, camiones de bomberos, policías y ambulancias se habían juntado, y aunque aún no habían iniciado el proceso de adentrarse en aquel desastre, sabía que no faltaba demasiado tiempo para que lo hicieran y nos descubrieran a todos. Conociendo la autoridad humana ignorante, muy probablemente entrarían en batalla con todo aquello que pudiera parecer enemigo, y si bien las Mew estábamos de su lado, no podíamos decir lo mismo de Saya y compañía. Si los humanos se metían en aquella batalla saldrían heridos, y eso no podía permitirlo, no cuando yo era una de las defensoras de la Tierra de turno.

 _Tenemos que terminar esto cuanto antes e irnos,_ me dije, volviendo a clavar mis ojos en Saya, _de una forma u otra._

Conjuré mi campana, tan visiblemente rosada e inofensiva, pero con un tremendo poder que podía sentir corriendo entre mis dedos. Mi campana no fallaba, con ella desarmaría a Saya de una vez por todas, y me encargaría personalmente de desterrarla para siempre de mi planeta, y solo entonces quizás me podría ocupar de todos mis otros malditos problemas. Que lindo sonaba aquello.

Con los brazos estirados hacia adelante y la campana entre mis manos apunté rápidamente, y con unas palabras de mi parte hice que mi arma lanzara una descarga de luz rosa que salió disparada justo sobre el sitio donde Saya estaba de pie…o donde solía haber estado de pie antes de que desapareciera nuevamente.

Sin perder ni un segundo, volví a saltar, no queriendo estar quieta en un mismo sitio por mucho tiempo en caso de que ella me avistara y tomara ventaja. Di saltos cortos, rápidos y zigzagueando por montones de rocas, arriba y abajo, mientras buscaba con la mirada por todo el sitio, y aferraba con fuerza la campana entre mis manos.

 _Anda, sal y enfréntame,_ dije en mi cabeza, _terminemos con esto._

Entonces ella apareció por fin, o más bien su látigo lo hizo, atravesando el aire en un intento por alcanzarme, y como yo estaba en el aire en el medio de un salto lo hubiera hecho… si no fuera por el cuerpo que de repente se estrelló contra mí y nos mandó a ambos volando al suelo.

Aterricé con fuerza sobre cemento roto, con un cuerpo más pesado sobre el mío, y un poco desorientada por el golpe que me había dado en la cabeza. Abrí los ojos, y entre la gravilla vi un par de ojos amarillos que sin ninguna duda me dejaban acerca de quien acababa de salvarme la vida. Otra vez.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kish, un poco sin aliento – diablos, casi no llego a alcanzarte.

\- Estoy bien – respondí, aunque mi voz sonó dudosa para mi gusto.

Gracias a Kish había evitado un latigazo que podría haber sido fatal, pero de la sorpresa mi campana había salido disparada de mis manos unos metros más lejos. Podía verla entre la nube de polvo.

 _Búscala y sigue, no hay tiempo que perder._

Me sacudí el peso de Kish de encima y me puse de pie rápidamente, pero en el momento en que di un paso en dirección a mi campana, vi la figura oscura de Saya aparecer de las sombras e interponerse en mi camino…látigo en mano, por supuesto.

\- Odio a tu prometida – dije a Kish, aunque sin quitar la mirada de Saya ni por un segundo - ¿mencioné eso alguna vez?

\- Déjame intentar hablar con ella – respondió él, ignorando mi anterior pregunta – puedo hacerla entrar en razón.

\- ¿No es eso lo que has intentado hacer en las últimas semanas?

\- Sí, pero…

\- ¿Y ha servido de algo? ¡No! – le dije, mi tono uno que no dejaba lugar a negociaciones – no te ofendas pero dudo que tu novia sea una de las personas con las que se puede hablar tranquilamente.

Kish se interpuso en mi camino entonces, dándole la espalda a Saya y mirándome a la cara con una expresión casi suplicante. Solo entonces me di cuenta de la sangre que le corría por un lado de la cabeza, y la serie de marcas roja de vista dolorosa que ya se le estaban empezando a formar sobre las áreas de piel que podía ver.

Parecía que yo no era la única que había tenido un encuentro con Saya y su maldito látigo centelleante.

\- Déjame intentarlo una vez más – me pidió – ve a buscar a tu equipo, yo lidiaré con ella.

\- Esto va más allá de mí, Kish…se metió con mi planeta, atacó a personas inocentes, no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya.

\- Y no la dejaremos pero…

Él no llegó a terminar la frase porque de repente Saya se nos unió a la conversación y ambos trasladamos nuestra atención hacia ella. Más palabrería completamente inentendible fue dirigida hacia nosotros con un tono bastante claro de berrinche, o de más insultos, no estuve segura. Lo que fue sorpresivo, sin embargo, fue que Kish le contestara en el mismo idioma extraño.

 _Y claro que habla su idioma,_ me dije, sintiéndome como una tonta, ¿ _cómo estarían juntos de lo contrario?_

\- ¿Qué está diciendo? – le pregunté a Kish.

Él no contestó, al menos no a mí y no en mi idioma, solo se acercó unos pasos hacia Saya, y le respondió una sarta larga y rápida de palabras que por supuesto no llegué a entender. Me sentí como una niña siendo ignorada por su madre en el supermercado al ponerse a hablar con un conocido sobre cualquier tema estúpido sin importancia.

No me gustó la sensación.

\- ¡Kish! – lo llamé - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué se están diciendo?

Pero si es que alguno de ellos me escuchó, ciertamente no me miraron ni respondieron nada en mi dirección. Ambos se adentraron profundamente en su conversación, y se olvidaron de mi presencia… lo cual pensándolo bien no me venía nada mal. Más me valía aprovechar la distracción. Sigilosamente me acerqué hasta el sitio donde estaba mi campana, intentando pasar desapercibida. A lo lejos, cerca de la puerta de entrada podía escuchar sonidos de grandes trozos de cemento siendo removidos rudamente y voces gritando, voces que hablaban mi idioma pero que no pertenecían a mi equipo.

 _Se me está acabando el tiempo,_ me recordé. No debía faltar mucho para que el lugar se llenara de figuras de autoridad incapaz de comprender lo que allí dentro sucedía, _tengo que apurarme._

Paso a paso me acerqué un poco más, y un poco más, siempre consciente de cerciorarme de que Kish y Saya estuvieran concentrados en ellos mismos y no en mí. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para tocar la campana con uno de mis dedos, de repente a Saya se le ocurrió por mirar en mi dirección, y antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, su látigo se había movido demasiado rápido como para que yo pudiera terminar mi misión, y solo atiné a apartarme del lugar para no ser marcada por él.

Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de salvar mi campana.

El látigo de Saya hizo contacto con mi campana en un movimiento grácil, perfecto y para mi gran mala suerte: justo en el blanco. Lo vi como en una cámara lenta sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, y con horror presencié como mi mejor y única arma estallaba en un destello de luz que nos arrojó hacia todos varios metros hacia atrás.

Como por cuarta o quinta vez en aquel día, aterricé duramente sobre el suelo, pero esta vez no me enfoqué en el dolor de la caída, porque había una cuestión más importante con la cual debía lidiar. Rápidamente volví al sitio donde había estado mi campana hacía un instante, y en su lugar solo vi un…juguete. Había perdido su color rosa, y adquirido un tinte gris apagado, ya sin luz centelleante ni poder emanando de su interior. Mi campana, la que me había acompañado en cada una de mis batallas, ahora no era más que un pedazo roto de plástico que de nada me servía.

 _No,_ pensé, sin poder creerme lo que mis ojos veían, _no puede ser, no…_

¿Cómo era esto posible? ¿No se suponía que todos nuestros objetos mágicos eran indestructibles? ¿Cuál era la gracia de ser una superheroína con armas que podían romperse con un mero golpe? ¿Cómo podía haberle permitido destruir tan fácilmente tal fuente de poder?

Me encontré a mí misma arrodillándome sobre el suelo, sintiéndome más perdida de lo que había estado nunca. Parte de mí sabía que aquella campana era simplemente un objeto material, de valor inmensurable claro, pero no dejaba de ser un objeto incapaz de sentir. Yo, sin embargo, sentía la pérdida como si acabara de perder a un miembro de mi equipo, algo importante que había estado conmigo desde el principio, que me había ayudado a ganar cada batalla y a enfrentar sin miedo a mis enemigos…y ahora habían acabado con ella casi sin esfuerzo, sin culpa. Como si no fuera nada.

Un temblor me sacudió entera entonces, pero no de miedo, no de tristeza, sino que de ira. Saya no lo sabía todavía, pero acababa de ganarse mi eterno odio. Furiosa, subí la cabeza y vi la figura negra de Saya elevándose entre el polvo y trozos de cemento, y en ese instante ya no me importó para nada que Kish quisiera llegar a un acuerdo. Yo no quería ningún acuerdo.

Yo quería acabar con ella.

Me lancé hacia adelante, demasiado rápido y oculta entre el polvo como para que ella me viera a tiempo, y con éxito la empujé con mi cuerpo logrando tirarla hacia atrás. De la sorpresa no pudo defenderse, y ambas rodamos desde lo que me pareció el segundo piso hasta la planta baja, rebotando varias veces en distintos trozos rotos de edificio. Ella forcejeó, pero por la sucesión de caídas o el peso de mi propio cuerpo sobre el suyo me manejé para que no se me escapara, y en el último tramo de caída libre antes de aterrizar sobre el suelo, logré asestarle otro rasguño y por fin quitarle la maldita capa.

Hubo un instante de pausa en el que el mundo pareció detenerse cuando presencié la verdadera forma debajo de la capa, y solo un solo pensamiento me vino a la cabeza. Debo decir que no estaba muy orgullosa de ello, pero no pude evitarlo:

 _Es… hermosa…_

Su anatomía era bastante parecida a lo que sería una mujer humana común y corriente: joven y atlética, con casi todas las correctas partes anatómicas femeninas como para pasar por un ser humano de haberlo querido. Sin embargo, al mismo también habían claras diferencias que no dejaban lugar a dudas que aquella era una alienígena.

Para empezar, su piel era pleateada y extremadamente brillante, como miles de diamantes que bailaban sobre su cuerpo formando diferentes patrones y dibujos que rápidamente se construían y destruían ante mis ojos. Tenía una especie de cabello, aunque no parecía de la misma textura que del de un ser humano, sino que más suave y con vida propia, moviéndose como si estuviera bajo el agua. Los ojos tenían una base de color negro, pero con puntos de colores que daban vueltas alrededor del iris, como mirar las estrellas en un planetario.

No sabía por qué, pero había algo en ella que me hacía querer mirarla. No de una manera romántica ni mucho menos, sino de… ¿admiración? O extrañeza. Había un carácter onírico en su presencia, algo etéreo y fuera de este mundo que me dejaba incapaz de dar vuelta la cabeza, o incluso pestañear para no perderme más de lo que estaba viendo. La rareza de su piel y de sus ojos me hacía pensar que estaba metida dentro de un sueño, uno sin sentido, pero al mismo tiempo uno del cual no deseaba despertar.

Parecía irreal que alguien vivo pudiera tener elementos dentro de su cuerpo que se movieran con vida aparentemente propia, y sin embargo ella parecía poseerlos. Ella los dominaba con elegancia y me encontré maravillada con aquella imagen tan extraña, tan única, tan…perfecta.

 _Nunca he visto algo así…_

 _Brilla con su propia luz…_

 _No puedo dejar de mirarla…_

Noté mis pensamientos pesados, cansados, como si estuviera debajo del agua, un poco sorda y perdida sobre donde estaba la superficie, pero sin que me importara demasiado. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su boca, y estúpidamente, como si estuviera drogada por medicamentos muy fuertes, le devolví la sonrisa. Entonces una estrella fugaz pareció cruzar por el espacio exterior en su mirada, una luz brillante que me encandiló y me perdí a mi misma siguiendo el movimiento.

Nuevamente me pregunté qué clase de animales extraños podrían existir en su planeta, y algo me dijo que seguramente eran mucho más poderosos que un simple gato.

De repente, el mundo volvió a su ritmo normal en cuanto la espalda de Saya golpeó el suelo, pero ni siquiera entonces fui capaz de apartar la mirada. Ensimismada, observé como la estrella fugaz en su mirada se había acercado más y más, hasta llegar a ocupar todo el iris, y me pareció que fuego salía de entre sus pupilas.

Estúpidamente me quedé mirando las dos bolas de fuego que salieron disparadas de sus ojos, directamente hacia mí, y no fui capaz de hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

 **Sé que estoy lenta con las actualizaciones, me gustaría ir un poco más rápido pero no estoy con demasiado tiempo este año, así que creo que este es el ritmo que voy a poder mantener hasta que pueda desocuparme un poco más :(**

 **Este capítulo iba a ser extremadamente más largo y cubrir más que solo la escena de la pelea, pero cuando lo terminé me di cuenta que tenía que continuarlo un poco más para que tuviera sentido y ahí se me alargaba demasiado y suponía más tiempo sin actualizar, así que básicamente lo dividí en dos partes. Lo que quedó como segunda parte está bastante encaminado así que espero poder subir el capítulo 7 dentro de relativamente poco tiempo.**

 **Por ultimo, quería agradecer los comentarios, y espero que les guste este capítulo! Muchas gracias por leer :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Desperté súbitamente y me senté completamente derecha, inspirando tan profundamente que me dolió ligeramente el pecho cuando hice ingresar aire a mis pulmones, aunque eso quizás tuviera más que ver con la venda que podía sentir apretada sobre mi torso. No recordaba como la misma había llegado allí, o por qué y a pesar de la curiosidad, no me encontré del todo preparada preparada como para averiguar que había dejado de ella todavía.

Miré a mi alrededor, esperando ver el desastre del centro comercial, sin embargo, aquel sitio no se asemejaba en absoluto a un interior destruido por batalla, ni a un lugar que yo reconociera. Estaba metida en una especie de habitación semi-oscura medio vacía e inmaculada, con una sola fuente de luz débil proveniente de algún sitio que no sobre el techo que no lograba identificar y que iluminaba parcialmente mis alrededores. Me pareció ver el lineamiento de una puerta justo frente a mí, pero no estuve segura porque no llegué a identificar ninguna manija o perilla.

Palpé debajo de mí, sintiendo un colchón suave sobre el que estaba sentada, una almohada a mi espalda en la cual probablemente había descansado la cabeza, y una sábana que me cubría hasta el torso, como si hubiera sido arropada mientras estaba dormida.

¿Estaba en un hospital quizás? ¿En la casa de alguna de las Mew? Estaba tan oscuro que no podía estar segura.

 _¿Importa en algo?,_ me dije entonces un poco enojada conmigo misma por estarme distrayendo, _no es aquí donde tengo que estar._

¿Qué diablos había sucedido en el centro comercial? ¿Qué había pasado con Saya? ¿Qué me había hecho ella a mí? ¿Dónde estaban mis compañeras? ¿Aún seguían peleando? Tenía que volver a la batalla y buscar a mi equipo. Tenía que darles nuevas órdenes y encargarme de que…

\- Ichigo, estas despierta – escuché a una voz hablar.

Escudriñé la oscuridad y noté una figura oscura junto a una puerta abierta, pero esta estaba a contraluz y no lograba verle el rostro. Me habría puesto en posición de ataque si no fuera porque últimamente había escuchado esa voz lo bastante como para reconocerla en cualquier parte.

\- Kish, ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

Una nueva luz dentro de la habitación se encendió, y yo entrecerré los ojos, escondiéndome tras mi propia mano porque la luz era demasiado intensa para el grado de oscuridad en el cual había despertado. Por el espacio entre mis dedos pude ver como él tocaba algo que no llegué a distinguir en la pared a su lado, y la intensidad descendió considerablemente hasta permitirme abrir los ojos normalmente.

\- Estamos en el cuartel general de los ciniclones – respondió él, cerrando la puerta y acercándose hasta la cama donde yo estaba sentada - bienvenida otra vez.

Mientras veía a Kish acercarse no se me pasó desapercibido el vendaje sobre su muslo, y me pregunté si aquella herida había sido un cordial saludo de su prometida.

 _Probablemente,_ pensé, pero no hice comentarios.

Miré a mi alrededor otra vez, ahora encontrando patrones familiares en el factor inmaculado y minimalista del ambiente. Sin embargo, esta habitación no era la misma a la cual él me había llevado la última vez. Para empezar, esta tenía una cama en vez de una mesa de estrategias.

\- No se veía así la última vez - declaré.

\- Eso es porque este es mi dormitorio – contestó él con su sonrisa burlona de siempre – te habría traído aquí antes, gatita, pero…

\- ¿Por qué estoy en tu dormitorio, Kish? – interrumpí antes de que pudiera terminar aquella frase - ¿Qué me pasó?

Sabía que había ocurrido una pelea bastante brutal, sabía que yo había sido herida por una serie de habilidades de la enemiga sobre la que aún no conocía lo suficiente y sabía que había perdido mi única arma en el proceso. Lo que no me quedaba claro es lo que había ocurrido después, específicamente luego de que había perdido la conciencia.

Sin quererlo me encontré a mi misma recordando cada momento de la pelea como una película de acción en cámara rápida: el látigo, las quemaduras, la destrucción de mi campana, la visión de la forma verdadera de Saya, el fuego en sus ojos… las imágenes se superpusieron entre sí tan rápidamente que apenas pude identificar cual evento había ocurrido primero, y cual después. Todo había sucedido demasiado deprisa, y yo había estado tan apurada por controlar la situación lo antes posible, por vencer a Saya y terminar de una vez por todas con la amenaza que ella representaba sobre la Tierra, que en aquel momento apenas había tenido tiempo de asimilar todo lo que ocurría.

Ahora mismo, sin embargo, comprendí que había luchado... y había perdido. Comprendí que había perdido mi única arma, y comprendí que mi pelea contra Saya había sido no más que una pequeña demostración de su poder.

 _Un poder más grande que el mío..._

Un temblor recorrió mi columna y me dije que no era momento de ahogarme en recuerdos ahora mismo, no cuando aún me quedaba trabajo por hacer.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Saya? – pregunté con una alarma en mi voz que me habría gustado no tener.

\- Descuida, estas a salvo – respondió él, confundiendo mi ansiedad por miedo – ella no puede llegar hasta aquí.

Yo rodé los ojos y me crucé de brazos.

 _Hombres…_

\- No tengo tiempo para esto – anuncié, apartando la sábana de un manotazo y sacando ambas piernas fuera de la cama.

\- Ehm…Ichigo, espera, no es… - dijo Kish, su voz un tanto ahogada, un tanto cautelosa.

\- Si mis amigas aún están luchando allí yo tengo que acompañarlas – interrumpí poniéndome de pie y caminando un par de pasos sobre el suelo frío - no puedo estar aquí, tengo que…

\- ¡Ichigo!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Molesta por la interrupción, me di vuelta hacia Kish. Él me estaba mirando fijo, pero enseguida se sobresaltó y me dio la espalda rápidamente.

\- Quizás quisieras vestirte antes que nada – respondió él.

Como si sus palabras hubieran desbloqueado una parte de mí que no había estado encendida hasta el momento, de repente fui consciente del ligero aire que podía sentir recorriéndome el cuerpo. No necesité mirar hacia abajo para darme cuenta repentinamente de que…oh si, estaba desnuda. Encima solo tenía unas pantaletas que gracias al cielo me cubrían mi parte más privada, y la venda que había sentido alrededor de una parte de mi torso…pero nada más.

De la vergüenza no llegué ni a dar un grito, sino que me metí de vuelta dentro de la cama de un solo salto y me tapé con la sábana hasta la barbilla en menos de un segundo. Me habría tapado también la cabeza si me hubiera servido de algo para borrar la mortificación que tenía encima. De todas las situaciones embarazosas que me habían sucedido con Kish, esta sin duda se llevaba el premio.

Me encontré a mí misma gritándole algo a Kish que ni yo misma estuve segura que quise decir, pero indudablemente no era algo agradable. Me pareció escucharle aguantar una risotada, y tuve que contenerme para no saltar fuera de la cama y borrarle la sonrisa de un zarpazo.

\- Si me hubieras dado un minuto te habría dicho que la pelea se terminó en el momento en que te desmayaste – explicó él cuando di por terminado mi griterío – ni tu equipo ni Saya continúan peleando, así que no tienes que ir corriendo a ningún sitio.

Me acomodé mas apretadamente la sábana contra mi cuerpo, y si las miradas pudiesen matar no me quedaba duda de que la mía habría hecho que Kish cayera muerto donde estaba de pie. La razón por la que eso no sucedió (más allá de que desafortunadamente aquel no fuera uno de mis poderes especiales de Mew) es que Kish no podía verme a la cara porque aún estaba de espaldas a mí, aunque podía imaginarme sin problemas la expresión que probablemente tenía en su estúpida cara alienigena.

\- ¡Bien, genial gracias por el dato!– grité, con la voz mas chillona que había empleado nunca, carraspeé para intentar hacerla un poco más grave – Ahora, ¡¿Por qué estoy desnuda?! Si me hiciste algo cuando yo estaba…

\- ¡Claro que no! – respondió él entonces, con un tono tan mortificado por mi pregunta que me dio a entender que estaba siendo sincero – sufriste un ataque, y tu ropa se…extinguió.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos significa eso?!

\- Te lo explicaré todo, pero ¿puedo darme vuelta ya?

\- ¡No!

Kish tiró los brazos al aire en señal de exasperación, pero aunque no podía verle a la cara me pareció que se estaba riendo a mi consta.

\- Esto es tonto, Ichigo, todo lo que yo hice fue vendarte y dejarte descansar...

\- ¡¿Tú pusiste la venda sobre mí?! - grité, y a pesar de lo extremadamente obvia que era la respuesta me pareció un hecho de lo más sorpresivo - ¡no te di permiso para que me tocaras!

\- ¿Hubieras preferido que te dejara sufrir quemaduras de segundo grado? - contraatacó él.

Tuve el ''sí'' en la punta de la lengua porque nada me habría gustado más que llevarle la contraria, pero cuando abrí la boca no me digné a responder a su pregunta, y me dediqué a manifestar insultos furiosamente murmurados. Los hombros de Kish temblaron ligeramente con risa contenida y yo apreté fuertemente los dientes.

\- Prometo que no me quedé mirando nada, y apenas te toqué más allá de lo estrictamente necesario para asegurarme de que tu vida no corriera peligro - me aclaró Kish en una voz demasiado calmada para pertenecer al alienigena que por demasiado tiempo se había obsesionado por mí en el pasado - Ahora que aclaramos el asunto...¿puedo darme vuelta ya?

Estuve tentada de decirle que ''no'' nuevamente, porque estaba demasiado avergonzada como para poder mirarle a la cara o mantener una conversación en tono normal. Suponía que podía obligarle a contarme la información importante de espaldas...pero era estúpido y eso no me ayudaría a quitarme de encima la vergüenza.

 _Mejor terminemos con esto de una vez por todas,_ me dije.

Suspiré y empecé a responder:

\- Solo si prometes pretender que esto nunca ocurrió...

\- No.

Abrí la boca y dejé caer la mandíbula ante su interrupción. Apreté más la sábana contra mi cuerpo para recordarme que no podía acercarme a darle una patada si no quería arriesgar otro momento extremadamente embarazoso para grabar en la memoria de Kish. Solo podía ver su espalda, pero una seguridad muy arrogante y tan típica suya se estaba derrochando de su piel como feromonas y casi podía sentir su actitud ganadora a pesar de lo controlada que estaba su voz al hablarme.

¡El muy estúpido se estaba comportando como si se hubiera encontrado con un regalo sobre su cama!

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué quieres decir con ''no''?

\- No voy a olvidarme de esto, está grabado en mi memoria para siempre – contestó él muy sinceramente, y ahora sí que estuve segura de la picardía en su tono de voz – lo siento, gatita, pero es así.

\- Tú…maldito alienígena… - refunfuñé – ni que fuera la gran cosa.

\- En ese punto difiero contigo, gatita…verás, hace un momento yo vi dos grandes…

Quité la almohada a mi espalda y se la tiré por la cabeza. Era una pena no disponer de un objeto más duro con el cual hacer más daño. Un zapato no me habría venido mal. Con la almohada solo logré que dejara escapar una risilla y que se le enmarañara ligeramente el pelo.

\- ¡Está bien, ya basta! – suspiré con derrota – acuérdatelo, me da igual…pero nunca lo vuelvas a mencionar… ¡jamás de los jamases, ¿entendido?!

\- Entendido.

Cuando Kish se dio la vuelta, inteligentemente había ocultado su sonrisa tonta detrás de una expresión medianamente seria, pero no realizó tan buen trabajo en ocultar el brillo pícaro en sus ojos dorados, especialmente cuando volvió a mirarme. De no conocerme sus habilidades y poderes especiales de memoria, habría pensado que era capaz de verme a través de la sábana.

Sí, sin duda el muy maldito estaba disfrutando lo ''divertido'' del momento.

Yo, por mi parte, me forcé a mi misma a sostenerle la mirada y pretendí que mis mejillas no estaban rojas, o que mi cuerpo no estaba sudando debajo de la sábana.

Unos años atrás esta misma situación me habría enloquecido tanto que indudablemente me habría encontrado a mí misma tirándome hacia adelante como un animal salvaje con rabia para matar a Kish con mis propias manos. Ciertamente, la vergüenza me estaba causando tal nudo en el estomago lo suficientemente molesto como para tentarme a mí misma con la posibilidad. Pero al parecer había madurado más de lo que había pensado con los años, o estaba lo suficientemente dolorida por la previa batalla, o simplemente demasiado consternada como para reaccionar de manera acorde.

Aunque me parecía que quizás parte de eso se debiera a que Kish no había hecho un escándalo del asunto. El viejo Kish no me habría dejado olvidar el tema, y posiblemente la sábana no hubiera sido suficiente para mantenerme protegida de su personalidad traviesa y juguetona. Pero este Kish, si bien parecía bastante…complacido, había dejado correr el tema y no hecho sentirme especialmente mal al respecto. Me había visto de la manera en la que nunca había querido que me viera, pero al menos se había dado la vuelta por respeto a mí, y eso me... sorprendía. Al parecer algo había salido bien de su relación tóxica con su prometida si es que había aprendido a no mirar a otras mujeres de manera lasciva.

 _Supongo que todos maduramos con el tiempo,_ pensé, pero no estaba del todo segura que me lo creyera.

Debo haberme quedado mirándolo muy fijamente, porque enseguida Kish se removió, e intercambió el peso de un pie al otro de forma incómoda antes de decir con un guiño y una gran sonrisa:

\- Me estas mirando tan fijo, gatita... ¿soy yo el que no tiene ropa ahora?

Rodé los ojos nuevamente.

 _Quizás no todos maduran._

\- ¿Puedes alcanzarme mi ropa? – pregunté, y luego recordé lo que había dicho anteriormente – ¿o lo que queda de ella?

\- Dudo que te sirva – respondió – pero te la traeré.

Se acercó hacia una esquina de la habitación, toco un par de botones en la aparentemente lisa pared y un compartimiento se abrió a su lado. Se puso a rebuscar algo en su interior, dándome la espalda. Yo aproveché la ocasión para dar un vistazo debajo de la venda sobre mi torso, pero no llegué a ver mucho porque estaba demasiado apretada, aunque si me guiaba por el ligero ardor en mi piel, podía adivinar que Kish no había mentido acerca de las quemaduras.

Kish se dio la vuelta y entre sus manos me enseñó un par de piezas chamuscadas que reconocí como los colores de mi escuela. Nuevamente abrí la boca y mi mandíbula se abrió lo suficiente como para que dejara pasar moscas si hubiera habido alguna por allí.

\- ¿Qué…que diablos me hizo ella? – pregunté, sosteniendo entre mis manos mi uniforme escolar, el cual Kish había alcanzado hasta la cama.

\- Es una de sus habilidades…puede generar explosiones o incendios dependiendo de la energía que ponga en ello.

Vagamente noté como sobre mi regazo aterrizaba otra tela de textura diferente, y al mirar hacia abajo vi que era una especie de túnica verde lo bastante grande como para que me quedara bien.

Kish volvió a darse la vuelta, y yo acepté la oportunidad para ponerme ropa encima. La tela era bastante ligera y no todo lo opaca que me habría gustado que fuera considerando que mi sujetador había sido incinerado, por lo que me encontré a mí misma apretando los brazos sobre mi pecho de una forma que esperaba no se viera demasiado obvia, y solo por las dudas volví a taparme con la sábana. Me parecía que si hasta ahora había estado ligeramente incómoda en la presencia de Kish, desde aquel día en adelante estaría extremadamente incómoda.

\- Asumo que esa habilidad de…incendiar cosas tiene algo que ver con la bola de fuego que vi aparecer en sus ojos – comenté, y él asintió con la cabeza - ¿Qué más puede hacer?

Kish se dio la vuelta hacia mí nuevamente y noté como se ponía serio, dejando su sonrisa burlona de lado. Suspirando, se dejó caer en el aire, y permitiendo que su habilidad de levitación le sostuviera, se cruzó de piernas como le había visto hacer tantas veces, pero esta vez no parecía tan relajado como de costumbre. Parecía más sombrío de repente, y la experiencia dictaba que cualquier evento o persona que pudiera hacer reaccionar a Kish de esa manera, significaba malas noticias.

\- Puede…hechizar – contestó él – hay algo en su apariencia que te hace incapaz de dejar de mirarla, lo sentiste, ¿no es verdad?

Asentí, pero por alguna razón me encontré a mí misma apartando la mirada, un poco incómoda escuchando la descripción de su poder. Especialmente cuando yo había caído en la trampa sin haber generado casi resistencia alguna.

\- No tienes que sentirte avergonzada por ello – se apresuró a explicarme – le pasa a todo el mundo que la ve demasiado cerca. Te nubla la mente, te hace olvidar por completo tu propósito, y enfocarte completamente en ella.

\- Yo…no podía apartarme – intenté explicar, aunque bastante pobremente – me sentía encadenada.

\- Lo sé, es algo común, créeme… me ha pasado.

Mi mirada se trasladó a él nuevamente, pero Kish había descendido su mirada hacia sus manos, con las cuales jugaba como si fueran de gran interés para él y me ignoraba a pesar de que estaba segura que podía sentir mis ojos sobre él. Tuve ganas de preguntarle exactamente en qué tipo de recuerdo se había perdido a sí mismo, que experiencia había vivido a manos de Saya y su extraño poder de seducción, pero me encontré a mí misma cerrando la boca y descartando la pregunta.

Su relación con Saya no era mi tema, él me lo había dejado claro en más de una ocasión. Su poder y las consecuencias que podría traerme, ese sí que era mi tema.

\- Si puede hacer eso – dije, atrayendo su atención de vuelta a mí - nublarnos la mente y atacarnos en nuestro momento más débil, ¿entonces porque se esconde tras una capa? ¿No le sería más fácil simplemente…seducirme, o lo que sea que haga, y acabar con ello?

\- No es exactamente una seducción – aclaró Kish, haciendo un movimiento con las manos para encontrar la palabra adecuada - es más un sentimiento de encanto… o de admiración y es algo bastante peligroso tanto para la persona en cuestión como para ella, porque es un arma de doble filo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Verás, en el momento en que puedes verla, a su verdadera forma detrás de la capa, generas una conexión con Saya y te vuelves lo suficientemente débil como para dejarte atacar por ella sin que te des cuenta de lo que sucede.

Temblé nuevamente, dejándome recordar aquellos instantes (que en mi mente parecieron eternos) en los cuales parecía no ser dueña de mi misma. Como una sirena llamando a un marino con su canción, me sentí caminar tranquila y voluntariamente a mi muerte. No quería pasar por aquello nunca más.

\- Pero al mismo tiempo – Kish continuó, atrayendo mi atención hacia él - ella se vuelve débil a ti. Si Saya no alimenta esa conexión, se pierde a los pocos segundos y puedes escapar del trance. Para que la conexión se mantenga fuerte, Saya debe dedicarle toda su energía y concentración a esa persona de forma exclusiva, lo cual la deja con demasiados puntos débiles a explotar si una tercera persona aparece por sorpresa.

Podía imaginarme porque no era una habilidad que prefiriera utilizar demasiado. Era irónico pensar que su mejor arma para derrotar a cualquier enemigo era también aquello que la hacía más débil.

\- ¿Por eso ella no había usado su…apariencia hasta ahora? ¿Porque la habría dejado demasiado débil como para defenderse de un ataque externo? – pregunté.

\- Así es. Si me lo preguntas a mí, es una habilidad muy fuerte, pero ella siempre va por el látigo.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes.

Vagamente tracé con mis dedos una herida en mi brazo que aún latía, pero al menos el ardor había descendido desde que había recibido el latigazo cortesía de Saya. Kish notó el movimiento, y su expresión pasó de seria a devastada en solo un instante. Sus orejas descendieron ligeramente, recordándome un poco a la imagen de un perro triste, pero extrañamente no me pareció divertida la comparación. Quizás porque sus ojos mostraban demasiada devastación como para querer burlarme.

Su voz fue dura al hablar, y su mirada una de culpa:

\- Realmente creí que podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

\- Sé que sí – dije, con un suspiro, y me encontré a mi misma sorprendida de notar que lo decía en serio.

\- Pero no es la forma en la que podré encarar la situación.

\- No, no lo es.

Kish infló el pecho entonces, y por un segundo me miró fijamente sin decir nada. Luego saltó al suelo, y cuando habló, su voz fue más potente que antes, más decidida:

\- Tengo que enseñarte a pelear contra ella.

Me sorprendí de su decisión, pero creo que más que eso, me sorprendí de mi respuesta:

\- No puedo pedirte eso.

Él pareció confundido entonces, y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado mirándome como si no comprendiera mi respuesta. Siendo totalmente sincera yo tampoco la comprendía.

 _¿Por qué decir que no?_ _Es lo que necesito… ¡es lo que estuve necesitando estas dos semanas!_

\- No me lo estas pidiendo, estoy ofreciéndome – aclaró Kish de una manera pausada y obvia.

\- Bueno, no puedo aceptarlo – respondí, tajante y crucé los brazos nuevamente sobre mi pecho, enojada conmigo misma.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque ella es tu… - casi me ahogo con la palabra - prometida. Tú tendrías que ser imparcial en esto.

Diablos, ¿Por qué de repente me venía un sentido de la moral? ¡Y con Kish sobre todas las personas! Ser entrenada por él para pelear contra Saya (y salir sin latigazos del próximo enfrentamiento) era exactamente lo que necesitaba para tener una oportunidad contra alguien que claramente poseía habilidades más grandes que las mías, alguien cuya arma no se había despedazado sin ninguna posibilidad de volver a la vida.

Pensar en mi campana era como clavarme un puñal en el pecho, o recibir otro latigazo. Sin ella estaba perdida, más débil de lo que había estado nunca, y sin ningún otra arma lo suficientemente poderosa que pudiera rivalizar con mi enemiga. Le pediría a Shirogane que me consiguiera una nueva arma (si es que aquello era posible) pero por el momento, necesitaba poder pelear por mi misma, necesitaba a mejorar mi habilidad, y necesitaba saber todo lo que pudiera sobre Saya.

 _¡¿Así que porque diablos le estoy diciendo que no?!_

\- ¿Desde cuándo soy imparcial? – resopló él, como si mi contestación fuera totalmente ridícula, y no podía discutirle demasiado - Tu y yo solíamos ser enemigos, ella es mi futura esposa y fui yo quien prácticamente la atrajo a la tierra…difícilmente puedo considerarme fuera del asunto, ¿sabes?

\- Sí, pero… más allá de que ella hubiera decidido venir aquí por ti…no eres tu quien está atacando mi planeta ahora. Tú no eres mi enemigo, Kish, ya no…Saya lo es, y no puedo pedirte que te pongas en el medio.

Un silencio se instaló entre los dos entonces, y creo que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de mirar al otro a la cara. Por alguna razón me sentía más roja que nunca luego de haber dejado salir de mi boca aquellas palabras que no tenía idea de dónde diablos habían salido. ¿Era así como me sentía? ¿Le había perdonado a Kish el que atrajera a Saya a la Tierra? ¿Me importaba mínimamente él como para querer incluirlo en la lista de personas en mi vida que quería que no fueran arrastrados por mis problemas?

Estaba teniendo unos días muy raros últimamente.

Sentí un ligero hundimiento en el colchón, y por el rabillo del ojo lo vi sentado en la esquina de la cama, mirándome. Acercó una de sus manos, y tomó la mía que descansaba sobre mi regazo. Subí la mirada y estuve a punto de decir algo más, no estuve segura de qué, sin embargo me callé en cuanto vi la expresión decidida y un poco intimidante de Kish.

\- Ichigo, no estoy preguntándote – declaró muy tranquilamente – yo voy a entrenarte.

Consideré seguir discutiéndole, pero me comprendí que no tenía la energía suficiente como para hacerlo. Yo necesitaba ayuda de donde pudiera conseguirla, y sí él consideraba estar saldando alguna especie de deuda conmigo ayudándole… había una limitada cantidad de veces que podría negarme para intentar disuadirlo de lo contrario. La verdad es que estaba tentada de dejarle ayudarme, de por una vez confiar en el poder de alguien más aparte del mío.

 _Incluso si ese alguien es Kish,_ pensé.

\- ¿No vas a dejarme salirme de esto? – pregunté, su mano aún en la mía, y por alguna razón, fue un extraño tipo de alivio.

Él sonrió ligeramente antes de contestarme con otra pregunta:

\- ¿Crees que voy a rendirme fácilmente?

\- Supongo que no.

Suspiré, y aunque la idea de estar muy cerca de Kish con posibles armas de por medio tendría que haberme espantado completamente considerando nuestro pasado... extrañamente me sentí tranquila, como si un gran peso hubiera sido levantado directamente de mi pecho. De repente podía respirar más cómodamente que desde hacía días.

\- Bien – dije, un poco sin aliento, aunque intenté que no me molestase…mucho - pero no quiero que me culpes cuando todo esto te explote de vuelta en la cara.

Él sonrió ligeramente y soltó mi mano.

\- Hecho.

\- Ahora… ¿que mas puedes decirme sobre Saya?

* * *

Un par de horas después, yo estaba sentada junto a un gran ventanal con una increíble vista de la Tierra desde el espacio, un sándwich a medio comer en mi mano, y un alienígena contándome historias de su novia. No era exactamente la manera en que había pensado pasar mi martes por la tarde…pero sorprendentemente no estaba del todo mal. Me llevé a la boca lo que quedaba de mi sandwich, y lo devoré rápidamente.

\- A ver…recapitulemos – dije levantando un dedo para empezar a enumerar la información recibida – Saya es superdotada con el látigo, puede moverse casi tan rápidamente como la teletransportación de un ciniclón, puede utilizar su poder de seducción…

\- No es seducción, es bien…

\- Admiración, sí, eso…puede usarlo para atraer y encantar a sus enemigos que quedan bajo un hechizo, pero al mismo la deja lo suficientemente vulnerable como para recibir ataques externos, ¿correcto?

\- Correcto – respondió él, tomando un nuevo mordisco de su sándwich.

\- Y su habilidad de lanzar bolas de fuego a través de sus ojos solo funciona cuando sus reservas de energía están especialmente altas, y luego queda fuera de combate, ¿no es así?

Kish levantó un dedo en señal de pausa, y yo esperé a que terminara de masticar y tragar su comida. Que yo me hubiera engullido mi propia cena para poder seguir la conversación no tenía porque significar que él fuera a hacer lo mismo.

\- Ese tipo de ataque le consume demasiada energía como para hacerlo más de una, o un máximo de dos veces – me explicó él cuando hubo terminado.

\- ¿Un máximo de dos veces en qué medida de tiempo? – pregunté esperanzada por escuchar una buena noticia - ¿un año? ¿un mes?

\- Un día.

Hice una mueca, porque me hubiera gustado que me dijera algo así como ''una vez cada diez años''. Aquello me hubiera servido para no tener que preocuparme por otra de sus habilidades por un largo período de tiempo.

\- No es mucho tiempo – murmuré.

\- Quizás no, pero una vez que libera esa cantidad de energía, Saya o cualquiera de su séquito se encuentran lo suficientemente débiles como para seguir luchando con la misma ferocidad. Por lo general, la pelea se termina rápido si esa habilidad es utilizada.

\- Espera un momento, ¿así que sus amigos intergalácticos también pueden realizar sus mismas habilidades? – pregunté, no habiendo considerado aquella posibilidad antes - ¿me estoy enfrentando a una docena de copias de Saya?

\- Técnicamente sí – contestó Kish, y al ver la expresión de preocupación de mi cara rápidamente agregó – pero ninguno de ellos va a luchar contra ti.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Porque Saya tiene un altercado específicamente contigo, y su especie no es de las que se permitan apartarse a un lado mientras otros pelean sus batallas por ellos. Querrá vencerte ella misma, sin ninguna ayuda.

Asentí y me quede pensando en las palabras de Kish. No estaba segura si el alto sentido del honor de Saya era algo que me jugara en contra o a favor. Por un lado, apreciaba no tener que enfrentarme a otras once versiones más de Saya, pero por otro lado, esa misma faceta de su personalidad me daba a entender que si el honor era tan importante para ella, entonces nunca desistiría de su intento por aniquilarme.

 _Adiós a la posibilidad de que se aburriera y se vaya,_ pensé dejándome imaginar aquel escenario, aunque claramente no me sirviera de nada.

\- ¿Qué más? – pregunté entonces, volviendo a la realidad del momento - ¿alguna otra debilidad que deba…saber?

 _¿O de la que pueda tomar provecho?_ , agregué silenciosamente en mi cabeza.

\- Su sentido del oído y el olfato son bastante agudos – continuó explicando Kish – pero no su vista.

\- ¿No ve bien? – pregunté extrañada.

No me había llevado la impresión de estar enfrentándome a una persona con problemas de vista durante nuestra pelea. Ciertamente ella no había tenido ningún problema en apuntar su látigo en mi dirección y asestar en el blanco más de una vez.

\- A la luz sí, perfectamente – dijo Kish - pero no en la oscuridad. En un área escasamente iluminada puede distinguir sombras y colores fuertes, no más que eso.

\- Así que luchar contra ella por la noche sería una ventaja para mí – aventuré.

\- Así es.

Anoté ese pequeño dato en mi lista mental sobre Saya, que por suerte rápidamente estaba comenzando a llenarse de información que podría usar la próxima vez contra ella. No la iba a permitirle agarrarme desprevenida una segunda vez si podía evitarlo.

\- ¿Y de qué diablos está hecho ese látigo que lleva? – pregunté de sopetón - ¡Rompió mi campana como si fuera un juguete!

\- Es un arma poderosa, no voy a mentirte, está hecho de energía pura, y solo su especie es capaz de manejarlo con tanta soltura. Su látigo en manos equivocadas puede volverse…errático, para quien no sabe controlarlo.

\- ¿Hay forma de destruirlo o protegerse de él de alguna manera? – pregunté, esperanzada.

\- Si es que la hay aún no la he encontrado – contestó él, su mirada perdiéndose en la gran expansión del universo al otro lado de la ventana – mi consejo por el momento es que lo evites a toda costa, y ataca de cerca cuando puedas, para que no tenga oportunidad de blandirlo contra ti.

No era exactamente lo que había esperado escuchar, pero al menos no era un consejo del todo irracional. Durante la pelea me había dado cuenta que a Saya se le dificultaba mover su látigo cuando su distancia conmigo era más pequeña, y de todos modos sin mi campana, ya no tenía posibilidad de un ataque a distancia, por lo que la cercanía se había convertido en una prioridad para mí. Nunca había sido la más dotada en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero al parecer me tendría que empezar a ser buena en ello. Y rápido.

Aún tenía más preguntas para Kish. Probablemente necesitara un día entero dedicado a preguntas, pero nuestra conversación fue inesperadamente cortada en el momento en que otro ciniclón se materializó junto a nosotros.

Di un pequeño salto en mi asiento por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Tart, me asustaste…otra vez!

\- Te asustas muy fácilmente – declaró él con una mueca divertida – y eso es más tu problema que el mío.

\- No lo es.

\- ¡Que sí!

Rodeé los ojos y no hice más comentarios, dejándole ganar la discusión. Tart sonrió más anchamente, contento de haberme callado y yo me volví de vuelta hacia Kish, quien nos miraba a ambos con curiosidad.

\- ¿Cuándo te asustó? – me preguntó él.

\- Hoy más temprano cuando Tart me embargó antes de que pudiera llegar a la escuela, quería que tú y yo hiciéramos las paces.

Mi tono había sido uno casual, incluso un poco divertido pero por como de repente se transformó la expresión en su cara, uno habría pensado que yo había dejado caer una bomba en la habitación. La mirada de Kish se endureció visiblemente y la trasladó hacia su compañero alienígena, con una expresión sobre su rostro bastante más fría de lo que habría esperado que sería capaz de mostrar.

No tenía idea de dónde surgía aquella reacción, ni porqué, pero me hizo sentarme más derecha sobre mi asiento, a pesar de que no estaba dirigida hacia mí. Su tono de voz fue serio al preguntar a Tart:

\- ¿Eso hiciste?

Tart perdió la sonrisa en un instante y se removió un poco inquieto sobre su sitio, visiblemente nervioso ante el escrutinio de su compañero más grande y el obvio reproche que le estaban haciendo por su comportamiento. Me dedicó una sola mirada de irritación antes de volver a mirar a Kish, e intentar desesperadamente no parecer un niño pequeño siendo castigado.

\- No dije nada extraño – se apresuró a decir Tart, flotando unos centímetros más alto sobre el suelo para llegar a la altura de Kish, aunque eso no pareció mejorar mucho las cosas – solo le fui a hablar para que pudieran trabajar juntos de nuevo.

\- No te pedí que hicieras eso.

\- Lo sé, pero ninguno de ustedes dos tontos se estaban hablando entre sí y pensé que podría…

\- Pensaste mal – Kish interrumpió, poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos, y a diferencia de Tart, sin necesidad de elevarse en el aire para marcar su punto – no era tu lugar.

Un silencio muy tenso e incomodo se instaló en la habitación, y busqué en mi cerebro algo para decir para aligerar las cosas, pero sin encontrar nada. Al final me limité a juguetear con una colita de pelo que había quedado atascada en mi muñeca y que por alguna razón sobrevivido al ataque de hoy.

Bueno, claramente me había metido en un territorio delicado, e inmediatamente quise desaparecer hacia cualquier otra parte porque no me apetecía meterme en aquella discusión entre camaradas o escuchar como una espía (especialmente cuando sonaba que había una razón muy estúpida, pero al mismo tiempo mortalmente seria). Sin embargo, me sentía responsable por haber sido la tonta que había traído el tema a la mesa para empezar, y a juzgar por la reacción de Tart, asumía que el pequeño alienígena había esperado que yo guardase el secreto de nuestro encuentro más temprano.

No es que él me hubiera dicho algo al respecto, pero me sentía culpable por no haber mantenido la boca cerrada...aunque no tenía idea de que exactamente debía haber mantenido la boca cerrada, porque que yo recordase él no había dicho nada en particular que pudiera hacer enojar a Kish. Además, ¿no había sido Tart quien le había convencido a Kish de encontrarse conmigo hoy después de que salí de la escuela? ¿Que era exactamente lo que le molestaba?

Suspiré, porque supe que me tenía que meter en el medio, o no iba a poder quitarme la culpa de encima. Bajé del asiento de un salto y me puse entre medio de ellos dos, intentando arrastrar sus miradas hacia la mía para que me prestaran atención.

\- De verdad Tart no dijo nada extraño – le aseguré a Kish, no sabiendo que significaba lo ''extraño'' pero remarcándolo de todas formas – solo estaba preocupado por mi seguridad, ¿no es verdad, Tart?

\- ¡No estaba preocupado por ti!

El pequeño ingrato no podía ayudarme ni un poco, ¿no es verdad?

\- Bueno, ya – declaré con irritación - te habría molestado que me maten por el simple hecho de que estaba siendo una tonta orgullosa al no aceptar la ayuda de Kish, ¿eso se acerca más a la cuestión?

Tart volvió a removerse y murmuró algo por lo bajo que no llegué a oír, pero me pareció que me estaba dando la razón, o al menos eso quise pensar. Rápidamente me di vuelta hacia Kish para que no pudiera responder algo cortante.

\- No te enojes con él – pedí, con un tono que esperaba fuera suave - si no hubiera sido por su visita hoy, no habrías venido a buscarme y puede que no te hubieses enterado a tiempo del ataque en el centro comercial.

Y ambos sabíamos lo que habría pasado si Kish no hubiera estado ahí para salvarme.

Como si mis palabras le hubieran hecho despertar de alguna especie de trance, Kish trasladó su mirada de su compañero hacia la mía, y vi una muy extraña emoción cruzarle a través del dorado de sus ojos, pero no conseguí identificarla. Él se tensó visiblemente y le hizo una seña a Tart, quien se teletransportó tan rápidamente que ni siquiera llegué a verlo.

Fruncí el ceño y me giré hacia Kish nuevamente. Abrí la boca para preguntar lo extraño de su actitud, pero él habló primero:

\- Lo habría sabido.

Tardé un par de segundos en darme cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunté confundida, y de forma cautelosa agregué - ¿Ella te lo…contó o algo así?

Un temblor me recorrió el cuerpo ante la posibilidad de que Kish podría haber sabido de antemano del ataque en el centro comercial y aún así esperado a que ocurriera para decírmelo. Él me había prometido no tener nada que ver con los planes de Saya, especialmente cuando estos ponían mi seguridad, la de mi equipo o la de los civiles en peligro, pero no había llegado a pensar en la posibilidad de que él pudiera haberse sentado en la información. No estaba segura de poder mantener una alianza con él en aquel caso.

Involuntariamente di un pequeño paso hacia atrás, y cuando Kish notó mi alejamiento, se apresuró a responder:

\- No, no, yo no sabía de antemano que habría un ataque.

\- ¿Entonces qué estás diciendo? – pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

\- Estoy diciendo que habría sabido donde buscarte… ¿tiene sentido eso para ti?

\- Para nada, ¿de qué diablos hablas?

Kish suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Como le había visto hacer un par de veces antes, se quitó la banda que sostenía su cabello (ahora bastante más largo que la última vez que lo había visto tres años atrás) y me quedé mirando como sus dedos corrían a través de las hebras para desenredar un par de nudos.

No sé por qué, pero mi mente decidió aprovechar aquel momento importante para recordar ocasiones en las que había accidentalmente (o de manera no tan accidental) tocado su cabello entre mis dedos. No recordaba su suavidad del todo, y me encontré a mí misma considerando acercarme hacia adelante para corroborar…

 _¿Corroborar qué?_ , me dije, volviendo a llevar hacia atrás la mano que no me había dado cuenta había empezado a estirar un par de centímetros hacia adelante.

\- ¿Recuerdas de lo que estábamos hablando hoy cuando fui a verte a la escuela? – Kish llamó mi atención y yo volví a centrarme en sus ojos y no en sus dedos armando la sujeción en su pelo sobre su nuca - ¿Sobre los sueños que has estado teniendo y crees que son recuerdos de otra persona?

\- Sí – respondí, altamente confundida, habiendo olvidado el tema que había querido hablarle a Kish más temprano - ¿Qué hay con eso?

\- Los recuerdos son sobre mí, ¿no es cierto?

Sentí que me corría otro temblor por la espalda, y por la intensidad de su mirada sobre la mía me dieron ganas de desaparecer nuevamente. No había estado preparada para que él supiera mi secreto embarazoso, más cuando yo no le había dicho expresamente que mis sueños se trataban sobre él.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me encontré a mi misma susurrando.

\- Corazonada – contestó con un tono serio, cansado.

De repente algo en mi cerebro clickeó, y antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que hacía, estaba tomando a Kish de la solapa de su camiseta, o túnica (o lo que fuera que los ciniclones vistieran) y acercándome muy cerca de su rostro.

 _Oh dios, no es verdad, no es verdad…_

\- Estás teniendo sueños sobre mi también, ¿no es verdad? – pregunté en un susurro furioso y rápido, no podía sacar de la boca las palabras lo suficientemente rápido – Estas viendo etapas de mi vida… ¡diablos, diablos, lo sabía, sabía que…!

Las manos de Kish me tomaron de los hombros de forma firme, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarme, pero si lo bastante como para ayudarme a salir del pequeño trance furioso en el que me había metido.

\- No, no estoy teniendo sueños…o recuerdos…o lo que sea que tu estés teniendo – me aclaró él, lo más tranquilamente que le fue posible – no es eso lo que me sucede.

Lo solté repentinamente e intenté respirar hondo.

 _Bien, bien, no está viendo mis recuerdos,_ me dije una y otra vez, intentando calmarme. Me aliviaba enormemente que Kish no pudiera acceder a áreas de mi vida que ni yo misma quizás recordara, pero al mismo tiempo, me quedaba bastante claro que si bien no estaba compartiendo la maldición que al parecer yo tenía sobre mi cabeza…él tenía una propia que podría ser igual de mala.

Estaba tentada de no saberlo, siendo sincera, pero me dije a mí misma que no saberlo era peor porque mi imaginación se iría por las ramas.

\- Pero te está pasando algo extraño conmigo – dije – algo que no puedes explicar.

\- Últimamente puedo… - Kish hizo una pausa para encontrar las palabras correctas - saber donde estas.

\- Saber donde estoy – repetí lentamente, no muy segura de que me gustara por donde venía esto.

\- Es como si tuviera un sistema de trackeo específicamente contigo. Puedo…sentir donde tú estás en momentos esporádicos del día. A veces incluso lo que estás haciendo, o con quien estas.

Me eché de vuelta hacia atrás, esta vez de forma voluntaria. No estaba segura de que mi imaginación pudiera haber creado un escenario peor.

\- ¿Quieres decir que si estoy, por ejemplo, en la escuela…?

\- Puedo sentir tu aburrimiento en clase de historia – terminó él por mí - y tu nerviosismo en matemáticas porque no tienes idea que va para un examen que tienes pronto, o en la casa de Mint cuando estas discutiendo sobre la cena, o cuando estas con tu novio y…

No, no diablos, no. No quería saber cómo terminaba aquella frase. No quería escuchar más, a decir verdad. Me dejé caer de cuclillas al suelo y oculté mi cara entre las manos, intentando respirar lentamente, porque no parecía conseguir meter oxígeno en mis pulmones.

Que Kish no viera mis recuerdos era un alivio, pero que pudiera ver mi presente tan claramente como si estuviera viviéndolo conmigo era casi tan malo. ¿O puede que peor? Me importaba poco y nada que supiera en qué momento estaba en la escuela, o si hacía una parada en mi camino a casa en mi café favorito. Pero que supiera de mis reuniones con las Mew, o de mis citas con Masaya…ya era demasiada irrupción en mi privacidad. ¡Ya era demasiado para la vida normal que estaba intentando aparentar tener!

No quería a alguien respirando sobre mi cuello, sabiendo a que lugares frecuentaba, con quien y por qué. No quería a Kish sabiendo tanta información sobre mi día a día. No quería conferirle a alguien más tanto poder sobre mí. ¿Cómo diablos habíamos terminado así?

Sentí una mano apoyarse suavemente sobre mi hombro y me centré en la calidez y fortaleza que podía sentir bajo ella, porque mi cuerpo parecía estar a punto de desmoronarse.

\- ¿Qué nos está pasando? – murmuré tras mis manos - ¿Qué hicimos?

\- No tengo idea – contestó él, suavemente, comenzando a acariciar mi espalda en movimientos lentos en forma de círculos - siéndote sincero, estuve tan concentrado últimamente en resolver la cuestión con Saya, que dejé…esto a un lado porque pensé que me lo estaba imaginando.

 _Sí, yo también…_

\- Pero ya no puedo evitarlo más…y creo que tú tampoco, Ichigo. No es imaginación nuestra.

\- No, no lo es – accedí, destapando mi cara y torciendo el cuello para mirarle – Estoy viendo partes de tu vida cuando me quedo dormida.

\- ¿Qué partes?

\- No lo sé, son muy…cambiantes, y por lo general no son claras. Son más bien tormentas de sentimientos y si es que hay una acción central que ocurre, por lo general me la olvido cuando despierto.

Él asintió y respiró hondo, me pareció que de una forma un poco aliviada. Parecía que yo no era la única que le estaba costando aceptar que otra persona pudiera saber tanta información sobre mí. Él debía de sentirse tan vulnerable y confundido como yo, y extrañamente eso me hacía sentir un poco mejor. Al menos no estaba sola en el sentimiento de paranoia.

\- Bien…bueno…puede que no sepamos lo que ocurre, pero sé de alguien que puede ayudarnos a averiguarlo – dijo Kish de forma asertiva.

Se puso de pie de un salto, y tomando mi mano me llevó con él a través de un pasillo. Quizás por mi cansancio, quizás por mis heridas, quizás por la sorpresa, pero mis pies iban bastante más lentos que los suyos y me encontré a mí misma siendo arrastrada como a un muñeco.

\- ¿Adónde estamos yendo? – pregunté intentando acelerar.

\- A ver a Pai, si alguien puede ayudarnos a descubrir lo que ocurre, es él.

Asentí aunque Kish no pudo verme, y me convencí a mí misma de que para lo que sea que nos enfrentábamos había una solución. Tenía que creerlo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Ya era de noche para el momento en que Kish nos teletransportó a ambos justo sobre la entrada del café Mew. El pequeño edificio estaba a oscuras, pero algo me decía que en el subsuelo del mismo debía haber luces encendidas, específicamente en el sala de reuniones donde nuestro grupo se había reunido más de una vez en el pasado con el objetivo de armar estrategias para luchar contra los ciniclones y sus incontables creaciones quimeras.

Extraño como todo parecía tan distinto ahora. Las estrategias ya no se utilizarían más en contra de los ciniclones, y la líder de las Mew había decidido pasar la tarde entera con su viejo enemigo (y no necesariamente discutiendo) en vez de unirse rápidamente a su equipo. Si alguien me hubiera dicho años atrás que aquel escenario algún día sería posible, me habría reído a carcajadas en su cara.

Suspiré, porque sabía que se me vendría una discusión en el momento en que me apareciera por allí abajo, pero sabiendo que no podría escapar o retrasarlo por más tiempo.

Apenas volví a pisar pie sobre la tierra, mi celular comenzó a vibrar una y otra vez dentro de mi bolsillo con lo que probablemente era una infinidad de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de mi equipo. No había tenido intención de ignorarlas, pero mi celular por supuesto no había conseguido señal estando fuera del planeta, por lo que no había tenido manera de avisar a mis amigas de mi paradero, o del hecho de que estaba viva luego del desastre que había ocurrido en el centro comercial esa misma tarde. Imaginaba que no iban a estar demasiado felices conmigo por haberme dado de fuga (a pesar de que técnicamente no había estado consciente en el momento en que Kish me sacó de allí) y me veía venir una riña especialmente dura de Shirogane por no haber vuelto apenas recobré la consciencia.

En este caso, sin embargo, mis horas de retraso estaban justificadas por una reunión especialmente larga con Pai, quien nos había realizado a Kish y a mí diferentes pruebas con el fin de determinar exactamente lo que nos sucedía, ya que él no había sabido darnos una respuesta clara. Para lo muy inteligente que Pai parecía ser, me había esperado que tuviera la solución a nuestro problema en uno de sus tubos de ensayo sobre su escritorio. Por supuesto no le había caído demasiado bien que yo desestimara su inteligencia, pero parecía que había aceptado mi desconfianza en sus habilidades como un reto en vez de como un insulto, así que suponía que había servido de algo si mi nerviosismo lo había impulsado a trabajar.

Sin darme cuenta se me había ido todo el día en el laboratorio de Pai, y ya estaba agotada. No sabía que sueños me recibirían esa noche, pero esperaba estar lo suficientemente cansada como para no ver nada en absoluto.

\- Gracias por traerme – dije a Kish con un bostezo – ¿Cuándo crees que Pai tendrá los resultados?

\- No lo sé con seguridad, pero Pai trabaja rápido, especialmente cuando se enfrenta a un reto.

 _Y esto sí que es un reto..._ fueron las palabras que Kish no agregó, pero las pude oír perfectamente de todas formas.

Al principio Pai nos había tratado a ambos casi como si fuéramos un par de locos, como si le estuviéramos haciendo una broma intrincada, o peor aún como si nos lo estuviéramos imaginando todo. Nos había costado un buen rato poder explicarle exactamente lo que nos sucedía porque apenas nosotros lo comprendíamos.

 _Básicamente él puede saber donde yo estoy en cualquier momento del día, y yo puedo soñar eventos de su pasado. No sabemos cómo ni por qué, solo queremos que pare,_ recordé las palabras que le había dicho a Pai en un intento por explicarme de la forma más sencilla posible, y sí, debía admitir que sonaba bastante demente, incluso para una raza alienígena capaz de teletransportarse a su antojo. Nuestras nuevas ''habilidades'' eran tan sutiles que no había verdadera forma de probarlas o de demostrarlas ante alguien más. Simplemente tenían que creernos.

Al final Pai nos había comprendido, pero sin tener experiencia alguna en casos como el nuestro había decidido por estudiarnos más de cerca, tomando diferentes muestras que supuestamente lo ayudarían a encontrar una solución. Yo no tenía idea cómo funcionaba la genética, especialmente cuando se trataba de seres no humanos como lo éramos los ciniclones y las Mew, pero si había una respuesta en nuestra sangre, Pai debía encontrarla. Tenía que hacerlo, había depositado todas mis fichas en aquella apuesta.

\- Ichigo.

Me sorprendí de escuchar la voz de Kish, porque me había metido tan profundo en mis pensamientos que me había olvidado que él todavía se encontraba allí. Lo miré en cuanto me llamó, y su mirada me pareció estar tan agotada como la mía, aunque la suya tenía un deje de confianza que yo no sentía.

\- Pai encontrará una solución – me aseguró él – no te preocupes.

Como me hubiera gustado creer eso con tanta facilidad.

\- ¿Lo crees enserio? – pregunté en un susurro – ¿o solo lo estás diciendo para que no me preocupe?

\- Lo digo en serio – contestó él con firmeza – conozco a Pai desde hace mucho tiempo…y no hay una sola vez en que lo haya visto dejarse vencer por un desafío, no importa que tan complicado fuera de resolver…créeme, nos ayudara.

Respiré hondo. ¿Quién diría que algo que saliera de la boca de Kish pudiera hacerme sentir mejor? Sí que cambiaban los tiempos.

\- Está bien…gracias.

Le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa y él me la devolvió. Supuse que sellamos un pacto entonces, un pacto de no entrar en pánico cual fuera la respuesta de Pai, porque al fin y al cabo, estábamos juntos en esto. Daba miedo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía extrañamente reconfortante tener un compañero en aquella extraña situación, incluso si ese compañero era Kish.

\- ¿Estarás bien si te dejo? – preguntó él.

\- ¿Dices por Saya? Bueno…puedes sentir adonde vaya y a veces lo que hago, ¿no es cierto? Si sientes que estoy en problemas…tienes mi permiso para aparecerte y ayudarme.

Kish me dio una falsa expresión de sorpresa exagerada que me hizo sonreír un poco más.

\- Y sin discusión ni golpes…wow, que honor – contestó él en broma – casi pareciera que no me odias.

Yo sacudí la cabeza, y rodé los ojos.

\- No te odio – me encontré murmurando antes de darme cuenta de que había abierto la boca.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho cerré la boca y me di vuelta rápidamente hacia la puerta. De repente quería entrar al café con más urgencia que antes. Busqué la copia de la llave de la puerta que tenía en algún lugar entre mis bolsillos.

\- Será mejor que entre y lidie con esto para poder irme a dormir lo antes posible – anuncié con otro bostezo - estoy agotada.

Estaba a punto de entrar, cuando sentí una mano sobre mi antebrazo y por poco salté ante la sorpresa del contacto. Me giré hacia Kish, quien enseguida apartó su mano, y miró hacia el suelo un poco avergonzado.

\- ¿Sí? – pregunté, al ver que no hablaba.

\- Ichigo...no…no le prestes mucha atención a los sueños… ¿está bien? – pidió él sin mirarme.

 _Hay cosas que no quiero que veas…_

Quizás mi nueva habilidad involucraba poder oír ciertos pensamientos correr por la cabeza de Kish, o quizás simplemente me estaba haciendo mucho más talentosa en el hecho de poder comprender lo que quería decir sin decírmelo expresamente, pero el hecho es que estuve segura que había eventos de su vida que habría preferido que yo no viera. Fuera cuales fueran.

Comprendía el sentimiento, porque en el caso contrario, sabía que yo estaría igual o más histérica todavía por ocultarle información de mi vida privada. De haber podido, habría elegido no ver ni un solo momento de su vida. Por las razones que fueran yo no podía elegir eso, pero podía darle tranquilidad.

\- Descuida, nunca presto atención – contesté – y me lo olvidó todo al amanecer.

Aquello no era exactamente cierto en todos los sueños o todas las noches, pero se acercaba bastante a la verdad, y al fin y al cabo, seguramente dejaba a Kish más tranquilo. Él dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro que me pareció de alivio y asintió con la cabeza. Se despidió de mí con un saludo de su mano y una sonrisa dudosa antes de desaparecer, probablemente de vuelta a su nave.

Respiré hondo, robando un par de segundos más de tranquilidad, y cuando ya no pude alargarlo más, tomé mi celular en una mano y mis llaves en la otra. Shirogane contestó al primer tono.

\- ¿Dónde estas?

\- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar…y estoy entrando al café, están todos aquí, ¿no? – pregunté, mientras ponía la llave en la cerradura y daba dos vueltas.

\- Estamos en el piso de abajo.

\- Ya bajo.

Corté el teléfono, cerré la puerta a mi espalda, volviendo dar dos vueltas con la llave pero hacia el lado contrario, y me dirigí hacia las escaleras que me llevarían directamente a la sala de reuniones de las Mew. Sin embargo, apenas conseguí bajar un par de escalones antes de que cuatro chicas salieran corriendo despedidas escaleras arriba y prácticamente me arrojaran al suelo en un gigantesco y caótico abrazo, el cual correspondí.

Enseguida fui abrumada por una ametralladora de preguntas:

\- ¡Ichigo estas bien!

\- ¿Qué te sucedió?

\- ¿Adónde fuiste?

\- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?

Me habría gustado responder a todas sus preguntas, pero no sabía a quién prestarle atención primero porque todas demandaban una respuesta con sus gritos y sujeciones sobre mí. Al final Mint decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y me tomó de las mejillas, apretándolas hasta apretarme la boca, pero consiguió que la mirara a la cara. A la muy seria y ligeramente enojada expresión en su cara.

\- Tienes mucho que contarnos – declaró severamente, recordándome la vez que había sido enviada a a la oficina de la directora de la escuela cuando era niña, y sido amonestada.

Asentí con la cabeza porque por la forma en que Mint me apretaba no podía contestar de forma verbal. Cuando ella lo notó, me soltó y enseguida cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, esperando a que yo hablara.

\- Será mejor que volvamos a bajar – comentó Zakuro, antes de que yo pudiera contestar nada. Como siempre, nuestra miembro más adulta del equipo atrajo nuestra atención hacia ella al hablar - Shirogane también querrá escuchar esto.

Me pareció ver que a Mint no le hacía gracia la espera cuando había intentado dejar su punto claro, pero Zakuro era probablemente la única persona en el mundo por la que Mint daba vueltas sus planes y accedía a giros en situaciones que ella preferiría que ocurrieran de otra forma. Como me lo esperaba, la chica bufó y se dio la vuelta en un movimiento especialmente grácil, haciendo que su cabello corto volara sobre su hombro con desdén

\- Está bien – concedió Mint – mientras Ichigo no desaparezca de nuevo…

Me dio la impresión de que mi compañera de cuarto estaba enojada, pero no tenía tiempo para lidiar con su actitud de niña malcriada, en especial cuando me daba la espalda y no se dignaba a mirarme. Suspiré y cuando ella empezó a caminar en dirección a la sala de reuniones, la seguí junto con las demás. Con Pudding sujeta de mi brazo y preguntándome una y otra vez si me encontraba bien, comencé a bajar las escaleras.

\- Por última vez, sí, estoy bien, Pudding – contesté.

\- ¡Pero hubo una explosión tan grande! – discutió ella.

Pudding hizo un gesto con las manos de forma exagerada, demostrando como se vería una explosión en un dibujito animado, y abrió mucho los ojos al hablar. A pesar de que ya no era una niña tan pequeña, todavía tenía actitudes un tanto infantiles, las cuales eran parte de su personalidad y me sacaban una que otra sonrisa.

\- Lo sé, pero los ciniclones me ayudaron a recuperarme – le aseguré.

\- Tan amables como siempre – habló una voz en tono irónico.

Para aquel momento habíamos llegado a la sala de reuniones, la cual era no más que un salón pequeño con una mesa y unas cuantas sillas. Simple, de no ser por la gran computadora conectada a una pantalla que ocupaba toda la pared. Algunas veces la habíamos utilizado para ver filmaciones de diferentes monstruos quimeras, intentando encontrar un patrón en el cual basarnos para prepararnos a nosotras mismas antes del siguiente ataque.

Tanto Shirogane como Akasaka se encontraban de pie delante de la pantalla apagada, hablando suavemente entre ellos, pero pararon en el momento en que todas entramos, y sus miradas se dirigieron hasta mí. Akasaka me miraba con una sonrisa y un deje de preocupación en sus ojos, mientras que Shirogane me observaba con la actitud reservada y enojada que me había esperado ver en él, porque su personalidad era así de seria usualmente. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre el pecho, y no sonreía, aunque no es que aquello pasara muy seguido de todas formas.

Si alguien tenía más problemas que yo a la hora de confiar en los ciniclones, definitivamente ese era Shirogane. Aún me parecía que el hombre no me creía del todo cuando le había explicado que de no ser por Kish quizás yo no habría vuelto tan sana y salva de la isla remota en la que nos habíamos perdido dos semanas atrás. Si fuera por él, la guerra contra los ciniclones aún permanecería en pie, sin importar que final le habíamos dado años atrás.

\- Bueno, me salvaron la vida – dije a la defensiva y adoptando la misma pose que Shirogane – no puedo decir que me queje.

Él frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Lettuce, como siempre intentando aplacar la situación, rápidamente se dispuso a interrumpir.

\- Cuéntanos lo que sucedió, Ichigo, por favor – pidió ella, de la forma dulce con la que Lettuce siempre hablaba – estábamos todos muy preocupados por ti.

\- Lo sé, y lo siento – dije con un suspiro – me hubiera gustado avisarles que estaba bien antes, pero era necesario que hiciera un par de cosas antes. Quizás deban sentarse para esto, tengo mucho que contar.

Sin esperar si seguían mi recomendación o no, me dispuse a sentarme en la silla más cercana, no pudiendo permanecer de pie más tiempo. Prácticamente colapsé sobre el asiento, y resistí la tentación de quitarme los zapatos para estar más cómoda.

\- ¿Quieres algo de comer o beber, Ichigo? – preguntó Akasaka, siempre tan atento.

Negué con la cabeza, y me dispuse a dar la versión más completa de los hechos que pude. Comencé desde la pelea con Saya que había ocurrido más temprano durante el día, pasando por la parte de la historia que incluía la destrucción de mi campana (e ignorando las inhalaciones de sorpresa que escuché en la habitación al respecto) hasta llegar al momento en que casi había sido vencida por ella.

Les conté como Kish me había salvado, como me había llevado a su cuartel general, y todo lo que me había contado sobre su prometida, tanto las habilidades como las debilidades, y su promesa de entrenarme en batalla. Les conté todo lo que había aprendido, las conclusiones que había sacado, y al final…también les conté sobre las pesadillas.

\- Espera, espera… - dijo Mint, interrumpiéndome – ¿entonces estas últimas semanas cada vez que te despertabas prácticamente que gritando de la cama estabas presenciando la vida de Kish en sueños?

Asentí, mirando mis dedos retorcerse sobre mi regazo. Por alguna razón me sentía un poco desnuda, probablemente porque aún llevaba puesta la túnica que Kish me había dado, y no mi propia ropa. Pero me parecía que tenía más que ver con el hecho de que acababa de sincerarme con mi equipo después de un tiempo de jugarme de callada.

\- ¿Y porque no nos lo dijiste antes? – preguntó ella, su tono de voz incluso más enojado que antes.

\- ¿Qué querías que te contara exactamente? Ni yo lo entiendo, Mint…

\- Bueno, podríamos haberte ayudado a entenderlo, podríamos haberlo aprovechado, podríamos…

\- ¿Aprovechado para qué? No es la vida de Saya la que estoy viendo…

\- No, pero nos daría una ventaja contra los ciniclones – habló Shirogane de repente.

Aún sentada sobre la silla me giré hacia él, y al verlo de pie frente a mí, de repente me sentí como en un interrogatorio. Ignoré mi cansancio y me puse de pie para que estuviéramos a alturas similares aunque fuera.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – pregunté, y hasta yo me sorprendí del tono frío que adoptó mi voz - ¿Qué ventaja?

\- No puedes ser tan ingenua, Ichigo.

\- No estoy siendo ingenua, estoy seriamente confundida porque no comprendo lo que estás diciendo. ¿Qué ventaja necesitamos contra alguien que no es nuestro enemigo?

\- Que no es nuestro enemigo…todavía – aclaró él – ¿o ya pasó tanto tiempo que olvidaste que una vez ese mismo alienígena quiso matarte?

Me quedé sin palabras de repente, porque de todas las cosas que podría haber esperado escuchar de Shirogane, no me había imaginado que la conversación pudiera dar aquel giro.

\- No olvidé nada – contesté, mirándolo a los ojos para que viera que no me estaba dejando amedrantar por su pregunta – pero los ciniclones no son de quienes nos debemos estar preocupando ahora. No tienen ninguna riña con nosotros…

\- Pero la han tenido en el pasado – contraataco él, sus ojos azules parecían echar llamar - ¿quién dice que no intentarán invadir nuestro planeta de nuevo?

\- Ya tienen el Mew Aqua, ¿Por qué invadirían de nuevo?

\- No lo sé…quizás tú puedas decírnoslo, Ichigo.

Me sorprendí tanto por su pregunta que me eché hacia atrás, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

\- Quiere decir que si eres capaz de sentarte en información tan crucial para nosotros por dos semanas enteras, entonces ¿Qué más puedes estarte guardando sin que lo sepamos?

Yo me quedé estupefacta, mirando a nuestro supuesto líder, y sintiendo como si no lo conociera. Miré a los rostros de mis amigas, las cuales parecían estar tan igualmente sorprendidas…pero no del todo asombradas como yo lo estaba. Más bien, parecían un poco incomodas, como si Shirogane hubiera dejado caer comentarios que habían atravesado una o dos veces por sus cabezas.

Aprovechando el silencio, Shirogane volvió a la carga:

\- Confían en ti, ¿no? ¿Aprendiste algo sobre ellos en su cuartel general? ¿O piensas también quedarte con ese secreto?

\- Shirogane… - intentó hablar Lettuce, posiblemente para intentar calmar las aguas – quizás deberíamos…

\- Ahora no, Lettuce.

Y la chica se calló, porque parte de su personalidad dulce significaba también que no se metía en medio de líos que no eran suyos. Me dedicó una mirada de disculpa antes de volver la vista al suelo.

Yo sin embargo, no quería seguir dándole la palabra a Shirogane.

\- ¿Me estas acusando de traicionar a mi propio equipo? – pregunté, cerrando los puños con tanta fuerza que las uñas se me clavaron en las palmas – te recomiendo que elijas tus siguientes palabras con mucho cuidado.

\- No soy yo el que debe tener cuidado con sus palabras.

¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?! ¿Por qué de repente mi lealtad era puesta en duda? Sí, había tenido más contacto con Kish y los ciniclones últimamente, pero el hecho es que los necesitaba para la nueva lucha que se nos venía encima. Nuestros objetivos eran bastante similares así que había asumido que todos estábamos de acuerdo en la necesidad de recurrir a la ayuda de los ciniclones para que nos ayudaran a detener a Saya. Era el paso lógico considerando las circunstancias, ¿no?

Además, incluso si no estuvieran de acuerdo con mi decisión de aquella alianza, me imaginaba que mis amigas debían conocerme lo suficiente como para saber con total seguridad que yo jamás las traicionaría. Así que, ¿Por qué de repente parecía que yo había estado confabulando con el enemigo a espaldas de todo el mundo?

Miré el rostro de Shirogane, el aparentemente traicionado rostro de nuestro líder, y me pregunté si estaba más enojado por haberme callado información, o simplemente no le gustaba el hecho de que nuestros antiguos enemigos eran ahora nuestros aliados. Me parecía bastante claro que Shirogane estaba atravesando una encrucijada similar a la que yo había atravesado cuando intentaba hacerme a la idea de que Kish ya no era el malo de la película. Al principio me había costado creer que él ya no quería invadir nuestro planeta, o secuestrarme para llevarme con él hacia cualquier paraíso que me había prometido en el pasado. Me había costado creer en su deseo de ayudarme…pero había terminado por ceder, por confiar. Sinceramente, no me parecía que tenía otra opción.

Shirogane, sin embargo, estaba lejos de llegar a la misma conclusión que yo, y parecía aún más reticente a aceptarlo. Lamentablemente yo no tenía el tiempo o la energía para hacerle cambiar de opinión, no esta noche al menos.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto – anuncié tirando mis manos al aire en frustración - a diferencia de ti…tengo una verdadera guerra que pelear.

Sabía que aquel comentario no le sentaría demasiado bien a mi jefe, pero no me había resistido a atacarle con algo doloroso, y tuve la reacción que me imaginaba:

\- ¿Aliada con ciniclones? - preguntó, como uno preguntaría por qué alguien se arrojaría voluntariamente de un avión sin paracaídas - ¿Realmente crees que puedes confiar en ellos?

\- ¿Sabes? Hasta hoy, ninguno de ellos cuestionó mi lealtad, solo tú lo has hecho.

\- Ellos no tienen ninguna lealtad hacia ti, Ichigo. Puede que haya pasado mucho tiempo, y hayas olvidado el pasado, pero los ciniclones no son seres en los que debas confiar…

\- ¿Incluso cuando me ofrecen su ayuda? – pregunté, y esta vez, miré a todo mi equipo al hablar, porque no podía creer su silencio - ¿Su conocimiento? ¿Su tecnología? ¿Tampoco debería confiar en ellos entonces?

Las chicas me miraron con una mezcla entre culpabilidad e incomodidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos una riña en el equipo, y jamás por acusaciones de traición. Para mi gusto, Shirogane había ido demasiado lejos, y no quería que las demás conocieran solamente su lado de la historia.

Para mi suerte, alguien parecía haber estado escuchando mi lado.

\- ¿Tart es nuestro aliado? – preguntó Pudding en un susurro, provocando que todas las cabezas se giraran en su dirección.

Suavicé mi tono de voz antes de responderle a mi compañera:

\- Lo es – respondí – Kish y Pai también lo son. Están agradecidos de que les dimos el Mew Aqua, y quieren ayudarnos a echar a Saya de aquí.

Pudding asintió y me sonrió ligeramente. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y agradecí que al parecer algunas de mis amigas sí confiaban lo suficiente en mí como para al menos estar dispuestas a escuchar. Esperaba que todas pudieran reaccionar como Pudding.

Aunque no cuando Shirogane parecía enfrascado en mantener su odio hacia los ciniclones:

\- Nunca sabes cuándo puede ser un truco - habló él, cortando el lindo momento que había creado entre Pudding y yo, llenándolo de sospecha nuevamente - pueden estar engañándote ahora mismo y confabulando contra ti.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Es posible– contesté, y mi voz fue bastante más cortante de lo que esperaba - pero creo que si fuera un truco ya estaría muerta. Si algo no les ha faltado fue oportunidades en las que estuve vulnerable.

Todo el mundo hizo silencio entonces, y me sentí tan cansada como si hubiera corrido una maratón, lo cual no se alejaba mucho de la realidad considerando la cansadora pelea que había tenido lugar unas meras horas antes.

Puede que yo tuviera más razones para confiar en Kish (especialmente considerando el vínculo extraño que nos unía y aún no sabíamos explicar) pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que tanto él como cualquier otro de los ciniclones podían haber intentado acabar conmigo desde que habían vuelto a la Tierra.

Quizás mi equipo aún no había tenido la oportunidad de aliarse con un ciniclon en batalla (como yo había sido forzada a hacerlo últimamente) y quizás por esa razón eran más resistentes a confiar en nuestros antiguos enemigos. Pero no podían ignorar que hasta ahora no habíamos tenido ningún ataque de su parte, y en la única ocasión en que Saya y su séquito abiertamente habían creado destrucción, Kish nos había ayudado a detener el desastre. Todas lo habían visto ayudarme, así que si no podían confiar en él todavía, al menos podían confiar en mí. Les pediría eso al menos.

\- Yo…confio en Kish. Sé que suena extraño dada nuestra historia pero ha salvado mi vida más de una vez, y podría haberme aniquilado o secuestrado una cantidad de veces. No tiene razón para hacerme daño ni tampoco me ve de la misma manera que antes, yo…creo que ha cambiado.

 _¿Quién diría que algún día podría encontrarme defendiendo a Kish?_ Por fuera, una máscara de seriedad enmarcaba mi rostro, pero por dentro estaba estupefacta.

\- Es posible – contestó Shirogane, sin darme la mínima señal de que podía ver las cosas de mi punto de vista - ¿Pero puedes estar completamente segura? Él mismo te dijo que puede sentirte en cualquier sitio en el que estés. Eso le da una ventaja sobre ti, ichigo, ¿Cómo no puedes verlo?

Podía verlo...y me daba miedo, a decir verdad. Puede que un tiempo atrás habría estado tan mortificada por la cantidad de información que Kish era capaz de sacar de mí sin que yo me diera cuenta, que me habría puesto tan histérica como Shirogane, pero no podía sujetarme de esa excusa para mantenerlo alejado de mí. No cuando necesitaba su ayuda.

\- No voy a desconfiar de mis aliados... me di cuenta que no sirve de nada si no deposito toda mi confianza, y ahora mismo él la tiene – contesté, y sin apartar mi mirada de Shirogane, agregué duramente - Si quieres la mía, te recomiendo que me obsequies el beneficio de la duda antes de acusarme de traicionar a la raza humana.

Shirogane fue a responderme, pero yo estaba cansada, estaba harta y francamente, aquello no era la prioridad.

\- No vine aquí a discutir sobre Kish – le corté - vine a hablar estrategias. Sabemos que Saya no tiene problema en atacar lugares públicos con civiles que pueden quedar atrapados en el fuego cruzado, así que ahora sus ataques no solo son contra mí, sino contra cualquiera que pueda estar en el medio, ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto?

Mi equipo pareció dubitativo, alternando su atención entre Shirogane y yo, sin saber exactamente quien ganaría el concurso de miradas que habíamos comenzado. Al final, gané yo.

\- ¿Alguna sugerencia? – volví a preguntar.

La conversación comenzó entonces, con las Mew envalentonándose para dar sus opiniones, discutir y llegar entre todas a conclusiones. En todo el rato, Shirogane no me quitó la mirada de encima.

* * *

Unas dos horas más tarde hicimos nuestra salida del café, no habiendo llegado a ninguna solución en particular, pero al menos habiendo discutido viejas estrategias que habíamos utilizado anteriormente contra los ciniclones, e intentado adaptarlas para combatir a la especie de Saya con la nueva información que yo había traído a la mesa.

Mi cerebro estaba frito, ya no podía pensar en nada más, y me alegré cuando Akasaka propuso continuar al día siguiente luego de que todo el mundo se tomara un descanso. Sabía que lo había sugerido más que nada por mí pero me alegraba de su sugerencia, porque de lo contrario me podría haber dormido sobre la silla.

Con un saludo, todas nos despedimos en la puerta y cada una siguió un camino diferente dirigiéndonos a nuestras respectivas casas. Al estar quedándome en la casa de Mint por el momento, seguí el mismo camino que ella, pero la chica me ignoró como si yo no estuviera allí, caminando por delante de mí sin siquiera mirarme. Por un rato, disfruté el silencio y no pregunté el por qué de su trato frío.

Al acercarnos a su casa, sin embargo, me pareció muy estúpida la posibilidad de irnos a dormir en el mismo cuarto sin vernos a las caras o desearnos las buenas noches, por lo que me armé de valor y troté hasta mi compañera.

\- Mint ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté, mi tono más cansado del que esperaba, pero intenté despabilarme para no terminar diciendo nada estúpido debido al cansancio.

Ella me dedicó una mirada de reojo cargada de falso y sobreactuado desdén antes de volver a mirar hacia adelante. En ningún momento dejó de caminar.

\- ¿Por qué crees que sucede algo? – preguntó la reina del hielo en su obvia actitud pasivo agresiva.

\- Anda, Mint, solo dímelo.

\- Oh, yo debo ser sincera contigo, pero tú no tienes por qué corresponder, ¿verdad? Me alegra de saber cómo funcionan ahora las cosas.

Suspiré y puse mi mano en su hombro para detener su caminata. Ella se detuvo, pero aún así no me miró.

\- ¿Es eso lo que pasa? ¿Estás enojada conmigo porque me guardé información? Diablos, Mint, ya te dije que…

\- Que no sabías lo que te ocurría, lo dejaste claro – replicó ella de manera mordaz – ¿Qué me importa haber sabido o no sobre tus tontas pesadillas?

\- ¿Entonces que te molesta? – pregunté, ignorando la obvia manera en que intentaba insultarme. Si buscaba hacerme enojar, no iba a funcionar con un truco barato.

Mint parecía especialmente molesta, más incluso de lo que la había visto en mucho tiempo, y aquello me extrañó. Su boca estaba cerrada en una fina línea como si se estuviera tragando palabras que no estaba segura de poder decir en voz alta sin gritar, su ceño fruncido, y sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

Fuera lo que fuera que le molestaba, sabía que no estaba muy apurada por decírmelo, ya que Mint era el ejemplo perfecto de ''yo no tengo que decirte por qué estoy enojada contigo, tienes que descubrirlo por ti misma''. Su actitud era clásica, increíblemente molesta, y no estaba segura de tener la energía para seguirle el juego, y rogarle para que se sincerara conmigo. Pero peor me parecía dejar que se quedara con el enojo adentro, y luego un día, o dos, o diez después (quien podía saberlo con ella) explotara en mi cara y de una forma aún peor.

Era ahora o nunca.

\- Mint – intenté de vuelta, con el tono más suave que pude manejar - eres mi amiga y solo quiero…

\- ¿Soy tu amiga? – preguntó ella en forma sarcástica y completamente venenosa - ¿Enserio? Porque últimamente no lo parezco.

\- Por supuesto que lo eres, ¿por qué dices eso? – pregunté, confundida.

Mint respiró hondo, como si fuera a calmarse, pero no me pareció que estuviera dando muy buen resultado.

\- ¿Hace cuanto nos conocemos, Ichigo? ¿Tres años? – preguntó ella, pero cuando fui a responder ella simplemente siguió hablando - por si lo olvidaste, fui la primera que se unió contigo a las Mew, la primera persona con quien peleaste contra Kish, trabajo contigo todos los días, y vives en mi casa desde hace dos semanas.

\- Si y te agradezco que…

\- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con agradecimiento!

\- ¡¿Y con qué diablos tiene que ver?! – pregunté, igualando su grito con el mío – dilo de una vez.

Dios, ¿Cuánto tiempo más podía Mint seguir dando vueltas? ¿Y qué diablos había hecho yo para se enojara conmigo de esta forma.

Ante mi grito, ella descruzó los brazos e hizo un ligero amague hacia adelante, como si se estuviera enfrentando a mí en una pelea física, y no quisiera demostrarme debilidad. Sabía que no me golpearía, sin embargo. Dejando a un lado las peleas en forma Mew, el estilo de Mint para debilitar a alguien pasaba por su lengua venenosa y no por la violencia física. Me lo había demostrado a la perfección más de una vez.

\- ¡Tiene que ver con el hecho de que supuestamente soy tu amiga pero confías en un alienígena que en el pasado no quiso más que amenazarte de muerte o intentado secuestrarte! – gritó ella, y luego en un susurro furioso agregó - …que en mi.

Me sorprendí tanto, que parte de mi enojo se evaporó ligeramente. Mint estaba temblando de furia, y en sus usualmente fríos ojos azules, me pareció ver una pátina de brillo causada por lágrimas no derramadas.

Todo lo que estaba oyendo me parecía irreal. Ilógico, estúpido e irreal.

\- Mint, yo no confío mas en él que en ti. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

\- ¡¿Cómo puedo no pensarlo?! Últimamente te das la fuga sin decir nada, no nos explicas de tus planes, no compartes lo que te sucede con tu equipo, e intentas quedarte con la amenaza de Saya como si fuera tu responsabilidad, cuando todas estamos metidas en esto. ¡Y solo a Kish recurres por ayuda!

\- Te lo dije, necesito su ayuda para…

\- Pelear contra su prometida, lo sé – me interrumpió ella.

\- Odio la situación tanto como tu, pero ¿qué esperas que haga? No tengo nadie más en quien confiar.

Mint se echó hacia atrás como si la hubiera abofeteado, y por un segundo me miró con verdadero asco, como si no me reconociera, antes de apartar la cara y volver a caminar rápidamente. Yo la seguí solo un paso detrás.

\- ¿Y de tu equipo te olvidaste completamente? – preguntó ella con voz dura, sin misericordia - ¿De las batallas que peleamos juntas? ¿De las veces que nos salvamos entre sí?

\- Por supuesto que no lo olvido.

 _¿Cómo puede creer que la dejaría atrás? ¿Qué la cambiaría por Kish?_

Mint se detuvo en seco, dándose la vuelta tan rápidamente que me tomó por sorpresa y paré con mucha menos gracia que ella, hasta el punto en que para evitar chocarla, trastabillé y caí al suelo. Aterricé sobre mi trasero en la dura acera, pero apenas me di cuenta del dolor. Mint me miraba desde su altura, con los brazos en las caderas, y me sentí muy pequeña bajo su figura.

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué diablos recurres a él, confías ciegamente en él, y a nosotras nos dejas en un mísero segundo plano?! – gritó ella.

A un lado había echado Mint su usual decoro, su vergüenza al estar gritando como una loca en el medio de la calle, y la fortaleza que le impedía llorar en público. Jamás la había visto así: tan…arrebatada. ¿De verdad la había traicionado tan horriblemente? ¿Era yo la persona horrible responsable por dejar a mi amiga en lágrimas?

¡Solo había querido protegerlos! A todos: Masaya, las Mew, mis padres, mis compañeros de la escuela. No quería que nadie saliera herido de aquella guerra con Saya cuando yo era el único objetivo de la nueva especie alienígena en la tierra. Ya bastante difícil se me hacía aceptar que no podría proteger a todos los civiles, que no todo el mundo cabía bajo mis alas, y sí, admitía que necesitaba ayuda. Pero al mismo tiempo, me daba miedo pensar que les podría hacer Saya a mis amigas si en algún momento llegaba a ponerles la mano encima para tener una ventaja sobre mí. Me daba miedo pensar que un latigazo acabaría con alguien importante para mí

Kish era alguien fuerte, con conocimiento sobre Saya, con habilidades útiles y...de importancia transitoria para mí. Me daba tranquilidad saber que si él estaba en buena relación con Saya, quizás ni siquiera habría necesidad de que saliera herido...de que nadie saliera herido. Tenía sentido que yo me aliara con alguien que no me daba miedo perder, así que para los demás, ¿no podía hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por dejarlos afuera de mis problemas? ¿Estaba mal querer protegerlos hasta aquel punto?

Algo en mí se retorció de forma dolorosa entonces, como si tuviera metida una pesada piedra en mi estómago. No sabía exactamente por qué pero ver a Mint en aquel estado me estaba doliendo.

\- Yo no hago eso – intenté decir, con una voz tan pequeña, tan poco importante que se me hizo patética a mis oídos - solo quería intentar protegerlas de lo que se venía, pero no por eso pienso…

\- Pero no tenías razón para dejarnos afuera, Ichigo – interrumpió ella, con todo el odio que fue capaz de evocar contra mí - no somos heroínas primerizas, ¿sabes? No somos débiles niñas. Nos ignoraste como si no fuéramos útiles, como si no fuéramos nadie...cuando supuestamente somos tus aliadas…tus amigas, maldita sea.

\- Y lo son pero…

 _Pero no quiero que salgan heridas…_

Me quedé callada porque recalcar mi miedo no serviría de nada, no cuando Mint estaba dando un discurso ella sola, cuando tenía demasiado que soltar. Además, por como venía la mano, solo la ofendería.

 _Y con razón,_ susurró una voz en mi cabeza, _¿Como te sentirías tú si alguna de ellas te dejara afuera?_

Obviamente yo me había equivocado. Aquella no era la discusión necesaria para que Mint no explotara en un futuro cercano, aquel era el día que Mint finalmente había decidido explotar luego de mucho tiempo de guardarse el enojo.

\- Pero él lo es más, ¿no es verdad? – preguntó, con el tono más venenoso que escuché en mi vida proveniente de ella - ¿sabes qué? Ahórrate el discurso, cuéntaselo a él si lo necesitas.

Entonces Mint se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa, sin dignarse a ayudarme a levantarme. Yo me quedé en el suelo unos minutos, sintiéndome como una completa tonta, pero al mismo tiempo, más confundida de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

¿Estaba haciendo tan mal las cosas?

* * *

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Muchas gracias por leer y aprecio cualquier comentario y/o crítica :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

 _La criatura frente a mí se alzó sobre su enorme y grotesco cuerpo, dando un gruñido capaz de sacudir la tierra bajo sus patas y buscó un objetivo sobre el cual descargar todo su poder y furia. Sin que tuviera que darle orden alguna, mi (no tan) pequeña creación, comenzó a moverse en dirección contraria a la mía, buscando donde sembrar caos y llamar la atención del único grupo capaz de igualar a mi bestia quimera en su poder._

 _Más específicamente: el grupo de chicas que aparecerían tarde o temprano para enfrentarse a mi creación, la cual estaba perfectamente diseñada para acabar con cada una de ellas. Sonreí a pesar de mí misma, disfrutando del desarrollo de una pelea que todavía no había comenzado, y me senté a ver como mi monstruo, mi creación perfecta, llamaba la suficiente atención como para garantizar la pronta llegada de mis adversarias._

 _¡Mi amo esta vez sí que estaría orgulloso de mí! Las otras veces mis experimentos habían fallado, caído obsoletos bajo la magia o tecnología que el grupo contrario tenía en su posesión. Había desestimado su poder, su valor a pesar de su poca experiencia, y más que nada su maldita dedicación. Para demostrarle a mi amo mi habilidad, mi compromiso a la causa, necesitaba ponerme más proactiva, crear quimeras más poderosos, más difíciles de destruir. Necesitaba destruir a mis adversarias de una vez por todas, incluso la de pelo de color de rosa…_

* * *

Desperté con un sobresalto y me pasé la mano por la cara, quitándome las gotas de sudor de la frente. Esta vez, no hubo ninguna exclamación de protesta de parte de Mint proveniente de la otra cama, porque la noche anterior mi amiga me había comunicado que los arreglos en la casa estaban lo suficientemente terminados como para que siguiéramos compartiendo un cuarto como niñas de escuela inicial.

Me parecía bastante obvio que Mint todavía seguía molesta conmigo sin embargo, y por esa razón me había echado de su cuarto, pero con lo cansada que había estado la noche anterior, no había logrado disuadirla que terminara con el trato frío hacia mí. Especialmente después de la confesión que me había hecho en la puerta de su casa:

 _\- Nos ignoraste como si no fuéramos útiles, como si no fuéramos nadie, cuando supuestamente somos tus aliadas…tus amigas, maldita sea._

Las palabras de Mint resonaron en mi cabeza como un cruel disco rayado, y como por centésima vez, me pregunté si ella había querido lastimarme con lo que tuviera a mano, o si había realmente algo de razón en sus palabras.

No le había logrado dar demasiado pensamiento durante la noche, en su lugar habiéndome caído dormida casi en el segundo en que mi cabeza tocó la almohada, pero ahora, con la luz del día entrando por la ventana y habiendo descansado (lo poco que uno podía descansar con la clase de sueños que yo veía apenas cerraba mis ojos) podía admitir que realísticamente, la conclusión a la que Mint había llegado podía no ser del todo errónea. Especialmente fuera de contexto.

El hecho es que sí, yo había dejado un poco…bueno, bastante de lado a mi equipo de mis problemas personales últimamente, habiendo solicitado ayuda externa, la cual no más de tres años atrás no habría sido ni siquiera mi última opción, pero jamás, ni en un millón de años, había intentado tratar a mis amigas como menos de las superheroínas poderosas y valientes que sabía que cada una de ellas eran.

No había alcanzado a decírselo a Mint la noche anterior, pero estaba orgullosa de todas, de su dedicación, de su fuerza, de todo lo que habíamos crecido y madurado como personas individuales y como grupo. ¿Cómo podía Mint siquiera pensar que yo querría dejarlas a un lado?

 _Y para confiar en Kish además,_ agregué.

Ridículo. Lástima que para Mint podía no serlo completamente. ¿Y para el resto de mis amigas? No quería ni pensar en tener que justificarme ante cada una de ellas, o Shirogane, otra vez. Con Mint me había alcanzado y sobrado, pero sabía que aquella no iba a ser la última discusión sobre mis lealtades que tendría al respecto.

 _\- Ellos no tienen ninguna lealtad hacia ti, Ichigo. Puede que haya pasado mucho tiempo, y hayas olvidado el pasado, pero los ciniclones no son seres en los que debas confiar…_

Shirogane no sería alguien sencillo de convencer considerando su odio hacia los ciniclones, el cual al parecer no había llegado a desvanecerse con los años. Suponía que había sido un poco iluso de mi parte creer que podría intentar unir a nuestros pequeño grupo con una especie alienígena que en el pasado había intentado aniquilarnos, sin encontrar resistencia alguna. Me había ocupado tanto en hacerme yo misma a la idea de la locura que me estaba proponiendo, que no me había parado a pensar en que podría significar para los demás involucrados.

¿Estaba Kish pasando un mal rato también? ¿Sus camaradas lograrían aceptar más fácilmente el hecho de que él quisiera brindarme su ayuda, y sin ningún beneficio propio? Tart parecía lo suficientemente de acuerdo, y Pai nos había realizado las pruebas sin rechistar, así que asumía que también estaba de nuestro lado, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo serían amables si aquello significaba poner la vida de su compañero en peligro…por mí?

 _Demasiado complicado,_ me dije, _y nada que tenga que considerar necesariamente en este instante._

Lo que sí debía hacer en ese mismo instante era levantarme de la maldita cama, porque si la hora en el despertador sobre la mesa de luz era correcta, estaba llegando lo suficientemente tarde a la escuela como para significar un rezongo de mis profesores. Posiblemente un castigo después de clases.

 _¡Diablos!_

Me levanté de la cama medio rápido, tambaleándome un poco ante el repentino mareo y me enderecé poniendo una mano sobre la pared. Definitivamente necesitaba café, aunque eso tendría que esperar. Corrí hacia el baño para darme la ducha más rápida del mundo y me vestí con el mismo uniforme arrugado del día anterior, antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. Esta vez, ningún alienigena me frenó en mi camino, ni tampoco pareció haber ningún ataque que requiriera mi presencia, por lo cual conseguí llegar a la escuela (una hora y media tarde!) sin distracciones sobrenaturales.

Por el momento, al menos. Aún era temprano.

El resto de mi mañana transcurrió de la misma manera rutinaria en la que se desarrollan todas las mañanas. Los discursos de mis profesores se fusionaron unos con otros en mi cabeza hasta que no pude diferenciar entre una clase y otra, y fue necesario más de un café para parecer lo suficientemente despierta ante los demás.

\- Te ves un poco cansada, Ichigo, ¿no dormiste bien anoche?

No era la primer persona que me hacía aquella pregunta, y tampoco sería la última si era tan obvio que me ''veía cansada'', por lo que en vez de dar una respuesta más larga que terminaría siendo una mentira, simplemente asentí con la cabeza y seguí con mis cosas.

No estaba segura cuánto tiempo más podría seguir así. Necesitaba una buena noche de sueño, sin embargo cada vez que me quedaba dormida descansaba muy poco como para que me hiciera una verdadera diferencia en mis reservas de energía. Quería dormir, lo necesitaba a un nivel físico, y no estaba segura cuanto tiempo podía seguir evitando la cuestión, o tomando café para soportar el día a día.

 _Espero que Pai tenga una respuesta pronto…_

Respiré con alivio cuando sonó la última campana del día, y rápidamente junté mis cosas para volver a la casa de Mint y poder descansar un rato antes de la próxima reunión con las Mew que tendríamos por la tarde. El mensaje de Shirogane me había llegado a media mañana y sido lo suficientemente cortante como para darme a entender la obligatoria asistencia. No es que se me pasara por la mente faltar, pero por el tono del mensaje me pareció bastante claro que mi jefe aún seguía molesto por la situación del día anterior, y muy probablemente continuaríamos la discusión donde la habíamos dejado.

Todavía no había comenzado la dichosa reunión y ya quería que se terminara.

Estaba saliendo por la puerta de entrada cuando escuché mi nombre siendo gritado a mi espalda. Consideré pretender que no había oído nada, pero entonces la voz se hizo más alta y clara conforme se iba acercando a mí, y me di la vuelta cuando me di cuenta de quien se trataba.

Masaya se acercó corriendo los últimos pasos hacia mi posición y con una gran sonrisa se detuvo justo frente a mí. Le devolví la sonrisa y esperé que mis ojeras no se vieran demasiado claramente bajo el sol. Compartimos un beso corto antes de que él preguntara:

\- Te estuve buscando por todos lados, pensé que te encontraría en tu clase.

\- Sí, lo siento, tocó la campana y salí corriendo – contesté riendo, y vagamente me pregunté desde cuando mi risa sonaba tan apagada – creo que ni siquiera llegué a escuchar al profesor despidiéndonos.

\- ¿Ansiosa por encontrarte conmigo? – preguntó en su forma juguetona de hablar que siempre terminaba sonando más sincera que traviesa, y rodeándome de la cintura con un brazo.

 _Más bien por irme a la cama,_ pensé con no poca vergüenza, pero no me pareció una buena respuesta que darle a mi novio así que la cambié un poco.

\- Claro que sí.

No me decepcionó su sonrisa de felicidad ante mi no muy sincera respuesta.

\- Yo también – contestó él - ¿lista para irnos entonces?

\- ¿Ir adonde? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

\- Eres graciosa, ¿quieres ir caminando o nos tomamos el metro?

No estaba segura cual era el grado de confusión en la expresión de mi cara, pero aparentemente fue lo suficiente alto y claro como para hacerle entender a Masaya de que no tenía idea de lo que me estaba hablando.

Perdió su sonrisa casi enseguida.

\- ¿Lo olvidaste? – preguntó él, y muy lentamente apartó su brazo de mi cintura.

 _Diablos._

\- ¿Teníamos una cita hoy?

 _Estúpida pregunta,_ me dije. Por la sombra de decepción que podía ver en sus ojos, me parecía bastante claro que teníamos alguna especie de compromiso importante, el cual yo parecía haber olvidado completamente, y ahora estaba a punto de explotarme en la cara.

Bueno, no explotarme exactamente porque no era el estilo de Masaya pelear, discutir, o siquiera enojarse. En todo el tiempo que lo conocía, jamás lo había visto perder los estribos, o demostrar que estaba herido por alguna razón en particular. Sin embargo, no necesité que me dijera nada en voz alta para saber que acababa de arruinarle un poco el día con mi descuido.

Me habría gustado aclararle que por lo general yo era una mejor novia, mucho más atenta y comprometida, pero Masaya llevaba saliendo el suficiente tiempo conmigo para saber que yo podía ser una persona olvidadiza y distraída por naturaleza (aunque no con mala intención), y podía serlo aún más considerando las malditas circunstancias estresantes que había sido forzada a vivir teniendo una doble vida. Circunstancias de las cuales las mayoría Masaya no tenía demasiada idea porque no había compartido nada de esto con él.

¿Y no me merecía yo el premio a la honestidad?

Con temor, me di cuenta que aquello se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una repetición del comienzo de nuestra relación tres años atrás, con evasiones de la verdad y poco tiempo para vernos en el día a día, fuera porque yo estaba salvando al mundo, o descansando por todas las horas que debía poner de mi vida salvando al mundo. Horas que no había podido dedicarle a la única persona con la que me hubiera gustado compartir todo ese tiempo.

Diablos, no quería volver a eso, no quería volver a dar excusas por mi comportamiento, y estaba segura de que él tampoco.

\- Lo siento mucho – dije, sintiéndome como la peor persona del universo – he estado tan ocupada últimamente que no he podido…

\- Descuida, Ichigo, no pasa nada.

Miré a mi novio con tristeza, pero en su rostro solo vi la brillante sonrisa que siempre me dedicaba, me la mereciera yo o no. Esa sonrisa que me había enamorado desde el primer día por su amabilidad, por su brillo de optimismo, por su…

 _Falsedad._

El pensamiento apareció de la nada en mi cabeza y fue tan sorprendente que casi no se sintió como mío. Definitivamente ''falso'' no era un adjetivo que usara para describir a mi novio con regularidad, y lo eliminé de mi mente tan rápidamente como había aparecido.

\- Sé que estas bajo mucha presión – continuó él, sonriéndome como siempre - y no quiero que te preocupes por mí…era una salida, nada más.

Aquello me habría hecho sentir un poco mejor si al menos recordara de qué se trataba la salida en cuestión. ¿Qué tan difícil era acordarse de una maldita cita?

\- Estoy bajo un poco de estrés, sí, pero de todos modos, no está bien que yo…

\- Descuida, no estoy enojado – me aclaró él, acariciándome la mejilla con su mano.

\- Lo sé, pero… igual lo siento, no es mi intención cancelar u olvidarme de estas cosas.

\- Lo entiendo, Ichigo, no tienes que explicármelo.

 _¿Pero por qué no puedo hacerlo de todas formas?_ Era mi culpa a fin de cuentas.

\- ¿Quizás podemos arreglar para otro día? – pregunté, esperanzada de poder arreglar las cosas de alguna manera si no era disculpándome.

\- Claro, por supuesto.

Tendría que haberme sentido aliviada entonces, feliz incluso, porque mi novio era el ser más comprensivo de la Tierra, incluso con una persona alocada como yo que parecía cometer más errores que aciertos. Tendría que haber sentido como el peso de mis problemas se elevaba aunque fuera un poquito ante su apoyo incondicional a mí, ante su amor que no parecía bajar nunca de intensidad, y ante su compromiso a nosotros.

Y sin embargo me encontré…ansiosa, y confundía ante mi propia reacción.

\- ¿Cualquier día te viene bien? – pregunté, dubitativa.

\- Claro, sí, solo avísame cuando te viene mejor a ti.

¿Por qué me sentía intranquila ante su respuesta? ¿Por qué de repente quería que dejara de sonreírme tan perfectamente? ¿Pero por qué me parecía que no estaba siendo del todo sincero conmigo?

 _Quizás porque en su lugar, otra persona respondería con enojo, o con decepción…_

Nuevamente me vino a la cabeza la discusión con Mint, el dolor que había visto en sus ojos al pensar que yo podría dejarla a un lado para aliarme con otra persona. Masaya no tenía idea de todo el asunto con Kish, y no estaba segura de querer llenar el espacio en blanco tampoco, pero sí había vivido lo que es estar en una relación con una persona que no tenía el suficiente tiempo para dedicarle a su pareja. Lo habíamos vivido juntos en el pasado, y jamás había escuchado ni una sola palabra de reproche al respecto, fuera porque Masaya era incapaz de reprochar a otra persona, o porque se estaba guardando el enojo adentro suyo para no dificultarme en mi misión.

Fuera cual fuera la respuesta correcta, ambas opciones me parecían absolutamente horribles. Por un lado, Masaya se estaba guardando sus sentimientos por mi culpa, y por otro, directamente no le importaba lo suficiente como para enojarse o ponerse triste al respecto. No sabía que opción era peor.

\- ¿Te acompaño a la casa de Mint? – preguntó él, tomándome de la mano y sacándome de mis pensamientos tumultuosos de un sopetón.

\- Me encantaría – contesté con una sonrisa que estuve muy segura que no llegó a mis ojos.

Nos pusimos a charlar de tonterías mientras caminábamos, mi mente medio en la conversación sobre su práctica de Kendo, medio en un tren pensamientos que estaba yendo a toda velocidad por mi cabeza, y no estaba consiguiendo poner el freno.

¿Por qué sentía tanta ansiedad? Ni Masaya ni yo estábamos actuando de ninguna forma sorpresiva, ambos habíamos jugado a este juego más de una vez en el que yo olvidaba o debía cancelar alguna de nuestras citas, y él me comprendía y lo dejábamos para otro día. Nada horrible, nada apocalíptico, nada que no pudiera corregirse.

 _Y sin embargo, ¿Por qué hoy se siente diferente?_

Me alegraba que Masaya me comprendiera tan perfectamente, incluso más de lo que probablemente yo comprendería si la situación fuera al reverso, y fuera él quien me dejara sola tanto tiempo para irse a salvar al mundo. Pero al mismo tiempo, odiaba ponerlo en esta situación complicada, y que él no pudiera decírmelo para no hacerme sentir mal.

 _Pero tú haces lo mismo,_ me recordé.

Y era cierto. Yo ocultaba a las Mew parte de lo que sentía para no preocuparlas o desmoralizarlas, y quizás él hacía lo mismo conmigo por las mismas razones, pero de alguna forma no se sentía tan bien cuando yo era la receptora de mi propia medicina. Jamás me lo había puesto a pensar demasiado, pero de repente me parecía que Masaya no era tan sincero como me gustaría que lo fuera, y era mi propia culpa por darle demasiadas razones como para querer mentirme.

 _Todo está bien._

 _No pasa nada._

 _Lo entiendo._

¡Y por supuesto que no! Nada estaba bien, y ¿qué podía él entender de lo que yo estaba viviendo? Sabía que intentaba aplacarme con esa forma tan dulce de ser, sin nunca decirme a la cara lo absolutamente hastiado que muy probablemente estaba por la cantidad de veces que yo volaba nuestras citas. Sabía que lo hacía por mí, para que yo no me preocupara por él, por sus sentimientos por mí, por nuestra relación pero, ¿Cómo no preocuparme cuando para él todo estaba bien siempre?

\- Ichigo – me llamó él.

Me di cuenta que me había quedado colgada en el tren complicado de pensamientos porque cuando lo miré, la mirada de Masaya fue una de pregunta, y entonces comprendí que él esperaba una respuesta a algo.

 _Tonta, ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?_ Claramente no sobre mis hombros.

 _Pensando tonterías cuando tendría que estar prestándole atención a mi novio…_

\- Lo siento, no escuché la última parte, ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Te pregunté si querrías ver una película esta noche.

Ambos nos detuvimos frente a la casa de Mint, y vagamente me pregunté cuanto rato estuve distraída para no haberme dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a destino.

\- Me encantaría, pero tengo reunión con las chicas, y estoy bastante segura que se extenderá hasta tarde – contesté, sintiéndome aún más mal por tener que rechazarlo nuevamente.

\- Oh, está bien, ¿en el fin de semana?

Sonreí y me puse de puntillas para besarle. Me gustaba besarle, el mundo hacía silencio por un segundo, y me aseguraba que Masaya estaba allí conmigo, a pesar de todos mis errores. Él me devolvió el beso con su dulzura habitual.

\- Claro, sí, el fin de semana – acordé.

\- Hasta entonces, Ichigo.

Masaya se despidió de mí con otro beso y un saludo de su mano. Yo sonreí e imité su saludo, hasta que lo vi dar vuelta la esquina, y entonces dejé caer mi mano. Suspiré, tomando mis llaves del bolsillo de mi mochila para abrir la puerta, y me pregunté si mi novio estaría sintiendo la misma ansiedad que yo en aquel mismo momento.

Lo dudaba, sinceramente, porque Masaya no era del tipo de persona que se dejara herir o poner mal por cualquier tipo de situación, al menos eso me había demostrado siempre. Quizás no estuviera siendo del todo sincero al decirme que no era algo grave el que yo hubiera olvidado nuestra cita, pero incluso si ese era el caso, lo hacía porque me quería y no quería lastimarme, ¿no es así? ¿No es lo mismo que hacía yo al no ser del todo sincera sobre mis problemáticas actuales? Para no preocuparlo innecesariamente.

Podía ver la lógica, podía entenderlo, y más importante, podía estar bien con eso. Muy probablemente yo era la única que había quedado dando demasiadas vueltas sobre el mismo tema tonto, y sin razón alguna. Era una salida, nada más, él mismo lo había dicho, y a fin de cuentas arreglaríamos para otro día. Eso era todo.

Además, siempre podía compensárselo.

 _Quizás cocinar una cena romántica,_ me dije, imaginándome la comida espantosa que podría llegar a salir de mi creación, y riéndome ante la imagen. _O regalarle algo bonito…_

Un nuevo tren de pensamientos mucho más agradable que el anterior cruzó por mi cabeza, y me quedé lo suficientemente distraída como para no darme cuenta hasta el último segundo de que no me encontraba sola.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No lo invitas a pasar?

De la sorpresa salté (sí, como un gato asustado) y se me cayeron las llaves de la mano. Miré a Kish con hastío antes de agacharme a recogerlas.

\- Me asustaste – le recriminé, y puse mis manos en las caderas para dirigirme a él - ¿Y se puede saber de dónde saliste?

\- Detrás de aquel edificio que está allá – señaló él, una sonrisa burlona muy similar a las que solía ver en él años atrás apareciendo sobre su rostro.

\- ¿Nos estabas espiando?

\- Gatita, ¿crees que yo haría algo así?

Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y levanté una ceja, sin creerme por un segundo su acto ingenuo. Él se hizo el ofendido, pero me pareció que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo molestándome, y le costaba mantener a raya la risa.

\- Francamente, si.

\- Ouch, bueno si te hace sentir mejor, no te estaba espiando…a propósito.

\- Oh, ¿fue un accidente entonces? – pregunté, dejando muy claro mi sarcasmo.

\- A decir verdad, si, lo fue – contestó él, levitando suavemente hasta llegar al suelo frente a mí - venía a buscarte para decirte que Pai tiene nueva información para nosotros, y solicitó vernos a ambos.

La posibilidad de resolver el extraño problema por el que Kish y yo estábamos pasando fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para dejar a un lado mi enojo ante su más reciente actividad de espionaje. Tan solo el día anterior nos habíamos realizado diferentes pruebas, y ¿ya habían resultados? No se podía ignorar que Pai trabajaba rápido.

\- Me pareció buena idea esperar a que tu novio se fuera antes de aparecerme – bromeó Kish – ya sabes, para evitar un momento incómodo.

''Incómodo'' se quedaba bastante corto para describir como me imaginaba estando en el mismo lugar físico que Masaya y Kish, todos pretendiendo normalidad. Me imaginé el escenario en mi cabeza y enseguida estuve segura de que aquella no era una situación que quisiera ver en la realidad. Nunca.

\- Muy sensible de tu parte – comenté.

\- Uno aprende con el tiempo.

Me guardé una risa ante su comentario, y me concentré en lo importante:

\- Entonces, ¿Pai nos quiere ver hoy?

\- Lo antes posible, esas fueron sus palabras.

\- Bien, ¿podemos ir ahora?

Como respuesta él me extendió su mano, y esta vez no dudé como las otras veces antes de tomarla. Apenas hubo un segundo de mareo, pero se me pasó casi al instante y enseguida el escenario frente a mí pasó de mi familiar ciudad al poco conocido laboratorio de Pai. Un lugar iluminado que me recordaba un poco a un hospital al ser las paredes, el suelo y el techo de un blanco inmaculado e iluminado con luces lo suficientemente intensas como para desarrollar fácilmente un dolor de cabeza. El fuerte olor a químicos tampoco ayudaba a quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de un lugar poco hogareño y frío.

Desde detrás de una mesa con varios tubos de ensayo y recipientes con líquidos de procedencia dudosa, apareció la cabeza de Pai.

\- Oh, ya están aquí, excelente – comentó él, volviendo a bajar la cabeza hacia lo que fuera en lo que estaba trabajando - ¿pueden ambos descubrir su brazo?

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunté, acercándome para ver más de cerca.

Mi conocimiento científico era bastante reducido de por sí, pero ninguno de los instrumentos que Pai estaba manipulando se me hizo remotamente familiar como para adivinar lo que estaba haciendo. De todas formas espié detrás de su hombro con curiosidad.

\- Necesito tomar una nueva muestra de sangre – respondió Pai, visiblemente incómodo ante mi escrutinio.

Suspiré.

\- ¿Más pruebas? Creí que podrías haber llegado a una solución.

Por el rabillo del ojo noté como Kish movía su cabeza en forma negativa, dándome a entender que quizás no había sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa con mis palabras. Cuando volví a mirar a Pai, este se había girado sobre su silla y me estaba dedicando una mirada de silencioso resentimiento.

Al parecer a Pai no le gustaba que le echaran en cara sus errores.

\- Me gustaría tener una respuesta más…satisfactoria que darte, Mew Ichigo – contestó él, en un tono de voz más frío que de costumbre y absolutamente de reproche – pero debo admitir que no esperaba encontrarme con algunos resultados de sus pruebas.

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir? – preguntó Kish, poniéndose de pie a mi lado.

\- Quiere decir que aún no estoy seguro todavía de lo que significan dichos resultados.

 _Respuesta evasiva para un ser evasivo,_ pensé frustrada pero no del todo sorprendida por no conseguir la respuesta que buscaba. A fin de cuentas, había transcurrido un solo día. _Me dejé emocionar sin ninguna garantía…_

La parte racional de mi cerebro comprendía que no podría llegar al fondo de nuestro problema sin la ayuda de Pai, y probablemente hacerlo enojar iba a ser que pasara mi…extraña condición con Kish hasta el fondo de sus prioridades, por lo que me tragué la queja que sentía en la punta de la lengua queriendo salir, y respiré hondo en su lugar.

Mi silencio duró unos dos segundos.

\- Entonces, ¿no tienes ideas de lo que nos pasa? – pregunté, esperando tontamente que la respuesta no fuera un rotundo no.

Ahora fue el turno de Pai de suspirar.

\- Tengo un par de teorías, pero nada concreto por el momento, y me gustaría tomar un par de pruebas más para estar seguro antes de darles cualquier explicación.

\- ¿No podrías al menos compartir alguna de tus teorías? - pregunté, rozando un poquito la desesperación.

 _Algo, lo que fuera…_

Pero Pai no solo no estaba interesado en proveer información, tampoco parecía demasiado preocupado por mi bienestar emocional. Su respuesta fue tan fría como me lo esperaba:

\- No trabajo de esa manera.

Dejé caer los hombros, y solo entonces me di cuenta de la alta expectativa que había puesto en el alienigena. Recibir una negativa, aunque fuera una provisoria, se me hizo duro considerando la necesidad que tenía de poder al menos resolver uno de los tantos problemas que estaban dando vuelta por mi cabeza últimamente.

Habría sido agradable tener una cosa menos de la que preocuparme.

\- Está bien – accedí, suspirando otra vez – haz todas las pruebas que sean necesarias.

Pai asintió y nuevamente volvió a inclinarse sobre su trabajo, sin dedicarnos a su camarada o a mí, ni una palabra más.

Kish me miró con cierta pena en sus ojos, y cualquier otro día habría tratado de esconder mi malestar, porque me sentía demasiado en evidencia cuando otros mostraban abiertamente pena por mí. Pero sabía que las ojeras debajo de mis párpados eran lo suficientemente notorias como para no poder esconderme detrás de una máscara, y pretender que estaba bien con la situación. Claramente no lo estaba, así que ni lo intenté.

Él no dijo nada, tan solo se acercó al otro extremo del laboratorio y tomó una silla. La trajo hacia mí y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara. Yo me dejé caer sobre la silla y doblé la manga sobre mi brazo derecho hasta descubrir mi codo. Deliberadamente ignoré la aguja que Pai acercó a mi piel.

\- Anda, Pai, al menos cuéntanos que es lo extraño de nuestros resultados – Kish insistió – puedes decirnos eso al menos.

Pai miro de reojo a Kish antes de volver la vista hacia mí y tomar su maldita muestra de sangre. Yo hice una mueca ante el pinchazo pero al menos terminó rápido. Me dio un pequeño algodón el cual poner sobre el pliegue de mi codo, y guardó el pequeño vial con líquido rojo sobre el escritorio. Agregó una pequeña tira con mi nombre sobre el exterior del vial.

\- Apenas terminó conmigo, Pai se dio vuelta hacia Kish, pero este tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y miraba a su camarada con seriedad. Pai suspiró y preguntó:

\- ¿Sería una información de utilidad?

\- Lo sería – admitimos Kish y yo a la vez.

Pai asintió, y tomo una jeringa nueva antes de acercarse a Kish, quien presentó su brazo hacia adelante. Ignoré nuevamente la visión de la aguja adentrándose en la piel, aunque en este caso no fuera la mía, no era una visión que quisiera presenciar.

\- Hay…una anomalía en sus resultados – djo Pai, apartando la aguja y guardando el vial rojo al lado del mío, pero con el nombre de Kish - no logro diferenciar las muestras de ADN que tomé de Kish, de las tuyas, Mew Ichigo.

Aparté la vista de los pequeños viales que se veían iguales, y volví a mirar a Pai.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunté.

\- ¿Sinceramente? No tengo idea - confesó Pai, de una manera un tanto tímida, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a comentar sus errores en voz alta - es como si me hubiera equivocado de muestra...lo cual es absolutamente imposible porque mi sistema de categorización es impecable.

\- ¿Entonces que puede ser? – preguntó Kish de forma un tanto insistente.

Pai pareció…dubitativo, durante un instante.

\- No estoy seguro, pero voy a averiguar qué significa todo esto - respondió al fin con una certeza muy típica de su personalidad.

No estaba segura por qué su respuesta parecía tan dudosa, pero no tenía la suficiente energía como para temer que Pai no pudiera llegar a su prometida respuesta. Necesitaba creer que nos ayudaría, no había forma de que pudiera pensar lo contrario, o mi cabeza explotaría.

\- Intentaré tener una respuesta más clara más tarde, si pueden quedarse ambos cerca sería lo mejor – dijo Pai, y volvió a sentarse en su silla frente su escritorio para continuar trabajando.

\- ¿Debo pasarme el día aquí entonces? – pregunté – tengo cosas que hacer.

\- Kish puede encontrarte en cualquier parte, ¿no? Arreglen entre ustedes.

Suspiré por tercera vez, sabiendo que me quedaría en la maldita nave espacial hasta que Pai volviera a llamarnos con otra respuesta vaga, o quizás con otro examen doloroso e incomodo, pero necesario a fin de cuentas. Tenía tarea para la escuela, la cual había planeado hacer antes de la reunión con las Mew, pero dudaba que pudiera conseguir concentrarme lo suficiente como para poder terminarla, o empezarla siquiera.

Irme a jugar a la vida humana común y corriente no sería algo que lograra hacer hoy, lo sabía. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

\- Entonces… ¿quieres que te lleve de vuelta a casa? – preguntó Kish.

Yo sopesé las alternativas en mi cabeza. La posibilidad de irme a la casa de Mint para recibir nuevamente el trato frío y no poder dormir tranquila no se me hizo muy tentadora. Quería escapar de ello por un rato mientras pudiera.

\- En realidad no. No creo que pueda descansar pensando en esto.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? Puedes observar tu planeta desde la ventana.

 _¿Y contemplar lo insignificante que soy?_ Tampoco tenía ganas de ello.

\- En realidad no quiero estar quieta en un mismo sitio – confesé, poniéndome de pie - quiero moverme.

Kish pareció pensativo por un instante, pero entonces sonrió con picardía y preguntó:

\- ¿Qué tal empezar tu entrenamiento entonces?


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

La nave espacial de los ciniclones resultó ser más espaciosa de lo que habría imaginado en un comienzo, y un sitio increíblemente complicado por el cual movilizarse siendo una humana sin demasiada idea de la obviamente más avanzada tecnología alienígena.

Ya había estado allí un par de veces antes, por lo que sabía que las puertas y las ventanas no se abrían exactamente de la manera convencional. Fiel a su estilo minimalista, cada cuarto o pasillo por el que atravesábamos no poseía más que cuatro paredes, un suelo, un techo de color platino y una cantidad muy limitada de muebles u otros objetos indispensables. Aparentemente las puertas no calificaban en la categoría de indispensable, ya que no parecía haber ninguna, aunque no tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de que aquello era solamente una ilusión. Estas existían, solo que no se podían ver a simple vista, sino que estaban ocultas.

Para pasar de una habitación a otra, Kish aparentemente tenía que acercarse hacia una de las cuatro paredes dentro de una habitación y con sus dedos formar un patrón sobre la misma, como si estuviera tocando botones en una secuencia específica en un intercomunicador, y solo entonces la pared se retraía hasta revelar un arco de entrada hacia la siguiente habitación.

Más de una vez intenté prestar la suficiente atención como para darme cuenta de lo que hacía, o al menos como lo hacía para poder recrearlo por mí misma, pero por más veces que presenciara la forma en que Kish lograba hacer aparecer una entrada en donde un segundo atrás solo había habido pared lisa, no pude comprenderlo. La quinta vez que lo hizo fue para mí suficiente:

\- No entiendo como creas las entradas – mencioné, palpando la pared más cercana y buscando hendiduras claves, pero sin sentir nada más que la pintura áspera y fría bajo mi mano - ¿Cómo lo haces?

Kish no contestó, sigilosamente se acercó hasta pararse a mi espalda y su mano se cerró sobre la mía, frenando mis movimientos. Con suavidad me hizo arrastrar los dedos hacia otra sección de la pared casi un metro más lejos. A simple vista, la nueva sección no tenía ninguna diferencia con la anterior, pero mis dedos sintieron un ligero cambio, no tanto en la textura, sino en el calor emanando de la pared misma.

\- ¿Sientes eso? – preguntó, su voz más cerca de lo que habría esperado.

Miré hacia atrás ligeramente para responder y tuve que doblar el cuello hacia arriba porque mis ojos se encontraron con su clavícula en vez de sus ojos. A veces olvidaba que Kish ya no era un chiquillo pequeño, sino que me llevaba una buena altura, más estando tan cerca.

\- Mhm – respondí, volviendo a mirar la pared frente a mí - ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es nuestra versión de un panel de control – respondió él, haciendo mover mi dedo índice en un patrón específico – para un ciniclón es sencillo encontrarlo, pero para un humano es casi imposible.

Una vez terminado el patrón, una entrada diferente por la que nos habíamos adentrado se abrió a nuestro lado. Solo entonces Kish soltó mi mano, aunque me pareció que sus dedos rozaron los míos por un segundo más del necesario, y luego se alejó caminando hacia la nueva entrada. Yo lo seguí en caso de que se cerrara detrás de él y me dejara atrás.

\- Entonces en teoría, yo podría quedarme encerrada aquí dentro y no tendría forma de salir – adiviné, no gustándome para nada la posibilidad.

\- ¿Por qué te quedarías encerrada?

\- Es un caso hipotético.

Kish frenó frente a una nueva pared y volvió a dibujar el mismo patrón, o puede que fuera uno completamente diferente, no estaba del todo segura.

\- Bueno…hipotéticamente podrías gritar mi nombre pidiéndome ayuda – contestó con una sonrisa burlona y un guiño – vendría a tu rescate enseguida.

 _Eso te gustaría, ¿no?_ Pensé, pero no expresé mi sarcasmo en voz alta.

\- No soy una damisela en peligro, Kish.

\- Nunca creí que lo fueras – su respuesta fue natural y sencilla, no como una broma en absoluto, sino como un hecho.

Dejé pasar el tema, porque estaba difícil responder sarcásticamente a un comentario suyo cuyo objetivo final no era burlarse de mí. Al parecer aún no estaba del todo acostumbrada a poder mantener una conversación con Kish sin esperar recibir comentarios lascivos o burlones de su parte. Aún me dejaba un poco anonadada oírle decir algo respetuoso acerca de mí.

Kish terminó de dibujar el patrón y tras una milésima de segundo de espera, la pared se retrajo desde el suelo al techo, desvelando una nueva entrada a lo que pude ver era por fin la sala de entrenamiento.

La habitación era más amplia de lo que las anteriores habían sido e igualmente iluminada por fuentes de luz que no logré encontrar por ningún sitio, pero estaba más amueblada hacia el fondo de la misma, específicamente por máquinas de ejercicio de diferentes tipos. Algunas reconocí medianamente como cintas de correr, elípticas o bancos con pesas, pero otras no fui lo suficientemente imaginativa como para darme cuenta cual era su propósito específico, o como se encendían.

Me di una vuelta alrededor de la sala probando los equipos y bajándome enseguida cuando alguna luz o sonido extraño comenzaba a sonar. Parecía que tenían alguna especie de código especial para poder usarse sin activar la alarma, o quizás simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a la manera en que la tecnología alienigena funcionaba.

\- No sé cómo se usan ninguna de estas cosas – informé a Kish.

\- Está bien, no vamos a usarlas hoy.

Escuché a mi espalda el mismo sonido de una pared siendo retraída, y miré hacia atrás rápidamente en caso de que Kish hubiera decidido dejarme allí sola a pesar de sus anteriores palabras. Una nueva entrada se había abierto, pero esta vez no se dirigía hacia una nueva habitación, sino a un enorme armario lleno de armas que iba del suelo al techo.

No disimulé demasiado la expresión de sorpresa que probablemente tenía pintada por toda mi cara. Jamás había visto tantas armas en un mismo lugar.

 _Que me emocione por esto y no por maquillaje o ropa como una adolescente normal, debe de decir mucho de mí,_ pensé, y la verdad es que dos semanas atrás el pensamiento me habría molestado más de lo que ahora lo hacía. Tener una amenaza sobre mi cabeza sí que podía cambiar mucho a una chica.

\- Esto es lo que vamos a usar – dijo Kish, riéndose un poco ante mi reacción - ¿interesada?

Diablos, si.

En vez de contestar, simplemente me adentré en el armario, totalmente ensimismada con la cantidad de poder que había allí dentro, poder capaz de ayudarme a enfrentarme a Saya en un punto más equilibrado.

 _Esta vez no me va a tomar desprevenida…_

Sabía que las probabilidades de encontrar un arma de manufacturación humana que fuera igualmente poderosa a mi antigua campana eran virtualmente imposibles, pero un arma alienígena podía ofrecerme una cierta ventaja. Después de todo, si alguien tenía experiencia en recibir ataques de armas de ciniclones, esa era yo, y sabía de primera mano lo poderosas (y dolorosas) que podían resultar.

El interior de la armería era incluso más sorprendente y espaciosa que vista desde afuera, con una gran cantidad de armas de distintos tipos separadas en categorías. A mi izquierda, cubriendo casi toda una sección de la pared encontré armas de fuego muy similares a las que uno encontraría en la Tierra, pero con ciertas diferencias a nivel de diseño, y probablemente en la funcionalidad. Me alejé de esas, porque mi estilo no era disparar balas desde lejos donde civiles inocentes o mi propio equipo pudieran resultar heridos por accidente. No, mi estilo era luchar de cerca, cuerpo a cuerpo, y con toda mi fuerza.

 _Algo quizás como esto,_ me dije en cuanto encontré una gran espada curva que brillaba de una manera en la que no había visto ningún material en la Tierra hacerlo. La tomé en mis manos, y fue tan pesada que casi se me cae al suelo.

\- Interesante – dijo Kish detrás mío.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- No imaginé que escogerías una espada.

Intenté mejorar mi agarre sobre el mango, pero la maldita cosa resultaba demasiado pesada incluso con las dos manos. Fruncí el ceño y seguí tratando.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una caja de sorpresas.

\- No lo dudo – contestó él, y a pesar de que no le estaba mirando escuché la sonrisa en su tono de voz – pero supuse que querrías empezar con algún elemento con el que estuvieras más familiarizada.

Resoplé ante su comentario, y me concentré en realizar un esfuerzo descomunal por levantar la espada por encima de mi cabeza, y probarle a Kish, y a mí misma, de que podía hacerlo. Aquello se había vuelto personal.

\- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser aprender a usar una espada? – pregunté con frustración.

Al final mi esfuerzo dio frutos porque en un movimiento rápido logré levantar la hoja y apuntar la misma hacia el techo, sosteniendo el mango fuertemente entre mis manos por encima de mi cabeza. Sonreí de forma triunfal a Kish por un instante antes de que todo el peso de aquella espada me hiciera perder el equilibrio e inclinara hacia atrás.

Kish fue rápido en actuar, en un instante materializándose a mi espalda para evitar que me cayera sobre otros objetos puntiagudos y terminara llena de agujeros. Sus manos me sostuvieron hasta que fui capaz de recobrar el equilibrio, y solo entonces pude bajar los brazos agotados por el esfuerzo. La espada se me deslizó de las manos hasta caer al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo.

\- Bastante difícil cuando te hace falta entrenamiento – contestó él a mi anterior pregunta, y a pesar de lo desastrosa que podría haber terminado toda la situación, Kish sonrió como si todo aquello fuera divertido – aunque no te falta entusiasmo, gatita.

Más allá del sobrenombre tonto que tenía para mí (y probablemente nunca lograría que eliminase) un punto a favor de Kish era que no parecía haber situación en el mundo que él no pudiera aligerar. De haber estado con Shirogane en ese momento, sabía que me habría gritado por actuar de forma irresponsable y ponerme a mí misma en peligro, pero Kish prefería tomarse las situaciones con ligereza y humor. Era algo refrescante, siendo sincera, especialmente luego del gran altercado que había tenido con mi equipo la noche anterior.

 _No pienses en eso ahora…_

\- A pesar de lo entretenido que sería verte entrenar con esto – señaló Kish, agachándose para tomar la espada con una sola mano y con facilidad, como si no pesara nada - quizás podamos empezar con algo más pequeño primero.

\- ¿Algo como qué? – pregunté dubitativa.

Necesitaba un arma poderosa para enfrentarme a Saya, y preferentemente que creara miedo, o al menos incertidumbre en ella. "Algo más pequeño" no me sonaba del todo convincente en mi propósito. Aunque, pensándolo bien, mi campana rosada tampoco había sido un objeto visualmente intimidante, y sin embargo su poder había sido impresionante.

Kish guardó con cuidado la espada en su lugar y me dio la espalda. Sin decirme nada se introdujo más profundamente en el armario y desapareció por una esquina. Escuché unos sonidos de metal contra metal durante unos segundos, y luego silencio. Un instante después Kish volvió a aparecerse, esta vez con una caja entre sus manos.

\- Creo que estas serán un poco más útiles, y definitivamente serás capaz de levantarlas.

Tomé la caja que ofrecía, y abrí la tapa. En su interior, encontré un par de dagas cruzadas una sobre la otra, no más largas de lo que sería mi antebrazo y de color plata. Ambas tenían una piedra amarilla sobre su centro, y al contrario que muchas de las armas allí dentro que parecían nuevas y brillantes, estas parecían un tanto desgastadas, como si tuvieran un par de años, y hubieran visto más de una pelea.

 _Me resultan un poco familiares..._

Tomé una de las dagas y probé su peso, encontrando fácil moverla y haciendo brillar la hoja afilada contra la luz. No era una espada intimidante, pero no estaba mal. Al ser un arma más pequeña podía pasar desapercibida, lo cual no era algo malo para utilizar como factor sorpresa.

\- No está mal – dije, volviendo a guardarla dentro de la caja – pero nunca utilicé nada parecido, y mucho menos dos armas a la vez.

\- Empezaremos con una sola, y si te resulta cómodo podemos agregar la segunda más adelante – contestó él, tomando la caja de vuelta entre sus manos – y te conozco, Ichigo, sé que aprendes rápido.

Kish no me guiñó el ojo, ni dejó caer una de sus sonrisas pícaras, ni me dio a entender de ninguna manera que me estaba tomando el pelo como le había visto hacer en el correr de los años. Todo lo contrario, su tono había sido confiado, un poco obvio incluso, como si estuviera repitiendo una pieza de información que no era nueva para ninguno de los dos, y lo cierto es que me dejó callada. Me sorprendía como a veces Kish podía darme ese pequeño subidón de confianza en mi misma que necesitaba, y él ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de ello.

 _¿Lo hace a propósito?,_ me pregunté, no con poca sensación de paranoia, _¿es alguna estrategia estúpida para ganar mi confianza?_

Sin embargo, cuanto más pensaba en la posibilidad de estar siendo engañada por Kish (lo cual años atrás no me habría parecido para nada descabellado) no me parecía que este fuera el caso. Kish no tenía razón alguna para necesitar que yo depositara mi confianza en él, no recibía virtualmente ningún beneficio por nuestra alianza, y ni siquiera había algo poderoso en mis manos de lo que él pudiera querer adueñarse si yo bajaba la guardia (como el Mew Aqua, o el futuro de la humanidad). Pensándolo lógicamente, la beneficiada en aquella alianza era yo, ya que sin su ayuda no tendría acceso a Pai, o a su armamento alienígena, o incluso a la información sobre Saya.

De los dos, era yo quien necesitaba que él siguiera confiando en mí… pero entonces, ¿de dónde salía mi duda? ¿Por qué un pequeño comentario tan…positivo sobre mí me dejaba callada?

 _Quizás los malos hábitos no se esfuman tan fácilmente,_ me dije. Después de todo, sabía cómo lidiar con un Kish soberbio, y con uno seductor, incluso con uno ligeramente enloquecido. No tenía ni idea ni idea como lidiar con una faceta de él respetuosa, amable…humana. Estaba fuera de mi experiencia, y sin embargo, no me parecía un mal giro de los acontecimientos. Extraño, sí, por completo, pero no malo.

Luego de la pelea que había tenido con Mint y Shirogane sobre mis lealtades, era extrañamente…reconfortante saber que alguien confiaba en mis habilidades. Incluso si esa persona era Kish.

Agradecí que él eligiera ese momento para darme la espalda y salir de la armería con la caja entre sus manos, probablemente esperando que yo lo siguiera atrás, pero me tomé un minuto, porque por alguna razón sentía las mejillas un poco más calientes de lo habitual.

 _Un pequeño comentario amable, y ya me pongo tonta..._

\- Ichigo, ¿Qué esperas? ¿Vienes? – me llamó Kish desde la sala de entrenamiento.

Respiré hondo una vez, y decidí que no era momento para distraerme con pensamientos que no me llevarían a ningún lado de todas formas. Cuadré los hombros y salí del armario en dirección al centro de la sala, donde Kish no esperó ni un segundo antes de arrojar una de las dagas en mi dirección.

Mis reflejos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para que me corriera del camino antes de que la maldita cosa me atravesara por el medio, pero apenas.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Qué diablos haces?

\- Entrenándote – contestó simplemente, tomando la daga extra dentro de la caja y sonriendo de una manera que de repente me transportó a unos años atrás – espero que estés lista porque no iré fácil contigo.

Apenas tuve un instante para procesar sus palabras antes de que Kish se abalanzara sobre mí, y descubrí entonces que un entrenamiento ciniclon, es extremadamente diferente a uno Mew.

* * *

Una mera hora más tarde me encontré a mi misma sosteniéndome de la pared (e intentando que no pareciera que lo necesitaba, pero ¿a quién engañaba?) jadeando por el esfuerzo y con una capa de sudor recorriéndome debajo de la ropa.

De haber estado con mi equipo, me habría quitado la camiseta, pero considerando quien era mi nuevo entrenador ni se me pasó por la cabeza. Kish se estaba portando bien últimamente, no había necesidad de incentivar lo contrario.

\- ¿Has tenido suficiente?

Miré a Kish desde el otro lado de la habitación, esperando ver a alguien tan agotado como yo, pero el muy maldito no llevaba encima ninguna muestra de haber estado en el mismo entrenamiento brutal al que yo me había visto sometida. No estaba sudando, su ropa no estaba desaliñada, y ni siquiera un mísero pelo sobre su cabeza estaba fuera de lugar, todavía sujeto completamente sobre la coleta a la altura de la nuca. Comparado conmigo, Kish parecía alguien que se había pasado la tarde descansando, mientras que a mí parecía que me habían aniquilado.

Lo cual no se alejaba mucho de la verdad, pero no estaba a punto de confesar nada parecido.

\- Por favor – resoplé, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por alejarme de la pared y pararme sobre mis dos pies – podría seguir durante horas.

Kish rió de una forma en la que me hizo saber que no me creía, ¿y porque habría de hacerlo? Estaba claro que me había destrozado en mi propio juego.

Parecía que en aquel par de años, no solo había perdido bastante de mi habilidad en batalla, sino que Kish había mejorado considerablemente en la suya, a pesar de que supuestamente estaba retirado del ejército en su planeta. Recordaba algunas de nuestras previas peleas cuando solíamos ser enemigos, y si bien siempre me había costado mantenerme a su altura en lo que a habilidad refería, no se comparaba en absoluto con la sensación de extrema frustración que tenía encima.

¡Apenas había conseguido tocarlo!

Fiel a su palabra, Kish no había ido fácil conmigo, como no había esperado que lo hiciera tampoco, pero lo que sí había esperado es que mis reflejos (usualmente lo suficientemente poderosos como para sacarme de más de un enredo) me sirvieran para algo más que una retirada detrás de otra. Lograr acercarme lo suficiente a Kish como para igualar el terreno se me hizo tremendamente difícil, especialmente sin mi campana para aumentar mi poder. Por como venía la mano, me quedaban años luz para enfrentarme a Saya en un punto más equilibrado si apenas podía con Kish.

\- ¿Horas? ¿Segura que puedes resistir tanto tiempo, gatita?

 _Se está burlando de mí,_ comprendí, como si fuera a permitírselo.

\- Hablas demasiado – le dije, tomando mi daga del suelo y acercándome hacia el centro de la habitación – vamos otra vez.

\- Diablos, eres testaruda – comentó él, pero aún así se acercó y con una sonrisa en su rostro, disfrutando por completo la situación – veamos hasta donde puedes llegar.

Mi cuerpo estaba agotado, dudaba que mis brazos pudieran elevare un poco más arriba de la altura de mi pecho, y mis rodillas estaban pidiendo a gritos doblarse, pero aún así no pensaba detenerme. No estaba segura cuando me había vuelto tan competitiva, pero asumía que tenía algo que ver con Kish. De alguna manera él siempre parecía sacar a relucir lados de mí que no había sabido que existían, y no necesariamente malos. Ahora mismo me servía más ser competitiva.

Ambos nos preparamos, dagas en mano, mirada fija en el otro, y yo llevé el peso de mi cuerpo hacia atrás, preparada para dar un salto en la mínima oportunidad en la que él…

\- Aquí están – anunció una voz desde una esquina de la sala – los he estado buscando desde hace un rato.

Kish y yo parecimos despertar de alguna especie de ensueño entonces, como si un balde de agua fría hubiera sido arrojado sobre nuestras cabezas. Ambos relajamos la posición de batalla, y nos dimos vuelta para mirar a Pai, quien estaba flotando suavemente junto a la entrada de la sala de entrenamiento.

Solo entonces recordé que mi verdadero propósito en la nave de los ciniclones no era competir por la supremacía con Kish, sino enterarme de que diablos nos pasaba.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo? – pregunté a Pai, dirigiendo mi atención completamente hacia él.

 _Por favor, dime que sí…_

\- A decir verdad, sí, lo he hecho – respondió Pai con orgullo – no fue sencillo, ya que no me había encontrado con algo así antes pero la persistencia es una…

\- Sí, sí, genial, felicitaciones, ¿puedes comentarnos de que se trata? Y más importante aún, ¿puedes arreglarlo?

Pai no pareció del todo contento de ser interrumpido en lo que probablemente habría sido una explicación exhaustiva sobre el gran trabajo que había hecho al descubrir el problema que fuera que Kish y yo compartíamos, pero yo no tenía tiempo que perder.

\- Si me hacen el favor de seguirme a mi laboratorio les explicaré todo – contestó él, un tanto reacio y nos dio la espalda enseguida, pero al menos comenzó a caminar.

\- Vamos – apuré a Kish.

Apurada, guardé mi daga en el espacio disponible dentro de la cinturilla de mi falda, y comencé a caminar rápidamente para no perder de vista a Pai, o ser atrapada accidentalmente en una sala extraña sin poder recrear el código sobre la pared. Tanto Kish y yo le seguimos a Pai hasta su laboratorio, donde sorpresivamente también se encontraba Tart flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas, y con expresión muy aburrida en su rostro. Cuando nos vio sonrió ampliamente y bajó hasta nuestra altura.

\- Tart, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté.

\- Ayudo con la investigación – contestó él de manera un tanto soberbia, como un niño feliz de sentirse necesario.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunté, y reformulé la pregunta al ver como juntaba las cejas en frustración – quiero decir…no tenía idea que se te diera bien la ciencia, o los problemas médicos extraños.

\- A decir verdad, ha sido una gran ayuda, debo admitirlo – contestó Pai por él – había estado un tanto…trancado, cuando Tart ofreció una alternativa que no había tenido en cuenta hasta el momento.

Sin explicar más sobre su nuevo descubrimiento gracias al más joven de los alienígenas, Pai nos hizo una seña a Kish y a mí para que nos sentarnos en un par de sillas altas junto a su escritorio, mientras Tart continuaba flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas. Inmediatamente me sentí como en el consultorio de un medico (uno que no tenía demasiado trato con las personas). Intenté ignorar el sentimiento porque, ¿a quién le agrada ir al médico?, pero antes de que me diera cuenta había tomado un tubo de ensayo limpio y estaba haciéndolo pasar entre mis dedos para distraerme con algo.

 _Tranquilízate,_ me dije, _ponerte nerviosa no servirá de nada…_

Pai se posicionó en el extremo contrario de su escritorio, apoyando los codos sobre la superficie plateada y cruzando las manos antes de mirarnos fijamente tanto a Kish como a mí. Me removí en mi asiento incómodamente y seguí jugando con mi tubo de ensayo.

\- Como expresé previamente – comenzó a decir Pai - los resultados de su anterior examen resultaron inconclusos, y no lograba encontrar una razón válida para que ambas muestras de ADN fueran tan similares.

\- ¿Y obviamente era un error, no es así? – pregunté.

\- Como expresé previamente – comenzó nuevamente Pai, y su tono de voz me dio a entender que no estaba de humor para mis interrupciones - yo no cometo errores.

Pai se agachó ligeramente para abrir un cajón a su izquierda y empezar a remover en su interior. Me mordí la lengua, esperando a que continuara, pero parecía que su búsqueda era un poco más importante en su lista de prioridades. Al final no me pude resistir:

\- ¿Y qué significa eso entonces?

\- Significa que nuevamente el resultado volvió a ser el mismo – contestó Pai, aún con la cabeza metida casi debajo del escritorio - ambas muestras son iguales.

Resoplé con frustración. Quizás Pai no era el ser absolutamente genio que había pensado que sería. Miré a Kish por apoyo, pero él simplemente encogió los hombros en señal de que entendía la situación incluso menos de lo que yo lo hacía. Perfecto.

\- Bueno, obviamente hay una primera vez para cometer errores porque no es posible que…

\- Al principio consideré la posibilidad, Mew Ichigo – Pai me cortó - pero luego de un comentario accidental de Tart...

\- Pero completamente inteligente – aportó Tart a la conversación.

\- Me puse a investigar en fuentes antiguas – concluyó Pai - fuentes realmente antiguas que no había considerado porque hasta el momento, francamente las había creído solamente leyendas. Luego de mi exhaustiva búsqueda, sin embargo, me temo que la situación es más complicada de lo que creí en un principio.

Por fin el alienígena frente a mí sacó la cabeza de debajo del escritorio, y consigo en su mano derecha llevaba un libro de aspecto pesado y muy viejo. Lo depositó sobre la mesa frente a nosotros con el suficiente estruendo como para hacer que yo saltara en mi asiento por la sorpresa.

Me incliné para ver lo que decía la tapa, pero como debía habérmelo imaginado, el abecedario alienígena no se parecía exactamente al español. O a nada que yo hubiera visto antes. Abrí la boca para preguntar que diablos era ese libro, y por qué era importante para su "exhaustiva búsqueda", pero Pai habló primero:

 _\- S´darak._

La palabra no tenía ningún sentido para mí, ni en mi idioma o cualquier otro, pero por la mirada penetrante que Pai le dedicaba a Kish, me quedó bastante claro de que su significado no era para mi entendimiento.

Miré giré sobre la silla para mirar a Kish, y cualquier pregunta que iba a hacer murió en mi garganta al ver su rostro más pálido aún que de costumbre, y con una expresión muy extraña en sus ojos dorados, que no supe como identificar. Me miró con sorpresa durante un instante antes de volver a enfocarse en Pai, esta vez con un poco de enojo.

\- No es cierto – susurró Kish.

\- Lamento decir que sí, hay posibilidades de que pueda ser cierto – respondió Pai de manera solemne.

Miré entre los dos, sin comprender de lo que hablaban, pero empezando a impacientarme porque fuera lo que fuera de lo que estaban hablando parecía ser importante.

\- De que hablan, ¿qué es…eso?

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio, Pai – dijo Kish, ignorándome por completo - eso es…no es más que… ¡es un cuento!

\- ¡Un cuento que perfectamente podría ser real! – contraatacó Tart.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – volví a repetir, esta vez un poco más fuerte, pero ninguno de los tres dio señales de haberme escuchado.

\- ¿Y ahora tomas consejos de niños? – preguntó Kish a Pai, mientras señalaba a Tart – pensé que habíamos venido aquí por verdadera ayuda, pero si vas a tomarte el asunto como una broma...

\- Te aseguro que esto no es ninguna broma para mí – le cortó Pai, un tanto ofendido – Si tienes alguna otra teoría me encantaría escucharla, porque de lo contrario me he quedado sin ideas.

\- Es la única opción que tiene sentido, Kish – aportó Tart.

\- ¡Ambos están locos! Es imposible que…

Harta de ser ignorada, me puse de pie de un salto y a propósito arrastré la silla fuertemente por el piso, haciendo que rechinara con el suficiente volumen como para que los tres alienigenas se callaran y me miraran con sorpresa. Creo que se habían llegado a olvidar que yo estaba allí con ellos.

\- ¡Ya basta! – dije firmemente - alguien me tiene que explicar de qué diablos hablan, o voy a enloquecer.

Logré mi propósito al hacerlos callar, pero una vez que el silencio se asentó entre el grupo extraño que conformábamos allí dentro, ninguno pareció demasiado inclinado a seguir hablando. Fuera lo que fuera que Pai había encontrado era malo, al menos lo suficientemente malo como para poner nervioso a Kish.

Puse las manos en mis caderas como había visto hacer a mi madre en repetidas ocasiones y golpeteé el pie contra el suelo en señal de impaciencia. Pai me miró con frustración y Kish evitó mirarme los ojos, prefiriendo copiar mi anterior comportamiento poniéndose a jugar con un tubo de ensayo. Al final fue Tart el que abrió la boca y se dignó a explicarme algo:

\- S´darak significa "conexión" en nuestro idioma. Es… algo así como…un estado que pueden alcanzar dos personas mediante una fuerte conexión de sintonía entre sus almas.

Creo que pestañeé como una idiota por un minuto entero y miré tanto a Pai como a Kish, esperando que alguno de los dos se riera estrepitosamente o me diera a entender de alguna manera que aquella no era más que una broma de mal gusto.

Esperé, y esperé, mientras dos de los alienígenas me miraban muy serios, y el tercero seguía jugando estúpidamente con un tubo de ensayo. Y solo entonces caí en la cuenta de que Tart hablaba en serio.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté simplemente.

Tart fue a hablar, seguramente para repetir nuevamente el mensaje sin sentido que acababa de darme, seguramente de una forma más lenta para que mi tonto cerebro humano pudiera comprenderlo, pero Pai le cortó poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Es una leyenda bastante popular entre nuestra especie – explicó Pai abriendo el libro frente a él y buscando entre sus páginas - no existen casos reales documentados de personas que lo hayan experimentado, y mucho menos que lo hayan sobrepasado, o como lo hicieron…

\- Si no hay casos documentados, ¿Cómo sabes que eso es lo que nos ocurre? – pregunté.

Pai no contestó, solo continuó buscando entre las páginas del libro, sin levantar la vista ni dignarse a contestarme. Yo me di vuelta hacia Kish, pero el otro alienígena se había levantado de su asiento y estaba actualmente flotando a través de la habitación, sumido en lo que parecía un muy profundo tren de pensamientos.

Yo me le acerqué y tironeé de su brazo con un poco más de fuerza de la que pretendía hasta que por fin Kish me miró, pero su mirada ligeramente asustada no me hizo sentir mejor. No sabía que podía asustar a Kish así, pero definitivamente no era bueno.

\- ¿Por qué Pai cree que tenemos un Daar… o como se llame? – repetí, esta vez a Kish.

Kish miró sobre mi hombro hacia Pai, pero este aún seguía con la nariz dentro del libro, y muy probablemente no nos estaba escuchando. Tart estaba a su lado susurrando algo que no llegué a escuchar, y siendo sincera, no estaba segura de querer escucharle tampoco. De alguna forma no me parecía muy confiable su visión.

Moví la cabeza hasta quedar nuevamente en la línea de visión de Kish, y lo forcé a que me mirara. Él suspiró y por fin contestó:

\- Porque los síntomas que tenemos son similares a los que…

\- A los que ¿que…? – pregunté, al ver que no seguía hablando.

Él suspiró otra vez y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

\- A los cuentos que escuchábamos de niños – terminó de decir Kish – S´darak es básicamente un cuento de cuna sobre almas gemelas.

 _¿Almas gemelas? ¿Kish y yo?_

Pff, se me podían ocurrir miles de personas más propensas a convertirse en mi alma gemela antes que Kish, eso considerando que toda esta tontería fuera real, por supuesto. Podía aceptar la existencia de especies alienígenas, y de chicas adolescentes con superpoderes, podía incluso aceptar que seguramente existían otras entidades sobrenaturales en el mundo de las que yo no tenía ni idea, y probablemente nunca llegaría a conocer o comprender. Pero la sola idea de que mi alma de alguna forma pudiera estar "conectada" a la de Kish me parecía completamente descabellada, y francamente también bastante estúpida. No sabía como se sentiría tener un alma gemela, pero de alguna forma dudaba que fuera esto.

¡Apenas si podíamos tolerar la presencia del otro la mitad del tiempo! La otra mitad estábamos demasiados ocupados gritándonos y echándonos la culpa mutuamente como para poder siquiera llegar a un acuerdo, mucho menos a un entendimiento tan profundo como lo sería con un alma gemela.

 _Rídiculo,_ pensé.

No sabía por qué Pai se estaba enfocando en una leyenda cuando nos había prometido encontrar una solución real, científica y lógica para nuestro problema, pero no me hacía gracia el desvío de la conversación.

\- Está bien… - contesté con suavidad, porque si no me controlaba iba a ponerme a gritar de un momento a otro - pero no entiendo como un cuento de cuna de una especie alienígena con la que no comparto absolutamente nada pueda tener algo que ver conmigo repentinamente.

\- Eso es porque no tendría que tener nada que ver contigo – explicó Pai, acercándose hasta nosotros con el libro aún en sus manos - pero de alguna forma estas involucrada, Mew Ichigo. Que hayas alcanzado una conexión con Kish lo demuestra.

\- ¿Qué conexión? No entiendo de que hablas.

\- ¡Puedes ver sus recuerdos! – dijo Tart emocionado, apareciendo desde detrás de Pai - Y Kish puede saber en donde estas, ¿no es así? A mí me suena a una conexión…al menos según lo que cuentan las historias.

Las historias… ¿Qué tipo de historias podían incluir situaciones como esta?

 _Una conexión entre almas gemelas, al parecer…_

¡Ya basta! Esto no podía ser real. Habíamos acudido a Pai por ayuda, y ¿luego de dos míseros análisis de sangre había llegado a la conclusión de que Kish y yo habíamos forjado alguna especie de conexión metafísica sin saberlo? ¿Por qué de repente le dábamos importancia a una leyenda tonta?

Nada de todo lo que venía escuchando en los últimos 15 minutos estaba teniendo ningún sentido para mí, y empecé a preguntarme si no habría sido mejor ir a mi equipo por ayuda. Incluso Shirogane debía tener algo más útil que "cuentos de cuna alienígenas" como respuesta.

 _Lo que nos sucede tampoco es tan lógico y sencillo de comprender que digamos,_ me dije.

Me di vuelta hacia Pai, esperando que pudiera explicarme un poco mejor su justificación como para darnos una respuesta tan ridícula, pero el alienígena no parecía del todo inclinado a hablarme, sino que seguía buscando como loco algo dentro de las páginas en el libro, pero no parecía demasiado cerca de encontrar fuera lo que fuera que buscaba. Puse una mano sobre la página que llevaba abierta para atraer su atención.

\- Esto no es algo sencillo de aceptar para mí tampoco, Mew Ichigo – dijo Pai – jamás le había dado ni siquiera un segundo pensamiento a las viejas historias, pero he descartado todo lo demás…

\- Entonces busca algo nuevo que investigar – le respondió Kish de forma cortante, y a pesar de que no lo vi, estuve bastante segura de que estaba echando humo por las orejas.

\- Además – continuó Pai, sin inmutarse ante el tono de Kish - si el S´darak puede llevar al menos un mínimo de porcentaje de veracidad, entonces vale la pena investigarlo. Jamás ha sido estudiado antes, y las posibilidades son infinitas.

Sorpresivamente, la mirada de Pai se volvió esperanzadora mientras miraba hacia el horizonte, como si pudiera ver a lo lejos el premio que le darían por su novedosa investigación. Me dieron ganas de golpearle, porque no podía creer que se tomara en serio un cuento de niños. Me hacía enojar porque si él lo tomaba en serio…

Significaba que yo también tendría que hacerlo, y la posibilidad me asustaba.

\- Aún no comprendo del todo porque sus muestras de ADN son altamente similares – Pai siguió hablando luego de salir de su trance - pero creo que tiene algo que ver con la conexión que ambos formaron. Lo que no puedo comprender es cómo llegaron a que eso pasara.

\- No lo puedes comprender porque tu estúpida teoría no tiene sentido, Pai – atacó Kish, y por su tono de voz, me pareció que él estaba incluso más nervioso que yo – S´darak no es real.

Pai le dedicó una mirada asesina a Kish antes de prácticamente arrojarle el libro de una manera bastante ruda.

\- Yo no me equivoco.

Kish refunfuñó por lo bajo pero atajó el libro y se dio la vuelta para leerlo rápidamente por lo bajo. Yo ni intenté acercarme porque sabía que no lograría entender una sola palabra de aquel idioma. Pero aún así necesitaba respuestas, por lo que me contenté con explotar mi fuente de información más cercana y que podía hablar mi lengua.

\- ¿Por qué estamos prestando atención a lo que dice un cuento de niños? – pregunté, dirigiéndome a Pai.

\- Porque a diferencia de lo que Kish cree, esta es la única opción que tiene sentido para mí de acuerdo a las circunstancias. Además, muchas de las viejas historias de nuestra especie se basan en verdades…

\- Medias verdades y exageraciones – aportó Kish desde el otro lado de la habitación.

\- La información no es infalible, por supuesto – acordó Pai – pero solo por el hecho de que no existan casos documentados, no quiere decir que sean una mentira. Solo que aún no se han probado.

¿ _Puede ser verdad?_ ¿ _Lo que nos esta pasando puede tener que ver con alguna conexión que formamos accidentalmente?_

Diablos, ya no estaba segura que era real y que no. Era cierto que podía ver recuerdos de la vida de Kish en mis sueños, ¿pero cuanto de eso podía estar segura que era real o simplemente un invento de mi subconciente? ¿Porque estaba buscando soluciones "lógicas" cuando lo que me sucedía no tenía lógica en absoluto? De verdad no quería creer en la teoría de Pai, ¿pero que más opción existía si no era esto?

Estaba empezando a sentir como todo el aire en la habitación de repente se evaporaba.

\- En el hipotético caso de que pueda creerte mínimamente… ¿Cómo nos deshacemos de esto?

\- Ahí es cuando la situación se vuelve un tanto complicada – respondió Pai – de acuerdo con las viejas historias, S´darak no es una enfermedad con un remedio correspondiente que se pueda utilizar como cura.

 _Por supuesto que no…_

Nada era tan sencillo en mi vida. Quizás fuera el cansancio extremo, pero empecé a sentirme un tanto mareada.

\- Pero según las historias S´darak no dura para siempre – se apresuró a decir Tart.

\- Eso es cierto – acordó Pai - tiene su proceso, el cual debe atravesarse de principio a fin, y una vez culminado, desaparecerá por sí solo.

Respiré hondo, y me dejé caer sobre la silla. Dentro de todas las malas noticias que había recibido en las últimas semanas, aquella no era la peor.

\- Bueno eso es un alivio… - comencé a decir.

\- La mala noticia, sin embargo – me atajó Pai - es que este proceso puede tener una duración diferente para cada…pareja, por lo que no hay forma verdadera de saber cuándo se culminara su proceso.

\- ¿Y cuanto puede durar exactamente?

\- Bueno, es difícil calcularlo, podría ser en unos meses o años…

\- ¿Años? ¡¿Años?! – grité, poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa con tanta fuerza que tiré un frasco al suelo, y este se rompió en mil pedazos.

Pai se agachó a recoger los trozos de vidrio muy tranquilamente, como si no acabara de darme el top 3 de las peores noticias que alguien podía decirme ese día. O en el año.

\- ¡Pero se irá por si solo! – dijo Tart, creo que en un intento por ayudarme a respirar mejor – aumentará un poco más de intensidad primero, pero después…

\- ¿Qué quiere decir que aumentará más la intensidad? – pregunté, ya muy lejos de calmarme con respecto a este tema como para hablar amablemente.

\- Bueno… podría…significar muchas cosas… - balbuceó Tart.

\- Lo más probable signifique que su conexión se hará más intensa, quizás aumentando los síntomas que ambos ya tienen – contestó Pai, volviendo a levantar la cabeza de debajo de su escritorio – repito: las posibilidades son infinitas.

No se en que momento me había puesto de pie y sujetado a Tart de la camiseta, pero de repente me di cuenta de lo que hacía y lo solté de golpe. Sin energías me volví a dejar caer sobre la silla, y agradecí el respaldo porque de lo contrario me habría caído hacia atrás, y no habría tenido la voluntad de detener mi caída.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer durante años sin poder dormir una noche tranquila? ¿Cómo podría seguir mi vida normal si mis estúpidos sueños sobre la vida de Kish se multiplicaban? ¿Qué clase de vida normal podría hacer sabiendo que Kish siempre podría saber donde me encontraba?

No podía evitar pensar que todo esto era demasiado conveniente, al menos con el Kish que yo conocía. El Kish que había realizado truco tras truco para intentar engatusarme, secuestrarme y engañarme con tal de "hacerme suya" fuera de la manera que fuera. Algo en mí siempre tuvo claro que él no siempre había estado dispuesto a jugar por las buenas, ¿era esta un nuevo truco intrincado y recién ahora me estaba dando cuenta?

 _No, me ha prometido que no se trataba sobre eso esta vez... que simplemente quería salvarme..._

Miré a Kish, al otro lado de la habitación, pero él ya no estaba leyendo el libro, o al menos fingía muy mal hacerlo. Tenía la mirada perdida, muy seria y un tanto conmocionada, y tampoco parecía estar pestañeando. Al parecer a él le chocaba la información tanto como a mí, y fuera lo que fuera que dijera ese libro, le estaba demostrando la veracidad de las palabras de Pai. Palabras que al parecer ninguno de los dos quería creer que eran ciertas.

¿O él ya lo sabía y simplemente estaba actuando?

Kish levantó la cabeza y me miró entonces, y yo aparté la mirada tan rápido que no estuve segura si él supo que yo lo estaba mirando.

No, no podía dejar que esto siguiera así, confiara o no en Kish, no podía tenerlo tan cercano a mi vida.

\- Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, no es posible que tu solución sea "deja que se pase solo" – pedí, en algo que me sonó muy parecido a un ruego pero lo ignoré.

\- Bueno, considerando que el S´darak une almas gemelas, no sería erróneo teorizar que se podría culminar más rápidamente si sus almas están más…conectadas, por así decirlo.

Miré sin comprender. Tart parecía compartir mi confusión.

\- Habla de una relación física – dijo Kish, sentándose a mi lado sobre la silla vacía.

La conmoción de aquella tarde, y el cansancio del entrenamiento anterior habían dejado mi cerebro bastante cansado, por lo que tardé un instante en comprender sus palabras. Cuando lo hice, por poco levanto la mano y le dejo marcados los dedos sobre la mejilla.

\- ¡¿Disculpa?!

\- El coito sería la mejor opción, a mi entender – señaló Pai, atrayendo mi atención hacia él – aunque también…

\- Espera, espera, espera, ¿me estas sugiriendo que…tenga ese tipo de relación con Kish para deshacernos de esto?

Miré a Kish sin poder creer como la conversación se había dirigido a aquel tema, pero nuevamente él no me miraba. Me di cuenta que estaba bien, pensándolo bien yo tampoco quería verle a los ojos en aquel momento, de todas formas. No estaba del todo segura que no fuera a darle esa tentadora cachetada.

 _Estaba empezando a confiar en él,_ pensé sin poder creerlo, _a creer que él no quería más que ayudarme..._

Había sido tan ilusa. Al final parecía que mis dudas acerca de Kish no estaban siendo del todo injustificadas después de todo. No sabía como pero de alguna forma esto, todo esto, era su culpa, y ese pequeño acto de enojo hacia Pai que se estaba montando no iba a ser suficiente para que creyera lo contrario. Esta vez había ido demasiado lejos llevándome en su juego, y si pensaba que se iba a salir con la suya haciendome creer que tenía que...que... "acercarme" más a él para que la conexión entre ambos se fuera por sí sola, estaba muy equivocado.

Eso jamas pasaría.

\- El S´darak no es algo físico, pero esta relacionado con el alma – explicó Pai – claramente no tengo forma de probarlo aún, pero estoy bastante seguro de que si ustedes dos…

\- Entonces nunca lo sabremos porque eso no va a pasar – declaré furiosa, mirando a todos los alienígenas allí dentro con mi mejor mirada asesina – punto final.

El silencio se asentó nuevamente, solo cortado por el sonido de mi respiración apresurada.

 _¿Diablos, ahora qué?_

* * *

 **Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, hace un tiempo se me rompió la computadora cuando ya había empezado este capítulo y perdí todo el progreso que tenía, así que tuve que empezar esto de vuelta y fue bastante frustrante. Además, de por sí, me costó muchisimo más de lo que pensaba escribir este capítulo en especial, ni siquiera estoy segura de que me hayan quedado las explicaciones como me las imaginaba. Mi intención era hacer una mezcla entre revelar información, pero todavía guardarme un par de cosas para revelar después, espero que me haya salido bien.**

 **Bueno, en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y voy a intentar apurarme con el siguiente. Muchas gracias por leer, y por cualquier comentario y/o crítica que puedan dejar! Hasta la próxima!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Apenas volvimos a pisar tierra firme me desprendí de la mano de Kish como si esta quemara, y rápidamente me alejé de él porque no podía soportar su cercanía por el momento. De haber encontrado una manera de llegar de vuelta a la Tierra por mi misma que no involucrara un contacto físico con Kish, la habría llevado a cabo en un latido, pero rápidamente me di cuenta que aquello no sería posible.

 _Para ser una superheroína con poderes sobrenaturales dependo demasiado de los demás._ Aquel pensamiento solo sirvió para darme cuenta que estaba mucho más enojada de lo que había creído en un principio. No me hacía ninguna gracia depender de alguien más, especialmente cuando a ese "alguien más" prefería no verle la cara.

\- Ichigo – me llamó Kish, pero yo opté por ignorarle y sin aviso alguno comencé a caminar en dirección a la casa de Mint, y a mi cama.

Me merecía mi maldita siesta, y no pensaba postergarla por más tiempo.

Tras un par de segundos de silencio, sentí más que escuché a Kish respirar hondo y seguirme de cerca, probablemente apostando por comenzar una conversación que yo no tenía ningún interés por participar, y tampoco estaba en el humor correcto como para mantener sin gritar. No sabía lo que él querría decirme, solo estaba segura de que yo no quería escucharlo y menos por el momento. Sin embargo, si es que el alienígena comprendió el grado de mi malhumor, ciertamente no tomó la decisión inteligente de darse media vuelta e irse por otro lado.

 _Al parecer los hombres son tontos sean humanos, o alienígenas._

A pesar de que me habría gustado decirle a Kish que se largara, no hice movimiento alguno o dije nada para indicarle mi deseo. Bueno, nada más que el trato excesivamente frío que mantuve mientras caminamos juntos las dos cuadras necesarias hasta llegar a destino, en las cuales apenas si reconocí su presencia.

\- Ichigo – Kish probó de nuevo - ¿podemos hablar de esto?

Nuevamente preferí quedarme callada, y solamente continuar caminando. Apenas llegué a la puerta de entrada, tomé las llaves de mi bolsillo y entré en la casa. Estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Kish, cuando este se apresuró a poner una mano en la madera y detener mi acción.

Lo miré con frustración, y consideré que tan importantes podían ser sus dedos para él si estaba dispuesto a ponerlos en peligro cuando yo estaba en un humor tan delicado.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté al fin, porque de alguna forma me pareció que Kish no se iría a ninguna parte sin hablar conmigo primero.

 _Vaya mi suerte…_

\- Solo hablar – respondió él, un tanto sorprendido por mi tono de voz cortante, o quizás por la mirada asesina que estaba enviando en su dirección, ¿quién podía saberlo?

\- ¿Y sobre qué te gustaría hablar exactamente?

Me hice la tonta con aquella pregunta, enfatizando un tono de falsa inocencia que estaba segura él no se creería, pero tendía a caer en el sarcasmo barato en mis momentos de enojo, y en ese momento sí que estaba enojada.

Kish respondió en un tono de voz un tanto dubitativo, quizás preocupado incluso por la reacción que obtendría de mí en respuesta:

\- Sobre…um…la nueva… información que acabamos de aprender…no estaría mal.

\- Por nueva información, ¿te refieres a la relación metafísica que desarrollamos espontáneamente? ¿O más específicamente sobre como la aparente solución para deshacernos de ella es acostándome contigo?

Vi en su cara el momento exacto cuando se percató de que quizás no había sido la mejor de sus ideas el forzarme a hablar de aquel tema en ese momento. Vi su incomodidad, y me dio un poco de gracia, pero no la suficiente como para dejarle escaparse una vez que había abierto la caja de pandora.

En un gesto diseñado para apresurarle en su respuesta, puse una mano en mi cadera como si estuviera completamente relajada y enarqué una ceja, de la manera en que había visto a Zakuro hacerlo más de una vez, y secretamente pensaba que se veía completamente elegante y atemorizante a partes iguales. Supongo que debí hacer un decente trabajo en mi imitación porque Kish se puso visiblemente más nervioso.

\- ¿Y bien? – pregunté, explotando aún más mi recientemente descubierto poder de hacer a Kish comer sus palabras - ¿Cuál de las dos es?

\- Bueno, ambas cosas están relacionadas así que…

\- Por tu bien, no quiero saber cómo termina esa frase.

Decidiendo que ya me había "divertido" lo suficiente, intenté cerrar la puerta de nuevo y terminar con todo el asunto, pero Kish logró colar su pie antes de que lo lograra y mis esfuerzos se vieron frustrados.

\- Ichigo, espera, puedo entender la fuente de enojo pero…

\- No, Kish – le corté, con un tono tan dolido que me sorprendió hasta mí - dudo muchísimo que puedas entenderlo.

Ni yo misma estaba segura de entenderme, o los sentimientos que estaban dando vueltas por mi cuerpo como murciélagos energéticos, así que, ¿Por qué lo haría él? Estaba furiosa, sí, pero más que eso me sentía como una completa estúpida. Semanas enteras jugando a tener un compañero que supuestamente tenía mis espaldas, quien me estaba ayudando por el simple hecho de que sentía que me lo debía…para venirme a enterar ahora de que ese mismo "compañero" me había estado engañando todo el tiempo, probablemente incluso riéndose de mí a mis espaldas.

¿Y para qué? ¿Para poseerme como un objeto fácilmente descartable una vez que consiguiera lo que quería? ¿Para por fin ganar en la estúpida competencia que había iniciado consigo mismo? ¿En qué dimensión paralela creyó siquiera por un segundo que yo le dejaría tenerme?

 _Probablemente en la misma dimensión paralela en la que llegué a creer que él había cambiado,_ pensé, pero siendo sincera, aquella estupidez no era culpa de nadie más que mía.

Yo sabía cómo era Kish, conocía el grado de sus obsesiones, y sabía que ningún plan era lo suficientemente retorcido como para emplearlo con tal de llegar a su objetivo. Y sin embargo, aún con ese conocimiento fui yo quien decidió dejar a mi equipo a un lado para arriesgarme a confiar en el alienígena con reputación de acosador y obsesivo. Yo solita me había metido en este lío, y al parecer ahora me tocaba pagar las consecuencias de mis actos.

Así que no, él no estaba ni de cerca de comprender lo extremadamente estúpida que me sentía por haber ignorado mi sentido común, mi razón y los consejos de mi equipo. Pero por sobre todo, no había nada que él pudiera decir para aplacarme o convencerme de que la única solución a nuestro problema yacía en nuestra cercanía, y por ninguna razón pensaba dejarle ganar.

 _Ya terminé de ser estúpida,_ pensé decidida.

\- Por favor, Ichigo – pidió él – escúchame solo unos minutos, y te prometo que me iré…

Dejé de escucharle entonces, porque más allá de lo satisfactorio que me habría parecido cerrarle la puerta en la cara, de repente me di cuenta de que quería decirle lo que sentía. Todo lo que sentía. No era justo tener que guardármelo dentro de mi pecho a que se pudriera y muriera conmigo, o dejar que él se fuera por ahí creyendo que yo era una niña exagerada por no conformarme a su solución. Quería hacerle saber exactamente cuánto me había lastimado, y que tanto me odiaba a mí misma por permitírselo. De repente todo se me hizo demasiado pesado para mantenerlo dentro mío, y quise gritar.

Tener una conversación a través de una rendija me resultaba aún más molesto que cara a cara, así que dejé de hacer fuerza para cerrar la puerta y en cambio me moví hacia atrás para dejar entrar al alienígena. Parecía que mi siesta se había postergado a fin de cuentas.

Kish entró un par de pasos en la casa y cerró la puerta a su espalda, no poco sorprendido ante mi repentino cambio de estrategia, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Enseguida me sentí invadida, como si el espacio gigantesco de la entrada se hubiera hecho más pequeño repentinamente, y me sentí como un gato enjaulado.

Un gato salvaje enjaulado.

 _Esto no puede salir bien,_ pensé, pero desafortunadamente para él, estaba lejos de importarme.

\- Para ti todo esto debe ser tan gracioso, tan…conveniente, ¿no? – solté, casi respirando con dificultad por la frustración - dime ¿hace cuanto lo estabas planeando?

Kish estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero pareció atajarse a sí mismo cuando escuchó mi pregunta. Una expresión mezcla de confusión y sorpresa le atravesó el rostro antes de preguntar:

\- ¿Planeando qué?

\- No te hagas el tonto, ya todo salió a la luz así que más vale ser sincero. Después de todo, no puedo estar más enojada de lo que estoy ahora.

La expresión confundida desapareció de su rostro, y fue reemplazada por un ceño fruncido. Debía admitir que si algo no le faltaba a Kish era una buena actuación, el chico sabía llevar el acto hasta el final.

\- No tengo idea de que me estás hablando Ichigo, pero me está sonando malditamente cercano a una acusación.

\- Vaya, si eres brillante decodificando mi tono de voz – dije, sarcásticamente echando las manos al aire - Y encontrando nuevas y más creativas maneras de arruinar mi vida, por supuesto. Casi que podría felicitarte por esta, no me la vi venir.

\- ¿Crees que tuve algo que ver en esto? – Kish preguntó lentamente, casi como si no quisiera en verdad preguntarlo, como si prefiriera no saberlo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo creo! Es tan típico tuyo que hasta es un cliché.

Kish hizo una pausa como si mis palabras fueran completamente ajenas o desconocidas para él y no pudiera comprenderlas del todo. Luego de un instante, su ceño fruncido dio paso a una expresión de completa incredulidad, y luego enojo.

¿Enojo? ¡¿Enojo?! Si alguien se merecía estar enojada esa era malditamente yo.

\- ¿Sabes qué? – le dije, apuntando con un dedo hacia él y dejando salir de mi voz todo el veneno que quisiera - si todo este…problema hubiera surgido hace tres años, me habría incomodado, me habría enfurecido completamente…pero de cierta manera también lo habría entendido porque este es exactamente el tipo de cosa que habría esperado de ti…pero a pesar de que ahora soy más grande y supuestamente más madura, estúpidamente había empezado a confiar en tu palabra. Como ves, no dejo de cometer errores estúpidos.

 _Más cuando se trata de ti…_

No estaba segura de donde había salido aquel pensamiento tan extraño, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que era cierto. Me había equivocado monumentalmente con Kish en más de una ocasión, algunas veces con razón, otras veces no, pero al final siempre se terminaba generando entre él y yo una pelea inevitable, una necesidad por gritarnos lo suficientemente alto como para ahogar la respuesta del otro, porque a fin de cuentas solo nos queríamos escuchar a nosotros mismos.

No estaba segura cuantas veces más podía seguir confiando en él así, seguir reiniciando nuestra alianza, y equivocándome en pensar que su lealtad estaba conmigo cuando en realidad solo estaba en sí mismo. Me dolía…y eso era lo más confuso de todo, porque no tendría que estarme doliendo ser engañada por alguien que no representaba nada para mí, que no me importaba, que no quería en absoluto… ¡Y sin embargo me dolía, y no sabía malditamente por qué!

Inexplicablemente, una sensación de miedo me recorrió de pies a cabeza, y de repente ya no quise hablar más, no quise decirle todo y desnudarle mi alma de esa manera. No quise que me siguiera viendo con esa expresión furiosa en sus ojos amarillos, que sacara más respuestas de mí y me hiciera darme cuenta de algo de lo que no quería darme cuenta. O peor aún, que de alguna forma él lo comprendiera antes yo.

\- Creo que deberías irte – dije, moviéndome hacia la puerta para abrirle y obligarle a que se vaya – estoy cansada y…

\- Tu único error estúpido – dijo él, habiéndose quedado colgado en mi anterior comentario y sin escuchar el nuevo - es pensar que yo tomé parte en lo que sea que nos está pasando. ¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que sucedía hasta que me lo dijiste!

Resoplé y me crucé de brazos.

\- Por favor, Kish, ya deja el acto, es francamente agotador, y de todas formas la jugada no te salió bien porque yo nunca voy a estar contigo.

Kish se echó hacia atrás como si le hubiera golpeado una bofetada, y durante un instante vi claramente en sus ojos una copia del dolor que yo misma sentía, antes de que este se evaporara tras una expresión de disgusto.

El deseo de querer escapar rápidamente de allí me recorrió el cuerpo como un latigazo, y me pregunté si aquella sensación era completamente mía, o si estaba respondiendo a un eco de la suya, ¿Quién sabía con la conexión extraña que habíamos formado?

Kish parecía incluso más arrepentido de haber iniciado esta conversación, pero esta vez no por nerviosismo o vergüenza, sino por pura furia, y no estaba comprendiendo por qué. ¿Que era exactamente lo que le había molestado acerca de mis palabras? ¿El hecho de que yo lograra descubrir su complejo plan? ¿O que no estuviera dispuesta a conformarme a su "solución"? Mi mensaje no había sido nada nuevo ni diferente de lo que siempre me había asegurado de recordarle una y otra vez: él y yo nunca íbamos a suceder. ¿Así que por qué la sorpresa?

\- ¿Crees que todo se reduce a eso? – preguntó Kish, destilando asco, y acercándose un par de pasos hacia mí - ¿Eres tan superficial hasta el punto de creer fervientemente que todas mis acciones están basadas en un sentimiento de amor juvenil por ti que nunca superé? Madura de una vez, Ichigo.

Me sentí como un pez fuera del agua abriendo y cerrando la boca estúpidamente por el shock de sus palabras. Me fui hacia atrás mientras él avanzaba hasta que mi espalda tocó la pared opuesta de la entrada, y de repente me encontré encerrada por Kish frente a mí.

Un temblor me recorrió la espalda.

\- ¿Disculpa? – terminé preguntando, sin dígname a evitar su mirada intensa y furiosa - si alguien tiene que madurar aquí eres…

\- Tu – constató él, interrumpiéndome - me dices una y otra vez que somos compañeros, que somos aliados, que confías en mí, pero cada vez que surge el más mínimo problema soy el primero de quien desconfías.

\- ¿Puedes culparme? No tengo exactamente buenos recuerdos de ti.

\- Y ya me disculpé por eso, excesiva y constantemente…pero ¿sabes qué? Tengo que dejar de hacerlo porque no puedo cambiar el pasado, no puedo deshacer todas las veces en las que te di miedo y quise algo de ti que no estabas dispuesta a dar. Intente demostrarte una y otra vez que ya no hay un motivo oculto tras mis acciones, pero sigues empeñada en creer lo contrario, y quizás nunca puedas salir de eso. ¿Algún día será suficiente, Ichigo? ¿O desconfiaras de mí hasta el último segundo?

Mi cerebro pareció apagarse al escucharle hablar de mí de esa manera, acusándome exactamente de lo mismo que yo había estado acusándole un escaso minuto atrás, y sin poder creer que el mensaje pudiera estar dirigido a mí.

Yo era confiable. Yo era honesta. ¡Yo era una Mew, maldita sea! Si había un problema en nuestra alianza no era por mí. Me habría gustado decirle todo eso, me habría gustado hacerle saber que no estaba cayendo en su juego, y que no me engañaría con más mentiras…y sin embargo no pude hacerlo. Había algo en mi interior que estaba temblando, que tenía las garras extendidas y estaba en posición de ataque, porque aquella conversación se sentía exactamente como eso: un ataque, cuando yo ya estaba dolida.

\- Yo confiaba en ti – me encontré diciéndole, borrando rápidamente una lágrima que empezó a correr estúpidamente por mi mejilla.

Kish frunció más el ceño y se echó hacia atrás, respirando hondo como si le costara hacer entrar aire a sus pulmones. Se dio la vuelta y frenó frente a la puerta. Creí que se iría entonces y respiré hondo de manera aliviada, pero tras un par de segundos él se dio vuelta hacia mí nuevamente, y esta vez no tuve duda de ver un sentimiento de traición en sus ojos.

\- No, no lo hacías… no confiabas en mí, o me habrías dado el beneficio de la duda – declaró él - pensé que me lo había ganado, pero al parecer aún lucho contra ti, en vez de contigo. Yo no tuve nada que ver en esto, Ichigo.

Algo en su mirada me hizo saber lo extremadamente seguro que se sentía sobre sus palabras, y me pregunté si un mentiroso experto puede ocultar tan perfectamente una mentira hasta el punto de creérsela él mismo. Fuera la respuesta que fuera, aún así me hizo dudar. De alguna forma me parecía que su pasión, intensidad y dolor ante mi desconfianza hacia él, eran sentimientos demasiado agotadores de mantener como para ser un truco.

Además, ¿no me tenía él ya donde quería? ¿Dónde estaba su discurso sobre como teníamos que simplemente formar una relación física para acabar con todo el asunto? ¿Si lo que quería era mi cuerpo por qué se preocupaba si yo rompía mi confianza en él? No sabía que pensar o que creer. ¿Estaba cayendo de vuelta en un ciclo vicioso? ¿Esta era yo de nuevo equivocándome sobre Kish?

\- Si dices que no tienes nada que ver en esto – comencé a preguntar, solo por curiosidad - ¿entonces como…?

\- No lo sé – me interrumpió él, y luego se dio la vuelta y me habló de espaldas - pero descuida, encontraré la manera de eliminar nuestra conexión sin que tengas que tocarme siquiera una vez más.

La última frase la pronunció con un claro deje hiriente para mí, y resonó en algún lugar dentro de mi pecho, a pesar de que no tenía por qué sentirme dolida. La palabra "tocar" la había hecho sonar tan…cruel, asquerosa incluso, como si yo no pudiera soportar el más mínimo toque suyo sobre mí sin sufrir terriblemente. Y quizás me estaba equivocando completamente, pero estaba bastante segura de que nunca le había demostrado que eso fuera así. Lo veía como algo necesario en algunos momentos incluso, como cuando me teletransportaba junto con él de un sitio a otro, o en los extremos casos en que mi vida había corrido peligro, y su asistencia había sido necesaria. En aquellos momentos, no me había molestado en lo más mínimo ser tocada por él, y no había sentido disgusto alguno.

 _Pero ¿qué pasa en los otros momentos?_ Susurró una voz en mi cabeza. Una voz que no quería escuchar. _¿Qué pasa en los momentos que no son necesarios?_

Pensé en la cantidad de veces en que había trastabillado sobre mis pies de forma torpe y casi caído al suelo solo para ser atrapada y levantada por un brazo fuerte.

Pensé en nuestro entrenamiento de aquella tarde, en la que más de una vez había habido más de un contacto entre los dos.

Pensé en nuestros días en la isla, cuando había llorado entre sus brazos y él me lo había permitido, solo por el hecho de que sabía que yo lo necesitaba.

Mi vida no había estado en peligro en ninguno de aquellos momentos, y sin embargo, no había salido disparada por el contacto de su piel con la mía. Kish no me repelía de la manera en que él lo estaba haciendo sonar, y sin embargo me acusaba de lo contrario, ¿Por qué? ¿Le hería una posibilidad de rechazo de mi parte? ¿Qué diablos le importaba si de todos modos estaba con otra persona? ¿Por qué era esto importante?

Vi su espalda tensa frente a mí, y su cabello cayendo fuera de la cola de pelo y resbalando enmarañadamente sobre su hombro. Me di cuenta de que solamente en una sola otra ocasión había visto a Kish tan…arrebatado y emocionalmente confundido, y no era un buen recuerdo para mí. Unas semanas atrás, apenas habíamos aterrizado en aquella isla perdida en quién sabe dónde, me había encontrado a punto de ser atacada por otro ser humano, y Kish me había salvado de un destino del que prefería no pensar demasiado. Él había estado tan enojado entonces, tan decepcionado de mí por no haber confiado en él. Podía ver un eco de furia ahora, e inconscientemente quise eliminarla de su cabeza, quise borrar cualquier rastro de esa decepción.

Sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, me encontré a mí misma caminando los míseros cuatro pasos hasta llegar a él, y mis dedos se elevaron por sí solos, dejándose caer sobre los músculos rígidos de su espalda, los cuales se tensaron más ante mi tacto. Me sentí en un sueño, ensimismada, mirando como mis dedos atravesaban la longitud de su espalda y dejaban tras de sí un rastro tembloroso. Kish se quedó tan quieto que ni aire entró en sus pulmones.

\- Ichigo – me llamó Kish, por tercera o cuarta (ya no podía recordarlo) vez esa noche, y su voz no fue más que un susurro, en forma de pregunta…o quizás un ruego.

Mis dedos estaban comenzando a trazar una segunda vuelta, cuando vi su cuello torcerse ligeramente hacia atrás, y mi mirada se encontró con la suya, tan confundida, profunda, y con más preguntas de las que yo misma tenía. De repente me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y la burbuja que había creado alrededor de mi misma se rompió.

Me tiré hacia atrás tan rápido que mi cadera golpeó contra una mesa y tiré un portarretrato. Este aterrizó en el suelo de madera y el vidrio se rompió, pero el sonido apenas se registró en mi cerebro porque estaba demasiado ocupada mirando con terror a Kish.

Terror porque las puntas de mis dedos estaban calientes, y su mirada aún estaba fija en la mía, y por alguna razón, mi corazón había empezado a correr una carrera dentro de mi pecho, y no quería saber lo que eso significaba. Lo vi empezar a darse la vuelta y decir algo, pero entré en pánico y le corté antes de que pudiera decir nada:

\- ¡No! Por favor, no.

No estaba segura que le estaba pidiendo que no dijera, pero muy dentro mío sabía que no estaba preparada para escucharlo.

Kish cerró la boca y asintió. Me observó fijamente durante un instante más, un instante excesivamente intenso en el que no pude evitar preguntarme si él podía sentir el remolino de emociones en mi corazón. Si es que lo hizo, no dijo nada al respecto, y simplemente se teletransportó fuera de la casa sin despedirse. Cuando pasaron un par de segundos y me dije a mí misma de que estaba sola, ingresé una bien merecida bocanada de aire a mis pulmones, y luego otra.

El corazón aún retumbaba dentro de mi pecho, pero estaba bajando su ritmo, y agradecí la calma de una casa vacía. No estaba segura donde estaba Mint, ni me importaba, siendo sincera. Por el momento ya tenía suficiente en lo que pensar, y no quería agregar una pasivo-agresiva amiga a mi lista.

No estaba segura que…acababa de suceder, pero lo que sí sabía era que no quería averiguarlo ahora. Por el momento solo quería dormir. Quería olvidarme de todo por un rato, ignorarlo y sumirme en un sueño lo suficientemente profundo como para pasar al menos unas horas sin tener líos y enredos en mi cabeza. Quería dormir, y aunque parte de mí sabía que me enfrentaría a un nuevo recuerdo de la vida de Kish en cuanto cerrara los ojos y apoyara la cabeza sobre la almohada, aún así me dirigí escaleras arriba y me dejé caer sobre la cama. No pasó ni un minuto antes de que comenzara una película tras mis párpados…

* * *

 _Caí sobre la tierra dura con un golpe y estuve tentada de no volverme a levantar. El entrenamiento ya estaba comenzando a parecerme demasiado intenso, demasiado fuerte…simplemente demasiado para mi cuerpo débil, y dudaba que algún día pudiera mejorar lo suficiente como para realmente ser útil para alguien más. ¿Así que porque no quedarme allí en el suelo y rendirme de una vez por todas?_

 _\- De pie – anunció una voz autoritaria._

 _Suspiré y consideré dar rienda suelta a mi espíritu rebelde escapándome lo más rápido posible del maldito entrenamiento. Después de todo, mi cuerpo aún era ágil y lo suficientemente pequeño como para adentrarme en varios escondites secretos, de los cuales estaba bastante segura mi comandante no debía tener ni siquiera una idea de que estos existían. Podía correr y esconderme, pasarme la tarde espiando a otros entrenar hasta el punto máximo del agotamiento y reír porque nadie era lo suficientemente hábil como para atraparme._

 _Podía escabullirme de una tarde de entrenamiento aburrida…pero no podía escapar del resto de mis problemas._

 _\- No lo repetiré de nuevo, soldado – volvió a anunciar la voz autoritaria, y a pesar de su anterior proclamación, repitió nuevamente las palabras, aunque de manera mas lenta y amenazante – De. Pie._

 _Levanté la cabeza y miré a mi comandante, mientras este me observaba desde toda su altura como si yo fuera un bicho asqueroso bajo su zapato, lo cual no se alejaba demasiado de su opinión personal de mí. Yo no era la gran cosa a sus ojos y lo sabía, razón por la cual la tentación de huir era incluso más grande si aquello significaba darle problemas a una pobre excusa de comandante. Lo castigarían, y yo podría reír en la oscuridad de mi escondite._

 _Sin embargo no lo hice. Debajo de mí el suelo era duro, seco y sin vida, un recordatorio constante de que nuestra tierra se estaba muriendo debajo de nuestro de pies, y ¿qué hacía yo para evitar el horrible final? Molestar a mi jefe. Patético._

 _Puede que no fuera el mejor soldado, pero no permitiría que mi hogar se pudriera bajo mi cuidado, no cuando podía evitarlo. Así que me levanté con piernas temblorosas por el cansancio y miré a mi comandante a los ojos. Algo similar al respeto atravesó su mirada antes de que se borrara completamente y el entrenamiento continuara como si nunca hubiera existido la pausa._

 _Un instante después volví a caer, y la voz de mi comandante volvió a repetir:_

 _\- De pie._

* * *

Un sonido agudo cortó a través de mi sueño, y me desperté de golpe. Entre el sueño profundo y el cansancio, me costó entender en donde estaba, o incluso que día de la semana era. Muy confundida me tambaleé fuera de la cama y llegué hasta la fuente del sonido, identificándola como mi teléfono. Mi idea era simplemente apagar el sonido (o tirar el aparato por la ventana y continuar durmiendo) pero alguna muy pequeña parte de mi cerebro debió haber estado trabajando, porque se me ocurrió primero mirar la pantalla.

El nombre de Shirogane aparecía en grande sobre el vidrio de mi celular, y tras un instante de confusión sobre por qué mi jefe me estaría llamando, de repente comprendí que estaba en serios problemas.

 _¡Diablos, olvidé la reunión!_

Una mirada hacia la ventana del cuarto me hizo comprender que ya era de noche, por lo tanto no me había retrasado una cantidad de tiempo tolerable, sino unas buenas horas que las pagaría caro. Shirogane no se lo iba a tomar bien.

La única razón por la que atendí el teléfono, fue porque sabía que el regaño que ya existía sobre mi cabeza iba a ser mucho peor si postergaba lo inevitable, así que respiré hondo y toqué el botón de atender.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó enseguida mi jefe.

En un día normal habría remarcado burlonamente el hecho de que la cortesía indicaba primero decir "hola" y luego quizás un "¿cómo has estado?", pero decidí mejor no hacerme la graciosa. Su tono de voz me había indicado una falta importante de paciencia, incluso en su frase tan corta.

Tuve que encargarme de un asunto y luego me quedé dormida – confesé, poniendo el celular contra mi hombro y haciendo equilibrio para ponerme los zapatos – estoy yendo para allá.

\- Date prisa – fue toda su respuesta, y luego cortó el teléfono.

Bueno, ya no había dudas de que estaba metida en problemas. Cuando Shirogane gritaba o era burlón con sus respuestas significaba que estaba enojado pero se le pasaría, el tema era cuando respondía en aquel tono frío que había sentido incluso a través del teléfono. Significaba que estaba intentando controlarse, pero eventualmente se desataría la tormenta.

 _Y creo que tendré el honor de desatarla yo misma,_ pensé, ya detestando la manera en que terminaría mi día, pero sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Era mi reunión después de todo, y yo acababa de volarla como si no fuera mi prioridad número uno.

Rápidamente me terminé de vestir y salí volando de la casa como si me llevara el viento, solo deteniéndome para cerrar la puerta de la casa y volver a guardarme la llave en mi bolsillo. Corrí hasta la estación de subte, en donde por fortuna se había terminado la hora pico, por lo que no había tantas personas alrededor, y pude ir sentada en uno de los asientos del vagón. Aunque enseguida me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado ansiosa como para quedarme quieta, por lo que me puse de pie, pero al menos no pasee incansablemente por el vagón.

 _Tranquilízate de una vez,_ pensé, pero era más fácil dicho que hecho.

No me gustaba demasiado el subte porque me hacía sentir como si estuviera encerrada en una jaula, y el gato salvaje en mi interior quería escapar a toda costa, empoderado por un sentimiento de ansiedad que estaba actualmente enrollándose alrededor de mi estomago. Tampoco estaba ayudando demasiado el hecho de que todo mi equipo estaba esperando en aquel momento por su tonta líder, quien parecía ser incapaz de recordar la fecha de una maldita reunión. Debía parecer tan tonta a sus ojos, tan poco confiable. ¿Quién querría dejar su vida en manos de alguien que considera dormir una siesta más importante que juntarse con su equipo a planear estrategias.

Nadie. Esa era la respuesta.

Además, estaba segura de que últimamente la opinión de mi equipo sobre mí no debía ser demasiado buena como para que me dieran ahora mismo el beneficio de la duda. Algunos de los miembros incluso debían todavía estar enojados conmigo por haberles guardado información, por lo que probablemente no estaban en el mejor de los ánimos para ser tolerantes conmigo. Que los problemas en mi vida estuvieran escalando y haciéndose cada vez más complicados de resolver no iba a servirme de ninguna excusa tampoco, al fin y al cabo, Mint solo me diría que me lo había buscado yo solita por haber confiar en alienígenas antes que en mi propia especie. Difícil refutar su teoría cuando yo misma había comenzado a dudar sobre las intenciones de Kish, y sobre el efecto que la maldita conexión estaba empezando a tener sobre nosotros…

Una conexión sobre la que positivamente no iba a pensar ahora mismo.

El tren se detuvo en mi parada y me bajé rápidamente, evadiendo algunas personas y corriendo hacia la salida hasta que volví a ingresar en la calle. Estaba a algunas cuadras de distancia todavía, y la calle estaba convenientemente vacía como para correr tranquilamente sin chocar contra nadie.

Sin embargo, me dio la impresión de que no estaba sola. No habría sabido explicar de donde provenía aquella sensación, porque no era más que eso, una sensación sin nombre, pero que me atravesó la columna con un temblor y se asentó sobre mi nuca. Frené y miré a mi espalda, pero la calle aún estaba vacía, y no había ni siquiera un perro o un gato callejero a quien culpar por mi paranoia.

 _Ya basta,_ me dije, _estoy muy cansada, es todo._

Continué corriendo, pero a pesar de que intenté ignoré la sensación, aún así podía sentir ojos sobre mi espalda, como si alguien me siguiera de cerca. Miré de reojo a mi izquierda y derecha, pero nada me llamó la atención.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo para encender y dar vuelta la cámara para poder ver algo a mi espalda sin necesidad de darme la vuelta yo misma. El aparato estaba bastante maltrecho luego de la pelea que había tenido en el centro comercial el día anterior, y la pantalla estaba un poco rasgada (gracias, Saya) pero incluso en esas circunstancias fui capaz de ver lo que parecía ser una mancha negra sobre un tejado. Esta mancha se movió mientras yo corría, asentándose en otro tejado, y entonces me pareció que la "mancha" cobraba una figura relativamente humana.

 _O más bien alienígena…_

Sentía que la figura sobre el tejado me miraba, que no despegaba sus ojos de mí a pesar de que no podía verle la cara. No es que lo necesitara tampoco, me quedaba bastante claro quién era sin necesidad de que se quitara su usual capa negra. ¿Debía pelear contra ella allí mismo? ¿Sin mi equipo? ¿Qué tanto podría servirme el factor sorpresa?

 _No, no tengo ningún arma,_ me recordé de mala gana, _no puedo enfrentarme a ella sola ahora mismo. Pero ¿entonces qué hago?_

¿Debía llamar a Kish? Aún no comprendía del todo como funcionaba todo esto de la conexión metafísica, pero si Kish decía que podía "sentir" un punto físico donde me encontraba, y algunas veces incluso lo que yo sentía o lo que estaba haciendo, asumía que ahora mismo debía tener alguna idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿no? ¿Qué tan fiable era su GPS mental? Al fin y al cabo, si él no lo adivinaba por su cuenta, yo no tenía ninguna forma real de avisarle de mi situación, porque no es que tuviera su número, o él un celular con el cual atenderme.

Pero las Mew si podían atenderme, y estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para ayudarme.

No queriendo alertar a Saya de que había descubierto su posición, cerré mi celular y sin dejar de correr ni un instante, doblé una esquina, y luego la siguiente, y luego otra más. Mi plan era distraerla lo suficiente con un camino sin sentido para hacer tiempo y llamar por refuerzos. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando por supuesto, mi celular eligió ese momento para apagarse innecesariamente, y luego no volvió a encenderse más.

 _Perfecto._

Doblé a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, y luego a la izquierda de nuevo, intentando que no pareciera que no tenía idea hacia donde estaba yendo. Ya había pasado el café hacía rato, pero no había querido detenerme en caso de que Saya me estuviera siguiendo no con el fin de atacarme, sino de encontrar nuestra base de operaciones. Definitivamente no podía dejarle saber donde estaba mi equipo, o las cosas se pondrían muy feas muy rápido.

Aún podía sentir sus ojos sobre mi nuca, siguiéndome a cada paso que daba con el suficiente sigilo como para que no pudiera estar segura de su posición. Si ella me atacaba ahora mismo, yo estaría en una clara desventaja, y no estaba segura que tanto daño podría hacer en mi actual estado físico, sin un arma ni refuerzo. Necesitaba perderla de alguna manera, al menos hasta que fuera capaz de contactar a las Mew, ¿pero como perderla cuando era tan rápida?

La respuesta vino a mí en la forma de un recuerdo, esta vez uno mío:

 _\- Su sentido del oído y el olfato son bastante agudos – explicó Kish – pero no su vista._

 _\- ¿No ve bien? – pregunté extrañada._

 _\- A la luz sí, perfectamente – dijo Kish - pero no en la oscuridad. En un área escasamente iluminada puede distinguir sombras y colores fuertes, no más que eso…_

Bingo.

Giré rápidamente a mi derecha, donde me recibió un callejón oscuro. Lo suficientemente oscuro como para que a un humano le costara encontrar su camino de vuelta hacia la zona iluminada. No sabía exactamente qué tan mala era la visión de Saya, pero esperaba que fuera peor que la de un humano promedio. Debí haber estado en lo correcto, porque inmediatamente dejé de sentir esa sensación de estar siendo observada.

Me escondí detrás de un basurero y espié la boca del callejón en busca de una capa negra detrás de la cual se escondía una psicópata. La encontré fácilmente, y me di cuenta de que la había haber sorprendido lo suficiente como para que se olvidara de esconderse. Su figura se quedó muy quieta contra la noche, el viento haciendo volar su capa, y supe que estaba escudriñando el callejón, buscándome.

 _Encuéntrame ahora,_ pensé, _a ver que tan bien peleas en la oscuridad…_

Si me encontró, ciertamente no se aprovechó de ello, porque un instante después, se elevó en el aire y desapareció tan rápidamente como había venido.

Yo respiré hondo, y esperé unos minutos más detrás del basurero, solo para asegurarme de que en verdad se hubiera largado. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente segura de que ya estaba sola (y hastiada del olor a basura) me levanté de mi escondite y continué mi camino, esta vez manteniéndome dentro de un manto de oscuridad lo más posible.

* * *

 **Dayome-chan Dragneel, Annika Abarai y GioChris**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

\- ¡¿Cómo estuvo ayer?!

La voz de mi amiga Moe me sacó abruptamente del estado somnoliento en el que me había adentrado sin dar cuenta, y prácticamente salté sobre mi asiento por la sorpresa. Miré a mi alrededor con confusión y comprendí que estaba en la escuela, más específicamente en mi propio salón de clases, aunque por suerte no había ningún profesor enseñando un tema que no me lograría aprender para un eventual examen.

Por lo vacío del salón, asumía que estábamos en la hora del almuerzo, la cual al parecer yo había aprovechado para descansar los ojos. Sentí una pequeña pizca de irritación hacia Moe por haberme despertado de mi siesta, y consideré no contestar nada en absoluto para continuar durmiendo, pero mi amiga tenía una muy emocionada expresión en su rostro, y no me dio el corazón para ignorarla. Intenté concentrarme en su pregunta.

\- ¿Ayer? – pregunté con un bostezo.

Me pasé la mano por la cara y sentí un patrón un tanto arrugado sobre la piel de mi mejilla, el cual se parecía sospechosamente demasiado al patrón sobre la superficie de mi escritorio. Parecía que me había dormido mucho más profundo de lo que había creído en un principio.

Moe resopló y se dejó caer en una silla a mi lado, apoyando ambos codos sobre mi escritorio para mirarme con total seriedad.

\- No te hagas la tonta – me dijo - sé que ayer fue un día muy especial para ti y quiero saber todo al respecto. ¿O no se lo pensabas contar a tu mejor amiga?

 _Si supiera de qué me hablas…_ pensé.

¿De qué me había manejado para olvidar ahora?

\- Por supuesto que iba a contártelo – contesté, a pesar de que no tenía ninguna idea sobre lo que Moe podría estar hablando, pero totalmente comprometida a no dejar que ella se enterara de mi mala memoria - es que no estaba segura que parte querrías saber.

Moe largó una risa contenta, y sus ojos parecieron brillar de una manera especial, una manera en que los míos no habían brillado en mucho tiempo.

\- Bueno, para empezar… ¿Qué te pareció la sorpresa? ¿Te lo esperabas?

Tuve un momento de breve pánico en el que por alguna razón, pensé que Moe se estaba refiriendo a la información nueva que había aprendido el día anterior sobre la conexión entre Kish y yo. Después de todo, era la última "sorpresa" que había descubierto últimamente.

 _No, no puede ser eso, ella no lo conoce,_ me recordé. A decir verdad, Moe no conocía demasiado de mí más allá de lo que yo le dejaba ver. Mi alter ego Mew era una faceta de mí que mi amiga desconocía por completo, por lo que no tenía sentido alguno que de repente ella supiera información tan crucial que solo mi equipo, y un trío de alienígenas sabía. Así que me calmé y consideré otras posibilidades.

Hice un paneo mental de todo lo que me había sucedido el día anterior, pero sin encontrar nada de verdadero interés para ella, asumí que Moe debía estar hablando sobre algún tema sin demasiada importancia. Decidí que podía torcer un poco la verdad y fingir un poco más para ver si conseguía más información al respecto sin confesar que no tenía ni idea de que me hablaba.

\- No, para nada – respondí.

La cara de Moe se iluminó aún más.

\- ¡Excelente! – gritó ella con orgullo - ¡Yo le dije que te sorprenderías! ¿Sabes? Cuando Masaya pidió ayuda para planear la mejor manera de celebrar su aniversario, no estaba muy segura que decirle, te soy sincera, pero luego…

A pesar de lo lento que estaba en funcionamiento mi cerebro últimamente, sus palabras lograron colarse por entre la niebla de mi cansancio mental y sentí inmediatamente un nudo en el estómago.

\- Espera, espera –le corté la frase - ¿Dijiste…aniversario?

\- ¡Claro! ¿O él pensaba quedarse con todo el crédito? Déjame decirte que tu novio es un romántico empedernido, Ichigo, pero yo también tuve un par de ideas que…

El nudo en mi estomago se convirtió rápidamente en una piedra que creció hasta el punto en que pensé que iba a vomitarla. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y me encontré a mí misma tironeando de mi propio cabello, como si eso pudiera hacerme despertar de un mal sueño. Pero había estado experimentado suficientes malos sueños últimamente como para saber que en aquel momento no estaba dormida.

Moe continuó hablando de lo que fuera que se había tratado la sorpresa, pero yo dejé de escucharla, demasiado ocupada haciendo cálculos en mi cabeza intentando justificar el hecho de que no…no podía haber sido nuestro aniversario el día anterior, porque yo lo habría recordado. No podía ser posible que se me escapara completamente una de las fechas más importantes para mí. No era real.

\- ¿Ichigo, que pasa?

 _Diablos, es cierto…_ recordé entonces, la fecha por fin apareciendo en mi cerebro para torturarme. _Fue ayer y lo olvidé._

De haber existido la posibilidad de que la tierra se abriera al medio y me tragara entera, aquel hubiera sido un buen momento. No habría peleado ni resistido en absoluto.

\- Ichigo…

Moe me tocó el hombro y yo salté como si me hubieran quemado. No sabía qué tipo de expresión debía estarle enseñando a mi amiga en aquel momento, pero claramente no era una buena porque ella se echó un poco hacia atrás también, como si no me reconociera.

Miré hacia otro lado para no tener que ver a otra persona más en mi vida con esa expresión en la cara dirigida hacia mí, y me levanté del asiento de un salto. Sin mirar atrás hacia una seguramente muy confundida Moe, me dirigí hacia la puerta.

\- Ehh…tengo que buscar a Masaya ahora – dije sobre mi hombro, en un tono el cual ni siquiera me esforcé en que sonara normal, porque no lo habría logrado ni en un millón de años - lo siento…Moe, te veo después.

Comencé a caminar a paso rápido hasta el salón de clases de Masaya, el cual quedaba casi al otro lado del edificio, y durante todo el camino (que se me hizo eterno) fui repasando en mi cabeza un millón de diferentes disculpas, excusas y alguna que otra mentirilla blanca para decirle en cuanto le viera. Lo pensé todo, desde un simple "lo siento mucho, lo olvidé" a un vago "he estado tan ocupada últimamente" e incluso pasé por un par de promesas de "no volverá a pasar". Me sabía el repertorio, después de todo, lo había utilizado más de una vez en el pasado, y sin embargo, en aquel momento nada que yo dijese me parecía ser suficiente para redimirme.

 _Esta vez es la peor…_

Había cometido errores antes, pero esta vez me parecía que había cruzado alguna especie de límite que ninguno de los dos había marcado, y sin embargo se sentía tan definitivo. ¿Podía él perdonarme por esto? ¿Podía perdonarme que me hubiese salteado una de nuestras fechas importantes como si no fueran nada, cómo si no me importaran en absoluto? ¿Podía yo perdonarle algo así si sucediera al reverso? No estaba segura como se desarrollaría esta conversación.

Entré en el salón de clases de Masaya y di una pasada visual de principio a fin, pero de todas las personas que estaban allí sentadas o de pie conversando casualmente, ninguna me resultó conocida. Sentí como el nudo dentro de mi estomago se apretaba un poco en reacción a mi ansiedad, y sin embargo al mismo tiempo parte de mí se sintió…aliviada al no encontrarle, porque aquello significaba postergar la conversación un tiempo más. Empecé a pensar que si dejaba pasar el tiempo suficiente, puede que incluso pudiera encontrar una mejor excusa…

 _Soy una cobarde,_ me recriminé enseguida, _¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Necesito encontrarlo y hablar con él!_

Salí corriendo fuera del salón rápidamente, y estaba tan metida en mi enredo mental que doblé una esquina casi sin mirar y choqué contra otra persona, causando que ambos nos cayéramos al suelo.

\- Ichigo, disculpa, no te vi – dijo una voz masculina.

Levanté la cabeza y vi a un chico de mi edad, con una versión masculina de mi uniforme. Llevaba lentes y el pelo muy corto, y estaba bastante segura de que lo había visto un par de veces en la escuela. No reconocía su rostro, ni tenía idea cual podría ser su nombre, pero al parecer nos debíamos de conocer de algún sitio, porque él me había llamado por mi nombre. Aquel no era el mejor día para mi memoria.

\- No te preocupes, yo tampoco estaba prestando atención – respondí, haciendo un gesto sin importancia con la mano.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó él, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano para ayudarme a levantarme - ¿No te lastimaste, o sí?

\- No, no, estoy bien.

Acepté su mano y con su ayuda me levanté del suelo, sacudiendo un par de veces mi falda para quitarme una fina capa de polvo que se había pegado a la tela.

\- Qué bien, mi amigo no estaría del todo contento conmigo si lastimase a su novia – bromeó él.

 _Así que es amigo de Masaya,_ razoné, y suponía que su rostro me sonaba ahora un poco más familiar por alguna fiesta o evento en común que había asistido con Masaya, pero no estuve más cerca de acordarme de su nombre.

¿No había mencionado ya que no me estaba ganando ningún premio a la mejor novia?

\- No, claro que no – bromeé – es demasiado bueno para enojarse con nadie.

Nadie sabía eso más que yo.

\- Sí, eso es verdad – respondió él, y luego empezó a darse la vuelta para irse en dirección contraria – bien, si no necesitas nada…

\- En realidad sí – le frené - ¿has visto a Masaya?

\- No, hoy no ha venido a clase.

De nuevo, no estuve segura del sentimiento que estaba cobrando más fuerza dentro de mí: decepción, o alivio. Preferí no analizarlo.

\- ¿No lo hizo? ¿Está enfermo o algo así? – pregunté.

\- No, creo que está estudiando para un examen – respondió él, pensativo - algo de la universidad a la que está aplicando, ya sabes.

 _¿Ya está aplicando a universidades?_

Bueno, tenía sentido considerando que estábamos en último año (aunque solamente fuera principio de semestre aún) y sabía que estaba dentro de sus planes para el año siguiente asistir a la universidad, pero ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía? O quizás sí lo sabía pero era algo más de lo que había logrado olvidarme con el tiempo.

\- Claro…si, si, ya sabía – respondí, sin embargo, sintiéndome un tanto avergonzada por mi mentira – está estudiando muchísimo.

\- Como loco – concedió él - espero que lo admitan de una vez, así puede tomárselo todo con más calma.

\- Sí, yo también.

\- Bien, si no me necesitas para nada más… - dijo él, haciendo una pausa para esperar, y al ver que yo no respondía nada, decidió que ya podía irse - ¡Te veo luego, Ichigo!

Saludé con la mano y fingí una sonrisa mientras veía irse al chico, pero mi interior estaba incluso más turbio y confuso que antes. ¿Calma? ¿Por qué Masaya no se estaba tomando las cosas con calma? ¿Estaba estresado o preocupado por el futuro? ¿Siquiera había intentado hablar de esto conmigo?

 _¿Y para qué lo habría intentado?_ Me pregunté, un tanto enojada conmigo misma. Con la falta de atención que le he había dado recientemente, no me parecería raro que él no viera el sentido a gastar fuerzas en comunicarse conmigo. Sabía que Masaya tenía una universidad en mente con un muy fuerte plan de estudios relacionado con el cuidado ambiental, y me había hablado una que otra vez sobre su trabajo soñado para ayudar a mejorar el estado del planeta, así que estaba bastante al tanto de sus planes de vida, pero al parecer me había dejado afuera de las noticias más recientes.

Por lo general él era tan buen estudiante que estaba segura que podría lograr sus metas, pero no había considerado que podría estar pasándola mal con momentos de incertidumbre y trabajo duro. O peor aún, no había considerado que él no sintiera la necesidad de compartirlo conmigo. ¿Me había vuelto tan poco de confiar en tan poco tiempo? ¿Casi tres semanas de tiempo es todo lo que había sido necesario para que Masaya decidiera que no era necesario que yo participara en aspectos importantes de su vida? Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía dejada afuera en algo, y me encontré a mí misma extrañamente celosa, pero de una manera muy infantil, como a un niño que lo dejan afuera de un juego.

Solo que este no era ningún juego, era su vida, y por alguna razón, él me estaba dejando a un lado, lo que no me quedaba claro era por qué. ¿Estaba resentido conmigo por haber olvidado nuestro aniversario? ¿Estaba por fin reaccionando lógicamente a la idea de que había vuelto a ser una Mew? ¿O quería él protegerme de sus sentimientos negativos, como yo había querido protegerlo a él de los míos?

 _¿Estoy recibiendo mi misma medicina?_ Si era así no me gustaba.

Nunca le había dado a entender a Masaya que no estaba dispuesta a escucharle, a comprenderle, o a darle apoyo de cualquier manera que él necesitara. A pesar de todas mis fallas como novia (y sabía que eran muchas) siempre había estado a su lado y dispuesta a ayudarle en lo que necesitara. Si es que últimamente le había dado razones para confiar menos en mí, ¿Qué podía hacer para revertir ese pensamiento?

La campana de la escuela señalizando el fin del horario del almuerzo sonó fuertemente y cortó el tren de mis pensamientos. Comencé a caminar en dirección a mi salón, muy consciente de la bola de ansiedad que aún comprimía mi estomago, cuando de repente mis pies se detuvieron por sí solos. Me pregunté a mí misma que estaba haciendo mientras daba media vuelta y me dirigía en dirección contraria, hacia ningún lugar en específico. Di la vuelta a una esquina y me adentré en otro pasillo, donde vi un par de profesores acercándose desde el otro lado, y rápidamente me metí en el baño a mi derecha para que no me vieran.

Cuando cerré la puerta del baño a mi espalda, de repente fui consciente del silencio, y de lo bien que se sentía estar sola por un rato. Parecía que últimamente todo lo que hacía era tener reuniones con las Mew, ir a la escuela, intentar hablar con Mint (y ser ignorada completamente) o pelear contra alienígenas. Era muy triste pensar que para tener un momento exclusivamente para mí tenía que escaparme de clases para meterme en un baño, pero decidí que no me importaba. Estaba demasiado cansada como para analizar demasiado esta situación, por lo que me metí en un baño individual, cerré la tapa del inodoro, y me dejé caer sobre el mismo como si fuera el asiento más cómodo del mundo. En aquel momento me lo pareció, y dejé caer mi espalda contra el azulejo, decidida a esconderme allí dentro hasta recuperar la energía suficiente para volver a clase, o para irme cuando terminara el día. Lo que viniera primero.

Dejando a un lado el olor, el baño de chicas no era el peor sitio donde descansar por un rato. Era silencioso, y a menos que alguien se agachara para ver el espacio que quedaba libre entre la puerta y el suelo, nadie podría verme.

 _Esto es lo que necesitaba,_ pensé, dejando cerrar mis ojos, _un minuto de paz…_

Sin embargo, el descanso no duró más de un escaso minuto, si es que tanto tiempo llegó a transcurrir. Rápidamente me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado ansiosa como para disfrutar del silencio, y abrí los ojos, porque detrás de mis parpados todo lo que conseguía ver era el rostro decepcionado de Masaya cuando había pedido postergarle nuestro aniversario sin saberlo.

 _\- Lo siento mucho – le había dicho – he estado tan ocupada últimamente que no he podido…_

 _\- Descuida, Ichigo, no pasa nada._

¿No pasaba nada? Sabía que Masaya no me había dicho la verdad para no hacerme sentir peor o agregar más complicaciones a mi vida, pero considerando lo mal que me sentía ahora, habría preferido que fuera sincero conmigo desde el principio.

 _¿Cómo tú lo estas siendo con él?_ Preguntó una voz muy molesta en mi cabeza. A esa pregunta no podía discutirle demasiado, había estado ocultando demasiada información a mucha gente últimamente. _Pero esto se termina hoy..._

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, pesqué mi teléfono de entre los bolsillos de mi falda, y busqué el numero de mi novio. Esperé unos instantes con el corazón en la boca y el celular contra mi oreja, pero la llamada nunca se concretó. La grabación de la voz de Masaya anunció que él no estaba disponible pero que podía dejar un mensaje, y él me respondería en cuanto pudiera. Yo corté antes de escuchar el pitido indicador, porque las cosas que quería decir prefería que no se grabaran en un mensaje. Quería hablar con él cara a cara.

Rápidamente le envié un mensaje de texto para que me llamara en cuanto se desocupara, y volví a guardar mi celular. Ahora que mi misión se había visto trancada, me sentía aún más nerviosa, pero sabía que no podría hacer nada al respecto hasta que él me contestara la llamada, así que, me dije a mí misma que más me valía olvidarme del tema por un rato, y volver a clase.

Intenté obligarme a mí misma a levantar el trasero del asiento, pero no encontré las fuerzas y al final desistí, nuevamente volviendo a cerrar los ojos y apoyando la espalda en la pared. Empecé a pensar que aquel no sería un mal lugar para dormir una siesta de 10 minutos, hasta me parecía que podía llegar a ignorar el olor…

 _¿Para qué? Si de todos modos voy a tener esos sueños…_

Más que el problema con Masaya, soñar con Kish me estaba haciendo la cabeza un enredo de cables, que no estaba segura si algún día sería capaz de desenredar. Algunas veces cuando me iba a dormir veía recuerdos que yo misma compartía, especialmente con los quimeras que Kish había fabricado para luchar contra nosotras en el pasado, y había presenciado más de una batalla contra mí misma vista desde los ojos de Kish. Extraño, lo sé, un tanto invasivo y muy confuso, pero dentro de todo ese tipo de sueños eran bastante soportables y fácilmente ignorables.

Los otros sueños que tenía, sin embargo, se estaban haciendo cada día más difíciles de ignorar, y ya no sabía lo que hacer al respecto. Todo lo que parecía ver detrás de mis parpados en el momento en que decidía irme a dormir, parecían ser escenas de una vida muy dramática, repleta de incertidumbre, de dolor y de miedo, protagonizada nada más ni nada menos que por Kish, con algunas apariciones especiales de Tart y Pai.

Sabía que el planeta de los ciniclones no había atravesado las mejores condiciones en el pasado, e incluso el propio Kish me había hablado un poco sobre ello alguna que otra vez en un intento de hacerme entender que tan duro habían trabajado ellos tres para intentar salvar su hogar y su población. Había creído comprender su necesidad por encontrar una solución para su moribundo planeta, fuera donde fuese y costara lo que costara, sin embargo, de no ser por aquellos malditos sueños, nunca hubiera llegado a comprender la magnitud del desastre al que habían sido forzados a vivir.

Puede que nunca lo comprendiera del todo, ya que tenía la suerte de que no me hubiese tocado su mismo destino, pero ahora viendo lo que veía, y sabiendo lo que sabía, me sentía más cerca a ellos que nunca. Más cerca del dolor de Kish, de las piezas rotas que componían su corazón al haber sido forzado a crecer demasiado rápido, a dejar su infancia atrás por un objetivo que otros no habían sido capaces de aceptar. Me sentía más cerca de alguien que al igual que yo, llevaba sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de toda su especie, e intentaba no sucumbir ante la obvia carga. Me sentía tan cerca suyo, que casi podía empatizar…

 _¡No, no, esto no es más que la maldita conexión!_ Pensé, sin poder recordar el nombre específico, pero incapaz de olvidar las consecuencias que nos estaba causando en nuestras vidas. Ahora al parecer no solo estaba invadiendo la privacidad de Kish, también estaba siendo forzada a sentir cosas a las que no quería darles nombre. No quería ver a Kish bajo otra luz, no quería entender tan claramente su dolor, y no quería ver un lado de él tan…humano, tan malditamente igual a mí…pero no fui capaz de detener mis pensamientos y antes de que me diera cuenta me encontré preguntándome donde podría estar él en ese instante, o que podría estar haciendo. Asumía que debía encontrarse en la nave de los ciniclones, probablemente entrenando. Casi que podía verlo, una daga en cada mano y una mirada feroz en su rostro mientras…

Tuve una muy repentina sensación de mareo, la cual duró un solo instante, y entonces mi cuerpo comenzó a caer. Abrí la boca para gritar, pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo porque enseguida aterricé sobre una superficie dura y caí de espaldas. Me golpeé levemente la cabeza contra el suelo, pero fue mi trasero el que se llevó el gran golpe.

\- Ouch – dije en voz alta, aliviando la zona herida con mi mano.

\- ¿Ichigo? – preguntó una voz muy familiar.

Aún tirada en el suelo, abrí los ojos y vi un par de ojos dorados muy confundidos mirándome desde arriba, y un cabello verdoso enmarcando su rostro claramente alienígena. Quise preguntarle de donde había salido, pero no pude formar en mi cerebro una frase coherente. Bueno una sí, aunque no muy útil.

 _¿Por qué no lleva puesta una camiseta…?_ fue todo lo que pude pensar durante un par de segundos. Segundos que me quedé colgada mirando su pecho pálido, e increíblemente fuerte para alguien tan delgado, y sin ningún rastro de pelo por alguna razón. Vagamente me pregunté si los alienígenas se quitaban el vello corporal por estética, o simplemente nacían sin él.

\- Ichigo, ¿estas bien? – preguntó Kish, y si es que se dio cuenta de mi distracción, ciertamente no dijo nada.

Aparté la mirada de él, y miré a mi alrededor, con tal de no distraerme más con su estúpido cuerpo, y solo entonces noté como ya no me encontraba en el baño de la escuela.

 _¿Qué diablos…?_

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunté, sentándome lentamente.

\- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? – contraatacó él - ¿Por qué no sabes donde estas?

\- Me gustaría saberlo, por eso pregunté.

Miré a mi alrededor de nuevo, y solo cuando noté la maquinaria extraña (pero muy familiar) a mi derecha comprendí donde estaba. Ya había estado en esta sala de entrenamiento antes.

\- Estoy en la nave espacial de los ciniclones… - dije, no a Kish específicamente, sino a mi misma en voz alta - ¿por qué estoy en la nave espacial de los ciniclones?

Al parecer Kish no comprendió el hecho de que yo no le estaba hablando a él, porque se dispuso a contestarme, aunque de una manera más seca de lo que me habría esperado proviniendo de él:

\- No lo sé, Ichigo, tu apareciste aquí.

 _Sigue enojado conmigo,_ me dije, lo cual no me parecía raro considerando mi acusación de la noche anterior. En ese momento había estado enojada, dolida y confundida, y me había formulado una teoría en la que Kish de alguna forma había creado la conexión entre él y yo para forzar una unión que yo no quería. En ese momento me había parecido un pensamiento muy lógico considerando nuestra historia.

Sin embargo más tarde, luego de haberme calmado un poco, y haber tenido tiempo de pensar un poco más antes de ponerme a gritar, había encontrado un par de problemas con mi teoría, y ahora no estaba tan segura de lo que realmente había pasado. Todo lo que sabía es que él me había mostrado haberse sentido lastimado con mis dudas, y su sentimiento me había parecido demasiado real.

\- ¿Yo? – pregunté, como si acabaran de decirme que me había crecido una segunda cabeza desde mi cuello - ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? Hasta donde yo sé, de los dos tú eres el único con la habilidad de teletransportacion

Una mirada muy similar a la que había visto en él la noche anterior cruzó por su rostro antes de que pudiera ocultarla de mí y taparla con otra cosa. Me mostró un solo latigazo de dolor rápido e intenso que me hizo saber que no se esperaba mis palabras, antes de que desapareciera nuevamente tras una máscara de indiferencia.

Maldita sea, lo había hecho de nuevo, me había manejado para herirle otra vez con mis comentarios, solo que ahora me sentía culpable en vez de paranoica.

 _¿Desde cuándo me importa si está o no ofendido? Maldito alienígena que me hace dudar de mí misma…_

\- Yo no te traje aquí, si es de lo que me acusas – dijo él, su espalda muy derecha y sus músculos tensos, como si se estuviera preparando para el segundo round que habíamos dejado sin empezar la noche anterior.

\- No te estoy acusando de nada – me apuré a decir, con los brazos al aire en señal de rendición - solo quiero entender cómo diablos llegue aquí.

Kish me miró como si yo fuera un bicho tirado sobre el piso, y luego miró hacia cualquier otro sitio menos a mí, como si prefiriera estar en cualquier otro lugar que allí conmigo. Por un segundo creí que ignoraría mi obvio pedido de ayuda, lo cual me sorprendió, porque a pesar de que habíamos tenido incontables peleas en el pasado, él siempre había… estado ahí. Fueran malas o buenas sus intenciones con respecto a mí, Kish siempre había estado en mis momentos más débiles para ayudarme o aprovecharse. No me quedaba claro que hacer con una versión de él que prefería no tener nada que ver conmigo. ¿Había por fin llegado al límite de cuando de mi personalidad podía aguantar?

Kish se dio la vuelta y creí que se iría de la sala de entrenamiento. Sentí una ligera punzada de nerviosismo al darme cuenta de que si me dejaba sola allí dentro, no podría irme por mi cuenta. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo al respecto, pero entonces él se detuvo junto a una pila de ropa en el suelo, y levantó algo similar a una camiseta, la cual se pasó por la cabeza para cubrirse el torso desnudo.

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – preguntó él, desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Yo respiré hondo con alivio, y no quise pensar en lo preocupada que había estado ante su silencio. Estaba dependiendo demasiado de Kish y lo sabía, pero no estaba segura que pudiera detenerme. Dejé a un lado aquella pregunta porque era demasiado profunda para ponérmela a pensar ahora mismo.

\- Estaba en el baño de la escuela – respondí - y de repente aparecí aquí.

Era una respuesta vaga y muy tonta, lo sentí en el aire apenas hablé en voz alta y lo vi en sus ojos cuando me miró con una ceja arqueada, obviamente esperando a que yo diera más información. Lamentablemente no tenía mucho más que eso para decir.

\- ¿No estabas haciendo nada? – preguntó él, acercándose de vuelta hacia mí, y sentándose en el aire con las piernas cruzadas.

\- ¿Que podría haber estado haciendo?

\- No lo sé, tú dime.

\- Bueno, tuve una… sensación de mareo – intenté explicar - como cuando tú me teletransportas…y sentí como me caía, y solo…aparecí.

No sé que había estado esperando a que Kish me respondiera. Algo lógico y que tuviera sentido para mí supongo, una respuesta que no me generara más preguntas, pero no estaba segura por qué había esperado eso. Al fin y al cabo, él no era el científico del grupo.

\- Me suena bastante a una teletransportacion – respondió él simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me quedé esperando a ver si continuaba con su teoría, pero ante su silencio, me encontré a mí misma desesperándome un poco.

\- Pero eso sería imposible… ¿no?

\- Últimamente, ya nada me suena tan loco.

Un par de segundos transcurrieron en que creí que el corazón se me saltaría del pecho, porque aquel era un problema más para agregar a mi lista. Un problema que tendría que ponerme a arreglar por sí sola, como todo lo demás, y estaba tan poco preparada para hacer eso que estaba a punto de ponerme a gritar. Pero me tragué el grito, porque de repente me di cuenta de que no era miedo o preocupación lo que sentía realmente. Sorpresa, sí, pero también sentí adrenalina.

Me puse de pie de un salto. Kish se echó hacia atrás sorprendido, y yo luché por no sonreír como una loca. De todas las habilidades que esta extraña conexión me había dado, esta no tenía por qué ser del todo mala.

\- ¿Dices que me teletransporté hasta aquí? ¿Yo sola? – pregunté, y escuché más que sentí la sonrisa en mi voz – ¿Cómo lo haces tú?

\- No lo sé, Ichigo, pero podría ser – respondió Kish, quien a diferencia de mí estaba muy serio - el S´darak podría estar causando estragos en nosotros.

\- ¿Es una habilidad que tengo ahora entonces? – pregunté, mirándome el cuerpo como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta escondida en el pliegue de mi codo o algo así.

De reojo noté la sonrisa de diversión que Kish estaba intentando ocultar bajo la capa de mal humor con la que se había tapado ese día.

\- No lo sé – respondió él, volviendo a encogerse de hombros - yo también soy nuevo en esto de las conexiones metafísicas. Inténtalo si quieres.

 _Claro, si, muy sencillo,_ pensé, resistiendo el deseo de poner los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – pregunté, emocionada.

\- Lo que hiciste antes debería estar bien.

\- ¡Pero no hice nada antes!

Kish suspiró, y se dejó caer ligeramente hacia atrás. Llevó sus manos a su nuca en la que sabía era una posición cómoda para él. No noté en absoluto como el movimiento causaba que sus brazos se abultaran un poco más bajo su ropa.

\- Intenta concentrarte en un lugar específico, visualízalo dentro de tu mente – contestó él a modo de ayuda – intenta imaginarte a ti misma en ese lugar.

Cerré los ojos, a pesar de que Kish no me había dado ninguna indicación al respecto, porque siempre era más fácil concentrarse con los ojos cerrados, ¿no es así? Inspiré y solté el aire de mis pulmones lentamente un par de veces, hasta sentir como se relajaba un poco mi ritmo cardíaco, e intenté hacer lo que me él me había dicho.

Intenté imaginarme un sitio sencillo para empezar, y decidí por el café. Visualicé en mi mente el pequeño sitio, con sus mesas y sillas, y su decoración bonita. Me imaginé la caja registradora, los pasteles tras un mostrador de vidrio, y las escaleras que se dirigían hacia un subsuelo que utilizábamos como base de operaciones. Construí en mi mente la imagen como si fuera un puzle, y fui juntando las piezas hasta que se encastraron perfectamente entre sí. Respiré hondo una vez más, y me puse a mi misma en medio de la imagen.

A pesar de que podía verme perfectamente dentro del café como un recorte de una revista, no sentí mi cuerpo físico moverse hacia ningún sitio. Cerré los ojos más fuertemente, y debí hacer una expresión graciosa, porque escuché a Kish soltar una risita. Abrí los ojos para verlo riéndose de mí.

\- No funciona – declaré, un tanto molesta y sintiéndome como una tonta.

\- Quizás fue cosa de una vez – respondió él, un tanto divertido – siento decepcionarte.

\- Diablos, me habría venido útil.

Saya tenía habilidades extraordinarias y novedosas, yo por mi parte, ni siquiera tenía mi campana, ¿Por qué no podía una cosa salirme bien por una vez?

\- Si no eres capaz de teletransportarte de vuelta, te regresaré a tu casa – anunció Kish, volviendo al suelo - ¿o es en la escuela donde estabas?

 _¿Tan pronto?_ Me encontré a mí misma preguntándome, por alguna razón. Un par de años atrás, Kish habría encontrado cualquier excusa con tal de pasar más tiempo conmigo, fuera a causa de una pelea o de una discusión estúpida. No tenía ningún problema con volverme de vuelta a mi planeta (especialmente considerando que me había escapado de clase y tendría que volver en algún momento) pero era extraño pensar que tanto había cambiado el pensamiento de Kish hacia mí. Me sentía más segura, aunque extrañamente un poco… ¿decepcionada?

\- ¿Ichigo?

Kish dijo mi nombre a modo de pregunta, y volví a concentrar mi atención en él. ¿Por qué de repente estaba tan distraída?

\- Si, si, en la escuela – respondí rápidamente – puedes dejarme allí.

\- Bien, vayamos entonces – dijo él volviendo a posarse en el suelo, pero luego se detuvo por un instante y dio media vuelta – pero antes de irnos, tengo que darte algo.

Se dirigió hacia la pequeña habitación donde se encontraban las armas, y volvió a salir con una caja entre sus manos. Me la entregó, y al abrirla vi el par de dagas que habíamos utilizado en nuestro primer (y último al parecer) entrenamiento.

\- Para que puedas entrenar mientras tanto, y no te tomen desprevenida en una pelea – me explicó.

Me quedé mirando las dagas, preguntándome si tendría que sentirme aliviada por el hecho de por fin tener conmigo un arma capaz de enfrentarme contra Saya, o si sentirme preocupada de que aquello significara que Kish ya no entrenaría conmigo. ¿Era esta su manera de decirme que me preocupara más por mí misma porque él ya no lo iba a hacer por mí?

\- Gracias – respondí, sin dar a entender mis dudas.

Cerré la caja y me la puse debajo del brazo. Enseguida se hizo una pausa muy extraña e incómoda entre los dos. Medio que me esperaba que la rompiera él con un chiste, pero no lo hizo, solo estiró su mano y me hizo un gesto para que la tome. Yo apenas había llegado a rozar mis dedos contra los suyos, cuando una descarga eléctrica recorrió completamente mi cuerpo, pareciendo partir desde el contacto entre su mano y la mía hasta extenderse por todas partes de mí.

Fue tan solo una milésima de segundo, sin embargo una sola milésima de segundo fue suficiente para sentir como todo mi cuerpo se encendía en llamas. Me vino el repentino pensamiento de querer estar más cerca, de querer tocar más, de ser tocada… Imágenes que me habría gustado nunca ver poblaron mi mente a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero al mismo tiempo con demasiada claridad como para no verlas. Y en todas estábamos Kish y yo.

Él debió haber sentido algo parecido, porque ambos alejamos las manos casi al mismo tiempo, y entonces fuera lo que fuera que había sucedido se rompió en mil pedazos frente a mis ojos. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué mi corazón estaba latiendo tan deprisa de repente?

\- Ignóralo – me dijo él.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté, sin aliento, por alguna razón.

\- Ignora…todo lo que sientas en lo relacionado a mí. Es el S´darak actuando entre los dos.

¿La maldita conexión podía hacerme sentir así? ¡Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que estaba a punto de salírseme del pecho! Me asustó tanto, que sin quererlo me alejé un par de pasos hacia atrás, no muy segura de querer arriesgar un contacto nuevo otra vez.

\- ¿Se está haciendo más fuerte? – pregunté.

\- Solo ignóralo por ahora, hasta que encontremos una manera de eliminarlo – me respondió él, sin mirarme – le pediré a Tart que te lleve a casa.

Sin decir una palabra más, se dio media vuelta y se teletransportó fuera de la habitación. Estaba tan conmocionada con lo que acababa de pasar, que apenas me di cuenta del hecho de que estaba sola en un lugar del que no podría salir sin ayuda. Poco me importó sin embargo, ya que estaba ocupada intentando ignorar el eco de la electricidad que aún podía sentir en mis dedos.

 _Hazle caso e ignóralo,_ me dije.

Sencillo, ¿no?

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde estaba en el café barriendo el suelo de manera completamente automática e innecesaria (porque esa porción del suelo ya llevaba limpia un buen rato) y positivamente no había logrado ignorar el tema.

Todo lo contrario, desde el instante en que Tart me había llevado de vuelta a mi planeta, me había pasado la tarde pensando y repensando lo que había sucedido entre Kish y yo. Como si fuera una escena de una película la había analizado hasta el cansancio, diseccionando miradas, comentarios y roces, intentando encontrar una razón por la cual yo podría haber reaccionado de una manera tan extraña y violenta respecto a él. Me habría gustado decir que había llegado a un asomo de respuesta, pero lamentablemente no había encontrado nada parecido.

Dios, había querido…tocarle. ¡A Kish! Si en algún momento había llegado a albergar mis dudas sobre el verdadero peligro que representaba esta conexión entre los dos, ciertamente ya no las tenía ahora. Esta... cosa, fuera lo que fuera, era malditamente fuerte, y para mi horror parecía estar creciendo con el tiempo, en vez de convenientemente empezar a desaparecer. No estaba segura de cuántas maneras más podía llegar a manifestarse entre Kish y yo, pero si esto no era la peor parte, si todavía existían más escalones por los que teníamos que subir antes de poder dejar todo esto atrás, mi vida diaria se iba a terminar convirtiendo en algo muy difícil de sobrellevar, más incluso que de costumbre.

 _Ignóralo,_ me dije, como por quinta vez ese día, pero era como ignorar una manada de lobos aullando a mi alrededor, imposible.

\- ¡Tierra llamando a Ichigo! – gritó una voz casi directamente en mi oído.

Yo salté por la sorpresa y sin querer dejé caer la escoba de mis manos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté, más cansada que enojada ante el susto que me habían dado.

\- Estabas en otro mundo completamente – respondió Mint, a modo de excusa.

 _Hasta hace unas horas eso era literal,_ pensé.

\- Lo siento, estoy…distraída – contesté vagamente - ¿Para qué me llamabas?

\- Ya no hay clientes, vamos a hacer una reunión ahora… si le parece bien a nuestra líder, por supuesto.

Suspiré ante el tono sarcástico de Mint, que si bien me lo había visto venir considerando su riña conmigo, me estaba encontrando a mí misma bastante cansada de su actitud hacia mí. Me agaché para tomar la escoba del suelo, para que ella no viera la manera en que había puesto los ojos en blanco.

\- Solo por curiosidad, ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas ser así conmigo? – pregunté, volviéndome a enderezar.

\- ¿Así como? – preguntó ella, haciéndose la tonta.

\- Cortante, evasiva y básicamente mala.

Mint frunció ambas cejas, dándome el primer indicio de que la reina de hielo podría estar descongelándose un poco por dentro, incluso si era para dejar entrever su descontento hacia mí. Al menos era algo de honestidad. No duró mucho, sin embargo, ya que se volvió a retraer en si misma casi enseguida.

\- Supongo que el tiempo necesario para que recapacites - contestó, su tono de voz tan altanero y soberbio que me dieron ganas de zarandearla.

\- ¿Recapacitar sobre qué?

\- Sobre dónde están tus lealtades.

\- ¿Esto de nuevo, Mint? – pregunté, y esta vez dejé que me viera rodar los ojos. Habría sido mejor quedarme callada pero no había podido evitarlo - Ya hablamos sobre esto, no tengo otra opción.

\- Si, lo dejaste claro.

Aparentemente considerando que la discusión se había dado por terminada, la chica se dio media vuelta, quitándose el delantal por la cabeza y depositándolo en una mesa cercana antes de caminar en dirección a las escaleras. Yo dejé la escoba contra la pared y la seguí rápidamente atrás, en parte porque nuestro destino era el mismo, en parte porque me había quedado con palabras en la boca.

\- Yo no pedí esto, Mint – le recordé apenas la alcancé.

\- Ninguna de nosotras pidió nada de esto – respondió ella, de una manera mordaz antes de volver a su tono frío - pero no vamos por ahí dando la espalda a nuestro grupo.

Ambas llegamos al inicio de las escaleras, y al ser estas demasiado angostas como para que pudieran atravesarlas dos personas a la vez, me vi forzada a frenar. Mint continuó avanzando con la cabeza en alto, y me dejó mirando su espalda alejándose de mí, y preguntándome si alguna vez arreglaría las cosas con mi amiga, o si me había manejado para romper en dos nuestra amistad.

¿Estaba siendo Mint demasiado testaruda, o de verdad mis acciones eran imperdonables?

\- Descuida, ya se le pasara, Ichigo – escuché la voz de Lettuce a mi espalda antes de sentir su mano sobre mi hombro en un tacto reconfortante.

Suspiré. De nuevo.

\- ¿Pasara en algún momento de este siglo? – pregunté.

\- Es un momento estresante para todas, solo está tratando de acostumbrarse a los cambios – intentó justificar ella.

\- Lo sé, lo sé.

Sabía que necesitaba darle a Mint tiempo y paciencia para que volviera a hablar conmigo (al menos en tonos decentes) pero ya llevaba dos días ignorándome en su propia casa, haciéndome creer que de un momento al otro me echaría a la calle, y haciéndome preguntar si no sería lo mejor que yo misma me fuera. Más allá de que aquella estúpida pelea no podía ser buena para el equipo, personalmente ya me estaba afectando su lejanía y su trato frío. Mint podía tener sus defectos, pero al final del día era mi amiga, y no quería pensar que la había perdido por una situación que se salía de mi control.

Me encontré a mí misma abriendo la boca para contarle todo esto a Lettuce, necesitando sacarlo de mi pecho, pero entonces apareció Pudding a nuestro lado y empezó a saltar los escalones de dos en dos en dirección hacia abajo.

\- ¿Vienen? – preguntó ella sobre su espalda, antes de desaparecer tras una esquina.

 _Ahora no es el momento,_ pensé. A pesar de que me habría gustado hablar con Lettuce, la realidad es que no teníamos tiempo para esto. Más que nunca mi grupo necesitaba una líder, y la reunión que estábamos a punto de tener era un millón de veces más importante que mi pelea tonta con Mint.

Sin decir más, me dirigí yo también escaleras abajo hacia nuestra pequeña sala de reuniones, donde nos esperaba el resto del equipo. Me senté junto a Pudding y Lettuce y me dediqué a escuchar.

\- Como saben, no ha habido ningún otro ataque por parte de la nueva raza alienígena, por el momento – comenzó a hablar Shirogane a modo de introducción – pero eso no significa que estamos a salvo, todo lo contrario, es solamente cuestión de tiempo para que el desastre del centro comercial se repita, y tenemos que estar preparados para cuando eso pase.

\- Es más complicado ahora que en el pasado con los ciniclones – nos recordó Akasaka – los nuevos alienígenas parecen estar poniendo como objetivo lugares altamente poblados, lo cual dificulta nuestra acción.

\- Y el ocultar nuestra doble identidad – agregó Zakuro – hasta ahora no hemos tenido repercusiones al respecto, pero eso podría cambiar muy rápidamente si comenzamos a aparecer como Mews nuevamente en el ojo público.

\- ¿Y por qué no darnos a conocer de una vez por todas entonces? – preguntó Pudding, a mi lado – así no tendríamos que estar ocupadas con ocultarnos todo el tiempo.

\- No, causaría demasiado pánico – contraatacó Mint.

\- No necesariamente – dijo Lettuce, en su usual voz tímida e insegura - si colaboramos con la policía…

\- La policía no entiende a que lo nos enfrentamos, y es mejor que siga siendo así – interrumpió Shirogane con voz firme – información como la que disponemos podría causar un desastre más grande del que intentamos evitar.

\- Es cierto – acordó Zakuro – estuve fijándome en Internet pero ni siquiera hay información real sobre lo que paso en el centro comercial, solo especulaciones y teorías ridículas que no llegarán a ninguna parte. Dejosmeles que sigan así.

Siendo sincera, no había estado demasiado atenta a las noticias en los últimos días, pero de haber existido alguna actualización sobre el ataque de esta semana, me imaginaba que algo habría escuchado, al menos en la escuela o en la calle a modo de rumor, por lo que la prensa no debía tener información real que divulgar. En mi opinión eso era bueno, porque nos permitía hacer nuestro trabajo sin que nadie nos respirara sobre el cuello.

 _Sin contar a Shirogane,_ pensé.

\- Pero es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que se enteren – dijo Pudding - hay demasiadas cámaras sobre la ciudad como para poder mantenernos ocultas.

\- Pero si las Mew vuelven a aparecer de la nada, la gente demandará respuestas – explicó Mint.

\- Respuestas que podríamos darles – se defendió Lettuce – si controlamos la información que dejamos entrever de nuestra parte entonces podríamos…

\- Sería un caos, no tenemos los recursos para…

\- ¿No tenemos recursos? ¡Somos Mew!

\- No es lo mismo, y lo sabes…

\- ¿Y que otra opción…?

\- Solo tenemos que ser mas cuidadosas…

\- Ser cuidadosas no es una estrategia...

A medida que la discusión iba en aumento, también lo hacían las voces de mis amigas, hablando cada vez más fuerte con el objetivo de dar la opinión de cada una y ahogar la de la otra. Llegado a un punto, ya ni siquiera logré identificar finales de sus oraciones, o quien apoyaba cada teoría. Solo podía escuchar gritos sin forma, y me abrumé tanto que perdí el hilo de la conversación. En el momento en que dejé de prestar atención al griterío, sin embargo, fue cuando sentí...algo. No sabría decir exactamente si fue un ruido cruzando por mis oídos, un olor por mi nariz o simplemente una sensación en la boca del estómago. Lo único que supe, fue que se me puso la piel de gallina y mis músculos se tensaron, listos para una pelea.

 _Algo está mal..._

Miré hacia todos lados, pero nada me pareció fuera de lugar. Lo más probable era que el no dormir me estuviera dejando un poco paranoica… ¿y sin embargo, porque la sensación se había vuelto tan fuerte?

\- Ichigo, ¿estas bien? - pregunto lettuce a mi lado.

Abrí la boca para contestar que no, algo no estaba bien. Quise explicar que mi instinto me estaba intentando decir algo, aunque no pudiera entenderlo, pero nunca llegue a emitir ni un sonido. Fui cortada por el ruido estruendoso de un edificio viniéndose abajo...justo sobre nuestras cabezas.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por las reseñas, de verdad las aprecio mucho y me alegro que les esté gustando la historia :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Desperté muy lentamente y con muchísimo esfuerzo. La cabeza me pulsaba con su propio latido, mis extremidades se sentían pesadas como plomo, y si bien tendría que haberme resultado sencillo aunque fuera abrir mis párpados, no encontré la energía suficiente para llevar a cabo una acción tan arrolladora. Ni razón alguna, siendo sincera.

 _¿Tengo que despertar?_ Me pregunté, sintiendo como el sueño me arrastraba hacia abajo nuevamente, y sin querer pelear contra la tentación. _Puedo dormir unos minutos más…_

Y habría perdido la conciencia nuevamente, de no haberme dado cuenta de pequeños detalles que me ayudaron a mantenerme despierta, como el hecho de que algo muy incomodo estaba clavado en mi espalda, o del fuerte olor a quemado que sentía contra la nariz, o los gritos que podía escuchar en la distancia como si estuvieran a miles de kilómetros, y sin embargo que cada vez parecían escucharse un poco más cerca.

Al final la curiosidad me ganó, y acumulando toda mi fuerza, logré abrir mis párpados de una vez. Si bien la imagen frente a mí no fue lo suficientemente clara como para comprender en donde estaba o en qué situación me había metido, si fue lo bastante extraña como para estar segura de que no estaba durmiendo sobre mi cama, ni me encontraba en la escuela luego de una de mis accidentales siestas. Una gran nube de polvo tapaba bastante mi línea de visión, así que no podía ver demasiado, pero aún así llegué a vislumbrar sobre mi cabeza un techo colapsado, y piezas de metal y trozos de piedra desperdigados a diferentes alturas, con apariencia de que se irían a desprender de un momento al otro. Un par lo hicieron frente a mis ojos, haciendo un estruendo contra el suelo y levantando aún más polvo en el aire.

Tosí e intenté mover el cuello para ver algún detalle más que me hiciera saber que había ocurrido, pero a mi alrededor todo lo que podía ver era más destrucción. A lo lejos, sin embargo, un vistazo de un rosa chillón me llamó la atención, y tras un par de segundos de confusión de repente reconocí aquel pedazo de tela como mi mochila, la misma que llevaba día a día a la escuela y a trabajar en el Café todas las tardes.

 _Oh, diablos no… este es el Café…_ Me di cuenta con horror. ¿Qué había sucedido allí? ¿Por qué estaba todo destruido? ¿Dónde estaban mis amigas?

Con el corazón en la boca intenté sentarme, pero algo pesado sobre mí me lo impidió y no logré moverme más de un par de centímetros hacia arriba antes de volver al mismo lugar. Irritada, doblé el cuello hacia adelante para intentar ver que tan grande sería el trozo de roca que seguramente estaba aplastándome contra el suelo, pero me encontré con una familiar cabellera verde resbalando desordenadamente por mi pecho en su lugar. Me costó un par de segundos, pero en cuanto mi cerebro recién despertado comprendió el hecho de que el peso encima de mí se movía al ritmo de una respiración profunda, y que podía sentir una anatomía (relativamente) humana, el corazón me saltó derecho a la boca. Aquello era una persona viva: un alienígena para ser exactos.

\- Kish – lo llamé, pero él no me contestó ni se movió.

Mi voz estaba ronca por alguna razón, así que carraspeé y probé de nuevo, esta vez agregando un zarandeo suave en uno de sus hombros.

\- ¡Kish!

 _Por favor que esté bien, por favor que esté bien…_

Lo sentí moverse ligeramente, y entonces el cabello verde se deslizó hasta que pude ver su rostro pálido (más incluso que de costumbre) y un par de ojos dorados que me miraron tras una cortina de somnolencia muy similar a la que debía haber tenido yo unos minutos atrás. Dejé escapar una exhalación de puro alivio.

\- ¿Ichigo? – preguntó él, y tras unos segundos de mirarme con confusión, de repente abrió mucho los ojos y llevó una de sus manos a mi mejilla - ¿estás bien? ¿llegué a tiempo?

\- Estoy bien – contesté, sintiendo un ligero tintineo allí donde su mano tocaba mi piel – ¿llegar a tiempo para qué?

Kish tosió e intentó trasladar parte de su peso sobre mi cuerpo a sus manos, pero el proceso debió ser más trabajoso de lo que parecía porque hizo una mueca de dolor ante el pequeño movimiento.

\- No lo sé, un ataque, me supongo...dadas las circunstancias – respondió él - tu pedido de ayuda no fue muy claro, ni me dio demasiado tiempo para actuar.

\- ¿Cuál pedido de ayuda?

\- Tuviste un mal presentimiento hace rato, ¿no es así? – preguntó Kish – bueno, al parecer, ahora compartimos ese tipo de información de alguna manera, porque tuve la repentina sensación de peligro cerca de ti, y fue lo bastante fuerte como para no poder ignorarla.

Sabía de que mal presentimiento hablaba, lo había sentido durante la reunión con el resto de las Mew, sin embargo, no me había dado cuenta que accidentalmente había enviado alguna especie de señal de auxilio mental a Kish.

Claramente era una nueva violación a mi privacidad por parte del… ¿S`darak? pero al menos, gracias a ello Kish había logrado salvarme de ser aplastada como un bicho, así que por una vez agradecí la maldita conexión entre nosotros.

\- ¿Sentiste que algo andaba mal y te teletransportaste hasta aquí? – pregunté.

\- Sí, y a tiempo, al parecer.

Como si el universo quisiera enfatizar el punto de Kish un poco más, un trozo bastante grande de roca se desprendió de lo poco que quedaba del techo, y por fortuna mis instintos animales me obligaron a moverme lo suficientemente rápido como para hacer rodar nuestros cuerpos fuera de la zona de peligro.

 _Un par de segundos de lentitud nos habría costado,_ pensé, mirando el gran trozo de roca a mi lado, que fácilmente podía habernos aplastado a los dos.

\- Eso estuvo cerca – comenté, intentando que no se notara ese pequeño temblor de miedo en mi voz - ¿te encuentras bien?

Volví la vista hacia Kish, ahora debajo de mí, y noté como su mirada estaba completamente fija en mí. En el momento en que hicimos contacto visual, sin embargo, pareció atajarse a sí mismo y carraspear.

\- Sí, si, estoy bien – respondió él rápidamente – quizás debamos levantarnos y revisar los daños.

Asentí y quité una pierna encima suyo antes de rotar mi cuerpo para estar sentada sobre el suelo, y no sobre él. Revisé mi propio cuerpo rápidamente, y si bien me había visto en mejores condiciones en el pasado, tampoco parecía estar en peligro de muerte, lo cual me alegró porque no tenía tiempo para perder en hospitales.

Por el rabillo del ojo noté como Kish hacía una mueca antes de sentarse lentamente, pasando su mano por su costado como si alguna costilla o órgano interno le estuviera dando problema. Iba a preguntarle al respecto, pero entonces un sonido a mi espalda me alertó y en cuanto me di vuelta noté la figura de nuestra Mew mas joven levantándose pesadamente del suelo, siendo sostenida por el brazo de otra compañera. Esta última llevaba entre sus manos una pequeña criatura rosa altamente familiar.

\- ¡Pudding! ¡Lettuce! ¡Masha! – grité en su dirección.

Me moví rápidamente entre los trozos de roca y metal, ignorando el mareo que me dio al levantarme tan deprisa del suelo, y cuando llegué a su posición abracé a las dos chicas fuertemente. Ambas estaban bañadas en polvo, (como yo también lo estaba) tenían un par de cortes en los brazos, y se veían un tanto abrumadas, pero dentro de todo podía ver que estaban ilesas.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? – pregunté de todas formas, mirándolas de arriba abajo para cerciorarme de que no tuvieran ninguna herida profunda o rotura escondida.

\- Estamos bien – me aseguró Lettuce – no estábamos muy cerca de la peor parte del derrumbe, así que no salimos heridas.

\- ¿Y los demás? – pregunté, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al ver a Masha tan quieto entre las manos de mi amiga - ¿Los han visto? ¿Se encuentran…?

\- Todos están bien – respondió Pudding, tranquilizandome – nadie salió demasiado herido. Masha está un tanto aturdido nada más.

Del alivio las piernas me fallaron y me fui al piso, notando como algo me raspó o quizás cortó la rodilla, pero sin tener la energía suficiente como para que me importara. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en que mi equipo estaba bien. Habíamos sido tomadas con la guardia baja, y el resultado podría haber sido espantoso…y sin embargo por algún milagro, tanto yo como mi equipo estábamos bien.

 _Pero no el Café,_ me recordé con angustia mirando el que alguna vez había sido nuestro centro de operaciones, y ahora no era más que un basurero.

Masha hizo alguna especie de ruidito bajo y un tanto quebrado, muy diferente al chillido ensordecedor al que estaba acostumbrada a oír como advertencia de una presencia alienígena, y flotó hasta mí hasta apoyarse sobre mi hombro. Como un animalillo asustado buscando ser reconfortado, se frotó contra mi mejilla y yo lo acaricié en respuesta. Me sorprendí de notar como de repente era capaz de respirar más profundamente.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunté al fin, aún desde el suelo - ¿Fue Saya?

Lettuce y Pudding compartieron una mirada de preocupación. Sabría que preferirían no compartir esa información conmigo, probablemente intuyendo cuan culpable me sentiría yo por traer a nuestro planeta, a nuestro país, a nuestras vidas…a nuestro Café, un problema que solamente llevaba mi nombre. Sabía que preferirían ahorrarme el mal trago de darme aquella noticia, pero no podían ocultarme algo así.

\- Ninguna de nosotras vio nada, pero creemos que fue ella, sí – contestó Lettuce, con esa voz suave que guardaba para esos momentos claves en los que se convertía en la madre del grupo - Shirogane cree que Saya y sus camaradas podrían haber utilizado alguna especie de explosión.

Creí que me desmayaría de nuevo al escuchar la última palabra. ¿Explosión? ¿En nuestro Café? ¿Qué podría haber quedado después de algo así? Podía imaginarme las mesas, y las sillas y el mostrador en el piso sobre nuestras cabezas, usualmente un lugar inmaculado y hogareño, convertido ahora en un terreno baldío simplemente con desechos. Un lugar irreconocible, irreparable, un lugar que ya no era nuestro.

 _Saya me las va a pagar por esto,_ decidí entonces, _por todo._

Su ataque en el centro comercial había hecho nacer en mí un sentimiento de cólera que no estaba demasiado acostumbrada a sentir hacia otro ser viviente, pero ahora se habían metido con un lugar muy especial para mí y puesto en peligro a mis amigas, ¿y por qué? ¿Por el capricho tonto de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía realmente? ¿De verdad sus celos hacia lo que yo había significado para Kish en el pasado era suficiente como para que llevara a cabo estas acciones? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba de la destrucción que dejaba a su paso?

No era ninguna tonta, y estaba bastante segura de que Saya debía estar rondando por las cercanías del Café (o lo que quedaba de él al menos) esperando la oportunidad de que saliéramos afuera sin tener idea de que ella nos estaba aguardando para dar el golpe final. No me importaba que tipo de relación enfermiza compartiera con Kish, ahora mismo ella no era su prometida, ella era mi presa y yo estaba preparada para enfrentármela.

\- ¿Y se largaron luego de cometer su trabajo sucio? – pregunté, poniéndome de pie y accidentalmente alertando a Masha, quien saltó de mi hombro asustado - ¡No voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya!

\- Por supuesto que no, ya nos adelantamos – respondió Pudding efusivamente al atrapar a Masha en vuelo - Zakuro y Mint creen que Saya aún puede estar cerca, y fueron a buscarla…

\- ¿Solas? ¡Necesito ir con ellas! – exclamé.

\- Y lo haremos, juntas – me aseguró Lettuce, tomándome de las manos.

Asentí, y sacudí de encima lo último que quedaba de mi cansancio. Lettuce tenía razón en intentar calmarme, de nada me serviría cundir el pánico o entrar en un torbellino de furia irracional, porque de ser así, mi batalla sería muy corta y con un resultado indeseable.

Sentí un toque en mi hombro a mi espalda y giré el cuello para ver a Kish, quien se había logrado levantar del suelo por fin, pero tenía un aspecto incluso peor que antes. Un solo vistazo y me quedó bastante claro que el alienigena no estaba listo para ninguna pelea, lo cual nos daba una clara desventaja porque Kish no solamente era un muy guerrero bastante decente (por no decir mejor que yo, pero no admitiría eso) sino que era la persona ideal para enfrentarse específicamente a Saya. Tenía suficientes batallas en mi repertorio como para saber que conocer las debilidades y fortalezas del enemigo, de la manera en que Kish conocía las de Saya, podía definir un resultado positivo o negativo en una pelea.

 _Considerando que quisiera pelear por mí en primer lugar,_ me recordé, porque una cierta discusión acalorada sobre la confianza (o más bien, la falta de ella) me venía a la cabeza, y me dejaba con cierta duda sobre la decisión que Kish podría tomar. Después de todo, él me había dado a entender una y otra vez que me debía su ayuda, pero eso podía tan fácilmente cambiar…

Me dije a mí misma que no pensaría en eso, al menos no mientras tuviéramos un asunto importante entre manos, y de todos modos, no podía contar con su habilidad estando herido.

\- Vayan yendo – volví la cabeza hacia mis compañeras – me sumaré enseguida.

Ambas asintieron y tras un momento de transformarse en sus alter egos Mew, ambas salieron disparadas fuera del arruinado Café, con Masha siguiéndolas de cerca atrás.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué dijeron? – preguntó Kish al ver la expresión seria en mi rostro.

\- Esto es obra de Saya – expliqué, sintiendo como la sangre me hervía en las venas al pensarlo – voy a ir a buscarla.

\- Iré contigo.

\- No, apenas te puedes mantener en pie, vuelve a tu nave y recupérate.

Kish me miró como si acabara de proponerle que se pusiera a rodar por vidrios rotos.

\- ¿Mientras tú te enfrentas a una guerrera experimentada por ti sola? Ni hablar.

\- Vas a salir aún mas herido si vienes ahora – intenté racionalizar con él, a pesar del poco control que tenía ahora mismo sobre mis emociones como para ponerme racional - ¿de qué nos sirve eso?

\- Estaré bien.

De alguna forma no me lo creí, quizás por el hecho de que su muy valeroso comentario vino unido a un ataque de tos, seguido por un gemido doloroso mientras se sujetaba las costillas. Me habría regocijado en el subidón de poder que me daba el tener razón (lo cual no parecía pasar demasiado seguido para mi gusto) pero el aspecto lamentable de Kish estaba arruinando mis ganas de disfrutarlo.

Noté un corte un tanto profundo en su brazo derecho, y rápidamente rasgué un trozo de mi propia camiseta bastante rota de por sí, para usar como venda.

\- Estarás bien porque no vas a pelear – le dije, dando vueltas furiosamente con la tela para cubrir la herida y luego atarla en un torniquete sobre su brazo - vuelve de vuelta a tu nave.

\- Oblígame – respondió él, con ese brillo de rebeldía que tantas veces había visto en él cuando éramos niños.

Eché las manos al aire en frustración, porque de la escala del 1 al 10 en el medidor de lo insoportable, Kish acababa de alcanzar un 11.

 _Una intenta cuidar de sus compañeros, ¿y para qué?_

\- ¡Dios, Kish! Pareces un niño, tan solo vuelve a tu maldita…

\- ¡No voy a tener tu muerte sobre mi consciencia, Ichigo!

Sin una palabra más, Kish tuvo la osadía de teletransportarse, dejándome con un insulto en la boca, y bastante segura de que no acababa de hacerme caso. Oh, no, apostaría mi brazo a que el muy tonto se había mandado directo al campo de batalla.

 _Maldito alienígena testarudo…_

Tomé mi pendiente y me transformé rápidamente para alcanzarle antes de que se lastimara aún más, pero antes de ir en busca de mi equipo, por el rabillo del ojo volví a notar mi mochila rosa sobresaliendo ligeramente entre los escombros.

Normalmente la habría dejado allí, porque la pelea que se estaba desarrollando en la superficie era más importante que cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar dentro de mi mochila, pero un objeto (o un par de ellos, en realidad) me vinieron a la mente y decidí que valía la pena desviarme por un segundo. Corté la distancia hasta llegar a mi mochila y me incliné para revisar su contenido. Desde el fondo, justo debajo del libro de historia que no había abierto en todo el año, encontré lo que esperaba: una caja conteniendo un par de dagas. Aún no estaba del todo acostumbrada a utilizarlas, pero parecía que era hora de pretender como si lo estuviera.

Tomé una daga en cada mano, probando su peso y mi agarre, y luego las guardé en un escondite entre mi vestido. Respiré hondo una vez, y salté fuera del hoyo bajo tierra que una vez había sido el sótano del Café Mew.

* * *

No fue demasiado difícil encontrar el centro de la pelea: simplemente seguí la dirección de los gritos y las descargas multicolores de poder hasta finalmente aterrizar en un campo de batalla improvisado. Afortunadamente, mi equipo parecía haber logrado atraer al enemigo hacia un terreno baldío unos cuantos kilómetros fuera de la carretera principal y lejos del ajetreo de la ciudad, por lo que no había demasiados civiles cerca, aunque tampoco estaba del todo desierto para mi gusto. Un par de edificios precarios, la mayor parte aparentemente abandonados, se elevaban aquí y allá, y tras algunas de las ventanas podía ver ojos curiosos intentando comprender lo que pasaba afuera.

 _Esto va a atraer un poco la atención,_ pensé, mientras veía a Pudding y Lettuce liderando la evacuación de un pequeño grupo de personas fuera de un edificio, y sin poder evitar las cámaras de los celulares justo en sus caras. Al parecer las Mew no permaneceríamos como un secreto por mucho tiempo más, lo cual solo nos traería problemas a la larga mientras todavía existieran especies alienígenas dispuestas a atacar nuestro planeta. Civiles heridos, ataques sobre nuestro suelo, y esperaba que no sucediera nunca pero a este ritmo era inevitable no pensarlo: muertes…

¡No, no podía dejar que llegáramos a ese punto! Tenía que detener a Saya antes de que el ojo público se involucrase en nuestra guerra y humanos sin experiencia o poder alguno intentasen luchar contra un enemigo al que jamás podrían derrotar. Tenía que terminar con esto lo antes posible antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Di un salto hasta agazaparme sobre el techo de un edificio bajo cercano y me dediqué a investigar la escena delante de mí antes de que el enemigo me avistara. El sol ya estaba comenzando a descender en el horizonte, lo cual normalmente significaría una desventaja para nuestro equipo considerando la dificultad de distinguir las capas oscuras de los alienígenas contrastadas en la noche. Sin embargo, en este caso, eran ellos quienes estaban en una verdadera desventaja porque su visión en la noche era bastante pobre. No estaba segura por qué Saya se había arriesgado a atacarnos tan cerca del atardecer; quizás el ataque había sido apresurado, o no tan correctamente planeado, pero fuera cual fuera la razón, pensaba aprovechar mi ventaja sobre ella.

Tanto en el aire como en el suelo, podía ver a mi equipo luchando contra seis o siete figuras encapuchadas, moviéndose rápidas como rayos. Nos superaban ligeramente en número, pero no era una labor imposible, no para mi equipo por lo menos. Enseguida me lo demostraron en cuanto conjuntamente Zakuro y Mint enviaron volando por los aires a uno de los alienígenas. Este pasó casi rozándome antes de que derrapara dolorosamente sobre el techo a mi lado. Miré en su dirección, y a pesar de que no podía verle el rostro, me parecía bastante claro de quien estuviera debajo de esa capa no se volvería a levantar por el momento.

Era demasiado pedir que aquella persona pudiera ser Saya.

\- Bueno, ya era hora de que llegara nuestra líder – anunció Mint, volando suavemente hasta posarse en la cornisa.

\- Tardé un poco en despertar – respondí - ¿me perdí de algo?

\- No demasiado, llegaste en el momento indicado – respondió Zakuro, aterrizando graciosamente a nuestro lado.

Zakuro entonces le tiró a Mint un trozo de cuerda, la cual ella tomó en el aire y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la figura encapuchada en el suelo. Luego de cerciorarse de que estuviera realmente inconsciente y no fingiendo un desmayo para engañarnos, comenzó a atarle con la cuerda a través del pecho, con los brazos a la espalda.

Algo en la manera automática en la que Mint estaba ocupándose de nuestro enemigo alertó alguna alarma en mi cabeza y quise preguntar al respecto, pero Zakuro se me adelantó con la explicación:

\- Con Mint estábamos pensando en la posibilidad de hacer un par de rehenes.

\- ¿Dices de secuestrar a uno de ellos? – pregunté, no muy segura de que me gustara la idea, jamás habíamos hecho algo así.

\- No lastimaríamos a nadie, solo queremos hacerles un par de preguntas – me explicó Zakuro – ver si podemos conseguir información acerca de sus planes.

 _No es una mala propuesta,_ me encontré a mí misma considerando la posibilidad. El secuestro nunca había sido nuestro estilo, sin embargo, situaciones desesperadas justificaban medidas desesperadas, y la destrucción del sitio que para todas se había convertido en un segundo hogar, a mi entender era suficiente para que intentásemos algo fuera de nuestra zona de comodidad. Si lográbamos resultados, secuestraríamos a todos los malditos alienígenas que se nos cruzaran.

\- Bien, estoy de acuerdo pero ningún herido, ¿está bien? – acepté, yo no era Saya y no permitiría que mi equipo lastimase a nadie, ni siquiera al enemigo – ¿pueden esconder a este en algún sitio que no lo encuentren fácilmente? Apenas termine la pelea lo llevaremos de vuelta al…

Me detuve, porque había estado a punto de decir el nombre de un sitio que se había reducido a un montón de escombros, y que ahora mismo no nos serviría en absoluto para esconder o interrogar a nadie. Desafortunadamente, no se me ocurría ningún otro sitio al que pudiéramos llevar a un alienígena inconsciente sin levantar sospechas.

\- Llamaré a Shirogane – se ofreció Zakuro – quizás tenga algún lugar que podamos usar.

\- Bien, si, él sabrá lo que hacer.

Zakuro asintió y en cuanto Mint terminó su labor, entre ambas lo levantaron y juntas comenzaron a llevar al alienígena dentro del edificio. Un momento antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo, sin embargo, Zakuro hizo una pausa y me dedicó una de sus miradas significativas en las que no era necesario agregar absolutamente nada verbal para que yo comprendiera el mensaje.

"Ten cuidado" parecía decirme.

No era nada que no pudiera imaginarme por mí misma, pero apreciaba el sentimiento. Después de todo, Saya y su séquito habían ampliado la apuesta de este juego atacándonos por la espalda y de una manera que podría haber eliminado a todo mi equipo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Parecía un milagro que todas estuviésemos bien, y solamente por el hecho de que en el momento del desastre habíamos estado en el sótano que nos había protegido parcialmente de la explosión, y no en el piso principal donde habríamos terminado hechas pedazos.

¿Habíamos tenido suerte en ese sentido? ¿Había sido mera coincidencia que el ataque hubiese ocurrido en el momento en que descendimos al subsuelo del Café? ¿O era posible que Saya hubiese ignorado las horas de aquella tarde que habíamos pasado trabajando en el piso principal porque su objetivo real no había sido eliminarnos?

Más de una vez Kish me había hablado del supuesto sentido del honor de su prometida, y como ella misma quería ser quien se enfrentara a mí y eventualmente me ganara en batalla. Me parecía un poco extraño, cobarde incluso de su parte, que ahora se limitara a enviar una explosión a distancia, en vez de retarme cara a cara como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Me hacía pensar que quizás la explosión no había sido más que un engaño, una forma de hacernos salir de nuestro escondite como ratas, de tomarnos por sorpresa y atraernos hacia donde ella quería, pero no necesariamente de borrarnos del mapa de un solo golpe. Ese lujo, parecía que se lo estaba tomando ahora en batalla al tenernos a todas desorientadas, un tanto débiles y poco preparadas.

 _Pero sin perder nuestra energía,_ me dije. Si algo no comprendía Saya de las Mew, era que no nos deteníamos ante nada ni nadie, nunca. Así que asentí en dirección a Zakuro, haciéndole saber que entendía su mensaje. Ella asintió en respuesta y desapareció con Mint escaleras abajo. Yo me di la vuelta y salté fuera del edificio, buscando el mejor lugar donde contribuir con mis habilidades.

No busqué necesariamente a Saya, porque no había verdadera forma de diferenciarla entre su séquito de capas oscuras, y de todos modos, me parecía lo más probable que ella viniera a por mí. Lo que sí podía hacer, sin embargo, era buscar a Kish. El muy testarudo debía estar herido en algún sitio, sin poder moverse con la misma soltura de siempre, pero aún así pretendiendo que tenía todo bajo control.

Tuve razón. Cuando al fin lo localicé entre el caos, lo encontré agazapado tras unos arbustos, sosteniéndose el costado, sangrando por una herida sobre su ojo y respirando con dificultad. Me encontré a mí misma enojándome con él, a pesar de su obvio deseo por ayudar a nuestra causa, y cuando llegué a su lado, le hablé con un tono mucho más seco y furioso del que pretendía:

\- Creí haberte dicho que volvieras a tu nave.

\- Y yo creí haberte dicho que me obligaras – respondió él, pretendiendo de repente poder respirar con total normalidad. Como si me lo creyera.

\- ¡Diablos, Kish! No tenemos tiempo para esto.

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo.

Un latigazo pasó tan cerca de mi oreja que mi cabello se elevó por la estática, pero afortunadamente, alguien parecía haber fallado en su puntería porque no llegó a tocarme. Decidí no quedarme a averiguar si tendría suerte una segunda vez.

Tomé a Kish de la cintura y di un par de saltos, evitando una serie de latigazos que pasaron demasiado cerca de nuestros cuerpos para mi comodidad, pero ninguno llegó a tocarnos. Para cuando logré frenar en un sitio lo suficientemente alejado, Kish estaba respirando nuevamente con dificultad, y una ligera capa de sudor había comenzado a pintarle la frente. Sin quitar el ojo de encima a la figura encapuchada que nos había estado siguiendo (Saya, sin duda) pero que ahora mismo nos había perdido la pista, miré de reojo a Kish y me pregunté si no debería simplemente noquearlo y esconderle por un rato para apartarlo del peligro. No estaba segura de la extensión de sus heridas, pero hasta yo misma podía ver que no se encontraba en condiciones óptimas para la ofensiva o defensiva, y yo no podía estarle cuidando toda la tarde. Tenía que encargarme d Saya.

Abrí la boca para nuevamente pedirle que volviera a su nave, pero él me cortó poniendo la palma de su mano sobre mi boca para literalmente callarme. Se puso de pie (lenta y trabajosamente) y me miró con completa seriedad antes de amenazarme:

\- Si sugieres que me vaya una vez más, voy a teletransportarte a algún sitio muy lejos y me encargaré de todo este problema yo solo.

Fruncí el ceño, y me dispuse a seguir protestando, pero el sonido de más explosiones de poder, más latigazos de energía pura y más gritos me llevaron a desistir de una vez por todas. Después de todo, yo no era la guardiana de Kish. Él era un chico grande, si creía poder pelear, entonces podía pelar. Me quité de un manotazo su mano de mi boca.

\- Bien, si vas a insistir en quedarte aquí, al menos trabajemos juntos – pedí - ¿puedes hacer eso?

\- Puedo hacer eso – respondió seriamente - ¿Tienes un plan en mente?

\- A decir verdad, sí, lo tengo. Es muy simple: si la distraigo, ¿crees que puedas encargarte de ella?

Kish me miró con sorpresa, y solo con una ligera pizca de perplejidad. Fue entonces cuando escuché mis propias palabras en mi cerebro, y comprendí como podían ser fácilmente malinterpretadas.

\- ¡Me refiero a que la saques de combate! – aclaré – noquéala, átala o enciérrala en algún sitio, me da igual, pero que no esté libre para pelear.

\- Bien, puedo encargarme de ella, pero Ichigo…ten cuidado. No subestimes a Saya.

\- Estaré bien – le aseguré - tu solo prepárate

Kish no pareció del todo convencido con mi vaga respuesta, y teniendo en cuenta lo conectado que parecía estar con mis emociones últimamente, no podía culparle. Mi plan no involucraba una gran preocupación por mi seguridad de mi parte, pero sí una suma considerable de nerviosismo que él podía sentir, o por lo menos, ver reflejada en mi rostro. No estaba segura cual era el alcance de nuestra conexión, pero por la sospecha en sus ojos me pareció probable que él no supiera exactamente lo que me proponía hacer, solo que era lo suficientemente peligroso como para ponerme nerviosa y evitar dar una respuesta clara.

Él fue a protestar, lo supe en cuanto abrió la boca, pero no llegué a escuchar lo que fuera que se disponía a decir, porque Saya de repente nos encontró y dio por terminada nuestra conversación.

\- Ataca cuando este distraída – le recordé.

\- Ichigo, espera…

Antes de que pudiera decirme algo más, salí disparada fuera del camino, porque no quería que Saya viniera nuevamente a por mí, y Kish quedara atrapado en el medio. Después de todo, yo era la carnada, a él lo necesitaba para dar el golpe final.

Al parecer, Saya había estado esperándome, porque ciertamente no perdió tiempo. Apenas llegué a dar un par de pasos en su dirección antes de que volviera a hacerme bailar por todas partes intentando evitar su látigo. Enseguida noté que se había vuelto más rápida, o quizás era yo la que estaba actuando más lento, porque de alguna forma no me parecía que estuviésemos moviéndonos ni remotamente a la misma velocidad.

Intenté acercarme lo suficiente como para utilizar una de mis dagas, aunque fuera al menos para cortar su maldito látigo al medio, pero cada paso que daba hacia adelante, enseguida me veía obligada a retroceder tres más rápidamente hacia atrás. Apenas tenía el tiempo suficiente como para ver adónde iba, mucho menos en qué dirección, y en una ocasión, trastabillé con algún objeto tirado en el suelo. Esa milésima de segundo en que tardé en recobrar el equilibrio por poco me costó el cuello, pero por fortuna, mis instintos actuaron lo suficientemente rápido como para hacerme rodar fuera del camino justo a tiempo de ver el suelo a mi lado partirse al medio.

 _Tengo que encontrar un punto débil,_ pensé, _algo que me permita al menos acercarme un poco…_

Era un trabajo frustrante, lento, agotador y que no me estaba llevando a ningún sitio, porque claramente Saya no tenía intención de dejarme avanzar, y yo tenía que avanzar costara lo que costara. Este pequeño juego del gato y el ratón probablemente estaba manteniéndola ocupada, pero ni en un millón de años me creía que sería suficiente como para tomarla desprevenida. El ataque de Kish no valdría la pena si Saya no estaba completamente distraída conmigo, y él debía saberlo porque no intentó acercarse.

Tenía que engañarle de alguna manera, hacerle creer que me estaba ganando, o que me tenía indefensa, porque era posible que el subidón de confianza le hiciese perder la concentración, y permitir no solo que yo pudiera acercarme lo suficiente como para realmente poder pelear contra ella, pero incluso también darle a Kish la oportunidad que necesitaba para hacer su parte.

 _Quizás no sea necesario actuar,_ pensé, volviendo a saltar fuera del camino de su ataque, pero solo por un pelo, _quizás tenga que dejarme atrapar por una vez…_

Respiré hondo, completamente segura que acababa de cocinar una de las ideas más estúpidas que se me habían ocurrido en toda mi vida. Era arriesgado, me dolería como los mil demonios, y puede que incluso me llevara alguna consecuencia que todavía no podía ni imaginarme, pero era un plan lo suficientemente impredecible como para que funcionara, y diablos, yo estaba lo suficientemente deseosa de ganar como para querer intentarlo. Así que cuando Saya volvió a revolear su látigo, esa vez no me alejé, ni me moví fuera del camino…sino que fui directamente hacia ella.

Dejé que la fuerza de su látigo me golpeara de lleno en el pecho, y a pesar de que me había preparado para el dolor, no había estado consciente de la ráfaga de poder que atravesaría mi cuerpo. Había recibido roces del látigo de Saya durante nuestro último encuentro, y me había llevado un par de quemaduras (que Kish y Pai habían curado mientras yo permanecía inconsciente en su nave.) Habían dolido tremendamente en aquel momento, y estúpidamente había creído que podría soportarlo nuevamente si ya sabía lo que me deparaba.

Esto no fue ningún roce, y nada para lo que podría haber estado preparada.

Jamás me había electrocutado en mi vida, y sin embargo, estaba bastante segura de que la sensación debía ser similar, o quizás menor, a la descarga eléctrica que atravesó mi cuerpo en aquel instante en que mi piel estuvo en contacto con ese látigo. Fue como una patada directamente a mis terminaciones nerviosas, a mi cerebro, a mi corazón, y me cegó tan completamente por un instante que olvidé mi propósito y la mente se me puso en blanco. Ni siquiera atiné a gritar.

Posiblemente toda la acción hubiese durado no más que un instante, pero en mi cuerpo se sintió como si fueran horas de suplicio. Cuando la descarga por fin se apagó, caí sin fuerza alguna sobre el techo de un auto, el cual se dobló bajo mi peso y una alarma molesta comenzó a sonar, pero apenas la escuché por el pitido en mis oídos. Me golpeé la cabeza bastante fuerte, pero por alguna razón, en vez de perder el conocimiento, el golpe me aclaró ligeramente la mente, y me encontré a mí misma pudiendo pensar nuevamente.

 _No te desmayes,_ me dije, _ahora no es el momento._

\- ¡Ichigo! – gritó Kish, apareciendo repentinamente a mi lado - ¡¿Qué diablos has hecho?!

\- Estoy…bien – murmuré entre jadeos, pero por supuesto que no lo estaba.

La había subestimado, a ella y a su estúpido látigo, y ahora mi cuerpo estaba pagando las consecuencias con una gran debilidad que no estaba preparada para sentir o tenía tiempo de superar. El dolor había remitido bastante, pero mi cuerpo aún así dejaba escapar ligeros temblores, y mis manos no podían sostener la daga con firmeza, mucho menos blandirla de una manera que lograse hacer daño alguno. Me había puesto en un lugar vulnerable, y ella se aprovecharía de eso, estaba segura, podía verlo en la manera en que se había comenzado a acercar lentamente hacia mí, látigo en mano y capa al vuelo.

Saya podía haber acabado conmigo a distancia, haber descargado nuevamente la fuerza de su arma sobre mí una y otra vez, hasta que no quedara ninguna parte de mi cuerpo sin quemar, y sin embargo no lo había hecho, porque su objetivo al fin y al cabo no era exclusivamente eliminarme, también era estudiar mi genética, lo cual asumía que no debía tener demasiada gracia si terminaba con un cadáver en vez de con un cuerpo vivo. Así que se acercó lentamente hacia mí como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, y supe que si no hacía algo pronto me llevaría con ella. Fuera donde fuera su nave, sabría que mis posibilidades de sobrevivir se reducirían a un número muy bajo.

\- Te sacaré de aquí – anunció Kish, y fue a tomarme del brazo para teletransportarnos fuera del campo de batalla, pero yo quité su mano de un manotazo.

\- No...no puedes hacer eso...tenemos que mantenernos...en el plan - dije, con la respiración aún agitada, pero intentando que no se notara.

\- ¿Pero estas loca? Ya no hay ningún plan.

\- No voy a dejar...que se escape – declaré con firmeza.

Kish fue de nuevo a tocarme, y esta vez le empujé con más fuerza, provocando que se cayera hacia atrás y fuera del auto hasta el suelo, y por la mueca en su rostro supe que la caída le había dolido. Sentí una punzada de culpa porque no había querido empujarle tan fuerte, pero la enterré profundamente dentro de mí porque no tenía tiempo para esto.

\- No puedo irme ahora, Kish – intenté explicarme – necesito llevar esto hasta el final.

\- Ichigo, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Siendo sincera, no tenía idea, solo sabía que no podía darme la fuga, porque hoy había sido el Café, pero mañana podía ser mi casa, o mi escuela o un lugar público que nada tuviera que ver conmigo. Saya no dejaría de atacarme a mí o a quienes me importaban con tal hacerme salir de mi escondite. No podía permitir que continuara dando vueltas por mi planeta e hiriera a mis seres queridos. Podía detenerla, y podía hacerlo ahora.

 _Puedo hacer que todo esto se termine hoy mismo…_

De alguna forma encontré la suficiente fuerza en mí como para ponerme de pie, y aunque me tambaleé ligeramente sobre mis pies, logré ponerme firme y adoptar una pose defensiva. Dudaba que estuviera dando un mensaje demasiado amenazante con manos temblorosas como las mías, pero era lo que había. Antes de que Saya se me viniera encima, opté por cortar yo misma la distancia entre las dos, y me arrojé hacia adelante en un movimiento que esperaba fuera lo suficientemente impredecible como para que no se lo viera venir.

No tuve tanta suerte.

Como si mis movimientos estuvieran siendo llevados a cabo mediante una cámara lenta, Saya apenas pareció alertarse o sentirse amenazada ante mi repentina cercanía. En vez de apartarse (con tiempo de sobra) simplemente rotó su cuerpo fuera de la línea de trayectoria a la que me daga apuntaba y no llegué a hacer daño alguno. Antes de que pudiera asimilar el cambio en la situación, ella ya me había dado una patada directamente a mi estómago que me dejó ahogándome como un pez fuera del agua. Caí al suelo nuevamente, y antes de que pudiera considerar la idea de ponerme de pie, fui tomada por un brazo y revoleada por el aire. En cuanto aterricé en algún sitio con suelo firme apenas tuve tiempo de hacer entrar aire en mis pulmones antes de recibir un rasguño vengativo en la mejilla, otra patada (esta vez en la rodilla) y finalmente un empujón que me envió volando hacia atrás fuera de un edificio en el que en algún punto debíamos habernos aterrizado durante la pelea, pero no recordaba demasiado el momento específico.

Mi espalda golpeó cemento duro tras una caída de al menos dos pisos, y a pesar de que el dolor fue suficiente como para querer abandonar toda posibilidad de continuar peleando, me encontré a mí misma intentando moverme porque parte de mí sabía que no podía dejar que Saya me atrapara así, tan indefensa. Y sin embargo, a pesar de la fuerza monumental que empleé para moverme, no llegué a ningún sitio.

 _¿Así es como termina todo entonces?_ Me pregunté, sin poder creerlo.

Observé la figura oscura de Saya, apenas contrastada con la noche rápidamente cerrándose, y me pregunté por qué se molestaría ella en llevarme como rehén. ¿Le parecía yo ahora mismo una criatura tan interesante? ¿Esta versión rota, débil y herida de mí era lo suficientemente cautivadora como para perder tiempo estudiándome?

No expresé ninguna de mis dudas en voz alta, y sin embargo, Saya pareció leerme la mente de igual forma, porque sentí el cambio en ella aún desde la distancia y sin palabras de por medio. Desde su lugar en lo alto del edificio, con su capa al viento y su látigo en mano, no podía verle el rostro, no podía saber los pensamientos que le pasaban por la cabeza, pero algo en la forma que estaba alargando innecesariamente todo esto, en la manera en que no parecía apresurada en absoluto de llevarme con ella, me hizo pensar si no estaba cambiando de opinión acerca de lo que pensaba hacer conmigo.

Un instante después, Saya tiró su látigo al suelo. El corazón se me detuvo dentro del pecho, y me pregunté si se había rendido, si había visto la futilidad de estudiar mi estúpido cuerpo y había decidido simplemente…

Pero, de nuevo, tendría que haberme dado cuenta que yo nunca tengo tanta suerte. Saya tiró su látigo…pero en su lugar, tomó una barra metálica junto a sus pies, y la apuntó directamente hacia mí. Supe lo que iba a hacer antes de que lo hiciera, vi su propósito como si estuviera viendo mi propio futuro a través de una bola de cristal y me horrorizó. Aparentemente Saya había perdido el interés por secuestrarme, luego de presenciar su inútil y patético caso de estudio, pero su deseo de matarme no había mermado en absoluto, y pensaba cumplirlo…ahora mismo al parecer.

La barra metálica fue arrojada en el aire, en un movimiento que sabía sería perfecto, calculado y que daría justo en el blanco. Me embargó entonces un miedo paralizante, y solo pude cerrar los ojos para no ver mi propio final.

Un instante después escuché un sonido de algo que se rompía, y un gemido de dolor justo sobre mí. Un par de gotas mojaron mis mejillas, y cuando abrí los ojos al fin, la imagen frente a mí me fue completamente incomprensible.

\- ¿Kish? – pregunté, sin poder entender lo que mis ojos veían.

Él no había estado ni remotamente cerca de mí en el momento en que Saya había apuntado para matarme, pero entonces, ¿Por qué estaba él ahora agazapado sobre mí de manos y pies? ¿Por qué tenía una expresión de completa agonía en sus ojos dorados? ¿Por qué tenía una barra metálica sobresaliendo por su costado? ¿Por qué escapaban gotas de sangre desde su boca? Nada de esto parecía tener sentido para mí, y mi cerebro no pudo conectar las acciones de Saya con las de Kish.

\- Ichigo… - él apenas susurró mi nombre, aunque no llegué a saber que iba a decirme, porque entonces su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío, sin fuerza.

Por un instante no atiné a reaccionar. Me quedé congelada, viendo sobre su hombro la noche que ya había cerrado por fin, hasta que encontré a Saya, aún sobre el edificio, aún mirándome, y por un segundo temí que fuera a terminar el trabajo que había dejado por la mitad. Pero al parecer, ella estaba tan congelada como lo estaba yo, porque no se movió, ni levantó su látigo, ni amenazó con atacarnos de manera alguna. Dos de sus secuaces aparecieron rápidamente, uno a cada lado de su figura, y la tomaron de los brazos. Ella no pareció percatarse del movimiento, y no ofreció resistencia alguna cuando de un salto demasiado rápido como para seguir el movimiento se la llevaron de allí.

Tuve un segundo de frustración al ver desaparecer a Saya, cuando había estado tan dispuesta a acabar con ella de una vez por todas. La había tenido tan cerca, y la había dejado ir, otra vez. Parte de mí quería seguirla, buscarla por la ciudad a través de mi olfato y continuar la pelea porque no podía aceptar que esto fuera todo, no podía aceptar que ella hubiese movido contra mí y ganado. Parte de mí quería levantarse e ir en su busca, y sin embargo la otra parte, se preguntaba por qué no podía sentir la respiración de Kish contra mi pecho.

Una alarma sonó en mi cabeza y de repente, Saya pasó completamente a un segundo plano en cuanto por fin comprendí por qué Kish estaba tan quieto.

\- ¡Kish! – grité, despertando como de un sueño al que me había sumergido sin darme cuenta - ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

Con mucho esfuerzo quité su peso de encima y con cuidado le moví para que se recostara contra el suelo. Esperaba que el movimiento fuera suficiente como para causar algún efecto, aunque fuera un gemido o mueca de su parte, pero él no reaccionó en absoluto.

 _No, no, no, por favor, no me hagas esto..._

\- ¡Kish! ¡Kish, despierta…despierta ahora mismo!

No se estaba moviendo, ni dándome razón alguna para pensar que podía estar escuchándome. No queriendo caer en el pánico, intenté pensar racionalmente y busqué su pulso, como lo había hecho la última vez que se había desmayado en mis brazos, pero a diferencia de aquella vez, no encontré muestra alguna de que el corazón de Kish aún estuviera bombeando sangre dentro de su cuerpo. Al menos, no que yo pudiera encontrar.

Di entonces una bofetada ligera a su rostro, luego de forma más fuerte, hasta que al final terminé dándole vuelta la cara con toda mi fuerza, pero aún así no despertó. Miré a mi alrededor, esperando encontrar alguien de mi equipo a quien pedir ayuda pero no debían de haberme encontrado todavía porque no podía verlas u oírlas. Incluso Saya y su séquito se habían largado, y eso significaba que estaba sola, completamente sola con un alienígena inconsciente. Un alienígena que ahora mismo se estaba muriendo…por mí.

Sin poder mantener a raya el pánico por más tiempo, sentí como un grito comenzaba a formarse en mi pecho, queriendo escapar por mi garganta. Como loca empecé a buscar entre las ropas de Kish, diciéndome a mí misma que no era posible que él se hubiera metido en la pelea sin al menos una manera de contactar con su propio equipo. A través de ojos nublados, encontré algo que me sonó similar a un intercomunicador y toqué todos los botones hasta que una voz salió molesta desde el otro extremo del aparato.

\- Kish, ¿Qué crees que estas…?

\- ¿¡Pai!? ¡Pai! ¿Me escuchas? – pregunté, esperando que el pequeño aparato tuviera un micrófono instalado - ¡Necesito que vengas aquí ahora mismo! ¡Es Kish, está herido, necesito tu ayuda!

Por un instante, solamente silencio me recibió desde el otro extremo, y me pregunté si lo había apagado accidentalmente, pero entonces la voz de Pai, más seca de lo que la había escuchado nunca volvió a hablar:

\- Quédate donde estas.

La comunicación se cortó, y asumí que Pai estaba en camino. Iba a comunicarle nuestra dirección más aproximada, pero el comunicador debía tener alguna especie de sistema de rastreo instalado porque un segundo después, el alienigena en cuestión se teletransportó justo a mi lado.

Pai se arrodilló en el suelo, y me moví para que pudiera revisar a Kish, sorprendiéndome de lo mucho que me costó apartarme esos pocos centímetros. Miré su rostro, esperando una reacción, mala o buena, sobre el estado de su camarada, pero tendría que haber previsto que para una persona tan inexpresiva como él, no sería capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos.

\- Tengo que llevarlo de vuelta a la nave – anunció – necesito operarle y no puedo hacerlo aquí.

\- Iré contigo – contesté, poniéndome de pie y perdiendo un poco el equilibrio a causa del mareo, pero conseguí no volverme a caer.

Para mi sorpresa, Pai asintió sin rechistar, y comenzó a pasar sus brazos bajo el cuerpo de Kish, en un intento de levantarlo lo más suavemente posible. Intenté ayudar, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que el temblor de mis manos era demasiado grande como ser de mucha ayuda, así que desistí.

\- ¡Ichigo!

Me di vuelta ante el grito de Mint, y la encontré acercándose rápidamente hacia mí. Iba a decirme algo, quizás a comentarme lo que había sucedido en la pelea desde su lugar, pero entonces vio a Kish inconsciente a mi espalda, a Pai sombrío y a mí hecha un desastre, y fuera lo que fuera que iba a decir, murió en su boca. Antes de que enfocara la vista en mí, borré rápidamente las lagrimas que habían comenzado a resbalar por mis mejillas.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Mint, con el ceño fruncido - ¿Estás bien? Te ves…

\- Estoy bien – contesté, juntando las manos a mi espalda para que no viera el temblor - pero tengo que irme.

Por un instante Mint me miró sin comprender, y luego cuando mis palabras parecieron asentarse en su mente, frunció el ceño y me dedicó esa mirada enojada que había visto demasiadas veces dirigida a mí en los últimos días.

\- ¿Te vas? ¿Estás loca? Conseguimos hacer dos rehenes, tenemos que cuestionarlos… - comenzó a decir Mint, pero yo la corté.

\- Confío en ustedes.

Estaba siendo demasiado vaga en mi explicación, pero no tenía tiempo de ponerme a relatar...todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos minutos, y ni aunque la vida me fuera en ello habría podido explicar el sentimiento de desesperación que se estaba enrollando a través de mi pecho como una víbora, dificultándome la respiración y causándome nauseas. Ahora mismo no podía pensar en los planes de mi equipo, no tenía el cerebro enfocado en cuestionar a nadie hasta que Kish despertara.

No pude soportar la mirada de traición que me dirigió mi amiga en ese momento. Sabía que mi equipo me necesitaba, sabía que era un momento crucial y muy frágil para las Mew luego del ataque que habíamos sufrido, y sabía que necesitaba ir con ella, pero no podía hacerlo. No podía darme la vuelta y dejar a Kish en el estado en que estaba, y pretender que algo dentro mío no estaba doliendo terriblemente al verlo así. Aunque no pudiera hacer absolutamente nada para ayudar, necesitaba ir con él, necesitaba estar cerca suyo. Necesitaba...saber que estaba bien.

Así que le di la espalda a Mint, y me dirigí hacia Pai, quien había logrado levantar a Kish en brazos.

\- Mew Ichigo, debemos irnos ahora mismo – me informó Pai - si debo teletransportarte, es ahora.

Asentí y me acerqué a él para tomarle la mano.

\- ¡Ichigo! – volvió a gritarme Mint - ¡¿Vas a dejarnos?! ¡¿Ahora?! ¿Cuándo mas te necesitamos?

Cerré los ojos, no pudiendo creer la decisión que tenía que tomar, pero en mi cabeza no había duda alguna.

\- Lo siento, Mint, necesito…

\- Sí, necesitas ir, claro, ya entendí – exclamó Mint con desdén - vete de una vez, podemos sobrevivir sin ti.

Habría respondido algo, pero no tenía razón para hacerlo cuando mis acciones hablarían tanto más fuerte que mis palabras. Me dolía dejar a mi equipo atrás, pero no podía concebir la idea de no ir ahora mismo con Kish, simplemente no podía comprenderlo. Así que no dije nada, tomé la mano de Pai y los tres nos teletransportamos fuera de allí, dejando a mi equipo a limpiar el desastre…sin mí.

* * *

 **Bueno, este fue un capítulo muy frustrante de escribir y sé que tardé muchísimo en actualizar. Lo reescribí tantas veces que no estoy tan segura de que haya quedado del todo feliz con el resultado final, además me dí cuenta de que las escenas de acción no son mucho lo mío, pero eso es algo que intento mejorar para el futuro así que me sirvió la practica. En fin, no estoy tan orgullosa de este capítulo, pero sí estoy orgullosa de que no me quedé atascada y pude terminarlo, cosa que hace unos años no sé si hubiera pasado.**

 **Espero que les guste, y voy a intentar que el próximo salga un poco más rápido. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

El sonido de la máquina me estaba enloqueciendo. Cada pocos segundos, el mismo pitido agudo que había venido escuchando por las últimas tres horas, reverberaba por la habitación y crispaba mis nervios como un choque eléctrico. Quería que parara…pero al mismo tiempo, desesperadamente necesitaba que se mantuviera con la misma constancia, porque el sonido continuado significaba que el cuerpo al que estaba conectada la maquina aún respiraba, que su corazón aún latía, y eso era todo lo que me importaba.

Al menos ya había dejado de saltar en el asiento cada 5 segundos, pero ese era el único progreso que había logrado durante la tarde.

Me puse de pie como por centésima vez, y comencé a caminar en círculos, porque sabía que no podría estar quieta demasiado tiempo escuchando ese maldito sonido sin volverme loca. En algún momento de la pelea contra Saya, me debía haber torcido el tobillo, porque un dolor bastante intenso atravesaba mi pierna con cada paso que daba, pero lo ignoré como había venido ignorando también la molestia en mis costillas y los moretones que no podía ver pero estaba segura que se habían formado a mi espalda, y continué dando vueltas como si eso fuera servirme de algo. Tenía demasiada energía que quemar y lamentablemente no podía salir de allí dentro por el momento, no hasta que Kish abriera los ojos, al menos.

Taruto había ofrecido teletransportarme de vuelta a mi planeta unas cuantas veces, pero yo le había rechazado una y otra vez porque no me imaginaba a mí misma pasando la tarde esperando a que Kish recobrara la conciencia en cualquier otro sitio que no fuera a su lado. Sinceramente, se me estaba haciendo un poco desesperante pasar las horas junto a su cuerpo inconsciente metido en una maquina que se asemejaba aterradoramente a un ataúd de vidrio y sin tener idea si estaba o no mejorando, pero sabía que la posibilidad de irme me haría sentir aún peor conmigo misma. Después de todo, era mi culpa que ahora mismo Kish necesitase atención médica.

El recuerdo de su cuerpo perdiendo por completo la fuerza sobre mí aún me hacía temblar, y de nuevo me encontré a mí misma repasando la escena en mi cabeza, como si pudiera transformarla para que terminara de una manera distinta. No podía evitar preguntarme qué habría pasado si tan solo no hubiese dejado que Saya se acercase tanto a vencerme, si tan solo me hubiese quedado la suficiente energía como para dar una buena pelea, si tan solo hubiese logrado prevenir las acciones de Kish…y aquella era la cuestión que más me pesaba.

En el pasado, Kish se había arrojado a sí mismo delante del peligro para salvarme más de una vez. Me conocía su modus operandi, su manera apurada, espontanea y extrema de hacer las cosas, y sin embargo entonces, ¿Por qué no había logrado prever que lo haría una vez más por mí? ¿Por qué no me había adelantado a sus estúpidas acciones?

 _Porque no había estado pensando en él…_

Irónico que fuera yo la que siempre se quejaba y criticaba a Kish por no actuar en equipo, cuando al parecer como compañera yo también dejaba mucho que desear. La necesidad de vencer a Saya de una vez por todas, de vengarme de ella por atacar a mis amigos y destruir nuestro Café me había cegado por completo, me había hecho olvidar sobre mi verdadero objetivo y había causado que Kish fuese forzado a ser algo extremadamente estúpido y espontaneo con tal de salvarme la vida.

Gracias a la pausa en mi sentido común, había dejado atrás planes, estrategias e incluso el tiempo necesario como para ponerme a pensar si mis acciones eran o no las correctas. En el momento en que tuve a Saya frente a mí todo lo que había querido había sido venganza, y en consecuencia, no solamente Saya había logrado escapar (otra vez), sino que Kish había salido herido, y yo había descuidado a mi equipo (otra vez).

Recordar a Mint mirándome con decepción y enojo no se me estaba haciendo nada fácil tampoco. No estaba segura cuantas veces podía seguir dándole la espalda a mi amiga y seguir pretendiendo que ella me lo perdonara. Mint era de las personas más testarudas que conocía, y esta vez sabía se me haría muy difícil que volviera a confiar en mí.

 _¿Y qué esperabas?_ Susurró una voz en mi cabeza. _Dejaste claro quién te importa más…_

Quería pensar que no lo había hecho. Quería pensar que darle la espalda a Mint y tomar la mano de un alienigena significaba que solamente en esa situación puntual y específica, mi prioridad había sido seguir a los ciniclones para asegurarme de que Kish estuviera bien…pero que no pasaría otra vez. Quería pensar que no estaba ahora mismo al lado de Kish porque lo hubiese elegido sobre todos los demás.

Sin embargo, no estaba tan segura de que aquel fuera el caso. Pai ya me había asegurado de que Kish se recuperaría completamente, y me había explicado que la maquina aterradora no era ningún ataúd, sino un instrumento complejo de su planeta capaz de curar virtualmente cualquier enfermedad y/o herida severa. Supuestamente, yo misma había pasado un tiempo metida allí dentro luego de que el último ataque de Saya me hubiese causado quemaduras un tanto graves alrededor de mi piel. No recordaba en absoluto la experiencia de recibir medicina alienígena, pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de horas que había pasado inconsciente luego de esa pelea, no me parecía extraño haberme perdido parte de la información.

A pesar de que Kish aún no había despertado, Pai no había parecido preocupado al respecto la última vez que le visitó más de una hora atrás. Al parecer, la medicina de los alienígenas era lo suficientemente novedosa como para que ser empalado por una barra metálica no tuviera que necesariamente significar una muerte segura, o al menos algo así había logrado entender con las complicadas explicaciones de Pai.

Kish estaría bien, y no era necesario que yo estuviera a su lado mientras dormía, o en cuanto despertara, porque en ninguno de los dos casos estaba siendo o sería de mucha utilidad para él. Sabía que podría irme, que debería irme en realidad, y encargarme de la situación en la Tierra junto a mi equipo (si es que todavía querían verme), sin embargo, no estaba encontrando en mí la voluntad para apartarme. Más allá de la culpa por lo que le había sucedido a Kish, la idea de separarme de él, de dejarle allí solo sufriendo, era similar a tener una roca dentro de mi pecho que me estaba dificultando la respiración.

La vista se me puso borrosa, y los ojos me quemaron con lágrimas sin derramar. Pestañeé un par de veces para aclarar mi visión y borré rápidamente las lágrimas que habían comenzado a rodar por mis mejillas, pero no sabía para quien me estaba esforzando tanto en mantener la compostura considerando que el único otro ser vivo allí conmigo estaba inconsciente. No era la primera vez que había llorado en lo que iba la tarde (ni probablemente sería la última), porque al parecer algo dentro de mí necesitaba un buen llanto, y yo estaba haciendo lo posible para no dejar salir la cascada, o esta no terminaría nunca. Me conformaba con secarme las mejillas y pretender que no me sucedía nada.

¡Pero claro que me sucedía algo!

Las manos me picaban por tocar a Kish (de no ser porque la maquina estaba completamente cerrada lo habría hecho tres horas atrás), un grito estaba escalando por mi garganta y un nudo de miedo dentro de mi estomago se estaba enrollando tan tensamente que ya se estaba haciendo imposible no doblarme al medio de dolor. Pero lo peor de todo eran los pensamientos que corrían por mi cabeza como un enjambre de abejas: ¿Qué pasaba si Pai se equivocaba y Kish no despertaba? ¿Qué tan confiable era la maquina que lo mantenía dormido? ¿Había visto su final frente a mí? ¿Por qué diablos se había tirado de esa forma para salvarme como si yo valiera la pena ese sacrificio? ¿Por qué seguía haciendo estas cosas por mí?

Me había vuelto a sentar en el pequeño banco sin respaldo que me había conseguido Pai, cuando de repente el pitido de la máquina se detuvo por un instante, y luego comenzó de vuelta de una manera diferente a la que lo había hecho en las últimas horas. Este sonido era más alto, iba de corrido, sin pausa, y traía consigo un tono de alarma que me hizo saltar sobre mis pies y hacer que mi corazón latiera enloquecido dentro de mi pecho.

 _¡No, no, no, no, no!_ La voz dentro de mi cabeza estaba histérica y no estaba segura de tener receta alguna para calmarla. _¡Por favor, no…que no esté pasando esto!_

Estaba a punto de gritar el nombre de Pai, cuando súbitamente, la tapa de la máquina comenzó a levantarse, y el sonido se cortó al fin, esta vez no volviendo a retomarse. Me acerqué un par de pasos, y esperé con el corazón en la garganta hasta que vi los parpados de Kish moverse muy ligeramente, y cuando se abrieron del todo, mi mirada fue lo primero que sus ojos amarillos encontraron.

\- Gatita – murmuró él pesadamente – si no me equivoco…a la bella durmiente la despiertan con un beso.

Me encontré a mí misma riendo de su estúpida broma, pero por alguna razón, mi visión continuó estando borrosa. A pesar de nuestra cercanía, apenas podía ver su rostro, pero no se me pasó desapercibida su expresión preocupada.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó él, sentándose mucho más enérgicamente de lo que una persona recientemente empalada debería hacerlo - ¿estás herida?

Negué con la cabeza, y a pesar de que intenté borrar mis lágrimas, de nada sirvió porque nuevas continuaron saliendo.

 _Estúpida, deja de llorar,_ me dije, _él ya está bien…_

Pero mi cerebro aún no parecía entenderlo, en realidad, parecía demasiado enfrascado en recordarme la imagen de Kish sangrando encima de mí, o la forma en que su cuerpo se había dejado caer sobre el mío sin fuerza alguna. A pesar de que ahora mismo podía verle curado, completo e incluso de buen humor frente a mí, cada vez que pestañeaba era demasiado sencillo recordar lo cerca que había estado de que ese día terminara de una manera tan diferente…lo cerca que había estado de que él muriera en mis brazos.

Empecé a temblar, por alguna razón, e inmediatamente quise irme a cualquier sitio donde pudiera tener un poco de privacidad para poder tranquilizarme, pero no conseguí la voluntad para retirarme todavía. Parte de mí tenía que cerciorarse de que Kish en verdad estaba bien, porque mis ojos simplemente no lo creían

\- Ichigo – me llamó Kish - ¿Qué sucede?

Sin responder, seguí un instinto que no estaba segura de donde salía y elevé mi mano para depositarla con muchísimo cuidado y un poco de duda, sobre su mejilla. Sentir su piel cálida bajo mis dedos, al parecer fue exactamente lo que necesitaba, porque dejé salir el aire que no me había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo, y el siguiente respiro se sintió más sencillo en mis pulmones.

Él no me miró sin entender, ni hizo ningún chiste tonto o se burló de la situación de ninguna manera. En realidad, pareció bastante agradecido, como si aquella caricia fuera exactamente lo que había estado necesitando él también. Fui vagamente consciente de que nuestra conexión probablemente estaba escalando, y que el contacto físico se estaba empezando a volver un poco más importante para nosotros…pero decidí que no tenía la energía para ponerme a teorizar lo que aquello podría significa en ese momento.

Todo en lo que podía concentrarme era en lo bien que se sentía tocarle, de la manera en que fuera y por una vez me dejé llevar por el hecho de que algo en mi vida se sentía correcto, lógico y necesario. Por una vez no me vi abrumada por el peso que estos sentimientos pudieran significar para los dos, y simplemente me alegré de que él estuviera vivo.

\- Estoy bien – le aseguré, y carraspeé cuando noté mi voz un poco ronca – ¿Tú?

\- En perfectas condiciones.

Y lo parecía. A pesar de que su ropa aún estaba manchada de sangre, ya no tenía un gran agujero en su costado (cortesía de su prometida y su habilidad para blandir una barra metálica). Sus moretones habían desaparecido, y de ser posible, su energía también parecía haberse elevado, como si se hubiese sumergido en una siesta bastante poderosa.

Su mano cubrió la mía, aún en su mejilla, y cuando me miró a los ojos, fue con mayor importancia, como si tuviera algo significativo que decirme, pero que no se estaba atreviendo a dejar salir de su boca. No llegué a preguntarle al respecto, sin embargo, porque entonces el sonido de una pared retrayéndose sonó a mi espalda y Pai entró en la habitación. De la sorpresa, salté y accidentalmente rompí el contacto entre los dos.

\- Has despertado – declaró Pai, acercándose a la máquina - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Yo me aparté del camino para que Pai pudiese revisar a Kish, y traté de ignorar la forma en que mi cuerpo quería acercarse de nuevo, como si hubiese dejado algo importante atrás. Kish debió haber sentido algo similar, porque también pareció ligeramente incómodo.

\- Excelente – contestó él, sin prestarle más que lo mínimo de atención a Pai, y en su lugar dedicándose a mirarme de reojo.

\- Parece que has realizado una recuperación completa – anunció Pai – aunque debo decir que fue una tontería dejarte herir de esa manera.

Por su personalidad estoica, Pai siempre me había dado esa imagen de padre gruñón del grupo, y verlo regañar a Kish como un niño pequeño, no solamente confirmó mi teoría acerca de quién mandaba dentro de la nave, sino que también me dio gracia el intercambio, especialmente por la manera en que Kish rodó los ojos en clara rebeldía.

A Pai no pareció caerle demasiado bien su actitud, y su rostro cobró aún mas seriedad que de costumbre.

\- Hablo en serio, Kish – insistió Pai.

\- Sí, sí, lo sé – respondió él, de nuevo restándole importancia al asunto – pero como ves ya estoy bien.

\- Irrelevante, si yo no llegaba a tu lado de la manera rápida en que lo hice…

\- Pero lo hiciste, y te lo agradezco, ¿ahora podemos cambiar de tema?

\- No, no podemos cambiar de tema. Si vas a continuar actuando de manera irresponsable…

Kish saltó de la máquina al suelo y se cruzó de brazos. Miró a Pai fijamente a los ojos, demostrando que no se estaba dejando espantar por la amenaza.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejar de curarme? - preguntó Kish – Deja de hacerlo.

\- Eres un niño inmaduro…

\- Como si tú te quedaras atrás…

Decidí que estaba en presencia de una conversación muy tonta, y que de todos modos no estaba yendo a ningún sitio. No me quería meter en el medio, pero me pareció necesario aclarar algo:

\- En realidad yo estoy un poco de acuerdo con Pai – dije, dirigiendo una mirada apologética hacia Kish – te dejaste herir de gravedad y podría haber salido muy mal.

Kish fue a responder algo, pero se calló antes de que cualquier sonido escapara de su boca, y no sabía si el hecho de que conmigo estuviera menos predispuesto a discutir que con Pai podía ser considerado algo bueno o malo. Prefería no discutir con él, pero al mismo tiempo, prefería que fuera sincero conmigo, y que no guardara algo dentro suyo que pudiera lastimarnos después. Yo ya lo había hecho varias veces y sabía que guardarse la dudas no llevaba a nada bueno.

\- Sé que estabas intentado protegerme – expliqué, rápidamente, bajando la mirada al suelo porque estaba a punto de ponerme muy vulnerable y no me gustaba serlo – pero me asustaste…preferiría que no lo volvieras a hacer.

Recibí silencio como respuesta, y cuando aposté una mirada en dirección a los alienígenas, Pai parecía tan indiferente como siempre, pero me alegré de ver que Kish no parecía en absoluto molesto conmigo, sino que me miraba de forma comprensiva, como si pudiese entender perfectamente de qué clase de susto yo hablaba…y conociéndole, muy probablemente lo sabía. Podía estar equivocándome, pero apostaría a que él mismo se había sentido de esa manera hacia mí varias veces (no necesitaba de ninguna conexión para intuirlo). Diablos, por todo lo que sabía, quizás el miedo a perderme frente a sus ojos había sido la motivación que había encontrado para arrojarse como un suicida delante de mí y recibir una herida mortal a cambio.

Después de todo, el miedo era un factor poderoso en la toma de decisiones de la mayoría de las personas, y Kish podía resultar demasiado espontaneo para su propio bien. Su espontaneidad, sin embargo, me hacía preguntarme si no se despertaría algún día dentro de 1 año, o 5 o 10, lleno de arrepentimientos con respecto a mí. ¿Miraría su vida en retrospectiva y se daría cuenta por fin que no tenía razón alguna para salvarme la vida una y otra vez? ¿Se despertaría en un futuro (cercano o lejano al nuestro), y se preguntaría que había llegado a ver en mí en el pasado, que ameritara dejar su propia vida a un lado? ¿Se daría cuenta alguna vez que todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí era muchísimo más de lo que yo había pedido y merecía?

No estaba segura de la respuesta a ninguna de aquellas preguntas, pero lo que sí sabía, es que actualmente Kish estaba ofreciéndome muchísimo más de lo que un compañero, amigo, o lo que fuera que él representaba para mí, estaba generalmente dispuesto a dar, y yo no quería ser la razón por la que un día Kish pudiera saliera herido y la milagrosa máquina no fuese suficiente para salvarle. El mero pensamiento me causaba nauseas.

Cambié el peso de una pierna a otra y debo haber hecho una mueca, porque Kish me miró con sospecha y anunció:

\- Estás herida.

Fui a responder que no era nada, solamente una tonta torcedura o esguince, pero entonces Pai me dedicó una muy rápida mirada antes de volver la vista de nuevo hacia Kish.

\- Tiene lastimada su pierna, y quizás una o dos costillas facturadas – respondió Pai – pero continuando con el tema anterior…

\- ¿Por qué no estaba Ichigo en una de las máquinas? – preguntó Kish, de forma dura – tenemos más de una, ¿no es verdad?

\- Si pero, mi prioridad eras tú, y además, ella no quiso apartarse de tu lado.

Kish cruzó brevemente una mirada conmigo y por alguna razón sentí mis mejillas arder ligeramente. No es que fuera un secreto el hecho de que me había pasado 3 horas mirándole dormir, pero tampoco había estado preparada para que la información estuviese allí en el aire para ser abusada.

Por fortuna, Kish no hizo comentario al respecto. En su lugar, dio unos golpecitos en la máquina y me miró antes de prácticamente ordenarme como a un perro:

\- Ichigo, ven, entra aquí.

\- Ah…no, no, estoy bien – dije – iré a un hospital en cuanto vuelva a la Tierra.

\- No seas tonta, esto es mucho más rápido – respondió Kish, acercándose y tomando mi mano – estarás como nueva en poco tiempo.

Miré a Kish y miré la máquina, la cual ahora que alguien me estaba proponiendo entrar en ella por un tiempo indefinido, de repente me parecía incluso más pequeña y claustrofóbica. Dejando a un lado mis heridas, no tenía muchos deseos de meterme allí dentro.

Fui a rechazar su oferta, cuando Kish apretó mi mano en la suya muy ligeramente para llamar mi atención, y cuando le miré, sus ojos tenían un brillo inexplicablemente amable que me dejó callada. No eran demasiadas las veces en que veía esa emoción en él.

\- Descuida – me dijo – es perfectamente segura, y estaré a tu lado por si me necesitas.

Y de repente, tan rápidamente como había tomado mi decisión, esta se esfumó como por arte de magia. No puedo explicar exactamente por qué el saber que Kish estaría cuidándome del otro lado del vidrio descendía un poco mi nivel de claustrofobia…pero la verdad es que lo hacía. De alguna forma saber que él me esperaría y cuidaría desde el otro lado, me hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Asentí antes de cambiar nuevamente de opinión, y usando su mano como soporte, me metí dentro de la máquina hasta lograr recostarme sobre una camilla muy similar a la de los hospitales humanos, pero un poco más pequeña y más fría al tacto.

Respiré hondo y solté su mano para dejar que la tapa de vidrio se cerrara por completo. Iba a preguntar exactamente cómo funcionaba aquello, cuando entonces un gas con un olor un tanto dulce comenzó a llenar la pequeña cabina y tuve un segundo de pánico en que quise salir corriendo de allí dentro, pero enseguida empecé a sentirme muy cansada, y con los parpados pesados. Kish murmuró algo que no llegué a escuchar desde mi lado del vidrio, y entonces me quedé dormida.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche cuando Kish me teletransportó de vuelta a la Tierra. Me esperaba recibir una lluvia de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de mi equipo, pero extrañamente, mi celular estaba bastante silencioso. Lo reinicié para asegurarme de que me llegara bien la señal, y recibí un par de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Masaya, pero nada de mis amigas.

\- ¿Segura de que tu equipo está aquí?

Miré a Kish para responder pero él no me estaba prestando atención a mí, sino al edificio hecho pedazos frente a nosotros que alguna vez había sido el Café Mew. A pesar de que ya había visto el resultado del ataque de Saya, al parecer mi cerebro aún no había asimilado del todo el grado de destrozo, porque durante mis horas en la nave espacial de los ciniclones, había recreado una imagen que ahora mismo palidecía ante la que tenía frente a mis ojos.

Apenas quedaba nada del pequeño edificio en donde había pasado casi todas mis tardes trabajado, planeando estrategias o entrenando durante tres años, y los colores alegres que una vez habían sido parte de la fachada ahora parecían más apagados y más oscuros que nunca. Aquel no parecía mi Café Mew, aquel parecía un cementerio. Había cinta policial amarilla alrededor del derrumbe, lo cual significaba que el ataque se había dado a conocer a la población humana, y eso solamente podía ser malo para nosotros. Circunstancias de esta magnitud no podían dejar tanta evidencia atrás y seguir pretendiendo pasar desapercibidas ante el ojo público, pero al menos esperaba que se tachase como un accidente de cocina o algo similar, y que no fuera necesaria una investigación que no pudiésemos explicar.

De cualquier forma, teníamos un Café destruido, una base de operaciones desperdigada y un lugar central para nuestro equipo que ya no parecía ser nada.

 _Es solamente un lugar físico y puede ser reconstruido,_ me recordé, en un pobre intento por ahuyentar el dolor dentro de mi pecho, pero este no parecía muy apurado por retirarse, todo lo contrario, parecía que se había hecho un cómodo lugarcito dentro de mi cuerpo. Era una lastima que la milagrosa medicina alienigena no fuera lo suficientemente compleja como para también llevarse este tipo de dolor junto a las molestias físicas como costillas rotas, esguinces y moretones.

Sabía que en teoría, no debería sentirme tan miserable, después de todo, nadie de mi equipo había salido herido durante el ataque y eso era lo verdaderamente importante para nosotros. La piedra y el ladrillo podía reconstruirse, ordenarse de la misma manera para revivir nuestra segunda casa, o dejarla incluso mejor que antes. Un edificio no podía sufrir ni morir, y debería estar satisfecha de que aquella había sido nuestra única pérdida.

Sin embargo, no podía quitarme de encima el sentimiento de impotencia al ver uno de los lugares más importantes en el mundo para mí venido completamente abajo. Siempre me había sentido conectada con este sitio, incluso luego de nuestra pausa como Mews, o las veces que deseé no haberme convertido en superheroína, siempre había tenido mi conexión inquebrantable con el Café y mis amigas. Ahora la primera había desaparecido en una nube de polvo, y la segunda…no estaba segura que sucedía con la segunda.

Me pregunté vagamente cuantos objetos materiales, lugares físicos o personas tendría que perder hasta que el dolor fuera demasiado para mí, e incluso sin que mi cuerpo saliera herido yo terminase desapareciendo por completo.

\- Ichigo.

Me sobresalté al escuchar mi nombre y mi celular cayó al suelo. Me agaché para tomarlo y por fortuna, era uno de esos modelos viejos que resistían bastante bien a los golpes, porque con la cantidad de veces que se me caía el pequeño aparato, uno más moderno no habría podido conmigo.

\- Sí, creo que están aquí – respondí al fin, recordando su pregunta – no se me ocurre otro lugar en el que puedan estar.

 _Y quiero pensar que me habrían llamado de ser así…_

Kish volvió a mirar lo que quedaba del Café, y luego a mí.

\- No creo que esté muy…apto para reuniones por dentro – dijo, de manera un tanto cautelosa, como si pensara que me molestaría su comentario - ¿no hay ningún otro sitio en el que se junten cuando el Café no está…disponible?

\- No que se me ocurra – respondí, encogiéndome de hombros – este es nuestro lugar.

No esperaba que él lo entendiera, pero si mi equipo se sentía aunque sea un poquito similar a cómo me sentía yo, me parecía muy probable que aún siguieran allí mismo, buscando cualquier pista capaz de descifrar como nuestro sistema de seguridad no había sido capaz de detectar el explosivo que Saya había utilizado. Y lo encontraríamos, de eso no me quedaba duda.

Aproveché el momento para mandar un mensaje a mi grupo, y tras una espera de unos segundos en que nadie me contestó procedí a llamar a Lettuce.

\- Bien, ¿te dejo aquí entonces?

Lettuce no me atendía, así que corté la llamada. Iba a intentar con Zakuro, pero mis dedos se sintieron congelados sobre la pantalla de mi teléfono, y no quise hacer un nuevo intento.

Por alguna razón, estuve a punto de pedirle a Kish que no se fuera, y por fortuna me frené a tiempo antes de poder decir algo que ni yo misma estaba segura de poder explicar. El ataque se había terminado, y si bien todavía quedaba el asunto de Saya por resolver, no necesitábamos estar juntos para que yo me reuniese con mi equipo. Podía imaginarme la situación en mi cabeza y por las personalidades de Mint y Shirogane, estaba bastante segura que la presencia de Kish terminaría siendo contraproducente.

Ya había dedicado mi tarde a su lado, y ahora tenía que enfocarme en mis responsabilidades con mi equipo, lo tenía muy claro, pero entonces… ¿Por qué se me estaba haciendo tan difícil decirle que se vaya? ¿Por qué me sentía un poquito menos sola si estaba allí conmigo?

Kish debió haber tomado mi silencio como una señal positiva porque sacó algo dentro de sus ropas, y al entregármelo dijo:

\- Me voy entonces, si me necesitas, usa esto para comunicarte conmigo, Pai o Taruto. Solamente enciendes el botón del costado y hablas por aquí, ¿está bien?

Me quedé mirando el pequeño aparato que había utilizado esa misma tarde para llamar a Pai, y extrañamente me sentí un poco más aliviada de poder comunicarme fácilmente con Kish si es que la situación lo ameritaba. Estaba bastante segura de que aliviar mi nerviosismo había sido la intención de Kish al darme su comunicador, y me pregunté cuanto de eso había sido discernible en mi rostro, y cuanto había necesitado de la conexión entre los dos para saberlo.

Me resultaba extraño lo cercanos que nos estábamos volviendo en relación al otro, y lo fácilmente que parecíamos estar empezando a comprendernos. Me daba un poco de miedo pensar cuanto más cercanos podíamos hacernos…pero era un tema para otro día.

\- Gracias – respondí, por mucho más que el comunicador.

Él asintió y me saludó con su mano a modo de despedida. Tuve una milésima de segundo de aviso antes de que se teletransportara, y estuve a punto de utilizarlo para frenarle, no muy segura de que excusa utilizaría más allá de "necesito tu compañía" ahora mismo. Pero en esa milésima de segundo sonó mi celular, y me distraje lo suficiente como para dejarle escapar sin que llegase a tiempo a decir nada. Kish desapareció sin hacer ruido.

Miré la pantalla de mi celular, esperando ver el nombre de Lettuce en grandes letras rosas, pero vi un nombre completamente diferente en su lugar.

 _Masaya._

Me sentí congelada mientras veía el nombre de mi novio en la pantalla de mi celular, y a pesar de que usualmente atendía sus llamadas lo más rápido posible por pura felicidad, en aquel momento no estuve segura si sería una buena idea contestarle. Después de todo lo que había sucedido aquel día, había olvidado el pequeño descubrimiento que había hecho durante la mañana sobre nuestro aniversario.

Había intentado llamarle más temprano para disculparme, y si bien en ese momento habría sido capaz de llevar adelante una conversación lógica, ahora mismo no me parecía tener el cerebro en el carril correcto como para hacerlo. ¿Qué podría decirle para arreglar la situación? ¿Estaba siquiera enojado conmigo? ¿O simplemente había decidido que yo no valía la pena el enojo o la decepción? No estaba segura como se desarrollaría una conversación entre los dos ahora mismo, y parte de mí no quería tener una interacción con él que no fuera perfecta. Parte de mí no quería dar lugar a una pelea.

Estuve tentada de no atenderle. La única razón por la que lo hice, es porque sentía que le debía una explicación. Así que respiré hondo, y oprimí el botón verde sobre mi pantalla.

\- ¡Ichigo! ¡¿Estás bien?!

No me esperaba recibir un saludo tan efusivo, y perdí el tren de pensamientos que había comenzado a ordenar en mi cabeza.

\- ¡Ichigo! – volvió prácticamente a gritar Masaya al teléfono - ¡Dime que estas bien! ¡Vi en las noticias que hubo alguna especie de accidente, y necesito saber que estas bien!

 _¿Accidente? Ah, se refiere al ataque al Café,_ pensé. Al parecer las noticias viajaron bastante rápido durante mi tarde en la nave, porque si Masaya lo sabía debía ser información de conocimiento público.

Me hizo sentir un poco peor conmigo misma, porque significaba que mientras Masaya había estado intentando contactarme, yo apenas me había acordado del hecho de que tenía un novio probablemente muerto de la preocupación por mí. En mi defensa, había estado demasiado concentrada en cerciorarme de que Kish no muriera…pero esa no era exactamente una excusa para no llamarle en el momento en que estuve fuera de peligro.

\- Estoy bien – respondí, y enseguida escuché su respiro de alivio junto a mi oreja.

\- Gracias a Dios – dijo él, aún con la respiración agitada, pero un poco más calmado que antes - ¿Qué sucedió?

No estaba segura cuanto de esta información era mejor compartir con él, porque no quería ponerle en peligro si Saya averiguaba la importancia que tenía Masaya para mí, pero estaba muy cansada de secretos. Me encontré a mi misma contándole los eventos del día y me sorprendí de notar como la piedra dentro de mi pecho parecía estar haciéndose un poco más soportable. Supuse que había querido hablar de esto con alguien mucho más de lo que me había imaginado.

Le conté todo, incluso sobre Kish salvándome la vida, pero Masaya no hizo comentario al respecto. Dejé a un lado el tema del S`darak, y me dije a mí misma que era porque aquello no tenía nada que ver con el ataque, pero en realidad sospechaba que era porque no estaba del todo lista a compartir esta pieza de información con él. Al parecer, de una forma u otra, siempre terminaba cayendo en un secreto.

\- Que horrible situación – dijo él, en cuanto terminé – pero al menos están todas bien, ¿no?

\- Sí, todas estamos bien – contesté – voy a juntarme con ellas ahora a…hacer control de daños.

\- Claro, entiendo... ¿quizás podamos hablar más tarde o mañana?

¿Por qué me parecía que aquella sería una esas conversaciones que nunca tendríamos? Yo había olvidado nuestro aniversario y me merecía una pelea por eso, pero mi novio, mi perfecto, comprensivo, mas ángel que humano novio, parecía no tener interés alguno en remarcar mi error. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio se sentiría aliviada, pero yo estaba frustrada, como si me quedara algo en la garganta que no permitieran decir.

Claro, el ataque en el Café constituía la distracción perfecta para no tener que hablar de esto, al menos por el momento, porque para él, saber que yo estaba viva había sido más importante que cualquier tonta discusión, pero se estaba engañando a si mismo si pensaba que la postergaríamos para otro momento. Siempre habría un ataque, siempre habría una pelea contra algún alienígena amenazando la Tierra, y siempre tendría responsabilidades más importantes con las Mew que con él. Si jugaba bien las cartas, podría aplazar esta conversación para siempre, y hacerla desaparecer debajo de una alfombra metafórica.

Lamentablemente, yo no quería eso. Yo sí necesitaba la pelea.

\- ¿Ichigo? – Masaya dijo mi nombre a modo de pregunta – si prefieres otro día, no tengo…

\- Olvidé nuestro aniversario – anuncié de repente.

Y listo, ya estaba afuera.

Masaya se quedó callado unos segundos, y mi corazón latió tan fuerte que pensé que él lo podría escuchar a través del teléfono. Cuando volvió a hablar, fue con su tono tranquilo de siempre:

\- Descuida, Ichigo, no pasa nada.

Podría haberlo dejado por ahí, disculparme y seguir con nuestras vidas, pero aquel día me había privado de una pelea, ahora mismo no estaba para privarme de otra. Me sentí enojada, engañada incluso, y me potencié con los sentimientos negativos, los envolví alrededor de mí, me hice un poco más fuerte gracias a ello y los usé contra él.

\- ¿No pasa nada? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! – pregunté.

Silencio otra vez, solo que en esta ocasión, noté su confusión. Yo no era de hablar así, mucho menos con Masaya que jamás se había merecido que le gritaran, y sin embargo me encontré a mí misma haciéndolo, porque necesitaba sacar una respuesta de él. Incluso si esta me daba miedo.

Creí que volvería a decirme algo del estilo "no te preocupes, Ichigo" o "no es problema, Ichigo", porque era tan típico de él ponerse en el rol del novio comprensivo ante cualquier situación, pero me sorprendió cuando le escuché suspirar.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría que dijera?

\- No lo sé…- contesté sinceramente - dime… ¡dime que soy una egoísta! ¡Dime que soy una mala novia!

 _Dime algo real…_

\- ¿Por qué te diría eso, Ichigo? Yo no pienso esas cosas de ti…

\- Quizás no siempre, pero en ese momento, ¿no lo pensaste ni por un segundo? – le pregunté, con un poco de miedo a saber la respuesta - ¿No se te cruzó por la cabeza que estas en una relación con una persona completamente egoísta?

\- ¿Es este el momento para hablar de esto? - contraatacó él.

\- ¿Y cuando lo es, sino?

 _Nunca._ Esa era la respuesta. Para bien o para mal, Masaya jamás dejaba siquiera una pequeña entrada a una discusión, a pesar de la cantidad de veces que lógicamente deberíamos habernos metido en una. En algunas ocasiones me sentía como parte de una pareja perfecta por el simple hecho de que nunca peleábamos, pero estaba empezando a pensar que quizás aquello no era tan bueno, quizás nos estábamos guardando demasiadas cosas que se pudrían en nuestro interior, y explotaban luego. Quizás nos estábamos haciendo mal, y yo era la única dispuesta a verlo. ¿Que tanto estaba dispuesto a ver él, incluso si le parecía doloroso?

No era el momento para hablar de esto, pero nunca existiría uno mejor, así que lo estaba creando yo misma ahora.

\- Ichigo, ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! Sucede que olvidé el aniversario de 2 años con mi novio, eso sucede.

\- Son…cosas que pasan... - contestó, pero su tono no me pareció tan seguro, ni sus palabras tan claras.

\- Especialmente cuando sales conmigo, ¿no? - no pude evitar preguntar.

Vagamente me pregunté cuanto de todo lo que estaba saliendo de mi boca era a causa de mi propia culpa por este evento específico, y cuanto se había estado acumulando en mi interior desde hacía más tiempo. Pero eso no tenía sentido, ¿no es verdad? ¿Qué parte de su personalidad amable, afectuosa y comprensiva podía molestarme lo suficiente como para hacerme sentir esta bola de ansiedad dentro de mi pecho? ¿Qué podía haber de negativo en él como para hacerme sabotear nuestra relación en busca de una pelea?

Estaba consciente de que yo no era la persona más sencilla para salir, pero estaba poniéndome en un peor sitio a propósito con tal de conseguir una respuesta de su parte, con tal de recibir algo que por una vez no terminara en "no pasa nada, Ichigo" porque no me cabía en el cerebro la posibilidad de que él no estuviese enojado conmigo. Yo había olvidado una fecha tan importante para nosotros, ¿y él no tenía absolutamente nada que decir?

¿Realmente no le importaba, o me estaba mintiendo para preservar mis estúpidos sentimientos?

\- Yo no te culpo – dijo él, en su tono calmo, reconfortante de siempre.

\- No me estas entendiendo, yo me culpo a mí misma, y con razón. Hice mal contigo, ¿puedes al menos ver eso?

\- ¿Quieres que me enoje contigo? – preguntó él, confundido.

 _Quiero que me digas algo._

 _Quiero que te encuentres conmigo a mitad de camino._

 _Quiero que seas real por una vez, y no un príncipe de una película…_

\- Quiero…quiero… - comencé a decir, pero frené y suspiré porque ninguno de los pensamientos que atravesaban mi cabeza parecía el correcto - en verdad no sé que quiero.

Se hizo otro silencio, pero por alguna razón, este se sintió un poco diferente a los anteriores. Este se sintió más frío, incluso a través del teléfono. Masaya volvió a suspirar, y entonces me sorprendió con su respuesta:

\- Bueno…llámame cuando lo sepas entonces.

Se cortó la llamada, y a pesar de que me habría gustado pensar que había sido un error en la línea, no podía engañarme tanto a mí misma. Él me había cortado el teléfono…y con razón, después de todo lo que le había dicho ni yo misma habría querido seguir hablando conmigo, pero aún así dolía.

No estaba segura si esta constituía nuestra primera pelea, porque técnicamente yo era la única que había gritado, y él simplemente se había retirado de la conversación con un botón rojo en su pantalla, pero lo sentí como un cambio gigantesco en nuestra relación. Lo sentí como algo que si lográbamos no ignorar o barrer bajo la alfombra podía terminar de dos maneras: haciéndonos más fuertes como pareja…o lograr rompernos en dos.

Parte de mí quería volver a llamarlo, y parte de mí quería darle tiempo de asimilar todo lo que yo misma había estado sintiendo, y no estaba segura cual era el mejor método de acción en este caso. No estaba acostumbrada a discutir con Masaya, y no podía resolver esto de la misma manera en que resolvía discusiones con mis amigas, porque con él no tenía experiencia alguna, y no sabía si apreciaría más tener su propio espacio, o que le persiguieran. La indecisión me tuvo con el celular en la mano por un buen rato, mirando la pantalla en negro, hasta que esta cobró vida.

Esta vez fue el nombre de Lettuce el que apareció en letras rosas en mi pantalla, y atendí su llamada en un estado medio zombie.

\- Ichigo, ¿estas bien?

Esa era la pregunta del día, ¿no?

\- Sí, estoy bien – contesté - ¿Dónde están? Estoy en el Café, pero no las veo.

\- Estuvimos allí hasta hace un par de horas, pero luego se puso muy oscuro y terminamos yendo a la casa de Shirogane – respondió Lettuce - ¿no te…avisaron?

No, pero debía habérmelo visto venir. Nadie estaba muy feliz conmigo últimamente.

\- Iré para allá… - comencé a decir, pero Lettuce me cortó.

\- En realidad ya estamos terminando…estamos todas bastante agotadas y decidimos continuar mañana temprano, puedes sumarte entonces.

\- Ah, claro, está bien…si, es bastante tarde.

\- Te veré mañana, Ichigo.

Corté la llamada, y tras un par de segundos de mirar el Café un poco más, intentando encontrar algún pedazo de piedra que me recordara a la vieja fachada (y sin lograrlo) guardé mi teléfono y comencé mi camino hacia la casa de Mint. No estaba segura con que sueño me iría a encontrar esa noche, pero desesperadamente necesitaba apagarme, aunque fuera por un rato. Necesitaba desaparecer.

* * *

 **Hola, primero que nada quería agradecer sus comentarios en los capítulos anteriores, me alegro muchísimo que les esté gustando el camino que está tomando esta historia.**

 **Por otro lado, quería disculparme por tardar de nuevo en actualizar, este mes me costó muchísimo sacar este capítulo porque me cayeron un montón de trabajos que hacer al mismo tiempo y no pude hacer malabares con todo. Ya estoy comenzando a escribir el próximo capítulo y voy a intentar apurarme (se que lo dije varias veces pero de verdad lo intento). Gracias por la paciencia y espero que les guste lo que se viene!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Estaba metida en un salón de clases con más de 20 personas pero apenas notaba sus presencias; tenía un libro de historia abierto frente a mí pero apenas podía leer las palabras, y hacía al menos una hora que mi profesor estaba dando un monologo sobre algún tema que tendría que aprenderme de memoria para mis exámenes…y sin embargo, apenas notaba el sonido de su voz en mis oídos. Mi atención no estaba enfocada en ese día, o en ese minuto específico, ni siquiera estaba segura de que estuviera enfocada en la Tierra en absoluto, porque mayoritariamente mis pensamientos parecían estar dirigidos exclusivamente a criaturas extranjeras. Muy extranjeras.

Saya, para empezar.

Arrugué la hoja en la que había estado escribiendo la poca información que tenía disponible con respecto a Saya hasta el momento, pero que su revisión y análisis no me estaba sirviendo demasiado porque aquellos datos no eran suficientes como para dar respuestas a la cantidad de preguntas navegando por mi cabeza. La más grande de todas por ahora era, ¿Qué diablos le había hecho ella al Café?

Al no haber sido capaz de llegar a tiempo a la reunión la noche anterior, sabía que había bastante información que mi equipo no había compartido conmigo, razón por la cual, a primera hora de la mañana (luego de una noche de sueño inquieta y bastante inconclusa) había bombardeado a Mint con preguntas, pero o bien ella no había estado interesada en compartir las respuestas conmigo, o mi equipo estaba tan perdido como yo, y me conocía lo suficiente a Mint como para estar segura de que la segunda opción era la correcta.

Al parecer, la policía había declarado el ataque como una investigación abierta, y debido a que había oficiales casi todo el tiempo en el Café ahora mismo, aún no habíamos logrado llevar adelante nuestra propia investigación. Si existía alguna evidencia del ataque en cuestión, las posibilidades de que lo encontrara la policía eran bastante altas, lo cual no solo significaba una desventaja gigantesca para nosotros porque estábamos dándole tiempo a Saya de atacarnos nuevamente, pero además, nos estábamos arriesgando a exponer al mundo tanto la vida alienígena, como el proyecto Mew.

La información de la computadora que utilizábamos en el Café estaba encriptada por lo que sabíamos que no sería para nada sencillo acceder a ella, pero la documentación escrita dentro la cantidad de carpetas que solíamos tener en nuestra base de operaciones nos preocupaba bastante si llegaba a aparecer en manos equivocadas. Akasaka tenía la teoría de que probablemente todos los documentos (o al menos la gran mayoría de ellos) se hubiesen quemado o terminado completamente irreconocibles para cuando alguien los encontrara, pero no podíamos estar seguros hasta lograr revisar el sótano, y no podíamos revisar nada todavía porque no teníamos permiso para entrar en el Café.

La situación era un desastre por donde se la mirara, y me hacía preguntarme que tanto había planificado Saya para arruinarnos. Después de todo, sabía que su ataque no había sido diseñado para eliminarnos a todas, sino para alejarnos de nuestra base de operaciones, pero ¿con que objetivo? Había creído que al igual que para mí, la principal prioridad en la mente de Saya era la pelea y por eso nos había tomado con la guardia baja, sin embargo, estaba empezando a considerar la posibilidad de que quizás el Café había sido un objetivo más grande y dañino para nosotras. Quizás la desmoralización de mi equipo, el enojo, la confusión y la exposición al ojo público era exactamente a lo que ella había estado apuntando en cuanto voló en pedazos nuestra segunda casa. Quizás el destruir un simbolismo había sido una tarea mucho más importante, mucho más dolorosa que la pelea que le siguió después, porque sabía que nos dejaría sobre nuestro plato un problema mucho más grande que ahora mismo teníamos que dedicar todas nuestras energías para resolver.

Y no estaría equivocada.

Si Saya tenía la más mínima idea sobre lo duro que trabajamos todo el tiempo para ocultar nuestras identidades del resto de la población, entonces estábamos en un problema porque aquella era una pieza de información bastante importante que podía usar contra nosotras. Mientras las Mew estábamos en la oscuridad con respecto a nuestros enemigos, Saya y su séquito de figuras encapuchadas parecían estar aprendiendo sobre nosotras, juntando cartas bajo sus mangas para usar de la manera en que quisieran, y nosotras no tendríamos manera alguna de verlas venir hasta el momento en que nos explotaran en la cara.

Teníamos que conseguir más información, y rápido, pero era difícil hacerlo cuando nuestros únicos dos rehenes (que habíamos tomado de la pelea el día anterior) no comprendían nuestro idioma, ni nosotras el suyo. Incluso de haber querido compartir su información con nosotras (aunque sinceramente dudaba que ese fuera el caso) no había forma alguna de comunicarles las preguntas que nos interesaba saber, ni comprender las respuestas. No estaba del todo segura que íbamos a hacer con esos dos todavía, pero estaba empezando a dudar de su utilidad, al menos como potenciales espías.

 _Bueno, siempre esta Kish,_ pensé, aunque no estaba del todo segura de que eso fuera cierto en estos momentos, después de todo, él ya me había contado todo lo que sabía respecto a su prometida y su especie. Siempre podía intentar convencerle de aprender algo nuevo (particularmente la locación de su prometida no estaría mal) pero me parecía bastante obvio que ella ya no confiaba en él de la misma manera en que lo había hecho una semana atrás, y no estaría tan dispuesta a soltar la lengua ahora que sabía que él estaba de mi lado.

¿Cuál era el futuro de esa extraña relación a punto de convertirse en un matrimonio? No estaba segura, y sabía que no debería malgastar mi tiempo pensando en eso, pero me encontraba a mí misma volviendo al tema más veces de las que me gustaría admitir. ¿Qué diablos hacían ellos juntos? ¿Cómo mantenían aún la idea de casarse cuando el mero pensamiento de mi existencia era suficiente para causar que Saya se enloqueciera de esta manera? ¿Qué tan grande podía considerarse mi amenaza para gastar todo su esfuerzo y energía en intentar eliminarme?

Alienigena loca o no, ninguna de esas preguntas tenía sentido para mí.

\- ¡Mamomiya Ichigo!

Ante la mención de mi nombre a modo de grito, prácticamente salté sobre el asiento y cuando levanté la cabeza, mi profesor me estaba mirando con expresión enojada. Probablemente no había sido la única vez que había intentado llamar mi atención mientras estaba distraída.

Un tiempo atrás me habría sentido avergonzada, especialmente por las risas bajas (a mi consta, claro) de mis compañeros de clase, pero ahora mismo solamente estaba agotada y realmente no me importaba demasiado que tema sin importancia me había perdido sobre la lección. Aún así, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ser una alumna respetuosa porque no quería ganarme horas de detención.

. Lo siento – dije – estaba distraída, ¿podría repetirlo, por favor?

Mi profesor frunció el ceño, y me pareció que iba a reprenderme, pero quizás algo en mi mirada le mostró que estaba muy lejos de que me importara demasiado un castigo de secundaria, y cambió de opinión.

\- Es tu turno de leer – respondió él, volviendo a su asiento en el frente de la clase.

Miré mi libro abierto sobre un capítulo de la historia de Japón e intenté recordar quien había estado leyendo antes y sobre qué, pero hacía un buen rato que no había estado escuchando absolutamente nada más que mis propios pensamientos, y estaba positivamente perdida acerca de que párrafo en el capítulo me correspondía. Levanté la cabeza para confesar que no había estado prestando atención, cuando vi en una fila más adelante que la mía a un compañero de clase señalar un párrafo sobre la hoja con un dedo. Yo asentí y me puse de pie para comenzar a leer.

No recuerdo ninguna palabra que salió de mi boca, ni el tema general sobre el que aparentemente leí durante casi diez minutos seguidos, porque un gran porcentaje de mi cerebro aún seguía enfocado en ataques alienígenas: los ya ocurridos, y los que vendrían indudablemente en el futuro.

Afortunadamente mi lectura se dio por terminada cuando sonó el timbre, y luego de guardar todas mis cosas, tomé rápidamente mi mochila y salí del salón antes de que mi profesor tuviera la oportunidad de hablarme. Sin embargo, apenas salí al pasillo, mis pies se dejaron de mover, y tuve el repentino pensamiento de que no tenía ningún lugar al que quisiera ir. Por lo general pasaba mis recesos entre mis clases con Miwa o Moe, pero no estaba realmente de humor para explicar la manera apurada y un tanto desesperada en la que había desaparecido el día anterior, y sabía que si veía a mis amigas, se tocaría ese tema, o posiblemente, él por qué parecía estar evitando todo y a todos últimamente. Sabía que terminaría por necesitar torcer la verdad o directamente mentir, y no estaba de humor para eso ese día.

Siempre podía visitar a Masaya en su clase…pero luego de la discusión que habíamos tenido anoche, no estaba tan segura de que él quisiera hablar conmigo todavía, y siendo sincera, tampoco estaba tan segura de que yo tuviese mucho que decirle tampoco.

 _Llámame cuando lo sepas entonces…_

Eso era lo último que había oído de él antes de que me cortara el teléfono, y si me tomaba sus palabras al pie de la letra (en vez de cómo una simple descarga emocional de su parte), yo aún no sabía exactamente que había intentado decirle la noche anterior. Si me encontraba con él en ese momento, sentiría la necesidad de repetir una y otra vez lo culpable que me sentía, lo mala novia que estaba siendo últimamente, y terminaría remarcando su aparente inhabilidad para ver o ignorar mis acciones. De alguna forma me parecía que esa conversación no se dirigiría a ningún sitio producente, y yo aún no había averiguado por qué me había venido repentinamente la locura por ponerme a hablar de todo esto ahora.

Nuestra relación seguía siendo la misma que había sido siempre, nada había cambiado, pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan distinta? ¿Por qué parecía que estábamos encontrando problemas que no recordábamos haber pateado debajo de una alfombra?

Me moví fuera del camino para evitar chocar contra mis compañeros que estaban comenzando a salir del salón, y comencé a caminar sin un destino específico, solamente consciente de evitar el salón de clases de mi novio.

 _La novia del año vuelve a las andanzas,_ pensé.

Deambulé durante un rato por los pasillos de la escuela, buscando un sitio lo suficientemente aislado y privado como para descansar por unos minutos hasta que tuviera que volver al salón para la próxima clase, pero ninguno servía para mi propósito. Todos los lugares por los que pasaban se encontraban cerrados con llave, o con personas ya dentro, y yo realmente necesitaba estar sola por un rato.

Casi estaba deseando que mi celular sonase con el aviso de un mensaje del grupo de las Mew, porque la posibilidad de juntarme con mis amigas a planificar estrategias, o incluso a revisar los escombros de nuestro Café se me hacía más soportable que pasar otra hora escuchando a mi profesor hablar de problemas que se habían resuelto hacía un siglo atrás. Yo tenía problemas ahora, y que se pasaran las semanas sin que pudiera encontrar soluciones para ellos, se me estaba haciendo muy estresante para mi día a día.

Para bien o para mal, mi celular no sonó, lo cual tenía sentido porque Shirogane y Akasaka nos habían mandado a pretender tener vidas normales por el momento y no aparecernos por el Café hasta que la policía hubiese terminado su investigación. Nuestra doble identidad pendía de un hilo, y no necesitábamos atención indeseada sobre nosotras… ¡pero era malditamente difícil jugar a ser una adolescente normal cuando era tan claro que ya no lo era! Tenía demasiadas responsabilidades sobre mis hombros como para que pudiera sentarme durante horas en un taburete y olvidarme de que había una especie alienígena amenazando nuestro planeta. ¿Tenía que simplemente apagar mi cerebro durante el día y hacer creer al mundo que me importaba mínimamente cualquier cosa que no fuera la seguridad de la vida humana o incluso simplemente la mía? ¿Cómo estaban haciendo mis amigas con sus propias rutinas? Yo sentía que estaba a punto de enloquecer.

Aún quedaban unas tres horas hasta que la última campana del día sonara, y pudiera reunirme con mi grupo, pero esas tres horas parecían completamente inalcanzables. Esa cantidad de tiempo que usualmente me parecería normal, ahora mismo me sonaba eterna, y minuto a minuto que yo pasara fallando en mantenerme distraída con cosas mundanas, era un grado más que aumentaba a mi estrés sin razón alguna. Lo cierto es que en ese momento no tenía ninguna tarea que realizar como Mew Ichigo, y la versión humana de mí se me estaba haciendo completamente inútil encerrada en la escuela.

Necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien, necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba moverme…y no lo podría hacer encerrada en un salón de clase y metida en el uniforme incorrecto.

Consideré la posibilidad de volver a la casa de Mint, quizás descansar por un par de horas hasta que fuera tiempo de la reunión, pero no estaba segura de poder salir del edificio tranquilamente sin alertar a ningún profesor. Me había cruzado con varios en el camino, y a pesar de que no me habían prestado demasiada atención, tampoco había estado saliendo por la puerta o bajando por una ventana. Esos escenarios serían un poco más difíciles de ignorar.

El timbre sonó y el cansancio me cayó encima como una ola demasiado alta, demasiado sofocante y pesada para mi pequeño cuerpo. Había perdido el tiempo y ni siquiera había encontrado un lugar donde sentarme por un minuto en tranquilidad.

 _¿Adónde puedo ir?_ Pensé, a pesar de que estaba claro que tendría que estar haciendo mi marcha de vuelta al salón, pero mis pies parecían de plomo, y no encontré en mí la voluntad de darme la vuelta y volver hacia atrás.

Atravesé mi cerebro en busca de un lugar privado, idealmente apartado de todo y todos, y que me hiciese sentir mínimamente cómoda como para pasar el rato. Como si el pedido le hubiese llegado al mismísimo universo, se me vino a la cabeza una imagen que había visto unos días atrás y aún no había logrado olvidar: un gran ventanal cuya superficie cubría casi toda extensión de una pared normal, pero la vista que había podido ver detrás del vidrio podía considerarse cualquier cosa menos normal. En mi mente vi un fondo negro, decorado con pequeños puntos brillantes que había reconocido como estrellas, y lo suficientemente cerca como para apreciar su belleza, vi mi propio planeta flotando en el infinito.

Aún me asombraba el hecho de que yo, Ichigo Mamoiya, hubiese tropezado con semejante visión, y me pregunté si Kish estaría en ese momento dentro de su nave, mirando hacia afuera y maravillándose con la pobre visión que mi cerebro podía recrear para mí. Cerré los ojos, y me lo imaginé de pie…no, flotando, en el aire con las piernas cruzadas, ambas manos detrás de su nuca en su posición más cómoda, mirando por el gran ventanal y…

Sentí un ligero viento en mis oídos y me mareé ligeramente, como si hubiera cerrado una puerta de forma muy fuerte justo al lado de mi oreja, y la ventisca hubiese intentado tirarme al suelo. Solo fue un instante, y luego volví a sentirme firme sobre el suelo, pero cuando abrí los ojos, enseguida me di cuenta de que mis pies no estaban sobre la misma superficie en la que habían estado dos segundos atrás.

Ya no estaba en la escuela.

Lo primero que noté fue a Kish, de piernas cruzadas y flotando con las manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando hacia el gran ventanal que daba al mismísimo universo…exactamente como le imaginado en mi mente. Él estaba de espaldas a mí, por lo que no logró ver la expresión estupefacta de mi rostro, pero a pesar de que no hice ningún ruido, sí que notó mi presencia.

Dio un vistazo hacia atrás bastante vago, supongo que esperando ver a sus compañeros, y cuando notó que era yo quien se había aparecido, dirigió por completo su atención hacia mí y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Ichigo? ¿De dónde…cómo…? – comenzó a preguntar, y la expresión de su rostro fue tan confusa como la mía, me habría dado gracia si no hubiese estado estupefacta - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Pai o Tart te trajeron?

\- No…creo que lo hice yo – contesté, y me pellizqué el brazo solo para cerciorar de que no me había quedado dormida sobre el pasillo de la escuela y estaba actualmente alucinando – creo que me teletransporté.

Kish descendió hasta llegar al suelo y caminó hasta mí. Por la expresión en su cara, me pareció que también iba a pellizcarme para asegurarse de que yo no era ningún producto de su imaginación, pero se contentó con mirarme fijamente de arriba abajo, no demasiado convencido de la realidad de mi presencia.

Yo tampoco estaba del todo convencida de mi presencia, que digamos. Un segundo atrás había estado en un pasillo semi-vacío en mi escuela, y de repente me encontraba en el medio de una nave espacial alienígena con una vista de primera fila hacia mi propio planeta visto desde lo alto. Uno habría pensado que había terminado de enloquecerme, pero me habían sucedido suficientes locuras estas últimas semanas para no creer lo que mis sentidos me comunicaban. Puede que no tuviera la más mínima idea como había llegado allí, pero que me había movido de sitio, eso era claro.

\- Ah, es cierto que podías hacer eso – dijo él, por fin decidiendo que yo debía ser real - parece que estas aprendiendo a usar tu nueva habilidad.

\- No lo creo, yo no…no estaba haciendo nada específico – expliqué - fue un accidente…otra vez.

El día anterior ya había me había dado un susto al aparentemente teletransportarme espontáneamente mientras había estado escondiéndome del mundo en el baño de la escuela. Mi destino final en ese momento también había sido el interior de la nave espacial de los ciniclones, pero en vez de la sala con el gran ventanal, me había manejado para aparecerme en la sala de ejercicio, por alguna razón.

Mi intención había sido continuar explorando aquel episodio con la esperanza de poder recrearlo en algún momento de necesidad (especialmente en una pelea), pero gracias al caos del día anterior, la verdad es que no había tenido tiempo de volver a intentar teletransportarme, y había llegado incluso a olvidar que existía la posibilidad.

 _Bueno, no hay mejor momento para averiguarlo,_ me dije.

\- Una vez podría resultar accidental, pero ¿dos? – preguntó él, y yo no respondí porque me parecía que estaba realizando la pregunta para sí mismo en voz alta más que para mí - no lo creo, y además te teletransportaste en ambas veces al mismo destino, ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué?

\- ¿Sinceramente? No tengo idea de nada sobre lo que pasa conmigo últimamente.

Aquella respuesta era mucho más profunda de lo que estaba cómoda admitiendo, y aunque Kish no se perdió el suspiro que dejé escapar accidentalmente, o el tono absolutamente cansado de mi voz, por fortuna dejó pasar el tema y no preguntó nada al respecto. Suponía que ya debía conocer o asumir lo suficiente de todas formas, como para comprender que no estaba hablando por hablar.

\- Bueno, quizás podamos averiguarlo – dijo él entonces - ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando te teletransportaste?

\- Estaba en la escuela, caminando por el pasillo y buscando un sitio donde descansar.

Todo había ocurrido demasiado deprisa como para acordarme ahora mismo de los detalles, y ni siquiera estaba del todo segura de que nadie me hubiese visto. El pasillo por el que había estado caminando no había estado del todo vacío, pero esperaba que al menos nadie allí hubiese estado prestando la suficiente atención a una chica pelirroja desvaneciéndose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, porque aquello sería exactamente lo contrario a mantener el perfil bajo que Shirogane nos estaba obligando a mantener.

Kish asintió y volvió a dejarse caer de piernas cruzadas en el aire, con expresión pensativa en su rostro. Me sentí como un cuadro en una galería siendo meticulosamente observado y analizado, y me puse un poco ansiosa bajo su escrutinio.

Miré mi reloj solo para darme una excusa de alejar los ojos de la mirada intensa de Kish por un instante, y mascullé una palabrota al darme cuenta lo tarde que era para entrar a clase y lograr pasar exitosamente desapercibida luego de este pequeño episodio. Si volvía en ese momento, llamaría demasiado la atención a mí, y mi profesor se enojaría por mi tardanza, pero no había terminado de decidir si aquella probabilidad era peor a no aparecerme en absoluto y volarme la segunda hora de historia. Al final decidí que con cualquiera de las opciones, lo más probable es que me ganara igualmente la detención, pero al menos no volviendo a la escuela podía enfocarme en lo que realmente importaba y descubrir el alcance de mis habilidades.

Al menos ahora me sentía útil.

\- ¿Y por alguna razón pensaste en este lugar específicamente? – preguntó Kish, atrayendo mi atención hacia él otra vez.

\- Bueno, si, recordé esto – señalé con la mano hacia el gran ventanal a su espalda - pensé que sería un buen lugar donde esconderme por un rato, además me gusta la vista.

\- ¿Tuviste algún pensamiento consciente de querer dirigirte hacia aquí?

\- No, solo imaginaciones.

Él volvió a asentir, pero dudaba que estuviese llegando a alguna conclusión útil, o entendiendo mínimamente la situación, solo me estaba demostrando que me estaba escuchando. Yo tampoco entendía absolutamente nada del tema, así que no podía quejarme por no conseguir respuestas de otra persona de manera automática, aunque eso hubiese estado bastante bien, para variar.

\- Bien, supongo que tomaste la imagen de tu mente e intentaste llevarte a ti misma a este lugar, aunque fuera de manera inconsciente – razonó él - ¿crees que puedas hacer lo mismo si visualizas… no sé, tu casa, por ejemplo?

\- Ya lo intentamos ayer y no funcionó – le recordé, pero supuse que no podía hacer ningún daño volver a intentarlo.

Cerré los ojos, e imaginé mi casa. No la casa de Mint, en la que había estado viviendo por casi un mes, sino mi propia casa, con mi cuarto de paredes rosas, mi cama con edredón decorado con dibujos de fresas, mi ropa, mis accesorios, y todas esas cosas innecesarias pero de las que realmente quería verme rodeada de nuevo, porque necesitaba de esa familiaridad otra vez. Necesitaba ser la versión de mí que había dejado atrás junto con mis artículos personales.

Me imaginé a mí misma en el centro mismo de mi dormitorio…y no me fui a ningún sitio. Abrí los ojos, y la mirada expectante de Kish fue casi graciosa, pero la frustración en mí por no lograr controlar esto era demasiado grande como para reírme.

\- ¿Lo ves? – pregunté, tirando los brazos al aire – Nada

Kish dio vueltas alrededor de mí, como si estuviese buscando la respuesta a alguna pregunta que solo él conocía, y yo intenté quedarme quieta a pesar de que me sentía más que nunca como una estatua en un museo.

\- Es extraño – acordó él conmigo, apenas terminó la vuelta completa – es como si estuvieras siendo atraída a este sitio en particular, y no estuvieses necesariamente eligiendo el destino. ¿Estabas pensando en algo más aparte de esta imagen?

Iba a responder automáticamente que no, pero intenté darme un minuto para pensar y asegurarme de que era así, porque él estaba intentando más duro en ayudarme de lo que yo me estaba intentando ayudar a mí misma, y quería al menos colaborar.

Fue entonces cuando recordé un pensamiento muy simple que había tenido mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela. Una imagen que no parecía tener importancia alguna, pero que decidí compartirla con él de todas formas.

\- Bueno… si, en realidad estaba pensando…en ti – admití.

Él se sorprendió tanto como yo, y vi en su rostro una expresión muy honesta y muy cruda en él, que no estaba acostumbrada ver, y por lo tanto, se me hizo imposible de identificar. La vi por un segundo antes de que la cubriera con una usual capa de humor, una sonrisa y un guiño a modo de distracción.

\- ¿En mi? Haciendo cosas malvadas, asumo – bromeó.

Para ser Kish, aquel había sido un muy pobre intento por aparentar indiferencia, pero al igual que él, yo también dejé pasar el tema sin comentar algo al respecto.

\- No, nada demasiado dramático – contesté - solo te imaginé ahí sentado mirando hacia afuera.

\- ¿Exactamente como me encontraste?

\- Aja.

Kish se quedó pensativo por un instante, mirando hacia mí con el ceño fruncido en concentración y las manos sobre las caderas. No estaba segura cómo ni por qué, pero me parecía que estaba llegando a algún asomo de respuesta. ¿Cuál? No tenía ni idea.

\- ¿Pensaste en mí también ayer? – preguntó de repente.

Las mejillas me picaron un poco, por alguna razón, y estuve a punto de contestarle de forma negativa simplemente por hábito. Cuando Kish se acercaba solo un poco a temas que pudieran tener algo que ver con él, especialmente estos días, me encontraba a mí misma poniéndome muy rápidamente a la defensiva. Algo en hacerle saber que él había estado recorriendo mis pensamientos durante un escaso minuto el día anterior no solo se me hacía un poco extraño, sino que también me parecía estar compartiendo algo un poco personal, como si tuviera una importancia mucho más grande de la que en realidad tenía.

 _No tiene ninguna importancia,_ me aseguré.

No le estaba confesando sentimientos, ni le estaba haciendo creer algo que no era con respecto a mí, ni me estaba poniendo a mi misma en un lugar vulnerable o débil. Era una conversación completamente normal, y era mi cerebro el que la estaba llevando por sitios que no tenía sentido transitar. Estaba exagerando y eso era todo.

Así que respiré hondo y contesté un poco de mala gana:

\- A decir verdad sí, lo hice.

\- ¿En qué pensaste?

\- En ti entrenando – contesté, un poco incómoda – no sé bien por qué, a decir verdad.

Kish asintió y mantuvo su expresión pensativa, como si estuviera buscando la última pieza del puzle que venía haciendo por las últimas horas. De repente pareció ocurrírsele algo, y fue como si se le encendiera una lamparita sorbe la cabeza.

Lentamente, Kish comenzó a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Me dejarías intentar algo?

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunté, con sospecha.

\- Solo un…experimento – respondió él solamente, aún con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja – es simple: solo piensa en mí.

 _¿Qué?_

Si se le había zafado a Kish un tornillo ahora era un muy mal momento.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- Solo piensa en mí.

Con aquel último críptico, confuso e irracional mensaje, Kish desapareció frente a mis ojos. Me quedé mirando el espacio vacío frente a mí y preguntándome que maldito experimento pensaba hacer conmigo, y cómo diablos podía ayudarme.

 _Esto es tan ridículo…_

¿De qué tenía que ponerme a pensar exactamente? ¿Solamente sobre él? Las posibilidades eran infinitas. Podía recordar un momento específico compartido en el pasado entre Kish y yo, o podía imaginarme uno completamente diferente y totalmente irreal que jamás había ocurrido ni ocurriría, como… no sé, Kish…lavando platos, o barriendo el piso de una cocina.

Aquellas eran actividades que no me le imaginaba ni por un millón de años haciendo, más que nada por lo mundano del asunto, y también porque tampoco me parecía la persona más responsable como para hacerse cargo de las tareas típicas del hogar. Me parecía más creíble verle, por ejemplo, gastándole una broma a Pai, quizás en su laboratorio mientras este trabajaba en uno de sus experimentos. Esa situación sí que podía imaginármela: el alienígena más grande sentado frente a un escritorio trabajando diligentemente, y Kish a su espalda mirando sobre su hombro y espiando su trabajo, quizás incluso haciendo alguna pregunta estúpida del estilo…

La sensación de mareo repentina volvió a hacer acto de presencia, y cerré los ojos para contener el mareo. Fue como un torbellino que me sacudió el cuerpo, pero tan solo por un instante, y luego volví a sentirme firme sobre mis pies.

Fue entonces cuando escuché su voz:

\- Bienvenida, gatita.

Abrí los ojos, y allí estaba Kish, flotando a espaldas de Pai, quien había estado intentando trabajar, pero ante el saludo de Kish hacia mí, se había distraído con mi presencia y dejado su trabajo a un lado. Al parecer, yo de repente me había vuelto un poco más importante que cualquier investigación que hubiese estado realizando.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Pai, confundido.

\- Es exactamente lo que yo quiero saber – respondí, a pesar de que la pregunta no había sido para mí.

\- ¿Cómo llegó ella aquí?

\- La pregunta del millón, pero antes quiero saber: ¿Cómo diablos estoy haciendo esto?

Kish nos miró a Pai y a mí como si estuviera presenciando un partido de ping pong, uno especialmente divertido porque no dejó de sonreír durante el intercambio. Al parecer él comprendía algo que ni su compañero ni yo entendíamos del todo, porque en vez de contestar a nuestras preguntas (claramente dirigidas a su persona por nuestras miradas confundidas y enojadas) simplemente se dejó caer en su posición cómoda de piernas cruzadas.

\- Necesito corroborarlo una vez más – explicó Kish - probemos de nuevo.

\- ¿Probar qué? – pregunté - No entiendo…

Pero no llegué a terminar la frase, o al menos, él no llegó a escucharla porque se teletransportó nuevamente fuera de allí y me dejó hablando sola. Bueno, no totalmente sola porque allí estaba Pai, pero su presencia no me servía para nada. Por una vez en la vida parecía que yo no era la persona más confundida en la habitación.

\- ¿Qué esta…? – comenzó a preguntar Pai.

\- Ahora no – respondí, subiendo la mano para interrumpirle.

Cerré los ojos y volví a hacer lo mismo que había estado haciendo antes (a pesar de no comprender aún lo que eso significaba pero totalmente dispuesta a repetirlo) y pensé en Kish, dejando que mis pensamientos me llevaran por donde estos querían ir, porque parecía que estaba logrando mejores resultados de esa manera.

Fue más sencillo esta vez, casi enseguida me vino la imagen de Kish sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre una cama…no, no cualquier cama, su propia cama, en su dormitorio…y antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ya me había aparecido allí.

De nuevo, me lo encontré sonriente y pícaro, aunque por unos instantes pareció haber dos versiones de él mismo en esa habitación, pero cuando pestañeé se unieron en una sola.

\- ¿Puedes no desaparecerte así como así? – pregunté, ya un poco molesta, y con un dolor de cabeza comenzando a formarse en mis sienes.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó él flotando hacia mí – si puedes seguirme adonde sea.

\- Pero me dejas con la palabra en… espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con que puedo seguirte?

Él sonrió…y volvió a desaparecer.

 _Maldito alienígena molesto… ¿Por qué no puede quedarse quieto un minuto?_

Cuando me teletransporté como por…4 o 5 vez ese día (no estaba segura de la cuenta) reaparecí en la habitación con el gran ventanal, donde había comenzado un rato atrás, e inmediatamente me sentí como si alguna comida me hubiese caído mal. Tragué saliva y me llevé la mano a la garganta, muy consciente de que estaba muy cerca de vomitar, pero decidida a no hacerlo.

La habitación me giró por más tiempo que en las otras ocasiones, y tuve que sostenerme de una pared a mi lado para sentir que estaba sujeta a algún sitio firme y que no me caería al suelo.

\- Quiero decir que puedes teletransportarte al sitio en el que yo me encuentro actualmente, o parece algo similar, al menos – explicó Kish, como si la conversación que habíamos comenzado en su cuarto no hubiese sido cortada por su acto de teletransportación.

Posiblemente iba a continuar probando su pequeño experimento, porque estaba claro que se la estaba pasando de lo lindo con su propio conejillo de indias humano, pero entonces me vio la cara, o quizás la mano con la que aún me sostenía de la pared de forma inestable, y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó, acercándose hasta mí.

\- Creo que tengo nauseas – respondí, respirando hondo y lento.

\- Quédate aquí.

Él se teletransportó y yo no tuve ningún deseo de seguirlo. Por ese día, y posiblemente por el resto de mis días, ya había tenido suficiente con la idea de moverme de un lado a otro con el pensamiento. Caminar era suficiente para mí, muchas gracias.

Kish volvió a aparecer con un vaso de agua y me lo entregó. Yo tomé pequeños sorbos hasta sentir como la habitación comenzaba a moverse un poco más lentamente y por fin detenerse del todo.

\- ¿Siempre te sientes así cuando te teletransportas? – pregunté – ¿como si acabaras de salir de una licuadora?

\- Solamente al principio – contestó el – luego el cuerpo se acostumbra. Es un efecto secundario bastante común en nuestra especie, especialmente en niños cuando empiezan a entender la habilidad.

\- Así que tengo la habilidad de un niño, perfecto.

Le devolví el vaso de agua a Kish y él lo depositó sobre una repisa en la pared más cercana. No estaba segura de que esa repisa hubiese estado allí un segundo antes, pero rápidamente decidí que no me importaba demasiado averiguar si era así o no. La nave de los ciniclones funcionaba de maneras demasiado extrañas para mi gusto, y me dolía la cabeza intentar comprender cada una de ellas.

\- No cualquier niño, uno ciniclón – bromeó él, y cuando vio que yo no estaba para reírme de ningún chiste, se puso serio – pero creo que al igual que nosotros en teoría podrías fácilmente entrenar a tu cuerpo para sobrellevar el malestar.

 _¿Fácilmente?_ Lo dudaba muchísimo.

\- Creo que necesito sentarme – dije, porque todas las vueltas me habían agotado.

\- Ven aquí.

Kish me ayudó a alcanzar un sitio frente al gran ventanal, y con un desliz de sus dedos en la pared, hizo aparecer un par de asientos para nosotros. Me senté pesadamente, y a pesar de que eran demasiado duros como para ser considerados cómodos, agradecí inmensamente dejar caer mi peso sobre un mueble.

\- Si me esperas aquí un minuto, te traeré algo de comer.

\- No, no es necesario...

\- Créeme – me dijo – quieres comida.

Iba a protestar, pero Kish volvió a teletransportarse y me dejó otra vez con la palabra en la boca. Decidí no estresarme con el tema, volví la vista hacia el ventanal frente a mí, y dejé que los problemas me resbalaran fuera del cuerpo, aunque fuera por un rato.

La visión de mi propio planeta a la distancia me hacía sentir pequeñita en comparación con semejante extensión de tierra y mar, y por alguna razón eso me agradaba. Algo en el hecho de comprender la cantidad de personas que estaban allí abajo actualmente atravesando sus propias rutinas, sus propios problemas y viviendo vidas, quizás más o menos tumultuosas que la mía pero aún así igualmente importantes, me generaba una perspectiva un tanto más amplia. Después de todo, era sencillo olvidarse que existía un mundo entero alrededor de uno mismo, con otras personas que también sufrían, amaban y estaban tan confusas como uno acerca de sus decisiones.

Mis problemas eran grandes, difíciles y tomaban mucha más energía de mí de la que algunas veces quería dar, pero no era la única en aquel masivo planeta lleno de vida a la que le pasaban cosas malas. No era la única que tenía que levantarse, resolver sus problemas y seguir adelante. No podía conocer las dificultades de cada persona, porque jamás me daría el tiempo ni la vida, pero sabía que había todo un mundo de gente alrededor de mí que salía adelante día a día, y yo era parte de esa resistencia.

Saber que no estaba sola, que mi presencia era intrascendente en la suma de las cosas, que el mundo seguiría girando una vez que yo no estuviera porque siempre lo había hecho…me daba paz. Mew o no, ahora mismo me sentía pequeñita en la distancia, y me agradó la sensación. Se sentía mejor no sentir tanto peso sobre mis hombros, aunque fuera por un rato.

Kish volvió en cuanto comencé a sentirme un poco mejor, y el olor que atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a mi nariz me hizo agua la boca. De repente mi estómago despertó como de un pesado sueño, y me abalancé sobre la comida casi sin mirar a Kish, o agradecerle.

\- Teletransportarse quema mucha energía, y puede dar un hambre voraz – me explicó, a pesar de que yo no había preguntado, estaba muy ocupada embutiéndome el sándwich en mis manos.

Comí sin casi respirar por unos minutos, y cuando mi estómago se contentó con el contenido, por fin pude subir la cabeza y mirar a Kish. Él se había sentado a mi lado sobre el asiento libre, a pesar de que podía flotar en el aire, y me estaba mirando con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Un tintineo me atravesó el estómago, pero esta vez no tuvo nada que ver con mareos, ni con hambre.

Terminé el sándwich de un último bocado, y carraspeé para aclararme la garganta.

\- Entonces, ¿crees que estoy limitada a teletransportarme solamente al sitio en donde te encuentras? – pregunté, intentando atraer el tema a lo importante- ¿Es eso normal? Y me refiero en términos ciniclones.

Hacía rato que me había alejado de la barra de normalidad en términos humanos.

\- Nada de esto puede considerarse normal, Ichigo – me explicó él - no es una habilidad que deberías poseer, pero es posible que al igual que con el S`darak, tampoco sea algo permanente.

\- ¿Crees que podría desaparecer esto también?

\- No lo sabremos con certeza hasta que el S´darak no termine su curso.

 _Y pueden pasar meses o años hasta que eso pase,_ me recordé, con un poco de miedo. ¿Cómo podría soportar años de esto? ¿Quién podría?

El único con posibles respuestas a esta nueva problemática de la que nadie entendía absolutamente nada, era Pai, pero al nunca haberse visto enfrentado a una leyenda cobrando vida frente a sus ojos (porque aparentemente el S´darak era básicamente eso: una estúpida leyenda sobre almas gemelas) no estaba muy seguro de cómo avanzar en su investigación para eliminarlo o aunque fuera reducir su poder, si es que eso era posible. En base a los cuentos de cuna de los ciniclones, al parecer el S´darak tenía un ciclo específico dependiente de la pareja en cuestión, y una vez alcanzado, este desaparecía por sí solo, pero nadie podía estar seguro exactamente cuando este ciclo podría llegar a su fin, así que por el momento, estábamos atascados.

Bueno, no completamente atascados, pero la otra alternativa no era viable en absoluto. Pai tenía la teoría de que si el S`darak era una fuerza que intentaba unir a dos personas, entonces el final de un ciclo podría llegar más rápidamente si la pareja se…acercaba más deprisa. No estaba segura exactamente qué tan cerca podríamos acercarnos el uno al otro antes de que el maldito ciclo llegara a su fin, pero había decidido firmemente que no estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Mantener una relación física con Kish estaba muy al fondo en mi lista de maneras de resolver un problema.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarme qué tan firme sería mi decisión en el futuro lejano…o cercano. En los últimos días, cada vez más frecuentemente había sentido una necesidad bastante grande de tocar a Kish, o permitirle tocarme, y estaba bastante segura que de no haber estado concentrada, mi cuerpo habría actuado por sí solo y llevado a cabo órdenes que mi cerebro jamás habría dado en otras circunstancias. Me sentía atraída hacia él, incluso ahora, a su lado mientras él me miraba con esos ojos dorados clavados en los míos, y su olor que llegaba hasta mi nariz de una forma que nunca me había resultado intoxicante, pero ahora mismo me lo parecía.

Me encontré a mi misma frenando a mis manos de acercarse para pasar mis dedos entre su pelo, y no estuve segura, pero me pareció ver un atisbo de decepción en sus ojos, antes de que lo escondiera detrás de una máscara.

\- Te ves cansada – dijo él de repente, creo que para cambiar de tema – ¿No quieres descansar un rato?

\- Ah…no…no, tengo cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Cómo volver a la escuela y no prestar atención en clase?

\- Estaba prestando atención – contesté, con un tono de falsa ofensa – soy una buena alumna, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿De qué fue la clase?

Abrí la boca para responderle aunque fuera una mentira, pero me di cuenta de que estaba más cansada de lo que pensaba porque no se me ocurrió nada en absoluto que decir más allá de:

\- De historia.

Kish sonrió a conciencia porque mi falta de detalles era de por sí una respuesta.

\- Bien, hoy quizás no estaba del todo concentrada– respondí al fin – pero por lo general presto atención…a veces.

\- Aja.

Rodé los ojos, y di un bostezo que me dejó casi dormida sobre mi asiento. El respaldo no era lo suficientemente alto como para sostener mi cabeza, por lo que no intenté recostarme, pero de repente el suelo blanco, frío e inmaculado bajo mis pies, me pareció el lugar más cómodo donde tirarme a dormir. O desmayarme, una de dos.

\- Lo digo en serio, Ichigo, estas a punto de quedarte dormida, vuelve a tu casa a dormir. O duerme aquí, si quieres.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En tu cama? – bromeé.

\- Solo si eso quieres – respondió él, y sentí en su tono más que vi su guiño – pero no, tenemos más cuartos disponibles.

\- No, te agradezco pero tengo…

\- Que dormir – terminó él por mí y me tomó del brazo para ponerme de pie- apenas puedes mantenerte despierta.

Iba a protestar, pero me ganó otro bostezo, y Kish me arrastró hacia una pared opuesta de la sala. Tocó un par de botones en la pared, y una sección de esta se retrajo hacia arriba. Me llevó con él al interior y por unos segundos no vi nada más que oscuridad hasta que se encendió una luz y un cuarto igualmente desnudo me recibió.

\- Ven – dijo, señalando hacia una cama en el medio de la habitación.

\- No puedo quedarme dormida – le expliqué – tengo que reunirme con las Mew en tres horas y…

\- ¿Prefieres que te teletransporte a la casa de Mint para que duermas?

Pensé en la posibilidad y decidí que no estaba lista todavía para recibir otro traslado a través del espacio, y arriesgar la posibilidad a que el sándwich fuera a rebelarse dentro de mi estomago. Negué con la cabeza.

\- Te despertaré en tres horas para tu reunión, ¿está bien? – me aseguró Kish – una siesta no va a hacerte daño, Ichigo.

No me ayudaría demasiado tampoco, porque los sueños me dejaban bastante cansada como para recibir realmente un descanso, pero era mejor que nada, y asistir a la reunión un poco más revitalizada no estaría mal.

Tanteé la cama con un dedo, medio esperando que fuera una piedra, pero inesperadamente el colchón era tan suave como el de mi propia cama.

\- ¿Prometes despertarme?

\- Lo prometo.

Estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir discutiendo, y demasiado cansada como para no aceptar y agradecer su propuesta. Me dejé caer sobre la cama, y en cuanto la almohada recibió mi cabeza enseguida comencé a sentir como la conciencia se me volaba a algún lugar muy, muy lejano. Vagamente noté que Kish me tapaba con lo que asumí era una manta, y las luces se apagaron.

Cerré los ojos y me acomodé contra las almohadas.

\- Dulces sueños – susurró él.

Le habría dicho que yo ya no tenía sueños dulces, sino simplemente pesadillas confusas y demasiado reales sobre una vida que no era la mía, pero me quedé dormida antes de poder desarrollar completamente el pensamiento, y luego dejó de importar.

* * *

 **Bueno, sinceramente hay una escena en particular que estoy queriendo escribir hace meses y había calculado que fuera a pasar en este capítulo. Comencé a escribirla, pero me di cuenta que este capítulo se me había alargado un poco demasiado, y decidí dividirlo en dos partes, así que esa escena específica va a quedar para el siguiente (supongo que va a ser pronto porque ya empecé a escribirlo pero como saben, suelo tardar a veces). Espero que les guste adonde se dirige la historia y aprecio cualquier comentario de su parte! Muchas gracias!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Si algo estaba comenzando a entender sobre los sueños que plagaban mis noches, era que no seguían un orden cronológico, ni tampoco tenían problema en repetirse una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza como un disco rayado. No estaba segura cuantas veces había soñado ya con un recuerdo de tres años atrás (cuando Kish me había visto desde lo alto de un edificio caminando por la calle, y descendido casi en vuelo para sorprenderme con el que se convertiría en mi primer beso) pero tenía la escena sabida casi de memoria.

Sabía perfectamente en qué momento me inclinaría hacia abajo, y me vería a mí misma desde la perspectiva de Kish. Sabía cuando Masha empezaría a chillar con su usual alarma de peligro. Sabía en qué instante tomaría la decisión de arrojar mi cuerpo hacia adelante y dejarme caer al vacío. Había visto, olido, escuchado y sentido esa misma escena las suficientes veces como para estar completamente segura de cómo se desarrollarían los hechos, y de qué forma terminaría para dar paso a un nuevo sueño...o al menos, pensé que lo sabía.

En el momento en que me dejé caer hacia adelante, la escena cambió frente a mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y no podía recordar ninguno de mis sueños haciendo algo igual. Mientras caía, noté como la Ichigo de 14 años, Masha, e incluso la misma acera en la que caminaba desaparecían frente a mis ojos, y me atravesó la extraña sensación de que aquel no era un sueño normal, de que algo estaba mal. Especialmente por el hecho de que estaba completamente consciente de estar viviendo la experiencia no desde la vida de Kish, sino desde la mía propia, y de alguna forma no se sentía exactamente como un recuerdo viejo.

Tampoco ayudaba demasiado el hecho de que continuase cayendo.

Y cayendo.

Y cayendo.

A mi cerebro le costó un par de segundos para adelantarse a los hechos, pero en el momento en que comprendí que aquel no era ningún sueño, desperté de mi estado somnoliento durante una caída tan alta que apenas llegaba a ver el suelo, pero el cual sabía que estaba acercándose paulatinamente hacia mí. O más bien, yo hacia él.

Grité pero el viento ahogó mis gritos, me heló la garganta como si hubiese tragado hielo, y por un segundo no pude respirar. Moví brazos y piernas como un pez fuera del agua con tal de encontrar un soporte de algún tipo, cualquier cosa que sirviera, pero allí no había nada. Estaba cayendo… ¡estaba cayendo y no había nada de lo cual sostenerme o con lo cual frenar mi caída! Así que grité, y grité, a pesar de que nadie estaba ahí para escucharme porque no gritar no era una opción, y mientras los segundos pasaban y gritar no me ayudaba en absoluto, mi mente se convirtió en un torbellino de pánico, y comencé a ver el suelo cada más cerca, más cerca, más cerca y…

Sentí que golpeaba algo entonces, algo solido que me dolió en el costado pero apenas noté el dolor, porque ese algo me sostuvo, y fue como un ancla en el medio de una tormenta. Yo me sujeté de lo que fuera que tenía a mi alcance con toda la fuerza que mi pequeño cuerpo permitió, y entonces finalmente toqué el suelo…pero no tras una imposible caída, sino como el resultado de un pequeño salto de una cama al piso.

O más bien, exactamente como eso.

Me costó unos instantes comprender que no estaba muerta en el suelo, y que sobre mí no había una gran expansión de cielo azul sobre el que había estado cayendo, sino un techo solido de color blanco sin ningún decorativo. Una mirada sobre mi hombro me permitió ver una cama que no era la mía, y frente a mí vi a Kish sosteniéndome como si la vida le fuera en ello. Su mirada taladró la mía con más preocupación de la que había visto nunca en una persona.

\- Ichigo, respira…ya estás bien.

 _¿Qué respire?_ Me pregunté vagamente, mientras miraba hacia todos lados en busca de un hoyo en el techo, o de la marca que mi cuerpo debería haber dejado en el suelo con semejante caída, pero no había ninguna señal de que mi experiencia hubiese ocurrido en un lugar externo al interior de mi mente.

¡Pero no había sido una pesadilla! O al menos, no se había sentido como una. Podía sentir todavía la garganta helada y cerrada, y el nudo en mi estomago estaba apretado tan fuerte que dudaba que pudiese pasarme comida por allí dentro nunca más. Y cuando pestañeaba aún podía ver el suelo acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí, tan rápido que no llegaba a vislumbrar ningún elemento de manera nítida. Podía ver borrones que podrían haber sido personas o hormigas debajo de mí, tan pequeños e indefensos pero haciéndose más grande con cada metro que descendía hacia ellos.

Comencé a marearme a pesar de que no estaba de pie, y por alguna razón mi visión comenzó a hacerme más oscura.

\- Ichigo – repitió Kish, tomándome de los hombros con un poco más de fuerza – respira.

 _¡Estoy respirando!_ Quise gritar, pero no pude hacer atravesar ningún sonido por mi garganta, y cuando lo intenté nuevamente, me di cuenta de que ni siquiera podía hacer entrar aire a mis pulmones. El miedo reapareció dentro de mi mente al comprender que estaba teniendo alguna especie de ataque de pánico, y no estaba segura como manejar aquella situación. Esta vez el terror me sacudió con la fuerza de un huracán, y estúpidamente comencé a ahogarme con el propio aire que no lograba respirar.

Kish se movió para ayudarme a recostar en el suelo sobre mi espalda y volvió a repetirme que respirara y a asegurarme de que todo estaba bien, pero a pesar de que mi pecho se movía de forma violenta, y estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas seguir su consejo, no estaba logrando el simple objetivo. La oscuridad en el borde de mis ojos creció un poco más, y me sostuve fuertemente del brazo de Kish, clavando mis uñas en su piel pero sin poder aflojarme porque estaba aterrada…aterrada y ahogándome, y no tenía idea como salvarme a mí misma.

¡Dios, esa caída! ¿Por qué aún podía verla? ¿Por qué podía sentirla? ¿Por qué podía imaginar el dolor de caer contra el suelo cuando no había pasado? ¡No podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de…!

\- ¡Ichigo! – me gritó Kish, a pesar de que estábamos tan cerca yo apenas podía escucharle entre los gritos en mi cabeza – concéntrate en mí.

Imposible. No podía concentrarme en nada, no podía pensar, solo podía ver esa caída, y el suelo cada vez más cerca. Solo podía imaginarme a mí misma aplastada como un bicho, mi pelo rojo en contraste contra el asfalto.

Mi mente era como un enjambre de abejas que habían escapado luego de que su colmena fuera violentamente sacudida. Cada pensamiento volaba aterrado de un lado a otro, y golpeaban dentro de mi cabeza de forma dolorosa antes de continuar corriendo enloquecidos. ¿Cómo iba a concentrarme en cualquier cosa que no fuera mi propio miedo?

La mano de Kish me sostuvo del mentón y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

\- Respira – volvió a repetir – solo respira.

 _Respira…_

Aquella palabra se coló en mi cabeza y fue un pensamiento calmo, pacífico, y que no me causaba dolor o confusión alguna, por lo que lo seguí e intenté comprender como llevar a cabo una sugerencia tan simple. Me enfoqué en los ojos de Kish y él me habló en ese mismo tono relajado y suave, que por alguna razón comenzó a calmar mi tormenta. Su mano acarició mi pelo, mi mejilla, mi mandíbula, y me concentré en cada uno de los lugares que sus dedos tocaban, tratando de predecir el siguiente.

No sabía si él estaba utilizando alguna habilidad oculta para calmar nervios, o si simplemente nuestra conexión era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiera acallar mis emociones turbulentas con meras palabras y toques, pero la verdad es que no me importaba. Fuera lo que estuviera haciendo, necesitaba que siguiera, porque todo en lo que podía concentrarme era guardar cada una de las abejas de nuevo en la colmena, en calmarme a mí misma…en respirar.

Me enfoqué en el sonido de su voz y en el movimiento de su boca hablando a pesar de que apenas podía escuchar las palabras, y poco a poco, la oscuridad comenzó a desvanecerse con cada aliento que fui capaz de meter en mis pulmones y la tormenta se asentó por fin. No se fue del todo, pero la sentí lejos, más manejable y eso era suficiente por el momento. Poco a poco se me hizo un poco más sencillo respirar, y entonces pude pensar nuevamente.

\- Estoy bien – dije, un rato después, e intenté incorporarme.

Él me detuvo depositando una mano sobre mi pecho y yo volví al piso sin fuerza alguna.

\- Mejor quédate un rato así. Estabas un poco alterada – dijo, quitando de vuelta su mano.

Alterada era poco, pero no intenté corregirle. Simplemente asentí y cerré los ojos, porque mi garganta estaba completamente seca y me estaba costando un poco hablar. Mi respiración estaba acelerada y mi corazón latía demasiado deprisa para mi gusto, pero al menos ya podía ver bien, y más que eso, podía comenzar a entender qué diablos había pasado.

 _A ver, recapitulemos…_

Había estado durmiendo plácidamente en una cama, soñando mis usuales sueños derivados de los recuerdos de otra persona, y me había despertado cayendo al vacío...por alguna razón.

Si es que pensaba que entendería algo nombrando los hechos, me encontré muy equivocada.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – desistí de relajarme y pregunté a Kish, porque fuera cual fuera la respuesta, sabía que no iba a gustarme pero necesitaba saberlo.

\- No tengo idea – respondió él, aún acariciándome un mechón de pelo sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía – esperaba que tú pudieras decirme eso.

 _Perfecto._

Últimamente estaban sucediendo tantas cosas extrañas con respecto que a mí, que transitar del interior de un sueño a una caída libre debería haberme parecido totalmente ridículo y loco. Sin embargo, sabía que existía una respuesta en algún sitio, y sabía que tendría algo que ver con la conexión entre Kish y yo, porque últimamente todo parecía resumirse en eso. Me habría gustado ignorar el tema y volverme a dormir, pero frenó el miedo a que volviera a suceder algo similar. Dudaba que mi corazón pudiese aguantar otra carrera dentro de mi pecho.

Me incorporé lentamente y esta vez Kish me dejó, apartándose un poco de mí para darme espacio. Noté como su pelo estaba ligeramente enredado como si una ventisca lo hubiese atravesado, y solo entonces uní dos más dos.

\- Tú estabas ahí también ¿no? – pregunté, un poco asustada que fuera a negármelo – no me lo imaginé, ¿verdad?

\- A menos que me lo haya imaginado contigo…estoy bastante seguro de que fue real.

Respiré hondo, un poco más aliviada, a pesar de que lógicamente no había nada en toda la situación que debería haberme hecho sentir un poco mejor. Sin embargo, prefería pensar que la caída había sido real, a empezar a creer que mi imaginación pudiese ser más fuerte de lo que creía.

\- No fue un sueño entones – dije en voz alta - ¿Pero cómo llegamos allí?

\- Básicamente gritaste dentro de mi cabeza con una llamada de auxilio y fui a tu lado, pero no me esperaba que estuvieras intentando hacer caída libre sin paracaídas – explicó él – Tienes suerte de que yo estuviera cerca.

\- ¿Cerca?

\- Te apareciste casi a mi lado.

¿Por qué esa respuesta en vez de aclarar la situación sonaba como que la iba a hacer por completo más complicada?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que me aparecí? – pregunté cautelosamente.

\- Estoy bastante seguro de que te teletransportaste justo a mi posición.

Mi primer instinto fue negarme rotundamente, porque parte de mí estaba completamente segura de que yo estaría consciente de teletransportarme, especialmente considerando lo que me había costado intentar recrear la situación esa misma tarde con su "experimento". Pero parte de mí, una muy pequeña parte, ya no encontraba garantías en ningún sitio.

\- Pero… ¡Yo no estaba pensando en ti! – me encontré a mí misma elevando el tono de mi voz, y cuando me di cuenta lo volví a bajar – solo estaba durmiendo.

\- ¿Dices que fue algo inconsciente? – preguntó él, creo que más para sí mismo que para mí – bueno, si aparecí en tu sueño por alguna razón…

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡Estas cosas no pueden pasar!

Empecé a sentir como me estaba costando respirar de nuevo. Kish lo notó y puso una mano sobre mi hombro, haciendo un poco de presión hacia abajo como si quisiera obligarme a recostarme otra vez.

\- Ichigo…

Su tono calmo me puso de los nervios en vez de calmarme y no le dejé seguir hacia adonde fuera que iba su frase. Me sacudí su mano del hombro y me puse de pie, un poco tambaleante.

\- No puedo andar ahí por la vida preocupada de que si de repente pienso algo mínimamente relacionado contigo me vaya a aparecer cayendo al vacio o peor, ¡¿quién sabe cómo?! – grité, dando vueltas por la pequeña habitación en busca de una puerta para ir hacia otro sitio, pero allí no había salida y de repente comencé a sentirme un poco claustrofóbica - ¡¿Cómo salgo de aquí dentro?!

Kish se puso de pie y comenzó a seguirme, aunque debía estarle pareciendo un animal salvaje más que una persona porque parecía un poco reacio a acercarse el último metro hasta mí. Prefería que mantuviera su distancia, sin embargo, porque no estaba del todo convencida de que no iba a rasgarle la cara con mis uñas si me tocaba en mi estado actual.

Estaba demasiado alterada, incluso para mi estándar usual, y no sabía que pensar de toda la situación. El descubrimiento de que podía teletransportarme al lado de Kish con el mero pensamiento tendría que haber sido una cosa mínimamente positiva, aunque fuera como una ventaja para usar en batalla, pero ahora parecía que se convertiría rápidamente en un problema, como todo lo demás en mi vida últimamente.

\- Descuida – intentó decirme Kish – ahora que sabemos que algo así puede pasar, podemos…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Podemos hacer qué? – pregunté, un poco (bastante) rudamente, pero su consejo iba a resultarme totalmente inútil, me lo veía venir - no puedo controlar mis sueños, te apareces siempre.

\- Pero estamos preparados ahora.

\- ¿Y qué diferencia hace? Es algo instintivo, no lo puedo controlar.

\- ¿Cómo vas a saberlo si no lo intentas? – contraatacó él.

¿Por qué de repente todo el mundo a mi alrededor parecía más esperanzado que yo? ¿Por qué parecía que yo era una loca dispuesta a rendirse a la más mínima dificultad o confrontación? ¿Por qué no podía creerle que encontraríamos una solución también a este problema en vez de entrar en pánico? ¿Por qué la habitación se estaba poniendo oscura otra vez?

Sentí un par de manos sobre mis hombros y salté, pero Kish me sostuvo con un poco de fuerza para impedir que me fuera a ninguna parte. No sabía cuando se había acercado lo suficiente a mí como para que no me diera cuenta de su presencia, pero ahora mismo tenía su rostro muy cerca del mío. Sus ojos dorados parecían anclarme al piso, y me concentré en ellos como un faro en una tormenta.

\- Ichigo, respira – me dijo él suavemente.

\- No me digas que respire.

\- Entonces hazlo sin que tenga que decírtelo – sentenció él de manera firme – que entres en pánico no va a ayudar en nada.

\- ¡Lo sé!

\- Si lo sabes, para.

Respiré hondo un par de veces, lenta y tranquilamente, sin apurarme, pero aún sentía que tenía una piedra dentro de mi pecho. Suponía que esta no terminaría de irse nunca. No al menos hasta que me deshiciera de los problemas que creaban todo este peso en mí. Problemas que podían resumirse en una sola palabra.

\- Necesitamos eliminar el S´daro…

\- S´darak – me corrigió él.

\- ¡Eso! Tenemos que deshacernos de él, es la única forma de asegurarme de que no sucedan estás cosas.

\- Escuchaste a Pai, seguirá su curso sin importar lo que hagamos.

Asumía que Kish había planeado tranquilizarme al recordarme que muy probablemente la conexión entre los dos no duraría para siempre. Era una estrategia que ya había intentado utilizar conmigo un par de veces, pero francamente no me había servido de nada antes, y dudaba que comenzara a servirme ahora mismo.

Sin embargo, en vez de ponerme a discutir nuevamente o causar nuevos estragos en mi respiración, me encontré a mí misma pensando seriamente en sus palabras, y en las de Pai, y de repente su comentario creó un sentido mucho más importante para mí…solo que no de la forma en que él esperaba.

 _Considerando que el S´darak une almas gemelas, no sería erróneo teorizar que se podría culminar más rápidamente el ciclo si sus almas están más…conectadas, por así decirlo…_

Las palabras de Pai que tan rápidamente había desestimado como ridículas ahora corrían por mi cabeza con una pregunta…con una sugerencia, y mientras miraba a los ojos a Kish, más se me estaba haciendo difícil recordar por qué aquella no era una opción viable. Me habría gustado decir que tenía claras mis convicciones, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en aquella caída, y en lo que significaba para mi futuro de una forma tan incierta que me estaba comenzando a correr el terror por mi espina dorsal como dedos fríos.

Si tenía tan poco control sobre mí misma, si no podía garantizar mi propia seguridad durante mis sueños, si la próxima vez Kish fallaba en ayudarme… ¿Qué diablos quedaría de mí en dos días, en una semana, en un mes, en un año? ¿En el momento en que el S´darak terminara su curso cuando malditamente se le diera la gana, estaría yo viva para verlo?

Un instinto de supervivencia más fuerte que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido nunca en la vida se asentó dentro de mi pecho, y de repente mi respiración volvió a un ritmo normal.

\- Dejemos que siga su curso entonces – sentencié, sin quitar los ojos de los suyos.

Kish sonrió ligeramente al verme más calmada y decidida, y quitó sus manos de mis hombros.

\- Exacto y mientras tanto… - comenzó a decir él, pero no dejé que terminara aquella frase. Sinceramente no me importaba hacia adónde iba.

Mi ser se dividió en dos versiones de mí entonces, una versión humana que se escondió junto con mi consciencia dentro de algún cajón profundamente en el interior de mi mente y ambas se taparon los ojos para no ver lo que mi versión Mew, armada con mi nuevo sentido de la supervivencia, hizo entonces con mi cuerpo.

Me sentí como otra persona en cuanto deslicé una de mis manos hacia la nuca de Kish y lo atraje hacia mí de forma tan rápida, que apenas le dio tiempo de abrir los ojos ligeramente en confusión…antes de que mi boca se aplastara contra la suya en un beso que no tomaba rehenes, que no aceptaba una vuelta atrás. Hubo un instante en que su cuerpo no reaccionó contra el mío, y yo aproveché ese segundo para aferrarme a él como si la vida me fuera en ello, y para mi lado Mew, para la versión de mí completamente aterrada de no ser dueña de mí misma…la vida sí que me iba en ello.

Con un último recordatorio de insistencia a hacer lo que fuera necesario para sobrevivir, mi cerebro se apagó como si alguien hubiera bajado un interruptor oculto del que nunca había estado consciente que tenía, y dejé de pensar completamente. Pegué mi cuerpo al de Kish, y pasé ambos brazos por su cuello en un intento por acercarme lo más posible, y en cuanto me sentí como una pieza puzle perfectamente encrestada, solo entonces él respondió…con igual o mayor nivel de fervor.

La fuerza de su beso me tiró hacia atrás, y por poco trastabillamos al suelo, pero una pared que no había sido consciente que estaba a mi espalda me mantuvo firme y atrapada contra su cuerpo.

Deliciosamente atrapada.

Un sonido poco mío, un sonido que dudaba que alguna vez hubiese querido o estado tentada de pronunciar, estaba ahora haciendo un gran esfuerzo por escaparse de mi boca, y cuanto más danzaban los labios de Kish sobre los míos, más me costaba mantenerme callada. Sus manos recorrían mi cintura, mis caderas, mis brazos, cualquier centímetro de mí a su alcance y parecía desesperado por recorrer cada uno de aquellos lugares, desesperado por hacerlos suyos. Contra mi boca había un chico hambriento que estaba dando rienda suelta a su sed, mordiendo mis labios y haciendo adentrar su lengua en el momento en que jadeé por la sorpresa y por la excitación que recorrió mi cuerpo como un rayo.

No necesitaba aire.

No necesitaba ropa.

No necesitaba recordar por qué estaba haciendo todo esto en mi primer lugar. No necesitaba nada más que esa boca sobre la mía reclamándome de una manera tan animal que debería haberme sentido ofendida, y sin embargo, a una parte muy desconocida de mí le encantaba la forma en que me estaba tratando. No necesitaba más que esas manos recorriéndome como a un mapa en busca de un tesoro. No necesitaba nada ni nadie más que a él… ¡y por dios! ¿Alguna vez sería esto suficiente? ¿Alguna vez tendría suficiente de él?

Mis manos estaban tocando la piel tersa y suave debajo de su camiseta y deleitándose con sensaciones que nunca habría pensado que sentiría tocando a otra persona, en cuanto sentí nuevamente esa sensación de mareo, solo que esta vez, muchísimo más violenta. No fue un instante, o al menos, no se sintió como uno solo y tuve la extraña sensación de estarme desprendiéndome dolorosamente de mi misma. La cabeza empezó a dar vueltas cada vez más rápido y deje de sentir que estaba en algún sitio específico. Dejé de sentir nada en absoluto.

* * *

La siguiente vez que desperté fue con un dolor de cabeza que solo podía clasificar como "masivo", pero al menos ya no estaba cayendo al vacío, ni tenía un ataque de pánico en curso, así que dentro de todo, no fue la peor sensación con la que podría haber despertado.

Hasta el momento en que intenté ponerme de pie, y caí al suelo como un saco de papas especialmente pesado y sin coordinación alguna. Mis músculos se sentían un tanto atrofiados, como si no los hubiera utilizado en mucho tiempo o directamente no supiera donde estaban todos los controles, y me faltaba fuerza para hacer algo tan simple como apoyar mi peso en mis brazos o piernas. Ponerme de pie quedó fuera de la cuestión luego d intentos fallidos (y francamente un tanto patéticos), por lo que me quedé quieta en el suelo e intenté considerar que hacía allí en primer lugar.

 _¿Pero qué diablos…?_ Incluso mis pensamientos parecían correr más lentos por mi cabeza, y reordenarlos supuso un esfuerzo casi tan grande como mover mi propio cuerpo.

Miré a mi alrededor, y luego de unos instantes de confusión, noté el familiar tono blanco inmaculado de las paredes del cuarto de Kish, la falta de muebles y la luz demasiado intensa que no parecía provenir de ningún sitio. En algún rincón de mi cabeza, recordé que había estado allí hacía un rato, pero ahora mismo no podía recordar los detalles de mi visita. Busqué con la mirada a Kish, pero todo lo que mis ojos encontraron fue una habitación vacía y a mí misma reflejada en un espejo.

Me quedé mirándome, y noté pequeños detalles sobre mí de los que nunca parecía haberme dado cuenta antes. Como la forma en que mi pelo se encrespaba demasiado en las puntas (mentalmente hice una nota para cortármelo), o como mi falda se elevaba un poco demasiado sobre mis piernas, o la expresividad en mis ojos marrones, los cuales ahora mismo mostraban un grado de terror que pocas veces en mi vida había llegado a sentir.

 _¿De qué tengo miedo?_ Me pregunté, _¿Por qué tengo esa mirada?_

Vi mi boca abrirse, pero ninguna palabra salió de mi garganta. Mi reflejo carraspeó un par de veces, y cuando volvió a abrir la boca una segunda vez, esta vez sí salió un sonido, aunque no tuvo demasiado sentido para mí:

\- Ichigo…

Miré con confusión, o lo que asumí sería confusión, pero mi reflejo aún mostraba miedo, y una alarma que no comprendía porque yo no la estaba sintiendo. Vi un mechón de pelo rojo resbalar por la mejilla de mi reflejo, y subí la mano para quitármelo de la cara. A pesar de que me llevó un par de intentos, no parecía estar encontrando el mechón rebelde, y peor aún, por alguna razón, mi reflejo no parecía estar copiando mis movimientos.

\- Ichigo… - mi boca volvió a moverse, pero no sentía como si yo lo estuviese haciendo, y de todas formas, ¿Por qué estaría diciendo mi propio nombre una y otra vez?

Una piedra especialmente pesada se asentó en mi estomago, y me sentí absolutamente revuelta. Sabía que algo no estaba bien, que había cabos sueltos en mi cabeza, y una vez que los uniera, podría comprender la alarma en aquellos ojos que ahora mismo no se sentían como míos. Ojos que parecían gritarme, que querían decirme algo, que estaban completamente fijos en mi misma, pero parecía que había alguien más detrás de ellos. Alguien que no era yo.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera, pero mi garganta estaba cerrada y seca, y me pregunté cómo podía haber logrado hablar antes. Vi mi reflejo estirar un brazo hacia adelante, hacía mí, pero sentía el mío propio a un costado de mi cuerpo, pesado e inútil. ¿Qué estaba viendo? ¿Por qué la realidad me estaba pareciendo tan distorsionada?

El brazo que no podía ser nada menos que indudablemente mío continuó su trayectoria hacia adelante, y adelante, hasta que lo tuve tan cerca que pensé que sentiría la superficie del espejo debajo de mis dedos. Es lo que debería en toda lógica haber sentido, pero esta sensación nunca llegó. En su lugar, sentí un par de dedos temblorosos pero definitivamente sólidos sobre mi hombro, tanteándome casi sin fuerza alguna. Bajé la mirada hacia mi propio cuerpo… el cuerpo cubierto por una camiseta que no era la mía y con una serie de músculos que yo jamás había poseído, y al ver aquellos dedos finos sobre mí, con uñas pintadas de potente rosa…de repente todos los cables se unieron de un solo tirón en mi cerebro, y dejé de respirar.

Subí la cabeza, y cuando volví a encontrar mis ojos, esta vez sí que comprendí la alarma detrás de ellos. Ahora mismo la compartía.

\- ¿Qué…? – comencé a preguntar, a nadie en particular, porque allí mismo, solo estaba yo, ¿no es verdad? - ¿Qué está…?

Pero me callé enseguida, completamente aterrada al notar el carraspeo de una voz que no era la mía propia, pero que sin embargo parecía salir de mi garganta. ¿Por qué sonaba tan grave? ¿Dónde estaba mi estúpido tono chillón? ¿Por qué no me reconocía a mí misma?

La mano sobre mi hombro se elevó hasta tocar mi mejilla en un toque que me supo familiar, pero al mismo tiempo completamente extraño, porque la imagen frente a mí era de mí misma.

\- Respira, Ichigo…

El mundo se torció nuevamente, porque solo recordaba a una persona diciéndome algo así últimamente, y definitivamente no era yo misma. A pesar de que la voz tenía el tono correcto con el cuerpo que podía ver en el reflejo, ni el tono calmo ni la seguridad detrás iban conmigo, pero sabía de donde provenían.

\- ¿Kish…? – pregunté, y casi salté nuevamente al escuchar su propia voz saliendo de mi garganta.

Él, o más bien, mi propia cabeza asintió, y estúpidamente caí en un hecho que debería haber sido obvio desde el comienzo. Allí no había ningún espejo, y no era a través de un reflejo por el que estaba viéndome a mí misma. Mi propio cuerpo estaba allí, solo que no estaba habitado por mí.

Vi mi boca abrirse, pero no supe lo que…Kish habría dicho. La habitación volvió a oscurecerse y perdí la consciencia por segunda vez en un mismo día.

* * *

Desperté sobre un suelo duro, con un nuevo dolor de cabeza (o puede que este fuera el mismo de antes, solo que redoblado en fuerza e intensidad) y un par de voces gritando de forma bastante alterada. En realidad, una sola voz estaba alterada, la otra parecía más bien confundida y con deseos de estar en cualquier otro sitio menos allí dentro.

\- ¡Por tercera vez, no tengo idea como sucedió esto! – gritó una voz femenina, un tanto chillona y muy familiar.

\- ¿Y qué esperas que yo haga al respecto? – preguntó una voz masculina en un tono monocorde.

\- ¡Que lo arregles!

\- ¿Arreglar qué? Ni siquiera entiendo el problema.

\- ¿Qué hay para entender? ¡Este no es mi maldito cuerpo, Pai!

\- Esto va más allá de mi experiencia, no puedes esperar que yo sepa como…

\- ¡Solo arréglalo!

Consideré pedirles a las voces que se callaran de una vez, porque estaban perturbando mi merecido sueño y no llegando a ninguna parte de todas formas, pero algo me decía que no les importaría demasiado mi malestar.

Me senté lentamente, un tanto mareada pero no tenía la suficiente comida dentro de mi estomago como para vomitar, lo cual era bueno. Cuando por fin me digné a abrir los ojos, una luz bastante potente me cegó y me vi forzada a cerrarlos nuevamente. Me froté los parpados durante unos segundos, y el resto de la conversación siguió desarrollándose con un progresivo aumento de estrés por parte de la voz chillona.

\- ¡Solo devuélveme adonde pertenezco!

\- No puedo arreglar esto si no sé como lo provocaste.

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que yo no provoqué esto?!

\- Entonces, Kish…

\- ¡Yo soy Kish!

Y entonces los recuerdos de las últimas horas me embargaron con la fuerza de un tren, y abrí los ojos de golpe. Durante un par de segundos no vi nada más que un par de personas sin una morfología clara, pero poco a poco, una de aquellas figuras la reconocí fácilmente como Pai, mientras que la otra comenzó a cobrar elementos más femeninos y altamente familiares para mí, como el pelo rojo, el uniforme de mi escuela con falda y camisa, y un pendiente Mew con insignia rosada.

Debí haber hecho alguna especie de ruido de algún tipo, porque tanto Pai como… ¿yo?, se dieron vuelta hacia…mí, y me miraron con sorpresa. Afortunadamente, me manejé para no desmayarme otra vez, pero mientras miraba a mi propio cuerpo moverse sin mí, estuve bastante cerca de perder la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué está…pasando? – pregunté, carraspeando un par de veces e intentando que mi voz no sonase tan extraña en mi oídos.

Pero por supuesto que me iba a sonar extraña. No era la mía.

\- Ichigo, bien, estas despierta, tenemos un problema – me informó mi propio cuerpo y mi propia voz, pero a quien ignoré porque era demasiado bizarro verme a mí misma dándome órdenes.

\- ¿Quién está en mi cuerpo? – pregunté a Pai, porque claramente alguien lo estaba habitando mientras yo estaba de vacaciones fuera de él.

\- Aparentemente…Kish – respondió Pai, alternando su mirada entre mi cuerpo, y donde sea que yo estaba.

\- Entonces eso significa que yo estoy en…

No terminé la frase, no podía. Físicamente, dudaba que pudieran salirme las palabras de la boca.

 _De la boca que no es mía,_ me recordé.

Me puse de pie tan rápido que la habitación dio un giro violento, y vi tanto a mi cuerpo como a Pai moverse en dirección a mí como para sostenerme en caso de que me fuera al suelo. Yo salté fuera de su camino con la gracia de un hipopótamo y comencé a caminar como una borracha, porque al parecer, hacer un cambio de cuerpo no venía con un manual interno sobre cómo manejarlo, y no se me estaba haciendo para nada intuitivo.

Me di contra la pared, y mi hombro se quejó de dolor, pero al menos no me fui al suelo de nuevo. Esa pequeña travesía me había provocado una respiración trabajosa, como si hubiese corrido 20 kilómetros, en vez de haber dado unos míseros cuatro pasos.

\- Espejo – pedí – necesito un espejo.

Nadie se movió por unos instantes. Tanto Kish, como yo parecíamos congelados, mirándonos el uno al otro y esperando encontrarnos a nosotros mismos, pero sintiéndonos más perdidos que nunca. Con deliberada lentitud, Pai se acercó a un escritorio y abrió un cajón, del cual sacó un pequeño espejo y me lo depositó cuidadosamente sobre mis manos.

Respiré hondo, y con manos temblorosas di vuelta el espejo hacia mí.

Una sensación de malestar que nada tenía que ver con lo físico, y todo que ver con lo mental, me recorrió entera en cuanto pude ver la cara reflejada en el espejo, y de repente me pareció posible vomitar con un estomago vacío. La piel era demasiado pálida para ser mía, el cabello de un tono verde antinatural, y las facciones eran más masculinas que femeninas, pero eran los ojos los que lograban desequilibrarme por completo. A pesar del tono dorado característico de Kish, detrás de ellos podía verme a mí misma, con todo el miedo, el malestar y la histeria que sentía, reflejada hacia afuera tan fácilmente como un cristal.

Aquella era yo, solo que en un envase completamente diferente, y a mi alma le resultaba tremendamente incomodo, como llevar puesto un traje que no era de mi talla. Las manos me temblaron tanto que perdí el agarre sobre el espejo, y este cayó al suelo hasta romperse en mil pedazos. El sonido pareció resonar en la habitación con demasiada fuerza, y tanto Kish y yo saltamos en nuestros cuerpos prestados.

\- ¿Cómo pasó esto? – pregunté, en un tono casi no más fuerte que un susurro - ¿Cómo terminamos así?

Esta vez, mi pregunta sí que estaba dirigida a Kish, o al menos, él se lo tomó de esa manera.

\- No lo sé, es lo que estamos intentando averiguar. Si solo Pai pudiera decirme algo más útil que…

\- No tengo forma de averiguar cómo llegaron a esta…situación, Kish – informó Pai, alternándose para mirarnos a ambos como si no estuviera seguro a quien hablarle – jamás había presenciado algo igual.

\- Hay una primera vez para todo, Pai – respondió Kish, con un tono mordaz incluso mientras usaba mis cuerdas vocales.

\- No para esto.

No era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar, y al parecer a Kish le gustó aún menos que a mí porque entrecerró los ojos…mis ojos, y fulminó a Pai con la mirada.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que te rindes tan fácilmente? ¿Dónde está el científico que creó a todos esos chimeras? ¿Dónde está el investigador principal del Mew Aqua que salvó a nuestro planeta? ¿Dónde está el genio que…?

\- No dije que pensara rendirme – respondió Pai, claramente avergonzado por los comentarios de Kish – solo admito que no tengo la suficiente información ahora mismo para resolver su problema.

Pai se movió hasta su escritorio, y echó a un lado la cantidad de papeles que había encima, como si fueran de poca o nula importancia ahora mismo. Comparado con el problema que acabamos de tirarle, probablemente lo fueran.

No había ningún teclado a la vista, sin embargo sobre la superficie blanca del escritorio vi unos cuantos botones brillantes iluminarse una vez que Pai los tocaba. Enseguida un holograma en forma de pantalla rectangular apareció frente a él, junto con un texto en un idioma que definitivamente no era el mío, pero que de alguna forma pude leer, aunque del contenido específico no comprendí nada. Luego de unos minutos de búsqueda, en que Kish pareció incluso más nervioso que yo, Pai desistió y se dio la vuelta hacia nosotros.

\- No hay nada en mi base de datos que se parezca remotamente a un…intercambio de cuerpos – nos informó – no estaba enterado de que algo así pudiera existir.

\- ¿Ni siquiera en lo referido al S`darak? – pregunté, con una voz extrañamente calma de acuerdo a las circunstancias. Al parecer mi cerebro había alcanzado el límite de shock que podía aguantar, al menos por ese día.

\- No lo sé, posiblemente – contestó Pai, frotándose la barbilla de forma pensativa - ¿Cómo sienten su conexión últimamente?

Kish y yo nos miramos, y ambos respondimos al mismo tiempo con la misma palabra:

\- Intensa.

\- ¿Intensa como?

De nuevo hicimos una pausa, y ninguno de los dos se vio preparado para contestar a la pregunta de Pai. Sinceramente, no creía que tuviésemos manera alguna de explicar con exactitud lo que nos pasaba, o todo lo que sentíamos en el día a día desde que la maldita conexión se había forjado entre los dos. No era exactamente un sentimiento de atracción, pero aún así mi cuerpo buscaba la cercanía con el de Kish como si fuera agua para mi garganta seca. No era exactamente lujuria, pero aún así Kish parecía disfrutar de los pequeños toques que nos permitíamos entre los dos, como si su piel llamara específicamente a la mía. No era exactamente cariño, pero aún así cada vez que nos veíamos ambos nos sentíamos un poco más calmados, un poco más en paz.

No habían palabras lo suficientemente claras como para describir lo que nuestros cuerpos o nuestras mentes demandaban de nosotros para con el otro, solo sabía que no tenía sentido, que no era lógico y que con cada día que pasaba los sentimientos se hacían un poco más difíciles de ignorar.

\- Nos está intentando impulsar a que estemos más cerca – respondió Kish, en un pobre intento de explicación – algunas veces no podemos evitarlo.

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse al recordar la pequeña escena que habíamos montado en el cuarto de Kish, y me dije a mí misma que no era momento de ponerme a pensar en besos. Besos que no tendrían que haber pasado, ni podrían pasar otra vez…pero era un poco difícil olvidar sensaciones como labios suaves sobre los míos, y manos calientes en busca de piel. Más que un simple recuerdo, mi cuerpo parecía incapaz de dejar atrás el cosquilleo en mi espalda, o el temblor en mis piernas.

A Pai no se le pasó desapercibida mi reacción, porque me miró muy fijo y entrecerró los ojos. Yo carraspeé e intenté recomponerme, aunque no debo haber hecho un buen trabajo, especialmente en un cuerpo que no era el mío.

\- ¿Ha habido contacto físico entre ustedes? – preguntó Pai.

 _Se podría decir…_

Pero maldita sea, no iba a admitirlo. Aún no estaba del todo segura que clase de pausa había decidido tomarse mi cerebro y causado que besara a Kish, pero estaba preparada para que ese secreto se fuera a la tumba conmigo.

\- ¿Es eso importante? – preguntó Kish, sin mirarme, porque al parecer él tampoco estaba muy emocionado por admitir nuestro desliz.

\- Ahora mismo, cualquier pieza de información es importante – respondió Pai, de brazos cruzados, mirándonos a ambos como si fuésemos niños pequeños que rompieron una importante regla – por sus expresiones, voy a asumir que existió un contacto físico.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

\- Quizás nada, o quizás todo…no puedo saberlo hasta que no me den toda la información, especialmente la que se están guardando.

Puse la cara entre las manos, completamente avergonzada por el camino que se estaba dirigiendo esta conversación, y aunque me hubiera gustado quedarme callada, tenía que admitir que no podía ayudarnos en absolutamente nada permanecer en silencio.

Con mucho esfuerzo, respondí en un murmullo:

\- Creí que podría hacer que se acabara el ciclo del S`darak más rápido si le dábamos lo que quería.

\- ¿Tuvieron coito, entonces?

\- ¡Diablos, no! – respondí en un grito, ahora completamente segura de que tenía la cara toda roja – solo nos besamos… ¡Una vez!

Pai se quedó pensativo un instante, y luego preguntó algo muy estúpido:

\- ¿Si lo volvieran a hacer ahora mismo…?

\- No va a volver a pasar – sentencié, de forma tajante, quitando las manos de mi nuevo rostro para que a Pai no le quedara ninguna duda de la seriedad de mi respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó él, genuinamente confundido por mi reacción – si un beso fue suficiente para que cambiaran de cuerpo…

\- No quiero saber lo que un segundo intento podría llegar a hacernos – contesté – es demasiado arriesgado.

Y personalmente, no creía que mi corazón ni mi cerebro pudieran soportar otro acercamiento entre Kish y yo.

Quizás no había sido más que el miedo a la caída, o el shock de enterarme de que con cada día que pasaba perdía más y más el control sobre mi propio cuerpo, o puede que incluso la propia conexión me hubiese impulsado a tirar por la ventana toda lógica. Fuera por la razón que fuera, en el momento me había parecido una buena idea darle al S`darak exactamente lo que estaba pidiendo con el objetivo de terminar el ciclo más rápidamente.

Ahora mismo, no estaba segura si mi plan había funcionado, y nos habíamos saltado pasos en el ciclo, o si simplemente lo habíamos hecho enojar de alguna manera, y este era nuestro castigo. Lo único que me quedaba claro, es que no estaba lista para una repetición, y no quería saber si había una manera de juntarnos incluso más. Si el S`darak quería unirnos, yo no pensaba seguir colaborando.

\- ¿Y si es la manera en que pueden volver a sus propios cuerpos? – preguntó Pai, insistente.

\- ¿Y si terminamos en un estado aún peor? – contraataqué.

\- No lo sabrán hasta que no lo intenten.

\- No me estas escuchando, te dije que lo intentamos y…

Pero no llegué a terminar la frase, porque de un segundo al otro de repente una boca se estrelló contra la mía. Se notaba que mis reflejos estaban un poco dormidos, porque apenas fui capaz de ver a mi propio cuerpo moverse con rapidez hasta llegar a mí, y tomarme duramente de la camiseta para bajar mi cabeza hacia abajo. Durante unos instantes de puro shock, vi mis propios ojos marrones mirarme fijamente, tan cerca que mi visión se emborronaba, y un par de labios excepcionalmente suaves me besaron con insistencia.

Y no pasó absolutamente nada.

Kish despegó su boca de la mía con frustración, y se volvió para mirar a Pai, mientras yo sentía en la boca un sabor inconfundiblemente a fresa y un ligero sabor a menta de la pasta de dientes que había usado en mi propia boca esa mañana. Me pregunté si yo siempre sabría así.

\- No funcionó – sentenció Kish – ¿Qué otra idea tienes?

De repente me cayó la ficha de lo que Kish acababa de hacer conmigo, mientras estaba en posesión de mi cuerpo, y las mejillas se me colorearon de rojo otra vez. Golpeé el brazo de mi propio cuerpo, y me arrepentí enseguida porque había utilizado demasiada fuerza que no podía controlar todavía, y muy probablemente me había ganado un moretón. Perfecto.

\- ¡Ouch! – se quejó Kish – Este cuerpo es tuyo, ¿sabes?

\- Me besaste sin mi permiso – dije, ignorando su anterior pregunta – no hagas eso.

\- Tú también me besaste sin mi permiso.

\- Eso… ¡eso fue diferente!

Él se cruzó de brazos y puso una expresión de incredulidad, pero la ceja levantada que a él por lo general le quedaba bastante atractiva, en mi propia cara perdía por completo su efecto, y simplemente parecía extraña. Al parecer, yo no era la única que no se había acostumbrado a los botones nuevos.

\- Claro que no, fue exactamente igual – dijo Kish - Estaba intentando corroborar que un nuevo beso no fuera devolvernos a nuestros cuerpos originales.

\- Tú…solo… ¡no lo vuelvas a hacer!

\- Entendido.

Me dejé caer al suelo, demasiado cansada a pesar de que parecía haber dormido (o estado inconsciente) más horas ese día que en las últimas semanas. Me pregunté si el cansancio era algo que mi alma se llevaba de un cuerpo al otro, o si el cuerpo de Kish estaba tan agotado como el mío. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en apoyar la cabeza contra una almohada y despertar nuevamente en donde mi alma pertenecía, pero de alguna forma dudaba que el proceso fuese a ser tan sencillo.

\- Podría hacer un par de pruebas – Pai habló en voz alta, aunque dudo que el comentario fuese para uno de los dos, más bien parecía que estaba hablando consigo mismo – aún tengo sus muestras de sangre y supongo que podría…

\- Si, hazlas – respondió Kish de forma impaciente - ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

\- No puedo darte una hora exacta, Kish, esto no es algo con lo que esté familiarizado – respondió Pai, pero se volvió a su escritorio de todas formas y se puso a trabajar - Probablemente tarde un par de días en llegar a una respuesta.

 _¿Días?_ Pensé, con un reguero de hielo recorriéndome la espalda al considerar la posibilidad de ese escenario. _¿Días así?_

¿Cómo diablos podía pasar días metida en el cuerpo de un alienígena? ¡Y de un chico además! Tenía responsabilidades, tenía que ir a la escuela, tenía que hablar con mi familia en algún momento, o con Masaya (oh dios, Masaya), tenía que juntarme con las Mew y tenía que pelear contra Saya, y ¿Cómo diablos podrías hacer todo eso en un cuerpo que apenas podía controlar para que dé dos pasos?

Mi propia línea de pensamiento se vio cortada en cuanto me di cuenta de algo importante.

\- Espera, ¿qué hora es? – pregunté.

\- ¿En Tokyo? Casi las cinco.

\- Diablos, tengo una reunión con las Mew.

Me puse de pie de forma un tanto tambaleante y me manejé para quedarme firme. A pesar de que era un poco temprano para describirme con la palabra "estable", al menos la habitación ya no giraba, ni parecía una borracha dando vueltas.

\- ¿Ahora estas pensando en reuniones? – preguntó Kish con incredulidad – ¿no crees que volver a nuestro propios cuerpos tiene un poco más de prioridad ahora mismo?

\- ¿Sabes? En un día normal te diría que sí, pero actualmente tengo una base de operaciones recientemente destruida, un grupo que está muy cerca de no verme más como su líder, dos rehenes en la casa de mi jefe, una alienígena que aún quiere matarme y ningún plan para lidiar con todo esto. Así que, por más que quiera que salgas de mi maldito cuerpo, ahora mismo necesito volver a la Tierra de la forma que sea.

 _Y un novio al que estoy evitando porque no sé que decirle,_ agregué, pero me guardé esa pieza de información para mí.

Kish parecía listo para protestar, pero quizás mi enorme lista de problemas, o puede que la expresión seria en su propio rostro le hizo frenar. Respiró hondo y dijo:

\- Bueno, en ese caso, será mejor que vaya contigo.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunté, con sospecha.

\- ¿Piensas caer a tu reunión tranquilamente con mi cuerpo y esperar que no hayan represalias? Si es verdad lo que dices, y tus compañeras están dudando de tu liderazgo, dudo que les vaya a caer muy bien que te aparezcas así.

Miré el cuerpo en el que estaba metida, como si necesitara un recordatorio de que no había manera de ocultar mi nueva identidad con mis amigas. No había maquillaje en el mundo con el cual pintar aquella pálida piel, y el cuerpo masculino no engañaría a nadie fuera cual fuera la ropa que me pusiera. Ahora mismo yo parecía Kish, y diablos, mi equipo no se llevaría demasiado bien aquella noticia.

Tenía que admitir que Kish tenía razón, mis amigas estarían un poco reacias a comprender la situación, y puede que incluso no me creyeran del todo. Necesitaba que el viniese conmigo, aunque eso desencadenara una nueva discusión sobre mi lealtad y la confidencialidad de nuestros planes, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora mismo.

\- Está bien – accedí, moviéndome para ponerme a su lado y estirar la mano para tomar la suya, intentando ignorar lo extraño que era mirar el mundo desde una altura más alta– vámonos de una vez.

Pero ni él ni yo nos movimos, y tras un par de segundos me pregunté por qué Kish no nos había hecho teletransportar de una vez. Se lo pregunté, y él volvió a (intentar) enarcar una ceja.

\- Estoy en tu cuerpo, ¿recuerdas? – preguntó – no tengo la habilidad para teletransportarme, al menos, no en un sitio donde no estés tú...o quiero decir yo...esto es confuso.

 _Demasiado._

\- ¿Quieres decir que lo tengo que hacer yo? ¡No sé cómo hacer eso!

\- Intenta visualizar el lugar al que quieres viajar, imagínate allí mismo y deja que tú…mi cuerpo haga el resto.

Estaba harta de las instrucciones cripticas, pero cerré los ojos e hice lo que me pedía, porque dudaba que fuese a recibir otro tipo de ayuda. Nos imaginé a ambos en la reunión en la casa de Shirogane, con todo mi equipo sentado alrededor de una mesa en una habitación bastante pequeña, un pizarrón a un costado y varias palabras escritas, pero nada claro ni completo que se asemejara a un plan.

Nos imaginé a ambos apareciendo en el centro de la habitación, e inmediatamente volví a sentir esa sensación de desprenderme de mí misma. Me dio un poco de miedo e inconscientemente intenté frenar el proceso de golpe, pero la mano de de Kish sobre la mía me dio un pequeño apretón, y por alguna razón, eso fue suficiente para volver sobre mis pasos con suavidad.

\- Hazlo tranquila – me recomendó él – no te apures, puede ser peor.

 _¿Cómo puedo tranquilizarme en estas condiciones? ¿Y que puede ser peor que esto?_ Me pregunte, pero aún así intenté seguir su consejo sin quejarme, porque estaba apurada.

Respiré hondo y cuando volví a sentir que nos movíamos, esta vez intenté no dejarme ganar por el pánico. A pesar de ya haber intentado teletransportarme varias veces en un mismo día, aquella vez fue por lejos la más sencilla. Se sintió natural, fácil, como una línea directa entre el punto A y el B, y esta vez no hubo dolor, y nadie se desmayo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no nos encontrábamos en la nave espacial de los ciniclones, y habíamos aterrizado en su lugar en el comedor de la casa de Shirogane.

Debo haber calculado mal la distancia, sin embargo, porque ambos aterrizamos duramente contra el suelo, y yo incluso me golpeé la pierna contra una silla. Me tragué la palabrota que mi boca había estado a punto de decir, pero la dije de todas formas en cuanto miré a mi alrededor y vi las caras petrificadas de las Mew, todas en traje de batalla y apuntando sus armas contra mí. Tuve un instante de completa admiración al darme cuenta lo rápido que mi equipo se había manejado para transformarse ante una señal enemiga.

Miré mi cuerpo siendo alzado y apartado fuera del camino por Zakuro, quien se puso delante de forma protectora, y luego apuntó su lazo hacia mí. Detrás de mis ojos marrones, vi la expresión molesta de Kish por estar siendo manejado como una muñeca de trapo, pero al menos, a diferencia de mí, a él no le estaban apuntando ningún arma a la cara.

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – preguntó Mint a Kish, porque él ahora mismo estaba metido en el cuerpo que ella conocía - ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Es una larga historia – contesté, antes de que Kish pudiera responder, y cuando todos me miraron con confusión, agregué – y estoy aquí dentro, Mint.

 _Esto no va a ser nada divertido._

* * *

 **Llegué a la escena que quería llegar :) pero tengo que admitir que el resto del capítulo me costó muchísimo de escribir. En fin, espero les guste y muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Por un buen rato nadie dijo una sola palabra, y por una vez, yo no intenté generar ningún tipo de conversación. Después de la gran discusión que habíamos tenido en la última hora, un poco de silencio no estaba mal.

Éramos seis personas metidas dentro de la pequeña sala de estar de la casa de Shirogane, pero por la forma en que estábamos evitando mirarnos mutuamente, uno habría pensado que no estábamos conscientes de las presencias de los demás en la habitación. Puede que nuestros cuerpos estuviesen sentados en el raído sillón, o en las sillas del comedor, pero nuestras mentes definitivamente estaban a kilómetros de distancia.

Pudding estaba alternando la mirada entre Kish y yo, abriendo la boca cada pocos segundos como si quisiera preguntar algo vital pero volviendo a cerrarla sin decir nada, marcando así una de las pocas ocasiones en que había presenciado a la pequeña chica en un estado tan silencioso. Zakuro estaba apoyada contra la pared a mi lado, mirando hacia la nada con apariencia un tanto perdida, como si prefiriera estar en cualquier otro sitio en vez de esta casa de locos (personalmente, yo también). Shirogane había salido de la habitación para hablar en privado con Akasaka, mientras que Lettuce ordenaba y reordenaba los vasos y platos sobre la mesa del comedor de una manera un tanto nerviosa y obsesiva, como si necesitara algo que hacer mientras nadie hablaba. Y por ultimo Mint, quien estaba inusualmente callada, sentada de piernas cruzadas en una silla justo frente a la mía y sin quitarme la mirada de encima, porque esa era aparentemente la manera en la que había decidido juzgar mis decisiones y criticar todo sobre mi persona en el día de hoy: en un furioso silencio.

Mint estaba enojada, eso estaba claro, pero imaginaba que nadie allí dentro estaba demasiado contento conmigo en este momento, considerando la bomba de información con su respectivo problema gigantesco que había traído conmigo al aparecerme con Kish en la reunión de las Mew. En retrospectiva, probablemente no había sido mi mejor idea teletransportarme de forma sorpresa junto al alienígena sin siquiera preguntar primero a las Mew si su presencia sería bienvenida. Claramente no lo era, pero sorprendentemente mi equipo parecía más reacio a tratar conmigo ahora mismo que con Kish (aunque quizás el intercambio de cuerpos tuviese algo que ver con eso), algunos miembros incluso llegando tan lejos como para mirarme de manera sospechosa, como si mi maniobra hubiese sido una emboscada.

 _¡Como si yo fuera capaz de algo así!_ Quise gritar, pero no dije nada, porque mis acciones no me estaban ayudando demasiado a probar mi lealtad, y eso era exactamente lo que estaba en juego ahora mismo, ¿no? Mi lealtad.

A ojos de las Mew, este no era ningún evento desconectado dentro de nuestra rutina, sino la culminación de una serie de semanas complicadas en las que me había estado comportando de manera extraña e inusual, ocultando información a mi propio equipo y prefiriendo compartirla en su lugar con la persona que una vez había amenazado con llevarme lejos de mi hogar.

A ojos de las Mew, no solamente había invitado a una persona externa al grupo, (y bastante non grata, debo decir) sino que también las había forzado a dejar a un lado el terrorismo de Saya que tanto estrés y dolor nos estaba causando, para enfocarnos en este nuevo problema que ahora yo estaba trayendo a la mesa. Que mis acciones no hubiesen sido a propósito no parecía importar demasiado en el gran orden de las cosas.

A ojos de las Mew… ni siquiera estaba segura de continuar siendo la líder del grupo, o todavía de poseer su confianza.

¿Y cómo culparlas de pensar así?

Había sido miserablemente derrotada ya dos veces por Saya, perdido mi única arma con el poder suficiente como para hacer una verdadera diferencia en esta guerra, confabulado con ciniclones a espaldas de mi equipo, y ahora mismo ni siquiera era mi rostro el que mis amigas podían ver al hablarme. Si existía todavía algo dentro de mí que me definía como Mew Ichigo, me parecía que mis amigas estaban teniendo dificultad en verlo, y francamente yo también.

Estaba oxidada en cuanto a la pelea, mis estrategias dejaban mucho que desear y me sentía agotada o irritada todo el tiempo a causa del poco sueño que estaba recibiendo, mientras que mis amigas, si bien estaban luchando con sus propios problemas, parecía que estaban realizando sus propias transiciones de manera mucho más sencilla.

Estúpidamente había creído que volver a tomar el uniforme sería sencillo para mí también, natural incluso, como volver a montar una bicicleta…pero en mi caso la estúpida bicicleta no quería funcionar correctamente, y me estaba quedando sin trucos ni paciencia para seguir montándola.

No es que pudiera bajarme tampoco. Saya tenía sus ojos fijos en mí, y rendirme no significaría simplemente dejar a las Mew o a la Tierra a un lado (lo cual ya de por sí la sola idea me resultaba impensable). En este caso, rendirme significaba darme a mí misma en bandeja de plata para que una alienígena psicópata experimentara conmigo, o me matara en cuanto me encontrara poco interesante. Así que lo quisiera o no, estaba atascada en este problema, pero no podía resolverlo sola, no a mi ritmo, no con mis pocos recursos, ni con el S´darak causando estragos en mi vida. Necesitaba a las Mew, y no podía darme el lujo de seguir pisoteando su confianza sobre mí. Estaba perdiendo demasiadas cosas últimamente como para perder también a mis amigas, y supongo que por esa razón no me estaba animando a hablar, o a mirar a Mint a la cara.

Las estaba decepcionando a todas como líder, y como amiga. Poco a poco, estaban perdiendo la fe en mí, y yo se los estaba permitiendo porque la realidad era que la situación se me había ido de las manos, casi sin haberme dado cuenta yo misma. ¿A quién había querido engañar pensando que podría retomar mi uniforme así como así? ¿Por qué había creído que sería capaz de ser una superheroína otra vez? ¿Por qué había pensado que esto podría ser fácil?

Puede que Mew Ichigo existiera dentro de mí, supuse que siempre lo haría, pero estaba empezando a darme cuenta que no era la misma versión que había conocido cuando tenía 14 años. Después de todo, yo había crecido, tenía sentido que la otra versión de mí lo hubiese hecho también, pero en vez de hacerse más fuerte, parecía que con el tiempo se había ido haciéndose más débil. Mientras mis amigas retomaban sus responsabilidades como si ningún día hubiese pasado desde que dejamos atrás el poder de nuestros pendientes, Mew Ichigo había vuelto al principio y dejaba mucho que desear.

 _Vaya líder resulté ser,_ pensé con tristeza, _estarían tanto mejor sin mí…_

Una ola cálida me embargó de repente, y me sentí reconfortada a pesar de que nadie en la habitación estaba hablando conmigo o tocándome de ninguna manera. No sé como supe que Kish estaba detrás del sentimiento, y a pesar de que en un día normal me habría puesto un tanto histérica ante la noción de que él pudiera estar en contacto con mis emociones, aquel no era un día normal, y acepté su empatía, porque la verdad es que la necesitaba. Era una sensación agradable, no invasiva, un poco íntima para mi gusto, pero no podía ignorar la manera en que Kish lograba desenredar mi ansiedad como si desatara los cordones de un zapato.

Aunque me parecía que su intento podría ser un poco más exitoso si Mint no me estuviese observando con asesinato en los ojos. Consideré hablar con ella directamente, quizás llevarla a un costado y hablarle en privado, pero la verdad es que me acobardé. Había suficiente frustración en los ojos de Mint como para darme cuenta de que esa conversación la haría explotar de una vez por todas.

Miré hacia un costado, y a pesar de que ya me podría haber acostumbrado a la vista de mi propio cuerpo sentado en una esquina del sillón, de todas formas me sorprendí, porque mi cerebro todavía no podía entender que yo no estaba allí dentro.

Kish estaba sumamente incomodo, sentado de piernas cruzadas pero reajustando su posición mínimamente cada pocos instantes con claras muecas de frustración. Posiblemente el no poder elevarse en el aire se le estaba haciendo un poco frustrante, o quizás solamente su incomodidad surgía de sus intentos fallidos de reajustar "discretamente" sus bragas bajo la falda. A mí personalmente se me estaba se me estaba haciendo muy extraña la sensación de no llevar un sostén bajo la camiseta, pero al menos había dejado de intentar taparme el pecho (que ya no tenía), con las manos.

 _Esto es ridículo, no estamos llegando a nada,_ pensé, volviendo a mirar hacia la puerta por la que habían desaparecido Akasaka y Shirogane hacía un rato, pero no estaban mostrando signos de volver pronto. Supuestamente se habían alejado para darnos unos minutos a las Mew para discutir mientras ellos intentaban comunicarse con los rehenes retenidos en la otra habitación, pero por la manera en que estaban tardando dudaba que estuviesen recibiendo material importante.

\- Bueno, ¿alguien piensa hablar o nos vamos a mirar las caras todo el día?

La voz de Kish…o más bien la mía propia resonó en la habitación tan fuerte como un vaso de vidrio rompiéndose contra el suelo, y las miradas de todas se trasladaron a él como un resorte.

Kish ni se inmutó ante las miradas de cuatro mujeres sobre él, y puso una expresión de ligera arrogancia que nunca había visto en mi rostro. A diferencia de mí, aparentemente Kish no tenía miedo de lidiar con la ira de las Mew. Al principio nadie le contestó, y Lettuce fue a abrir la boca para decir algo que estaba segura sonaría bastante diplomático, cuando de repente Mint se sentó muy derecha sobre su asiento y frunció el ceño, dirigiendo toda su atención hacia él.

\- ¿Y de que propones que hablemos? – preguntó ella, con el usual veneno en su voz cuando alguien la cruzaba en una discusión - ¿Del clima? ¿De deportes? ¿O de la falta de liderazgo de Ichigo?

Me encogí sobre el asiento y deseé estar dentro de mi cuerpo nuevamente para no ser una cabeza más grande que todas las personas en aquella habitación. En este cuerpo llamativo no había manera de esconderme.

\- En realidad creí que íbamos a discutir estrategias – dijo Kish, arqueando una ceja - pero ahora que lo mencionas: no estaba consciente de que el poder de liderazgo de Ichigo estuviera puesto en duda.

Mint resopló, pero no había verdadera risa en el gesto.

\- Parece que no comparte absolutamente todo contigo, entonces – respondió ella, dándome una mirada de reojo – sabemos lo que se siente eso.

\- Mint, escucha, yo… - intenté decir, aunque no sé bien que hubiera dicho.

\- ¿Escuchar qué? – me cortó ella, - ¿Qué excusa podrías tener para justificar…esto?

Señaló hacia mi cuerpo, mi nuevo cuerpo masculino, alien y claramente distinto a la persona que ella conocía y había permitido vivir en su casa mientras había una amenaza de muerte sobre mi cabeza. Ahora mismo yo no tenía el pelo rosado, los ojos marrones ni el uniforme al que ella y todas mis amigas estaban acostumbradas. Ahora mismo yo era una extraña, una persona incomprensible, y me estaban tratando como tal.

No solamente Mint. Por la falta de respuesta del resto de mi grupo, sabía que todas se sentían más o menos igual, y pocas cosas me dolieron más que el silencio de Pudding o Lettuce, quienes siempre habían sido dulces conmigo. Parecía que Mint había tocado una fibra sensible en el grupo.

 _Y todo es culpa mía._

Tenía tantas cosas por las que disculparme. Por no ser la líder que mi equipo necesitaba, por no estar preparada para luchar por la Tierra una vez más, por dejar a mis amigas a un lado, aunque fuera sin darme cuenta. La mirada enojada de Mint sobre mí me pesaba, y sabía que a ella no le interesaban demasiado mis explicaciones o mis disculpas, porque en su mente ya me había tachado como persona no confiable. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para hacerle cambiar de opinión?

Abrí la boca para disculparme, porque necesitaba de alguna manera arreglar la situación antes de perder para siempre el grupo de personas que, junto con Masaya, eran quienes más me importaban en el mundo, pero no llegué a decir nada. Mi propia voz me cortó antes de que pudiera hablar.

\- ¿Crees que intercambiamos cuerpos a propósito? – preguntó Kish con incredulidad - ¿Para qué haríamos eso?

Mint volvió a mirarle, y pareció sorprendida de que alguien más aparte de mí estuviera discutiéndole.

\- Ustedes dirán - dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a recostar la espalda sobre el asiento de su silla – no conozco sus planes.

\- ¿Planes para qué exactamente? – preguntó Kish, incrédulo – ¿para infiltrarnos en los equipos del otro? Dime si me equivoco, pero no le veo mucho el sentido a ejecutar un plan cuando ya está confesado el crimen.

Mint enrojeció ligeramente de vergüenza, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Si algo no le gustaba a la chica de cabello azulado era que dejaran sus argumentos tontos en evidencia, pero no por eso recapacitaría y consideraría la opinión de alguien más. Esa no era su manera de actuar.

Ella miró hacia otro lado y resopló nuevamente, poniendo sobre su rostro esa expresión de superioridad que no engañaba a nadie, pero era lo suficientemente testaruda como para llevársela a la tumba consigo.

\- Esto fue un accidente – repitió Kish, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia todas – nada más que eso...

\- Ay por favor, ¿Cómo diablos intercambias tu cuerpo por accidente?

Esta vez la pregunta de Mint estaba dirigida hacia mí, y de repente, no sentí solamente el peso de su acusación, sino también la curiosidad del resto de mis amigas.

Estaba claro que esta no era ninguna situación normal, pero sinceramente, había esperado pasar a discutir estrategias con mi equipo sin necesidad de dar demasiadas explicaciones más allá de "malfuncionamiento de tecnología alienígena" o algo similar. Vago, lo sé, pero no tenía demasiados deseos de explicar exactamente lo que había ocurrido entre Kish y yo. No quería ni siquiera analizarlo por mí misma en la privacidad de mi propia mente, mucho menos comentarlo en voz alta.

Vi a Kish mirarme de reojo, y supe que él no diría nada tampoco, no sin mi permiso. Él no le debía nada a las Mew y no se sentiría presionado para hablar, por lo que para bien o para mal, la decisión de cuanta información compartir, no era de nadie más que mía. Había pensado que los días de guardarles información a mis amigas ya habían terminado, pero al parecer, aún me quedaban un par de mentiras más.

\- Solo fue un accidente – respondí, mirándome las manos que no eran mías, pero eran las únicas que podía usar – no lo buscamos ni nada por el estilo, simplemente…pasó.

Sentí la decepción de mis amigas rodar sobre mí como una capa incomoda, pero no había más que pudiera agregar al asunto sin arriesgarme a decir la verdad completa, y eso no estaba lista para admitirlo, ni ahora ni nunca. No quería volver a pensar en ese momento de debilidad, en ese beso que se nos había ido a ambos de las manos, o en la manera en que nos habíamos olvidado completamente sobre el resto del mundo fuera de nosotros dos. S`darak o no, la culpabilidad en la boca de mi estomago era como una piedra que no podía sacar aunque lo intentara.

Este no era nuestro primer beso ni por asomo, ni siquiera desde su vuelta. Habíamos compartido uno más unas semanas atrás durante nuestra travesía por una isla desierta, sin embargo, en ese momento yo había estado saliendo de una fiebre alta, por poco había muerto, y más importante aún, yo no había iniciado ese beso. Puede que lo hubiese correspondido por un instante en mi estado dolorido, agotado y confundido… ¡pero no lo había incitado ni deseado!

Esta vez no podía decir lo mismo.

Esta vez había iniciado el beso yo misma, había estado consciente (asustada e histérica, pero consciente), y peor aún, el pensamiento que realmente me estaba costando digerir era que… lo había disfrutado. No a un nivel psicológico ni emocional… sino puramente físico. Animal.

Esta vez había sido diferente, y no quería saber lo que eso significaba para mí, o para él. Ni siquiera estaba segura que le diría a Masaya…todo lo que sabía es que no podía admitir nada de esto en voz alta, ni siquiera a mí misma, y mucho menos a mis amigas.

Sin embargo, mi discreción tuvo consecuencias.

\- ¿Pero qué pasó? – insistió Mint – ¿de repente te despertaste así? ¿Te caíste en un cubo de desechos químicos? Explica algo.

\- Aún no lo sabemos bien… - intentó decir Kish, pero Mint volvió a interrumpirle, aún mirándome a mí.

\- ¿Y van a decirme que no tienen ninguna idea de cómo podría haber sucedido esto? ¿Ninguna pista o sospecha?

En mi propio cuerpo, sé que me habría puesto un tanto roja al recordar exactamente lo que habíamos hecho Kish y yo para terminar así, pero por fortuna, mi nuevo cuerpo no se ruborizaba de manera tan sencilla, y logré no ponerme a mí misma en evidencia. Logré mantener una expresión seria que no dejaba entrever nada.

\- Solo fue un accidente – repetí en voz más baja.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir? – preguntó Mint, haciendo un gesto de desdén con su mano - Típico, no podía esperar menos de nuestra "líder".

\- Mint – el tono de voz de Lettuce fue de sorpresa – creo que eso es suficiente.

\- ¿Lo es, Lettuce? A mi no me parece ni por asomo suficiente – dijo Mint, poniéndose de pie y señalando hacia mí - ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a dejar que vaya por ahí haciendo lo que quiere mientras nosotras hacemos todo el trabajo? ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a fingir que Ichigo tiene idea de lo que está haciendo? ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a pretender que sigue de nuestro lado cuando claramente prefiere a otro equipo?...

\- Basta, Mint – la recriminó Zakuro – no hables por todas.

Ante la reprimenda de nuestra miembro más adulta del grupo, ella se calló. Usualmente, cuando Zakuro le daba consejo o ordenes a Mint, ella lo aceptaba sin rechistar porque admiraba demasiado a la chica como para enojarse o estar en desacuerdo con cualquier cosa que dijera. Zakuro era de las personas más talentosas que conocía pero por lejos, y su mayor superpoder, en mi opinión, era la manera en que influenciaba a Mint de manera positiva.

En este momento, sin embargo, Mint no estaba de humor alguno, ni siquiera para respetar a su ídolo.

\- ¿Ninguna piensa igual? – preguntó ella, sin poder creerlo, elevando un poco el tono de su voz, de una manera en que por lo general jamás hacía - ¿O están todas absolutamente contentas con nuestra líder?

Silencio.

\- Eso pensé – dijo ella, con mirada un tanto más satisfecha, y entonces se dirigió de vuelta hacia mí - ¿algo para decir en tu defensa, Ichigo?

Las demás miembros de mi equipo no estaban apreciando mucho el juicio improvisado. Pudding parecía más nerviosa que nunca, Lettuce estaba más tensa que una cuerda, y Zakuro estaba dirigiendo su ceño fruncido hacia Mint, quien por una vez en su vida había decidido ignorar a la chica más adulta para mirarme exclusivamente a mí. Todas parecían querer pasar a otro tema, o al menos hablar de una manera más civilizada, pero era difícil ir en contra de Mint cuando se ponía testaruda con un tema específico, y hoy estaba más testaruda que nunca.

A mí tampoco me estaba gustando la manera en que me hablaba, pero tenía experiencia tratando con Mint, y sabía que no se echaría para atrás antes de que lograra sacar de mí la respuesta que yo no quería dar. No quería darle ese derecho sobre mí de conocer mi información privada sin mi consentimiento, pero al mismo tiempo, ya estaba cansada de la discusión. Honestamente, ya no estaba segura que valiese la pena guardar el secreto si significaba darle más razones a Mint para acusarme de espía, mentirosa o negligente.

 _¿Qué más da?,_ me dije, si tanto quería saber lo que había pasado entre Kish y yo se lo diría, decidí.

Con una derrota muy patética de mi parte, abrí la boca, pero no llegué a decir nada.

\- Ella no va a disculparse contigo, si es lo que estás buscando – dijo Kish, con el tono más tajante que escuché en mi vida viniendo de mí misma. Ni siquiera sabía que mi voz podía llegar a ser tan comandante.

Mint volvió a mirarle y pareció más molesta aún de que Kish se estuviese dando la libertad o el derecho de hablar en nuestra reunión.

\- No estoy hablando con…

\- No me importa – sentenció él, mis ojos marrones llameando mientras hablaba - Puede ser que no conozca demasiado sobre los humanos, sobre sus costumbres o la manera en que se llevan a cabo sus relaciones, pero incluso yo puedo ver que estas siendo injusta, inflexible y perdiendo el tiempo con asuntos que no importan, e hiriendo a los demás solo para sentirte mejor contigo misma.

El silencio se asentó en mi grupo otra vez, pero esta vez fue de estupefacción más que por vergüenza. Todas mis amigas, incluso Mint, estaban mirando a Kish con sorpresa y mi propia mandíbula estaba amenazando con abrirse hasta el suelo.

\- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Mint.

\- ¿Crees que Ichigo pasa sus días yendo por ahí a hacer lo que quiere? – preguntó Kish, poniéndose de pie en toda mi pequeña estatura - Cómo si tuviera tiempo para divertirse cuando están intentando eliminarla. He estado en contacto con ella más veces de las que recuerdo estas últimas semanas y todo lo que he visto de su parte fue una persona fuerte, determinada, e incapaz de detenerse ante nada porque rendirse no está en su naturaleza, aunque a veces ella piense que es así.

Tuve que recordarme a mí misma que yo era en verdad Ichigo, y que Kish no estaba hablando de otra persona con mi mismo nombre a la que yo no conocía, porque ciertamente sus palabras no me sonaban reales a mis oídos.

 _¿Fuerte? ¿Determinada? ¿El piensa eso de mí?_

Kish continuó hablando hacia todas, sin mirarme:

\- No sé qué problemas han tenido ustedes con Ichigo últimamente, pero si por un segundo consideran que ella disfrutó mínimamente sus encuentros conmigo, están sumamente equivocadas y no la conocen tan bien como aparentan. Prácticamente todas nuestras conversaciones fueron sobre su equipo, o sobre el bienestar de la Tierra, aunque eso la ponga en peligro más de lo que me gustaría – dijo y señaló hacia mí - Allí mismo sentada está su líder, en un cuerpo temporario, y teniendo que lidiar con una situación que en momentos la desborda… pero no por eso deja de ser Ichigo. No por eso tienen derecho a tirarla a un lado como si no la reconocieran.

Las palabras de Kish se asentaron en mi estomago como caramelo o chocolate caliente, y a pesar de la incomodidad de estar dentro de una piel que no era mía, de repente me sentí un poco mejor al escucharle hablar, porque sabía que estaba siendo sincero. Él no tenía razón alguna para ayudarme a llevar a mis amigas de vuelta de mi lado, es más, su yo de hace tres años, habría trabajado duro para crear el escenario contrario.

 _Pero es que él tampoco es la misma persona_ , me recordé, _él también cambió._

Parte de mí intentó no dejarse convencer tan fácilmente por un discurso bonito, pero la verdad es que caí en la pintura que sus palabras creaban, y de repente no me sentí como la peor persona del universo, ni como una mala amiga, o una líder incapaz. De repente me sentí solamente como Ichigo, y eso fue suficiente para que la ansiedad dentro de mi pecho terminara por disiparse como una nube.

No me había dado cuenta de la necesidad porque alguien reconociera mi esfuerzo hasta que recibí ese respeto.

\- Sabemos eso – dijo Pudding, mirándome desde su asiento, y sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de que no era el mío de siempre el que ella veía – Ichigo es Ichigo.

\- Y no creemos que nos hayas traicionado – agregó Lettuce – solo estamos confundidas.

\- Lo sé, yo también lo estoy – respondí.

Sentí la mano de Zakuro apoyada sobre mi hombro, y a pesar de que ella no dijo nada ni me ofreció una sonrisa como Pudding, sentí también su apoyo, y me conmovió más de lo que habría esperado.

Todas miramos hacia Mint, y aunque estábamos consciente de lo testaruda que podía ser la chica, de todos modos creo que todas tuvimos la esperanza de que mi amiga se ablandara de la misma manera en que los habían hecho las demás, pero rápidamente me di cuenta que hacerla cambiar de opinión no sería una tarea tan sencilla.

\- Ay por favor, ¿un discursito y ya nos tiene compradas? – preguntó ella, sin poder creerse el cambio de panorama -¡Eso es exactamente lo que quiere!

\- ¡Por última vez, yo no estoy detrás de esta guerra! – dijo Kish, con una frustración que yo podía entender – no estoy del lado de Saya.

\- Eso es lo que dices, ¿pero como creer tu palabra cuando tienes un año de batallas para probar lo contrario?

Ante su pregunta, parecí despertar de mi sueño, y de repente me di cuenta de que durante todo el ataque verbal de Mint hacia mí, yo no había respondido nada, sintiéndome demasiado avergonzada por mis acciones como para poder defenderme, o incluso confiar en mi propia habilidad. Me había dejado llevar tanto por Mint como por Kish, y ahora mismo necesitaba recobrar mi propia fortaleza.

\- Kish no tiene nada que ver con Saya, Mint – informé, con una voz mucho más fuerte y segura que unos minutos atrás – eso te lo aseguro.

\- Me alegra que tengas algo seguro – contestó ella, con un tono de desprecio - pero no confío demasiado en tu palabra ahora mismo.

\- ¿Desconfías de tu amiga de esta manera?

La pregunta de Kish sonaba incrédula, como si no pudiera creer que las mujeres humanas fuéramos capaces de actuar de manera tan salvaje e incivilizada.

\- No, no de una amiga – respondió Mint sin mirarme.

Y eso me quebró, más que todas sus anteriores dolorosas palabras, más que la manera en que me había venido ignorando toda la semana, más que su intento por quitarme mi liderazgo de las manos, o de separarme de mis amigas. El hecho de que no me considerara su amiga me quebró, porque a pesar de todas las cosas que yo aceptaba de su personalidad diariamente, aunque no siempre me resultasen del todo atractivas, yo nunca había dejado de considerarla una amiga. Yo nunca la había tirado hacia un costado de la manera en que ella lo estaba haciendo conmigo.

Sus palabras me dolieron, y quebraron algo dentro de mí, pero lejos de ponerme a llorar o hundirme en una depresión porque alguien en mi vida no veía cuán importante era para mí, me enojé, y me enojé mucho.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué un par de pasos hacia ella, esta vez pudiéndola mirar desde arriba. Mint se mantuvo firme, y no me quitó la mirada de encima.

\- ¿Sabes? He intentado aplacarte porque considero que en algunas cosas tienes razón, y en las que no lo tienes, es más fácil darte lo que quieres – le expliqué, con una voz tan helada que parecía congelar la habitación entera – No estoy jugando al mejor papel de líder que podría llevar, eso lo admito y me disculpo por mis acciones, pero nunca…nunca he dejado tu amistad a un lado. Nunca las he cambiado a ninguna de ustedes por algo más, si tanto te cuesta ver eso, Mint… puedo dejar de esforzarme de forma definitiva.

Nadie respondió, ni siquiera Mint, creo que por una vez, no pudo encontrar palabras suficientes o gestos despectivos para mantener vivo su argumento. Por lo general era ella quien salía ganando de nuestras discusiones, pero algo en la seriedad de mis palabras o quizás en las suyas propias tocó una fibra sensible, porque vi sus ojos ponerse vidriosos, y se fue de la casa de Shirogane demasiado rápido como para estar segura si la había hecho llorar.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo, y vi a Lettuce levantarse, posiblemente para ir en busca de Mint, pero Zakuro la detuvo con un movimiento de cabeza. Yo lo dudé, pero al final me volví a sentar en el sillón.

Teníamos una reunión que empezar.

* * *

Una media hora más transcurrió hasta que Shirogane y Akasaka al fin volvieron. Aproveché ese tiempo para aprender toda la información que mi equipo había juntado sobre el ataque al Café el día anterior y sobre los rehenes. Desafortunadamente no era demasiado.

Shirogane entró en la sala, enseguida se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Dónde está Mint?

\- Tuvo que irse – respondió Zakuro – problema familiar.

\- ¿Ahora? - preguntó Shirogane, incrédulo, como si no pudiera comprender la existencia de otros problemas cuando la Tierra estaba en peligro – este no es momento para…

\- Espero que todo esté bien – le interrumpió Akasaka amablemente – podemos continuar sin ella por hoy, y alguien le comentara de lo que hablamos.

Shirogane no parecía demasiado contento ante el nuevo escenario, pero dejó correr el tema. Se le escapó una mirada de sospecha hacia mi dirección antes de mirar hacia otro lado y sentarse sobre la silla que Mint había dejado vacante.

\- ¿Alguno de los dos ha hablado? – pregunté, refiriéndome a los rehenes que aún estaban escondidos en el otro cuarto.

\- No, estamos bastante seguros de que no comprenden nuestro idioma – respondió Akasaka.

\- O se están haciendo los tontos – corrigió Shirogane – de cualquier manera, no parecen muy receptivos a comunicarse con nosotros. Ni siquiera han tocado la comida que les dejamos.

\- Claro que no – respondió Kish resoplando - se consideraría un acto de debilidad dentro de su especie si lo hicieran, preferirían morirse de hambre antes de aceptar ayuda o servicio de sus enemigos.

\- ¿Dices que próximamente vamos a tener dos cadáveres simplemente porque son orgullosos?

\- Orgullosos y extremadamente fieles a su líder, quien en este caso es Saya. Créeme, no dirán una palabra sobre ella o sus planes.

La predicción de Kish no podía haber sido peor, y todos reaccionamos con un muy tenso silencio que por un rato nadie se atrevió a quebrar. Podía ver los pensamientos pesimistas en las miradas de mis compañeras y mis jefes, y solo entonces comprendí cuan verdaderamente pocas opciones teníamos a nuestra disposición ahora que nuestra estrategia se había ido por el traste.

\- Perfecto – dijo Shirogane irónicamente – entonces si no podemos sacarles información son inútiles para nosotros.

\- Estoy segura de que podemos buscarles una utilidad – intentó sugerir Lettuce, para que el mal humor de nuestro jefe no se contagiara a todo el grupo – Saya no ha atacado desde ayer, así que debe saber que tenemos a sus camaradas con nosotros.

\- Puede que los quiera de vuelta – agregó Pudding.

\- Posiblemente, pero tarde o temprano descubrirá donde los tenemos – respondió Zakuro.

\- Y no será piadosa con sus captores – agregó Kish.

 _No lo es con nadie,_ pensé, pero me guardé el pensamiento para mí porque posiblemente no era del todo cierto. Después de todo, Kish aún seguía prometido a Saya, y suponía que esa relación debía basarse en algo más que el mutuo enfrentamiento para sobrevivir estar en lados contrarios de una guerra, y algo similar debía suceder con sus camaradas. Si eran tan leales a Saya hasta el punto de ni siquiera considerar cooperar con nosotros, entonces le tenían un miedo terrible a traicionarla, o estaban completamente seguros de que su líder no los dejaría abandonados. Por el alto sentido de la moral que Kish siempre describía sobre ella, me parecía que la segunda opción era la correcta.

De cualquier manera, fuera para asegurarse de que no abrieran la boca, o simplemente para recuperar sanos y salvos a sus compañeros, me parecía que Saya no sería el tipo de persona capaz de dejar un cabo suelto que pudiera jugarle en contra. Ella vendría a buscarlos, pero, ¿Qué pasaba si nos adelantábamos a sus acciones por una vez?

Una lamparita se encendió en mi cabeza y me encontré a mí misma hablando antes de tener por completo la idea formada en mi cabeza:

\- ¿Y si le devolvemos a sus rehenes?

Todas las miradas se desplazaron hacia mí, y cada una de ellas sugería que me había vuelto loca. Al menos nadie allí fue lo suficientemente bruto como para decirlo en voz alta.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Shirogane - ¿Por qué le daríamos nuestra única ventaja?

\- Para negociar – expliqué – dos rehenes a cambio de su partida de la Tierra.

Las miradas pasaron de "¿que está diciendo?" a "por una vez tiene sentido", y me alegré de darme cuenta que mi cerebro no se había atrofiado del todo, y aún era capaz de escupir alguna que otra buena idea.

Sin embargo, enseguida me di cuenta de que mi pensamiento había sido demasiado sencillo con la complicada situación que teníamos entre manos.

\- Jamás aceptará eso – informó Kish, negando con la cabeza – Saya definitivamente permitiría perecer a sus propios soldados antes de echarse para atrás de un reto.

\- ¿Y que podría aceptar entonces? – preguntó Lettuce – tiene que haber algo que pueda estar dispuesta a sacrificar a cambio de sus soldados.

Kish se quedó pensativo un instante, moviendo los dedos de manera un tanto ansiosa sobre la rodilla que no era suya.

\- Supongo que sería posible conseguir una audiencia con ella - dijo él.

\- ¿En privado? – pregunté – eso sería útil.

\- No, su guardia la sigue a todas partes – negó él – pero no son más qu personas, y fácilmente podemos igualar ese número.

\- ¿Y cuál sería la idea? – preguntó Lettuce - ¿intentar llegar a un acuerdo?

Shirogane resopló, y por una vez yo estuve de acuerdo con uno de sus gestos despectivos. Dudaba muchísimo que Saya estuviese dispuesta a llegar a un acuerdo de ningún tipo con nosotros. Después de todo, ¿por qué abandonar su posición más poderosa cuando ya estaba ganando?

\- Saya no aceptará nada menos que a Ichigo en bandeja – corroboró Kish – es la razón por la que vino a la Tierra, y no se irá de aquí a menos que pierda en una pelea directamente contra Ichigo.

\- Vaya acuerdo – dijo Zakuro – no aceptaremos eso.

\- Por supuesto que no lo haremos – dijo Pudding, fervientemente – pelearemos para siempre si es necesario, pero no se llevaran a Ichigo.

Sonreí hacia Pudding, pero dudaba que mi sonrisa estuviese llegando demasiado a mis ojos. Saya buscaba tenerme a mí, exclusivamente a mí, de una manera que no quería pertenecerle a nadie, y la idea de poder dar por terminada esta guerra simplemente entregándome al enemigo era tentadora…pero a la vez tremendamente aterradora. Mi destino podía ser incierto en sus manos, pero estaba completamente segura de que no sería bueno.

Conocía a mi equipo lo suficiente como para saber que jamás aceptaría mi rendición porque no estaba dentro del código moral de nuestro equipo, pero con cada día que pasaba parecía más y más como la única posible dentro del panorama. Me pregunté si alguna más aparte de mí también lo estaba pensando.

\- No es necesario extender esta guerra eternamente – dijo Kish – solo necesitamos que Ichigo le gane en una pelea.

 _Todo se resume a eso, ¿no?,_ pensé.

Estaba bastante segura de que mi yo de hace 3 años habría sido capaz de poner una buena pelea, especialmente con mi campana en mano, pero ahora mismo, Saya me había demostrado una y otra vez que no estábamos a la misma altura y su resolución era infinitamente más clara y fuerte que la mía. Con cada día que pasaba yo parecía estar haciéndome más débil, teniendo que depender de otras personas para salvarme cuando la situación se volvía demasiado peligrosa para mí, pero llegaría el momento en que no habría nadie para ayudarme, nadie para caer en el último segundo y prevenir el golpe de gracia. Llegaría un momento en que sabría tendría que pelear completamente sola contra Saya, y parte de mí temía no ser yo suficiente.

¿Podía lanzarme en una pelea sabiendo que perdería? Con tal de ahorrarle el peligro a mis amigas, mis padres, mis compañeros de clase, e incluso el planeta entero…lo haría, pero eso no significaba que la idea no me dejaba helada.

Con sorpresa me di cuenta de que Saya había comenzado a darme miedo, más miedo del que Kish me había dado en el pasado. Me pregunté por qué cuando crecemos de repente notamos el peligro de forma mucho más clara que cuando somos niños inocentes e incrédulos. Si crecer significaba temer al mundo, ¿Cuál era la propósito de madurar?

\- Pero ha perdido ya dos veces contra Saya, no tiene demasiada oportunidad – dijo Zakuro refiriéndose a mí, y cuando se dio cuenta de la sequedad de sus palabras agregó un poco más amablemente – sin ofender.

\- No importa – dije – de todos modos es verdad, no estoy a su altura.

\- No necesitas estarlo – dijo Kish apresuradamente - no eres tú quien va a pelear.

\- ¿No dijiste que debía ser yo? – pregunté confundida.

\- Dije que debía ser Ichigo…pero ahora mismo no eres quien ella reconocería como Ichigo.

Sus palabras tardaron un par de segundos en filtrarse por mi mente cansada, y cuando comprendí la idea que estaba proponiendo, salté del asiento y lo miré con incredulidad.

\- ¿Estás hablando de pelear tu mismo contra ella dentro de mi cuerpo? – pregunté - ¿Estás loco?

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros - yo estoy a su altura, y podemos terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

\- ¡Pero ese es mi cuerpo!

\- Cuidaré bien de él…

\- No me refiero a eso – le corté – eres fuerte dentro de tu propio el cuerpo, pero el mío…

\- Es poderoso – interrumpió Shirogane – solo le falta práctica, y de todos modos, él no solamente sabe pelear, sino que también conoce los puntos débiles de Saya.

\- ¿Estás a favor de esta idea? – pregunté, sin poder creerlo.

Shirogane se encogió de hombros.

\- No me parece especialmente mala, y no tenemos ninguna otra.

\- Es cierto que no se lo vería venir – consideró Lettuce – y Ichigo estaría a salvo.

\- ¡A expensas de Kish! – contesté, un tanto nerviosa de que todo el mundo se hubiese vuelto loco de repente y estuviese accediendo a una idea tan ridícula – esta no es su pelea, es la mía, soy yo quien tiene que ganarle.

\- ¿Aunque no tengas posibilidad alguna? – preguntó Zakuro, y nuevamente agregó – sin ofender.

\- Yo…

\- Ichigo – me interrumpió Kish, quien se había puesto de pie y acercado a mí sin que me diera cuenta.

Miré hacia abajo, hacia mis propios ojos marrones, y pelo rojizo, y me pregunté si cuando yo estaba allí dentro también tenía esa expresión de confianza y determinación en mi propia mirada, o si era Kish quien la estaba trayendo hacia afuera.

\- No vas a morir por mí – le dije, fuerte y claro.

\- No voy a morir por ti – me aseguró con calma – voy a ganar por ti.

 _Estúpido alienigena insoportable,_ pensé rodando los ojos.

\- ¿De verdad eres tan arrogante?

\- No, en verdad soy tan bueno.

A través de mis propios ojos vi que no habría manera alguna de hacerle cambiar de opinión, no a menos de que una mejor idea apareciera sobre la mesa, y esto no parecía posible por el momento. Kish había vuelto a la Tierra para corregir su error, y tras casi un mes de su compañía había visto más de una vez la culpabilidad que sentía por haberme hecho la vida tan infinitamente difícil en ese año que fuimos enemigos, y por accidentalmente haber enviado a Saya en mi camino. Una y otra vez me había dicho que buscaba redimirse, de repente su oportunidad había aparecido, y dudaba que pudiera existir algo en el mundo que le hiciese echarse para atrás.

Podía ver toda esa claridad en sus nuevos ojos, y podía sentirla dentro de mí como si fuera el mensaje más claro que podía enviarme, pero yo aún no estaba convencida. Que alguien luchara por mí no solamente me resultaba un tanto humillante, sino también me generaba una nueva piedra de miedo en la boca del estomago, porque no quería la muerte o las heridas de nadie sobre mi consciencia, pero también sabía que no había nada que yo pudiera decir para detenerle. No con lo terco que era.

Además, ahora mismo tenía posesión de mi cuerpo, y técnicamente podía hacer lo que quisiera y no me enteraría nunca. Si me estaba comentando su plan era simplemente por cortesía, no para pedir permiso.

Suspiré, y me volví a sentar.

\- No me gusta esto… – dije – quiero otra opción…

\- Pero no hay otra opción – terminó de decir él – pelearé por ti, ganaré y apenas podamos volver cada uno de vuelta a su cuerpo…volveré a mi planeta.

 _Y no te veré nunca más, ¿verdad?_

No tuve que hacer la pregunta, ya sabía la respuesta.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Para el momento en que por fin dimos por terminada la reunión un par de horas más tarde, la cabeza me dolía tanto que dudaba pudiera existir pastilla en el mundo lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacerme sentir mejor. Después de todo, estaba actualmente metida en un cuerpo que no era mío, sin un lugar donde vivir (porque dudaba que Mint quisiera abrirme la puerta de su casa con la pelea que habíamos tenido y sinceramente tampoco me apetecía volver arrastrándome a su lado), y para rematar teníamos entre manos un plan que no me terminaba de satisfacer en absoluto…pero desafortunadamente tampoco teníamos otra opción dadas las circunstancias.

Utilizando los dos extremadamente poco cooperativos rehenes que habíamos hecho durante la última pelea, Kish planeaba hacer que Pai se contactase con Saya para regresar a sus camaradas a ella a cambio de una audiencia con las Mew con el pretexto de una negociación. Personalmente me habría parecido muy útil intercambiar a los rehenes por su retirada y terminar con este asunto de una vez por todas, pero aparentemente yo era un objetivo demasiado importante como para ameritar el sacrificio de dos de sus compañeros.

Bien por mí, ¿verdad?

El plan consistía básicamente en aparentar una reunión pacifica el tiempo suficiente como para tomar desprevenida a Saya, y mientras mi equipo y yo nos encargábamos de los alienígenas, Kish tendría libre terreno para pelear por mí, sin que su prometida tuviera la más mínima idea de que no era yo la que estaba dentro de mi cuerpo. Con un poco de suerte, perder contra "mí" dejaría a Saya con el honor lo suficientemente dañado como para hacerla volver a su casa con el rabo entre las piernas. Un poco improbable, lo sé, pero Kish parecía estúpidamente confiado en su plan, y yo estaba desesperada por soluciones, no más problemas.

Sin embargo, la idea de dejar pelear a Kish sin sus habilidades de teletransportación o levitación no me hacía ninguna gracia, y no estaba segura que tan sencillo se le haría acostumbrarse a mis propias habilidades a tiempo para la audiencia… si es que era capaz de acceder a ellas.

 _Puede que incluso no funcione,_ pensé de repente, y sentí la misma sensación de pánico que había estado carcomiéndome el estomago durante todo el día, _¿Qué pasa si no puede transformarse? ¿Qué pasa si el poder que responde a mí lo ignora a él?_

Eché una mirada hacia Kish caminando frente a mí mientras salíamos de la casa de Shirogane, y vi como mi pelo rojizo usualmente suelto estaba ahora sujeto por en un peinado similar al que había visto en su propio cabello últimamente. Asumía que debía estar buscando algún sentido de normalidad en la bizarra situación, pero al ser mi pelo un poco más corto y salvaje que el suyo, la atadura no le quedaba de la misma manera y no debía estar resultándole cómodo ni familiar. La falda que se le subía por las piernas y el sostén que probablemente le apretaba el pecho por la manera en que le veía discretamente acomodarse los breteles, no debía estar ayudando demasiado tampoco.

Me pregunté si él también estaba considerando la posibilidad de que mi lado Mew no respondiera a él, y si estaba escondiendo su preocupación ante mí, o si de verdad estaba tan tranquilo como lo parecía. Kish debió de sentir mi mirada sobre él, porque dio vuelta el cuello e hicimos contacto visual por un instante antes de que yo apartara la mirada. Aún me resultaba muy extraño ver mis propios ojos a través de los de otra persona.

\- …la próxima vez.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté a Lettuce a mi lado, quien había estado hablando conmigo antes de que me distrajera – Disculpa, ¿Qué decías?

Contrario a cómo reaccionaría Mint, Lettuce no pareció molesta de que no le hubiese estado prestando mi completa atención, ella simplemente me miró con esos ojos enormes y comprensivos tras los grandes lentes.

\- ¿Estás bien, Ichigo?

 _No, para nada,_ quise decir, pero no era momento de quebrarme emocionalmente, teníamos cosas que hacer.

\- Un poco nerviosa creo – respondí en su lugar, e intenté formular una sonrisa que no tenía idea como se vería en esta nueva cara – estoy bien.

Lettuce no pareció muy convencida. Esos ojos grandes veían más allá de lo que me gustaría, y en ese momento vieron lo cerca que estaba de quebrarme como si fuera una cuerda muy fina.

Ella tomó mi brazo en un gesto suave y ambas dejamos de caminar, permitiendo que el resto del grupo se adelantara a la calle, mientras nosotras nos quedábamos atrás en las escaleras. Pensé que mi amiga se sentiría repulsada de tocar la piel de un alienígena, pero si es que se sentía de esa manera, ciertamente su expresión no lo denotó.

\- Lettuce, estoy…

\- No es necesario que te guardes lo que sientes, Ichigo – me cortó ella, con esa voz suave de madre del grupo – todo esto es muy estresante y tienes derecho a reaccionar de la manera en que quieras, ¿está bien?

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, creo que porque luego de tantas discusiones con Mint con respecto a mis fallas como líder y amiga, no me había estado esperando palabras amables de un miembro de mi grupo. Lettuce, al igual que el resto de mis amigas no había estado del todo feliz conmigo últimamente (y con razón) y había asumido que el perdonarme o ponerse en mi lugar tardaría un poco de tiempo, pero había olvidado lo comprensiva que podía ser Lettuce, especialmente cuando veía cuanto lo necesitaba la otra persona.

No había estado consciente de cuanto había necesitado escuchar decir a alguien que me merecía reaccionar de la manera que fuera más natural para mí, dejando a un lado cualquier acto que tuviera que hacer para aparentar fortaleza o seguridad ante los demás por el hecho de ser la líder, pero Lettuce si se había dado cuenta y me lo estaba haciendo saber. De alguna forma, incluso con todos mis problemas, sus palabras fueron lo bastante poderosas para derretir un poco de ese bloque de hielo lleno de ansiedad dentro de mi pecho, y le agradecí silenciosamente por eso.

Sinceramente me habría gustado hablar con ella sobre todo, contarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo y todos los pensamientos paranoicos, asustados o furiosos que se cruzaban a diario por mi cabeza. Quería descargarme con alguien, pero hacerlo sabía que significaría abrir una puerta que no estaba segura de poder cerrar después, y ahora mismo no estaba segura de poder permitirme ese tipo de debilidad sin quebrarme completamente bajo el peso de mi propia ansiedad. Ahora mismo necesitábamos concentrarnos como equipo en erradicar la amenaza de la Tierra, y no podía permitirme huir o rendirme…pero que alguien se tomara un minuto para recordarme que estaba bajo una situación estresante, incierta y aterradora, de alguna forma me hacía sentir un poco mejor. Me recordaba que debajo del envase ciniclon, tenía un corazón y un cerebro muy humanos que necesitaban ventilar las frustraciones cada tanto.

\- Sea llorar, gritar o distraerte con otras cosas, no me importa, haz lo que tengas que hacer para no ahogarte, pero no lo vivas sola, Ichigo, queremos estar aquí para ti, confía en nosotras – dijo ella, y luego para mi sorpresa agregó – o aunque sea en Kish.

Me pregunté si Lettuce estaba comenzando a atar cabos sueltos y darse cuenta de lo importante que Kish se estaba volviendo para mí últimamente, aunque yo misma no supiera lo que aquello significaba todavía.

No había explicado demasiado a mi grupo acerca del S´darak, mucho menos sobre la parte de la atracción física que estaba llevándonos a ambos a querer estar cada vez un poco más cerca del otro, a veces sin nuestro propio consentimiento, pero no necesariamente estábamos siendo muy cautelosos en mantener esa información oculta, así que era posible que mis amigas estuvieran comenzando a darse cuenta de mi no tan convencional alianza. Me pregunté qué tan necesario era comenzar a aparentar de una manera un poco más exitosa, o si simplemente debería dejar que cada quien pensara lo que quisiera. Tenía suficientes problemas como para ponerme a preocupar sobre la imagen que Kish y yo podíamos estar dando al mundo, y al fin y al cabo, ¿Cuál era esa maldita imagen? No tenía ni idea.

Lo cierto es que Kish significaba para mí una serie de preguntas más que de respuestas. Para empezar, no estaba segura si podía ir tan lejos como para llamarlo un amigo, y "compañero" se quedaba un poco corto luego de todo lo que habíamos vivido. Él me irritaba y me hacía explotar de enojo más veces de las que me gustaría, pero al mismo tiempo era la persona que mejor lograba calmarme durante mis momentos de histeria. Kish era la representación de todos mis problemas, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba intentando más duro que nadie en ayudarme, sacrificándose a sí mismo una y otra vez como si mi propia vida valiera más que la suya.

 _Y dentro de poco va a irse,_ me recordé.

Por alguna razón, no había dejado de pensar en las palabras de Kish durante toda la reunión, incluso luego de haber cambiado de tema. La idea de que Kish volviera a su planeta una vez que Saya o el S´darak ya no fueran amenazas para la Tierra o para mí, tendría que haberme parecido un alivio, una garantía de mi futura seguridad y paz mental, pero por alguna razón no lo era. La versión de mí de 14 años habría estado extasiada ante su inminente partida…pero la yo de ahora mismo parecía dudosa, y no sabía bien por qué. No estaba segura de querer saber por qué.

Nuevamente vi a los ojos demasiado sinceros y perceptivos de Lettuce, e inmediatamente desee que no pudiera ver a través de mí con tanta facilidad. Posiblemente encontrara algo que no estaba lista para ver.

\- Gracias – le dije, tomando su mano en la mía, y notando lo más pequeña que se sentía en comparación – necesitaba escuchar eso.

Posiblemente Lettuce había estado esperando alguna especie de confesión de mi parte, pero no estaba lista para eso, no estaba lista para ponerme vulnerable ante otra persona cuando tenía que preocuparme por ser fuerte. Quizás más adelante, cuando estuviéramos fuera de peligro, y mi vida volviera a la normalidad, quizás entonces le contaría todo, y hablando en voz alta descubriría yo misma las respuestas a las preguntas en mi cabeza, pero no ahora mismo.

Afortunadamente, Lettuce sabía cuando no presionar demasiado, y no se tomaba demasiado a pecho el hecho de que alguien no se abriera ante ella, por eso no me hizo ningún comentario despectivo ni me lanzó una mala mirada, como lo habría hecho Mint, simplemente me sonrió y me abrazó, sin importarle en absoluto que aquel cuerpo fuera indudablemente masculino y menos humano que el mío. Un par de lágrimas me picaron tras los ojos, pero las contuve.

\- ¿Por qué se quedaron atrás? ¡Vengan! – escuché la fuerte voz de Pudding más adelante.

Lettuce y yo nos separamos, y sin decir nada volvimos a hacer nuestro camino para juntarnos con el grupo.

Era bastante tarde en la noche, y el barrio de Shirogane no era exactamente de los más concurridos, así que afortunadamente la calle estaba vacía a excepción de nuestro pequeño grupo, pero aún así procuré ubicarme en la zona más oscura posible, para no ser vista accidentalmente por algún transeúnte inocente y darle una sorpresa con mi apariencia. Kish me miró con una pregunta tras mis propios ojos marrones, seguramente cuestionando sobre la mirada vidriosa que yo debía tener ahora mismo, pero no dije nada al respecto, y él no preguntó.

\- Bien, entonces, ¿mañana por la mañana? – preguntó Zakuro, refiriéndose a la fecha para la siguiente reunión.

\- Me parece bien – dijo Lettuce – es sábado, así que podremos estar todo el día sin problemas.

Con todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente ya no tenía demasiada idea sobre qué día de la semana era, afortunadamente el hecho de que comenzara el fin de semana significaba que no tendría que dar coloridas explicaciones a mis profesores sobre por qué no había podido ir a clase. A menos que estuviera dispuesta a enviar a Kish en mi lugar, pero eso estaba fuera de discusión por obvias razones.

\- Intentaré traer a Mint – dijo Zakuro – posiblemente se haya calmado para mañana.

Mint era una de las personas más rencorosas que había conocido en mi vida, así que unas meras horas dudaba que fueran suficientes para devolverla a un estado de semi-buen humor, pero si alguien podía convencerla de dejar de lado sus inmaduras frustraciones para volver al trabajo, esa era Zakuro. Esperaba que la chica tuviera más suerte que yo intentando taladrar por la dura coraza de Mint.

Mi celular sonó y durante un par de segundos de búsqueda frenética por mis bolsillos, noté que no lo tenía encima. Subí la mirada hacia la dirección del sonido, y vi a Kish sosteniendo mi celular aún sonando. Sus ojos estaban pegados a la pantalla, y una mirada de ligera confusión y dolor decoraba sus facciones ahora femeninas. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, él subió la cabeza y tiró el celular hacia mí. Afortunadamente, los reflejos del cuerpo de Kish eran tan buenos como los míos, porque logré atrapar el pequeño dispositivo antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Le dediqué una mirada fulminante antes de girar los ojos hacia la pantalla, y el corazón por poco se me para dentro de mi pecho al ver el nombre que aparecía en grandes letras rosas. Mis dedos se apretaron inconscientemente alrededor del pequeño dispositivo.

Masaya me estaba llamando. Ahora mismo.

 _¿Qué diablos hago?_ Me pregunté, y supongo que debí haber entrado en pánico porque corté la llamada en vez de dar al botón de contestar.

\- ¿Tú que vas a hacer, Ichigo? – preguntó Pudding.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté confundida, subiendo la mirada hacia mis amigas, pero sin realmente verlas. Todo lo que podía ver era el nombre de Masaya frente a mis ojos.

\- Sobre tu nuevo…alojamiento – me explicó Lettuce – suponemos que Mint no es una opción por el momento, y en tu propia casa están tus padres, ¿no?

\- No creo que aprecien demasiado mi nueva imagen, no – concedí, y suspiré – no había pensado en donde quedarme, siendo sincera.

De no estar el Café completamente destruido e inhabitable, habría sido capaz de quedarme allí durante un par de días en una de las habitaciones en la parte de atrás, pero con los escombros y la cinta policial, no había manera de acercarme, mucho menos de vivir allí dentro.

Posiblemente mis amigas me habrían ofrecido lugar en sus casas, aunque fuera en un sillón o un colchón en el suelo, pero ninguna de ellas vivía sola por el momento, y no podían dejar que sus familias o amigos conocieran sobre la presencia alienígena en la Tierra, de la misma manera en que no permitirían ser vistas con sus trajes Mew en público. Con el cuerpo que tenía ahora mismo, tenía que irme a un sitio deshabitado, o con quienes estuvieran acostumbrados a lo sobrenatural.

De más está decir que las opciones eran pocas.

\- Siempre está el apartamento de Shirogane – comentó Zakuro, pensativa – aunque ya tiene a los rehenes, pero es posible que…

\- Ichigo se puede quedar conmigo.

Todas las cabezas (inclusive la mía) giraron hacia la voz que había hablado, que resultó ser la mía propia manejada por Kish, y más de una frunció el ceño o enarcó una ceja, incluida yo. Mi voz había sonado segura y demandante, una contradicción enorme con mi personalidad usualmente nerviosa y dudosa. Incluso los ojos marrones que tantas veces había visto en reflejos, ahora mismo parecían más seguros que nunca, retando a cualquiera de nosotras a contradecir su decisión. Me pregunté si alguna vez yo misma había sonado tan segura con respecto a algo, cualquier cosa, y no pude pensar en ni una sola ocasión.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar, y volví a cortar la llamada con una sensación espantosa dentro de mi pecho, pero no era el momento para distraerme, y de todos modos, mi voz era la equivocada ahora mismo.

\- ¿En la nave espacial de los ciniclones? – preguntó Pudding, con un brillo de emoción infantil en sus ojos – ¡Yo también quiero ir!

\- ¿Crees que sea una buena idea? – preguntó Zakuro, ignorando la pregunta de Pudding - No tenemos forma de contactarnos con Ichigo allá arriba, ¿Qué pasa si hay una emergencia?

\- Estamos monitoreando lo que sucede en la Tierra, ningún ataque se nos pasará desapercibido – explicó Kish – pero puedo conseguirles un comunicador, si es necesario.

La expresión de Zakuro dejaba bastante claro que la chica no estaba del todo convencida con la sugerencia, ¿y quién podía culparla? Nuestro equipo había tenido demasiados roces con los ciniclones en el pasado como para simplemente dejar de lado la desconfianza que habíamos mantenido durante años hacia ellos. Confiar que Kish no estaba intentando secuestrarme bajo sus narices probablemente era tan difícil de creer como lo había sido para mí.

Me costaba creer que en estas últimas semanas mi opinión sobre Kish podría haber llegado a cambiar tanto. Años atrás me habría reído de su sugerencia de quedarme con él en un mismo lugar físico, ahora mismo sinceramente solo estaba agradecida que él no me había dado la espalda cuando lo necesitaba.

\- Está bien – dije, sorprendiéndolas a todas – tiene sentido.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Lettuce – podemos buscar otra opción si no te sientes…cómoda.

\- Estoy segura.

\- Bien, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa… - empezó a decir Zakuro.

\- Las llamaré.

Zakuro pareció aceptar el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos y asintió antes de despedirse con un movimiento de muñeca y su pelo ondeando al viento al darse la vuelta como la modelo de pasarela que siempre sería.

\- Nos vemos mañana – dijo Lettuce, antes de seguir a Zakuro.

\- Y quiero que me lleven a la nave – anunció Pudding antes de alejarse también.

En cuanto mis amigas desaparecieron en la distancia, caí en la cuenta que para llegar a la nave de los ciniclones, debía ser yo la que nos teletransportara hasta allí, considerando que por el momento Kish en su nuevo cuerpo no podía hacerlo. No me gustaba para nada nuestra forma de transporte, pero sabía que no teníamos otra opción, así que con un suspiro me dirigí a su lado para tomarle de la mano e irnos de una vez.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que nuestros dedos estaban a punto de tocarse, mi celular cobró vida nuevamente y nos tomó a ambos por sorpresa. No necesité volver a mirar la pantalla para saber quien me estaba llamando. Me quedé mirando el nombre de mi novio, y preguntándome desde cuando me había vuelto el tipo de persona capaz de cortar su llamada. Hubo un tiempo en que nada me habría hecho activamente rechazar el sonido de su voz.

\- ¿No vas a contestarle?

\- ¿Y atenderle con tu voz? – pregunté, resoplando.

Claro, lo que me faltaba, explicarle a Masaya por qué su antiguo enemigo atendía el teléfono de su novia. Esa sería una muy buena conversación.

\- Bien, como quieras – concedió él, con los brazos en el aire en señal de rendición – pero seguirá llamando, ¿quieres que le diga algo?

Me planteé la posibilidad de pasarle el teléfono a Kish, y hacerle decir algo más o menos creíble para dejar la conversación para después, pero rápidamente descarté la idea. No tenía idea de lo que Masaya podría llegar a querer decirme, y no quería darle a Kish esa libertad de decisión.

\- No, voy a…voy a enviarle un mensaje – declaré – hablaré con él cuando resolvamos esto, solo dame un minuto.

Él asintió y no dijo nada al respecto, pero su boca cerrada en una fina línea me dio a entender que no estaba del mejor humor. Le habría preguntado al respecto, pero tenía ahora mismo otra persona en quien pensar.

Me di la vuelta para tener un poco de privacidad y volví a cortar la llamada, pero esta vez, enviando un rápido mensaje a Masaya casi enseguida:

 _Perdona, no puedo atender ahora, ¿pasó algo?_

Un par de segundos pasaron, y a pesar de que Masaya no era de las personas que más le agradaran las conversaciones por texto, de todos modos me respondió enseguida:

 _No, todo está bien. Quería hablar contigo, ¿Cuándo puedes desocuparte?_

Respiré hondo, sintiendo como si me faltara el aire a pesar de que estábamos afuera y una ventisca me acariciaba el rostro, pero yo apenas podía sentirla.

 _No lo sé._ Escribí rápidamente.

No fue ninguna sorpresa recibir silencio del otro lado de la conversación, y esta vez, yo también maldije las conversaciones de texto. Podían ser demasiado engañosas al no estar frente a frente con la otra persona, o al no poder escuchar el sonido de su voz.

Me pregunté que se le estaría pasando por la cabeza a Masaya ante mi vaga respuesta, y la curiosidad era tan fuerte como mi deseo por no saberlo. ¿Estaba enojado conmigo? ¿Decepcionado o triste? ¿Se estaría preguntando cuando me había vuelto tan fría con él? ¿O estaba tan acostumbrado a mi falta de respuesta que ya no le hacía diferencia alguna? Me habría gustado ser más específica con él, me habría gustado contarle todo lo que me pasaba, pero ¿Qué tanto podía decirle sin poner en peligro su vida, o sin romper completamente su corazón?

 _¿Eso es todo?_ Me preguntó él, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, y su respuesta, a pesar de estar completamente justificada, me hizo encoger un poco por dentro.

 _La situación dio un giro que ninguna se estaba esperando._ Expliqué, en un ruego que estaba segura él podría sentir, incluso a través de un medio virtual, y me sentí patética pero al mismo tiempo no podía parar. _Es una larga historia. Quiero contártelo todo pero ahora mismo creo que no es conveniente._

Volvió a pasar un tiempo, que bien podrían haber sido segundos, minutos o días, en los cuales miré el pequeño icono en la pantalla que señalaba a Masaya escribiendo un mensaje, y deseando que ese mensaje no fuera un "ya no puedo hacer más esto". El pequeño icono apareció y desapareció varias veces, dejándome saber que fuera lo que fuera que Masaya estaba escribiendo no era sencillo, y probablemente no me fuera a gustar. Con terror en mi garganta, escribí antes de que él lo hiciera:

 _Lo siento tanto, sé que estoy arruinándolo todo, solo quiero arreglarlo y no sé cómo._

Su icono desapareció y me pregunté si había cambiado de opinión sobre lo que fuera que había estado a punto de escribir, o si simplemente había dejado la conversación. La pantalla de mi celular se borroneó ante lágrimas no derramadas, y deseé poder dejar el teclado por un rato y simplemente llamarle, pero me detuve con el dedo sobre su nombre.

No podía llamarle, no podía contarle lo que sucedía, no podía depender de él por ayuda, y no podía asegurarle absolutamente nada ahora mismo. Jamás me había sentido tan inútil, tan perdida con respecto a otra persona. Ni siquiera con Mint cuando me había acusado de poner a Kish en una escala de prioridad más alta que a mis amigas, ni siquiera con el mismo Masaya cuando se había convertido en Deep Blue frente a mis ojos años atrás, y ni siquiera conmigo misma cuando había aprendido la realidad sobre mi naturaleza Mew. Ahora mismo, hablando con Masaya en una conversación tan enredada en evasiones de información, me sentí completamente desconectada, como si fuéramos dos personas que no se conocían en absoluto, en vez de ser una pareja que ya llevaba dos años juntos.

¿Cómo podía haberse quebrado todo tan rápidamente? ¿Cómo podíamos haber sido tan fuertes durante dos años para irnos por el traste en tan solo unas semanas? ¿Por qué estábamos dejando que el peso de mi responsabilidad como Mew nos destruyera cuando era lo que nos había unido en el pasado?

 _Te quiero tanto._ Le escribí, más porque necesitaba decírselo que por querer sacar una respuesta de su parte, pero de todas formas funcionó, porque el pequeño icono cobró vida otra vez.

 _Yo también te quiero, y no estás arruinando nada._

A pesar de que sabía que su respuesta no era más que su instinto de novio ejemplar por calmar a su novia, de todas formas me encontré mí misma tomando sus palabras y reconfortándome con ellas. Saber que él todavía me quería era un alivio para la piedra en la boca de mi estomago. Pero tendría que haber sabido que aquel no sería el final de la conversación, y que simplemente por decirnos mutuamente que nos queríamos, no desaparecerían por si solos todos los problemas que veníamos pateando debajo de la alfombra.

 _Es solo que…estoy empezando a darme cuenta cuantas cosas dejo pasar cuando pienso de otra manera._ Me explicó. _Creo que no estoy siendo sincero conmigo mismo._

Leí su mensaje una y otra vez, preguntándome hacía cuanto tiempo él había comenzado a sentirse así, y sobre qué cosas exactamente se estaba engañando a sí mismo. ¿Tenía que ver con su futuro? ¿Con su familia o amigos? ¿O era algo exclusivamente conmigo? De alguna forma, me parecía que no todo se resumía a las últimas caóticas semanas.

 _Lo siento._ Respondí, porque es todo lo que podía decir.

 _No intento culparte de nada, esto también tiene que ver conmigo, no solamente contigo._ Contestó él. _Creo que debemos hablar, cuando todo esto termine._

 _Sí, yo también quiero que hablemos._

No dijimos nada más. La conversación no terminó con un "te quiero", ni siquiera con un mísero adiós, simplemente con mi promesa de una reunión en algún momento futuro y un pequeño ícono como muestra de que él había visto el mensaje, pero ¿Cuando sería nuestra bendita reunión? Ninguno de los dos podía saberlo. Parte de mí estaba aterrada de lo que podríamos llegar a decirnos en esa charla, y me habría gustado evitarla por completo…pero la otra parte de mí tenía tanta necesidad como él de dejar de correr y empezar a ser sinceros. Volver a la pareja fuerte, cariñosa y comprensiva que habíamos sido siempre.

Por un buen rato, no estuve segura exactamente cuánto, me quedé de pie en la calle mirando la pantalla en negro de mi celular, medio escondida entre las sombras. Me pregunté que estaba esperando, quizás una llamada real de Masaya, demasiado ansioso por hablar conmigo como para esperar a un mejor momento, quizás mis padres preguntándome donde estaba, o Mint queriendo disculparse. Ninguno de esos escenarios ocurrió, y supongo que debería haberme sentido aliviada de no tener que navegar a través de otra conversación complicada con mis padres o Mint. De todas formas parte de mí le habría gustado algún contacto con alguien más.

 _Queremos estar aquí para ti, confía en nosotras…_

Recordé las palabras de Lettuce, y de repente se me hicieron más reales que nunca. No había pensado lo mucho que necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre…todo, incluso sobre temas que aún no había llegado a resolver en mi cabeza todavía. Me encontré a mí misma con mis dedos sobre la pantalla, ahora encendida y estuve a punto de marcar el número de mi amiga y aceptar su oferta de una charla.

Un ruido cercano me alertó y me puse en guardia, guardando mi celular en un bolsillo y tanteando mi cuello por mi pendiente, pero por supuesto no estaba allí. Afortunadamente el sonido de risas llegó a mis oídos, lo cual me dio a entender que no se trataba de Saya o alguna otra amenaza, pero aún así no podía permitir que me vieran. Miré hacia Kish, quien también había escuchado las voces, y ambos asentimos sin decir nada. Se acercó hacia mí, y tomó mi mano, yo cerré los ojos y respiré hondo antes de imaginar el destino en mi cabeza.

La corta sensación de mareo a la que desafortunadamente estaba comenzando a acostumbrarme cada vez que me teletransportaba me envolvió por un momento antes de desaparecer. Abrí los ojos, pero frente a mí no vi el diseño minimalista del hogar provisorio de los alienígenas, sino un pequeño dormitorio a oscuras, solamente iluminado con la luz de la luna que venía de la ventana, pero era suficiente para comprender a donde habíamos ido a parar.

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó Kish, señalando hacia mi dormitorio.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero ningún sonido salió de mi garganta. En su lugar, di una vuelta por toda la habitación, pasando mis manos a través de algunos objetos que hacía casi un mes que no veía o tocaba, y me sentí como una ladrona en mi propia casa. De alguna forma, se sentían como pertenencias de otra persona.

\- ¿Tenías la nave como destino en tu cabeza? – volvió a preguntar Kish.

\- Sí, pero…creo que me distraje.

\- ¿Querías venir aquí entonces?

\- No necesariamente, creo que solo necesitaba…desaparecer un rato.

Mis dedos tocaron unas prendas de ropa en mi armario, y a pesar de cada tela tenía un buen uso debido al correr de los años, las noté suaves entre mis dedos, nuevas. Inconscientemente me metí en el interior del armario, sin importarme en absoluto el hecho de que mis padres podrían estar en el piso de abajo escuchándome dar vueltas por la casa, o que Kish estaba ahora mismo en mi espacio más personal y sagrado. Dejé todo de lado como si nada me importara, y comencé a abrir cajones y dar vuelta cajas como si hubiera algo allí dentro que necesitaba encontrar. Un tesoro que llamaba mi nombre pero que no tenía la más mínima idea de que se podría tratar.

De la misma manera en que muchas veces en mi vida había preparado mi mochila para el colegio, o una valija para un viaje, por un momento me quedaba una sensación de estarme olvidando de algo importante: un cepillo de dientes, cargador de mi celular, mi billetera, o cualquier objeto de gran o poca importancia. Después de un rato, siempre lograba recordar que se trataba, pero en ese momento, dando vueltas en la oscuridad de mi armario, busqué con cada vez más desesperación en el interior de mi cerebro, pero ninguna palabra venía a mi cabeza, ninguna imagen de algo importante que debería recordar.

 _¿Qué vine a buscar?_ Me pregunté.

Escuché un sonido como de algo pesado rebotando en mi cama, y cuando subí la cabeza vi a Kish recostado sobre mi colchón y mis almohadas, tan cómodo como si se tratara de las suyas propias. La ironía de que ahora mismo técnicamente le pertenecían no se me pasó desapercibida, pero de todos modos no era un pase libre para que se pusiera cómodo en mi espacio personal. Me levanté y fui hacia él.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Me acomodo – respondió él, como si fuera algo obvio y subió ambos pies a la cama - ¿O quieres irte ya?

\- Tendríamos que irnos – respondí, sin embargo mis ojos no fueron hacia la puerta o la ventana, sino de vuelta hacia el armario, como si quisieran continuar rebuscando algo entre mis cosas – No tenemos tiempo para desvíos.

\- Como yo lo veo no tenemos algo crucial que hacer ahora mismo. Nada nos espera en la nave aparte de comer y dormir, puede que discutir con Pai si nos toma por el camino.

\- No estoy haciendo nada en especial ahora mismo tampoco – le dije, un poco a la defensiva – no sé ni por qué nos traje aquí.

Kish torció la cabeza y me miró de esa manera tan intensa que a veces me daba la sensación que pudiese ver a través de mí, justo en las profundidades del interior que ni yo misma conocía. No me gustaba, pero aún peleé contra el deseo de temblar, o de apartar mi mirada de la suya en rendición.

\- Sea lo que sea debe ser importante para ti – explicó él, en mi propia voz femenina - has venido en busca de algo, ¿no es verdad?

En aquel momento, de pie en el medio de mi dormitorio el cual no había puesto pie en el último mes, viendo a mi cuerpo tirado en mi cama dejando caer verdades sobre mí misma, podía haber olvidado fácilmente el hecho de que era Kish quien estaba detrás de esa mirada comprensiva, o detrás de esas palabras que jamás habían sido más correctas con respecto a mí. Era fácil dejarme convencer de que aquella era una versión de mi persona dándome consejos, y no un ser externo a mi vida que tenía la habilidad de conocerme tan bien. Eran mis propios ojos los que me devolvían la mirada, mi propio cabello rojizo el que podía ver contra la almohada…pero no eran mis palabras las que estaban dando vuelta en el aire.

Kish no tenía problema alguno en desnudar mi alma, en quitar capa por capa todo lo que había construido meticulosamente alrededor de mí para que él no viera lo vulnerable que me sentía debajo de esa muralla. Pasaba tanto tiempo intentando arrastrar hacia abajo preocupaciones o miedos, que cuando encontraba alguno flotando fuera mi alcance, de repente no podía comprender de donde había salido, o como hacer que desapareciera. Él sí lo sabía, o al menos, eso es lo que su mirada me decía.

 _Confía aunque sea en Kish,_ me había dicho Lettuce, y me encontré a mí misma temblando ante la mera posibilidad. Hablar podría hacerme sentir mejor, ayudarme a comprender por qué había aterrizado en mi dormitorio de forma inconsciente, y que era aquello que buscaba, pero al mismo tiempo, me daba miedo por el camino terminar encontrándome con algo sobre mi misma que no estaba preparada para ver. Me pregunté hacía cuanto tiempo no había hecho el esfuerzo por conocerme mejor a mí misma, y no supe la respuesta.

Comprendiendo hacia donde se habían dirigido mis pensamientos, Kish se movió para hacerme lugar en mi propia cama, y palmeó el colchón a su lado en una invitación a sentarme. Inconscientemente, como si parte de mí no tuviera idea de lo que pasaba lo hice, pero no me acomodé contra las almohadas ni apoyé los pies sobre la cama. Mi espalda estaba dura, y mis manos daban vueltas como si necesitaran algo con que entretenerse.

Abrí la boca y creí que nada saldría de mi garganta, pero me sorprendió la primera pregunta que encontró sitio en el aire:

\- ¿Crees que pasaremos años…así?

No tuve que explicarle a que me refería.

\- No lo sé…espero que no. No me malentiendas, tu cuerpo me parece muy atractivo, pero prefiero el mío.

\- Lo mismo digo.

\- Así que te parezco atractivo, ¿eh? – más que ver su sonrisa la sentí en el tono divertido de su voz – no puedo decir que me sorprenda, gatita.

\- Te golpearía pero no estoy de humor – respondí, rodando los ojos – y no quiero darme moretones a mí misma.

El silencio se instaló entre nosotros, y a pesar de que era yo la que necesitaba ahora mismo la descarga emocional, me encontré sin saber que decir. ¿Debería empezar a hablar de cualquier cosa hasta que algo útil emergiera de mi garganta? ¿Debería esperar a que él dijera algo? ¿Me pasaría la noche entera con palabras en la punta de la lengua?

Estuve tentada de levantarme de la cama e insistir para irnos de una vez. No me consideraba una piedra sin emociones, pero tampoco era la mejor conectándome con ellas, y me sentía ridícula intentando buscar algo que decir, como si el hablar sobre lo que uno siente tendría que ser algo forzado.

 _Esto es ridículo, no estoy llegando a ningún sitio,_ pensé, e hice un ademan como para ponerme de pie.

\- Es demasiado, ¿no es verdad? – preguntó Kish entonces, con una voz suave que apenas identifiqué como la mía – el S´darak, mi vuelta, Saya, la pelea con tus amigas…se está volviendo difícil de llevar, ¿no es así?

Frené todo movimiento, y sentí algo cálido dentro de mi pecho, que se sintió bastante como gratitud.

\- Si, la verdad es que sí – respondí, dejando salir mi aliento, sin saber que había estado conteniéndolo – a veces es demasiado.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, para mí también lo es.

\- ¿Está mal que eso me sirva?

Le vi esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No, no está mal.

Respiré hondo, y me dejé caer contra mi cama. No pude evitar pensar que parecíamos dos amigas a altas horas de la madrugada, en pijama, comiendo chocolate y hablando sobre chicos o sobre cualquier otro chisme caliente que se me hubiera ocurrido. Me reí por lo bajo al imaginarme a Kish en esa situación, no necesariamente porque me pareciera un escenario ridículo para el alienígena sino porque me lo imaginaba perfectamente participando activamente en mis sesiones de chismeo con tal de reírse un rato, o hacerme reír a mí.

Esta vez cuando volví a hablar, me sorprendí de lo fácil que era encontrar las palabras.

\- Creí que sería más fácil retomar el uniforme – comenté – cuando ustedes regresaron, creí que sería sencillo ser una Mew otra vez porque ya lo había hecho antes, pero con cada día que pasa creo que más me convenzo de que no sirvo para esto.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? Haces bien tu trabajo.

\- Hago mi trabajo, y apenas… pero no lo hago bien. Es posible que hace unos años fuese una líder decente, pero ahora mismo…no sé ni lo que estoy haciendo la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- Sobrevives, y haces lo mejor que puedes – respondió Kish, como si la respuesta fuera obvia, absoluta.

Quizás para él, el mundo de verdad era tan sencillo, y le envidaba un poco por eso. Giré la cabeza para que él no pudiera ver la expresión en mi cara, y agradecí la oscuridad en mi dormitorio.

\- ¿Es lo mejor que puedo hacer? ¿O es simplemente lo mínimo indispensable? – pregunté en voz baja, un poco aterrada de su respuesta – Hay veces que pienso que estoy perdiendo parte de mi vida por estar ocupada salvando al mundo, y sé que es egoísta de mi parte… pero no sé si quiero continuar haciéndolo.

Jamás me había permitido a misma decir algo parecido en voz alta, creo que nunca me había dejado ni siquiera considerar la posibilidad de comunicar abiertamente a alguien más mi descontento con el ser una Mew o todas las responsabilidades que aquello conllevaba. Sí, me había quejado, y hecho berrinches como una niña, tanto a mis 14 años como a los 17, pero siempre había asistido a las reuniones, a los entrenamientos, a las batallas, y la fantasía de la vida de adolescente normal me la había guardado exclusivamente para mí, porque uno no deja al mundo colgando ante el peligro si tiene la habilidad de prevenirlo ¿no es verdad? No era tan simple como presentar una carta de renuncia en un trabajo a cambio de una estúpida vida ordinaria.

Lástima que aquello era exactamente lo que quería.

Tanto el incremento de energía como la manifestación de habilidades sobrenaturales siempre me habían parecido beneficios que el proyecto Mew había traído a mi vida, y siendo sincera, el traje rosa siempre me había parecido bonito. Pero junto con los beneficios, se me habían sumado más de un problema que quizás antes había estado más que dispuesta a enfrentar, pero ahora ya estaba agotada. Ahora mismo, sentía deseos de poder deshacerme de mis poderes con la facilidad con la que podría tirar al vacío mi pendiente.

 _Pero nada es tan sencillo,_ pensé, el pensamiento amargado deslizándose a través de mi mente como una serpiente.

Lo cierto es que ser Mew era tan parte de mí como mi brazo o mi pierna, eran piezas de mi cuerpo o mi espíritu que me había convencido a mí misma que era imposible dejar atrás. ¿Qué pensaría yo de Lettuce o Zakuro si el día de mañana me dijeran que ya no querían continuar salvando al mundo? ¿Qué pensamiento se me pasaría por la cabeza si Pudding o Mint se despertaban el día de mañana con deseos propios que no nos involucraran como equipo? ¿Sería mi primer instinto pensar que estaban siendo egoístas con la causa? ¿O las entendería mínimamente porque yo me sentía igual?

Había sido fácil seguir diciéndome a mí misma que aún continuaba siendo una Mew durante dos años a pesar de mantener inactivo mi collar. Como un agridulce recuerdo, había empujado mis vivencias en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, y concentrado en mi futuro, en mi vida con Masaya, en el trabajo que haría cuando terminara de estudiar, en la casa que me mudaría o los hijos que tendría. Mi mente había estado llena de sueños pero ahora mismo ya no recordaba cuales eran, y de todos modos, ¿Qué importaba? No había manera de hacerlos compatibles con la responsabilidad sobre mis hombros.

\- ¿Y por qué no paras? – preguntó Kish suavemente.

\- Sabes por qué – respondí, dejando escapar un suspiro muy, muy cansado – ¿Quién cuidaría a los humanos? ¿Quién detendría Saya? ¿Cómo podría vivir con la decisión de escapar y dejar que el mundo explote a mi espalda?

\- No eres responsable de todos los desastres del mundo. Este específicamente es mío, y puedo resolverlo por ti.

Otra vez intentando hacerse el héroe, como si tener una muerte en mi conciencia fuera a servirme de algo.

\- No quiero que lo resuelvas por mí, no quiero que nadie salga herido, no quiero que haya ningún problema por resolver.

\- Quieres demasiado – dijo él, aunque no me pareció que fuera un reproche, me pareció escuchar un sonido de admiración en su voz…bueno, la mía.

\- Y no consigo nada a cambio.

Estuvimos callados un rato, y creí que había dejado salir todo lo que quería decir, pero me sorprendí a mí misma nuevamente girando sobre la cama y acostándome de costado. Mis pies estaban a punto de salirse del colchón, pero no me importó la incómoda posición. Kish imitó mi pose, e inmediatamente me sentí metida en una burbuja en la que solo estábamos él y yo. El mundo a nuestro alrededor había desaparecido.

\- ¿Quién soy yo si no soy Mew?

Era una pregunta que no me dejaba a mí misma preguntarme demasiado seguido, porque mi cerebro terminaba yéndose por las ramas y nunca llegaba a una respuesta medianamente satisfactoria. Al final solo me terminaba doliéndome la cabeza.

Para Kish, sin embargo, la respuesta parecía ser muy sencilla.

\- Eres Ichigo – respondió él, como si eso significara algo más que un nombre que podría perfectamente no ser mío.

Suspiré. A pesar de sus respuestas demasiado simples, de todas formas era un poco agradable hablar sobre todo esto, liberador incluso, como sacarme un peso muy grande dentro de mi pecho.

\- No sé si esa respuesta me basta – confesé - me siento menos yo que nunca últimamente. Hace un mes que no piso mi casa, mis amigas de la escuela me ven solamente en horas de estudio y Masaya…creo que él tampoco sabe que hacer conmigo.

Suspiré de nuevo, y busqué en la mirada o en las palabras de Kish algo que me hiciera sentir mejor, algo que me quitara de arriba esa incertidumbre de mi doble vida. Sus ojos se oscurecieron ligeramente, y me dio la sensación de que la burbuja que habíamos construido a nuestro alrededor tenía una grieta.

Él se enderezó y tomó algo que no llegué a ver de mi mesa de luz. Sin mirarme, preguntó en una voz extrañamente tensa:

\- ¿Por qué parecías triste? Cuando hablabas con…Masaya.

Miré a Kish y traté de adivinar de donde venía su pregunta, pero él estaba completamente cerrado y parecía estúpidamente ocupado jugando con un portarretratos, como si el pedazo de plástico tuviese ahora mismo más importancia que yo. O quizás la foto que enmarcaba. En la misma estábamos Masaya y yo durante un viaje escolar, abrazados y sonriendo a la cámara, completamente despreocupados de los estudiantes a nuestro alrededor o la nieve que caía. Era una bonita foto, remarcando lo que había sido un muy buen día en un divertido viaje, y me pregunté por qué de todas las fotos que tenía en mi mesa de luz (algunas de mí sola, otras con mis amigas) Kish había decidido prestarle atención a esa en particular. Solo entonces me concentré realmente en su pregunta.

Me sentí tentada de negar sus palabras, de hacerle saber que Masaya jamás podría ponerme triste, pero me dije a mí misma que él no solamente me había visto con los ojos llorosos durante mi conversación con Masaya, sino que puede que incluso hubiese sentido cada uno de los sentimientos abrumadores, dolorosos y confusos que me atravesaron en ese momento el corazón. Para él no era una cuestión de si estaba triste, sino el averiguar por qué lo estaba. No me imaginaba hablando nada de esto con él, pero al mismo tiempo, tampoco me había imaginado intercambiar mi cuerpo con un chico alienígena, así que bien podía ser un día de nuevas experiencias.

Pasó un buen rato sin que yo dijera nada mientras sopesaba mi respuesta, y Kish debió haber asumido que me había ofendido porque volvió a dejar el portarretrato sobre la mesa de luz y me aclaró:

\- Lo siento, no debí haber preguntado, podemos irnos…

\- Me siento un poco…distanciada de él últimamente – respondí por fin – como si fuéramos extraños.

La confesión se sintió inmediatamente como un golpe en mi estomago, como la peor traición que podía haberle hecho a otra persona, y no pude evitar mirar a mi alrededor en busca de Masaya entre las sombras. ¿Qué pensaría de mí ahora mismo, hablando de él como si me generara algún mal inexplicable? Él siempre había sido tan bueno conmigo, estaba haciendo lo mejor posible por aceptarme como yo era y con todos los problemas que yo traía, ¿y era así como yo le pagaba? ¿Con traición?

Se me revolvió el estómago y dudé de ser capaz de hacer esto, de hablar sobre él con alguien más…pero una vez que empecé no pude parar.

\- No es algo específico que él o yo hayamos dicho o hecho – expliqué, poniéndome de pie y caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación – él es dulce, amable y comprensivo, y yo…yo soy la misma que he sido siempre, y él me ama y yo a él también, de eso no tengo duda…pero se siente como si hubiera una…pared en el medio de nuestra relación y no la puedo romper.

 _No importa cuánto trate._

\- Él está ocupado con sus proyectos para salvar la Tierra, y con sus solicitudes a la universidad, de las cuales hasta hace poco ni siquiera sabía que existían – agregué, con un regusto amargo en la boca de mi estomago al recordar que me había enterado de ese pequeño detalle por uno de sus amigos, y no por él mismo - yo tengo una invasión alienígena respirándome el cuello y le debo de estar contando un 8% por ciento de la información porque no quiero que se preocupe por mí…y con todo esto sobre nosotros aún así no gritamos, ni lloramos, ni nos acusamos o decimos nombres horribles. Somos civilizados, y nos perdonamos mutuamente, especialmente él a mí, y visto de afuera todo parece perfecto.

Hice una pausa para respirar hondo, agotada no tanto por la cantidad de cosas que había dicho, sino por todo lo que significaban, aunque por la pregunta en los ojos de Kish, me pareció que no había sido tan clara como había pensado.

\- ¿Y no lo es? – cuestionó Kish – parece una relación bastante pacifica.

\- Es pacífica, pero al mismo tiempo es…

Jadeé y me tapé la boca, horrorizada por lo que había estado a punto de decir. No me sentía capaz de dejar salir aquella palabra, incluso si Masaya no estaba ahí para escucharme, se sentía como una traición a su persona el destruir su buena intención hacia mí al hablar sobre él como si fuera alguien malo, alguien que no valía la pena.

 _Él siempre fue bueno conmigo,_ me dije, como un mantra, algo que necesitaba que mi mente testaruda le quedara grabado de una vez. Masaya siempre había estado ahí para mí y desde el comienzo había aceptado mi lado Mew como nadie más lo podría haber hecho. Incluso ahora, intentaba alcanzarme, encontrarme a medio camino en esta tormenta que yo misma estaba creando entre los dos con tal de salvarnos a ambos. ¿Por qué estaba intentando sabotearnos?

\- Cambié de opinión, mejor vámonos – sentencié.

\- ¿Al mismo tiempo es qué? – preguntó Kish, ignorando por completo mi intento por terminar la conversación.

Saltó de la cama y comenzó a acercarse hacia mí, y a pesar de que ahora mismo yo era más alta, más fuerte, y podía desaparecer con el mero pensamiento, me sentí atrapada mientras él se acercaba con cada paso.

\- No es nada…yo no…no quise decir nada.

\- Claro que sí, hace tiempo quieres decir algo y no te animas a hacerlo. ¿Qué temes que pase, Ichigo? ¿Qué puedes decir sobre él que pueda ser tan malo?

\- No temo que pase nada – respondí, cruzándome de brazos, no solo para parecer firme, sino también porque mis manos temblaban – y no hay nada de malo en Masaya.

Kish se detuvo a dos pasos de mí y simplemente me miró como si sus ojos pudieran decirme "sé que no estás siendo sincera".

\- El S´darak tiene sus límites, Ichigo – explicó él – sé que te estás refrenando, pero no puedo saber cuál es el sentimiento que te guardas, eso solo tú puedes dejarlo salir. O puedes guardártelo para siempre y dejar que te pudras por dentro.

Podría haberle dicho muchas cosas en ese momento. Podría haber empezado una pelea lo suficientemente grande como para consumirnos a los dos. Podría haberle atacado con la misma intensidad sobre las cosas que él mismo también se estaba guardando, porque afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, el S´darak funcionaba para ambos lados, y sabía que Kish se guardaba un par de secretos. La diferencia estaba es que yo no se los forzaría si él no quería compartirlos conmigo.

\- Esto fue un error – dije, negando con la cabeza

\- ¿Hablar conmigo es un error? ¿O simplemente hablar sobre tu novio lo es? La Ichigo que conozco…

\- ¿Y qué diablos sabes tú de mí? – le corté, subiendo el tono, olvidándome completamente que debería estar haciendo silencio – ¿No me has estado escuchando? ¡No soy la misma persona que hace 3 años! Apenas me conozco a mí misma, ¿Cómo diablos me podrías conocer tú a mí?

Me encontré a mí misma respirando trabajosamente, agitada y dando vueltas como un gato salvaje dentro del pequeño espacio de mi dormitorio. Mi mirada viajó nuevamente hacia mi armario, pero esta vez no fue un objeto en particular lo que tuve en mente. No era ninguna prenda de ropa, ni accesorio, ni juguete viejo o libro de la escuela que había ido a buscar allí esa noche, lo que había intentando encontrar entre la montaña de objetos personales de alguna forma era a mí misma.

Creo que inconscientemente había intentado volver a buscarme en un punto de mi vida más sencillo y exitoso, en que no habían existido tantas dudas acerca de lo que quería o quienes me rodeaban, un momento en el tiempo en que balancear mis responsabilidades se me había hecho difícil…pero no tan absolutamente miserable como ahora. Quería volver a buscarme, asegurarme a mí misma que yo iba por un buen camino, porque la Ichigo de 14 años había sido más sencilla y si había sabido exactamente lo que quería. Lamentablemente no había ningún elemento físico allí dentro para llevarme conmigo, nada que me recordara como diablos había hecho para mantener mi cordura, mi novio, mis amigas, y a mi familia, mientras el mundo había dependido de mí con tanta fuerza.

 _No estoy aquí,_ pensé, _no puedo encontrarme._

\- Ya no sé que quiero – dije, más aterrada que nunca de mis palabras, pero al mismo tiempo, jamás había sido tan sincera – No sé a quién quiero dedicarle mi energía, no sé que quiero estudiar cuando salga de la escuela, no sé si quiero continuar siendo una Mew, no sé si tengo derecho a querer algo más aparte de ser una superheroina, y no sé si voy a vivir lo suficiente como para resolver todo esto.

\- ¿Y cómo esperas saber lo que quieres si no te dejas decir lo que necesitas?

Kish estaba más cerca ahora, abrumándome con mi propio olor a shampoo de limón, y los ojos marrones que por ser míos, no dejaban de perder el brillo intenso de la persona que se encontraba atrás. Entré en un trance mientras le miraba, y continuar peleando o evadiéndole se me hizo extremadamente agotador. Ya no quería hacerlo más.

\- Falsa – me encontré a mí misma susurrando – mi relación es pacifica pero es falsa. ¿contento?

Un destello de dolor cruzó por su mirada, más visible que nunca.

\- ¿De verte infeliz? – preguntó él, subiendo la mano como si fuera a tocarme - jamás, Ichigo.

Un sonido en el piso de abajo nos hizo saltar a ambos, y lo reconocí como una cerradura abriéndose, seguido de las voces de mis padres hablando en voz alta. Por la corta conversación me pareció que acababan de llegar de una salida al cine o una cena, y probablemente se estarían yendo a dormir.

Miré mi cuarto nuevamente, como si pudiera encontrar la solución a mis problemas metida dentro de un cajón. Como si fuera tan fácil.

\- Es hora de irnos – declaré. Necesitaba dejar esto atrás, si había una respuesta que encontrar, no era en el pasado donde tenía que buscarla.

Creo que Kish estaba esperando que yo dijera algo más, que continuara mi confesión sobre mí misma, Masaya, o lo que fuera, pero me había encerrado dentro de mí misma nuevamente, y dudaba que pudiera abrirme otra vez por el momento. Nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable, tan traicionera, tan…diferente, y no quería una repetición. Sinceramente, solo quería irme a dormir.

Kish comprendió que no sacaría algo más de mí por el momento, y simplemente unió su mano con la mía. Esta vez, cuando puse la nave como mi destino en mi mente, no hubo desvíos.

* * *

 **Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar. Tuve unas semanas que no tuve acceso a mi computadora para escribir, después me costó darme cuenta exactamente lo que quería escribir en este capítulo, después me quedó muy corto, y ahora de la nada me parece que está muy largo. Lo iba a cortar y dividir en dos capítulos diferentes, pero preferí dejarlo todo junto. Me quería meter en temas emocionales para esta escena, espero que les guste :)**

 **Agradezco mucho los comentarios que me dejaron en previos capítulos y los que me puedan dejar en siguientes!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Aparentemente el S´darak estaba seriamente empeñado en que yo me familiarizara con el punto de vista de Kish, porque el hecho de haber intercambiado de cuerpo no fue en absoluto un impedimento para la llegada de los sueños que plagaban constantemente mis noches. Apenas mi cabeza tocó la almohada, (en la habitación que me había sido señalada como disponible durante mi transitoria estadía en la nave espacial de los ciniclones) mi mente se apagó como una bombilla rota y dejé de ser una persona activa en el mundo de los vivos. Como venía sucediéndome hacía casi un mes, enseguida me vi sumergida en un recuerdo que nada tenía que ver conmigo.

Bueno, este en particular sí lo tenía, ya que yo (o la versión de 14 años de mí por lo menos) se encontraba allí, pero la experiencia no estaba transcurriendo a través de mis ojos, sino a través de los de Kish.

* * *

 _Allí estaba ella._

 _La persona que había estado buscado, la que venía buscando día tras día desde nuestro primer encuentro sellado con un beso. Pelo rojizo volando al viento, furiosos ojos marrones y aquel vestidillo rosa que de alguna forma pasaba como indumentaria de batalla, y la mostraba siempre armada, siempre lista, siempre exactamente lo que esperaba ver._

 _Era pequeña de cuerpo, pero no por eso podría considerarse delicada, especialmente por la manera en que gritaba de ira en cada una de nuestras peleas, o como se enfrentaba a mí o a mis creaciones con toda la valentía de quien no está preparado para perder en batalla. Sin importar cuantos golpes pudiera recibir, ella los devolvía con la misma fuerza que cualquier guerrero al que me hubiese enfrentado nunca. A pesar de la cantidad de veces que había intentado quebrar su espíritu para que se rindiera y fuera mía de una vez, ella jamás lo hacía, y su determinación era una mezcla de orgullo y molestia en mi estomago._

 _Me gustaba hacerla enojar, hacer enrojecer esas mejillas y ver sus ojos brillar con furia ante cada una de mis palabras. Ella afirmaba que no significaban nada, pero cada vez que le recordaba mi deseo por ella, o mis planes para hacerla mía, podía ver una reacción de su parte en respuesta. Su reacción siempre era negativa…pero me decía a mí mismo que eso no importaba, que el hecho de que ella sintiera algo en absoluto por mí ya era suficiente. Después de todo, el odio que ella me profesaba podía estar simplemente a un paso de convertirse en algo más…_

 _Allí estaba ella._

 _Saltando en el aire con las garras extendidas y dirigidas directamente a mi garganta. De no ser mis reflejos tan rápidos como los suyos, su herida me habría costado caro. La voz de Pai en algún lugar a mi izquierda me gritaba que me concentre, pero yo apenas podía notar cualquier cosa que no fuera la apasionada criatura frente a mí._

 _Me tenía bajo su hechizo. Desde ese primer día que sus labios se abrieron por la sorpresa debajo de los míos ella me había hechizado, me había hecho suyo de una manera que ella nunca podría comprender o imaginar. Me hacía desearla por las noches cuando estaba solo y mis pensamientos se hacían demasiado oscuros, incluso para mí. Me hacía extrañarla en los pocos días en que nuestros caminos no se cruzaban. Me hacía malditamente soñar con un futuro que no incluyera batallas o bandos contrarios en una guerra. Me hacía querer robarla y esconderla de cualquier otro par de ojos que no fueran los míos, tanto humanos como ciniclones, porque nadie más aparte de mí la merecía._

 _Allí estaba ella._

 _Pero como le gustaba recordarme una y otra vez… ella no era mía._

* * *

Desperté de golpe y sudando como si tuviera fiebre, pero no me encontraba enferma, o al menos, no sentía nada más que un calor demasiado fuerte, cortesía de mi nuevo envase masculino cuya temperatura era más alta de lo que la mía había sido nunca.

Me senté sobre la cama y me pasé la mano por la frente para quitarme el sudor acumulado, notando la piel debajo de mis dedos con una textura diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada. No más áspera o suave, solo…diferente. Mi respiración era demasiado agitada, como si acabara de correr una carrera en vez de haber estado recostada en una cama, y el corazón me latía tan fuerte que no estaba segura que se mantuviera dentro de mi pecho por mucho tiempo más. A veces me costaba creer la fuerte reacción que podía tener en mi cuerpo con tal solo meras imágenes en mi cabeza.

 _Pero no son solamente imágenes,_ me recordé, y diablos no estaba preparada para pensar en lo que significaba eso todavía.

Volví a recostarme sobre la cama con mis ojos cerrados y respiré lentamente, pero no para quedarme dormida otra vez (estaba muy lejos de que eso pasara), sino para comenzar la rutina que me había creado durante el último mes con el objetivo de calmarme luego de mis agitados sueños. Durante unos minutos, me concentré en mi respiración y en ralentizar el traqueteo dentro de mi pecho, llegando incluso a dejar de lado cualquier pensamiento que no perteneciera al presente. Por un rato me ocupé solamente de mí, y como estaba empezando a darme cuenta, me resultaba ligeramente relajante.

En cuanto me sentí más calmada volví a abrir los ojos, y a pesar de que estaba consciente de que no sería el techo del cuarto de invitados de Mint el que vería por encima de mí, aún así me sorprendió por un momento encontrarme con la sensación de que estaba un poco perdida sobre mi lugar físico en el mundo. No sabía si el dormitorio que Kish había preparado para mí alguna vez había pertenecido a alguien, pero se sentía completamente impersonal para mí, como si nadie de verdadera importancia o personalidad alguna hubiera dejado su marca. Como una habitación de hotel, pero especialmente vacía.

Volteé la cabeza para buscar un reloj sobre una inexistente mesa de luz, solo para recordar que no había ninguno, y mucho menos una manera exacta de conocer la hora en Tokyo estando literalmente fuera del planeta ahora mismo. En mis entrañas se sentía como si fueran las tres o cuatro de la mañana, pero por supuesto, no podía estar segura.

Me pregunté si otras personas estarían experimentando algo parecido a lo que yo estaba viviendo en ese momento. No me refería al cambio de cuerpo, o a las pesadillas, sino más bien al simple hecho de despertarse en mitad de la noche y no poder volver a dormirse por una razón u otra. Me imaginaba que sí, después de todo, yo no era la inventora de los malos sueños, la ansiedad o el insomnio, y sabía que toda persona en el mundo podía tener una mala noche de vez en cuando. Podía imaginarme a mi padre antes de una reunión especialmente importante en su trabajo quedándose despierto la noche anterior para repasar los puntos importantes a decir en su cabeza. O a Lettuce estudiando en su escritorio con un libro abierto frente a ella, rehusándose a dormir hasta no estar segura que se había aprendido toda la información importante para un examen. Incluso podía ver a Shirogane quedándose despierto para repasar estrategias o nuevas maneras de equipar a nuestro grupo con mejores armas.

Mint era un poco más difícil de imaginar. Apostaría mi dinero a que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, pero creo que parte de mí quería considerar la posibilidad de que también estuviera despierta esta noche, quizás repasando nuestra pelea de esa misma tarde en su cabeza y buscando errores en mis palabras o en las suyas.

 _¿Y qué hay de Kish?_ Me pregunté. ¿Qué estaría él haciendo ahora mismo?

¿Estaba acostado en su propia cama preguntándose cómo diablos haría para vencer a Saya en una pelea cuando llegara el momento de la verdad? ¿Estaba entrenando ahora mismo, hablando con Pai o dando vueltas por la nave hasta cansarse? ¿Estaba durmiendo plácidamente porque a diferencia de mí, él si podía dejar los problemas para otro día? A pesar de nuestra conexión, a pesar de lo cercana que me sentía últimamente a la persona que durante un año entero había sido mi enemigo, me di cuenta que aún había muchísimo que no conocía en verdad sobre él. Un mundo entero de información sobre la persona en la que se había convertido luego de dos años de ausencia.

Sabía que Kish podía ser valiente, testarudo, inapropiado y un maldito cabeza dura, pero de repente, otras facetas de su personalidad estaban saliendo a la luz, y no estaba segura si siempre habían estado allí escondidas bajo una gruesa capa de obsesión y un comportamiento errático, o si él había cambiado, realmente cambiado 180 grados para convertirse en esta persona empática, considerada y capaz de poner a otros sobre su propia supervivencia.

¿El mundo se había vuelto loco mientras yo jugaba a ser humana sin responsabilidades sobrenaturales sobre mis hombros? ¿Había sido Kish reemplazado por otro alienígena completamente diferente? ¿Cómo esta persona estaba tan tranquila con la posibilidad de dar su vida por la mía, cuando unos años atrás él habría aprovechado cualquier desvío de mi parte para llevarme secuestrada a su planeta?

Recordé la imagen de mi misma en mi sueño: enojada, enfrentando el peligro de frente, pelo rosa volando al viento y mi vestido de batalla siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos con la gracia de una bailarina.

Sinceramente, creía que me veía hermosa… ¡lo cual era muy extraño! Siempre había pensado que durante una batalla me vería cansada, gruñona, sudada e impaciente. No grácil, no delicada, no esa imagen de chica que tenía la situación completamente bajo control, sin que se le moviera ni un solo pelo. Jamás había creído que podía verme ni remotamente parecida a la manera en que me había visto a mí misma en sueños, y estaba bastante segura de que mi visión era la correcta. Pero Kish me había visto de otra manera.

Él siempre parecía verme de otra manera.

 _He estado en contacto con ella más veces de las que recuerdo estas últimas semanas y todo lo que he visto de su parte fue una persona fuerte, determinada, e incapaz de detenerse ante nada porque rendirse no está en su naturaleza, aunque a veces ella piense que es así…_

Las palabras de Kish durante la reunión se colaron entre espacios vacíos en mi mente, y sin importar que cinco minutos atrás había convencido a mi cerebro que no pensaría en él o lo que mi sueño significaba, aún así me encontré a mi misma cayendo en una espiral directamente hacia su nombre.

Algunas veces, cuando me encontraba metida en la piel de Kish en cada sueño, sentía un deseo desesperado de proteger a otra persona de un peligro inminente. En otras ocasiones me veía ahogada en una furia a la que era incapaz de darle nombre, y más de una vez había llegado a sentir un nudo de angustia tan fuerte que me había despertado en mi propia cama casi en lágrimas. Todo ese…abanico de sentimientos negativos no eran míos, sin embargo los sentía tan fuertemente dentro de mi pecho que me hacían sufrir como si lo fueran, y quería desesperadamente que se terminaran de una vez. No solamente por el hecho de necesitar descansar, sino porque sabía que muchos de esos sentimientos habían sido dirigidos hacia mí. Llevaban mi nombre quemado como una marca que no se iría nunca.

La obsesión de Kish por mí en el pasado no era ninguna sorpresa, después de todo, me lo había confirmado él mismo más de una vez como para creer otra cosa. Pero a pesar de que no era nada nuevo saber que Kish había tenido sentimientos fuertes por mí en su momento, jamás había considerado la posibilidad de que esos mismos sentimientos pudieran ser tan…humanos.

Estúpidamente había creído que él no podía "sentir" de la misma forma en que sentía yo, que su manera de querer debía ser errónea, y su tren de pensamientos demasiado simple como para entender la complejidad del corazón humano. Sin embargo, noche tras noche, sus recuerdos me demostraban lo contrario. Al cerrar mis ojos podía sentir un torbellino dentro de mi pecho repleto de dolor e ira, y pensamientos oscuros recorrer mi cabeza, diciéndome que "yo podría hacerla feliz si ella me lo permitiera", o, "ella nunca me verá de esa manera" y "¿Cómo puedo hacerla mía?".

¡Me enloquecía!

Me enloquecía tener que ponerme en su lugar y sentir la magnitud de aquellos sentimientos y saber que en su momento habían sido para mí. Solo para mí. ¿Cómo alguien podía…sentir tanto por otra persona? ¿Cómo no se había ahogado bajo esa angustia de saber que yo jamás le correspondería? ¿Por qué estaba de mi lado cuando yo le había causado tanto daño (aunque no hubiese sido a propósito)?

Me levanté de la cama de un salto y me encontré a mi misma caminando hasta el panel de control, el cual ahora con mi nueva vista de alienígena, podía ver a la perfección. Frené en seco cuando noté mis dedos sobre el pseudo- teclado, preguntándome a donde se estaba dirigiendo mi cuerpo sin que mi cerebro hubiese dado orden alguna.

La imagen de Kish en mi cabeza fue todo lo que recibí como respuesta, pero fue suficiente para entender. Fue suficiente para despertar de mi trance y volver hacia atrás sobre mis pasos un poco aterrada de que buscar a Kish hubiera sido una respuesta casi instintiva en mí. Comencé entonces a dar vueltas, como si por alguna razón eso pudiera ayudarme a ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Siempre supe que Kish había sentido algo por mí en el pasado, entonces ¿Por qué ahora mismo me ponía tan incómoda el hecho de conocer exactamente el grado de sus sentimientos por mí? ¿Por qué ahora mismo estaba en vela dándole vueltas en mi cabeza a la idea de que Kish me había querido en su retorcida, extraña y obsesiva manera? ¿De qué me servía todo este conocimiento ahora?

Él ya no se sentía así con respecto a mí, me lo había asegurado, y quería creer que la presencia de su prometida podía ser razón suficiente para no tener que preocuparme porque sus sentimientos encontraran su camino de vuelta a mí. No había razón para pensar que él encontraría una excusa para quedarse en la Tierra y continuar causando estragos en mi vida. Después de todo, él tenía un planeta al cual volver, una esposa con la cual jugar a la casita y un futuro que no me incluía a mí de ninguna manera. Así que técnicamente, una vez que todo este gran problema tuviera su feliz resolución, ya no tendría absolutamente nada que preocuparme, porque volveríamos cada uno a nuestros cuerpos, yo no tendría más sueños, y Kish se iría incluso más fácil y voluntariamente que la última vez.

Todo estaría bien.

Más que bien.

Todo estaría perfecto.

 _Entonces, ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de pensar en esto?_

Aterricé en la cama de nuevo, sintiendo ligeramente ganas de tener que usar el baño pero demasiado negada a la idea de pasar por esa experiencia otra vez mientras estuviera en el cuerpo de un hombre. No quería ni pensar como Kish se había encargado de esa situación dentro de mi propio cuerpo.

Me di vuelta sobre la cama, arruinando el orden meticuloso de las sabanas, pero sin que me importara porque tenía demasiado calor como para querer cubrirme de todas formas. Estuve tentada de tomar mi celular y sumergirme en una cantidad indefinida de horas en tontos artículos en redes sociales, pero frené el movimiento de mi mano cuando recordé que no había señal aquí arriba.

 _Sola con mis pensamientos,_ pensé, _perfecto,_ pero cuando estaba comenzando a hacerme la idea de que probablemente me pasaría toda la noche en vela dándole vueltas a temas a los que no les encontraría respuesta, sentí un golpe sobre una de las paredes, similar a la manera en que uno tocaría una puerta. Antes de que pudiera responder, una de las paredes se retrajo hacia arriba y me permitió ver la silueta de un cuerpo femenino a contraluz. No necesité verla completamente para saber de quién se trataba.

\- ¿Sabes? Es malditamente difícil encontrar la combinación correcta en un panel de control con tu limitada visión humana – comentó Kish, y luego entró en el dormitorio sin esperar a que lo invitase a pasar.

La "puerta" se cerró a su espalda, llevándose consigo la fuente de luz demasiado fuerte proveniente del pasillo, y me permitió ver a mi propio cuerpo aún vestido con mi uniforme escolar. Le había estrictamente prohibido que se cambiase de ropa, y al parecer había respetado mis gritos histéricos.

Noté la manta y almohada bajo su brazo pero no dije nada.

\- La próxima vez elige un mejor cuerpo – le señalé, sin levantarme de la cama.

\- En lo que a cuerpos respectan, el tuyo no está mal.

Kish dejó caer sus escasas pertenencias en el suelo, acomodando la almohada para recostar su cabeza, y la manta sobre su cuerpo. Me pregunté si su pasado como soldado le habría acostumbrado a dormir sobre superficies incomodas, o si mi cuerpo era demasiado malcriado como para aceptar nada menos que un colchón mullido.

Me dio un poco de pena verle en el suelo, así que supongo que por eso pregunte:

\- ¿No vas a tener frío ahí abajo?

\- Nah, no lo creo.

Asentí, a pesar de que desde su posición en el suelo él no podía verme, y ambos nos quedamos callados, haciendo nuestro mejor intento por pretender dormir, pero no estábamos engañando a nadie. Kish no había dicho una sola palabra a modo de explicación antes de meterse en la habitación, pero si estaba aquí ahora mismo entonces debía ser porque al igual que yo, él tampoco se encontraba del todo cómodo en su propio dormitorio, o en su nuevo envase femenino.

Quizás parte de él quería estar más cerca de su verdadero cuerpo, o quizás el S´darak estaba empujándole a estar más cerca específicamente de mí, fuera cual fuera la razón...compartía el sentimiento. Me encontré a mi misma sintiéndome un poco menos perdida, un poco menos ansiosa sabiendo que él estaba cerca. Me encontré a mi misma queriéndole un poco más cerca si eso significaba calmar la paz en mi mente.

\- Puedes venir a la cama– dije, sin pensar.

Un instante de tenso silencio fue todo lo que recibí como respuesta, y arriesgué una mirada al suelo en su dirección para ver la expresión en su rostro, pero su cabeza estaba parcialmente tapada con la manta y no podía verle claramente.

 _¡¿Qué diablos acabo de decir?!_

Podía haber aprovechado ese momento para dejar el tema a un lado, pretender junto con él que yo no había dicho nada, pero la idea de dejar durmiendo en el suelo como un perro a esta persona tan dispuesta a protegerme me sentaba como un trago amargo en la boca.

\- ¿Kish? – pregunté - ¿me escuchaste?

\- Si tan solo me hubieras pedido algo así unos tres años atrás – respondió él, en un claro intento de broma – habría saltado a la cama.

Le tiré una almohada y esta embocó justo en su cabeza.

\- Para dormir – aclaré, firmemente – No quiero que le des a mi cuerpo un dolor de espalda.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó, en voz más seria, dejando las bromas de lado.

 _No._ Pero ya había abierto mi gran bocota.

\- Tan solo mantente de tu lado y estaremos bien.

Escuché más que vi a Kish levantándose del suelo y caminar hacia el lado vacío de la gran cama. A pesar de lo delgados que eran los alienígenas, por alguna razón tenían la necesidad de poseer camas enormes. Tres o cuatro personas habríamos entrado tranquilamente.

El colchón se hundió donde Kish dejó caer su peso, y se tomó un momento para acomodar las almohadas debajo de su cabeza antes de volver a cubrirse con la manta. En todo el proceso yo no le miré, es más, di vuelta el cuerpo hacia el lado contrario y le di la espalda, porque a pesar de que era yo quien le había invitado a la cama, aún así podía sentir mis mejillas enrojeciéndose de vergüenza. Después de todo, aunque mis intenciones no eran nada menos que inocentes, aún así no había tenido nunca un chico durmiendo en la misma cama que yo, ni siquiera Masaya. Agradecí la oscuridad a mi alrededor para que Kish no pudiera verme la cara.

\- ¿Ichigo?

Estuve un poco tentada de no responder, porque su modo de decir mi nombre había estado cargado de tensión, como si hubiera una pregunta realmente importante apenas yo aceptara la conversación. Se sentía en el aire, pesada e invasiva, y parte de mí no quiso saber de qué se trataba, pero se sentía estúpido pretender que me había quedado dormida en los últimos dos minutos.

\- ¿Sí? – pregunté en voz baja.

Él vaciló, quizás no se esperaba que yo aceptara su pregunta. De todos modos, lo escuché suspirar y preguntar:

\- ¿Sigues teniendo los sueños? ¿Los que se tratan de mí?

\- Aja.

Se quedó esperando a que yo completara un poco más mi respuesta, pero siendo sincera, los sueños no eran algo que quisiera discutir con nadie, mucho menos con Kish. A pesar de que técnicamente la información debería ser tan suya como mía porque eran sus recuerdos, dudaba que fuera a agradarle demasiado el hecho de que él supiera que tan profundo podía adentrarme en sus pensamientos, sentimientos y recuerdos del pasado.

Una imagen de mi misma como una criatura grácil, hermosa y mortal volvió a mi mente, y me enrojecí aún más.

Kish se cansó de esperar, o quizás se impacientó ante la manera en que tan obviamente me estaba guardando información, porque su voz fue un tanto más segura cuando preguntó:

\- ¿Qué tan comprensibles son? ¿Qué puedes ver?

\- No demasiado – mentí – y por lo general los olvido cuando abro los ojos.

La última parte no era necesariamente una mentira. La mayoría de las veces en verdad olvidaba lo que había visto mientras estaba inconsciente para el mundo, pero esta vez…dudaba que esta vez pudiera borrar el conocimiento de mi memoria. Estaba guardado en uno de esos cajones en nuestro cerebro cuyo contenido nos gustaría tirar a la basura, pero no encontramos la llave para acceder al mismo.

Por más que quisiera, no podría olvidar nunca la manera en que me había visto a mi misma a través de sus ojos.

\- ¿Hay algo que no debería saber? – tanteé, porque él no era el único que podía crear una situación incómoda entre los dos.

Silencio otra vez. Pesado, significativo y maldito silencio.

\- ¿Realmente quieres saber eso?

 _No,_ pensé, _supongo que no._

* * *

Luego de una larga reunión con las Mew que duró buena parte de la mañana, Kish sugirió entrenar por el resto de la tarde, cosa que acepté sin considerar demasiado cómo iba a hacer para bañarme después. Problema para una futura Ichigo.

Como la última vez, ambos utilizamos dagas, pero a diferencia de nuestra primera y única sesión de entrenamiento, esta vez mayoritariamente yo fui la maestra. Afortunadamente la metamorfosis funcionó, y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio en cuanto la forma Mew que tanto conocía hizo fácilmente su aparición, como si no notara en absoluto la falta de mi alma bajo el cuerpo que actualmente Kish hospedaba. Inmediatamente noté en Kish una diferencia en su manera de moverse, de saltar o incluso de atacar mientras estaba en la forma Mew, y su energía estaba al máximo, incluso con la mala noche de sueño a su espalda. Pero estaba claro que aún le costaba moverse en un cuerpo tan diferente al suyo.

Por lo general Kish tenía una forma grácil de pelear, impulsiva e implacable pero aún así bastante bella, como una coreografía que se sabía de memoria. Sin embargo, con mi cuerpo parecía un tanto confundido e incómodo: más de una vez se había pisado la larga cola rosa, el pelo constantemente se le metía en los ojos y se distraía a si mismo intentando quitárselo del camino, y no había forma de evitar que metiera mano dentro de su vestido para arreglar una que otra incomodidad. A mí tampoco me estaba resultando tan sencillo adaptarme a su cuerpo, pero al menos la teletransportación era una habilidad a la cual estaba empezando a agarrarle la mano, y estaba bastante segura que estaba cerca de poder levitar por más de un par de segundos.

Enseguida nos empezamos a tomar el asunto como un reto, a ver cuál de los dos podía adaptarse más rápidamente al otro, y por la frustración en los ojos rosa que me miraban desde la otra punta de la habitación, sabía que yo estaba ganando.

Sin embargo, un punto a favor de Kish es que aprendía rápido, y luego de un par de horas de frustrados intentos por tirarme al suelo sin conseguirlo, debió darse cuenta que no podía pelear con las mismas estrategias que había utilizado siempre, y tenía que adaptarse a las capacidades que mi cuerpo le podía dar. Vi las ruedas de su mente girar y entonces su manera de moverse, saltar y atacar comenzó a tener una verdadera dificultad para mí.

Siendo sincera había disfrutado un poco del hecho de ganarle con tanta facilidad luego de que me hubiese completamente humillado en nuestra última sesión, pero verlo aprender y adaptarse fue una sensación incluso mejor. Quizás Kish no estaba tan perdido como había creído en un principio.

\- ¿Es fe en mí lo que veo en tus ojos, gatita? – preguntó él, saltando fuera del camino de mi daga.

\- ¿Y que si lo es? – pregunté, mi cuerpo aterrizando suavemente en el suelo antes de volver a tomar vuelo.

\- Cuidado, gatita, eso podría significar que te caigo bien.

Tomé mi daga (que había caído al suelo en mi último tiro) y apunté hacia él para arrojarla nuevamente, pero cuando quise mirar, el vestido y cabello rosa ya no estaban por ninguna parte. Di una vuelta a mi alrededor en su busca, pasando mi mirada rápidamente por la habitación, pero sin tener suerte.

Si algo sabía sobre enfrentamientos, es que nunca era bueno perderle la vista a tu oponente, y ahora mismo, Kish se había escondido de mi mirada, probablemente esperando tomarme por sorpresa. No era una mala estrategia, pero no dejaría que me ganara con tanta facilidad.

 _¿Dónde estás?_ Me pregunté, dando pasos cautelosos en el suelo.

\- ¿Me buscabas? – murmuró una voz en mi oído.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente, pero Kish había desaparecido otra vez. Era casi una sorpresa escuchar mi propio tono de voz en el aire, pero con la manera tan característica que Kish tenía para hablar.

Di un salto, esta vez levitando por unos instantes antes de dejarme caer encima de una de las maquinas de la sala de entrenamiento, una lo suficientemente alta como para permitirme ver un flash rosa correr a través de la sala. Sonreí y me agazapé para saltar otra vez, cuando las luces se apagaron repentinamente y la habitación se sumó en la oscuridad.

\- Eres muy tramposo, ¿lo sabías?

Una risita muy característica suya flotó en el aire hasta mí, pero no pude identificar de donde procedía.

\- No hay ninguna regla que impida alterar un poco el ambiente.

\- ¿Qué regla? Estamos entrenando para tu batalla, no jugando a un juego – le recordé, pero creo que escuchó la diversión en mi tono de voz.

\- No significa que no podamos divertirnos un poco.

 _Izquierda,_ noté, y salté hacia la zona donde me pareció haber escuchado su voz. Aterricé en el suelo, agazapada en caso de que Kish estuviera más cerca de lo que me imaginaba, e intenté ver su figura entre la poca luz que las máquinas tiraban dentro de la habitación.

De repente, algo me golpeó detrás de las rodillas y caí al suelo como una bolsa de papas especialmente torpe. Afortunadamente, mis nuevos reflejos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para moverme de mi lugar vulnerable en el suelo antes de que Kish me inmovilizara. Casi enseguida escuché el sonido de otro cuerpo aterrizando en el sitio donde yo había estado hacía un instante, y sonreí antes de moverme para devolver el golpe. Sin embargo, para cuando me moví, Kish ya no estaba allí.

La vista en mi forma Mew era realmente casi perfecta, incluso en la oscuridad, y estaba segura de que Kish la estaba aprovechando en este momento a su favor, por ejemplo, para asestarme pequeños golpecitos casi juguetones (pero igualmente frustrantes) en los hombros, piernas o cabeza, antes de desaparecer rápidamente en las sombras. Apenas si me daba tiempo de darme la vuelta hacia él antes de que le perdiera el rastro nuevamente, y solo su risa juguetona quedara flotando en el aire.

Estaba jugando conmigo. Emocionado o satisfecho porque estaba aprendiendo como utilizar mis propias habilidades contra mí, Kish ya no estaba interesado en el entrenamiento, sino en el reto de ganarme, lenta y frustrantemente. Lógicamente, tendría que haberle dicho que se dejara de juegos, que tenía una guerra intergaláctica que ganar en nombre de la Tierra, y no podíamos perder tiempo con actividades de niños…pero me encontré a mi misma siguiéndole el juego a pesar de todo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no me permitía divertirme un poco, y la risa que Kish dejaba caer era contagiosa.

Otro golpe, esta vez en mi espalda, y esta vez le rocé con mis dedos brevemente antes de que se escurriera como agua.

\- ¿Lista para rendirte? – preguntó desde algún lugar alto.

Miré hacia arriba como un reflejo, pero no encontré nada más que oscuridad.

\- Para nada – respondí – intenta ganarme.

\- Será un placer.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, relajándome ligeramente pero sin por un segundo dejar a un lado el hecho de donde estaba o a quien me estaba enfrentando. La vista que Kish poseía ahora mismo podía ser mejor en la oscuridad, pero mi oído actualmente era muy superior al que él tenía disponible. Cortesía de mi nuevo ADN ciniclon.

 _No eres el único que está aprendiendo,_ pensé.

Dejé de lado todo lo que no fuera él y yo dentro de esta habitación, y me concentré en el sonido de sus pasos, en su respiración, en el sudor que corría de su cuerpo al suelo. Esta vez, cuando se dirigió de nuevo hacia mí, fue fácil predecir su locación, y me sentí flotar, o quizás simplemente levité antes de que lograra alcanzarme. Mi mano se cerró sobre su muñeca, y a pesar de que no pude ver su expresión de sorpresa, pude perfectamente imaginármela. Antes de que se moviera, tiré fuertemente hacia abajo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarlo al suelo.

Mi intención había sido dejarle caer y apoyar uno de mis piernas sobre su pecho en señal de victoria, pero subestimé demasiado mi propia fuerza, y me vi cayendo al suelo junto a él, o más bien, encima. Una rodilla golpeó una de mis costillas, y creo que mi mano se estrelló contra su cara. De más está decir, que ambos nos quejamos de dolor…y luego estallamos en risas.

\- Eso fue sucio – dijo él, intentando levantarse.

Dejé caer mi peso, y me reí cuando me di cuenta lo mucho que le estaba costando quitarme de encima. Intentó patearme en un lugar sensible, pero me moví de su camino y sujete sus manos contra el suelo.

\- Ey cuidado, este es tu cuerpo, ¿recuerdas?

\- Este es el tuyo y le estas dando moretones.

\- Creo que solo tienes el orgullo herido porque te gané – le dije, pero aún así quité parte de mi peso de encima.

Enseguida, una de sus piernas me pateó y de alguna forma a pesar de tener ambos brazos sujetos, aún así Kish encontró la fuerza suficiente para hacernos rodar en el suelo, y quedar encima de mí. No podía verle la sonrisa de victoria pero sabía que estaba allí.

\- Eso fue sucio – le dije – ya había ganado.

\- Solo me adapto a mi compañera.

Sentí su aliento contra mi cara, y mi cuerpo dio un tintineo sutil, como respondiendo a él. ¿Qué tan cerca estaba? ¿Podía verme en la oscuridad? ¿Qué tan lejos estaba su boca de la mía?

Carraspeé y me moví para quitar a Kish de encima de mí, lista para poner algo de distancia entre los dos, pero él estaba haciendo peso con su cuerpo contra el mío, y para lograr levantarme tendría que rodar nuevamente para quedar encima, o ejercer una fuerza lo suficientemente grande como para sacarle completamente. Mi nuevo cuerpo era más fuerte de lo que pensaba y no quería lastimarme a mi misma o a él accidentalmente, por lo que decidí por otro camino y dejé de ejercer fuerza alguna.

\- De acuerdo, tú ganas – dije – quítate.

\- No eres divertida, Ichigo.

Kish quitó sus manos de encima de mis hombros, pero por alguna razón no se levantó. El aire a nuestro alrededor se volvió pesado, y nunca tuve tanta necesidad por encender una luz. Me agité ligeramente sin darme cuenta, demasiado consciente de todos los lugares que su mirada podría aterrizar sin que yo lo supiera.

 _¿Y qué importa eso? Es su propio cuerpo el que ve,_ me recordé, pero por alguna razón, eso no me hizo sentir mejor.

\- ¿Kish? – pregunté, mi voz extrañamente temblorosa, pero no de miedo o de enojo. De algo más que no logré identificar - ¿puedes levantarte?

Fue como si ni siquiera hubiese hablado. Su aliento volvió a golpearme el rostro, esta vez un poco más cerca, más caliente, y podía imaginarle perfectamente sobre mí, su cara a centímetros de la mía, sus ojos inquisitivos, sus labios abiertos por una acción que yo no podría frenar.

Que quizás yo no frenaría aunque pudiera.

En la oscuridad y en el silencio, ambos creamos nuestra propia burbuja temporal y olvidé que afuera de la misma había un planeta por salvar o una alienígena por derrotar. Allí dentro, olvidamos que estábamos en el cuerpo del otro, olvidamos que nuestras acciones estaban llevadas a cabo por un poder que no habíamos querido ni pedido nunca, pero aún así, hacía su mejor esfuerzo para arrastrarnos en los brazos del otro. Olvidé que en ese momento no era yo misma, en cuerpo, mente o alma, y debajo de Kish me sentí pequeña, vulnerable, necesitada. Me sentí la otra mitad de una persona, y me sentí incompleta en algún rincón muy interior dentro de mí misma.

¿Se estaría sintiendo él igual? ¿Podía sentir mi aliento contra su rostro? ¿Se estaría él olvidando del mundo tanto como yo? Esto era peligroso, como un cuchillo acercándose lentamente, y sabía que estaba a punto de cortarme. Rodaría mi sangre por el suelo y quedaría una herida abierta incapaz de ignorar. En algún rincón de mi mente debía estar gritando que parara, pero mi cuerpo se movía por si solo, levantando mis dedos para trazar una mejilla más cerca aún de lo que pensaba. Otros dedos que no eran míos se enredaban en mi pelo, forzaban mi cabeza hacia arriba y entonces…

La luz se encendió, y fue como un balde de agua fría sobre los dos. Vi mis propios ojos rosa observarme fijamente, sumergidos en una nube de confusión, pero esta rápidamente empezó a disiparse hasta dejar atrás una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo.

Mi cuerpo, mi verdadero cuerpo, se levantó encima de mí tan rápidamente que apenas si vi el movimiento, más que nada lo sentí como una ausencia de calor. Oh dios, ¿Qué había estado a punto de pasar?

\- ¿Están ocupados? – la voz de Pai nos hizo saltar a los dos, a mí incluso estando acostada en el suelo.

Me levanté de un salto y dediqué toda mi atención a sacudir mi ropa de un polvo inexistente. No estaba lista para mirar a nadie a los ojos.

\- Estábamos entrenando – respondió Kish, haciendo que mi cuerpo dejara caer la metamorfosis y volviendo a la versión normal de Ichigo – pero creo que podemos descansar un rato.

\- Bien, tengo algo que hablar con ustedes – anunció Pai, y entonces se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido.

Arriesgué una mirada en dirección a Kish, pero afortunadamente, él no me estaba mirando. Sus mejillas, o más bien, las mías estaban rojas, y su aliento salía en pequeños suspiros.

 _Así que yo no soy la única que lo sentí,_ pensé, y en realidad muy profundamente creo que había sabido que a Kish le influenciaba el S´darak tan fuertemente como a mí, pero una cosa era saberlo, otra era verlo de forma tan clara. Dudaba que él quisiera que se lo hiciera saber, sin embargo, así que no dije nada.

Él carraspeó, y empezó a caminar, de manera firme, como si absolutamente nada hubiese pasado. Sobre su hombro dijo:

\- Será mejor que vayamos.

Me quedé un instante de pie, mirándole irse y preguntándome qué podía querer decirnos Pai. Si eran malas noticias no estaba preparada para escucharlas, pero dudaba que el gran científico de los ciniclones le interesara demasiado mis sentimientos al respecto. Suponía que no podía retrasar eternamente la reunión, y tras un suspiro, seguí a Kish al laboratorio de Pai, rezándole a cualquier dios que estuviese escuchando plegarias de chicas adolescentes, que no se agregase un nuevo problema a esta ecuación.

Me pregunté si mi vida podría hacerse más complicada, y luego me arrepentí del pensamiento porque si es que el universo me escuchaba, no quería que lo tomara como un reto.

* * *

 **Capítulo un poco más corto pero espero que les guste. Calculo que me quedan 4 capítulos y un epílogo para terminar, pero este número puede cambiar dependiendo del momento en que me siente a escribir, a veces sale material que no estaba esperando y tengo/quiero meterlo de alguna forma. Espero terminar en lo esperado porque no quiero alargar de más esta historia.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por leer, y agradezco sus comentarios! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Pai nos dio una larga explicación de cómo lógicamente, lo que sea que estuviese pasando con Kish y conmigo como para desencadenar un intercambio de cuerpos…básicamente no debería estar pasando. Hubo un par de gritos al principio de la conversación, y algunos insultos a su inteligencia, especialmente de mi parte, pero aún así Pai estaba encerrado en la idea de que no era humana o ciniclonamente posible que estuviéramos atravesando esta experiencia.

¿Lo cual era perfecto no?

Exactamente lo que una persona quiere escuchar de su científico/doctor: que nos estábamos inventando o imaginando los síntomas.

Después de un rato de no llegar a ninguna parte con Pai, Kish tomó el mando de la conversación, en algunas ocasiones llegando a gritar incluso más fuerte que yo, y aproveché que nadie me estaba viendo para moverme por el laboratorio en busca de cualquier otra cosa con la que distraerme con tal de evitar entrar en pánico. Si volvía a escuchar una vez más la frase: "no tiene sentido" iba a empezar a tirar tubos de ensayos por los aires, y me daba igual las consecuencias.

El laboratorio era más amplio de lo que me había parecido en un principio, creo que más que nada por el hecho de que en cada una de las ocasiones en las que había sido traída hasta aquí, había estado preocupada por lo que Pai pudiera decirme, y no había estado tratando de alimentar mi sentido de exploración. A pesar de que estaba segura de que solamente él trabajaba allí dentro, parecía que en el laboratorio convivían al menos diez científicos, y todos muy desordenados, debo admitir.

Había alrededor de siete u ocho mesas, todas repletas de papeles o carpetas abiertas, frascos con diferentes líquidos de colores que se movían en remolinos a distintas velocidades, y pantallas de hologramas suspendidas en el aire representando diferentes imágenes fijas o videos sin sonido.

En uno de los hologramas, pude ver un modelo en tercera dimensión de Kish, dando vueltas sobre su eje lentamente con brazos y piernas abiertas, como si estuviera listo para ser examinado. Flechas aparecían cada pocos segundos, señalando distintas partes de su cuerpo y se unían con frases en un idioma que no logré entender, pero que asumía debía dar información personal acerca del funcionamiento de su cuerpo. Otras pantallas mostraban la anatomía de Pai, Tart, e incluso miembros de las Mew, por alguna razón. No estaba segura para que Pai necesitaba esa información de mi equipo, pero sinceramente esperaba que ninguna de ellas se enterara de esta invasión a su privacidad, porque dudaba que fuera a agradarles la idea de ser estudiadas sin su consentimiento.

Caminé un poco más por la habitación, alejándome cada vez más de los gritos a mi espalda, y eventualmente me encontré también a mí misma en uno de los hologramas. Al igual que con los demás, la imagen de mi cuerpo también era un modelo tridimensional que giraba cada pocos segundos sobre su propio eje y me daba una visión 360 de lo mal que me veía utilizando mi uniforme escolar. A pesar de todo el ejercicio que estaba haciendo últimamente, mis muslos estaban comenzando a verse un poco más grandes, mi estomago ya no se veía tan plano como antes, y mi camisa ya estaba empezando a quedarme pequeña. Crecer y pasar la pubertad tenía eso, ¿no?

Afortunadamente ya no me quedaba más de un año de secundaria, y una vez que me graduara podría despedirme de la falda plisada y la camiseta que no abrigaba en invierno, pero que al mismo tiempo era demasiado calurosa para el verano. Ciertamente no extrañaría ninguna de las dos cosas dentro de un año.

 _Un año… ¿y luego qué?_ Me pregunté, y a pesar de que realmente no quería desviarme por esa tangente, fue casi imposible no hacerlo.

Nunca le había dado tanto vuelta al hecho de decidir cuál sería mi camino a tomar una vez que me graduara. Temo decir que había asumido que mis decisiones serían bastante obvias, tanto para las personas que me rodeaban como para mí. Aplicaría a la misma universidad que Masaya, ambos entraríamos en una carrera que nos permitiera hacer un trabajo activo para salvar el planeta, nos casaríamos, quizás nos mudaríamos a otro sitio donde hacer un impacto mucho más grande, tendríamos hijos y…seríamos felices. Simple.

El futuro que todo estudiante se imagina con su pareja en algún momento, ¿no es verdad? Bueno, ¿qué pasaba si ese futuro estaba comenzando a romperse en mil pedazos frente a mis ojos? ¿Qué pasaba si no me veía a mi misma haciendo esa carrera altruista con el objetivo de salvar al planeta, o ninguna otra en realidad? ¿Qué camino tomaría si ni siquiera estaba segura de la única constante en mi vida? ¿La única persona que debería generarme seguridad y confianza, pero que sin embargo, y por alguna estúpida razón que no podía comprender…me estaba comenzando a dar dudas? ¿Qué sería de mí si no podía resolver las preguntas que Masaya me estaba haciendo últimamente?

O más bien, una sola pregunta:

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ichigo?_

¿Estaba todo el mundo tan seguro sobre su futuro y era yo la única que estaba dando vueltas con mis decisiones? ¿Era yo la única persona en el universo que aún no sabía lo que quería? No podía evitar pensar que sería tan sencillo simplemente seguir por el camino que ya había decidido, seguir ciegamente a Masaya porque con él era feliz, y a su lado todo parecía estar siempre bien, pero… ¿sería justo para él? ¿Podía continuar con nuestras vidas sin contestar a su pregunta?

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ichigo?_

Sinceramente, ahora mismo quería…salir del cuerpo de Kish de una vez.

Pensar en Masaya y el futuro cuando ni siquiera sabía si podría ir de nuevo al baño sentada me estaba poniendo de los nervios, y me convencí a mí misma de que no podía tomar decisión alguna mientras tenía otros asuntos más importantes cargando sobre mi espalda. Así que guardé en un cajón en mi cabeza todos los pensamientos que no involucraban mi problemática actual, e intenté concentrarme en algo que realmente pudiera ayudarme.

Fue entonces cuando encontré el libro.

El maldito libro viejo, medio arrugado y con paginas a punto de salirse, pero que de alguna forma era una fuente lo suficientemente factible para Pai como para aprender sobre el S´darak. Aparentemente era un libro de cuentos de la cultura de los ciniclones, la versión alienígena de "Las mil y una noches", o algo parecido. Aún me rechinaba la idea de que estuviésemos tomando cuentos infantiles para explicar problemas muy reales, pero se me estaba haciendo cada vez más fácil de aceptar la veracidad del maldito libro ahora que estaba en un cuerpo que no era mío. Y la cercanía que sentía hacia Kish definitivamente tenía un carácter sobrenatural.

Recordé el casi-beso que habíamos tenido en la sala de entrenamiento, y mi cuerpo vibró con un tintineo muy particular. Lo reconocía porque lo había sentido más de una vez hacia Masaya, pero creo que nunca de manera tan fuerte, nunca como si fuera algo instintivo dentro de mí misma. Me pregunté si Kish podía sentir algo parecido cuando pensaba en mí, pero enseguida tiré aquel pensamiento por la ventana porque no era un buen camino para tomar. Era un camino peligroso en realidad.

Volví a mirar el libro, y a pesar de que no comprendía las palabras, los dibujos eran bastante claros, y me cautivaron lo suficiente como para llevarme a sentarme en uno de los bancos altos frente a la mesa. Corrí los papeles, y me dispuse a mirar los dibujos sobre la página abierta.

En la misma podía ver a una pareja trazada en sombras, anónima en su falta de detalle, sin ofrecer casi ninguna pieza de información acerca de si mismos aparte de las características orejas ciniclonas y la anatomía claramente masculina o femenina. Parecían cercanos, en algunas imágenes tomándose de la mano, flotando en una cercanía e intimidad que estaba clarísima, incluso sin verles las sonrisas.

Pasé las páginas, y las imágenes comenzaron a contar una historia frente a mí con el foco en la misma pareja: siempre juntos y felices. Me pregunté si la historia se trataba de algún tema en particular, o si simplemente relataba la felicidad de dos personas que tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse y crear semejante conexión entre sí. ¿Habría sido un accidente para ellos también? ¿Un error sin justificación alguna pero que terminó convirtiéndose en algo positivo para sus vidas? ¿O su cercanía fue buscada y aceptada desde el primer instante? Unas semanas atrás, si alguien me habría contado esta historia, incluso sin palabras, habría creído que no se trataba más que de una metáfora sobre el conocerse lo suficiente con alguien más como para crear una relación de amor y completa confianza. El tipo de unión tan cercana entre dos personas que ya no era tan obvio identificar donde terminaba un alma, y donde comenzaba la otra.

Me avergonzaba un poco pensarlo, pero allí sentada con mis ojos fijos en aquella feliz, hipotética y muy irreal pareja, la historia me resultó estúpidamente romántica. Claro que no estaba viendo los problemas entre ellos dos, los momentos de tristeza, enojo o decepción, yo solamente veía la parte bonita, porque como suelen hacer las viejas historias, el mensaje que encerraba en su final era demasiado objetivo, demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

En la práctica, el S´darak no era todo color de rosas, especialmente para una "pareja" como Kish y yo, que teníamos otras personas a quienes amábamos en lugar de al otro. El S´darak hacía nuestro día a día incomodo, innecesariamente difícil, y conllevaba demasiados riesgos físicos y emocionales como para al final pudiera garantizar satisfacción, felicidad o éxito. Incluso en el hipotético caso de que la pareja en cuestión estuviera efectivamente enamorada, aún así podía encontrar más contras que pros a la experiencia.

La idea era impráctica y tonta…pero aún así mi corazón era lo suficientemente estúpido como para tirar la lógica por la ventana y considerar el escenario como uno romántico, al menos desde un punto de vista teórico. Vivir este tipo de experiencia con la persona indicada, como la pareja en el libro, imaginaba que debía ser algo exhilarante, mágico incluso, algo especial para compartir con una sola persona en todo el mundo y nadie más.

 _¿Me sentiría diferente si se tratara de Masaya?_ Me pregunté. _¿Me sentiría feliz, enamorada y completamente en sintonía?_

Antes de todo este lío con el S´darak, jamás habría pensado que se podrían borronear tanto los límites entre dos personas hasta el punto de unir dos almas, o que podría tener una conexión tan incómodamente profunda con alguien más que no se trataba de mi novio. Incluso en mis intentos por resistirme a esta fuerza que me atraía hacia Kish como un imán, aún así algunos de sus pensamientos llegaban a mí como mensajes que solo yo podía recibir, sus sentimientos a veces me alcanzaban como flechas, y había algunas ocasiones en que parecía que solamente él y yo hablábamos el mismo idioma. Por más que intentáramos no sucumbir a lo que nuestros cuerpos nos pedían, la fuerza emocional que el S´darak ejercía sobre los dos era tan o más fuerte que la física.

Era aterrador sentirme tan conectada con alguien más, pero luego de considerarlo por un rato, decidí que con Masaya no habría necesariamente vivido una mejor experiencia. Quizás me habría sentido un poco más cómoda, pero teniendo en cuenta mi amor por él, me habría dejado caer completamente en lo que el S´darak demandaba de mí, y me habría perdido a mí misma en mi otra mitad. Al menos con Kish podía pelear contra la experiencia y recordarme que yo no era la segunda mitad de nadie, yo era una persona completa por mí misma.

Por supuesto, la relación entre Kish y yo no estaba basada en amor, no como la pareja en los dibujos, pero aún así, al S´darak no le importaba eso en lo más mínimo, y estaba ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza como para forzarnos a estar lo más cerca posible uno del otro. Últimamente, casi no sentía diferencias entre Kish y yo, como si a ratos, mis pensamientos o sentimientos fueran suyos y a veces me costaba separar cuales eran originalmente míos. A veces parecía que estábamos muy cerca de convertirnos en una misma persona…

Un pensamiento de repente se coló en mi cabeza, o más bien, un sentimiento sin palabras pero que aún así me resultaba extremadamente familiar. La idea de dos personas convirtiéndose en una sola, borroneando los limites hasta no poder distinguir donde empezaba uno y donde terminaba el otro, me resultaba conocida, como si fuera una película que había visto años atrás pero que había olvidado entre el mar de información en mi cerebro. Bueno, estaba recordando algo ahora, no una imagen clara, no una frase, ni siquiera creo que una idea del todo formada. Simplemente tenía la más extraña sensación de que ya había vivido algo así antes, que muy profundamente dentro de mí, había algo que entendía aquella conexión entre dos almas de una manera real y dolorosa.

Exprimí mi cerebro, cerrando los ojos e intentando buscar una imagen. Una sola era todo lo que necesitaba para disparar el resto de información escondida justo en la superficie de mi mente, pero lo suficientemente oculta como para que no pudiera acceder a ella todavía. Una imagen, un sonido, una frase, algo que me sirviera. ¡Cualquier cosa!

La sensación de un par de brazos alrededor de mí me sorprendió, pero no fue real, solamente un recuerdo tratando de abrirse paso en mi cabeza, y le seguí porque no quería perderle el rastro. Casi enseguida pude sentir más cosas.

Viento en mi pelo.

Una tremenda caída.

Miedo en mi corazón.

Mi cuerpo se sumergió en sensaciones sobre un momento en el tiempo que estaba comenzando a recordar, y cuando la voz de Kish se abrió paso, el recuerdo por fin terminó de formarse y se encastró en mi mente a la perfección, como la pieza de puzle que me faltaba:

 _No comprendes lo cerca que estuvimos de no volver, Ichigo…nos perdimos en quién sabe dónde y casi no regresamos a ser nosotros mismos…_

El pesado libro se me cayó de las manos e hizo un gran estruendo cuando golpeó contra el piso, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer callar las voces de Kish y Pai.

\- ¿Podrías tener más cuidado, Mew Ichigo? Ese libro es viejo – me recriminó Pai.

Al ver que yo no me movía para levantarlo, Pai suspiró y se teletransportó a mi lado para hacerlo él mismo. Yo apenas me enteré. Mis ojos estaban fijos en Kish, al otro lado del laboratorio, viéndose tan malditamente perturbado como yo. Al parecer no tendría necesidad de explicarle sobre el recuerdo que me había asaltado la memoria, parecía que me había manejado para enviárselo a su cerebro sin ningún tipo de problema.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Pai, pasando su mirada de Kish a mí - ¿Por qué están tan callados?

Ninguno de los dos respondió a Pai, ni siquiera le miramos o reconocimos su presencia de ninguna manera. Creo que llegué a olvidarme que él estaba ahí. La única persona a la cual le presté atención fue a Kish, y él hizo lo mismo conmigo.

\- Nos desintegramos – dije, en voz baja.

Kish no necesitaba que yo dijera esa pieza de información, creo que era yo quien necesitaba decirla en voz alta, decírmelo a mí misma quizás.

Le vi asentir con la cabeza distraídamente, antes de decir:

\- Y volvimos.

\- Volvimos – accedí – pero creo que no del todo.

Él asintió otra vez, tomando mi comentario como la verdad que habíamos estado buscando todo este tiempo, pero sin habernos dado cuenta de ello. ¿Cómo podíamos haber olvidado aquel día? El día que desaparecimos, que dejamos de ser dos personas de carne y hueso y nos convertimos en…moléculas dispersas en el aire, sin pensamientos, sin sentimientos, sin nada. ¿Tanto miedo habíamos tenido que habíamos borrado la experiencia completamente de nuestras memorias?

Bueno, nos había alcanzado ahora, lenta y dolorosamente pero nos había alcanzado en un gran chiste cósmico que no me estaba dando ninguna gracia, y ante el otro ambos nos quedamos sin lo que decir. Después de todo, ¿Qué más había para agregar?

Aparentemente bastante, al menos para Pai, quien claramente no estaba del todo convencido de lo que estaba pasando, ¿y cómo culparle luego de nuestras respuestas cripticas? Nos miró de uno al otro, esperando a que alguno de los dos se dignara a hablar, pero Kish y yo teníamos las lenguas cortadas.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, y cuando de nuevo ninguno de los dos contestó, volvió a preguntar, esta vez un poco más impacientemente – ¿Qué sucede? Uno de los dos me va a decir ahora mismo que sucede.

Respiré hondo y corté el contacto visual con Kish. Solo entonces recordé que estaba conectada a un mundo y otras personas aparte del aliengiena cuyo cuerpo actualmente habitaba, y de repente me sentí muy cansada. Demasiado para hablar. Me dejé caer sobre la silla otra vez, y dejé colgar mi cabeza sobre mis brazos. Quería volver a dormir.

\- Hace un mes tuvimos un inconveniente – explicó Kish, su voz…o mi voz, más cerca de mí que antes – creemos que ese puede ser el origen del S´darak.

Sentí una mano trazando círculos reconfortantes en mi espalda, y no tuve que mirar para estar segura de que se trataba de Kish. Me habría gustado encontrar su masaje relajante, pero la tensión en mi cuerpo era demasiado alta como para permitirme calmarme. Aún así agradecí su intento.

\- ¿Qué inconveniente? ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Pai - ¿Y por qué es la primera vez que escucho de esto?

\- Porque lo habíamos olvidado, o por lo menos… no habíamos conectado ambos hechos como parte de un mismo problema – respondió Kish, y en voz un poco más baja agregó – es mi culpa, debí haberlo previsto.

Dejé caer los brazos sobre la mesa con fuerza, causando un sonido fuerte, y ambos me miraron con sorpresa. Miré a Kish sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, y él tomó mi repentino enojo como si se lo mereciera, como si yo acabara de gritarle. Evadió su mirada de la mía con vergüenza, quizás temeroso de que fuera a atacarle. ¿Me conocía tan poco o yo había sido lo bastante desconsiderada últimamente como para causar aquella reacción casi instintiva en él? La segunda opción me parecía más viable.

Sabía lo que Kish estaba haciendo, estaba dando vuelta la situación para convertir todo este escenario en su culpa, otra vez. Desde su vuelta a la Tierra todo lo que había hecho era culparse a sí mismo por accidentalmente traer a Saya, por causar una nueva guerra, por volver a mi vida, y por cualquier otra complicación que nos encontráramos por el camino…y yo había necesitado a quien culpar, así que rápidamente había accedido sin ningún tipo de problema. Muchas de esas ocasiones habían sido su completamente su responsabilidad, ambos podíamos admitirlo, pero no absolutamente todas y mucho menos esta. El S´darak al parecer tenía mi nombre por todos lados, ¿y él quería quedarse con la culpa?

En mi mente parecía haber un enjambre de abejas enojadas, dando vueltas y vueltas, y cuando hablé, me sorprendió el tono enojado que podía tomar la voz de mi cuerpo masculino.

\- ¿Disculpa? – dije, mirando directamente hacia Kish - ¿tú culpa? ¿es en serio?

\- Tú no podrías haber previsto lo que pasaría, Ichigo – me intentó explicar, como si yo fuera demasiado tonta para entender algo tan simple – no eres un ciniclon…

\- ¡Claro que lo sabía, tú me lo dijiste! En el momento en que tuve esa información y la ignoré por completo me convertí en la persona responsable.

 _O irresponsable, en este caso._ Tan malditamente irresponsable.

\- ¿Intentas decirme que esto es tú culpa? – me cortó él, tan furioso como yo por alguna razón – fui yo el que nos sacó de allí, ¿recuerdas? Yo nos teletransporté fuera de la isla...

\- Pero tú no querías hacerlo, fui yo la que te obligué…

\- Tú no me obligaste a teletransportarme para ti. Llegué a la misma decisión que tú en el momento porque nuestras vidas estaban en peligro.

\- Si, luego de que te presioné.

\- Creo que deberíamos… - intentó decir Pai, pero ninguno de los dos le escuchó.

\- ¡Diablos, Ichigo! Ya para…

\- ¡No, no voy a parar! ¿No lo entiendes? Todo este tiempo te he estado culpando a ti por volver a la tierra, por traer a Saya, por iniciar otra guerra, pero este maldito problema – dije señalando hacia nuestros cuerpos de manera casi violenta – es mío, porque yo no fui capaz de apartar mi miedo el tiempo suficiente como para pensar en una verdadera solución al peligro que teníamos frente a nosotros. No pensé como una líder, no analicé la situación con cuidado, no sopesé los pros y contras, simplemente te rogué que tomaras el camino fácil porque es lo que me he acostumbrado a hacer estos últimos dos años que no fui Mew…bueno, ¡mira que malditamente fácil nos resultó al final!

Me sentía encendida, como si hubiera sido electrocutada y ahora mi cuerpo no podía volver a la normalidad. Mis dedos picaban con la necesidad de empezar a arrojar tubos de ensayo por el aire, y mis pies se desprendieron del suelo por cuenta propia, queriendo sacar mi cuerpo disparado de allí, aunque, ¿Quién sabe adónde iría? Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para volver al suelo.

Costaba creerlo, pero parecía que todo al final se reducía a mi inhabilidad para liderar. Los dos años que habían transcurrido entre la última vez que utilicé mi pendiente, y el retorno de los alienígenas hacía un mes, habían creado más inseguridad en mí que cualquier comentario que Mint pudiera arrojar en mi dirección. Sabía que estaba oxidada, pero el peso de mi propia negligencia era ahora como una piedra en mi estomago, lo suficientemente pesada como para no poder levantarla por mi misma y quitarla del camino. Yo había causado esto, yo me había dejado vencer a mí misma y condenado a los dos por quien sabía cuánto tiempo, yo era la responsable por este último confuso mes. Él no se merecía cargar con la culpa.

Mis ojos picaban como si quisieran derramar lágrimas, pero afortunadamente el cuerpo de Kish no lloraba con tanta facilidad como el mío, y ninguna se escapó por mis mejillas. Aún así a Kish no se le pasó desapercibida mi desesperada reacción, y su mirada se suavizó.

\- ¡Ichigo, esto no es…! – empezó a decir, con su brazo estirado hacia adelante como si fuera a tocarme, y yo iba a permitírselo porque necesitaba ese contacto.

De repente, otro sonido fuerte sonó en la habitación, esta vez de parte de Pai, quien intentó golpear con su mano abierta sobre una mesa, pero le erró en la cantidad de fuerza necesaria y terminó tirando un tubo de ensayo por el aire. Este se rompió en el suelo, y los tres nos quedamos mirando las piezas de vidrio, junto con el líquido azulado esparciéndose en el suelo plateado.

\- ¡Ya basta, los dos! – anunció Pai, antes de que Kish y yo nos pudiéramos poner a pelear otra vez – Kish, ve a buscar algo con que limpiar este desastre.

Creo que en un día normal, Kish habría protestado porque alguien le estuviera dando órdenes, especialmente porque no era su desastre el que terminaría limpiando. Pero aquel no era un día normal, y creo que apreció la excusa para salir del laboratorio, porque se dio vuelta sin decir nada y se llevó mi cuerpo a quien sabe dónde.

En cuanto solo quedamos Pai y yo en el laboratorio, el alienígena se dirigió hacia mí, y se cruzó de brazos. Su mirada lo decía todo: comienza a hablar.

\- Nos desintegramos – expliqué de nuevo, esta vez, con un tono de voz tan muerto que debería haberme preocupado, pero tenía demasiadas cosas últimamente que me preocupaban como para sumar una más a la lista.

\- Si, escuché eso, ¿pero qué significa exactamente?

Respiré hondo, volviéndome a sentar en la silla, y Pai hizo lo mismo con otra frente a mí. Se sentía bien poder hablar de esto sin que Kish me interrumpiera.

\- Hace un mes, cuando todavía estábamos en la isla, fuimos atacados por unos nativos. Ambos estábamos agotados, heridos y francamente creo que la falta de sueño nos afectó un poco el cerebro, porque ambos sabíamos que la habilidad de teletransportación de Kish se encontraba dañada, y aún así le forcé a sacarnos fuera de allí, porque creí que no había ninguna otra opción.

Me sumergí en los recuerdos, rememorando la herida en mi hombro, cuan tirante se sentía sobre mi piel, el cansancio que parecía que no se iría nunca, la suciedad sobre mi cuerpo, y el miedo en mi garganta. Habíamos estado sobre la cima de un acantilado, teniendo que decidir en tan solo un par de segundos si arriesgábamos una caída, una pelea o un viaje que podría o no destruirnos. Sinceramente había creído que mi decisión había sido la correcta en ese instante, pero ahora viendo las consecuencias, no podía evitar preguntarme si alguna de las otras opciones nos habría resultado mejor a la larga.

\- Kish me había avisado que existía la posibilidad de que nuestros cuerpos fueran dañados durante la teletransportación, y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. Salimos con éxito de la isla, pero no llegamos a ningún sitio en particular, al menos, no se sentía como si estuviésemos del todo…vivos.

\- ¿Quieres decir que su teletransportación falló? – preguntó Pai, su voz dándome a entender que no me creía del todo – eso no es algo que suela suceder con ciniclones, ni siquiera con niños empezando a aprender la habilidad.

\- Pero Kish estaba herido – le recordé – él sabía que algo podía salir mal, y aún así le obligué a hacerlo. Casi nos mato a los dos.

\- Pero aún así…no tiene sentido.

Suspiré. Explicarme se estaba volviendo más difícil de lo que esperaba.

\- Créeme que para mí tiene menos sentido, yo ni siquiera entiendo bien como funciona una teletransportación.

\- Es una habilidad natural para nosotros, casi como respirar – me explicó Pai y luego se puso pensativo – pero supongo que si el cuerpo de un ciniclón presenta alguna especie de falla podría terminar en un resultado un tanto caótico…aunque no puedo decir que se conozcan las consecuencias.

\- ¿Nadie más falló nunca en una teletransportación?

\- Sí, claro, pero los casos son raros, y los pocos que se han logrado estudiar venían atados a un fallo genético, y no al resultado de una herida. Siempre me ha parecido interesante estudiar este hecho…pero lamentablemente nunca se sabe que sucede con los individuos en cuestión, solo sabemos que no vuelven de una teletransportación.

 _Bueno, yo sí lo sé,_ pensé, y me habría gustado no entrar en el tema, pero me parecía información que Pai tenía derecho a saber. Como hipnotizada, volví a tomar el libro cuyo título desconocía, mis ojos enseguida volviendo a la pareja enamorada.

\- Lo que sucede es que no se llega a ningún sitio – expliqué sin mirar a Pai, mi mirada fija en el libro – no mueres exactamente…simplemente…existes en algún plano que no es el nuestro. Es my extraño, y da miedo. Pierdes la noción de quien eres, y te sientes desprendido de todo, como si estuvieras completamente dividido.

Pai no contestó nada por unos segundos, y arriesgué una mirada en su dirección para encontrarle tecleando algo rápidamente en su computadora. No llegué a ver lo que escribía, pero asumí que estaba tomando nota de mis palabras. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su expresión era de la más extrema concentración.

\- Fascinante – comentó, caso sin mirarme – voy a necesitar escuchar más sobre esto, pero antes ¿por qué crees estaría una teletransportación defectuosa atada al S´darak?

\- Porque cuando nos desintegramos pudimos volver gracias a que Kish y yo nos ayudamos mutuamente a unir las partes de nosotros mismos, como dos grandes rompecabezas…solo que eran demasiadas piezas, o quizás muy parecidas entre sí – contesté, no del todo segura de estar teniendo sentido, pero no sabía cómo explicarme mejor – no lo sé bien, pero se siente como si hubiéramos hecho algo mal, como si una de sus piezas hubiese quedado atascada de mi lado o viceversa, y ahora estuviéramos…

\- Entrelazados.

Asentí.

Más que nunca quise despertar sobre mi cama, y que todo esto fuera un sueño, que todo el último mes resultase no ser más que un maldito mal sueño del cual pudiera reírme por la mañana y dejar atrás un instante después.

 _Pero es demasiado pedir._

¡Todo esto era tan ridículo! Ni siquiera estaba segura si podía haber algo mínimamente científico detrás del concepto de "almas entrelazadas". ¿Era esto a la que el S´darak se refería en el libro con la cercanía entre dos personas? ¿Las células, o los átomos, o lo que sea de lo que nuestros cuerpos están compuestos podían simplemente perder su camino y encontrarse metidas en el recipiente equivocado? ¿En verdad parte de mí podía estar equivocadamente dando vueltas por…lo que sea que formara a Kish como persona?

Me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza de solo pensarlo, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que había algo de verdad en mi teoría. Hacía bastante tiempo que no me sentía como una persona individual, o por lo menos, hacía tiempo que mis pensamientos o mis acciones no se sentían completamente mías.

Un tiempo atrás me habría reído tanto de esta situación…pero supongo que si iba a reírme de cosas sobrenaturales que la ciencia no podía explicar, también debería encontrar ridículo el hecho de transformarme en una superheroina con las habilidades de un gato con el simple poder de un pendiente de aspecto barato. De alguna forma mi lado Mew había sido más fácil de aceptar que todo esto.

\- Entonces…cuando se desintegraron y volvieron a unirse, parte de ti quedó atascada en Kish, y parte de Kish en ti, ¿es esa tu teoría?

\- No lo sé, no soy una científica, y todo esto parece más magia que ciencia – respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

\- La magia por lo general es solamente un hecho científico que aún no se le encontró su explicación – contestó Pai pensativo – bueno, al menos sabemos que el S´darak si viene de una base factible.

No me importaba en absoluto si el S´darak pasaba de ser un cuento de niños a una condición real, o si el caso de Kish y yo se volvería lo suficientemente conocido en su planeta como para darle a Pai la versión alienígena del premio nobel o algo por el estilo. Yo solamente quería eliminar nuestra conexión de una vez por todas, y que cada uno pudiera volver a ocuparse de su propia vida.

\- ¿Crees que puedas encontrar la forma de revertirlo? – pregunté, intentando no sonar esperanzada – ahora que sabes de donde viene…

\- Puedo seguir intentando buscar una solución…pero siendo sincero, Mew Ichigo, creo que si el problema comenzó con una teletransportación fallida, quizás la clave está en recrear la situación de alguna manera.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Bueno, quizás…volver a desintegrarse – probó él, aún sin mirarme, aún escribiendo información en su maldita computadora.

Apoyé una de mis manos sobre la suya, y él me miró como si fuera a protestar, pero algo en mis ojos debió darle a entender que era mejor no discutirme. Me sentía pendiendo de un hilo, y parte de mi desesperación debía estar visible en mi cara.

\- No puedo pasar por eso otra vez – le dije – no puedo hacerle a Kish pasar por eso otra vez. ¿O acaso no me escuchaste? ¡Casi nos mato a los dos!

\- Sí, pero quizás anteriormente no estaban preparados para lo que sucedería, quizás ahora lo están y puedan controlar mejor la situación.

\- Son demasiados quizás.

\- Bueno, siempre pueden esperar. Según las historias, el S´darak se desvanecerá por si solo con el tiempo.

Pai debió tomar mi silencio como la prueba de que la conversación se había terminado, porque volvió a sumergirse en su investigación, efectivamente ignorándome como si yo no estuviera todavía allí, todavía pensando en sus palabras.

Sí, siempre podíamos esperar…pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Si un mes era suficiente para volverme loca de esta manera, para hacerme olvidar aunque fuera por unos instantes que Kish no era la persona con la que quería compartir el resto de mi vida, ¿Cuánto daño podía hacernos dos meses con el S´darak activo y progresivamente haciéndose más fuerte? ¿O un año? ¿O diez años? ¿Había algún límite? ¿Me olvidaría en algún momento que yo era una persona con mentalidad propia? ¿Seguiría aumentando esta cercanía hacia Kish hasta el punto de no ver un problema en atravesar la línea que nos separaba de potenciales amigos a…algo más?

No había solución a esto, no una satisfactoria al menos. Por como lo veía, podía arriesgarme a realizar otra teletransportación defectuosa (luego de averiguar cómo se lograba eso), o podía sentarme a esperar y simplemente rogar ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarme caer más profundamente en las garras del S´darak. Había una tercera opción secreta en la que podía intentar acercarme más a Kish para acelerar el proceso, pero ya lo habíamos intentado y los resultados no habían sido los que esperábamos, todo lo contrario en realidad.

Ninguna opción me gustaba, pero desafortunadamente, parecía ser las únicas que tenía.

Escuché un sonido a mi espalda, y cuando me di vuelta vi a Kish entrar nuevamente en el laboratorio, su mirada tan distraída como debía estar la mía. En el momento en que me miró, disparé de la silla. No podía lidiar con esto ahora.

\- Con permiso – dije a ambos alienígenas, y me dirigí al sector de la pared que aún no había terminado de deslizarse hacia el suelo.

\- Ichigo – me llamó Kish, pero afortunadamente para mí, no escuché lo que me dijo, porque la pared terminó de cerrarse a mi espalda, y quedé del otro lado del laboratorio.

Respiré hondo, sin realmente sentir que llenar mis pulmones de oxigeno hacía algo para hacerme sentir mejor, y comencé a caminar rápidamente, no sabiendo bien hacia adonde me dirigía pero sin que me importase demasiado. No quería estar cerca de Kish ahora mismo, no cuando mi propia culpa me estaba generando un nudo en mi garganta.

De repente golpeé contra otro cuerpo, uno más pequeño y delgado que el mío, y este se quejó de forma muy vocal cuando por mí distracción cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Ouch, más cuidado! – me dijo Tart, aún desde el suelo, frotándose la parte baja de su espalda – mira por dónde vas.

\- Lo siento – murmuré, estirando la mano para ayudarle a levantarle.

Tart la tomó y por fortuna se levantó de un energético salto, lo que me dio a entender que no estaba herido. Lo único que me faltaba era lastimar a alguien más con mis descuidos.

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – me preguntó, flotando en el aire muy cerca de mi cara – parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

\- Creo que hubiera preferido eso.

Un poco rudamente de mi parte me alejé de allí, sin ofrecer ningún tipo de saludo a Tart antes de comenzar a caminar nuevamente. En verdad no estaba de ánimo para charlar, prefería estar sola por un rato. O todo lo sola que pudiera estar con alguien más consciente de mi estado físico y emocional al menos.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – preguntó Tart, flotando hacia mí.

Le dediqué una mirada no muy amigable ante su tonta pregunta, pero él no pareció molestarle en absoluto mi mal humor, simplemente me miró con esos ojos inocentes de niño. Suspiré.

\- Difícilmente esto podría considerarse el paraíso, Tart – dije, pausando frente a una pared y elevando mi mano para pulsar el código necesario para salir de allí.

Sabía que podía teletransportarme directamente hasta mi cuarto, pero luego de lo que había escuchado en el laboratorio, me encontré un poco resistente a hacerlo, especialmente cuando tenía dos piernas en perfecto estado capaces de caminar, o en general un cuerpo que podía ir levitando por allí. Había visto a Kish utilizar el mismo código para trasladarse de una habitación a otra más de una vez desde mi llegada, y al parecer el mismo se repetía para cada uno los paneles de control. Afortunadamente había logrado aprendérmelo de memoria.

La pared se retrajo y caminé a través del espacio abierto. Tart me seguía detrás como una sombra molesta. Una que claramente estaba aburrida y quería compañía.

\- Pff, ¿aún sigues diciendo eso? ¿Cómo no te está encantando esta situación?

\- No estoy para bromas, Tart.

\- ¡No estoy bromeando! Enserio creo que te ha tocado el escenario perfecto y no lo estas aprovechando.

\- ¿Escenario perfecto? – pregunté, frenando en seco y dándome vuelta para mirarle, más enojada de lo que había estado nunca con él – ¡¿Pero de qué diablos hablas?!

Él frenó rápidamente antes de chocarse contra mí, y pareció genuinamente sorprendido con mi exabrupto, como si se hubiera esperado una reacción completamente diferente de mi parte. Se recuperó enseguida, sin embargo, y su rostro cobró una expresión un tanto condescendiente.

Resopló y movió su mano hacia mí en un gesto sin importancia.

\- Eres un testarudo – declaró – Ichigo es igual, de verdad son el uno para el otro.

Pestañeé, muda por la confusión.

Resentía la indirecta de que Kish y yo podríamos ser una buena pareja solo por el hecho de que estábamos entrelazados por un error cósmico (o que ambos aparentemente éramos testarudos), pero ese era otro tema. Ahora mismo quería enfocarme en por qué Tart estaba hablando sobre mí como si yo fuera otra persona. Más específicamente, como si yo fuera Kish.

 _Quizás no lo sabe,_ pensé, tan solo llevaba un par de días metida en el cuerpo de un chico, y en todo ese tiempo había estado lo suficientemente ocupada o efectivamente muerta para el mundo en una cama como para haber hablado con Tart sobre esto, pero había asumido que sus camaradas le habían informado acerca del nuevo acontecimiento. Parecía que no era el caso, sin embargo.

\- Tart, yo no… - intenté explicarle que no era Kish con quien estaba hablando, pero o no me escuchó, o tenía todavía mucho que decir.

\- Entiendo que no sean las mejores circunstancias para ella – me interrumpió él – debe ser bastante molesto verse metida en una nueva guerra intergaláctica…pero tienes que admitir que nunca has estado en mejores términos con Ichigo.

\- Somos amigos – respondí, confundida preguntándome que camino estaba tomando esta conversación – y Tart…

\- Sí, claro, los amigos siempre mantienen amores no correspondidos con otros amigos durante años y cancelan compromisos por ellos.

Mi cerebro hizo un freno violento entonces, todo pensamiento desintegrándose, y cualquier respuesta que le podría haber dado a Tart, murió en mi boca. Parte de mí, una muy, muy pequeña parte, sabía que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de Kish al fallar en explicarle a Tart que estaba hablando conmigo, y no con su compañero, pero esa parte de mí se encontraba muy, muy lejos y no hacía el suficiente ruido como para que le prestara la debida atención. Imposible hacerlo cuando me acababan de tirar una bomba de información.

Amor.

¿Tart acababa de decir lo que creía? Casi no quería saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo…no podía no preguntar.

\- ¿Ah sí? – pregunté, voz un tanto temblorosa, mis manos también lo estaban, y las escondí a mi espalda para que no las viera.

\- Pff, eres demasiado obvio – aseguró Tart, llevando ambos brazos a su espalda y mirándome con burla – te iluminas como una maldita luz cuando la ves, y nadie pronuncia tanto el nombre de otra persona si no la tienen en la cabeza todo el tiempo. Quizás has madurado, pero sigues siendo el mismo tonto enamorado de siempre.

Tart siguió hablando por un rato, muy seguramente burlándose de Kish de una manera u otra, pero yo dejé de escuchar. En mis oídos había un zumbido, y en mi cabeza ya no me encontraba en el presente. Hice un rápido rastreo mental de todo lo que Kish me había dicho, o como había actuado hacía mí en el último mes. Analicé sus palabras, decodifiqué sus expresiones, diseccioné cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos. Momentos que no me habían dado a entender en absoluto que su compromiso con Saya podría haber estado roto desde un principio, o que sus sentimientos por mí jamás se habían retirado del todo. Revisé cada uno de esos momentos agridulces, y me pregunté si Kish en verdad era un buen actor, o si yo no había querido ver la verdad.

 _No soy el que era antes,_ la voz de Kish resonó en mi cabeza, tan clara que casi podía escucharla nuevamente en mis oídos, _no te perseguiré ni exigiré nada._

Abrí la boca para gritarle a Tart que estaba equivocado sobre su compañero, que Kish ya no me veía de esa manera, que me había demostrado como su visión hacia mí había cambiado con los años de ausencia y ya no necesitaba ni quería hacerme suya. Yo había basado nuestra alianza en la promesa de que él ya no me buscaría ni presionaría para que correspondiera sus sentimientos, en que jamás demandaría de mí el amor que yo no le podría o querría dar. Había confiado en su palabra y bajado mi guardia todo por esa bendita promesa, ¿y ahora resultaba que no era cierta?

 _Pero él no me ha hecho nada,_ me recordé, _sea lo que sea que sienta, no ha actuado al respecto._

En todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos en la isla Kish no se me había insinuado ni tocado indebidamente (sin contar el beso que yo había correspondido en una nube de fiebre), y desde nuestro escape de la isla, su actitud hacia mí no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Aún era un bromista y seductor por naturaleza, pero había aprendido como serlo sin pasarse de la raya hasta volverse irrespetuoso o directamente perturbador.

Lo cual me llevaba a pensar dos cosas: o Tart estaba consciente de que estaba hablando conmigo y estaba gastándome una broma de mal gusto, o sus palabras eran reales y Kish efectivamente aún sentía algo por mí, pero lo había estado sufriendo en silencio. ¿Cuál de las dos era real?

\- ¡Ya sé, ya sé! – continuó hablando Tart, sacándome de mis pensamientos, y trayéndome de vuelta al presente – no es como si fueras a hacérselo saber, porque ella está con el estúpido humano ese, ya me lo dejaste claro. Tú sigue negándolo tranquilamente e inventando mentiras sobre tu "prometida".

\- ¿Saya? – pregunté, a pesar de la pregunta obvia, necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saber que no me estaba confundiendo sobre todo esto.

\- ¿Tienes alguna otra prometida falsa de la que no tengo idea? Honestamente me alegro que hayas roto ese compromiso, la chica está loca.

No respondí.

¿Qué podría haber dicho de todas formas? ¿Qué estaba de acuerdo? ¿Qué estaba aliviada de que Kish no estuviera comprometido con una persona horrible capaz de hacer tanto daño? ¿Debería agradecer a Tart por darme la suficiente información como para dejarme en vela toda la noche? No había lo que decir, o por lo menos, ciertamente no encontré las palabras.

Tart pareció darse cuenta que yo no me encontraba del todo bien, o quizás se cansó de bromear con alguien que no le estaba respondiendo nada satisfactorio, porque suspiró y me miró con confusión.

\- Estas actuando un poco raro, quizás debas dormir o algo así – me dijo, levitando lejos de mí, y sobre su hombro agregó – voy a buscar a Pai, te veré después.

Yo asentí, a pesar de que Tart ya no podía verme, y por lo que pareció un buen rato, no me moví de mi sitio.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

A Tart no le llevó demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de su monumental error.

Una mera hora más tarde, mientras estaba tirada en la cama mirando el techo y sin realmente pensar en nada, el pequeño alienígena se apareció dentro de mi dormitorio sin previo aviso. En un día normal me habría enojado por su falta de modales, pero este no era un día normal. Diablos, no era tampoco ni una semana, ni un mes normales.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo – anunció el alienígena, flotando en el aire frente a mi cama con aspecto visiblemente nervioso.

Hice el enorme esfuerzo de girar la cabeza en su dirección, pero más allá de eso no contesté absolutamente nada ni me moví de mi sitio. Estaba demasiado cansada como para realizar cualquier movimiento, como si toda mi energía se hubiese evaporado por completo luego de aquella reveladora conversación.

 _Te iluminas como una maldita luz cuando la ves,_ me había dicho Tart erróneamente pensando que estaba hablando con Kish. Sus palabras no solamente fueron una sorpresa, sino una manera de romper completamente el balance que Kish y yo habíamos construido este mes, y creo que mi mente aún no estaba lista para reaccionar a este cambio todavía.

\- ¿Me escuchaste? Tengo que hablar contigo ahora mismo – volvió a repetir Tart – ¡Es urgente!

\- Si, te escuche – contesté con un suspiro - soy toda oídos.

\- ¿Puedes al menos sentarte?

Me encogí de hombros, de la manera en que uno puede encogerse de hombros mientras esta recostado.

\- ¿Para qué? Aquí estoy cómoda – señalé.

Tart levitó hasta posicionarse en el espacio en el aire frente a mí y así poder mirarme a la cara. Su rostro aún demasiado joven me miró atentamente, como si estuviera buscando algo entre las líneas de mi rostro. O más bien, del rostro de su compañero. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiese estado buscando, claramente no lo encontró, porque frunció el ceño y cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

\- No puedes hacer esto.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – pregunté.

\- Tener un colapso emocional – respondió él – no tenemos tiempo para esto, y Kish sospecharía que algo anda mal.

\- ¿Y que si sospecha? Con el S´darak activo difícilmente puedo ocultarle mucha información.

La conexión entre Kish y yo era por lo general bastante errática y aún no comprendíamos del todo bien la mejor manera de utilizarla. Más que nada era una caja de sorpresas, en algunos momentos abriéndose para mostrar algo útil en su interior que nos ayudara en una pelea, y en otras ocasiones desencadenaba una serie de eventos que nos arruinaba el día a los dos. Ya me había sucedido de accidentalmente enviar sentimientos vagos o pensamientos completos hacia Kish en un medio de comunicación que solamente funcionaba para nosotros dos, pero como no había logrado determinar cuándo ocurría esto o como, nunca podía estar segura de la cantidad de información que había logrado compartir con Kish hasta el momento en que hablara con él.

De haber podido cortar nuestro medio de comunicación mental, lo habría hecho sin duda alguna porque era demasiado invasivo para mi gusto, pero desafortunadamente para Tart, para mí, y posiblemente para Kish también, no sabía como hacer eso. Ahora mismo, las posibilidades de que Kish hubiese participado como oyente en la conversación entre Tart y yo eran altas, y se lo hice saber a Tart.

El rostro del pequeño alienígena palideció incluso más de lo normal para su especie, y pareció realmente asustado por un instante, lo bastante como para hacerme sentir mal por no aclararle que había estado hablando conmigo en vez de con Kish una mera hora atrás.

\- Lo siento, Tart – le dije, sentándome sobre la cama.

Mi disculpa pareció despertarlo de alguna especie de trance, porque sus ojos perdieron el matiz asustado, y cuando me miró fue con frustración.

\- ¡No me importan tus disculpas! – anunció – Tú solo tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada, Kish no puede enterarse de que te hable de…de…

\- ¿De que me mintió todo este tiempo sobre sus sentimientos por mí, y no está verdaderamente comprometido con Saya?

\- ¡Diablos, Kish va a matarme!

Tart se catapultó sobre mi cama, con la cabeza enterrada en el edredón blanco inmaculado, y no dijo nada por un rato. Consideré volver a mi interesante actividad de apagar el cerebro y mirar el techo por una hora más, pero algo en la imagen destruida del alienígena me detuvo, y me encontré a mí misma buscando algo amable que decir para reconfortarle.

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, no pensaba confrontarle – dije.

Por unos segundos, Tart no contestó, y cuando estaba por rendirme a mantener viva esta conversación, le vi levantar la cabeza y mirarme con un rayito de esperanza en sus expresivos ojos.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con sospecha – pensaba que estarías marchando a romperle la cara en este momento.

\- Sinceramente, lo consideré…pero me di cuenta que no me interesa mantener esa conversación con él bajo ninguna circunstancia – contesté, imaginándome por un instante lo que podríamos llegar a decirnos – solo lograría humillarlo, herirle en cuanto le rechace y ponernos a ambos en una situación innecesariamente incomoda. Mientras él no me confiese nada, cosa que a estas alturas dudo que haga, podemos evitar tocar ese tema por completo.

\- No, él no va a confesar nada ni espera que tú le correspondas tampoco – me comentó Tart – te tiene en demasiada estima como para añadirte un nuevo problema a tu mesa.

Me quedaba la duda si aquella era la razón principal por la cual él no había dicho nada antes. Sabía que Kish quería ayudarme a pelear contra Saya, y si yo estaba consciente de sus sentimientos por mí, no habría formado ninguna alianza con él por miedo a ser el foco de su atención. La creación de su vinculo con Saya había sido con el objetivo de poner una barrera entre los dos, podía ver eso ahora, y sinceramente, tenía sentido. En ningún momento me había parecido que ambos habían actuado ni remotamente como una pareja normal actuaría.

Sin embargo, luego de un mes de permitir al S´darak crear sentimientos intensos entre los dos que nos hacían confundirnos tan completamente la cabeza, aún así él no había dicho nada sobre lo que sentía por mí, o sobre su inexistente compromiso. ¿No tenía idea como salir de la mentira que había creado? ¿O estaba totalmente consciente de que yo jamás podría corresponderle y prefería no sentir nuevamente otro rechazo?

Por esas razones, si Kish había recibido la misma información que yo durante mi conversación con Tart, dudaba que fuera a confrontarme. ¿De qué le serviría? Ahora mismo podía pretender que no tenía idea de mi nuevo conocimiento, podía jugársela de tonto y volver a su planeta aún guardándose el secreto (sin importar lo que yo supiera). Hacérmelo saber solo lograría que no pudiéramos evitar el elefante rosa en la habitación, y ninguno de los estaba preparado para reconocer su existencia o lidiar con ella todavía. Puede que nunca estuviésemos listos.

\- Entiendo que es una invasión a su privacidad que ahora mismo yo sepa lo que sé, pero no puedo cambiar eso – dije a Tart – lo que sí puedo hacer es nunca hablar al respecto, y conociéndole, él hará lo mismo. Cuando todo esto termine cada uno se irá por su lado y este tema quedará en el olvido.

Creí que Tart suspiraría y por fin relajaría la expresión preocupada en su rostro, después de todo, se había aparecido en mi dormitorio sin tocar la puerta o anunciarse con el firme objetivo de mantener mi boca cerrada para que Kish no se enojara con él, pero contrario a la reacción que me estaba esperando, Tart simplemente pareció aún más preocupado, y puede que un poco dolido.

Abrió la boca para decir algo y volvió a cerrarla enseguida. Luego procedió a morderse el labio como si se estuviera guardando algún comentario, cosa que para el chismoso alienígena era toda una sorpresa.

\- ¿No es eso lo que querías? – pregunté confundida – ¿salvarte el culo?

\- Si, si lo es.

 _¿Y por qué pareces tan desconforme?_ Me pregunté, pero no me encontré con la energía suficiente para decir nada al respecto.

Había sido sincera cuando dije que no estaba preparada para tener ese tipo de conversación honesta con Kish. No quería saber si pensaba en mí casi tanto como yo me encontraba pensándolo en él durante el día, no quería saber si me estaba volviendo importante para él, y no quería saber si conocer a la persona en quien me había convertido luego de tres años de ausencia, era para él una decepción o si ahora podía llegar a sentir incluso algo más fuerte hacia mí.

Ninguna de aquellas preguntas podía servirme de absolutamente nada ahora mismo, tan solo podían confundirme, asustarme, y posiblemente querer alejarme de Kish completamente, y no podíamos permitirnos distanciarnos del otro ahora mismo. Lo quisiera o no, aún necesitaba a mi aliado.

Algo en la expresión casi dolida en el rostro de Tart me dio a entender de que él posiblemente poseyera las respuestas a algunas de esas preguntas, o al menos, su percepción de ellas, y por esa razón no pregunté nada. Ahora mismo no podía lidiar con algo más.

\- Bien, me alegra ver que nos entendemos – dije, dando por terminada nuestra conversación.

Tart frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de mi cama. Desapareció de mi habitación sin decir nada, y yo volví a mi posición anterior.

Un instante después, sin embargo, el alienígena hizo una nueva aparición, y con un tono bastante enojado declaró:

\- Kish es una buena persona, ¿sabes?

Pestañeé, porque de todas las cosas que me habría esperado escuchar fuera de contexto, aquella frase ciertamente era una sorpresa.

\- Si, por supuesto que lo es – respondí confundida – no me queda duda.

A veces me sorprendía cuanto había cambiado mi percepción hacia Kish desde su vuelta. Con cada día que pasaba me encontraba cada vez más lejos de pensar en él como un ser sádico, obsesivo y machista, enfocado totalmente en la idea de robarme como un juguete para ser utilizado como le satisfaciera. Con cada momento vivido juntos, con cada conversación, con cada nueva pieza de información que aprendía sobre él, más me parecía una persona que había sido capaz de transformarse a sí mismo para ser alguien mejor, alguien que valía la pena llamar un amigo. Y el S´darak no tenía nada que ver en esto, de eso estaba segura.

\- Bien – sentenció Tart, no del todo convencido, pero debió de darse cuenta que no había más que decir a menos que quisiera quebrar la confianza de Kish aún más, y tan pronto como había aparecido, volvió a desaparecer.

Medio me esperaba que regresara, pero cuando pasaron los minutos y mi cuarto continuó en silencio, suspiré y me recosté sobre mi costado. Me acomodé una manta sobre mi cuerpo demasiado grande para mi gusto e intenté dormir.

* * *

Durante las siguientes tres semanas viví una vida que no parecía la mía propia.

Por necesidad, me vi forzada a mudarme permanentemente a la nave espacial, pero no llevé conmigo mi ropa (la cual obviamente no me entraba por el momento) ni ningún otro objeto personal que no fuera absolutamente necesario en mi día a día. Mi rutina se convirtió en una secuencia interminable de entrenamientos con Kish por la mañana, exámenes médicos con Pai al mediodía, reuniones con las Mew por la tarde, y más entrenamiento por la noche. Mi día no tenía tiempo para un hobby, una salida divertida, ni tampoco un descanso más allá de una horas de sueño, lo suficiente como para seguir adelante sin desplomarme de cansancio.

Por razones obvias dejé de ir a la escuela por el momento, ya que difícilmente podía aparecerme en mi nuevo cuerpo sin completamente revelar la existencia de una especie alienígena a un montón de humanos inadvertidos. Kish había sugerido la idea de tomar mi lugar, aunque fuera un par de días para que mi nombre no desapareciera completamente del radar y mi director se preocupara (o pensara que estaba faltando a propósito) pero rechacé su propuesta porque no quería imaginármelo haciéndose pasar por mí durante horas en clase solo para que se aburriera, respondiera estúpidamente alguna pregunta o hiciese algo para enojar a mis profesores. Además, la idea de Kish y Masaya en el mismo edificio no me gustaba para nada.

Masaya era un tema en sí mismo, y uno que me preocupaba casi tanto como el futuro de mi propia vida o la Tierra. No había hablado con él desde nuestra conversación por mensaje de texto tres semanas atrás, y las cosas habían quedado demasiado tensas entre los dos como para no querer intentar repararlas de una vez, pero actualmente no estábamos en el momento indicado para dedicarnos el tiempo necesario para hablar. Simplemente hablar. ¿Por qué se nos había hecho tan difícil eso últimamente?

En varias ocasiones me había encontrado a mí misma encendiendo mi celular mientras estaba en la Tierra durante las reuniones con mi equipo, mi dedo listo en el cuadro de texto junto a su nombre, pero siempre que abría la conversación para enviar un nuevo mensaje (aunque fuera algo tan simple como un "hola") volvía a releer nuestras dolorosas palabras y el corazón se me apretaba dentro de mi pecho hasta que me costaba respirar. Pensar en Masaya, especialmente en la manera que habíamos dejado las cosas entre los dos, me llenaba de terror y ansiedad, hasta tal punto en que prefería no pensar en él en absoluto, y simplemente enfocarme en la amenaza de muerte sobre mi cuello. Por alguna razón, era menos estresante pensar en Saya ganando esta guerra, que en mi novio rompiendo conmigo.

 _Eso no va a pasar,_ me había dicho a mí misma una infinidad de veces, _hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos como para terminar así._ Pero entonces si nuestro futuro estaba tan claro, ¿Por qué necesitaba seguir asegurándome al respecto? Prefería no contestarme a mí misma esa pregunta.

Durante esas tres semanas de puro entrenamiento y estrategia, no pensé casi en Masaya, ni me distraje con la pelea que había tenido con Mint, ni me di tiempo de extrañar a mis padres, o preguntarme sobre la universidad o cualquier plan a futuro. Tanto Kish como yo nos sumergimos en un propósito específico, nos enfocamos completamente en la creación de un plan que nos garantizara una victoria contra Saya, y evitamos absolutamente todo lo demás. Lo barrimos todo bajo una alfombra metafórica, y pretendimos no ver el desastre que tendríamos en nuestras manos cuando esto terminara.

Jamás tocamos el tema de sus sentimientos o los míos, ambos conscientes de que abrir esa caja de pandora solo podría traernos problemas. Creí que me pondría incomoda en su presencia, que le evitaría siempre que pudiera y me terminaría retrayendo sobre mi misma por miedo a incitar en él alguna especie de obsesión por mí, tal y como había sucedido una y otra vez en el pasado. Sin embargo, me sorprendí de darme cuenta que no solamente él había madurado para tratarme con respecto, sino que yo también había madurado lo suficiente como para no asumir lo peor de él, y otorgarle el beneficio de la duda. Mientras los días pasaban y Kish no me trataba diferente a como lo había venido haciendo en el último mes y medio, dejé caer mis barreras y decidí que ambos podíamos jugar el juego de ignorar todo aquello que no estábamos preparados para enfrentar.

No importaba si Kish no había logrado olvidarme incluso después de todos estos años. Su silencio me demostró que no me pondría en la incomoda situación de tener que rechazarle, y ambos nos adaptamos a pretender que sus sentimientos no existían. Incluso en los entrenamientos cuando eramos forzados a mantener un mínimo de contacto físico (y el S´darak se disparaba en respuesta) ambos nos tratamos al otro con profesionalidad y seriedad. No hubo más besos, ni miradas cargadas de intensidad, y a pesar de que Kish durmió cada una de las noches conmigo en mi dormitorio, ninguno de los dos se dignó a hablar de ello en voz alta o a preguntarnos por qué necesitábamos esa cercanía.

No sabría que decir sobre sus razones. Personalmente en mi caso, los sueños sobre Kish se reducían cuando él estaba cerca, y de repente era capaz de dormir un poco más tranquila gracias a ello. Como si el S´darak ofreciera una noche de sueño más completa en recompensa por nuestra proximidad. O quizás había alguna otra razón, ¿Quién podía decirlo?

Durante mis horas en la Tierra pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo considerando estrategias con mi equipo, y con los ciniclones como invitados especiales. A Pai le tomó un par de días, pero luego de incesantes intentos de comunicación con el general del ejército de Saya, por fin logró convocar una audiencia con el pretexto de devolver a sus prisioneros a cambio de un duelo entre Saya y "yo". Según lo que había escuchado, los demás no estábamos invitados a participar de ninguna manera en la pelea, pero luego de largas horas de consideración, nuestro lado había decidido aceptar estas condiciones con pinzas. Si Kish necesitaba nuestra ayuda por cualquier motivo, se la ofreceríamos, y al diablo las reglas.

No volveríamos a dejarle a Saya ganar otra batalla, a destruir aún más nuestro hogar o dejarle herirnos a alguna de nosotras o a Kish otra vez. Esta vez estábamos preparados para sorprenderla, para pelear con todo nuestro poder, y para verla largarse de una vez por todas de nuestro planeta, fuera por las buenas o por las malas. Ciniclones y Mews compartíamos la misma visión, y no dejaríamos que nada se interpusiera en nuestro camino de lograr nuestro objetivo común.

Es por eso que luego de tres semanas de entrenamiento, reuniones interminables hasta altas horas de la madrugada y análisis de nuestro plan desde todos los puntos de vista posibles, el gran día por fin llegó, y me encontré extrañamente entumecida al respecto.

Uno habría pensado que luego de tanta preparación, tanto estrés, tanta necesidad de ganar de una vez por todas, me sentiría extasiada porque nuestro plan tenía potencial, pero siendo sincera, me estaba costando sentir algo más allá de ansiedad fría recorriendo mi estomago. Parte de mí quizás todavía no comprendía del todo bien que aquel podía ser el día en que la amenaza sobre mi cabeza llegaría a su fin, o quizás simplemente me había encontrado con tantos obstáculos en mi camino que ni siquiera podía estar confiada de mi propio plan. Quizás muy profundamente parte de mí consideraba que perderíamos, y que Kish y yo jamás nos desharíamos del S´darak, y Masaya se daría cuenta que yo no valía la pena el esfuerzo y terminaría conmigo, y…

Quizás estaba más nerviosa de lo que me había dado cuenta en un principio.

Ciertamente Kish lo notó, porque la noche anterior a la audiencia con Saya, quebró por primera vez el silencio que habíamos prometido mantener mientras le dejaba dormir en mi dormitorio, y en la oscuridad absoluta escuché mi propia voz susurrar:

\- No debes preocuparte tanto. Todo saldrá bien.

Me habría gustado decirle que no estaba preocupada en absoluto, que estaba confiada en nuestro plan, en nuestro equipo y en él, y que no necesitaba que me aseguraran sobre el futuro…pero ambos sabríamos que yo estaría mintiendo. Mi silencio, y la manera en que había estado altamente distraída durante todo el día eran señales bastante claras de mi nerviosismo. Y en el caso de que fuera la mejor actriz del mundo como para ocultar mis sentimientos, siempre podía contar con el S´darak para que Kish supiera vagamente como me encontraba emocionalmente.

Lastima que nuestra conexión no siempre resultase del todo recíproca. Un par de veces había sido capaz de recibir flashes de sentimientos de su parte, pero por lo general me encontraba bastante en la oscuridad con respecto a Kish.

 _A menos que Tart accidentalmente hable de más,_ me dije, pero tenía demasiado en que pensar esta noche como para acordarme de la información que había ganado en esa conversación específica.

\- ¿Eso crees? – pregunté antes de poder detenerme a mí misma – ¿no estas…nervioso, o algo así?

\- Nuestro plan es sólido y hemos entrenado como locos, no hay razón para desconfiar de un buen resultado.

No se me pasó por alto el pequeño detalle de que Kish había evitado contestar a mi pregunta, pero no le presioné al respecto. ¿Quién era yo para obligar a alguien a hablar?

\- Todo estará bien – repitió Kish, creo que más para sí mismo que para mí – mañana ganaré contra Saya, y luego nos desharemos del S´darak…de alguna manera.

\- ¿Cuánto te has vuelto tan optimista?

\- Siempre lo fui, ¿o crees que podría haberme pasado un año entero peleando contra ti mientras sentía cosas por ti?

Supe el momento en que Kish se dio cuenta que había hablado de más, pero el tema ya estaba ahí afuera, listo para interponerse entre los dos y complicarnos innecesariamente la existencia. La única pregunta era como reaccionaríamos al respecto. No estaba preparada para reconocer sus sentimientos, o para escucharle hablar sobre mí (a pesar de que tenía todo el derecho a confesarse si realmente lo quería) y menos aún estaba preparada para contestar algo al respecto. Estaba cómoda en mi burbuja y no quería que nadie la pinchase por el momento.

No llegué a saber si Kish pensaba explayarse o tomar el momento para revelar sus sentimientos por mí, sin embargo, porque aproveché la oportunidad para rellenar el silencio y cambiar de tema rápidamente.

\- Si, supongo que eso requiere optimismo – me apuré a decir – pero aparte de eso necesitaremos energías mañana, así que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

A pesar de que en la oscuridad no podía verle, aún así me di vuelta para darle la espalda sobre el colchón y me acomodé la manta un poco mejor sobre mí.

Creí que él diría algo entonces, que me acusaría de cobarde (y con razón), o que aprovecharía la que muy posiblemente pudiera ser nuestra ultima noche juntos para sincerarse sobre lo que pensaba sobre mí, después de todo, ¿Qué tenía para perder? Pero para mi sorpresa, Kish no dijo nada. Al menos, nada de gran importancia.

\- Buenas noches – declaró con suavidad, y le escuché girar sobre el colchón lejos de mí.

Me lo podía imaginar imitando mi posición, dándome la espalda porque era demasiado confuso, demasiado doloroso verme a la cara. Compartía el sentimiento, y a pesar de la sensación de tranquilidad que me daba escuchar su respiración, sentir el latido de su corazón a través de la cama, o simplemente saber que él estaba cerca…la inquietud aún así pesaba demasiado en mí como para poder dormir del todo cómoda.

Inquietud porque no sabía que pasaría por la mañana. ¿Comenzaría mi vida a volver lentamente a la normalidad, o tendría que buscar en mí la energía suficiente para seguir peleando de alguna manera? ¿Seguiría Kish pretendiendo su falso compromiso a pesar de que yo sabía la verdad? ¿Tenía el corazón para dejarle continuar por ese camino que solamente podía ser doloroso para él? ¿Qué sería de nosotros en cuanto pudiera tachar uno de mis problemas en mi gran lista?

En este ultimo mes y medio me había llegado a acostumbrar a nuestros entrenamientos, a nuestras charlas, a nuestras compañías nocturnas sin decirnos nada, y era toda una sorpresa venirme a dar cuenta que lo echaría de menos en cuanto todo llegara a su fin. La relación amistosa que habíamos logrado crear a pesar de las circunstancias de repente tenía una fecha de vencimiento.

 _No de repente,_ me recordé.

Técnicamente lo había sabido durante todo el tiempo, pero solamente ahora, cuando estábamos a punto de perderlo todo parecía más real. Si Saya ganaba, ya no importarían problemas tan triviales como los sentimientos de Kish por mí, o si Masaya estaba decepcionado de mí, o si Mint en algún momento dejaría a un lado nuestra estúpida pelea. Si dejaba que Saya se saliera con la suya, no tendría oportunidad alguna de estresarme, ponerme nerviosa o sobreanalizar situaciones como lo venía haciendo durante el ultimo mes y medio. Si Saya ganaba, no habría una Ichigo a la que proteger.

Me habría gustado no dejar que alguien más me protegiera, pero para bien o para mal, no era yo quien estaba destinada a pelear a la mañana siguiente. Una vez más, ese honor era de Kish por el simple hecho de estar metido en el cuerpo equivocado. Yo tendría mi propio enfrentamiento contra la guardia de Saya posiblemente, pero la gran pelea, la que definiría mi futuro y el de la Tierra, la tendría Kish en mi lugar.

 _No es justo,_ pensé, cerrando los ojos con fuerza e imaginándome su rostro, el que últimamente veía con demasiada frecuencia cada vez que me veía en un espejo, _él no tendría que pelear por mí._

Y más importante, él no tendría que arriesgar su vida por mí. Más allá de que pudiera admitir que Kish era mejor luchador que yo, y conocía los puntos débiles de Saya más profundamente de lo que yo lo haría nunca, aún así no quería verle pelear.

No quería verle morir.

\- Ichigo – Kish me llamó suavemente en la oscuridad – deja de torturarte a ti misma, todo estará bien.

\- No puedes prometerme eso – contesté, mis ojos aún cerrados, mi mente fija en su rostro – no puedes prometerme el futuro.

\- Claro que puedo, tú solo mírame.

Resoplé, y aunque la ansiedad no desapareció de mi cuerpo, Kish logró hacerme sentir ligeramente menos paranoica. Lo cual es mucho decir con la mañana que se nos vendría encima.

\- Gracias – contesté – aunque soy yo la que tendría que asegurarte a ti.

\- No necesito que me aseguren…pero adelante si quieres, ¿alguna idea?

¿Cómo hizo Kish para hacer sonar su tono lascivo con mi voz? No tenía idea, pero le arrojé una almohada y le envié a dormir. Si podía hacer chistes al respecto, entonces estaba mejor que yo.

\- Buenas noches – sentencié, pero creo que ninguno de los dos llegamos a dormir del todo bien esa noche.

* * *

Al dia siguiente me encontré a mí misma a primera hora de la mañana, antes incluso del amanecer, de pie frente a las ruinas de mi café favorito junto a todo mi equipo. Incluidos los ciniclones, y un par de rehenes atados con las muñecas a la espalda. Nadie hablaba, ni siquiera Pudding, quien era la persona usual para levantar el ánimo con bromas o payasadas, pero ahora mismo estábamos demasiado tensos para reír.

Miré el reloj en la muñeca de Lettuce a mi lado. Quedaban alrededor de 5 minutos para que saliera el sol y un integrante de la guardia de Saya apareciese para llevarnos a su nave espacial, el sitio de encuentro que su especie había denominado para esta audiencia, y francamente, no sabía si quería que los minutos corrieran más rápido o más lento. Terminar con este asunto de una vez por todas tenía su lado tentador, pero imaginar el enfrentamiento que tendríamos entre manos creaba en mí el suficiente nerviosismo como para querer que el momento no llegase nunca.

 _Todo estará bien,_ repetí como un mantra las palabras de Kish de la noche anterior, dejé que se metieran en mi cabeza, que me aseguraran, que me calmaran y casi lo logré.

Al menos, hasta que la bendita alarma en el reloj de alguien sonó, y como si hubiera sido convocado, el sol comenzó a aparecerse en el cielo. El tiempo se había acabo.

\- Bien, es hora – sentenció Shirogane – ¿todos recuerdan el plan?

Un coro de "sí" y "no tienes que preguntarlo de nuevo" respondió a Shirogane, pero ninguno fue demasiado específico con su respuesta. Estábamos bastante seguros de que los rehenes no comprendían nuestro idioma, pero de todos modos no queríamos arriesgarnos a que supieran detalles de nuestro plan antes de ser capaces de llevarlo a cabo.

No es que tuviéramos un plan brillante con un giro inesperado que nos llevaría a la victoria, más que nada habíamos planificado estrategias de combate, considerando las fortalezas y debilidades del enemigo y las nuestras propias para idear quien pelearía contra quien, como y cuando, si se daba el caso. La idea era permitir el duelo entre Kish y Saya, pero si la situación se salía de las manos, si Kish se encontraba con algún problema o eramos forzados a defendernos, no nos sorprenderían sin preparación. Esperaba que no llegáramos a eso, sin embargo. Ya me estaba costando la idea de dejar a Kish pelear por mí, no quería pensar en mi equipo también arriesgando el cuello.

\- Ichigo, ¿estas bien? – preguntó Lettuce a mi lado.

Volví al presente y me di cuenta de que todos me miraban, Kish especialmente con una mirada un tanto preocupada. Carraspeé e intenté fingir una sonrisa para Lettuce.

\- Si, sí estoy bien – respondí – lista para todo.

\- ¿Segura? – susurró ella, para que solo yo escuchara – te ves un poco pálida.

\- Esta piel es pálida.

\- Sí, pero…

\- Estoy bien, Lettuce, solo quiero terminar con esto.

Ella frunció los labios ligeramente, y supe que no me creía del todo, pero no insistió más. Asintió y volvió la vista a Shirogane, pero este no tuvo la oportunidad de continuar hablando. El aire a nuestro alrededor pareció levantarse, y en un movimiento demasiado rápido para poder captarlo, un miembro de la especie de Saya apareció frente a nosotros. Su capa oscura tapaba su rostro, como me había esperado.

Inmediatamente todos nos tensamos, y vi por el rabillo del ojo a algunas de mis compañeras ponerse en posición defensiva, pero Pai se adelantó a la situación antes de que pudiéramos generar una pelea allí mismo. Se acercó a nuestro "invitado" e intercambió un par de palabras rápidamente. Los que no comprendíamos el idioma no teníamos mucha idea de lo que podrían estar discutiendo, pero por la manera en que Pai discutía con un tono ligeramente irritado, supuse que algo no estaba del todo bien. Una alarma sonó en mi cerebro, pero la ignoré.

 _No pienses cosas malas ahora mismo._

Cuando Pai se dio la vuelta hacia nosotros, había una pequeña esfera transparente con humo violeta circulando lentamente entre sus manos.

\- No hay forma de viajar el grupo entero a la nave, no en un solo viaje – explicó Pai, un tanto irritado – tendremos que dividirnos.

\- Ese no es el plan – sentenció Shirogane.

\- Claro que no lo es, pero no tenemos otra opción para llegar allí arriba.

\- ¿No pueden teletransportarnos ustedes mismos? – preguntó Lettuce – llegaríamos más rápido y no dependeríamos de su tecnología.

Pai negó con la cabeza.

\- No tenemos idea donde esta localizada su nave, y un error de calculo podría hacernos aterrizar en algún lugar peligroso, especialmente fuera de la atmósfera – explicó Pai – no hay otra opción.

\- No me gusta esto – comentó Zakuro.

\- A mi tampoco, pero no aceptaran un cambio de lugar, y si queremos llegar allí, esta es la única manera – sentenció Pai, llevando hacia adelante la pequeña esfera – podemos viajar 4 personas, contando a nuestro guía.

 _Entonces solamente tres._

Diablos, los cambios de planes no eran buenos. Nos forzaban a tener que rechazar su propuesta o arriesgarnos a seguir adelante sin ninguna idea con lo que nos iríamos a enfrentar. Si solamente tres personas podían entrar, entonces la opción obvia eramos la formula de Kish, Pai y yo, por el simple hecho de que Kish era quien debía pelear contra Saya, Pai sería el traductor durante la audiencia para asegurarse de que Saya cumpliera su palabra una vez que el duelo se terminara, y yo…yo no sería del todo útil, en realidad. Diablos, puede que Zakuro fuera más útil que yo si se daba el caso de tener que pelear contra otros como Saya.

Pero incluso mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de quedarme aquí abajo mientras Kish peleaba por mí en quien sabe donde, supe que no podría aceptarlo nunca. Estaba demasiado nerviosa de por sí, y no poder acompañarle, me terminaría por arrojar a mí misma en un estado psicótico, especialmente con el S´darak creando estragos cuando nos separábamos. Yo necesitaba ir en ese viaje.

 _Los demás me seguirán poco después,_ intenté asegurarme, pero por supuesto, no podía confiar en el enemigo. Quizás Saya fuera honorable, pero ¿se arriesgaría a enfrentarse a todo mi equipo cuando fácilmente podía dividirnos?

\- Bien, vayamos entonces – sorprendí a todos cuando hablé – si no hay otra opción tomaremos esta.

Pai asintió, y sentí la resistencia de mi equipo a mi espalda, incluso sin poder verlos. Creo que la única razón por la que no expresaron su preocupación fue porque como yo, sabían que era Kish quien estaba en verdadero peligro ahora mismo. No era yo la que se estaba arriesgando.

Pai se acercó a Kish y tomó su mano, y procedió a colocarla sobre la esfera. Luego hizo lo mismo conmigo, y el extraño alienígena copió nuestros movimientos. Le escuché murmurar alguna palabra en su idioma, y enseguida tuve una sensación similar a la de teletransportarme, solo que un poco más larga, más violenta, y el estomago llegó incluso a darme vuelta dentro de mí. Sentí que el mundo a mi alrededor giraba como en un juego en un parque, y tras un pestañeo, nos encontramos en un sitio completamente diferente.

La nave espacial de Saya era bastante más aterradora que la de los ciniclones. Los espacios eran mas amplios, los techos mucho más altos, y a diferencia del blanco inmaculado al que me había venido acostumbrando, todo a mi alrededor estaba pintado con una capa de un color oscuro, quizás azul, quizás negro, no estuve segura. Había unas cuantas luces encendidas de maneras estratégicas pero no ayudaban demasiado a la decoración, la cual lejos de ser minimalista como a los ciniclones aparentemente les gustaba, más bien estaba llena de muebles arrojados sin ningún tipo de orden por todas partes. La mayoría eran parte de maquinarias, con cables, tubos y fuentes metálicas de muchos tipos, como partes de juguetes que alguien se había aburrido antes de poder armar correctamente.

Suprimí un escalofrío, no necesariamente de nerviosismo, sino por el frío en la habitación, suficiente para helar mi aliento en el aire.

\- Este lugar me pone de los nervios – murmuró Kish a mi lado, en cuanto nuestro guía se alejó lo suficiente como para que podamos hablar sin ser escuchados.

\- A mi también – respondí, mirando a mi alrededor en busca de la persona que nos había convocado este día.

La encontré fácilmente. A pesar de que llevaba puesta la misma capa que todos sus guardias, su manera de moverse, de aparecerse frente a nosotros con la elegancia de una reina la delataban. Además, el látigo junto a su cadera no se me pasó desapercibido. Podía recordar las heridas que me había infligido en la última pelea, y mi cuerpo prestado se tensó en respuesta.

Sentí los ojos de Kish sobre mí en un mensaje claro: "no dejes que vea que eres tu allí dentro". No es que fuera algo sencillo de adivinar, pero de todas formas mientras Saya se acercaba a nosotros me relajé lo más que pude, e intenté parecer…Kish, si es que eso tenía sentido.

Saya frenó en cuanto se encontró a un par de pasos de nosotros, y nos observó a los tres sin decir nada. A mi no me dedicó más que una mirada rápida, antes de dirigir la vista hacia Kish, y comenzar a caminar nuevamente, su mano yendo a su látigo.

Pai enseguida se le cruzó de frente y comenzó a hablar rápidamente en su idioma. Intenté comprender por el contexto general de que estaban hablando, pero no recibí ninguna pista. Con dos personas tan acostumbradas a ocultar sus expresiones (una bajo una capucha y otra con sus mismas facciones) no era sencillo adivinar sus palabras o sus intenciones. Solamente me quedaba confiar en Pai en esto.

Eventualmente la conversación terminó y Pai me dirigió una mirada rápida de advertencia antes de darse la vuelta hacia Kish.

\- "Ichigo" peleará contra Saya ahora mismo – tradujo Pai para mí, pero sin dejar de mirar a Kish para que Saya no sospechara – las reglas son sencillas: ninguna persona puede interferir, y se continuará el duelo hasta que una de las dos caiga, ¿entendido?

A pesar de que la pregunta era para mí porque Kish había comprendido todo el intercambio antes, aún así él asintió como si la información fuera nueva.

\- ¿Que hay sobre el resto? - preguntó Kish - ¿Cuando se nos unirán?

\- Un guardia será enviado ahora mismo, no tardarán en ser traídos.

Kish asintió de nuevo, y sin mirarme, procedió a acercarse a Saya con la espalda recta y mi pendiente entre sus dedos. Tuve el repentino reflejo de querer tomarlo de la mano para frenarle, pero me detuve antes de poder hacerlo.

 _Todo va a estar bien, ¿recuerdas?_

Todo tenía que salir bien.

* * *

Hola! Sé que tarde mucho en actualizar, me disculpo por la espera, tuve dos semanas sin acceso a una computadora, y el resto del tiempo estuve luchando para terminar este capítulo. Me costó mucho visualizarlo, y más aún en escribirlo. Sinceramente no es de mis favoritos, pero tenía que escribirlo para dar paso a lo que va a pasar después que me emociona bastante más :) Espero que les guste y nos vemos en el próximo!

Muchas gracias por leer!


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Mis ojos seguían tan de cerca a Kish, que apenas me di cuenta del momento en que el resto del equipo se nos unió en el punto de encuentro. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y di un pequeño salto, por poco llegando a teletransportarme del susto. Cuando miré hacia atrás me reencontré con los ojos verdes de Lettuce, que silenciosamente me decían que calmara, aunque fuera para mantener apariencias.

Claro, como si fuera tan sencillo aparentar tranquilidad mental cuando mi viejo enemigo (ahora nuevo aliado/amigo/quien-sabe-que-diablos) estaba a punto de enfrentarse a su ex (mejor conocida como mi nueva enemiga) para resolver la pequeña disputa de que pasaría con mi vida en la próxima hora. Y todo eso sin ser permitida a participar.

Alejé mis ojos de la mirada demasiado intuitiva de Lettuce y vislumbré al resto de mis amigas, quienes junto con Shirogane, Akasaka, Tart y Pai estaban de pie mirando hacia adelante con aspecto visiblemente nervioso. Al parecer yo no era la única preocupada por Kish y con buena razón. Ninguno de nosotros se había realmente puesto a pensar que pasaría en el caso de que Saya ganara. ¿Se llevaría ella mi cuerpo con Kish metido dentro? ¿Cómo diablos volveríamos a la normalidad entonces?

 _No pienses en eso…_

Giré el cuello hacia mi otro lado y noté unos cuantos guardias de Saya desperdigados cerca de nuestra zona y aunque todos tenían puestas sus capuchas sobre las caras, me dio la impresión de que nos estaban observando. No fuera a hacer que se nos ocurriera meternos en el medio de la pelea.

 _Mientras Kish gane no llegaremos a eso,_ me aseguré, y volví mi vista al frente, hacia los dos alienígenas de especies completamente diferentes que estaban a punto de decidir mi destino a la manera medieval.

Bueno, técnicamente uno no debería ser alienígena en absoluto, ya que tendría que ser yo quien estuviese frente a Saya con mi pendiente en mano y dagas escondidas entre mi ropa, pero para bien o para mal era Kish quien ahora mismo se estaba haciendo pasar por mí. Por el momento Saya no conocía esta información, y nadie pensaba dejársela conocer tampoco. Por una vez, nosotros teníamos la ventaja y pensábamos aprovecharla.

O eso quería creer, al menos.

Observé a Kish y Saya dar un par de vueltas alrededor del otro, midiéndose, buscando debilidades, observándose mutuamente con ojo crítico e ideando diferentes estrategias para asegurar sus victorias. Lo supe porque es lo que yo misma estaba haciendo en ese momento, incluso desde afuera de la pelea. Aunque no se me permitiera participar, podía ser los ojos y oídos de Kish desde las sombras, y podía ofrecerle información mediante nuestra conexión si lo intentaba con la suficiente fuerza. No era la mejor estrategia, especialmente considerando que nuestro método de comunicación mental no era para nada infalible, pero era mejor que nada, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar a Kish pelear sin tenerme cubriéndole las espaldas.

Ambos por fin dejaron de moverse y la sala entera pareció perder todo sonido. Nadie respiró mientras veíamos a Kish levantar el pendiente entre sus dedos. Sin quitar el ojo de encima a Saya, pronunció las palabras que yo misma había dicho miles de veces, y ante mis ojos, se transformó.

Durante nuestros enfrentamientos le había visto transformarse en Mew un par de veces, pero nunca me había realmente parado a ver como se veía el acto desde afuera. Claro, lo había presenciado en mis amigas en muchas ocasiones, y ni que hablar la cantidad de veces que lo había experimentado por mí misma. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, aquella transformación cobró más importancia que nunca y se me hizo infinitamente más especial. Ver a Kish recibir todo ese poder y ponerse en posición de ataque, listo para hacer lo que fuera necesario para ganar, me sacó una pequeña sonrisa, y me encontré a mí misma alentando silenciosamente por él.

 _Tú puedes,_ pensé, y esperaba que mi sentimiento le hubiese llegado.

Asumí que Saya se quitaría su capa oscura y utilizaría su imagen para distraer a Kish el tiempo suficiente como para incinerarle (habíamos considerado esa posibilidad) pero me sorprendió al verla acomodarse más fijamente su capa sobre ella para que ninguna parte de su cuerpo fuera visible. Kish me había mencionado alguna vez que Saya no hacía uso del poder de su apariencia en el comienzo de una pelea porque la dejaba demasiado débil para continuar luchando, pero de todas formas no había querido descartar la posibilidad de aquel ataque sorpresa. Nada me aseguraba que no fuera a utilizarlo más adelante.

Antes de que pudiera predecir lo que ocurriría, Kish se movió a una velocidad lo suficientemente rápida como para que un mediocre ojo humano no fuera capaz de verle, y un oponente promedio no habría sido capaz siquiera de notar su movimiento antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Desafortunadamente, él no se estaba enfrentando a ninguna persona promedio.

Saya se movió fuera de la línea de trayectoria que la daga de Kish hizo en el aire en cuanto la lanzó en su dirección, y esta se encastró en la pared a espaldas de la alienígena femenina, sin hacerle ningún tipo de daño. En una acción que claramente demostraba su habilidad de rapidez por sobre la de Kish, la vi abalanzarse al otro lado de la gigantesca sala en menos de lo que dura un latido. Kish apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse fuera de su camino.

Y entonces la pelea en verdad comenzó.

Los vi danzar en el aire, por el suelo, dagas chocando contra un látigo que se esmeraba en enroscarse alrededor del cuerpo femenino embadurnado en rosa, pero Kish se manejaba para escaparse de cada uno de sus sujeciones antes de que lo tocaran. La pregunta era cuanto duraría esta danza. ¿Cuántas veces podía Saya fallar tan mínimamente en el blanco? ¿Cuántas veces podía Kish escapar sin un rasguño? ¿Cuánto tiempo más podía yo misma mantenerme al margen sin enloquecer?

El corazón dentro de mi pecho latía enloquecido mientras miraba a mi cuerpo moverse sin mí. Era una sensación extraña, como estar metida en una pesadilla pero completamente consciente de que no había manera de escapar despertándome a mí misma. En más de una ocasión, especialmente en los momentos en que Kish estuvo a punto de ser alcanzado, me encontré a mí misma amagando hacia adelante en un movimiento casi inconsciente. Lettuce fue quien me detuvo, poniendo una mano firme sobre mi brazo y echándome de vuelta hacia atrás. Después de un par de veces, simplemente mantuvo su mano sobre mí, porque al parecer yo no podía mantenerme quieta.

 _Esta no es tu pelea,_ me recordé, _no puedes participar._

Kish tenía que ganar, era ahora o nunca.

Vi a Saya saltar en el aire, su capa moviéndose peligrosamente cerca de abrirse por completo, pero nunca llegando a verdaderamente dar a conocer su cuerpo debajo. Ella llevó su brazo hacia atrás en un movimiento que claramente indicaba que volvería a lanzar su látigo, la pregunta era en que dirección lo haría. Si algo había aprendido de la alienígena en cuestión es que el hecho de no poder ver la expresión en su cara era una desventaja inmensamente grande porque significaba una indicación menos a la hora de predecir sus movimientos. Era demasiado buena pretendiendo que su atención estaba fija en un objetivo, cuando en realidad su plan era completamente diferente, y por lo general yo no lograba ver sus intenciones hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Para nuestra fortuna, Kish conocía esos trucos, y era mucho mejor que yo a la hora de entender la mente de Saya. En cada una de las ocasiones en que ella amagaba hacia una dirección, él lograba predecir el verdadero movimiento detrás de la fachada, y escapaba de la fuerza de ese maldito látigo relampaguante. En un par de ocasiones incluso llegó a asestarle una patada o dos a su oponente.

Después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos de alcanzarle, noté como Saya se estaba empezando a impacientar, y su irritación se tradujo en ataques mas violentos y rápidos de su parte, pero menos controlados y poco certeros. Creo que la chica había considerado que la pelea contra "mí" sería mas sencilla, quizás incluso se había imaginado llegando a ganarme en los primeros minutos sin realmente llegar a sudar. Sinceramente, no podía culparla. Luego de nuestros últimos dos enfrentamientos, le había logrado mostrar a Saya un lado oxidado, mediocre y francamente débil de mí. En aquellos momentos mi falta de habilidad por poco me había costado el cuello, pero ahora mismo significaba que Saya creía que me había subestimado, y subestimar al enemigo siempre era una sorpresa peligrosa. Significaba que era hora de cambiar radicalmente de plan, y eso generalmente llevaba atado una torpeza de la que esperaba que Kish se aprovechara.

No me decepcionó.

Kish comenzó a ser capaz de acercarse cada vez más a Saya, cerrando la distancia entre los dos sin que su látigo le tocara. Ella comenzó a responder con una estrategia defensiva en vez de ofensiva, moviéndose por primera vez fuera del camino en vez de ser ella quien forzara a su oponente a hacer una retirada. Incluso con la capa oscura sobre su rostro supe que estaba sorprendida, que no se esperaba el nivel de habilidad de "mi" parte, y ya no podía simplemente atacar con la tranquilidad de que ella era mejor que yo. Cuando una de las dagas de Kish rozó el cuerpo de Saya, supe que la balanza estaba haciendo peso para nuestro lado y me alegró tan inmensamente que me sentí mareada.

 _Tú puedes, sigue así,_ pensé.

No estuve segura pero me pareció verle sonreír minimamente, quizás por las palabras de aliento en su mente, quizás porque él mismo sabía que estaba ganando, o quizás simplemente era un loco desquiciado que le gustaba pelear. Fuera cual fuera la razón, Kish pareció llenarse de poder de repente, y la siguiente vez que se acercó Saya con una rapidez que me sorprendió incluso a mí, incluyó una patada con la suficiente fuerza como para arrojar a Saya al otro lado de la habitación. Su cuerpo golpeó contra la pared antes de caer al suelo sin su gracia habitual.

Sentí el alivio general de nuestro grupo a mi espalda, y me pregunté si esto era todo. ¿Habíamos ganado? ¿Cuándo finalizaba exactamente un duelo?

No me había realmente esperado que la cosa se terminara de manera tan sencilla, sin embargo, porque Saya volvió a levantarse con un poco de pesadez en sus extremidades pero lista para continuar lo que había comenzado. Parecía furiosa, y no se me pasó por alto el ligero arrastre de una de sus piernas. Quizás no había sido acabada del todo todavía, pero su cuerpo había recibido golpes importantes y ya no estaba funcionando en su máximo rendimiento. De todos modos, sabía que la alienígena era dura, y no había posibilidad de que se rindiera sin haber agotado todos sus recursos primero.

La siguiente vez que Saya se movió, fue con un claro propósito de crear verdadero daño. Con una técnica de muñeca realmente sorprendente, Saya enganchó su látigo en una de las piernas de Kish, y antes de que este pudiera moverse fuera del camino, una descarga de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo durante un instante. Le vi tensarse por completo desde el otro lado de la sala, y apretar los dientes en un gesto de extrema agonía que podía entender por completo, ya que yo misma había estado en el otro extremo de esa descarga eléctrica y no se la deseaba a nadie. Kish arqueó su espalda en un ángulo visiblemente incómodo y cayó al suelo de rodillas, aparentemente sin fuerza alguna.

Saya entonces comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él.

Lettuce tuvo que verdaderamente hacer fuerza sobre mí para obligarme a quedarme en mi sitio para ese momento, y yo tuve que recordarme que no era mi amiga a quien debería dirigir la fuente de mi enojo.

\- Sueltame, Lettuce – informé a mi amiga, en una voz que no era la mía, no solamente porque era masculina, sino por el tono bajo y amenazante que jamás creí que podría emplear.

\- Si te metes en el camino acabarás con las reglas del duelo y esto no terminará nunca, Ichigo – me recordó mi amiga con su usual voz maternal y amable.

\- ¿Tengo que dejarle morir entonces?

\- No es eso a lo que me refiero y lo sabes. Confía en Kish y guarda tu participación hasta el momento en que verdaderamente él la necesite. No antes.

Mis ojos no se habían apartado de la pelea o de mi propio cuerpo en el suelo. Al menos Kish no inconsciente pero si obviamente herido y con mucha menos fuerza que antes. Saya se acercaba a paso lento, como si disfrutara de la imagen derrotada frente a ella y no tuviera ningún apuro por terminar su diversión de la tarde de una vez por todas.

A nuestro alrededor, los guardias parecían un tanto nerviosos, la mayoría más enfocados en nuestro grupo que en la pelea, particularmente en mí, y en la manera en que parecía a punto de zafarme del agarre de Lettuce para salir corriendo al otro lado de la habitación. Lettuce tenía razón, tenía que hacer un mejor esfuerzo en aparentar calma hasta el momento en que Kish verdaderamente me necesitara…y entonces Saya dejaría de sentir esa maldita confianza.

Respiré hondo, y me eché hacia atrás, intentado relajar mi cuerpo y mis facciones, pero dudaba que lo estuviese haciendo demasiado bien. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso como una cuerda, listo para salir disparado en cuanto me dejaran libre.

 _¡Kish! ¡No dejes que esto termine así, levántate, maldita sea!_

Si Kish me escuchó o no en su cabeza no me quedó claro, pero de igual forma le vi levantarse pesadamente del suelo, fulminando con la mirada a Saya, quien ya no parecía del todo preocupada por su oponente. Imploré mentalmente a Kish que hiciera el primer avance, que tomara el factor sorpresa y atacara con la suficiente fuerza como para tirar la balanza hacia su lado nuevamente, pero a Saya le debió haber llegado ese mensaje, porque se movió primero, esta vez lanzando una patada de pura venganza que lo arrojó varios metros hacia atrás.

Kish no había terminado de derrapar por el suelo cuando Saya volvió a blandir su látigo, pero Kish rodó fuera del camino y se puso de pie de un salto. Una serie de rápidos latigazos en su dirección tuvo mi corazón palpitando con demasiada fuerza dentro de mi pecho, y a pesar de que un par le rozaron un brazo o una pierna, ninguno conectó con la suficiente certeza como para hacerle desplomar otra vez.

Antes de que me diera cuenta lo que pasaba, Kish había saltado en el aire, aterrizando a espaldas de Saya y girando sobre su eje hasta lograr patear las piernas de la alienígena. Ella cayó al suelo de una manera un tanto embarazosa, y Kish aprovechó el momento para abalanzarse sobre ella, pero no con el objetivo de asestar un golpe como hubiese creído, sino para robar su preciado látigo directamente de entre sus manos. Él sonrió entonces y lo arrojó a su espalda, antes de tomar una de sus dagas.

Lo que siguió a continuación fue una serie de ofensivas certeras y rápidas por parte de Kish, junto con una retirada torpe por parte de Saya, lo cual debo admitir que levantó mi animo considerablemente. Fue entonces cuando supe que Kish ya había ganado. El hecho de quitar el arma de Saya del medio, de hacerla retroceder porque ya no tenía otra manera de defenderse, de dejarla tan débil que sus pies trastabillaban significaba que su preciado orgullo estaba dañado, y eso era casi tan o más importante aún que la derrota en sí misma. No era más que cuestión de tiempo hasta que la balanza se inclinara por completo hacia nuestro lado. Todo el mundo lo veía, era tan claro que incluso me permití a mí misma respirar un poco más profundamente y relajar ligeramente mis músculos.

Sin embargo, debí haber sabido que cuando las cosas parecen demasiado sencillas de resolver, por lo general tienen una trampa escondida. La siguiente vez que Kish tuvo a Saya al alcance de su mano para asestar un nuevo golpe, de repente apareció otra figura encapuchada a su espalda.

 _¡Detrás de ti!_ Grité en su mente, y él se movió en el aire lo más rápido que fue posible…pero no lo suficiente como para evitar una de sus propias dagas siendo empujada contra su costado, probablemente entre costillas.

Todo se movió muy rápido entonces.

No estuve segura si Lettuce llegó a tomarme del brazo nuevamente porque esta vez me teletransporté justo debajo de Kish, quien cayó sobre mis brazos pesadamente y aferrándose a su costado con una expresión de extremo dolor. Observé con horror como mi propio rostro se ponía pálido frente a mis ojos, y como una mancha de sangre comenzaba a crecer en el abdomen del pequeño cuerpo frente a mí.

 _¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Esto no está pasando!_

A mi alrededor el caos se desató de manera furiosa como una caja de pandora recientemente abierta y que en su interior llevaba meses de tensión, frustración e instinto de guerra. Noté la transformación de mi equipo como flashes de luz en la esquina de mi visión, pero no me di vuelta para ver lo que sucedía. Mi objetivo ahora mismo era otro.

Deposité a Kish con suavidad sobre el suelo y llamé a Pai con desesperación, pero él debía estar ocupado, porque no se dignó a aparecer. Maldije por lo bajo e hice presión en la herida en un intento por frenar la sangre, pero esta manchó mis dedos tan rápidamente que me asustó.

\- Ichigo… - murmuró Kish de manera somnolienta, sus ojos empezando a nublarse - ¿Qué estas haciendo? Tengo que pelear…no debes…meterte en…

\- Cállate – prácticamente le ladré – guarda tu fuerza, y ni se te ocurra morirte, ¿me has escuchado?

Se me hizo una experiencia completamente surreal el cuidar de mi propio cuerpo y al mismo tiempo recordarme a mí misma que se trataba de otra persona allí dentro. Esa piel, esos ojos y ese cabello podían ser técnicamente partes del cuerpo con el que había nacido, pero el dolor y la debilidad que ahora mismo estaba presenciando no lo estaba viviendo por misma, yo era tan solo una espectadora.

Miré a mi alrededor en busca de alguien, quien fuera capaz de ayudarme, pero la sala se había convertido rápidamente en un campo de batalla mientras había estado distraída, y todo mi equipo estaba ocupado manteniendo a raya a seres con capas oscuras.

Diablos, tenía que encontrar una manera de ayudar a Kish y tenía que hacerlo ahora mismo. La sangre no estaba frenando bajo mis dedos, y si continuábamos allí tirados en el suelo alguien iba a aprovecharse de nuestra debilidad y distracción. Pero, ¿que podía hacer? ¿Que clase de decisión podía tomar ahora mismo con mi muy limitado conocimiento médico como para lograr salvar a Kish y a mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo?

 _La máquina,_ pensé, recordando la vez que Kish había sido herido en el último enfrentamiento contra Saya y se había curado a sí mismo utilizando una especie de ataúd de vidrio en su propia nave espacial. Si lograba teletransportar a Kish hasta la nave, podría salvarle, tan solo tenía que sacarle de allí.

\- Kish – le llamé – voy a sacarnos de aquí.

\- No, espera, tenemos que…

No llegué a escuchar lo que quería decirme, porque de repente Saya volvió a hacer su aparición y mi mente pareció frenar todo movimiento. La alienígena en cuestión estaba solamente a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros, nuevamente con su látigo en mano, y capa firmemente puesta sobre sus hombros. Instintivamente me puse en guardia, y sin quitar el ojo de encima a Saya, utilicé mi cuerpo para tapar la vista de Kish en el suelo. Creo que incluso llegué a gruñir en su dirección.

Ella frenó en seco, y dijo algo entonces. Entre el ruido a mi alrededor y el hecho de que no podía comprender su idioma, no podía estar segura que acababa de decirme, pero asumía que debía estar relacionado al duelo que yo acababa de interrumpir (sin importar que su propio guardia había roto las reglas primero). Ella quería llegar a mi cuerpo, y puede que si ahora mismo yo estuviese metida allí dentro, habría estado asustada de que me alcanzara, pero lejos de sentir miedo, lo que recorrió a través de mí fue el sentido de protección más fuerte que había sentido nunca. Con completa certeza comprendí que no habría absolutamente nada en el mundo que yo no fuese capaz de hacer con tal de proteger a mi aliado.

Ella no se llevaría a Kish. No se lo permitiría.

\- Mío – le dije, sin tener idea por qué esa palabra parecía tan importante, pero era la única que ahora mismo tenía sentido para mí, la única que podía salir a través de mis dientes apretados – es mío.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviera considerando mis palabras.

\- ¿Mí…o? – escuché su voz preguntar de manera confundida, repitiendo aquella sílaba y devolviéndola a mí con una profundidad que no se me pasó por alto.

Incluso sin comprender mi idioma, me quedó claro que Saya podía entender el significado de aquella palabra, de la importancia que yo estaba confiriendo con mi voz y mi cuerpo. No tenía idea que tipo de pensamientos se le podían estar pasando por la cabeza, pero definitivamente ella podía entender perfectamente la amenaza.

Sostuve su mirada, y sin pestañear tanteé sigilosamente con mi mano a mi espalda. Mi objetivo era alcanzar a Kish para teletransportarnos fuera de allí mientras Saya estuviese distraída, pero en el momento en que mi mano se cerró sobre una más pequeña y delicada, no tuve ni un instante para pensar un destino en mi cabeza antes de que un latigazo a mi espalda me tomase por sorpresa. La descarga eléctrica que recibí un instante después fue la más fuerte que había sentido nunca.

Mi cuerpo prestado se tensó de pies a cabeza, mis músculos chillando de dolor y mi boca cerrada con un grito que no llegué a pronunciar por la sorpresa. Lo que se sintió como la muerte misma me atravesó como un rayo, destruyendo algo profundamente dentro de mí a su paso, y borrando todo pensamiento en mi cabeza más allá de:

 _¡Que pare! ¡Que pare! ¡Por dios, que pare!_

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, el látigo que apenas había sentido estallar contra mi espalda se apartó, y mi cuerpo cayó hacia adelante, tembloroso, débil y con las venas en llamas. Mi cerebro parecía haber pasado por el interior de una licuadora, y no logré pensar en absolutamente nada por un par de segundos. No en Kish desangrándose debajo de mí, ni en Saya acercándose hacia mi posición, y dándome vuelta sobre el suelo como una bolsa vieja, ni en el duelo que obviamente acabábamos de perder. No pude pensar en nada mientras mi cerebro intentaba comprender el hecho de que estaba viva. Con mucho dolor y completamente incapaz de moverme, pero viva al fin y al cabo. Lástima que no podía ver el lado bueno de ello ahora mismo.

Saya se agachó a mi lado, y su figura oscura pareció más aterradora que nunca. Casi me hizo querer quitarle la capucha para al menos poder ver el rostro de la persona que iba a finalizar mi vida, pero para bien o para mal, sus facciones continuaron ocultas. Vagamente me pregunté si pensaba eliminar a Kish junto conmigo, o si se contentaría con administrar otra especie de castigo al cuerpo de su ex, el cual actualmente yo habitaba. Por la manera en que me estaba mirando de forma tan fija, sin decir nada, supe que tenía algo en mente, y yo no quería averiguar que era.

Intenté levantarme, pero mi cuerpo estaba agotado, y de todas formas, apenas si podía coordinar a mi cerebro para dar ordenes al resto de mí, como si por fin hubiese comprendido que "Ichigo" no debería estar allí dentro y se estuviese rebelando contra mi poder. Aunque suponía que mi debilidad tenía más que ver con el ataque que acababa de recibir.

Saya me observó retozar en el suelo como un pez fuera del agua, y yo me detuve al fin porque ya estaba comenzando a sentirme estúpida. No llegaría a ningún lado de esta manera. Le devolví la mirada entonces, de una manera que esperaba se viera minimamente amenazante (lo mejor que uno puede estando paralizado en el suelo), cuando escuché su voz susurrar por lo bajo:

\- Mío.

Esta vez, aquella pequeña palabra no era una pregunta saliendo de sus labios, era una afirmación, y no necesariamente sobre Kish. Era una demostración de poder que representaba mi derrota, que marcaba su completa autoridad sobre mí...sobre los dos en realidad. Significaba que ni Kish ni yo eramos mejores que ella, y cualquier intento de probar lo contrario terminaría en un escenario patético y doloroso.

En ese momento supe sin duda alguna que no habría un cuarto enfrentamiento, no habría más oportunidades de salirme con la mía por los pelos. Saya había jugado sucio, y a pesar de toda nuestra preparación, todo nuestro entrenamiento, no habíamos sido capaces de visualizar este posible escenario para equilibrar la balanza. Estúpidamente, había creído en su honor. !Que tonta había sido!

Ahora mismo, lo único que podía salvarnos era mi habilidad de teletransportanción, pero con la herida que había recibido, dudaba que fuese capaz de hacerlo. No de forma exitosa.

 _Pero quizás no necesito que sea exitoso,_ pensé de repente.

Con el comienzo de una idea en mi cabeza, envié un mensaje a Kish que esperaba pudiera ser capaz de alcanzarle incluso con toda la interferencia que podía sentir entre los dos.

 _Kish, ¿me escuchas?_

No recibí palabra alguna en voz alta ni en el interior de mi cabeza, y mi corazón martilleó como loco dentro de mi pecho ante la posibilidad de que no pudiera oírme. ¿Había perdido demasiada sangre como para responderme?

Fue entonces cuando sentí el roce de sus dedos contra los míos sobre el suelo, muy delicadamente, y sin alertar en absoluto a las tres figuras encapuchadas que se habían reunido a nuestro alrededor, sin duda alguna listos para ver el castigo que Saya ejercería sobre nosotros.

 _¿Confías en mí?_ Pregunté en su cabeza.

Otro roce de dedos. Esperaba que eso significara un sí.

 _Voy a hacer una locura, pero creo que podría funcionar,_ expliqué rápidamente, _no pienses en mí, intenta recordar quien eres, que te forma como persona, intenta no…olvidarte de ti mismo._

El roce contra mis dedos se sintió como una pregunta esta vez, o quizás como una advertencia, porque a pesar de que yo no le había explicado mi plan directamente, por mi descripción podía entenderme, y quería hacerme cambiar de opinión. En un día normal, en una vida normal, le habría hecho caso al alienígena que se había convertido en alguien tan importante que dolía la misma idea de perderle. Dolía tanto, que estaba preparada para hacer una locura que ya habíamos hecho en el pasado si eso significaba darnos a los dos una oportunidad de salir de esta.

Me daba terror pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero nos habíamos quedado sin tiempo, y por nada del mundo le dejaría a Kish morir en un cuerpo que no era suyo.

 _Por favor recuerda…_

Entonces tomé fuertemente su mano en la mía y nos teletransporté.

* * *

No tuve que asegurarme de que nuestro viaje fuese movido, inestable o caótico, esto ocurrió por completo por sí solo, y antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, todo sonido, visión, olor, y textura desapareció a nuestro alrededor. Kish también desapareció, y de repente me encontré sola, pero no sentía miedo por ello, es más...no sentía nada en absoluto. Nuevamente me encontré convertida en una serie de moléculas dispersas atravesando el universo, sin colores, sin formas, sin pensamientos de ningún tipo, y el cambio fue tan refrescante que olvidé por completo cual había sido mi propósito en primer lugar.

Allá en la Tierra, en la realidad, no había más que dolor, confusión, lágrimas y dudas. Tantas dudas y tanto sufrimiento... ¿y para qué? Aquí mismo dando vueltas en el infinito no había nada. No había personas a quienes probarles mi poder o mi valía, no había amistades que me preocupase por preservar, o relaciones que pudieran terminarse tan abruptamente como habían comenzado. Aquí mismo, en ningún sitio en concreto, me sentía más en paz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Mis pensamientos se disolvieron y me sentí fragmentarme hasta la más mínima parte de mí, hasta que me volví una con el universo, y ya no hubo nada más de lo que preocuparme. Nada en absoluto. Dejé de existir por un rato, no supe decir cuanto exactamente, mi percepción del tiempo estaba completamente distorsionada y no pude reunir razones suficientes por las cuales eso debería preocuparme. Simplemente floté en ningún sitio, y en todos al mismo tiempo, y existí de una manera tan simple, tan llevadera que era imposible desear otra cosa.

¿Por qué desearía una complicación cuando no había dolor a mi alrededor? Había olvidado lo que era desear, lo que era continuar peleando cuando todo parece demasiado difícil, lo que era fallar cuando necesitabas ganar aunque fuera una vez. Había olvidado todo lo que alguna vez me había conectado con mi antigua vida, y creo que me habría quedado felizmente en ese vacío infinito, flotando hasta desaparecer…de no ser por un nombre que apareció en mi cabeza, y trajo consigo todo el dolor que había olvidado.

 _Kish…_

 _Kish…_

 _Kish…_

No sabía lo que significaba, lo que era esa palabra, o lo que podía representar para mí, pero cada vez que pronunciaba esa sílaba con una boca que no tenía, una oleada de ansiedad me golpeaba con una fuerza que habría dejado un cuerpo normal tirado en el suelo y respirando con dificultad. Pero yo no tenía un cuerpo normal, no ahora mismo al menos, no tenía pulmones para hacer entrar el aire, ni una boca para gritar de pura estupefacción, ni un corazón para romperse en mil pedazos en cuanto esa maldita palabra me atravesaba como una flecha. No tenía ninguna de esas cosas…y aún así sufría.

¿Por qué era tan importante esa maldita palabra?

En ese momento fui consciente de dos caminos. Podía dejar de lado todo lo que me lastimaba, olvidar esa palabra, y volver a mi cómoda, simple y perfecta realidad, contenta de no ser nada más que una partícula insignificante en el universo. Sería sencillo, simplemente dejar de pensar, desprenderme de cualquier atadura que pudiera tener con la realidad que apenas podía recordar de por sí, y simplemente…dejarme ir. Sencillo...como dejarse llevar por un sueño cuando estaba muy cansada.

O podía seguir aquella palabra, perseguirla y encontrar la fuente para entender por qué diablos me llamaba. A mí. A una criatura tan insignificante que estaba a punto de desaparecer. ¿Qué podía querer alguien o algo de mí?

Por poco me dejo ir.

Mirando hacia atrás, no sé exactamente por qué no lo hice. Quizás muy profundamente no tenía ningún deseo verdadero de morir, quizás Kish me había ayudado en su manera, o quizás el lazo que habíamos formado entre los dos se había vuelto tan fuerte con el tiempo, tan perfecto, que no había tenido decisión alguna en primer lugar. Sea cual fuera la razón, mi consciencia se movió sin que yo tuviese que dar ninguna orden, y me encontré a mí misma una vez más siendo atraída a una fuente de luz y calor, tan perdida y confusa como yo. Una fuente de luz que estaba fragmentada en piezas rotas, intentando unirse pero sin lograrlo.

Tuve el repentino instinto de intentar unir las piezas, de jugar a un puzle aunque fuera para ver la imagen que formaría, pero me detuve. Había algo…importante, algo que debía recordar…acerca de aquella luz…esas piezas. ¿Qué era?

Ignorando mi instinto, comencé a unir las piezas de mí misma, las que sentía en sintonía conmigo, las que resonaban en alguna parte muy profundamente de mí y las reconocía como propias. Muy pronto, me encontré a mí misma sintiendo mi cabello contra mis hombros, mi piel tensa, mis músculos doloridos, y con cada pieza que unía, de más dolor parecía llenarme. Pero no podía parar. Comencé a llorar, a gritar, a sufrir verdaderamente y a sentir todo aquello que había querido dejar atrás, pero en ningún momento quise volver a ese punto en mi historia en que me había convertido en nada. Prefería sufrir antes que desaparecer como si yo no valiese la pena.

Una a una fui uniendo las piezas de mí hasta sentirme nuevamente como una persona, y antes de dar un salto de vuelta a la realidad envié un último pensamiento hacia Kish.

 _No te quedes atrás…_

Volví al mundo de los vivos de un salto y nuevamente me encontré cayendo en el aire, pero por un instante sentí que volaba. Fui consciente como toda parte de mi cuerpo dolía, con heridas viejas y nuevas, pero no me importó. Estaba viva…viva para sentirlo todo, y en mi propio cuerpo además. Con fallas y dolores, pero mío...mío y de nadie más.

Esta vez no fue necesario abrir mi boca para gritar su nombre. Él me encontró a mí antes de que yo a él, y sus brazos rodearon y frenaron mi caída. Su olor me invadió tan completamente, que por un segundo todo sonido desapareció de mis oídos. Su cabello verde llenó mi visión, y me encontré pequeña y delicada entre su cuerpo más fuerte.

\- ¡Ichigo! – su voz me ancló de vuelta a la realidad y brinqué en sus brazos - ¡Diablos, si vas a evaporarnos en el aire, al menos ten la decencia de avisarme con más tiempo!

Reí, pero no con demasiado ánimo. Me di cuenta que estaba muy cansada de repente, y que mis ojos se cerraban. Necesitaba dormir, o al menos, tirarme en una cama a descansar. Sí, descansar sonaba muy bien.

\- Lo siento… - creo que llegué a murmurar.

\- ¿Ichigo? – Kish me llamó, su voz subiendo un tono de preocupación, y al ver que no contestaba, se volvió aún más chillón - ¡Diablos estas herida! ¡¿Ichigo, me escuchas?!

 _Me alegro que estés bien,_ pensé, pero tuve un momento para recordarme a mí misma que ya no había una conexión entre los dos como para seguir llevando mensajes entre nuestras mentes. Si quería decirle algo, tenía que contentarme con hacerlo a la antigua: en voz alta.

Llegué a abrir la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de mi garganta. Un instante después, me dejé caer entre sus brazos y todo se volvió negro frente a mis ojos.

* * *

 **Creo que está un poco corto para la longitud de los capítulos que venía haciendo, pero espero que igual les guste :)**

 **Este es el penúltimo capítulo, si no me equivoco. Me estaría quedando escribir el capítulo 23 y un epílogo, aunque no descarto la idea de escribir un capítulo extra del punto de vista de Kish (sugerencia de Karstein Abarai). Q** **uizás como historia corta por separado, todavía no lo tengo decidido.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo, y aprecio reseñas! Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me ya me dejaron, y los que puedan dejar en el futuro!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Lo primero que vi al despertar fue la hélice de un ventilador dando vueltas en el techo sobre mi cabeza. No hacía ningún tipo de ruido, pero el movimiento era una distracción en sí mismo, y me encontré a mí misma sin poder apartar la mirada. Al menos, hasta que alguien más se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta.

\- ¡Ichigo! – gritó una voz chillona a mi lado.

Giré la cabeza ante el sonido de la voz emocionada de Pudding, y vi tanto a mi amiga como al resto de mi equipo a mi alrededor, mirando desde arriba hacia mí. Por el extraño ángulo me di cuenta que estaba recostada sobre una superficie plana, casi hundida en una almohada mullida, y tapada con una manta hasta la barbilla.

Apenas si había tenido tiempo de incorporarme cuando Pudding se lanzó en un abrazo alrededor de mi cuello.

\- ¡Ichigo, te encuentras bien! – dijo Pudding, abrazándome aún más fuerte, hasta el punto en que las palabras quedaron atascadas en mi garganta por la fuerza de sus brazos.

\- Déjala respirar al menos, Pudding – dijo Zakuro, y luego se dirigió a mí - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Pudding se movió fuera del camino para que yo pudiese responder, y rápidamente hice un mapeo de mi cuerpo, buscando posibles heridas, dolores, o cualquier otra cosa que no se sintiera normal en mi día a día. Pero para mi sorpresa, no había nada fuera de lo normal. Ni siquiera me encontraba demasiado cansada.

\- Estoy bien – respondí, sorprendida – perfectamente en realidad.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Los Ciniclones sí que tienen una cura milagrosa en su nave – comentó Mint.

Estaba tan sorprendida de que Mint estuviera hablándome (aunque no directamente, pero al menos era un paso) que no registré al principio sus palabras. Solo cuando volví a repasarlas en mi cabeza entendí su significado.

\- ¿Estuve en la nave de los Ciniclones? – pregunté - ¿Cuándo?

\- Luego de la pelea – respondió Zakuro, sentándose al borde de mi cama, en el pequeño espacio que mis pies no ocupaban – recibiste una gran herida…o al menos, Kish la recibió…pero en tu cuerpo. ¿Sabes? Toda la situación fue muy confusa.

 _Ni me digas,_ pensé. Tenía suficiente material en los últimos dos meses para utilizar en un ataque de pánico.

\- Pero al menos ya terminó – comentó Lettuce, como siempre intentando aligerar la situación - ¿Cómo se siente volver a tu propio cuerpo?

Llevé mi mirada hacia abajo y a pesar de que la mayor parte de mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por una manta, las partes que podía ver eran definitivamente femeninas. Volvía a tener mis pechos (que no eran la gran cosa pero ahora mismo eran el mejor par que había visto alguna vez), mis brazos delgados, mi vientre un tanto redondo, los muslos que siempre me habían parecido un tanto grandes y los pies que sabía aún tenían restos de esmalte rosa. Tomé un mechón de pelo entre mis dedos, como si necesitara una prueba más de que había vuelto a ser yo misma, y me alivié de ver las hebras rojas oscuras.

Así que era real: había vuelto a mi propio cuerpo. Luego de tantas ocasiones de ponerme nerviosa creyendo que eso jamás sucedería, de quejarme contra el universo porque quería volver a ser yo misma, sorpresivamente había despertado en el sitio donde pertenecía, y sin la sensación de que había otra persona escuchando cada uno de mis pensamientos, lo cual esperaba significara que el S´darak había desaparecido de una vez por todas.

No quería pensar que podría significar otra especie de silencio.

 _Él esta bien,_ me dije, y aunque por supuesto ahora mismo no podía asegurarlo de la misma manera en que había podido hacerlo esa misma mañana, mi último recuerdo antes de caer inconsciente era de Kish, sano y salvo. Quería creer que aquel estado saludable aún se mantenía.

\- Se siente bien – respondí a Lettuce, flexionando mis dedos frente a mis ojos como para cerciorarme que cada mínimo detalle, cada pequeña línea y defecto, eran míos – mejor que nunca, en realidad.

\- Apuesto a que fue divertido ser un chico por un tiempo, y un Ciniclón además – bromeó Pudding – ¿Cómo lograste volver a tu cuerpo?

\- Honestamente…no estoy del todo segura.

No me terminaba de quedar del todo claro como había conseguido devolvernos a Kish y a mí a la normalidad, o como diablos me había convencido a mí misma que arriesgarnos a atravesar nuevamente por una teletransportación fallida podría ser una buena idea luego del fiasco de la primera vez. Después de todo, de aquella manera habíamos creado todo el problema en primer lugar...pero en el momento en que había visto a Kish en el suelo, desangrándose, muriéndose frente a mis ojos, y sabiendo que yo no podría hacer nada para salvarle, había arrojado por la ventana todo sentido común y simplemente actuado. Dejarle morir jamás había sido una opción para mí.

 _Y funcionó,_ pensé _, no sé como pero funcionó_.

Temblé un poco al recordar el vacío, la eternidad extendiéndose a través de mí y abrazándome como si no me fuera a soltar nunca. Recordé perder partes de mi misma, perder la capacidad de racionalizar correctamente, de comprender el peligro en el que estaba metida. Recordé como por poco había decidido quedarme justo allí, en un limbo sin vida alguna, y a pesar de que me encontraba a salvo, de todas maneras me asusté porque sabía lo cerca que habíamos estado de no conseguir el final feliz.

Habíamos tenido todas las de perder, especialmente estando heridos, nerviosos y sin habernos preparado de ninguna manera para realizar tal estupidez. Aunque suponía que no existía verdaderamente una forma de prepararse mentalmente cuando uno piensa en desintegrarse a través del espacio. Simplemente toca actuar y esperar lo mejor.

De alguna manera ambos habíamos salido con vida del otro lado, cada alma de vuelta donde pertenecía, y sin una conexión metafísica entre los dos para complicarnos la vida...o para cerciorarnos de que el otro estuviera bien. No necesitaba hacer una prueba para intentar comunicarme con Kish, porque sabía que ambos fallaríamos. Ahora mismo no podía "sentirle" como lo había venido haciendo en el último mes y medio, no podía escucharle en mi cabeza, o estar consciente de su presencia en el mundo. De repente ambos estábamos por la nuestra, y para mi sorpresa, la desaparición del S´darak había dejado un vacío dentro de mi pecho.

 _Pero es lo que tenía que pasar,_ me recordé, _es exactamente por lo que estuvimos trabajando tanto…_

Fuera lo que fuera que nos había unido estaba roto, y junto con el alivio que ese conocimiento traía, me embargó una muy extraña soledad.

\- ¿Ichigo? – preguntó Lettuce con suavidad.

Levanté la cabeza y noté las miradas preocupadas de mis amigas. Todas me miraban como si hubiera una mala noticia en el aire. Intenté recordar si alguien había me hablado directamente o hecho una pregunta.

Pudding me miraba especialmente expectante.

\- No sé bien que decir acerca del S´darak. Honestamente nunca llegué a comprender del todo bien como funciona, solo estaba consciente de que una teletransportación fallida nos causó…esto, y una más podría devolvernos a la normalidad – respondí a Pudding – si quieres saber más estoy segura de que Pai es capaz de explicarlo mejor.

El silencio que se instaló en la habitación no era especialmente pesado, pero ciertamente no parecía natural tampoco.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté.

\- Bueno, ehm, Ichigo… - comenzó a decir Lettuce, como siempre dando un par de vueltas ante un tema que podría resultar difícil de escuchar para alguien más – la verdad es que los Ciniclones…han terminado su labor.

\- Deben estar al otro lado del universo mientras hablamos – agregó Mint.

No se me pasó desapercibida la mirada rápida que Zakuro le dedicó a la chica, pero no estuve segura exactamente cual podría ser el mensaje. Mi foco estaba en las palabras de Mint.

\- ¿Otro lado del universo? – pregunté, comenzando a sentir punzadas de algo muy similar al miedo en mi pecho - ¿Quieres decir que Ki…los Ciniclones se han ido?

\- Si, justo cuando terminó la pelea – respondió Lettuce, su voz y ojos verdes suaves – se llevaron a Saya y toda su tropa fuera de nuestro planeta de una vez.

\- Estamos a salvo, Ichigo, tú incluida – canturreó Pudding.

Abrí la boca para responder pero extrañamente, ninguna palabra salió de mi garganta, lo cual fue una sorpresa para mí. Considerando lo estresada que me había tenido Saya últimamente, uno habría pensado que estaría feliz, extasiada incluso de oír algo tan hermoso como: "Saya se ha largado de nuestro planeta, ya no tienes que preocuparte por una amenaza de muerte sobre tu cabeza". Claramente era un motivo de celebración, y creo que muy profundamente dentro de mí, me sentía aliviada de escuchar aquella noticia.

El problema es que mi alivio estaba ahora mismo cubierto hasta el tope por el conocimiento de que ella no había sido la única alienígena en irse mientras había estado dormida.

 _Se ha ido…se ha ido sin decirme nada…_

Mi pecho se sintió extrañamente pesado, y tuve la imperiosa necesidad de salir disparada de la cama. De repente la visión de mis amigas a mi alrededor ya no me pareció alegre, sino sofocante, y consideré poner la excusa de que me encontraba aún muy débil o cansada y así hacer que se fueran. De repente quería estar sola.

 _Ya basta,_ me dije de manera cortante, _ni que su partida fuera una sorpresa. Sabías que pasaría._

\- Entonces – carraspeé cuando mi voz sonó extraña, pero en seguida logré que volviera a sonar normal – ¿la pelea terminó así como así? Me cuesta creerlo, sinceramente...si mal no recuerdo nuestro lado no estaba necesariamente ganando cuando Kish y yo nos evaporamos en el aire.

\- En realidad no creo que sea prudente decir que ganamos de manera…convencional – explicó Lettuce – fue más bien una…rendición.

Elevé una ceja, en un gesto que estaba consciente haber aprendido de Kish mientras había vacacionado bajo su piel. Me pregunté vagamente si él había adquirido un hábito mío en este ultimo mes y medio…y luego descarté la pregunta porque no me llevaría a ningún sitio.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que Saya simplemente se aburrió de su sed de venganza y se fue por las buenas? No estoy particularmente inclinada a creerme esa historia.

\- Ah, no, no exactamente… – intentó explicar Lettuce.

Por alguna razón pareció un poco incomoda, moviendo sus manos como si necesitara mantenerse ocupada al hablar. Para mi sorpresa Mint tomó la palabra.

\- Ninguna está del todo segura exactamente por qué Saya de repente decidió largarse, pero creemos que tiene algo ver con la reacción de Kish…quien en ese momento eras tú…hacía… bueno hacia ti…quien era Kish, pero ella no sabía eso – terminó de explicar Mint, y luego agregó - demasiado confuso, en serio.

\- ¿Reacción? – pregunté.

\- Cuando Kish fue herido en el duelo, tu reacción fue muy…territorial – Zakuro me miró con aquellos ojos que a veces veían demasiado y sinceramente esperé que no estuviera viendo más de lo que yo quería mostrar – pasional incluso. Por alguna razón, la reacción de "Kish" pareció ser una derrota en sí misma.

\- ¡Te veías completamente feroz! – Pudding atrajo mi atención hacia ella con emoción – te juro que le habrías mordido la cara si la hubieras tenido lo suficientemente cerca.

\- Muy buena actuación, sin duda – comentó Mint.

Pero todas allí dentro sabíamos que yo no había estado actuando. Apenas sí había estado consciente de lo que hacía, en realidad. Escuchando las anécdotas de mis amigas, sentía que estaban hablando de otra persona completamente diferente a mí. Alguien a quien apenas reconocía.

Recordaba el momento en que mis amigas describían a la perfección, sin embargo. El instante en que vi mi propio cuerpo caer al suelo, la sangre corriendo por el piso y mi propio grito en mis oídos resonando en plena batalla. Había actuado por instinto entonces, catapultándome hacia adelante, hacía Kish, y actuado de una forma que podría fácilmente considerarse peligrosa. En el momento no me había importado absolutamente nada ni nadie más a nuestro alrededor, porque en mi cabeza solo había existido un pensamiento consciente:

 _Mío…_

Me gustaría decir que el sentimiento territorial que nació en mí había estado asociado a la preservación de mi cuerpo, que había estado egoístamente pensando solamente en mi supervivencia…pero estaría mintiendo. La verdad es que me había olvidado completamente de mí misma durante aquella pelea, y toda mi concentración había estado fija en el chico que casi había visto morir frente a mis ojos.

Había creído que lo perdería todo en ese instante. La pelea, el futuro de la Tierra, mi cuerpo…y a Kish. Habíamos estado a punto de perderlo todo, ¿y de repente me despertaba de una siesta con la noticia de que mi enemiga simplemente había empacado sus cosas y ido por las buenas? ¿Por qué?

No estaba quejándome, especialmente si el nuevo acontecimiento nos permitía eliminar una amenaza sin que corriera más sangre entre ambos bandos, aquel siempre era el mejor resultado posible. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarme: ¿que diablos le había hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿Qué le detenía de volver en el futuro? ¿Qué la había convencido de abandonar sus planes con tanta convicción?

Automáticamente me encontré a mí misma intentando llegar a Kish, enviando una pregunta a su mente como me había acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero me detuve cuando recordé que no recibiría otra respuesta más allá de un molesto silencio.

Ya no había forma de comunicarme con él.

Sentí mis ojos picar, y rápidamente cubrí la visión de mis ojos llorosos con un bostezo, preguntándome por qué diablos de repente estaba tan sensible cuando estaba recibiendo buenas noticias.

\- ¿Entonces todo en verdad ha terminado? – pregunté – ¿ya no hay más presencia alienígena en la Tierra?

\- Por el momento no – contestó Lettuce, con la sonrisa más feliz que le había visto en un tiempo. Al parecer yo no era la única que había necesitado un descanso – Oh, pero Kish dijo que volvería en un par de semanas posiblemente. Dijo que tiene algo que te pertenece.

Lettuce me informó de aquel hecho con total naturalidad, como si fuera una noticia casual y poco importante, y puede que para ella lo fuera, pero fue casi estúpida la manera en que mi corazón comenzó a latir dentro de mi pecho, como si no lo hubiera hecho en demasiado tiempo. Fue demasiado deprisa, demasiado fuerte, y trajo consigo un alivio mucho mayor que al momento de oír sobre la partida de Saya.

Fui consciente de la mirada conocedora de Zakuro sobre mí, e intenté controlar mi reacción. La chica no era discreta en absoluto, pero en este momento yo tampoco lo estaba siendo.

\- Oh, esta bien – contesté, intentando parecer poco interesada, pero en mi cabeza di un respiro hondo de puro alivio - supongo que me enteraré en cuanto vuelva.

Me quedaba una despedida al menos. Una ultima vez que pudiéramos vernos a la cara en nuestros cuerpos originales. Un último momento antes de volver a mi vida normal.

Necesitaba eso. Necesitaba el cierre. Necesitaba decirle algo…aunque todavía no tuviera idea exactamente lo que aquello era. O eso es lo que me dije a mi misma, al menos. Fuera lo que fuera, tenía un par de semanas para pensarlo.

\- Bueno, creo que lo mejor será dejarte descansar – anunció Zakuro, poniéndose de pie – has tenido un mes largo.

\- ¿En verdad fue solamente un mes? Se sintió como una vida.

\- Pero al menos ya terminó – me recordó Lettuce otra vez, alejándose hacia la puerta – todas nos merecemos un descanso.

\- Yo no estoy cansada – refutó Pudding – podría quedarme un rato a hacerle compañía a…

\- No, es hora de irnos – dijo Zakuro, prácticamente arrastrando a la pequeña chica hacia afuera.

Lo último que escuché antes de que la puerta se cerrara fue un:

\- ¿Y por qué Mint puede quedarse?

Di vuelta la cabeza y noté a Mint en una esquina de la habitación, mirando sus propias zapatillas como si fueran el objeto más interesante del mundo. Solo entonces me di cuenta que más que dejarme descansar, Zakuro y Lettuce habían aprovechado el momento para dejarnos a mi y a Mint a solas. Al parecer nuestro trato frío de las ultimas semanas no había pasado totalmente desapercibido.

Me acomodé mejor sobre la cama, y moví la manta para que se enrollara más cómodamente alrededor de mis piernas. Allí dentro no hacía frío, pero necesitaba algo que hacer con las manos.

 _Diablos, esto es incomodo,_ pensé, mortalmente consciente que pasar un par de minutos en un cuarto cerrado con Mint no debería serlo. Por la forma en que al igual que a mí, ella también evitaba romper el hielo, asumí que yo no era la única incómoda.

Claramente ella quería decirme algo importante, pero no la forzaría a que lo hiciera hasta que estuviera cómoda, de la misma manera en que esperaba que ella me otorgara la misma cortesía. Abrí la boca para decirle a Mint que no había problema si prefería hacer esto en otro momento, cuando ella me ganó hablando primero:

\- Puedo irme…si no quieres verme ahora mismo.

\- ¿Por qué no querría verte? – pregunté, confundida.

Ella puso esa cara que siempre ponía cuando consideraba que lo que la otra persona estaba diciendo era increíblemente estúpido y no merecía una respuesta. Al ver que yo no reaccionaba de ninguna manera en especial, preguntó:

\- ¿Bromeas, verdad?

Negué con la cabeza y me encogí de hombros. Ella suspiró.

\- Asumí que no querrías verme porque últimamente he actuado bastante egoísta, como una niña malcriada…y básicamente como una perra – respondió Mint, sin mirarme otra vez – no te culparía si ahora mismo me odiaras.

Consideré sus palabras con cuidado. Honestamente, un par de días atrás le habría dado la razón sobre la manera en que se estaba describiendo a sí misma. Puede que incluso le hubiese agregado un par de adjetivos más a los que ella había elegido. Ciertamente se lo merecía por la manera en que me había hablado, o directamente tratado conmigo últimamente, pero a pesar de que yo podría haber devuelto el mal rato que ella me había dado a mí…no me encontré con la energía o las ganas de hacerlo.

Eran realmente pocas las veces que Mint se había mostrado a sí misma tan vulnerable, y muy profundamente siempre había sabido que la chica no era complicada por diversión, o por qué le gustara torturar a otros. Fuera lo que fuera que obligaba a Mint a ponerse a la defensiva o atacar a los demás con sus palabras, ella no lo disfrutaba, probablemente incluso quisiese parar de hacerlo pero no sabía como. Al final del día todos tenemos defectos, ¿y quien era yo para martirizarla cuando estaba intentando mejorar?

La respuesta que salió de mi boca no fue forzada o falsa. Fue sincera, y me alegré por ello. Yo también quería mejorar como persona.

\- Es cierto que hemos tenido nuestra diferencias – accedí – pero no por eso querría dejar de verte, Mint. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntas…creo que no hay nada que puedas hacer o decir como para llegar a odiarte.

Le sonreí, medio esperando que el tema quedara como agua bajo un puente, y pudiéramos dejarlo atrás, pero ella me sorprendió frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los brazos sobre su pecho, encerrándose a sí misma en un apretado abrazo que parecía altamente incómodo.

\- ¿Por qué parece que dije algo incorrecto? – pregunté, tanteando el terreno.

Mint abrió la boca y tras un instante de silencio, la volvió a cerrar. Probó de nuevo, y cuando quedó claro que lo que fuera que estaba intentando decir, su lengua no quería formar las palabras, se frustró aún más. Se separó la pared y comenzó a caminar por la pequeña habitación.

Yo simplemente la miré y esperé a que explotara.

\- No tuve que esperar mucho.

\- ¡Diablos, Ichigo, vine aquí a disculparme!

\- Y…discúlpate – respondí, encogiéndome de hombros otra vez.

Ella detuvo su caminata y me miró como si no estuviese comprendiendo lo complicado que era aquella pequeña acción.

\- No puedo hacerlo si ya me perdonaste de antes, le quitas todo el valor.

\- No te disculpes entonces. No necesito…

\- ¿No me estuviste escuchando? ¡He sido una perra, quiero disculparme contigo!

Suspiré, y moví las mantas a un lado para levantarme. Tanteé el mover mis pies antes de apoyarlos en el suelo, y me alegré de ver que soportaban mi peso sin ningún problema. En verdad aquella máquina de Pai era magnífica.

\- No estoy entendiendo – le dije a Mint, acercándome hacia ella para que no me evitara más – ¿quieres que me enoje contigo?

\- ¿Sabes que? ¡Si! – dijo ella, abriendo los brazos en el aire – sé que lo digo no tiene sentido, especialmente porque sé que no quiero que nos peleemos más, pero…diablos, Ichigo ¿por que no estas enojada? Te dije tantas cosas horribles…prácticamente te eché de mi casa, no te ofrecí mi apoyo o mi ayuda cuando más lo necesitabas… ¿Por qué diablos no me estas echando todo esto en cara?

\- No necesito echarte nada en cara, ¿de que serviría eso?

\- Nos haría sentir mejor a las dos.

\- No, no lo haría – refuté – si quieres disculparte conmigo, hazlo, pero no me digas como sentirme.

En ese momento me encontré lo suficientemente cerca de Mint como para tomarla de los brazos, y cuando ella me miró fue con verdadera sospecha en sus ojos, como si estuviera preparada para ser herida o traicionada. Con el exterior tan fuerte que la chica se creaba a su alrededor, a veces olvidaba lo frágil que podía ser verdaderamente por dentro.

\- Podemos tener nuestras peleas, Mint – le dije, y no sé de donde salió mi tranquilidad, pero se sentía como un soplo de aire luego de tanta ansiedad - pero siempre vamos a estar ahí la una para la otra.

\- ¿Y si eso cambia? – preguntó ella, con una voz tan baja que tuve que hacer esfuerzo para escucharla, incluso en nuestra cercanía - ¿y si nos despertamos un día solo para darnos cuenta que todo ha cambiado, que ya no somos amigas, ni tenemos grupos o temas en común, y que ya ni siquiera tenemos oportunidades para vernos o hablarnos? ¿Y si de repente la vida se nos coló en el medio de nuestra amistad y ya no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto?

Las imágenes que Mint estaba pintando eran tan claras que casi podía verlas en mi cabeza, corriendo de una a otra como si fuera una película solo para mis ojos. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo había estado ella viendo la misma película y sufriendo en silencio.

\- Mint, ¿de que se trata todo esto?

Ella respiró hondo entonces, y pareció rendirse completamente. Sus brazos ya no se sintieron tensos como cuerdas bajo mis dedos. Se relajó frente a mí y dejó mostrar sus verdaderos colores. Cuando me miró, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y desesperados.

\- A veces pienso que soy la única que puede sentir el paso del tiempo – dijo Mint, su voz un tanto quebrada. Hizo una pausa para carraspear, pero cuando volvió a hablar, su tono seguía siendo el mismo – ¡A Zakuro le ofrecieron un trabajo en el exterior que quizás vaya a tomar, Lettuce está considerando renunciar al café porque no tiene el suficiente tiempo para estudiar, tú te vas a estar yendo a la universidad el año que viene y probablemente no volvamos a saber de ti porque estarás demasiado ocupada salvando al mundo con tu novio, e incluso Pudding está creciendo! ¡No va a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que…!

\- Espera, espera – le corté, antes de que se alterara demasiado - ¿de donde sale todo esto? ¿Piensas que porque estemos creciendo vamos a separarnos? ¡Somos Mew, Mint!

\- Y eso es suficiente para mí, pero ¿y si no lo es para las demás?

Nunca me había puesto a pensar aquello, no al menos desde el punto de vista de Mint. Mientras ella temía los cambios que podrían generarse en nuestro pequeño grupo, yo había temido pasar el resto de mi vida atascada en exactamente el mismo sitio.

Habían muchas cosas en mi vida que me encantaban, que me hacían feliz y que quería mantener en mi corazón o en mi rutina para siempre, pero había otras que me daba miedo pensar que se mantendrían de la misma manera. ¿Me despertaría un día solo para encontrarme atascada en el mismo uniforme rosa? ¿Me acostumbraría tanto a las orejas y cola de gato, que llegaría el día en que no notaría la rareza? Sin darme cuenta, creo que me había encontrado a mi misma del otro extremo del ataque de nervios que mi amiga actualmente estaba sintiendo, pero temiendo otras imágenes, otra película completamente diferente.

Había estado tan ocupada intentando idealizar mi futuro, que no me había puesto a pensar que quizás a Mint le gustase nuestra vida exactamente como era, que quizás por el momento, ella no necesitaba nada más.

Siempre había asumido que Mint haría grandes cosas una vez que se graduara de secundaria. La había imaginado yéndose a una exótica universidad en algún país europeo, conociendo un novio elegante, encontrando un trabajo de alto nivel y viviendo una vida de lujos en quien sabe donde. Después de todo, Mint no se quedaba corta en las descripciones de su hipotética vida perfecta. Por eso era una sorpresa venir a enterarme ahora que la mera posibilidad de la desintegración de nuestro grupo fuera suficiente como para dejarla en lágrimas. Me hacía darme cuenta que aún me faltaba demasiado por conocer sobre mi amiga.

Antes de que me diera cuenta lo que estaba haciendo la abracé, y para mi sorpresa ella respondió enseguida, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de mí con fuerza. Creo que nunca nadie en el mundo necesitó tanto un abrazo de mí como Mint en ese momento.

\- Mint, este grupo es tan importante para mí, como para ti – dije, notando como mi voz tampoco se oía tan firme pero sin que me importara – lo es para todas, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que podríamos abandonarlo sin más?

\- Porque no sería una decisión consciente. Cada una está yendo por su propio camino ya, y no estoy segura que vayamos a encontrarnos en el medio…

Me pregunté cuantas noches mi amiga se podría haber ido a dormir pensando en la posibilidad de que nuestro grupo se separara, o en todas las ocasiones en que quizás se habría puesto triste cuando alguna de nosotras había cancelado un plan o una salida porque había algo más importante en nuestras rutinas a lo que le elegíamos dar más importancia. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo había estado Mint viviendo con el miedo a perder a sus únicas amigas.

Posiblemente la misma cantidad o quizás más tiempo del que yo había gastado planeando mi propio camino. De repente sus exabruptos comenzaban a tener sentido.

\- Sé como te sientes – le dije, separándome un poco para poder verla a la cara de nuevo – no quiero pensar que vayamos a separarnos tampoco, creo que ninguna quiere eso. Si la vida se nos interpone…quiero pensar que seremos lo suficientemente fuertes como para no perder nuestros lazos…aunque no tenga seguridad alguna de ello todavía.

\- Lo sé, y eso me molesta – admitió – la idea de perderlas me molesta mucho.

\- A mi también.

Nos quedamos calladas un rato, ninguna demasiado segura que agregar, o siquiera si era necesario agregar algo más a la conversación. Lamenté no tener algo mejor que decir. Me imaginaba que Zakuro o Lettuce podrían haber confortado a Mint mucho mejor de lo que yo había podido. Desafortunadamente era yo quien estaba ahí.

\- Lo siento – le escuché decir – por las cosas que dije, de verdad no fue en serio.

\- Descuida, sé que a veces puedes actuar como perra, pero no me lo tomo personal.

Mint resopló y rodó los ojos de manera irónica, pero vi su sonrisa y supe que a pesar de mi falta de respuesta, de alguna forma me había manejado para hacerla sentir mejor. Incluso me parecía que no debíamos necesariamente llegar a una respuesta absoluta para sentir que un problema estaba resuelto. A veces el que otra persona lo reconociera era suficiente.

Por todas las habilidades sobrenaturales que teníamos, ninguna de nosotras era capaz de ver el futuro, lo que significaba que Mint no tenía evidencia con la cual basar su miedo, pero tampoco tenía forma de asegurarse que nuestras vidas seguirían estando atadas siempre. La seguridad verdadera no existía, y me estaba empezando a dar cuenta de ello con dolorosa claridad. Un día puedes ser una persona con una rutina, con un grupo de amigos que te hacen feliz, con una idea sobre el futuro…y de repente puedes despertar en una vida extremadamente distinta, sin saber como has llegado hasta allí. Supongo que es la apuesta que hacemos todos alguna vez.

Ahora mismo no quería pensar en cambios o en mi vida tomando un camino impredecible, pero poco podía hacer al respecto si el destino se me interponía. Como le había dicho a Mint, solo me quedaba intentar mantenerme fuerte y pelear por mantener las cosas y las personas que me importaban.

Y quizás dejar ir lo demás.

Volví a abrazar a mi amiga y me sentí más cercana a ella que nunca.

* * *

Mi cuarto se veía de la misma manera en que se había visto siempre. Mi acolchado seguía teniendo el mismo tono rosa chillón, mis almohadas seguían siendo ridículamente mullidas, y mi ropa aún seguía estando desordenada dentro del armario. Todo se veía exactamente como debería verse…pero por alguna razón, la imagen entera me pareció diferente.

Me pareció el cuarto de otra persona.

Y quizás lo era. Definitivamente no me sentía como la misma chica que había dejado atrás aquel dormitorio un mes y medio atrás. No estaba segura si había sucedido un evento en específico, o si simplemente la suma de todo lo que había pasado últimamente me había afectado de alguna manera, pero fuera por la razón que fuera, me sentía como otra Ichigo.

Silenciosamente, comencé a ordenar la ropa que podía ver sobresaliendo de mi armario. Tomé una montaña de camisetas y comencé a doblarlas una por una, como mi madre me había enseñado hacía años, pero nunca había aplicado el conocimiento porque generalmente no me daba el tiempo a mí misma de hacer las cosas con tranquilidad. Ahora me di ese tiempo, y fue extrañamente relajante.

Cuando terminé con las camisetas, dejé la pila en el suelo, y continué quitando ropa desordenada de los estantes. Seguí con los pantalones.

\- Vaya, un mes fuera de casa y vuelves toda ordenada – escuché la voz de mi madre a mi espalda – ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi hija?

Me di la vuelta para verla sonriéndome desde el marco de la puerta. A pesar de su tono de broma, me tomé su pregunta más en serio de lo que debería.

\- Soy la misma persona, o al menos eso creo.

Algo en mi tono de voz le hizo a mi madre prestar más atención. Por unos minutos ninguna de las dos dijo nada, y yo seguí doblando ropa, pero sentí su mirada sobre mí como un halcón. Cuando terminé con los pantalones, me di cuenta que ella había entrado en mi dormitorio y sentado sobre mi cama. Su mirada era una curiosa.

\- Cariño, ¿estas bien?

\- Estoy bien…perfectamente, en realidad – contesté de la misma manera en que lo había hecho a mis amigas, porque técnicamente era cierto, pero la pregunta de mi madre era más profunda, y ambas lo sabíamos.

\- ¿Pero…? – me incentivo ella.

\- Pero…no sé, hay algo… ¿puede uno estar bien, pero no…sentirse bien?

\- Claro que sí, lo que sientas es valido…y puedes decirme lo que quieras, ¿lo sabes no?

 _No todo,_ pensé, pero no podía decirle eso a mi madre sin que generara un par de preguntas. Luego de tres años de guardarme el secreto del proyecto Mew y no una, sino dos invasiones alienígenas, solo me faltaba confesarle todo a mi familia ahora mismo para que mi vida se terminara de ir por el traste.

Había mucho que no podía contarle, pero aún así necesitaba su consejo. Sobre los temas de una adolescente común al menos.

\- Si, si, lo sé – contesté, terminando por fin con mi ropa y pasando ahora a ordenar mi escritorio – en serio estoy bien, mamá, no es que algo…me suceda, ni nada por el estilo, es solo…Mint esta preocupada porque nuestro grupo de amigas se desintegre…y no sé, creo…creo que nunca me había puesto a pensar que cosas así podían pasar.

Nunca me había puesto a pensar que varias cosas podían pasar, en realidad. Cosas que las había tomado como seguras en el pasado. Me encontré a mi misma teniendo que explicarme, aunque no pudiera hacerlo del todo bien:

\- Digo, entiendo que algunas veces partes de nuestras vidas dejan de ser lo que eran, y siempre vienen otras malas o buenas, pero…siempre había pensado que hay cosas o incluso…personas que se mantienen, que son fijas, ¿sabes? Pero, ¿y si no es así? ¿Hay aunque sea algo seguro?

Mi madre consideró en silencio mi pregunta. Creo que no se había estado esperando hablar conmigo de forma tan profunda. No sucedía muy seguido.

\- Es una pregunta difícil, cariño – reconoció ella – y creo que cada uno tiene la respuesta dentro de si mismo. Si me preguntas a mí, siento que tengo un par de seguridades. Por ejemplo, que los amo a ti y a tu padre, eso nunca va a cambiar…o que siempre me darán miedo las cucarachas. Pero si me preguntas si siempre estaré contenta con mi trabajo, o si siempre tendré la misma relación con mis amigos, o si algún día me aburriré de Japón y querré irme al Caribe…no lo sé. Eso lo sabe cada uno cuando llega el momento.

\- ¿El momento de que?

\- El momento en que encuentras aquello que no sabías que estabas buscando.

Demasiado poético para mi gusto, pero no me parecía una visión exactamente errónea. Muchas personas en mi vida las había encontrado sin saber que las necesitaría con tanta fuerza en el futuro, o lo feliz que me harían.

\- ¿Y si no quiero encontrar nada más? – pregunté, haciendo una pausa en mis acciones sobre el escritorio - ¿Y si estoy bien así?

Mi madre se levantó de mi cama y se acercó a mí. Sus ojos marrones, del mismo tono que los míos, parecían especialmente dulces, y me sentí como una niña pequeña bajo esa mirada conocedora. Me pregunté si tenía alguna mínima idea de lo que yo podría estar hablando, o si lo sabría con total seguridad. No me habría parecido raro que se tratara de la segunda opción.

\- Si la vida fuera para quedarse en el mismo sitio no sería ni remotamente tan interesante, Ichigo – dijo mi madre, con una sonrisa un tanto agridulce.

Me pregunté si ella habría pasado por situaciones similares a las mías a mi edad. Nada de pendientes mágicos, por supuesto, ni responsabilidades enormes como las de salvar al mundo, o alienígenas que juran un amor por ti que nunca se termina por evaporar. Sino temas simples, como amigas que temían perder la amistad, novios que esperaron algo más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a dar, o un futuro que no era claro. ¿Se habría encontrado mi madre con preguntas similares a las mías? ¿Y si era así, como había encontrado las respuestas?

Tenía que resolver asuntos con ciertas personas en mi vida, y luego de varios días de pensarlo, y repensarlo, aún no tenía idea que les diría en cuanto los tuviera frente a frente.

 _¿Qué voy a decirle?_

\- Por como yo lo veo – continuó mi madre – siempre tienes más de un camino a seguir. Incluso si tu corazón quiere ir hacia un sitio, siempre puedes impulsarte para el otro y ver que pasa…pero ya que tu decisión te haga feliz o no, depende de ti. A veces duele pasarse a otro camino, pero no necesariamente es algo malo, Ichigo. No hay tampoco siempre una sola respuesta correcta.

\- Y no lo sabré hasta que llegue el momento, ¿verdad?

Mi madre sonrió de nuevo, y esa fue toda la respuesta que tuve.

Había sido tonto de mí esperar que otra persona me diera las soluciones a mis problemas. Fuera como fuera terminar mi futura conversación con Masaya, o con Kish...tendría que encargarme de ello por mi sola. De alguna manera, en el momento encontraría mis respuestas.

* * *

 **Estuve un mes sin acceso a una computadora y el no poder escribir por tanto tiempo no me gustó, es más me costó bastante trabajo volver a retomar la historia. Estoy tan cerca del final que ya quiero terminarla, pero no quiero apurarme y dejar cabos sueltos, o accidentalmente escribir escenas insatisfactorias.**

 **Me había quedado bastante claro que este iba a ser el último capítulo, pero claramente NO lo es. Mientras escribía me di cuenta que si agregaba el resto de contenido que tenía en mi cabeza iba a quedar un ritmo demasiado rápido y un capítulo demasiado largo para mi gusto. Idealmente me estaría quedando escribir un capítulo más después de este y un epílogo, los cuales ambos están empezados así que espero no tardar tanto en actualizar!**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y como siempre, muchas gracias por leer!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Me senté a esperarle en una banca en el parque, casi una hora antes de la hora establecida para encontrarnos. Luego de la cantidad de veces que había llegado tarde a cada una de nuestras citas, al parecer por fin me manejaba para llegar antes que él a algún sitio.

 _Pero hoy se siente diferente…_

A mí alrededor la gente no pareció notarme, ¿y por qué lo harían? Cada persona que veía parecía completamente feliz, en su mundo privado, y ajenos a las vidas de los demás. Había parejas tomadas de las manos caminando por senderos, niños jugando diferentes juegos que ya ni reconocía, y adultos de distintas edades trotando con auriculares en los oídos. Todos se encontraban desconectados del mundo de distintas maneras, y parecía ser yo la única observadora. La única celosa.

Nuevamente, y como venía haciendo desde hacía un par de días, me encontré a mí misma ideando que le diría a Masaya una vez le que le viera. ¿Me haría la tonta y fingiría que este último mes y medio de tensión en nuestra relación no había ocurrido? ¿O encararía el tema de frente de una vez por todas? Y ya que estábamos en eso, ¿Cuál era exactamente el "tema" entre los dos?

No sabía que diablos había sucedido con mi relación mientras había estado distraída, pero de repente se sentía forzada y desgastada, pero sin que pudiera identificar un problema en particular. O al menos no uno que yo pudiera ver. Los dos aún eramos civilizados, amables, divertidos y nos amábamos. Lo único que había cambiado entre los dos había sido el tiempo que nos podíamos dedicar para pasar juntos, pero eso se había arreglado una vez que Saya se había vuelto para su planeta, por lo que mis responsabilidades como Mew habían oficialmente llegado a su fin. Por lógica, todo tendría que volver a la normalidad, ¿no es verdad?

 _¿Es eso de verdad todo lo que cambió?_ Una voz susurró en mi cabeza, tanteando un terreno al que yo no quería entrar, _¿o hay algo más que todavía no puedo ver?_

\- Parece que no fui el único que no podía esperar a la hora.

Me volteé un poco demasiado rápido sobre la banca y me mareé ligeramente. No había podido desayunar aquella mañana porque había estado preocupada por este encuentro, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía realmente hambre. Por el contrario ahora mismo mi estomago estaba más revuelto que nunca.

Masaya se veía como siempre, y al mismo tiempo, me parecía completamente diferente a mis ojos. Llevaba puesta su ropa casual como de costumbre, su cabello estaba peinado de la misma manera y sobre su hombro llevaba una desgastada mochila, cuyo interior sabía que contenía libros y un cambio de ropa para su clase de Kendo. No había ninguna sorpresa, ningún cambio realmente visible en mi novio, pero el aire su alrededor por alguna razón se sentía diferente. Se sentí tenso, pesado, y un poco impredecible. No fue hasta que me enfoqué en sus ojos, sus cálidos ojos oscuros, que siempre me habían mirado con amor, que me di cuenta cual era el cambio.

En su mirada había incertidumbre y pesar, como si temiera un enfrentamiento conmigo. Al parecer yo no era la única que temía esta conversación.

Como única respuesta, simplemente sonreí a Masaya, porque a pesar de todas las veces que había repasado lo que decir en mi cabeza, no me había terminado de decidir por ningún escenario en particular. Ni siquiera de forma espontanea palabras salieron de mi boca, y la muy familiar ansiedad comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. No por primera vez, me pregunté si no sería mejor reprogramar nuestro encuentro para un momento en que me sintiera con menos ganas de vomitar.

 _No, no sigas huyendo,_ me dije, y a pesar de que no tenía idea de que diablos podía estar huyendo, sabía con seguridad que lo estaba haciendo. Y en mi huida no le estaba dando a Masaya la oportunidad de alcanzarme. Si quería arreglar las cosas, necesitaba encontrarle en el medio.

Palmeé el banco a mi lado, y me moví un poco para dejarle un espacio. Él se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada, y ambos miramos hacia adelante, hacia cualquier cosa que no fuera al otro.

\- Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien – dijo él con voz suave – había estado preocupado.

Siempre el novio considerado, enfocado en mi bienestar antes que en cualquier otra cosa. Hubo un tiempo en que había amado aquella reacción tan característica del estereotipo de príncipe azul con el cada niña sueña alguna vez, pero ahora mismo el acto principesco me estaba resultando un tanto molesto. Me recordaba que yo en ocasiones podía convertirme en una persona egoísta, sin su reconocida paciencia o el mismo nivel de interés por la vida del otro. Me recordaba que su corazón era mucho más grande que el mío.

De más esta decir que me sentí como una perra ante mis propios pensamientos mezquinos. ¿Quién se pone a leer entre líneas una frase tan considerada y bonita?

\- Lo sé – contesté – siento no haberte podido contactar antes. Fue una…época un tanto tumultosa.

\- Puedo imaginarlo – respondió.

Me pregunté si eso en verdad era cierto, y luego me recriminé a mí misma por considerar la posibilidad de que Masaya me estuviese mintiendo.

 _Hoy no sé que me pasa,_ pensé, pero si planeaba ser sincera conmigo misma, lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo conmigo no era exactamente nuevo, lo había venido sintiendo hacía semanas, y simplemente ahora había llegado a mi límite.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo le vi a Masaya fruncir el ceño y para mi sorpresa, enseguida se corrigió:

\- ¿Sabes qué? En realidad no puedo imaginármelo. No tengo idea que ha sido de tu vida este último mes porque no has estado hablando conmigo. Casi no te he visto tampoco.

Estaba tan sorprendida que al principio no atiné más que a parpadear. Masaya no podía considerarse un mentiroso o una persona deshonesta, pero tampoco iba por ahí mostrando sus verdaderos pensamientos, especialmente cuando estos tenían un deje de chispa en ellos. Por lo general, mi novio compartía mi misma opinión hacia el mundo, hacia la vida, y hacia nosotros mismos, y me sorprendió verle llevarse a sí mismo la contraria.

Había pasado tanto tiempo escuchándole hablar de la misma manera, sabiendo que jamás una palabra de su parte llevaría a una confrontación, que era casi refrescante aquel toque de realidad, esa pizca de su personalidad menos perfecta.

Típico de quien no está acostumbrado a generar confrontaciones, Masaya se arrepintió casi enseguida.

\- Lo siento – dijo, abriendo mucho los ojos y moviendo las manos en un gesto casi de rendición – no quise…

\- No, no, estuviste bien – le tranquilice – tienes razón…no he estado hablando contigo.

No había estado hablando con nadie en realidad. Si algo me había quedado claro de la conversación con Mint unos días atrás era que muchas cosas podían cambiar cuando uno estaba ocupado guardándole secretos a los demás. De haber prestado más atención puede que me hubiese dado cuenta del mal rato que mi amiga había estado sufriendo en silencio, o como el resto de mi grupo aparentemente estaba considerando dejar de trabajar en el Café Mew en el futuro cercano.

No es que ninguna de nosotras estuviese trabajando ahora mismo, ya que el sitio aún estaba destruido, pero Shirogane y Akasaka nos habían informado con gran entusiasmo de sus planes para reconstruir el sitio. Más grande y más hermoso que antes, o al menos, eso es lo que habían dicho. Cuando pasaría eso, no estaba segura, puede que ninguna de nosotras llegase a trabajar en el nuevo Café Mew, y el hecho de que aquella etapa se hubiese terminado de golpe, sin que ninguna hubiese estado preparada o tomado la decisión al respecto, era un poco doloroso.

Me pregunté si Masaya estaría interesado en escuchar todo esto, todo lo que se había perdido en el último mes y medio en realidad. Me pregunté si siquiera tenía ganas de contarle todo por lo que había pasado o si prefería enterrarlo en el olvido.

\- Pero si vamos a ser sinceros…tú tampoco has estado hablando conmigo – le dije, para no sentir que era la única bajo el foco – hay muchas cosas que tú tampoco me contaste.

\- Lo sé, me puse a juzgarte desde un pedestal…y he estado haciendo lo mismo – le escuché suspirar, y se dejó caer completamente sobre el banco, su cabeza echada hacia atrás y su mirada fija en el cielo – ¿que nos pasó?

\- Sinceramente…no lo sé. ¿No solíamos ser así no?

\- ¿Así como?

\- Distantes, dudosos…

 _Diferentes._

\- No, creo que no – respondió él, por fin mirándome, sus ojos estaban tan cansados como los míos – nos recuerdo de otra manera al menos. Ingenuos, pacientes, simples… Antes tomábamos cualquier excusa con tal de vernos, porque no poder hacerlo era…

\- Insoportable - terminé por él.

Ambos sonreímos entonces, cada uno atascado en su propio recuerdo o puede que compartiendo el mismo. Daba igual. Cada momento juntos en esos primeros meses de nuestra relación no habían sido perfectos ni de lejos, pero nos habían llenado de felicidad a los dos, porque estar juntos en cualquier momento del día, aunque fuera por unos míseros dos minutos, siempre nos había parecido suficiente. Dos minutos con Masaya se habían convertido rápidamente en los mejores dos minutos de mi día.

Recordaba uno en específico, cuando por una de mis misiones, y uno de sus prácticas de Kendo no habíamos logrado vernos en todo el día, ni siquiera durante la escuela. Yo había estado en mi cama entonces, en pijama y bajo gruesas mantas, mirando el techo y preguntándome como me lograría dormir cuando todo en lo que podía pensar era en el beso que no había recibido de Masaya ese día. Había asumido que esa noche no lograría pegar un ojo, cuando sentí mi celular dar su usual tono de que había recibido un nuevo mensaje.

Solamente me levanté para leerlo porque era una mejor alternativa a dormir, pero no me había esperado quien me podría estar hablando a las dos de la mañana, o lo cerca que se encontraría de mí. Esa noche nos habíamos escapado los dos de nuestras camas, escabulléndonos en la oscuridad como dos amantes cuyo amor era prohibido, lo cual hizo toda la tonta situación aún más romántica. Nos encontramos en la puerta de mi casa, medio escondidos por una pared para que mis padres no nos vieran accidentalmente, y ambos ignoramos el frío mientras disfrutamos la compañía del otro. Hablamos en susurros por horas, y nos besamos en la oscuridad.

Aún podía recordar su mano cálida en la mía, su beso en mi mejilla cuando nos despedimos, el envoltorio de galletas que había traído de la cocina y que comimos juntos bajo la luz de la luna. Esa noche había sido una de las más hermosas en mucho tiempo, y aún la recordaba como quien rememora una escena bonita en una película.

Me pregunté donde habían quedado esos chicos. Los rebeldes enamorados incapaces de esperar a la salida del sol para verse, porque las ocho horas que nos separaban se habían sentido…

Insoportables.

Mi sonrisa se volvió agridulce más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado admitir.

\- Eramos niños entonces.

\- Lo eramos – accedió él.

\- ¿Crees que eso es lo que pasó? ¿Crecimos y ya?

\- No lo se...quizás. Lo único que entiendo es que ya no es lo mismo que antes, o por lo menos, no se siente como antes.

Mi corazón dio un respingo y me di vuelta sobre el banco, dándole la espalda. Podía sentir a la perfección el terror en mi rostro, trayendo lágrimas a mis ojos.

\- ¿Entonces tú ya no…?

\- Todavía te amo – respondió él rápidamente, tomando mi hombro y suavemente girándome hacia él. Tomó una de mis manos en la suya y casi con miedo agregó – ¿y tu?

\- ¡Claro que si! Yo nunca dejaría…te amo, eso no va a cambiar.

Pensé en mi madre entonces, en lo que me había dicho de las seguridades que cada persona tiene sobre las decisiones en su propia vida. ¿Era esta una de las mías? Ahora mismo sabía que amaba a Masaya…pero también tenía claro que mis sentimientos no eran exactamente los mismos que había tenía cuando era más niña, más inocente. No lo amaba con esa misma desesperación que habían marcado mis 14 años, y mis pensamientos no revoloteaban únicamente a su alrededor durante todo mi día. Me hacía preguntarme que tipo de sentimientos tendría hacia él en el futuro.

¿Llegaría el día en que no habría amor en absoluto?

\- Me alegra oír eso, honestamente me daba miedo tu respuesta – dijo él, con un suspiro, que fue parte alivio, parte resignación – pero otras cosas si cambiaron, ¿no es verdad?

No me gustaba adonde se dirigía la conversación, y de repente tuve el imperioso deseo por terminarla. Cortarla de raíz para que no se dirigiera por el camino que me temía. Al diablo con arreglar las cosas, me quedaría felizmente en este limbo si significaba evitar un posible resultado…que no estaba dispuesta siquiera a ponerme a considerar.

\- Eso no significa que nosotros tenemos que cambiar – dije, apretando su mano - sea lo que sea que nos pasó, no es importante y no tiene que definirnos…podemos volver hacia atrás, podemos ser lo que eramos antes, podemos estar bien otra vez.

Su sonrisa fue triste. La más triste que había visto nunca.

\- ¿En realidad crees eso?

 _¡No, no, no, no hagas esto!_

Abrí la boca para refutarle, para decirle que estaba convencida de lo que decía, pero fue una sorpresa darme cuenta de que ninguna palabra salía de mi boca. Me enfurecí, y la ansiedad dentro de mi pecho creció hasta convertirse en una verdadera entidad dentro de mí, con su propio peso y dolor.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía contestarle? ¿Por qué no podía asegurarle que creía en nosotros y qué estaba dispuesta a darnos una oportunidad? ¿Por qué no podía mostrarle mi fe?

\- Podemos continuar si, podemos intentar volver a atrás – respondió Masaya, su voz dulce, sus dedos trazando círculos sobre mi palma - pero creo que no estaríamos siendo sinceros con nosotros mismos. Creo que nos estaríamos quedando en una etapa que ya nos queda pequeña.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté.

A pesar de que creía saber lo que Masaya intentaba decirme, parte de mí necesitaba escucharle claramente. Necesitaba las palabras o mi corazón no lo creería.

\- He estado pensando mucho últimamente… en lo que quiero del futuro, en lo que quiero darle al mundo y… - Masaya hizo una pausa, y tras respirar hondo, me miró y contestó – apenas te visualizo allí. Al principio era doloroso no imaginarte allí conmigo, y me hacía sentir tan culpable…intentaba ponerte en cualquier escenario que pudiera imaginar, daba vueltas por opciones de lugares en los que quiero vivir o trabajos que quiero tomar, pero por más que lo intentaba tu parecías no encajar en ningún sitio. Era frustrante, tan frustrante…que empecé a quitarte de la ecuación…y solo entonces me di cuenta por qué no encajabas en ningún lado.

\- ¿Por que? – pregunté, con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, pero ya no me importaba refrenarlas - ¿Por qué no encajo?

\- Estaba intentando tomar tu vida y pegarla en la mía exactamente de la forma en que yo quería, sin pensar en tus decisiones, en tus pasiones o deseos. Nunca me puse a pensar en que sitio del mundo te gustaría vivir, o si quieres tener hijos, o si tienes el mismo interés que yo por salvar al mundo. No, yo simplemente te quería conmigo pero bajo mis condiciones…he sido un egoísta, Ichigo, lo siento.

Elevó su mano y borró mis lágrimas pero me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que más les seguirían. Ahora mismo me encontraba a mí misma en uno de esos momentos que jamás me había esperado encontrarme, teniendo una conversación que me habría parecido irreal dentro de cualquier sueño.

Pero no estaba soñando. Estaba despierta, consciente, y sufriendo. Sufría porque sus palabras herían, y nada me habría gustado más que refutarlas, pero no podía ignorar la verdad detrás de ellas. No podía ignorar que entendía como se sentía, porque yo me había sentido de la misma manera.

\- No tienes de lo que disculparte – contesté - yo…yo tampoco tengo claro el futuro. Siempre te imaginé allí, pero nunca haciendo algo en específico, nunca nos imaginé actuando diferentes de cómo es nuestra vida ahora mismo.

\- No esta mal no saber lo quieres todavía, Ichigo…como tampoco esta mal que yo sepa lo que quiero y que eso no…no es…

Masaya hizo una pausa entonces, y la expresión de su rostro fue de puro dolor. Solo entonces caí en la cuenta de que quizás esta situación era tan dolorosa para él como para mí. Quizás, al igual que yo, él también había estado evitando este desenlace solo para encontrarse a sí mismo justo aquí. Conmigo.

Pero ambos estábamos tan lejos uno del otro. Ya no podía ver donde habían quedado esos niños en la entrada de mi casa, susurrando tonterías en la madrugada. Para bien o para mal esa pareja se había quedado en donde pertenecía: en un recuerdo. Uno muy, muy lejano.

Le vi luchar con sacar de su boca las últimas palabras, y decidí ayudarle, aunque muy profundamente, me cortaron como cuchillos.

\- No soy yo – respondí suavemente – O por lo menos…no la persona que soy ahora. Sé que no encajo en tu puzzle de vida.

Le vi encogerse ligeramente, quizás de vergüenza, o quizás de culpa, pero no me contradijo. Ambos sabíamos que mis palabras eran ciertas.

\- Aún te amo, y me cuesta pensar como eso no es suficiente, pero de alguna forma no lo es.

\- El amor que lo repara todo es para las películas, sabemos eso – dije, sintiendo algo dentro de mí contrarse de dolor – tarde o temprano quizás hubiera sido peor intentar forzar algo que ya no…funciona como antes. Nos habríamos hecho aun mas daño.

Aunque lo dudaba. Dudaba que pudiéramos habernos herido peor que esto.

\- Creo que hemos estado juntos demasiado tiempo…creo que no nos dimos tiempo o lugar para madurar. Podríamos seguir así, Ichigo… estoy cómodo contigo, siento amor por ti…pero creo…creo que nos merecemos algo mejor que simplemente comodidad. Nos merecemos el tipo de amor que nos hace sentir dolor si no podemos estar con el otro.

\- Nos merecemos que no vernos sea insoportable – comprendí.

Nos quedamos callados durante un rato. Los dos sin nada más que decir, no más gasolina que echar en nuestra relación, no más empuje sobre la colina. Ya no había lo que agregar, y sin embargo, durante lo que pareció una eternidad, ninguno de los dos quiso moverse. Quizás porque levantarnos e irnos por la nuestra significaba darle el toque de realidad que nos faltaba, significaba no poder escondernos más detrás de una máscara, y no estábamos listos para eso todavía.

Sentados allí mismo, ambos mirando hacia adelante sin realmente ver a nadie a nuestro alrededor, nos olvidamos del pase del tiempo hasta que la temperatura bajó y temblé de frío. O quizás no solo de frío.

\- ¿Sabes? Algunas veces sentí miedo por el día en que te aburrieras de mí y me dejaras – le conté, sin saber exactamente porque le estaba diciendo esas cosas, solo quería decírselas – pero nunca consideré ver el día en que yo estaría de acuerdo con terminar las cosas contigo…ni siquiera estoy segura si eso es lo que quiero, o lo que necesito. He tenido sentimientos por ti por tanto tiempo… más tiempo incluso de lo que nuestra relación ha durado porque siempre me gustaste, incluso cuando no sabías quien era yo. Mi vida rodeaba la tuya que ya…ya no sé…ya no sé cuanto te necesito.

\- Lo sé, Ichigo, pero esto tampoco tiene porque ser necesariamente un final…una pausa quizás…un momento para ver quien somos fuera del otro. Que sueños tenemos, que planes incluyen al otro, o si hay alguien más a quien queremos…

Me pregunté si ese comentario iba dirigido a mí o hacia él. Sabía que Masaya no tenía manera de conocer lo que la vuelta de Kish había provocado en mi persona. Los sentimientos que habían surgido en mí casi sin que yo me diera cuenta, o los besos robados de los cuales aún me sentía culpable, especialmente porque los había disfrutado de una manera en que no había disfrutado los suyos. Me pregunté si inconsciente él sabría que mi corazón había estado tan confundido últimamente, y que otra persona había inundado mis pensamientos. No necesariamente con amor pero…con algo.

Me pregunté incluso si a él le habría ocurrido algo parecido a mí. ¿Había alguien más a quien Masaya quería ahora mismo? ¿Alguien que quizás danzaba por su mente más de lo que yo lo hacía? ¿Una persona que le hiciera sentir que necesitaba ver todos los días?

Quería saberlo, tanto como quería no saberlo nunca.

\- Si al final nos damos cuenta que vale la pena luchar por lo nuestro, volveremos mas fuertes, y si no…ahí tendremos nuestra respuesta, y cada uno tendrá el mejor futuro que puede visualizar – me aseguró él – sea como sea, estaremos bien.

Sonreí ligeramente ante su intento de ver el lado positivo, incluso en una ruptura. Solamente Masaya podía ver lo bueno de cada situación, buena o mala. De repente me di cuenta que ya no tendría eso en mi vida, que ya no recibiría sus estúpidamente considerados y positivos consejos, y mi corazón prácticamente se rompió en dos dentro de mi pecho.

Las lágrimas corrieron tan deprisa que me nublaron la vista de su rostro.

\- Estos dos años contigo han sido perfectos…realmente perfectos. Por favor no pienses que hay algo que alguno de los dos hizo mal…es simplemente…

\- La vida – contesté – lo sé.

Él me abrazó entonces, y durante un buen rato, no me soltó.

* * *

No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé allí sentada, derramando lágrimas e intentando no parecer absolutamente rota por dentro a cada persona que pasaba. Claramente no hice un buen trabajo porque más de uno se detuvo en su caminata a preguntarme si me encontraba bien. Como pude respondí que no sucedía nada, que no necesitaba llamar a nadie, que no necesitaba ayuda. Por fin la gente se dejó de acercar a mí, dejaron de notar mi presencia en absoluto hasta que al final me volví tan invisible como me sentía por dentro, pero no me sentí realmente mejor.

Una vez más comencé a repasar en mi cabeza toda la conversación que se había desarrollado entre Masaya y yo esa tarde. Fui frase por frase, palabra por palabra, letra por letra, comos si así pudiera encontrar alguna especie de código secreto capaz de darme a entender que nuestra relación no acababa de terminarse, que había malinterpretado nuestro final. Pero todo lo que podía recordar era Masaya diciéndome que todo era diferente ahora, que ya no me veía de la misma manera.

 _No te visualizo allí,_ me había dicho al hablar de su futuro.

Su comentario aún dolía, como una flecha que no había sido correctamente removida y había dejado atrás una herida sin curar. Frecuentemente tenía que recordarme a mí misma que Masaya no había sido en absoluto cruel conmigo, todo lo contrario, mi nov…ex novio, había demostrado estar sufriendo tanto como yo por el cambio en sus sentimientos.

 _Y en los míos,_ me recordé, porque yo tampoco podía hacerme la desentendida.

Después de todo, yo también había comenzado a verle bajo otra luz, a no poder proyectarme en un futuro junto a él, a sentir irritación o desinterés por temas que en el pasado habría adorado hablar con él, por el simple hecho de que lo había adorado completamente a él. Aún amaba a Masaya, eso lo sabía sin ninguna duda, o el dolor dentro de mi pecho no me habría sacado tantas lágrimas. Pero era un tipo de amor menos intenso, menos arrebatador que cuando le había visto años atrás en la escuela y decidido que él era el chico para mí. Era un tipo de amor que no estaba segura no se desvanecería con el tiempo.

Ahora mismo sin embargo, no podía pensar en la posibilidad de cortar completamente a Masaya de mi vida. Habíamos quedado en quedarnos en una especie de pausa, intentar conocernos a nosotros mismos, aclararnos las ideas e incluso…probar salir con otras personas, y así ver que tanto nos extrañábamos mutuamente. La idea de Masaya saliendo con alguien más, haciendo feliz a otra chica, generaba un grito en mi garganta y la necesidad de salir corriendo detrás de él como una patética damisela en una novela. La única razón por la que no lo había hecho todavía no tenía nada que ver con mi escasa dignidad, sino porque no quería confundir a Masaya más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Si iba a buscarlo en lágrimas, rogando que no terminara nuestra relación, sabría que accedería, porque su corazón era así de amable y nunca le había gustado verme llorar.

Pero entonces, ¿cuanto tiempo más podría fingir felicidad conmigo? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que tuviéramos una nueva conversación sobre nuestros futuros? ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que termináramos en malas condiciones en vez de buenas?

Un mes y medio atrás había estado absolutamente satisfecha con mi vida, y honestamente creído que no necesitaba absolutamente nada más para ser feliz. ¿Había sido ese periodo una mera ilusión? ¿Una forma de ocultarme a mí misma que me faltaba algo en mi vida, aún sin saber lo que aquello era? ¿Cómo podíamos haber terminado así? ¿En que momento nos habíamos descarrilado lo suficiente como para ameritar rendirnos?

Sentía que había pasado mucho más tiempo del que en realidad había transcurrido, y nuevamente me pregunté si era otra persona bajo mi piel diferente a la Ichigo que había dejado atrás antes de que todo este conflicto comenzara. No me sentía como una adulta experimentada, pero creo que estaba empezando a dejar atrás a la niña que había sido, y con ella, su manera de amar. Me pregunté como evolucionarían ambas cosas de ahora en más. Me pregunté si habría incluso más dolor en el futuro, o había alcanzo mi límite.

Sentí a alguien sentarse a mi lado sobre la banca, pero ni me molesté en quitarme las lágrimas de mi rostro. No me importaba aparentar estar bien ante nadie, mucho menos un extraño, y ni me digné a reconocer la presencia de quien estaba a mi lado.

Al menos no hasta que él habló.

\- Ichigo…

Reconocería su voz en cualquier parte, la había oído demasiadas veces en las ultimas semanas como para olvidarme de la cadencia, de su tono, de su dueño.

Me di la vuelta sobre el banco y me encontré con un par de dorados ojos que ahora mismo dirigían una inmensa preocupación. Directamente hacia mí.

 _Diablos, debo verme desastrosa,_ pensé, tirando mi cabello detrás de las orejas y borrando mis lágrimas en movimientos casi violentos. No podía hacer nada por mis ojos probablemente enrojecidos, y un instante después me dije que aquello no era importante de todas formas. No tenía necesidad de verme bonita para Kish cuando mi corazón estaba roto por alguien más.

Miré a mi alrededor, preocupada de que alguien viese a una chica teniendo una casual conversación con una alienígena, pero aparentemente había estado más distraída de lo que pensaba, porque la noche había caído y en el parque ya no había nadie. Los únicos allí eramos Kish y yo.

\- Siento aparecerme así – me dijo, mirándome fijamente, como si hubiese olvidado el contorno de mi rostro – no planeaba volverte a caer de sorpresa pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

\- ¿Hablar? – pregunté, con voz ronca, casi rota.

\- Si, sobre…bueno, sobre… sobre ti en realidad.

La manera en que respondió, como si estuviese temiendo mi reacción me dio a entender que esta era la conversación. La que nos habíamos manejado de evitar y echar bajo la alfombra durante la invasión de Saya en la Tierra. El elefante rosa en la habitación que habíamos ignorado por demasiado tiempo…pero ahora mismo estaba aquí entre los dos, y al parecer Kish había decidido que era hora de reconocer su existencia.

Entré en pánico entonces, porque creía saber lo que él podría llegar a decirme, y en el estado mental y emocional que me encontraba ahora mismo, sabía que no estaba en absoluto preparada para escucharle.

Me puse de pie de un salto, necesitando poner distancia entre los dos, y cuando lo miré, supongo que debió haber miedo en mi expresión, porque Kish pareció incluso más preocupado que antes.

\- ¡No puedo hacer esto ahora! – solté de repente, nuevas lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro – yo no…ahora no puedo…

No terminé de hablar. No podía. El rechazo de Masaya seguía estando fresco en mi corazón, y no podía por ninguna razón del mundo ponerme vulnerable otra vez. Ya estaba rota por dentro, ¿Cómo podía concebir romperme aún más? Pero si tenía esta conversación con Kish ahora mismo sabría que eso pasaría, que mi delicado estado emocional terminaría por quebrarse, ¿y luego que quedaría de mí?

Como una cobarde, le rechacé incluso antes de que pudiera explicarse.

\- No puedo hablar contigo – dije, esperando, muy sinceramente que me entendiera.

Pero ya no teníamos una conexión entre los dos como para permitir un intercambio de sentimientos sin palabras, y Kish no comprendió mi mensaje. Sus ojos parecieron apagarse, y en su rostro vi una mezcla de decepción y vergüenza. De repente pareció estar a miles de kilómetros de mí.

\- Descuida, entiendo – contestó él, con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos – yo solo...me iré…

\- ¡No!

Aterrada a que fuera teletransportarse, me encontré a mí misma echándome hacia adelante y cerrando mi mano sobre su brazo con la suficiente fuerza como para dejar mis dedos marcados, pero no me encontré con el poder de aflojar mi agarre.

Tenía miedo que desapareciera si lo hacía.

\- No me estas entiendo, no puedo hacer esto ahora…pero no puedo dejarte ir todavía.

Kish me miró sin comprender, ¿y porque lo haría? Yo no estaba teniendo ningún sentido, así que intenté explicarme un poco más:

\- Masaya acaba de romper conmigo, o ambos rompimos con el otro, ya no lo sé…lo único que sé es que estoy dolida y necesito estar sola, pero si te vas sin que pueda hablar contigo…no voy a perdonártelo nunca.

La despedida era inminente, lo sabía. Saya ya se había dado media vuelta y largado por fin de mi planeta, por lo que yo y el resto de los humanos ignorantes estábamos a salvo. Eso significaba que ya no necesitábamos que Kish continuara jugando el papel de protector, y su presencia en la Tierra se había vuelto altamente innecesaria. El chico posiblemente necesitara volver a su planeta a encargarse de algún otro trabajo, o buscarse a otra prometida con la que armarse un futuro (una sin un lado psicópata preferentemente), y aquí en la Tierra no podía hacer nada de eso. No había razón para que perdiera tiempo en un planeta que no era el suyo.

Pero aún así no podía dejarle ir todavía. Si esta era la última vez que íbamos a vernos, la ultima vez que cruzaría palabras con este chico que me había dado vueltas la cabeza de tantas maneras, algunas malas, otra buenas, otras simplemente confusas, entonces quería una despedida. Me merecía la despedida. Y no dejaría que esta ocurriera mientras lloraba por otro chico. Ambos nos merecíamos toda nuestra atención.

\- Estoy siendo una egoísta y lo siento, pero no puedes irte todavía, no puedo dejarte ir a millones de kilómetros de mí todavía – repetí – ¿me entiendes?

Y esta vez, sí que lo hizo.

\- Esta bien, entiendo – asintió – te esperaré.

Respiré hondo, encontrando extraño el hecho de sentir como mi corazón se alivianaba y aquella molesta ansiedad rescindía ligeramente, como si hubiese necesitado escuchar aquellas mismas estúpidas palabras. De su boca, y de ninguna otra. No estaba preparada para darle vueltas al asunto, solo estaba aliviada de saber que él estaría ahí esperándome, cuando yo estuviera lista buscarle.

 _Soy una egoísta,_ me dije otra vez, pero sabría que no podría vivir conmigo misma si le dejaba irse de esta manera.

Kish sacó algo de entre sus ropas que reconocí como el comunicador que había utilizado en un par de ocasiones para hablar con él o con Pai, y me lo entregó en mis manos.

\- En cuanto quieras solo háblame – dijo, sus dedos rozando los míos un par de segundos más tiempo de los necesarios antes de retirarse – esperaré lo que sea necesario.

Asentí, aliviada de que no me culpara por postergar aquel momento. Él me ofreció una ultima pequeña sonrisa, y luego se teletransportó. Yo me quedé allí de pie, con el comunicador en mis manos, y me pregunté cuando estaría lista realmente para utilizarlo.

Me pregunté si podría utilizarlo en absoluto.

Volví a sentarme sobre el banco sin darme cuenta, con varios pensamientos nadando sobre mi cabeza. No me levanté por mucho rato.

* * *

 **Planeaba que este fuera el último capítulo pero por temas de longitud y efecto decidí separarlo en dos partes. El siguiente capítulo, que es definitivamente el último (sé que lo dije varias veces, pero esta vez logré cumplir) ya está escrito, lo pensaba terminar de editar hoy y subir ambos juntos, pero sinceramente me ganó el cansancio. Lamento no haber llegado con mi objetivo, pero avancé muchísimo así que calculo que va a estar subido en un par de días.**

 **En fin, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y apenas pueda estoy subiendo el último. Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar siempre comentarios, los aprecio muchísimo!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Me tomó tres semanas decidir que llamaría a Kish, y luego dos semanas en realmente tomar el valor para hacerlo. Sin embargo, antes de mi gran momento de iluminación, me avergüenza decir que pasé por una época un tanto oscura.

Los primeros días luego de mi separación con Masaya había decidido no ver a nadie. Me la pasaba llorando, mirando fotos viejas de nosotros e intentando no llamarle patéticamente en lágrimas. Más de una vez me encontré a mí misma con mi celular en mano, su número en pantalla y mi dedo sobre el botón, lista para decirle lo mucho que le extrañaba y rogarle que volviéramos a ser lo que eramos antes. Creo que incluso lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por mis amigas quienes habían decidido no dejarme sola. Casi ni un solo instante. Me lo tenía merecido por haberles contado de mi ruptura, pero habíamos prometido no tener más secretos entre nosotras, y estaba decidida a mantener mi promesa esta vez.

Sorpresivamente, sin embargo, en vez de hartarme de tanta compañía o sus miradas de pena hacia mí, me sentí más apoyada que nunca. Me sentí querida.

Y más importante aún, me sentí protegida, porque mis amigas no me dejaron cometer errores estúpidos. Siempre que me sentía lo suficientemente solitaria o triste como para llamar a Masaya, ahí estaba Mint para distraerme con algún tema estúpido, y en los días realmente malos en los que eso parecía no funcionar, la chica pasaba a una estrategia un poco más directa al quitarme el teléfono de la mano y esconderlo en su cartera. Debía admitirlo, sin importar la cantidad de veces que le gritara a Mint que se fuera, o que me dejara sola, la chica me ignoraba completamente, y gracias a su actitud testaruda fui capaz de mantener mi patético estado depresivo en privado.

La llamada me habría satisfecho exactamente 30 segundos, antes de sentirme completamente avergonzada por aprovechar un momento de debilidad para usarlo en contra de mi ex. Puede que hubiese servido para volver a estar juntos, pero a la larga, me habría arrepentido de intentar dar un nuevo comienzo a nuestra relación de una manera tan manipuladora, tan poco certera o estable, como a mi tampoco me habría gustado recibir aquel trato de su parte. Si es que volvíamos a estar juntos algún día, ambos teníamos derecho a una confesión de nuestro amor sin histeria ni desesperación. No un vacío "te extraño porque no sé no extrañarte", sino una verdadera comprensión de que nos merecíamos el uno al otro, y que valía la pena luchar por lo nuestro.

Así que luego de un período de adaptación, eventualmente agradecí la presencia de Mint en mis momentos oscuros para evitar caer en la tentación de la salida fácil. Y no solamente agradecí tener a Mint conmigo, en realidad, sino a todas mis amigas.

Parecía que cada vez que llegaba a casa de la escuela, allí estaba Pudding para obligar a cambiarme fuera de mi uniforme y salir de compras con ella. O cuando me despertaba por la mañana, encontraba que Lettuce estaba en mi cocina con café y tortas que había preparado para desayunar juntas. E incluso Zakuro propuso la idea de hacer una pijamada como cuando eramos niñas. Había estado un poco reacia a la idea, creyendo que no sería algo que disfrutaríamos a esta edad, pero me sorprendí de encontrarme a mi misma riendo como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, y disfrutando de tontas actividades que pensé había dejado atrás. Especialmente cuando Pudding me pintó espantosamente las uñas, o cuando vimos una película animada de nuestra infancia, o cuando improvisadamente cada una comenzó a contar chismes que nos habíamos perdido últimamente.

Esa noche me enteré varias cosas, como por ejemplo, que Lettuce estaba considerando cambiar de carrera y tomar la decisión le daba miedo, o que Zakuro actuaría en una película, pero la noticia aún debía mantenerse en secreto para el público, o que a Pudding le gustaba un chico de su clase, y se ponía roja solo de pensar en él. Ella no habló mucho más al respecto, pero su reacción fue suficiente como para que nos quedáramos colgadas con el tema un rato.

Antes de que me diera cuenta estábamos hablando de relaciones, de corazones rotos, de los romances de películas que son absolutamente irreales, porque la vida no es nunca tan perfecta o hermosa, pero que aún así es malditamente disfrutable ver una y otra vez esas mismas películas. Sin que me diera cuenta a que tema nos habíamos dirigido, lloré por mi final con Masaya, por los años y los momentos que habíamos vivido, y fui reconfortada por mis amigas. Hasta el punto de llegar a pensar que eventualmente, quizás, en algún momento…todo estaría bien.

Día a día comenzó a hacerse un poco más fácil de imaginar la idea de que Masaya ya no estaba en mi vida, y a pesar de que aún le extrañaba, nuestra decisión mutua comenzó a sentirse como la correcta, como el final inevitable de nuestra historia.

Comencé a entender entonces lo que él había querido decirme acerca del futuro, lo que él esperaba, adonde sus sueños se dirigían con cada paso que daba y cada decisión que tomaba, y me di cuenta que yo misma no quería encajarme en el mismo cuadro que él. Masaya quería irse a estudiar al exterior, a una universidad exitosa y a la cual probablemente yo no entraría nunca porque no estaba en mis planes pasarme la vida intentando ser una buena estudiante. Su plan era aprender algo relacionado con la preservación del medio ambiente y así hacer su parte para salvar al mundo.

Podía verle claramente pasando sus días en lugares remotos, dando la vuelta al mundo por sitios donde otras personas jamás pisarían, por el simple hecho de que él quería y debía ser quien ayudara tanto a las personas como a la naturaleza.

Era una faceta de su personalidad de la cual me había enamorado, pero que yo nunca había llegado a compartir del todo, porque jamás había sido tan altruista. Preservar nuestro planeta sonaba como una tarea noble, y creía que yo misma llegaría incluso a disfrutar, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era lo suficientemente egoísta como para no estar dispuesta a dedicar mi vida entera a la causa. Al menos no todavía. Aún quería vivir en Japón por un tiempo más, estudiar algo relacionado a… ¿quien sabía? Diseño de modas, pastelería, negocios, quizás…bueno, probablemente no negocios, pero la idea es que el abanico estaba completamente abierto para mí. Por primera vez, la indecisión no me supo como ansiedad en la boca del estomago, sino como la emoción ante una nueva aventura.

No estaba sujeta a una persona, o a un trabajo, o a un propósito en particular ahora mismo. Yo era pieza de un puzzle distinto al de Masaya, aunque todavía no supiera cual, y eso estaba bien. Él sabía ahora mismo exactamente lo que quería de su vida, y aunque dolía pensar que yo podía no ser más importante que su propósito, no podía negar que estaba en todo su derecho a querer algo más grande que a mí.

Recibí una llamada suya en algún momento, no muy segura exactamente cuanto tiempo después de aquel día en el parque, pero se sintió como una eternidad. Aparentemente él también había pasado un mal rato, pero ambos estuvimos de acuerdo que no había sido el fin del mundo, a pesar de que al principio lo había parecido. Ambos también estuvimos de acuerdo que nos amábamos lo suficiente como para querer volver a estar juntos…pero que no sería una buena idea.

Masaya me contó que había sido aceptado en su universidad predilecta al otro lado del mundo. Mi corazón se encogió entonces, lo cual no fue una sorpresa; lo que sí lo fue, sin embargo, fue darme cuenta que podía ser capaz de sonreír genuinamente y desearle felicidades, porque se lo merecía. Había trabajado tanto, y estaba comenzando a hacer sus sueños realidad. Comprendí entonces que aunque volviéramos a estar juntos, nuestra relación tenía fecha de expiración, porque adonde él iba yo no podía seguirle, y pasar por otra ruptura otra vez…

No podía hacer eso otra vez.

\- ¿Entonces…vas a estar bien? – preguntó Masaya, con ese tono de voz tan comprensivo que dolía.

\- Si, voy a estar bien… - respondí, con el teléfono en mí oído, y tras un suspiro, pregunté – ¿y tú?

\- También. Se siente extraño pensar en no…en no estar contigo...pero, al mismo tiempo...creo que es correcto.

\- Sí, ahora entiendo.

Ambos estuvimos callados un rato, conscientes que aquella sería nuestra ultima conversación, al menos por un tiempo. Tuve el imperioso deseo entonces de preguntarle si había alguien más en su vida, alguien que quizás había hecho tomar esta decisión un poco más sencilla.

\- Masaya…

\- ¿Sí?

Estuve a punto de hacerlo. Estuve a punto de preguntar, pero no lo hice. Creo que muy profundamente no quería saberlo, y tampoco quería ponerme mezquina en caso de que no me gustara la respuesta.

\- Mucha suerte – le deseé.

\- A ti también.

Ambos cortamos, y no sé que habrá hecho él desde la otra línea, pero desde la mía, me tiré sobre la cama y lloré por horas. No necesariamente de tristeza, sino para dejar salir todo resto de mis sentimientos por Masaya de mi interior. Se sintió como una purga, como una expiación, una violenta ola que arrasó conmigo, y cuando se fue, me sentí por fin en calma. Fue la última vez que lloré por él.

* * *

Casi un mes y medio pasó desde aquel día en el parque, y solo entonces fui capaz de tomar el maldito comunicador y hacer la maldita llamada. No tenía del todo claro que tipo de conversación tendríamos, pero sabía que no podía dejar a Kish esperando eternamente.

Él me contestó tras un par de segundos de espera, y me dijo que podría estar de vuelta en la Tierra en una semana, lo cual me daba tiempo de ordenar mis ideas. O eso es al menos lo que me dije a mí misma.

La realidad es que sin importar cuantas veces intentaba idear un plan de acción sobre lo que le diría a Kish apenas le viera, no tenía ninguna idea que podría llegar a salir de mi boca. Había tenido tiempo para pensar, para curar mis heridas luego de mi ruptura, y para intentar comprender que es lo que Kish significaba para mí… ¡pero el tiempo pasaba y aún no lo tenía claro!

Sabía que él era importante para mí, de la misma forma en que mis padres, mis amigas, el Café Mew, e incluso Masaya lo eran, lo cual, no me ayudaba para nada a aclararme la cabeza, porque todas esas personas en mi vida llenaban roles diferentes. Roles que por lo general no se cruzaban. El hecho de que no pudiera categorizar a Kish en un rol específico, en un nivel de importancia particular, era un tanto desesperante.

Sabía también que me sentía atraída por él. Físicamente. Los besos robados, las miradas cargadas de significado y los momentos de tensión entre los dos me habían dejado más que claro que la idea de acercarme más a Kish no me resultaba en absoluto desagradable. Todo lo contrario en realidad. No estaba segura si era por algún residuo del S´darak en mi cuerpo, pero había incluso llegado a soñar con él un par de veces. No los sueños absolutamente invasivos sobre su vida, gracias a dios. Sino sueños absolutamente normales…o al menos todo lo normal que se pudiera teniendo en cuenta que en ellos me estaba enrollando con un alienígena.

 _Ningún problema en absoluto en el área física,_ me dije, obligándome a mí misma a cambiar de tema antes de que me distrajera con escenarios innecesarios.

Sabía también que lamentaría su ida, que dejaría un hueco en mi pecho casi tan grande como la ruptura que Masaya había dejado, y eso era una sorpresa bastante grande.

 _Pero él se va para siempre,_ me recordé, lo cual daba un tinte melancólico a todo el asunto.

A Masaya podía verle en la escuela, o en redes sociales, o escuchar de él por amigos en común, pero una vez que Kish se fuera de mi vida no sabría absolutamente nada de él, y no estaba segura cuanto me agradaba la idea de perderle para siempre, de no poder verle o hablar con él nunca más. Lo único que ahora mismo me conectaba con Kish era un comunicador, que para ser tecnología alienígena lo consideraba bastante obsoleto. No tenía pantalla para verle, y el sonido no era demasiado bueno, por lo que con el tiempo, aquello no sería suficiente para…

¿Para que exactamente? ¿Satisfacer alguna necesidad que había quedado atrás con nuestra conexión? ¿Qué podría querer yo de Kish dentro de un mes, o un año, o diez años que justificara mantener el contacto?

Por todas las seguridades que tenía acerca de que sí, efectivamente, sentía algo hacía Kish, tenía más incertidumbres acerca de lo que aquello era. ¿Se trataba de una amistad con demasiada confianza? ¿Una relación de guardián-protegido que se había alargado demasiado? ¿Podía ser… amor?

 _No, no es eso,_ pensé, pero tampoco no lo era. Si es que eso tenía sentido.

Lo único que tenía realmente claro es que me dolería no volver a ver a Kish. Tan solo imaginar la idea de no poder hablar con él, bromear a su lado, o sentirme presa de aquella intensa mirada dorada era suficiente como para querer crear un plan que me permitiera evitar ese escenario. Una alternativa para que el "adiós" no fuera tan absolutamente definitivo.

Sin embargo, sin importar mis esfuerzos, eventualmente eso es lo que pasaría porque eramos de literalmente dos mundos distintos. No había manera de cultivar nada, o mantener vivo nada en absoluto porque nuestras realidades no tenían un solo punto de comparación, lo cual debería haberme sacado bastante la presión sobre mis hombros, pero extrañamente no lo hacía. Me llenaba de desesperación en realidad, porque no estaba para nada cómoda con la respuesta a mi conflicto interno, pero sentía que no existía otra disponible.

En ese estado de confusión estuve durante casi siete días, hasta que una noche, mientras estaba despierta en la cama, mirando el techo y fingiendo un ritual para dormirme, recibí su llamada. Atendí casi enseguida y su voz al otro lado de la línea fue más clara que la última vez, lo que me dio a entender que se encontraba cerca.

\- ¿Puedes salir a tu ventana? – preguntó, su voz suave, ligeramente aterciopelada, exactamente como la recordaba.

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar mientras me ponía sueter viejo sobre mi pijama, y zapatos para no sentir frío en los pies. Me miré al espejo y por poco me dio un ataque al ver el estado de mi cabello. Rápidamente pasé un peine por mis hebras rojas, y consideré ponerme algo de maquillaje.

 _No seas tonta, no es importante, solo ve._

Respiré hondo, como si estuviera preparándome para algo grande, y abrí las cortinas de mi ventana. Del otro lado del vidrio estaba Kish, sonriéndome con una mano alzada en un pequeño saludo. Tuve un repentino recuerdo de haberle visto así en alguna otra ocasión en el pasado, buscándome desde el otro lado de mi ventana cuando habíamos sido enemigos, espiándome en mis momentos de privacidad. En ese entonces, su visita no había sido bienvenida, y estaba segura que no había tenido buenas intenciones hacia mí tampoco.

Esta vez, por el contrario, no me molestó su presencia.

Abrí la ventana y el aire frío entró en mi dormitorio en una ráfaga, haciéndome temblar. Kish estiró su mano hacia adelante, y sin palabras, yo hice lo mismo con la mía. Antes de que me diera cuenta que estaba pasando, nos habíamos teletransportado a otro sitio.

 _A su nave,_ me di cuenta enseguida, mientras veía la familiar imagen de mi propio planeta desde el espacio exterior. Nunca me cansaría de ese espectáculo.

\- ¿Quieres algo de comer o de tomar? – me ofreció Kish.

\- No, no, ya cené.

Él asintió y ambos nos sentamos sobre dos asientos que ya habían sido preparados junto a la ventana. Me pregunté si la locación tendría alguna especie de significado especial, una manera que Kish tenía para recordarnos a los dos nuestras muy diferentes realidades. Fuera a propósito o no, debía admitir que estaba funcionando. Nuestro contraste como diferentes especies estaba más marcado que nunca.

Arriesgué una mirada hacia Kish, pero él no me estaba mirando. Su vista estaba fija hacia adelante, observando mi planeta como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

 _O la última._

 _-_ Debes estar contenta.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté, atrayendo mi atención de vuelta hacia él.

\- El S´darak ya no existe, y Saya se ha ido así que ya no tienes que pelear - explicó - Tu vida puede volver a la normalidad.

No respondí. No estaba muy segura de que exactamente podía significar volver a mi "vida normal".

Masaya y yo ya no estábamos juntos, el Café estaba destruido, y tenía tanta tarea acumulada de la escuela que no estaba segura no me terminarían recursando el último año, además de que mis padres estaban furiosos conmigo porque obviamente se habían enterado de cuantas clases me había perdido. Mi vida había cambiado muchísimo en muy poco tiempo, y si bien apreciaba la tranquilidad que venía con dejar a un lado mi pendiente o la tremenda responsabilidad de salvar al mundo, todo el resto de los cambios se me estaban haciendo muy definitivos como para poder adaptarme fácilmente. Especialmente al cambio más grande, el cual lo concernía a él.

No podía imaginarme a Kish fuera de mi rutina, de mi cabeza, de mis prioridades. Habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos últimamente, y creado un lazo mucho más fuerte y más extraño que cualquier otro que hubiese creado nunca, que la idea de separarle de mí, era equivalente a permitirle llevarse parte de mí consigo. Como si le hubiese regalado piezas de mí misma durante nuestra alianza, piezas que no me había molestado compartir porque él estaba allí mismo cerca y en contacto conmigo siempre, pero si se iba...

 _Cuando se vaya,_ me recordé.

Cuando se fuera lo perdería más que a él, estaba segura. Me pregunté si él se sentiría de una manera parecida.

\- Es cierto - accedí al fin, aunque de manera un poco vaga - aunque sinceramente no tengo idea como ocurrió esto. Lo último que recuerdo es Saya a punto de atacarte, y de repente...me estaba despertando en una cama. No sé ni como ganamos.

\- No fue tanto ganar, sino más bien una...

\- Rendición, lo sé, me comentaron. Aún así no entiendo como alguien que estaba tan dispuesto a vengarse tanto de ti como de mí, puede decidir de un momento al otro que ya no vale la pena, o algo así.

\- No es tan sencillo - contestó, una de sus manos jugando con hebras sueltas de su pelo - en su cabeza ella creía que tú te habías metido en el medio de nuestro compromiso.

Rodé los ojos. No podía evitarlo. Todo el miedo y la angustia que Saya me había generado y todo por una razón tan...básica como la idea de que otra mujer le había "quitado" a su chico. A pesar de su increíble fortaleza, su habilidad de duelo, su resistencia e inteligencia, su instinto de posesión y orgullo personal le habían jugado en contra.

O quizás, la terrible desconfianza en sí misma había sido su final.

\- ¿Comprendió al menos que yo no me metí en medio de nada?

\- No solamente eso - contestó - se llevó la impresión de que la persona que estaba interfiriendo en una relación ajena era ella.

Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas de repente, y sin razón alguna. O bueno, si había una razón, pero era estúpida, porque no tenía sentido ponerme tan estúpidamente contenta por escuchar a Kish intuir que hubo una relación entre los dos. Fui a contestarle que aquello era ridículo, que él y yo no habíamos tenido nada en absoluto, pero me callé, porque entonces lo recordé.

Recordé la pelea en la nave espacial de Saya, recordé el momento en que había visto a Kish caer y no volver a levantarse, a Saya acercándose amenazadoramente, lista para cumplir su cometido. Yo había actuado por instinto, entre terror y furia combatiendo dentro de mí, sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía o del peligro que estaba poniendo en mi propia vida al proteger a Kish. Y visto desde afuera, por alguien que no era capaz de comprender todo por lo que Kish y yo habíamos vivido...debía parecer que yo estaba marcando mi territorio.

 _Mío,_ recordaba haber dicho en voz alta, con un gruñido saliendo de mi garganta.

A ojos externos, yo había echado por tierra todas las excusas de que "Kish no significaba nada para mí" o que "yo no le veía de esa manera". Ante Saya, ante mis amigas seguramente, diablos ante el mismo Kish seguramente, yo había dejado muy claro que nada ni nadie me lo iba a arrancar de mis brazos. No sin una pelea.

Bajé la vista, porque mis mejillas aún seguían rojas, y carraspeé.

\- Por eso se fue - dije, por fin comprendiendo la situación - nos vio tan...cercanos, que comprendió que no podría ganar.

\- Y su honor es demasiado grande para seguir peleando una batalla perdida. Tu actuación fue muy convincente.

Asentí, porque no confiaba en mi voz. No confiaba en que no fuera a temblar, o que mi boca no fuera a decirle que yo no había estado actuando en ese momento. No había estado pensando en realidad.

Me pregunté si mis sentimientos iban más profundos de lo que había pensado, o si tenía ahora mismo puestos un par de lentes rosa que me hacían ver la partida de Kish como más agridulce, más melosa de lo que en realidad debería ser. Después de todo, él ya se había ido en el pasado, y yo no me había puesto tan...mal.

 _Fue diferente,_ me recordé, _en ese momento querías que se fuera._

¿Y ahora no lo quería? ¿Que podría querer de Kish en la Tierra a mi lado aparte de más peleas, más responsabilidades, más secretos? ¿Que podría querer de él en absoluto?

\- Ichigo - me llamó Kish, su tono un tanto preocupado - ¿estas bien? Si te encuentras cansada, puedo llevarte de vuelta a...

\- Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo – dije de sopetón.

\- No fue un problema – respondió, en un tono que me sonó sincero – estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera necesario.

Su comentario fue tan casual, tan relajado, que casi podía llegar a imaginarme que no había verdadera profundidad en sus palabras. Como si estuviera dispuesto a esperar un mes y medio por cualquier otra persona, y en cualquier otra situación.

Pero había esperado por mí, por nuestra despedida, y no podía olvidar ese detalle.

\- ¿Cómo dices ese tipo de cosas con tanta facilidad?

\- ¿Que tipo de cosas? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Que…esperarías por mí, o algo así.

Kish se encogió de hombros. La expresión de su cara me daba a entender que no se había puesto a pensar demasiado en aquella pregunta.

\- Es la verdad.

\- ¿Pero aunque sea verdad, no te sientes vulnerable?

\- No me molesta ser vulnerable contigo.

Ahí estaba. El tipo de comentarios que Kish había hecho en el pasado para dejarme en claro que sentía algo por mí, o peor, para intentar hacerme sentir culpable por no validar o corresponder esos sentimientos. Por puro instinto, me tensé, y noté como mi cuerpo se preparaba para un enfrentamiento de algún tipo. Eso era al menos lo que había sucedido infinidad de veces durante ese año que habíamos sido enemigos. Él se había puesto demasiado intenso, y yo había entrado en modo de batalla. ¿Qué razón había para creer que esta situación sería ahora diferente?

Sin embargo, un instante después noté como no estaba realmente enojada, ofendida o asustada, como lo habría estado tres años atrás. Todo lo contrario, algo cálido se instaló en mi estómago al escucharle hablar así sobre mí, y las manos me comenzaron a sudar otra vez.

 _¿Pero que me pasa?_

\- Lo siento, te estoy haciendo sentir incomoda, ¿no es verdad? – preguntó él malinterpretando mi reacción.

\- No, no – contesté, moviendo las manos en un gesto un poco demasiado exagerado - es…agradable en realidad.

Por la expresión en su rostro, asumí que no se había esperado por nada del mundo mi respuesta. Honestamente yo tampoco. Definitivamente había dejado atrás la etapa de mi vida en la que la única forma en la que podía hablar con Kish era a la defensiva, pero aún así no estaba acostumbrada a encontrar sus comentarios hacia mí como cumplidos. Y menos aún, como cumplidos bienvenidos.

Mi cuerpo parecía encendido de repente, inquieto, y sin darme cuenta comencé a agitarme ligeramente sobre mi silla, como si no pudiese mantenerme sentada. Su mirada ahora estaba fija en la mía, con una pregunta en sus ojos dorados, pero ya no podía depender del S´darak para saber que podía estar pasando por su cabeza. ¿Estaban mis mejillas tan rojas como me parecía que estaban?

\- Ichigo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Por qué terminaste con Masaya?

Su pregunta me tomó desprevenida, y por un instante me sentí de vuelta en un sueño. O en una alucinación muy convincente. La última vez que Kish y yo habíamos hablado sobre nuestras respectivas parejas, la conversación se había descarrilado por completo y causado una fuerte discusión entre los dos. Eso había sido más de tres meses atrás, cuando accidentalmente habíamos terminado en una peligrosa isla, corriendo por nuestras vidas e intentando sobrevivir el suficiente tiempo para que su habilidad de teletransportación volviera a la normalidad.

Por supuesto, la historia había terminado un poco diferente, y en vez de esperar en nuestro escondite, nos habíamos encontrado en el medio de un enfrentamiento y arriesgado teletransportarnos antes de tiempo para escapar con vida. Sin tener idea del desastre que causaríamos, habíamos llegado a crear de esa forma el S´darak.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido en el medio de todo ese lío, sin embargo en mi memoria estaba fresco el momento en que Kish y yo habíamos mantenido nuestra frustrante conversación. Podía recordar a la perfección la oscuridad de la cueva, con tan solo el fuego que habíamos logrado encender sobre ramas y hojas, yo vistiendo pieles porque mi ropa se había dañado en la última pelea, y ambos comiendo lo poco que habíamos sido capaces de encontrar en los alrededores. No habíamos tenido tanta confianza entonces, al menos no la suficiente como para ameritara la clase de criticas que Kish había hecho hacia mi relación con Masaya.

Yo me había ofendido inmensamente…más que nada porque creo que muy profundamente había estado consciente de que sus palabras eran ciertas. En ese momento no había sido capaz de ver la verdad, y sin lugar a dudas no había estado abierta a escuchar, pero sabía que si tuviéramos la misma conversación ahora mismo sería difícil refutarle.

Parte de mí se preguntó si su pregunta tenía el objetivo de burlarse de mí, de hacerme un sutil "te lo dije" justo en mi cara, pero no quería creer que ese fuera el caso. No quería creer que Kish pudiera ser así de cruel. Pero entonces, ¿adonde se dirigía su pregunta?

\- Fue algo mutuo – respondí, tras dudar un instante con mi respuesta – nos dimos cuenta que queremos cosas diferentes.

\- ¿Cosas diferentes?

\- Nuestros futuros no coincidían. No estábamos dispuestos a encontrarnos a mitad de camino.

Kish me miró como si le hubiese abofeteado en la cara. Su cuerpo incluso se echó ligeramente hacia atrás sobre la silla.

\- ¿Él no estaba dispuesto a pelear por ti? – preguntó con incredulidad.

 _Ouch._

¿En verdad estaba haciendo esto a propósito? Desvié la mirada para concentrarme en mis manos como si fueran las cosas más interesantes del universo.

\- Ni yo por el – contesté, sorprendiéndome a mí misma con mi respuesta – ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

Al principio no contestó. Arriesgué una mirada hacia él y me sorprendí de verle… ¿frustrado? Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre el pecho, y su mandíbula tensa, como si se estuviera refrenando de decir algo. Casi podía ver humo saliendo de sus oídos.

\- ¿Kish?

\- ¡No puedo entenderlo! – finalmente comunicó –yo nunca…

Volvió a callarse, y algo dentro de mí volvió a sentirse cálido otra vez. Muy, muy profundamente, tenía una ligera idea de que me estaba queriendo decir. O que estaba intentando evitar decir en voz alta, porque claramente Kish ya no quería hablar de esto.

Podíamos haber dejado el tema, seguido con otra cosa, haber terminado esta extraña reunión con un estrechón de manos o un abrazo incomodo y estaría de vuelta en mi cama. Podría finalmente volver a un ritmo normal de mi vida, sin esperar visitas alienígenas, sin considerar este tipo de encuentros, porque ya no pasarían nunca más. Kish se iría de mi vida y yo…

Yo me preguntaría toda la vida que no había estado listo para decirme justo ahora.

\- ¿Tu nunca que…? – me encontré preguntando.

\- No, olvídalo. Esta reunión no se trata de esto.

Me sentí bajo el agua mientras me movía lentamente, levantándome de mi silla y elevando mis manos hacia adelante para apoyarlas en sus mejillas. Sus parpados se abrieron muy grandes ante el contacto de mis dedos en su piel, y su cuerpo se tensó como una cuerda.

\- ¿Tu nunca qué, Kish? – susurré.

Su mirada estaba clavada en la mía, y a pesar de que ya no compartíamos un método de comunicación sin palabras, sentí como si pudiera leer todos mis secretos. Me sentí vulnerable, pero poderosa al mismo tiempo, si es que eso tenía sentido. Un instante Kish había estado tenso, enojado, encerrado en sí mismo…y de repente frente a mí su mirada se suavizó, respiró hondo y cubrió una de mis manos con la suya.

\- Yo nunca te cambiaría. Por nada en el mundo.

Aquella información se asentó dentro de mí como una pieza de puzzle que me había estado faltando, que había estado buscando sin darme cuenta, y cuando se unió a todas las demás, el encastre fue perfecto, natural, orgánico…pero no por eso menos aterrador.

Nuestra alianza había estado sujeta al hecho de que Kish ya no me veía de una forma romántica, y que tan solo había vuelto a la Tierra para ayudar a mantenerme con vida. Yo me había anclado a esa seguridad para permitirme a mí misma trabajar junto a él sin necesidad de estar mirando sobre mi espalda todo el tiempo, o dudando sobre sus palabras, porque es lo que habíamos necesitado en el momento para sobrevivir.

Pero todo el acto había resultado ser una mentira, como me había venido a enterar por Tart en un accidente tras el intercambio de nuestros cuerpos. Aparentemente, Kish había ocultado sus sentimientos por mí para que yo no dudara de él, y había funcionado. Hasta el momento de la verdad, había genuinamente creído que Kish al final volvería a su planeta para casarse con su prometida, y serían felices por siempre.

 _Pero no fue así…nada fue así._

Ahora mismo ya no había amenaza alguna sobre mi cabeza, ya no había secreto por mantener y ya no quedaba razón para aparentar. Kish podía volver a hablar de aquellos temas que había prometido dejar atrás, podía informarme con toda la intensidad del mundo cuan importante yo era por él, o cuanto me necesitaba, porque era el tipo de discurso que había hecho en el pasado hacia mí, haciéndome sentir incomoda y furiosa.

Pero ahora no estaba incomoda, estaba ansiosa, acalorada e impaciente. Quería que hablara al mismo tiempo que quería que no lo hiciera, porque sabía que me confundiría, que sus palabras llegarían más lejos de lo que habían llegado nunca y tocarían partes de mí que no habían sido iluminadas así por él. Partes de mí que se habían apagado tras mi ruptura con Masaya, pero que ahora rogaban por ser encendidas de nuevo. Y no por cualquiera, sino por el chico frente a mí capaz de enterrar sus sentimientos y verme feliz con otra persona, con tal de mantener una promesa.

Una que yo misma estaba rompiendo por él.

 _¿Por qué?_

\- Sé que Tart te lo contó – susurró él, sin dejar de mirarme – te contó que rompí mi compromiso con Saya antes de que yo volviese a la Tierra.

\- Si, lo se.

\- Sé que también sabes el por qué.

Asentí, porque no confiaba en mi voz.

Mis manos se deslizaron por su rostro por cuenta propia cuando Kish se levantó de la silla, e inconscientemente me moví hacia atrás, sin saber que podría haber a mi espalda. Él me siguió lentamente, como un predador a su presa, pero lejos de darme miedo, me pareció emocionante. Mi corazón comenzó a latir tan alocadamente dentro de mi pecho que estuve segura que él podría oírlo en el silencio.

\- No lo diré si no quieres que lo diga, aunque no sé que tanta diferencia tiene cuando ya lo sabes a la perfección. Con la cantidad de tiempo que pasaste en mi cabeza, debe haber sido imposible ocultártelo.

\- Me lo sospechaba – contesté, aún caminando de espaldas, aún alejándome pero dudaba que mis ojos le estuviesen pidiendo que me dejara huir – pero creí en tu palabra cuando me dijiste que no habías vuelto por mí. Me convencí a mi misma que ya no me veías así.

Mi espalda tocó la pared, y entonces Kish cortó la distancia entre los dos en tres pasos. Le tuve tan cerca, que el calor irradiando de su cuerpo hacia el mío me supo irreal. Vagamente me pregunté si este era otro de mis sueños. Algunos comenzaban así.

Su cabeza descendió lo suficiente como para que su boca y la mía estuviesen cerca, muy cerca, y me pregunté que sabor sentiría en mi lengua si le besara. Las otras ocasiones en que habíamos intercambiado un beso por una razón u otra había llegado a probar un sabor en la boca, como una especia a la que no podía darle nombre. Quería darle un nombre ahora.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a la más corta distancia, el momento previo a lo que sería el punto de no retorno…se detuvo.

\- Mi visión de ti no es igual que antes.

Su susurro fue como un grito en mi cabeza, como vidrio rompiéndose contra el piso. Fuera cual fuera el hechizo que habíamos creado juntos, este se rompió en cuanto sus palabras se terminaron de procesar en mi cerebro, y de repente necesité mi espacio.

Me colé bajo su brazo y me moví lo bastante lejos en la habitación como para sentir que podía respirar tranquilamente otra vez. No es que estuviera tranquila, sin embargo, mi aliento salía en grandes bocanadas como si acabara de terminar una carrera.

\- ¿Ya no me ves igual? ¿Me estoy imaginando…esto entonces? – pregunté, echándome el pelo hacia atrás con frustración.

 _Estúpida, estúpida, ¿Qué estas haciendo?_

¿En verdad había estado a punto de besar a Kish? ¿De dejar que barriera de mi cabeza todas mis dudas como si estas no existieran? ¿En verdad estaba tan necesitada de atención que estaba dispuesta a jugar con sus sentimientos, o con los míos?

Kish pareció notar mi ligera alteración, y sonrió ligeramente antes de caminar de vuelta hacia mí. Yo di pasos rápidos hacia atrás, esta vez dejando claro que necesitaba mi espacio personal. No estaba segura que podría hacer mi cuerpo si no tenía lugar para pensar.

Kish se detuvo, suspiró, y cuando respondió, fue con cierto dolor:

\- Creí que volver a verte me daría un cierre de algún tipo, que te olvidaría de una forma más definitiva, más clara. Creí que podría dejarte atrás de una vez por todas…pero es todo lo contrario.

Hizo una pausa en la que pareció estar debatiendo consigo mismo, y el lado pasional de su ser pareció ganar, porque le escuché maldecir algo en su idioma (de las pocas palabras que había logrado aprender mientras vivía en su nave) y volvió a acercarse, esta vez con determinación.

Yo me tensé, pero lo único que sucedió fue que sus brazos me rodearon en un abrazo demasiado fuerte, uno que me quitó el aliento, y me rodeó completamente de su aroma.

\- Te he vuelto a conocer Ichigo, a la increíble persona que te has convertido y creo que voy a extrañarte incluso más que antes. Te encuentro divertida, admirable, hermosa, absolutamente poderosa y…y…diablos, tengo que dejar de hablar de esto o voy a decirlo.

Escuché su corazón latir contra mi oreja, y fue fuerte, tan fuerte como el mío martilleando dentro de mi propio pecho. Me pregunté si él estaba tan nervioso como yo, tan ansioso y tan deseoso pero al mismo tiempo, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que era mejor echarse para atrás antes de cometer un error, porque fuera lo que fuera que pudiéramos querer del otro, al final no podría funcionar. No en la distancia, no con nuestras diferencias.

 _Pero, ¿y si funciona?_ Susurró una vocecita en mi cabeza, _¿Y si existe una manera?_

Sin previo aviso me puse a temblar con algo similar al miedo, pero no hacia Kish, no porque creyese que fuera herirme de alguna manera, sino porque estaba empezando a considerar lo que la vocecita en mi cabeza estaba proponiendo, y fue aterrador solamente de imaginar la posibilidad de que pudiera ser real.

En todos los escenarios posibles, no me había llegado a imaginar uno en que Kish y yo pudiéramos estar juntos. Me había repetido a mi misma tantas veces cuan imposible era esa posibilidad, que hacer el cambio ahora, realmente de ponerme a responder la pregunta: "¿es esto realmente lo que quiero?" fue como electrocutarme de pies a cabeza. Me sentí aterrorizada, con los nervios en punta, pero…viva. Muy viva.

\- Ichigo, ¿estas bien? – preguntó Kish al notarme temblar en sus brazos.

Fue a apartarme, pero le sostuve fuerte entre mis brazos, manteniendo mi cara escondida en su pecho porque no estaba segura que tipo de expresión podría estar haciendo.

\- Dilo – susurré, sin apenas darme cuenta.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Di lo que…tienes que decir.

Él hizo una pausa, altamente confundido, y no podía culparle. En el pasado (y no tenía porque irme tres años atrás para esto) habría hecho todo en mi poder con tal de evitar esta misma conversación, y no solamente porque no había correspondido a sus sentimientos. Mi experiencia dictaba que ser el foco de su atención era un lugar peligroso para existir, y cuan más claramente pudiera hacerle entender que no estaba interesada, más chance tendría de ser dejada tranquila. Kish era intenso por naturaleza, y tendía a tomar más de lo que la otra persona estaba dispuesta a darle, y por esa razón no habíamos podido ser otra cosa que enemigos en el pasado.

Pero ahora todo era distinto. Ahora ya no eramos niños, Kish ya no estaba dispuesto a forzar su entrada a mi vida, y yo no estaba tan reacia a abrirle la puerta. Con sorpresa, me di cuenta que quería escucharle decir todo aquello que se había estado guardando durante nuestra alianza, todo lo que había ocultado bajo la superficie y que seguramente le había herido con cada día que pasaba. Quería saber exactamente que veía en mí ahora.

No pensé que mis palabras le afectarían tanto, sin embargo, porque entre mis brazos, Kish se tensó y cuando habló, su tono fue cortante:

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que necesito sacar esto de mi pecho o algo así? Créeme que no necesito el rechazo otra vez, Ichigo.

\- No, yo no…solo quiero…necesito escucharlo.

Por un instante, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y yo mantuve el aliento mientras oía su corazón latiendo contra mí, su ritmo relajante a pesar de lo rápido que iba. Hasta el momento en que Kish ejerció un poco más de fuerza para separarse de mí, no demasiada considerando lo débiles que se encontraban mis brazos, y cuando me miró, fue con una acusación en sus ojos.

Una que no estaba preparada para recibir, como tampoco lo estaba para sus próximas preguntas.

\- ¿Por qué me pediste que volviera? – preguntó, taladrándome con su mirada – ¿Por qué no me mandaste a volar cuando aparecí en el parque?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Por qué era tan importante que te esperara?

\- No lo se.

\- ¿Querías asegurarte de que Saya se hubiese ido? ¿O esperabas una pelea? ¿Una despedida, quizás?

\- No, no, nada de eso…

\- ¿Entonces qué, Ichigo? Dime que quieres porque no lo entiendo.

Tragué saliva, porque sentía un incómodo nudo en la garganta, pero en vez de suavizarse, este solo se hizo más doloroso. Aún temblando ligeramente, mi cuerpo se tensó como un globo, expandiéndose y expandiéndose hasta el punto en que tuve miedo que fuera a explotar. Y entonces lo hice cuando rompí en lágrimas.

\- Quería verte…tan solo quería verte – respondí patéticamente, escondiéndome tras mis manos porque no quería que me viese llorar.

Fue como una descarga que no había estado consciente de haber estado manteniendo, como algo que había crecido demasiado tiempo dentro de mí, alimentado por incertidumbres y miedos que no había intentado resolver porque me habían parecido demasiado gigantescos para enfrentarlos sola. Pero no estaba sola, y me alegré por eso.

No pasó ni un solo instante antes de sentir nuevamente los brazos de Kish alrededor de mí, y a pesar de que sabía que no le estaba haciendo pasar el rato más sencillo, de todos modos me abrazó fuerte, acarició mi pelo y me dio tiempo de calmarme.

\- No estas siendo justa conmigo, ¿sabes? – dijo, un rato más tarde, cuando mi respiración volvió a la normalidad.

\- Lo se, lo siento…no estoy intentando…

Me corté a mí misma, porque no tenía idea lo que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que tenía sentimientos dentro de mí que habían crecido demasiado rápido, demasiado grandes como para que pudiera seguirlos evitando, y me estaban carcomiendo por dentro. Si quería sobrevivir, tenía que dejarles hablar.

\- No quiero que te vayas – me encontré a mí misma diciendo – sé que estoy siendo egoísta porque no sé lo que eso significa o como podría funcionar… solo sé que no estoy preparada para que te vayas.

\- No estoy preparado para irme tampoco – respondió con un suspiro contra mi pelo – no creo que lo esté nunca.

\- ¿Qué puede significar eso…para nosotros?

\- No lo sé, nunca…nunca había considerado este escenario. Soñado, fantaseado, seguro, ¿pero ideado? No, y estoy un poco perdido.

 _Yo también._

Parte de mí creyó que se sentiría bien el poder hablar abiertamente, que confesar mis deseos sería como quitarme un gran peso de encima. No era así en absoluto. La honestidad me supo agradable luego de pasar tanto tiempo ocultando cosas hacia mí misma y hacia él, pero definitivamente no resolvía todos mis problemas. No se acercaba ni siquiera a desenredar el nudo dentro de mi pecho.

¿Como podíamos hacer funcionar…lo que fuera que teníamos? ¿Aquello que apenas podíamos darle nombre pero que se sentía como fuego en mis entrañas? ¿Cómo podíamos darnos una oportunidad de ser algo más cuando los dos habíamos decidido de antemano no intentarlo porque era demasiado loco o demasiado fantástico? Admitir en voz alta que no estábamos preparados para una despedida tan definitiva era un paso gigantesco, era un alivio saber que ambos nos sentíamos igual…pero no era remotamente suficiente como para resolver nuestros problemas. Si es que había infinitos universos paralelos, ¿existiría alguno en el que ambos encontrábamos un final feliz?

¿O nos tocaría en todos aceptar que no había manera?

\- Lo único que sé – continuó hablando Kish – es que si nos dieras la posibilidad…si te dieras la posibilidad a ti misma…de…de estar conmigo…no te cambiaría por nada ni nadie más.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? ¿Qué el día de mañana no habrá algo más importante que yo?

Pensé en Masaya, en lo que me había dicho en el parque acerca de no verme en su futuro, y decidí que no quería pasar otra vez por el dolor de no ser elegida por otra persona.

Kish separó de mí otra vez, pero en esta ocasión con menos frustración, y con más gentileza. Sus manos siguieron conectadas a mis brazos, hasta que las deslizó hacia arriba, por mis hombros, mi cuello y alcanzó mis mejillas. Toda la extensión de mi piel que sus manos tocaron pareció tintinear y colorearse ligeramente de rojo como si Kish estuviera pintando sobre un cuadro. Descubrí que un punto entre mi cuello y mi hombro era bastante sensible y temblé ligeramente, disfrutando del contacto.

Mis manos encontraron su cintura por cuenta propia, y me pregunté desde cuando me sentía tan cómoda tocando, y dejándome tocar.

\- Ichigo – su voz llamó mi nombre, y me hizo enfocarme en sus palabras – jamás estuve seguro de nada en mi vida, excepto de cuanto estoy dispuesto a dejar atrás por ti. Te amo. Todavía, y siempre. No vengo a forzarte sentimientos, ni a demandar de ti una respuesta, pero si hay una mínima posibilidad de que sientas lo mismo…

\- Creo que sí – respondí rápidamente – siento algo hacia ti, o al menos…estoy dispuesta a averiguar si es así, pero ya no quiero ser injusta contigo, no quiero darte ilusiones cuando no estoy segura de lo que digo para luego…

\- Eso no es importante. No te preocupes por mis ilusiones, o por el futuro, preocúpate por tus sentimientos ahora mismo. Dices que no estas preparada para que me vaya, pero ¿estarías preparada para que yo sea algo más que…lo que soy ahora para ti?

Aunque lo hubiese intentado, no habría sido capaz de apartar mi mirada de Kish en ese momento. Había tanta vacilación en esa mirada, tanta reserva, y una protección que podía ver claramente envuelta alrededor de sí mismo, porque muy profundamente creo que él pensaba que mi respuesta sería una de rechazo. La que le rompería su corazón de una vez por todas, y se había preparado a sí mismo para las malas noticias.

Por primera vez en mi vida olvidé nuestro pasado rocoso, olvidé que no pertenecíamos al mismo mundo, y que nuestras culturas eran completamente diferentes. Olvidé que mi corazón estaba roto por otra persona que no había sido capaz de ver un futuro conmigo, porque frente a mí había alguien que sí lo hacía. Por primera vez, alguien me estaba eligiendo a mí sobre todo lo demás, no a mi uniforme, no a la promesa de un futuro…solamente a mí, porque yo era suficiente, y diablos si el sentimiento no era absolutamente intoxicante.

¿Quienes podíamos ser de ahora en más? ¿En que nos podríamos convertir? ¿Qué se cultivaría de nuestro esfuerzo? De repente ninguna de esas preguntas importaba, no ahora al menos, no mientras eramos jóvenes, idealistas y capaces de sentir tan plenamente por alguien más, porque, ¿Qué tan seguido pasa que otra persona resuena de una forma tan absoluta en tu interior?

En el futuro podríamos cambiar de opinión, podríamos arrepentirnos, podríamos mirar hacia atrás hasta este día como el cual tomamos el peor error de nuestras vidas...

 _¿Pero que pasa si funciona?_ Volvió a repetir aquella voz, _¿Qué pasa si algo magnifico surge de esto?_

Era una incertidumbre gigantesca, un reto, un experimento que podría ser tan peligroso como emocionante, y sin importar como fuera a termina, no me quedaba duda de que disfrutaría del viaje. Había estado en su cabeza, literalmente dentro de su cuerpo, compartido su corazón y viajado por sus recuerdos. Habíamos pasado por tanto juntos, ¿Qué era una aventura más?

Una seguridad se asentó dentro de mi pecho, tan clara como una llamarada en medio del frío, y me sentí más en paz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Con una sola palabra que dejé salir de mis labios, todo el peso sobre mis hombros fue levantado de golpe:

\- Si – respondí.

Su sonrisa fue como ver el sol al mediodía, altamente cegadora y trajo consigo una ola de calor que llenó lentamente mi cuerpo. Kish descendió su cabeza y juntó su frente a la mía. Le tenía tan cerca, que podía sentir su aliento contra mi boca al hablar.

\- ¿Estoy soñando ahora mismo? – preguntó, sus ojos cerrados, sus manos aún conectadas a mis mejillas.

\- No. Todo es real.

\- Necesito que sepas que si te arrepientes en algún momento, no tienes que…

Me elevé en mis puntas de pie y besé su boca, porque era más fácil convenir lo que quería decir con un gesto simple que cualquier respuesta elaborada. Además, estaba ahí, tan cerca, y no besarle antes se me había hecho difícil.

 _Canela,_ pensé, no sabía como ni por qué, pero su boca sabía a canela.

Un instante después me separé, porque aún me quedaban cosas que decir. Su boca intentó seguirme, y con una risita le detuve con mi mano.

\- Quiero intentarlo – le dije – quiero salir contigo, y quiero que me beses sin que tengas que robar un solo beso más. Te los daré sin reserva de ahora en adelante.

Sin decir nada, Kish quitó mi mano fuera del camino y a pesar de que lo había estado esperando, a pesar de que no era la primera vez, aún así la reacción de mi cuerpo al sentir su boca sobre la mía fue como una descarga eléctrica que me hizo curvar los dedos de los pies. Fue dulce, tan dulce que me encontré a mí misma mareada, guiada suavemente sobre lo que parecía una serie de gentiles olas. Como ser llevada por un agradable sueño cuando estas cansado.

Kish me besó con tiempo, con paciencia, y me di cuenta con sorpresa que nunca habíamos compartido un intercambio tan suave, nunca nos habíamos dado la oportunidad de dejarnos sentir antes de ser arrollados por problemas. Me di cuenta que este era nuestro primer beso sin culpa.

 _El primero de muchos,_ decidí.

Cuando nos separamos fui consciente de cuan relajado estaba mi cuerpo, como ya no había tensión en mi estómago o ansiedad en mi pecho, incluso mis manos habían dejado de sudar, y en mis labios aún quedaba un tintineo agradable. Me pregunté si Kish estaría teniendo una reacción similar, y por la sonrisa de suficiencia asumí que así era.

Intenté controlar mi propia reacción para que no se le fuera la opinión sobre sí mismo a la cabeza.

\- Uff…eso estuvo… – carraspeé para que mi voz sonase más firme – muy bien.

Kish enseguida perdió la sonrisa, y me miró como si acabara de insultarle. Elevó una ceja hacia mí.

\- ¿Muy bien? – preguntó con incredulidad, y ligera ofensa – ¿Muy bien? ¡Puedo hacerlo mejor que muy bien!

\- Oh, no quise decir…

Pero no llegué a terminar la frase.

Antes de que me diera cuenta lo que pasaba, su boca había descendido sobre la mía otra vez, y entonces recordé por qué me habían gustado tanto sus besos robados. Por toda la suavidad y gentileza que Kish me había ofrecido antes, no recibí ni un ápice esta vez. No había una ligera ola acariciándome, llevándome suavemente de paseo, sino una marea poderosa, casi violenta que embargó mis sentidos y me arrastró con ella hacia las profundidades de un beso que no tomaba prisioneros. Un beso que tenía un mensaje detrás.

 _Puedo darte mucho más…_

Un sonido que apenas reconocí como mío resonó desde mi garganta cuando su lengua se encontró con la mía, y entonces mi cerebro se apagó como quien toca un interruptor. Todo pensamiento salió volando de mi cabeza porque aparentemente la coherencia no era necesaria cuando a uno lo besan de esa manera. La dignidad tampoco lo era.

Una de sus manos encontró mi nuca, y la otra rodeó mi cintura con firmeza, atrayendo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo hasta que no hubo aire entre los dos más allá del que compartíamos entre nuestras bocas. Donde antes había existido calor cuando él me miraba o tocaba, ahora mismo ese calor se había convertido en fuego. En una llamarada intensa que crecía y crecía dentro de mí hasta que pensé que iba a quemarnos a los dos…y yo lo hubiese alegremente permitido porque nada en el mundo me habría hecho querer cortar aquel beso.

Cuando eventualmente nos separamos, mi boca siguió a la suya por un pequeño instante antes de recobrarme a mí misma, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Kish podía ver claramente el estrago que había provocado en mí, y una expresión altamente engreída tomó residencia en su cara.

\- ¿Estuvo eso muy bien? – preguntó, en un tono que dejaba muy claro que sabía perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Yo no respondí, porque estaba estúpidamente sin aliento, y porque de todas formas, mi rostro debía ser un poema ahora mismo.

 _Estúpido alienígena engreído,_ le acusé en mi mente, y luego le arrastré hacia mí otra vez, porque si esto era una competencia para él, entonces dos podíamos jugar el mismo juego.

* * *

 **No pu** **edo creer que por fin llegué al último capítulo, tenía pensado este final hacía meses y parecía que siempre se me ocurría algo nuevo para poner en el medio que me hacía atrasarme todavía más. Definitivamente esta fue una historia desgastante de escribir y muy impredecible porque el camino no siempre me resultó muy claro, pero me gustó muchísimo escribirla :) Creo que como todo, podría mejorar, pero estoy contenta de que en ningún momento la abandoné, e intenté darle un buen desenlance, espero que a ustedes también les haya parecido así.**

 **Tengo un epílogo a medio escribir que me gustaría subir dentro de poco, y ahí creo que ya dejo esta historia cerrada, porque me gustaría seguir con otra cosa. Amo esta pareja así que no descarto volver a escribir sobre ellos algún día, pero por ahora llegué a mi límite.**

 **En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer, y por dejar reseñas en cada uno de los capítulos:**

 **-** Ronald Anderson

\- Petite Soeur

\- Karstein Abarai

\- GioChris

\- Dayome-chan Dragneel

\- LenaCastle

 **Si hay alguna otra persona que me quedó por nombrar sepan que aprecié cada comentario. Un beso y muchas gracias otra vez! Estén atentos al epílogo :)**


End file.
